Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra, Bigodes e Focinho
by Emplumada e Pelucia
Summary: Os fabulosos Fred e Jorge são o destaque dessa história, juntamente com seis brasileirinhos que estudarão em Hogwarts. Durante os sete anos que passam em na escola, conquistarão amizades, inimizades, amores... além de aprontarem os diabos!
1. Descobrindo o nome Hogwarts

**EMPLUMADA, PELÚCIA, GARRA, BIGODES E FOCINHO**

**Sinopse**: antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria dizer OBRIGADA por se interessar em ler esta fanfic! Aqui nós quase não falamos de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, mas sim de dois figurantes que são umas figuras! Os fabulosos Fred e Jorge Weasley são o destaque da história, e mais três amigos que viajarão do Brasil para Hogwarts, além de inimigos também. Vocês podem achar essa fanfic estupidamente longa, mas é porque ela se passa durante os sete anos que os gêmeos passam em Hogwarts. Bom, como se trata de Fred e Jorge, vocês acharão uma aventura em cada esquina, mas _talvez_ nada muito elaborado ou grandioso quanto as aventuras de Harry. Se quiserem uma fanfic assim, vocês precisarão ler as continuações (depois de terem lido esta, claro). Ah, e também tem que ter lido os primeiros quatro livros da série para entender algumas partes, já que não entramos muito em detalhes. Obrigada mais uma vez e aproveitem a leitura! Se vocês virem alguma coisa escrita entre são comentários feitos por nós, as autoras, e não tem nenhuma relação com a história. É que certos comentários não dá para deixar de fazer mesmo.

* * *

**Nota das Autoras:**

_Emplumada (autora que teve a grandiosa idéia de escrever essa fanfic e muitas das partes que estão no meio dela, uma em especial):_ Aproveitem bem a leitura, já que deu um trabalho danado criar tanta coisa.

_Pelúcia (autora que teve o trabalho enorme de escrever toda a fanfic e ainda criou as melhores partes dela):_ Eu quero desejar a todos uma boa leitura de novo e lembrar que a Emplumada é uma preguiçosa. Fui eu quem deixou de estudar (e de viajar nas férias) para escrever a fanfic enquanto ela só lia o que a minha incrível genialidade criava.

_Emplumada:_ Mentirosa! Eu tive que digitar até o final do segundo ano porque você escreveu tudo aquilo no caderno! E as suas idéias não são tão boas assim...

_Pelúcia:_ E daí? Sou eu quem comanda esse diálogo, então eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, já que você é muito preguiçosa. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Emplumada:_ Eu tenho bosta na cabeça.

_Emplumada (a verdadeira):_ Enquanto o leitor estiver distraído lendo a fanfic, eu TE MATO!

_Pelúcia:_ Bom, para aqueles que não apreciam cenas de violência gratuita eu sugiro que comecem a ler logo a fanfic, já que eu vou dar um chute na bunda dessa tampinha.

_Emplumada:_ Tampinha é a avó! E até parece que eu vou deixar _voc_ me bater. Sendo aluna modelo, eu conheço umas boas azarações e posso fazer o serviço à distância. Há! Se livre dessa!

_Pelúcia:_ Quem é que vai escrever as outras continuações se eu morrer?

_Emplumada:_ Hum... Bom argumento. Tudo bem, eu treino alguns chipanzés pra fazerem isso no seu lugar.

_Pelúcia:_ Pô, magoou... Aproveitem a leitura assim mesmo! Estamos esperando seus e-mails e comentários. (E não digam que está muito comprida e enrolativa, isso é algo que já percebemos. :P) Beijos a todos e espero vê-los novamente na continuação! Isto é, se ela não for escrita por um primata pulguento.

_Emplumada:_ Você está falando do Garra?

_Pelúcia:_ Você viu o nosso e-mail? Eu coloquei o _meu_ nick na frente. O PODER ESTÁ APENAS NAS MINHAS MÃOS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Emplumada:_ Sem comentários...

_Pelúcia:_ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

_Emplumada:_ Espero que a Miadora concorde em ser minha sócia nas próximas fanfics, ou vou precisar contratar alguns adestradores de chipanzé.

_Pelúcia:_ ...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**N/A extra:** Olá queridos leitores! Não fiquem bravos, pois, como sabem, as escritoras dessa fanfic também são humanas. ****(_N/Emplumada:_ Só não contem isso para a Pelúcia, ou ela vai ter um treco.) Como alguns personagens da nossa fic são baseadas em pessoas reais, nós acabamos colocando os mesmos nomes. Só que essas pessoas foram nos dizer só agora que não queriam os nomes delas na fanfic (ô gente lenta, viu!), e fizemos algumas mudanças de última hora. E como demora pra recolocar todos os capítulos no ar na Harryoteca, lá os nomes provavelmente estão nas versões antigas, ficando um pouco diferente do que são aqui. As mudanças ficaram assim: Douglas Berttapeli, Jonathan Harper e Giovanni Pieri. Como não podemos colocar os nomes antigos, vocês vão ter que forçar um pouquinho a memória pra lembrar quem são eles. Os que começaram a ler essa fanfic depois de 27/04/2004, por favor nos desculpem pelo aviso inútil. Obrigada pela compreensão!!!

* * *

**#1ª Fase – preliminares – 24 de julho de 1989**

**Capítulo 01 – Descobrindo o nome Hogwarts**

24 de julho, 1989. Era inverno. Fazia muito frio mesmo para os padrões de Curitiba. E o pior: tinham que ir para a escola todas as manhãs, apenas voltando para o quentinho de casa ao meio-dia. Sonolentos e entediados; era assim que a maioria dos alunos de 5ª série se sentiam. Claro, toda turma tem sua exceção, e esta não é diferente.

Uma garota de cabelos pretos e meio ondulados, cortados logo abaixo do queixo, e um tanto rechonchuda, olhava para o professor atentamente. Aline era uma das poucas pessoas que fazia isso, assim como sua amiga Cinthia, uma garota um pouquinho mais alta que ela de cabelos cor de mel e lisos na altura do ombro, com olhos castanhos claros que mal piscavam agora. Com o canto do olho, Aline ficou satisfeita de ver que a amiga não tirava os olhos do professor, parecendo pregada em cada palavra. Ou assim ela achava. Teve que dar um cutucão na amiga quando o professor disse para pegarem os cadernos, porque Cinthia simplesmente não se mexera. Cinthia estava perdida em pensamentos, e não escutara uma palavra sequer do professor.

_"Como essa aula está chata. Quanto será que falta para acabar? Queria não Ter esquecido o meu relógio. Como é que professor nunca tem dor de garganta? Eles falam tanto... Bem que eles podiam..."_ – Aiê!

Depois do cutucão, Cinthia viu a amiga dizer-lhe apenas mexendo os lábios para que pegasse o caderno. Foi quando viu que o professor passava a matéria no quadro. Só puderam se falar (de novo) meia hora mais tarde, no recreio.

- Viajou para onde desta vez? - perguntou Aline, um tanto irritada.

- Naboo - respondeu Cinthia fazendo piadinha. - Vê se para de ficar tão nervosinha. Eu só estava...

- _Não estava_ prestando atenção você quis dizer. Ainda temos dois bimestres por pela frente e você não está nem aí!

- Mas hoje é quarta-feira, e as aulas começaram nesta semana. Relaxa! Vamos ver o jogo de futebol dos meninos. Hoje a quadra é das 5ª séries.

Havia vários alunos assistindo ao jogo, de ambas as 5ª séries e também das 6ª e das 7ª. Quando a 5ªM (turma de Aline e Cinthia) estava prestes a marcar mais um gol, a bola é defendida de um jeito muito estranho pelo goleiro do outro time, Douglas.

- Ai, esse tosco idiota! - Aline odiava Douglas desde a 3ª série, quando passaram a fazer inglês juntos e souberam um da existência do outro. - Olha só, nem sabe defender direito! Tá estatelado no chão enquanto que o Diogo tá indo marcar um go...

Mas Douglas conseguiu defender mais um vez e passou a para Giovanni, o zagueiro do time.

- Grande coisa – disse a menina cruzando os braços. – Se o Véio (apelido sem um motivo definido de Giovanni) não estivesse ali, a gente marcava o gol. O Tosco só deu sorte.

Não muito longe delas, quatro garotas da 5ªN também assistiam ao jogo, e ouviram o que Aline havia dito.

- Olha o tipo daquela menina – disse Mayara, a mais baixinha das quatro. – Fica falando mal do nosso goleiro enquanto que o da sala dela é aquele Bruno Menegotti.

- Até parece que o Menegotti tem síndrome de Dawn – disse Bianca Zem, uma garota alta e extremamente seca. – É horrível aquele olho dele, mais baixo que o outro.

- Ele devia fazer uma plástica, sério mesmo – concordou Bianca Sans, tão alta quanto a outra Bianca, só que muito mais corpulenta. – né, Lucy?

- Ahn? Ah, sei lá.

Luciana, uma garota relativamente alta de cabelo castanho na altura da cintura, se mantivera calada e praticamente desligada da conversa das amigas. Não gostava quando as três começavam a falar mal dos outros e tratava de prestar atenção em outra coisa. Além disso, ela conhecia o Menegotti, e ele era uma pessoa muito legal; e até um bom goleiro.

- Ei! olha lá ! O Big marcou! - Luciana tentou mudar de assunto.

Big é um menino da sala delas, extremamente alto, de cabelo encaracolado loiro dourado. O nome mesmo é Jonathan, mas o apelidaram de Bigorna e passaram a chamá-lo pelo diminutivo: Big, que também encaixava nele.

- Eles deveriam escolher alguém com mais competência ao invés de colocarem esse Menegotti como goleiro - disse Bianca Zem.

_"Essa não! Elas vão começar com isso de novo!"_ pensou Luciana voltando a prestar atenção no jogo.

Tiveram mais três aulas depois do recreio, e todos ficaram muito agradecidos quando tocou o sinal ao meio-dia.

Em casa, Aline almoçava com os pais, a irmã e o irmão mais novos quando ouviram alguma coisa entrar pela abertura das cartas. Estranharam o horário para correio, mas o pai de Aline pediu para que ela fosse dar um olhada.

- É uma carta para mim - disse voltando à mesa. - Mas... deve ser alguma brincadeira. Aqui diz: "Escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts".

- Deixe-me ver isso – o pai de Aline começou a ler a carta em voz alta, achando-a bastante estranha.

_Escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts (Inglaterra)_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe,_

_Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Quadros,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V. S.a tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de Setembro. Alvo Dumbledore estará esperando na Biblioteca Publica do Paraná no dia 24 de agosto ás 17:00 para acompanhá-la até Londres, onde o material necessário deverá ser comprado._

_Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de Julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta_

O pai de Aline estava perplexo e levou um susto enorme quando uma coruja, provavelmente a mesma que entregara a carta, piou alto da varanda. Já a mãe de Aline não achou aquilo estranho, mas não estava muito contente.

- Me admira que não seja a escola daqui, no Brasil – ela estava chateada com a localização da escola, sem achar que "magia" parecesse estranho numa carta de escola.

Dona Ana Maria, mãe de Aline, levou os dois filhos mais novos para o quarto e deixou-os comer a sobremesa lá antes de dar explicações para os olhares intrigados do marido e da filha.

- O que eu vou dizer pode parecer estranho, mas é verdade. Por isso a Taise e o Lininho não podem saber: iam acabar espalhando pra Deus e todo mundo, e isso não seria nada bom. Essa escola, Hogwarts, existe mesmo. Dois dos meus irmãos estudaram em Tapiruam, escola de magias do Brasil.

- Magia? Real? – O pai de Aline ainda achava aquela história muito esquisita. – Isso é possível?

- É sim, Seu Taudelino Quadros! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos os meus irmãos praticando magia. E seria um desperdício de talento não mandar a sua filha para uma escola do tipo. Aline – a Dona Ana voltou-se para a filha um pouco mais calma -, você quer estudar em Hogwarts?

- Claro! – ao ver a expressão do pai, acrescentou rapidamente. – Se a mãe diz que tá tudo bem, então tá tudo bem.

Cinthia sentou-se calmamente no sofá da sala de visitas para ler um livro que começara nas férias. Tentara lembrar em qual página havia parado quando ouviu a mãe chamar da cozinha.

- Cinthia!, venha ver! Tem uma coruja voando de dia!... Arrre!

A coruja entrou voando pela janela da cozinha e pousou em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar, colocando uma carta em cima da mesa. Cinthia pegou a carta e leu:

_Escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts (Inglaterra)_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe,_

_Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Christino,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V. S.A. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de Setembro. Alvo Dumbledore estará esperando na Biblioteca Publica do Paraná no dia 24 de agosto ás 17:00 para acompanhá-la até Londres, onde o material necessário deverá ser comprado._

_Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de Julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta_

Com as mão um tanto tremulas de felicidade, Cinthia entregou a carta à mãe, que havia ido ver "o que diabos aquela coruja estava fazendo".

- Eu não disse, mãe? Eu não disse? Magia existe!

- Impressionante - disse ela sem tirara os olhos da carta. – Eu não sabia que tinha escolas para isso, e muito menos que eram elas que chamavam para entrar nessas escolas. Impressionante!

- Ouvi um grito; o que aconteceu? – Ismael, irmãos oito anos mais velho que Cinthia, desceu a escada correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo. – E o que é que essa coruja tá fazendo aqui dentro?

- Isso eu não sei, mas que vamos ter muito o que comemorar, teremos! Cinthia acabou de receber uma carta convidando-a a estudar em uma escola de magia!

- Sério? Magia? Que estranho.

- É sim! Eu vou estudar em uma escola de magia! Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. Só estava pensando em como vai ser viver com duas aberrações em casa. Já não basta o Tio Ale, que dorme o dia inteiro e passa o resto do tempo no computador...

- Não fale assim do seu irmão mais velho! – interrompeu dona Laiz, que, na verdade, não ligava muito para essas brincadeiras do filho.

- Mas é verdade! É só isso o que ele faz, além, claro, de fazer visitas regulares à geladeira e ao banheiro.

- Por que é que – interrompeu Cinthia – ao invés de você ficar fazendo brincadeiras bobas, não me arranja um papel e uma caneta? Acho que essa coruja quer levar uma resposta.

- Coruja? Então quer dizer que os morcegos estão em falta?

- Ah, cala a boca!

_"Vou ficar muito feliz no dia em que aprender a aparatar"_ pensou Jonathan assim que chegou em casa. Mas não era uma casa comum. A verdade é que Jonathan vem de uma família bruxa tradicional. _"Bem que agora um elfo doméstico viria a calhar. Essa mala é pesada!"_

Jogou a mala no chão e a si mesmo na cama, esperando a mãe chamá-lo para almoçar. Mas hoje teria que esperar um pouco mais: seu pai estava atrasado. Enquanto observava um pôster no teto do time de quadribol que torcia, os Ariranhas da Amazônia, viu uma coruja cinzenta entrar voando pela janela do quarto.

_"É mesmo!"_ pensou ele. _"No ano que vem eu já vou ter idade para estudar em Tapiruam! Mas... será que eles mudaram o correio? O pai disse que as cartas vinham via gralha azul por aqui. Tradição antiga. Será que mudaram?"_

A coruja não parava de voar em círculos no teto. Quando Jonathan finalmente conseguiu pegar a carta que a coruja trazia, mal se conteve de felicidade. Saiu correndo até a cozinha, quase batendo em uma travessa cheia de rodelas de cenoura que flutuava de um canto a outro.

- Eu não vou para Tapiruam! - Ao ver a cara de espanto da mãe, acrescentou rapidamente a explicação: - Vou para Hogwarts! Recebi uma carta! Vou estudar na Inglaterra!

- Isso é uma maravilha! Ouvi dizer que Hogwarts é a melhor escola de magia do mundo. Seu pai vai ficar tão contente quando souber.

Quando o pai de Jonathan chegou em casa, encontrou a mulher e o filho com enormes sorrisos. Antes que pudesse dizer "oi" foi abordado pela mulher.

- Adivinha que carta seu filho recebeu?

- A carta da escola? Mas não está um pouco cedo para Tapiruam mandar essa carta?

- Não é de Tapiruam – disse Jonathan –, é de Hogwarts!

- Hogwarts? Na Inglaterra? Ainda bem que você já terminou o curso de inglês, vai ficar mais fácil.

- É sim – concordou a mãe. – Acho que podemos ir bem cedo no dia 1º para comprarmos o material.

- Não podemos ir uns dias antes? – interrompeu Jonathan. – Nós podemos fazer um pequeno turismo por lá. – Ele queria tanto conhecer os bruxos de lá. Os do Brasil eram muito miscigenados com trouxas, quase perdendo a essência básica da magia tradicional. – Ouvi dizer que um dos poucos vilarejos totalmente bruxos fica ao norte de Londres.

- Filho – interrompeu o pai de Jonathan -, você sabe que sua mãe não tem horário flexível. Quem sabe no ano que vem eu tire uma licença e a gente passe alguns dias por lá.

- Tá, tá legal.

A mãe de Jonathan passava os olhos pela lista de material, e ficou feliz de ver que tinham algumas coisas que ele precisaria em casa.

- Muito bem, acho que só precisaremos comprar o uniforme, os livros e mais uma ou outra coisa. A varinha você já tem e... eu devo ter um caldeirão de estanho tamanho 2 em algum lugar, mas vou ter que dar uma procurada. E se me lembro bem, você tem um telescópio, não tem querido?

- Tenho. Está guardado no quarto de entulhos. _Guardado?!_

- Finalmente eu não vou mais ter de ir nessa escola trouxa!

- Vai ter que ir no mês de agosto, sim! – disse a mãe. – Ninguém pode suspeitar que você esta indo para uma escola de magia, é uma precaução do governo. Por isso você precisa continuar a aprender coisas trouxas.

- Mas eu posso pelo menos, faltara última semana?

- Não seria bom – respondeu o pai, piscando o olho para o filho em seguida: – Mas, vamos fazer assim, não precisa ir na sexta-feira. Que tal?

- Valeu, pai!

- Não tem nada de bom passando na TV... – Luciana desligou o aparelho do quarto aborrecida. – Bom, acho melhor fazer a tarefa de casa.

Já passava da hora de jantar e, aproveitando que o pai e a mãe assistiam um programa qualquer na sala, foi pedir ajuda aos dois.

- Tô precisando de ajuda na tarefa.

- No que você... – a visão de alguma coisa entrando pela janela fez a mãe de Luciana mudar totalmente a frase. – Que diabos é isso?

A coruja que acabava de entrar trazendo uma carta e parou de frente para Luciana na mesinha de centro. Todos estavam em silêncio e paralisados como estátuas, exceto a coruja que limpava embaixo da asa com o bico. O pai de Luciana pegou a carta que a coruja trazia e leu-a.

- Mas que surpresa... – murmurou – Realmente, é uma ótima surpresa...

- O que é, pai?

- Uma carta de uma escola... digamos... diferente.

- Qual? – perguntou a mãe impaciente.

- Hogwarts! Eu ouvi minha família falar dela, "a melhor escola do mundo nesse tipo de ensino" – ele falava aquilo com um brilho bobo no olhar, como se uma das Grandes Maravilhas estivesse diante dele.

- Como assim "nesse tipo de ensino"? – perguntou a mãe.

- É que, na verdade, Hogwarts é uma escola de magia. – Ele não ficou surpreso com a cara de espanto das duas. – Querida, lembra que você sempre achou a minha família meio estranha? – ela concordou com a cabeça, meio constrangida. – Pois bem, é que são todos bruxos: meus pais, meus irmãos, tios, primos, sobrinhos, avós, tataravôs, todos!

- E como é que eu nunca te vi sair com a vassoura ao invés do carro?

Ele só riu do comentário continuou explicando. – É que eu sou o que os bruxos chamam... bem... de aborto. Nasci em uma família de bruxos, mas sou completamente isento de magia. Foi difícil me acostumar à vida trouxa nascendo em uma família bruxa.

- Trouxa? – perguntou Luciana.

- É como os bruxos chamam as pessoas não-mágicas. É, é uma palavra grosseira, de fato, mas ainda não encontrei uma palavra melhor para me referir aos não-mágicos.

- E onde fica essa escola? – perguntou a mãe de Luciana. – Nunca vi uma propaganda dessa tal de Hogwarts.

- É claro que você nunca viu uma propaganda. Os bruxos vivem escondidos dos trouxas (desculpe) e não ficam se mostrando por aí, pelo menos tentam não fazer isso. Além do quê, Hogwarts fica na Inglaterra, e não no Brasil – disse ele entregando a carta à mulher.

- INGLATERRA?!?! Não tinha nada mais perto?

- Bem, a minha família estudou em Tapiruam, aqui no Brasil mesmo. Mas eles devem ter um bom motivo para mandar a Luciana para a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo, pelo que ouvi meu pai dizer.

Luciana, que havia pego a carta das mãos da mãe e lera, interrompeu: – Aqui diz que é para nos encontrarmos com o diretor no dia 24 de Agosto. Talvez ele possa explicar isso.

- Dato! me traga um suco, vai.

- Sim senhor, menino Pieri, senhor.- O elfo doméstico correu para a cozinha enquanto seu amo terminava a tarefa de casa.

Giovanni Pieri (Véio) fazia a tarefa de história, sobre o antigo Egito. Estava estudando sobre os vários mecanismos que os antigos faraós colocavam nas pirâmides para protegê-las. Riu das explicações que os trouxas davam quando, na verdade, eram feitiços fortíssimos que protegiam aquelas construções.

Assim que o elfo voltou com o suco, Giovanni ouviu algo arranhando a janela. Sem levantar os olhos da apostila, deu mais uma tarefa ao elfo doméstico.

- Abra a janela e veja o que a coruja trouxe, Dato.

- Sim, meu senhor.- Assim que terminou sua tarefa, falou: - É uma carta para o senhor, menino Pieri.

- De quem? - perguntou ele.

- Hogwarts, meu senhor. A escola de magias.

Giovanni finalmente levantou os olhos da lição, mas foi para pousá-los na carta, e não no elfo doméstico que a segurava.

- Então me de logo a carta!

Ele leu a carta rapidamente e disse:

- Isso é bom. O pai e a mãe vão ficar contentes. - Como se lembrasse de repente que o elfo estava ali, disse. - E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Dato? Não tem algum serviço para fazer, não?

- Não, meu senhor. Atupi e Patuô estão cuidando das tarefas diárias, senhor. Dato tem ordens, menino Pieri, de cuidar do senhor.

- Então eu te dou outra ordem. Vá ajudar Atupi e Patuô até eu te chamar, tá. Agora não preciso de você para cima e para baixo perto de mim, vai.

- Mas, meu senhor, seus pais...

- Eles não estão aqui agora, então, você tem que _me_ obedecer. Vai!

O elfo se afastou e Giovanni pode finalmente terminar a tarefa da escola. _"Elfos domésticos são muito úteis"_ pensou Giovanni, _"mas chega uma hora que cansam!"_

Quando os pais de Giovanni chegaram em casa, foi logo contar a novidade.

- Pai, mãe! Fui transferido. Recebi uma carta para estudar em Hogwarts!

- Sim, nós sabemos - disse mãe. - Ficamos sabendo no trabalho.

- Bom então... – Giovanni ficou meio sem jeito. Queria que a notícia tivesse sido uma novidade. – Por que eu não vou para Tapiruam?

- Pelo que parece, eles acham que o ministério daqui não aproveitaria bem os seus poderes mágicos – respondeu o pai. – O Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra acha que a nossa escola não lhe proporcionaria o ensino adequado.

- E então? Quando nós vamos para Londres comprar o material?

- Podemos ir umas duas semanas antes – respondeu a mãe. – Sei de um hotel bruxo em que podemos ficar.

- Bom, eu espero que Hogwarts seja mesmo uma escola melhor que Tapiruam - disse o Sr. Pieri. – Não que seja uma escola ruim, mas em Hogwarts você provavelmente melhores companhias do que nessa escola trouxa em que precisa estudar agora.

Giovanni ficou em silencio. Sabia exatamente de quem o pai esta falando. O pai de Douglas é um bruxo, mas a mãe dele é trouxa. O pai de Giovanni considerava aquilo uma semi-traição, já que o Sr. Berttapeli praticamente abandonara o mundo mágico ao se casar.

- Acho então, que você já sabe que esperamos um bom resultado nos seus estudos, considerando a escola em que vai entrar.

- Sim, pai.

Era sempre assim: sempre que acontecia algo importante a pressão caia inteiramente em Giovanni. Para a sorte dele, isso é uma coisa que ele já sabia a muito tempo e não ligava. Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendeu quando pequeno foi a demonstrar sangue-frio quando estava sob pressão.

O Sr. Pieri deu o assunto por encerrado e chamou Atupi para que servisse o jantar. Atupi era uma elfa doméstica muito nova e servia seus primeiros donos pela primeira vez. Estava muito nervosa para fazer o serviço direito, mas por deixar as batatas demasiado moles, teve que se castigar pela 6ª vez no primeiro dia de trabalho. Giovanni, agora, pensava que trocaria de vida com qualquer um, mas ao ver Atupi voltar da cozinha com as orelhas enfaixadas pensou que estava bem do jeito que estava.

Quando Douglas chegou em casa, pensava despreocupadamente no que teriam para o almoço. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando se deparou com o pai na porta de casa com uma cara muito séria. Ele poderia imaginar que algum parente morrera ou que havia acontecido alguma outra coisa séria, mas seu primeiro pensamento foi _"O que será que eu fiz agora?"_. Embora o pai não parecesse zangado, geralmente ficava sério quando ele fazia alguma coisa.

Entrou em casa com uma cara de quem não havia feito nada que não enganava mais seus pais, mas mesmo assim ele tentava. Nem mal ele colocou o pé dentro de casa, o pai disse em um tom bastante neutro:

- Precisamos ter uma conversa séria antes do almoço.

Assim que deixou sua mala no quarto voltou para a sala, onde o pai o aguardava com a mesma cara séria.

- O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez? - Douglas achou que perguntar o que _ele_ _tinha feito_ seria se auto acusar de algo que ele nem sabia o que era.

- Você se lembra quando eu disse que você era bruxo?

- Quando eu, hum, ocasionalmente coloquei o meu irmão em cima do telhado porque ele não parava de chorar cinco anos atrás?

- É. Lembra que eu disse que, na idade certa, você iria para uma escola para aprender magia?

Douglas assentiu com a cabeça. O pai abriu um largo sorriso, mostrando que aquela fachada séria de antes era só para encobrir a surpresa que viria a seguir.

- Você recebeu a coruja com a carta da escola hoje! – Douglas ficou só olhando para o pai, embasbacado. - Depois que você foi para a escola de manha a coruja chegou antes que eu e sua mãe saíssemos para o trabalho!

- Legal! Quando começam as aulas?

- Calma lá! Antes você não quer em qual escola vai estudar?

- Não é Tapiruam como você havia dito?

- Na verdade, não. Hogwarts é outra escola de magia, mas fica na Inglaterra. Até que foi bom te colocar cedo numa escola de inglês, assim você já vai para Hogwarts entendendo o que eles estão falando.

Diante daquele comentário, Douglas não pode deixar de lembrar da garota irritante com que fazia inglês com ele e pensou feliz que finalmente se livraria dela. – Hogwarts, aí vou eu!


	2. Meu caro inimigo, nos vemos em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 02 – Meu caro inimigo, nos veremos em Hogwarts**

Na escola trouxa, tudo continuou na mesma normalidade de sempre.

Aline não contara nem mesmo a Cinthia que era uma bruxa, apenas que mudaria de escola, porque a mãe aconselhara a isso, do mesmo jeito que os irmão escondiam dos velhos amigos o que era por pedido do Departamento de Magia.

Quanto a Cinthia, que não tinha nenhum conhecido bruxo, o simples bom senso a impedia de sair espalhando que era uma bruxa.

Douglas, Giovanni e Jonathan já sabiam que eram bruxo, mas apenas os dois últimos sabiam que iam para Hogwarts e não contaram a Douglas para que ele não ficasse chateado, achando que ele iria para Tapiruam.

Luciana também fora aconselhada pelo pai para não dizer nada, que isso provavelmente causaria problemas para o Ministério. Além do mais, as amigas dela provavelmente a olhariam como um bicho se ela contasse que era bruxa, então era melhor não falar mesmo.

Mas lá pela metade de agosto, para a surpresa de Aline, Douglas veio andando na direção dela e de Cinthia na hora do recreio. (Não era dia das 5ª séries jogarem.)

- Então, soube que você vai mudar de escola - ele falava de um jeito lento e irritante.

- E isso lá te interessa, Tosco?

- Eu só vim confirmar um boato que ouvi pela "linha vermelha" - era como eles chamavam a linha pela qual ficavam sabendo o que acontecia um com o outro; a mãe de Aline contava alguma coisa para a mãe de Douglas que contava para ele, e o inverso também ocorria. - É verdade que você vai para Hogwarts?

Aline estava preparada para tudo, menos aquilo.

- Como é que você sabe sobre Hogwarts?!

- Por acaso, também vou estudar lá.

- Vocês também vão estudar em Hogwarts?!?!!!

Os dois olharam para Cinthia espantados. Mais um indo para uma escola de magia em outro país. Era coincidência de mais!

- Pelo que parece – disse Aline olhando feio para Douglas -, vamos. Mas fala baixo, não é bom espalhar isso por aí.

- Humpf! Era só o que faltava - disse Douglas. – Vou ter que te aturar até saindo do país. Então, nos vemos em Hogwarts.

- É, infelizmente.

- Mas a gente não vai falar com o diretor no dia 24? - disse Cinthia.

- Ah, beleza! Vou ter que aturara esse Tosco uma semana antes das aulas. Eu não poderia ter um destino pior?

- Olha quem fala! Eu preferiria enfrentar um dragão rabo-córneo húngaro do que ter que passar um dia inteiro agüentando esse seu gênio.

- Tosco! Dragões não existem!

- Você ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre o mundo da magia.

- Pode apostar que vou aprender mais do que você.

- Há! Você não sabe quase nada e duvido que consiga aprender mais do que eu já sei até o dia 24.

- Nunca duvide de Aline Quadros!

Douglas se afastou rindo e dizendo para si mesmo: - Isso é tão clichê! - Cinthia e Aline aproveitaram a descoberta e começaram a conversar sobre o que veriam nessa escola. Mas não puderam falar muito, o sinal tocou e tiveram que voltar para a sala.

**N/A:** Eu tirei a "linha vermelha" desse último filme que saiu do Homem-Aranha. Eu já ia criar uma coisa parecida, e quando vi o filme resolvi pegar o nome emprestado.


	3. O tio da barba

**Capítulo 03 – O tio da barba**

Chegando na Biblioteca Pública, Luciana ficou esperando com os pais do lado de fora. Haviam chegado uns 20 minutos antes com medo de perder alguma coisa.

Não tardou muito, Aline chegou com os pais e se surpreendeu em ver Luciana ali. Começou a conversar com ela e descobriu que a garota também ia para Hogwarts. Quatro pessoas da mesma escola iam para Hogwarts; era muito mais coincidência do que ela esperava! Contou a Luciana que Cinthia e (Argh!) Douglas também iriam para Hogwarts. Quando Cinthia chegou com os pais e os irmãos também ficou surpresa de ver Luciana ali, mas com uma conversa rápida acabou sabendo da novidade.

Ás 17:00h em ponto uma voz cumprimentou-os. Um velhinho de barbas e cabelos muito longos e vestes compridas e esquisitas apareceu, como num passe de mágica, sem que eles percebessem. Cinthia se lembrou que agora mágica era uma opção válida.

- Olá a todos. Sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da escola de magia Hogwarts. Três crianças... está faltando um. Espero que não se incomodem de esperar pelos Berttapeli.

Menos de um minuto depois Douglas chegou nem um pouco constrangido de ter se atrasado. Já seu pai, tentava explicar freneticamente porque não conseguiram chegar no horário.

- Tudo bem – disse Dumbledore. - Não precisa dar explicações. Bem, acho que todos aqui tem suas duvidas, mas vou explicar as que são da curiosidade de todos antes.

"O motivo pelo qual vocês vão estudar em Hogwarts e não na escola bruxa do Brasil é que o Departamento de Magia daqui é um tanto bagunçado. Desculpe Sr. Berttapeli, mas é verdade.

- Tudo bem, eu sei disso.

- Continuando... Como passamos por tempos de guerra a alguns anos, desenvolvemos um tipo de "monitoramento mágico", que funciona até os dias atuais para nos assegurarmos que tudo continua bem. Um rastreamento mais fraco era usado para saber quando os alunos não autorizados usam magia fora da escola, o mesmo tipo que tem aqui. Esse monitoramento mágico aperfeiçoado captou uma forte concentração vindo do Brasil, mais especificamente de vocês quatro e outras duas crianças. Como os outros dois vem de famílias totalmente bruxas não achei necessário que viessem hoje.

"Comunicamos o Ministério daqui e eles concordaram em enviá-los a Hogwarts, onde aprenderão a desenvolver mais suas habilidades mágicas do que se estudassem em Tapiruam.

- Isso explica muitas coisa - disse o Sr Berttapeli.

- Mas como você tem certeza de que somos bruxos? - perguntou Luciana, que estava curiosa para saber mais e mais do mundo bruxo.

- Vocês mesmos podem me dizer - disse Dumbledore. - Nunca aconteceu nada "anormal" quando se sentiram zangados, ou até mesmo perturbados?

- É... Teve uma vez em que só as luzes de casa funcionaram enquanto todo bairro estava com black-out, quando eu tinha uns 5 anos.

- Comigo também acontece uma coisa nas férias! - disse Aline se intrometendo. - Eu fiquei muito irritada com os meus primos porque eles me chamaram de tampinha rechonchuda - Douglas tossiu algo parecido com "verdade" – num jogo de basquete, e olha que eu sou mais velha do que eles. Depois, de todas as cestas que eu tentava fazer, todas eu acertava! Eles ficaram tão bravos... - Aline sorriu ao lembrar a cara de taxo dos primos.

- Viram só - continuou Dumbledore sorrindo. – Tenho certeza que vocês são bruxos, e de primeira eu diria. – Ele deu uma ultima olhada para todos e continuou. - Todos trouxeram as malas? Pois bem, acho que está na hora de partirmos.

- Só mais uma pergunta - disse Douglas – Como nos vamos para Londres? Pó de Flu?

- Não, não. Pó de Flu seria muito desconfortável em uma distância tão grande, e vocês ainda não tem permissão para aparatarem. Vamos de avião. Essas primeiras passagens de ida são por conta da escola, não se preocupem.

Dumbledore chamou um táxi enquanto que os outros iam nos carros da própria família. Assim que chegaram ao aeroporto, Dumbledore disse que o vôo sairia dali a 15 minutos. Nestes 15 minutos todos se despediram das famílias e embarcaram no avião, com uma sensação de surrealismo no ar.

O vôo saiu às 18:00 e ia durar bem umas 8 horas. Dumbledore parecia encantado com os botões do lado das poltronas e perguntava o que cada um fazia a Douglas, que estava sentado ao lado dele na janela. As meninas estavam sentadas nas poltronas da frente, com Luciana no corredor, Cinthia no meio e Aline na janela. Após umas 5 horas de vôo, Luciana já havia pegado no sono enquanto Dumbledore acabara de ir ao banheiro. Douglas não pensou duas vezes em aproveitar a oportunidade.

- Ei, Aline!

- Que é, Tosco? - disse ela mau humorada virando-se para trás.

- Eu sei que dia é hoje.

- Uau! A maior descoberta científica do século! Parabéns! - respondeu ela sarcástica. Não estava em clima para brigar, mas não ia deixar Douglas provocá-la sem levar o troco.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando - disse Douglas com um sorriso maldoso. - Hoje é seu Aniversário.

- E o que tem isso de mais? Você também tem onze anos, embora mentalmente você seja mais burro que uma criança de cinco.

- Que agressiva... só queria te desejar um feliz aniversário. E te dar um presentinho.

Ele abriu a bagagem de mão e entregou a Aline uma caixa com um bonito embrulho e um laço bastante arrumado. Olhou desconfiada para a caixa e depois para Douglas, que estava com uma cara muito inocente para parecer fingimento. Chacoalhou a caixa, ainda desconfiada, perto da orelha. Olhou para Cinthia pedindo um conselho, mas esta deu de ombros e continuou a ler o livro que levara para a viagem.

Abriu a caixa e viu uma boneca de pano comum. Pegou a boneca de dentro da caixa... nada de estranho. Apertou a barriga da boneca para ver se era macia e instantaneamente a cabeça explodiu, deixando a cara de Aline toda suja. Quando ela falou, cada sílaba tremia de raiva.

- Seu... Tosco... idiota! Espere só até o Dumbledore voltar!

- Ah! O tio da barba ainda demora.

- O que esta acontecendo? - Dumbledore perguntou calmamente.

Antes que Aline pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Douglas fez a cara mais inocente que poderia fazer e respondeu ao diretor. – Apenas um pequeno trote de aniversário, diretor. Uma simples e inocente brincadeira.

Dumbledore olhou-o severamente por detrás dos oclinhos de meia lua e não piscou, para o desconforto de Douglas. – Eu devo pedir que o Sr. não apronte mais estas brincadeiras, pelo menos no avião. Quando eu estava voltando percebi que três dos passageiros acordaram assustados. É verdade que o avião esta bastante vazio, mas não é educado atrapalhar as pessoas que estão aqui. – Ele falava baixo e calmo, mas com tal autoridade que Douglas abaixou a cabeça. - Além disso, nem todos tem o mesmo senso de humor, veja bem, e muitos não gostam de receber trotes como esse.

Aline mostrava um olhar de triunfo por trás de toda aquela sujeira que a boneca explosiva causara, e um ligeiro sorriso se estampara em seu rosto ao ver que Douglas não conseguia achar uma resposta. Dumbledore olhou para ela e dirigiu-lhe a palavra:

- Acho que você gostaria de se lavar, não? Venha, eu lhe mostro onde estão os banheiros.

Cinthia viu que Luciana havia acordado também com a explosão da boneca, mas continuara a ler o livro. Na verdade, ela prestou atenção em cada palavra do diretor e quando ouviu a voz dele dizer um pouco mais distante "aliás, feliz aniversário" , deixou o livro de lado e virou-se para trás.

- Toma essa, Tosco!

Ele só olhou feio e voltou a olhar pela janela, muito mau humorado. Cinthia também o achava um completo idiota, embora não chegasse ao nível de inimizade dele com Aline. Luciana também viu a cena, e quando Cinthia sentou-se novamente, as duas bateram as mão num 'toca aqui': adoravam ver alguém metido a esperto ficar com acara de taxo.

Dumbledore voltou logo em seguida e sentou-se ao lado de Douglas sem dizer nada. E o garoto também não estava em clima para conversar. Quando Aline voltou, passou de cabeça erguida como sempre fazia quando "ganhava" de Douglas ou o via se dando mal. Agora era pelos dois motivos.

- Como está o livro? - perguntou sentando-se entre Cinthia e a janela.

- Bom - respondeu ela bocejando -, mas é melhor parar. Tô morrendo de sono.

Logo todos estavam dormindo, menos Dumbledore. Pelos seus cálculos, seriam 5:00 da madrugada em Londres quando chegassem, e teria que manter-se acordado. Não queria perder o desembarque, além de não estar sentindo-se cansado o suficiente para dormir.

Acordou as quatro crianças antes de chegarem a Londres, para que pudessem ter uma vista da cidade antes do pouso.

Enquanto pegavam as bagagens, Luciana notou que as poucas pessoas que passavam por ali mal reparavam em Dumbledore, embora este estivesse usando vestes bruxas estupidamente espalhafatosas, na sua opinião.

- Diretor, como é que nenhuma destas pessoas repara... no senhor? Quer dizer, já havia reparado em Curitiba o fato de ninguém achar estranho uma pessoa estar usando vestes bruxas.

- Existem muitos meio pelos quais se pode passar despercebido no meio de multidões, e isso é algo que vocês podem acabar aprendendo em Hogwarts. Veja bem, no momento estou usando um feitiço mais ou menos complicado, mas também se pode usar poções ou até uma capa de invisibilidade. – O diretor viu que Douglas pegava a sua bagagem, a ultima que faltava continuou. – Mas vocês vão ter muito tempo para aprenderem tudo isso, e mais alguma outra coisa que talvez venha a ser útil.

Os cinco saíram do aeroporto e se encaminharam para uma parte deserta da rua que passava em frente deste. Dumbledore levantou a varinha e, no instante seguinte, um enorme ônibus roxo berrante, de três andares, parou na rua com os pneus cantando. Letras douradas no pára-brisa informavam: O Nôitibus Andante.

As quatro crianças olharam abobadas para o veículo, vendo que para o diretor parecia normal o fato de ônibus gigantes e chamativos aparecerem do nada. Pareceram sair do transe inicial quando um condutor de uniforme roxo abriu a porta do nôitibus para fazer a apresentação inicial.

- Bem vindos ao Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos leva-lo aonde quiser. Meu nome é Deméter Shumpike, Dimie, e serei seu condutor esta...

Seu olhar se deteve em Dumbledore, e pareceu que não iria passar dele.

- A ...Al... Alvo... Alvo Dumbledore? Não posso acreditar!

- É melhor você acreditar – disse o diretor -, ou ficaremos aqui plantados feito vegetais a noite toda.

- Ah, claro. Deixa que eu ajudo com as bagagens de vocês.

Eles subiram a bordo ajudados por Dimie. O susto não diminuiu nem um pouco quando viram camas no lugar de bancos. Dumbledore ficou com uma cama logo atrás do motorista e os quatro logo atrás dele.

- Quanto é para ir ate o Caldeirão Furado? - perguntou o diretor a Dimie.

- Não estamos muito longe, então são cinco sicles. Mas por oito vocês ganham um chocolate quente e por nove uma bolsa de água quente e uma escova de dentes da cor que você quiser.

Dumbledore pagou ao condutor e o motorista arrancou violentamente. Dimie deu aos cinco os chocolates quentes e as quatro crianças olharam para Dumbledore perguntando com os olhos "o que diabos era esse ônibus".

O diretor simplesmente disse: – Vocês ouviram, é um meio de transporte para bruxos e bruxas.

Aquilo com certeza não esclareceu a dúvida dos garotos, mas se contentaram em tentar entender. Quando o Nôitibus parou na frente do Caldeirão Furado, Dimie deu as escovas de dentes (Dumbledore peculiarmente escolheu uma verde ácido com pintas roxo-berrante).

Ao entrarem no bar-hospedaria um bruxo os atendeu prontamente. Ele parecia bastante agitado com a chegada de Dumbledore, mas não tão eufórico ou incrédulo como Dimie.

- Senhor Diretor! Como foi a viagem? Acabei de receber a sua coruja, me acordou agora pouco. Então estes são os novos alunos estrangeiros?

- Olá, Tom. Sim, estes são Douglas Berttapeli, Luciana Teixeira, Aline Quadros e Cinthia Christino. Você já arrumou os quartos?

- Sim, sim. Me acompanhem.

Eles subiram dois lances de escadas e Tom mostrou os quartos em que ficariam. As meninas guardaram as malas no quarto 22, e Douglas no 21, logo em frente ao delas. Dumbledore se despediu deles ali mesmo no corredor.

- Como vocês provavelmente vão querer dormir até mais tarde, eu volto depois do almoço, ás 13:30. Durmam bem. - E desaparatou na hora.

Douglas já vira o pai fazer aquilo antes e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta com força. As garotas ficaram de queixo caído, mas o barulho da porta se fechando despertou Aline, que gritou para que ele pudesse ouvi-la:

- Boa noite para você também, grosso! - quando falou novamente foi num tom um pouco mais brando. - Vamos dormir, vamos. Nunca consigo dormir direito em aviões.

Mas quando foi que a história já registrou que três garotas, com tanto para falarem umas às outras, fossem dormir tão logo se achassem sozinhas? Neste caso não foi diferente. Como tinham tirado cochilos no avião, conversaram durante todo o começo daquela manhã, até aproximar-se das oito horas. Tombaram nas camas já beirando o sono e tiveram sonhos curtos mas tranqüilos.


	4. No Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 04 – No Beco Diagonal**

A primeira a acordar foi Cinthia. Demorou um pouco para que se lembrasse onde estava, e foi preguiçosamente que se inclinou para ver que horas eram no relógio de pulso que deixara na mesa de cabeceira. Já passava um pouco das onze horas, mas demorou-se na cama com os olhos fixos no teto, pensando.

Desde pequenininha ela sempre acreditou em magia, mas nunca havia visto um bruxo de verdade. Pelo menos não um usando magia. Ela até tentara aprender aquela coisa de _wicca_, mas não era assim que ela imaginava que a magia fosse. E agora ela iria aprender magia em uma escola, e não seria como naquelas reuniões com a sua vizinha maluca. Ainda bem que seus pais iriam se mudar no verão para uma rua mais tranqüila, mas ela ia acabar perdendo a mudança.

Ficou naquela linha de pensamento por um tempo, gastando e re-gastando idéias e hipóteses sem chegar a uma conclusão, até que percebeu um barulho vindo da cama de Luciana. Cumprimentou a garota, esta ainda um pouco sonolenta, e se espantou de ver que eram 15 para meio-dia.

As duas se trocaram e esperaram por alguns minutos Aline se levantar. Mas como ela não dava sinais de estar no fim do sono, as duas lhe puxaram as cobertas, fazendo a menina praguejar.

- Que coisa! Me deixem dormir, oras!

Com um simples olhar, Cinthia e Luciana trocaram a mesma idéia, e logo a colocaram em prática. Tiraram Aline da cama e já iam arrastando-a até a porta pelo pé quando esta falou muito mal-humorada, mas fazendo força para parecer séria e não rir:

-OK! OK! Já acordei! Não precisam me jogar escada a baixo!

Quando desceram para almoçar, ainda na escada, Aline esbarrou em alguém que ia na mesma direção. Estava preste a pedir desculpas, mas assim que reconheceu quem era, teve ganas de xingá-lo na hora, não fosse um casal de visíveis bruxos que subia o lance de escadas. Mas a passagem dos dois serviu para que ela visse o motivo pelo qual se esbarraram.

- Seu Tosco burro! Olha por onde anda! Devia deixar para ler quando estivesse parado. Aliás, eu achava que você nem era capaz de ler, tamanha sua burrice!

- E eu achava que garotas metidas como você eram chatas o suficiente para não entrar em Hogwarts! Pelo visto estamos os dois enganados, mas eu estou fazendo algo útil, ao contrário do que você devia estar fazendo até agora.

Aline não conseguiu desmentir a última afirmação de Douglas, e ele captou um leve fraquejar na voz dela, sentindo que havia marcado um ponto.

- E o que o Sr. Tosco estaria fazendo de útil alem de esbarrar nos outros esperando que rolassem escada abaixo?

- Estou aprendendo as regras e história do principal jogo bruxo - Douglas mostrou o exemplar de "Quadribol através dos séculos" que vinha lendo pela escada. - Soube que Hogwarts tem um campeonato todo ano e planejo entrar no time. Claro, você não deve fazer a mínima idéia do que é Quadribol.

- Um jogo que se joga montado em vassouras e com quatro bolas. – Aline viu a surpresa estampada no rosto de Douglas, e o triunfo passou pelo seu próprio. Sentiu que voltava a estar na frente daquela discussão que, provavelmente, não daria em nada como todas as outras. - Pensa que eu fiquei parada no meio tempo que esperava vir para Londres? Pois bem, contei aos meus tios que bruxos que ia estudar em Hogwarts e adivinha o que um deles me deu: "Hogwarts uma história", uma obra _interessantíssima_ sobre toda a existência de nossa futura escola. Você por acaso sabe a quanto tempo Hogwarts foi fundada?

- Uns quatrocentos anos, acho... - Douglas falou sem muita convicção. Não fazia a menor idéia da resposta para aquela pergunta.

- Nada mais, nada menos, que uns _1000 anos_. Acho, também, que você não sabe que foram os quatro maiores bruxos da época que fundaram a escola, muito menos os seus nomes.

- Ah, pare de dar uma de metida a sabe-tudo! Pelo menos _eu_ vou entrar para o time de quadribol e _você_ vai ficar chupando o dedo.

- E por quê eu jogaria algo tão violento? Além disso, são quatro times de quadribol em Hogwarts, um para cada casa. Será que tem isso escrito aí no seu livro ou você simplesmente pulou um "capítulo chato" como fazia com os livros que nos mandavam ler na escola?

Douglas desanimou, mas não demonstrou. Não ia admitir que não sabia dos 4 times, e tentou uma saída evasiva.

- Então eu tenho mais chances de entrar para um dos times, já que são quatro. Agora, se você parou de se exibir, eu vou descer para almoçar como planejava antes de ser abordado pela mais irritante das criaturas.

Quando ele estava aos pés da escada, Aline ainda gritou:

- Só para você saber: os testes só podem ser feitos para entrar em UM dos times, e não é você que escolhe a casa. E os alunos só podem jogar a partir do SEGUNDO ANO!

Douglas quase tropeçou nos degraus que faltavam, mas conseguiu reunir o que lhe restava de dignidade e saiu pisando duro para as mesas.

O almoço transcorreu calmamente, ficando Douglas em uma mesa afastada das meninas, praticamente no outro canto da sala. Mal acabaram as sobremesas, Dumbledore apareceu do nada, do mesmo jeito que sumira na noite anterior. Cumprimentou as crianças e se dirigiu com elas para uma porta nos fundos do bar, que aparentemente dava para um pequeno espaço murado com nada mais que uma lata de lixo e uns matinhos a um canto. Luciana, um pouco cética quanto aquilo, soltou a língua numa pergunta que pairava na cabeça dos quatro.

- Me desculpe Sr. Dumbledore, mas... o que estamos fazendo aqui, nos fundos do Caldeirão furado?

- Ah, aqui é onde vocês poderão compra o seu material escolar todos os anos. - Ao ver a cara de ceticismo das crianças, acrescentou: - Não se preocupem, é só a entrada.

Ele contou alguns tijolos acima da lata de lixo e bateu no último com a varinha. Logo abriu-se um buraco no lugar do tijolo, que logo foi se alargando até formar uma passagem em arco bastante alta e larga, mostrando-lhes uma rua tortuosa que se perdia de vista no meio de pessoas e lojas, produtos e animais estranhos.

- Sejam bem vindos - disse Dumbledore - ao Beco Diagonal!

Cada um queria ir para uma loja diferente, mas contiveram-se ao lado de Dumbledore esperando instruções.

- Bem, primeiro sugiro que sigamos para o Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos, para trocarmos o dinheiro de vocês por galeões, sicles e nuques. Sugiro também que troquem os reais diretamente em galeões, é mais em conta do que trocar pela libra e depois em galeão.

- Eu não vou precisar trocar, diretor - disse Douglas. - Meu pai já trocou para mim ainda no Brasil. - Douglas abriu a carteira de moedas respectiva para dinheiro bruxo e deparou-se com a tal vazia. Olhou e revirou os bolsos, mas não encontrou nada em nenhum e olhou perplexo para Dumbledore. - Fui roubado! Não acredito... Fui roubado! Só pode ter sido lá no aeroporto, quando aquele cara esbarrou em mim.

Aline, esquecendo completamente que Dumbledore estava ali, pôs-se a humilhar Douglas o mais discretamente que pode.

- Só você mesmo para ser tão burro e descuidado a ponto de conseguir ser roubado. Você não tem um pingo de senso de segurança com o dinheiro, não?

Cinthia cutucou Aline discretamente e apontou Dumbledore com o canto do olho, indicando o ar de reprovação no rosto deste. Aline virou a cabeça levemente para o lado fingindo não ter visto o olhar do diretor. Este voltou-se para Douglas com um ar calmo.

- Quanto você trazia consigo, Douglas?

- Não muito. Só o suficiente para eu comprar alguns doces até chegar ao Gringotes daqui, onde ele disse que abriria uma conta para mim. Pelo menos a chave do cofre ainda está comigo.

Sem mais delongas, foram todos ao Gringotes. Aline e Douglas trocavam olhares de quem quer puxar briga, mas enquanto o "tio da barba" estivesse por perto era melhor manterem o bico fechado. Cinthia e Luciana observavam os dois lançarem esses olhares mortais com medo que um deles deixasse a prudência de lado e armasse briga debaixo do nariz do diretor. Por sorte correu tudo bem até entrarem no Gringotes, onde os dois pararam com os olhares furtivos para distrair os olhos com tudo a sua volta.

Tudo ali dentro era fantástico, sem falar nos carrinhos cheios de pedras preciosas e tesouros incalculáveis carregados pelos funcionários dali. Mas estes eram mais fascinantes que tudo ali: não eram pessoas que trabalhavam no banco dos bruxos, mas sim, veja só, duendes! As garotas os olhavam com curiosidade, mas Douglas, que já visitara o Gringotes do Brasil, considerava-os como uma parte normal do cenário. Só pelas caras que os duendes faziam ao observa-los passar, concluíram que não seria bom bancar o esperto com um deles.

Dumbledore foi até o fundo do banco, onde respectivamente se trocava dinheiro trouxa por bruxo. Assim como Douglas, Luciana também havia aberto uma conta no Gringotes londrino ainda no Brasil, mas não tinha acompanhado o pai porque este fora no seu horário de aula. Cinthia e Aline trouxeram o dinheiro para depositar na hora.

Com as chaves dos quatro cofres em mãos, um duende particularmente baixo e enfezado acompanhou-os pelos túneis debaixo da terra, onde estavam seus cofres. Dumbledore aconselhou quanto deveriam sacar, sendo que quase um quinto da quantia era extra para que gastassem com qualquer coisa que quisessem, fora Aline, que levava um terço a mais que todos como parte do presente de aniversário que seus pais haviam lhe dado.

Notaram que o diretor falava em inglês com os duendes, e apuraram os ouvidos mal acostumados para tentar entender o que diziam. De todos, Cinthia foi quem teve mais sucesso, já que o seu curso de inglês ensinava mais conversação que os outros. Quando saíram do banco, Dumbledore dirigiu-se a eles:

- Suponho que todos tenham feito um curso de inglês. - Eles confirmaram com acenos de cabeça. - É melhor assim. Dificilmente acharão alguém aqui que fale português. Só consigo falar nessa língua porque estou tomando "chá de português" que duram cerca de doze horas, mas sempre achei melhor aprender as coisa ao invés de simplesmente faze-las do modo mais prático. Fico feliz que não precisem de "chá de inglês", seria uma pena que, ao final do ano letivo, ainda não pudessem se desfazer deles. Eu mesmo vou tentar aprender português através de aulas, embora seja uma língua particularmente complicada e cheia de regras.

Aquilo só reforçava a opinião dos garotos de que Dumbledore era um grande bruxo, e de coração nobre também. Viram porque Hogwarts poderia ser considerada uma das melhores escolas de bruxaria do mundo, se não _a_ melhor. Se sentiram honrados em estudar numa escola dirigida por aquele bruxo.

Durante o curto caminho para a loja de varinhas, Dumbledore, como que adivinhasse o pensamento das crianças, andou devagar, para que elas prestassem atenção na conversas dos outros tentando entender o que diziam. Mas mesmo andando devagar, chegaram muito rápido à loja (na opinião dos garotos). Grandes letras douradas mas descascadas anunciavam o nome dela: Olivaras.

Quando Dumbledore abriu a porta da loja, puderam ouvir um homem falar bastante entusiasmado perto do balcão. Parecia já estar de saída.

- Muito bem, Cedrico! Pelo de unicórnio e freixo; assim como a de seu avô! - Ao ouvir a sineta tocar, o homem virou-se e parou por um instante, estático, ao ver Dumbledore. Logo lembrou-se que sabia falar e cumprimentou o diretor. - Dumbledore! Que surpresa em vê-lo aqui.

- Olá, Amos. Vim, hoje, acompanhar estes jovenzinhos pelo Beco Diagonal. São estrangeiros e não conhecem muito bem a região. Embora eu ache que saberiam se virar muito bem por aí - disse ele dando uma olhada significativa para Aline e Douglas, sem dúvida os mais "língua solta" dos quatro.

- Vão entrar no primeiro ano como o Cedrico aqui? Bom, quem sabe vocês vão para a mesma casa que ele? Vão adorar Hogwarts! Foi a época que mais gostei. Mas é melhor irmos agora, precisamos comprar todo o material e não queremos atrapalhá-lo, Dumbledore. Até depois.

- Tchau, Amos.

O homem saiu com o filho apressadamente, e parecia bastante atarefado. As crianças se assustaram quando um homem, já de cabelos grisalhos e com olhos azuis muito claros, falou detrás do balcão. Já devia estar lá antes, mas só agora repararam na sua presença.

- Olá Dumbledore! Que surpresa agradável, realmente. Nunca antes havia entrado quatro estrangeiros de uma só vez aqui na loja, não todos para comprar varinhas. De que país vocês são? - perguntou Sr. Olivaras dirigindo-se às crianças.

- Do Brasil, senhor - respondeu Aline, a que estava mais perto dele.

- Ah, Brasil. Pode-se encontrar as melhores madeiras mágicas neste país. Possui uma flora excepcionalmente abundante, devo dizer. Mas, mesmo assim, uso mais as madeiras daqui. Diria que sou um tanto patriota no meu trabalho, mas produzo varinhas tão boas quanto as brasileiras.

Enquanto falava, o Sr. Olivaras deixou a fita métrica medindo o braço de Aline e foi procurar em várias caixas modelos de varinhas diferentes. Fez o mesmo com os outros três até achar a varinha que combinasse com seu dono e soltasse faíscas coloridas.

Não demorou para que cada um saísse dali com sua própria varinha, sentindo que não teria a mínima graça ser bruxo se não usassem varinhas. Aline ficou com uma de carvalho, contendo em seu interior corda de coração de dragão, de 25 centímetros; Cinthia se deu bem com uma de salgueiro com pelo de unicórnio, 26 centímetros; e a de Luciana é feita de azevinho e também de pelo de unicórnio, de 22 centímetros. E depois de experimentar uns 15 modelos diferentes, Douglas conseguiu um efeito um tanto estranho, é verdade, mas mesmo assim um resultado com uma varinha de bordo e coração de dragão, 33 centímetros.

Depois da Olivaras passaram na Madame Malkin e compraram os uniformes, e depois disso os materiais. Douglas queria também ir na loja de animais mágicos, mas Dumbledore disse que era melhor pedir permissão aos pais antes de comprar um bichinho.

Durante todo aquele vai e vem entre as lojas, Aline e Douglas esqueceram de implicar um com o outro até quando Madame Malkin teve que pegar um numero maior de vestes para Aline, por causa da largura, e quando Douglas esbarrou numa pilha de 200 exemplares d'_O livro invisível da inviabilidade_, alegando que não os vira. Era tanta coisa para olhar e se espantar e admirar que se esqueceram da tarefa mais básica do dia-a-dia: azucrinar a vida do outro.

No final da tarde estavam tomando sorvete na Florean Fortescue, já que lá era verão enquanto que no Brasil é inverno. Enquanto tomavam sorvetes dos mais diversos sabores, Dumbledore explicou-lhes a como chegar até o expresso através da barreira 9 ½, que Tom (o estaleiro) os levaria até a estação, e que ele mesmo os esperaria em Hogwarts. Mas, que até lá, eles ficariam n'O Caldeirão Furado, só podendo sair para o Beco Diagonal. Mas eles nem queriam mais ir para a rua trouxa, o Beco era simplesmente muito mais interessante.

Os dias que os separavam do embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts passaram rapidamente e eles se divertiram um monte, quase sem nenhuma eventual briga entre Aline e Douglas. Parecia que haviam se conformado com a idéia de estudarem juntos e evitavam se "falar" até o início das aulas, nos últimos dias em que poderiam se divertir.


	5. O Expresso Vermelho

**Capítulo 05 – O Expresso Vermelho**

A barreira. Uma parede sólida, feita de tijolos, entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Como atravessá-la? Tudo o Dumbledore dissera parecia não fazer sentido e, como estavam os quatro imóveis, Aline se adiantou e correu de encontro àquela maciça parede de tijolos. Esperava sentir um baque do carrinho chocando se com a parede, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao sentir que continuava andando. Teria que fazer aquilo de olhos abertos da próxima vez para ver o que atravessara.

Ainda do outro lado, Cinthia, Luciana e Douglas estavam espantados com o resultado. Douglas adiantou-se falado baixo, mais para si mesmo que para as duas garotas.

- Se aquela metida a sabe-tudo passou, deve ser moleza.

E as duas o viram atravessar a barreira da mesma maneira que Aline. Cinthia passou por Luciana e sentiu que esta lhe segurava o braço.

- Por favor, Cinthia, vai comigo. Estou um pouco nervosa.

- Tudo bem.

As duas atravessaram juntas e não estavam preparadas para a cena que viram a seguir: antes que pudessem vislumbrar o trem, viram Aline e Douglas discutindo, com os carrinhos tombados e esquecidos, atrapalhando o vai-vem dos bruxos. Ainda bem que gritavam em português e ninguém entendia nada.

- Seu tosco idiota! **N/A: **Já virou marca registrada. Não sabe controlar o carrinho?! Se tiver uma só coisa quebrada dentro do meu você vai ver!

- A culpa é toda sua se você deixa o carrinho no meio do caminho de quem sai da barreira! Se você tivesse ido um pouco para o lado isso não teria acontecido!

- Eu estava bem longe da barreira! - e aqui ela começou a fazer uma irritante imitação de Douglas. – "Olhem para mim, sou um filhote de trasgo tosco e não sei parar o carrinho! Se não tivesse alguém para esbarrar eu certamente cairia nos trilhos"!

- Ah, quer saber? Pode ficar aí com a sua certeza absoluta do caso que eu vou procurar companhias melhores!

Ele ajeitou o malão no carrinho e saiu pisando duro. Certamente que não iria aturar aquela discussão por muito tempo e logo avistou dois conhecidos.

As duas garotas que não participaram da discussão ajudaram Aline a desvirar o carrinho e ajeitar o malão, até que Luciana viu com quem Douglas tinha ido falar.

- Olha só! São Big e Véio! (Dificilmente alguém os chamava pelo nome, tão acostumados que estavam com os apelidos.)

- É mesmo - disse Aline. – O que será que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Vocês duas não se lembram do que Dumbledore disse antes de embarcarmos? - perguntou Cinthia, ao que as outros duas balançaram as cabeças negativamente. – Ele disse que, além de nós, tinham mais duas crianças no Brasil com forte concentração mágica, e que vinham de famílias totalmente bruxas. Só podem ser esses dois.

É, tinha lógica em juntar os dois pontos e Aline e Luciana concordaram com a amiga.

Enquanto os três garotos conversavam, elas foram direto para o último vagão e ficaram em uma das cabines da frente. Não demorou muito para que elas ouvissem o apito do trem, indicando que logo partiriam. Aline olhou pela janela para observar os últimos passageiros embarcarem, mas logo jogou-se no banco novamente. - Aqueles três vão acabar perdendo o trem se não se apressarem.

O trem deu a ultima chamada e logo partiu. Estavam finalmente indo para a escola de magia, onde aprenderiam tudo o que pudessem para se tornarem grandes bruxas. Mas a paz de espírito em que se encontravam seus pensamentos logo foi interrompida por uma voz familiar que as trouxe à realidade.

- Ham, será que nós poderíamos deixar os nossos malões aqui? Todo o resto do trem está lotado.

Era Douglas que falava, em um tom de falsamente educado. Giovanni e Jonathan o acompanhavam. Aline logo respondeu no mesmo tom:

- E quem te disse que nós dividiríamos uma cabine com você?

- Oras, e eles ficam sem cabine também? - disse Douglas se referindo aos outros dois.

- Não - dessa vez Luciana também entrou na "discussão", deixando-a com um ar de brincadeira. - Eles podem entrar, mas Toscos não são admitidos nesta cabine.

- Ou todos, ou nenhum - disse Giovanni brincando. Apenas Cinthia reparou que Aline tinha corado, e respondeu no lugar dela:

- Nenhum - disse ela tentando parecer séria. – Tô brincando. Entrem de uma vez.

Eles guardaram os malões mas saíram logo em seguida, dizendo que tinham uns "projetos como bombas, que não podiam adiar". Elas não deram bola e começaram a conversar.

Mal as fazendas iam sendo substituídas por áreas de mata no cenário lá fora, as três garotas foram novamente interrompidas. Mas dessa vez não era nem Douglas, nem Giovanni, nem Jonathan; eram dois meninos ruivos e sardentos, gêmeos, provavelmente da mesma idade que elas, embora a altura indicasse o contrário. Pararam derrapando na frente da porta e entraram na cabine correndo, fechando aporta. Exibiam sorrisos marotos, mesmo parecendo que haviam corrido de uma ponta a outra do trem.

- Podemos nos esconder aqui? - perguntou um deles

- É só por uns instantes. Obrigado - respondeu o outro sem esperar resposta.

Os dois colocaram as orelhas na porta e as meninas aguçaram os ouvidos, intrigadas. Logo ouviram passos apresados e um menino falar bastante irritado:

- Ah, se eu pego esses dois! Aqueles fogos que colocaram no meu malão vai lhes custar muito caro. Tenho que mandar uma coruja a mamãe assim que chegar na escola.

Os dois garotos explodiram em risadas abafadas, para não chamar a atenção do que estava lá fora. Assim que só a voz do garoto era audível (ainda se queixando), os gêmeos cochicharam entre si:

- E o Percy nem notou que também pegamos a varinha dele.

Assim que tiveram certeza que a voz de Percy, juntamente com o corpo, iam para os fundos do vagão, os dois meninos se levantaram e abriram a porta, cautelosos.

- Tchau, e obrigada por nos esconderem.

- Nos vemos na escola! - essa frase chegou-lhes acompanhada por uma piscadela marota.

As garotas viram os dois sumirem de vista, indo na direção contraria á de Percy. Mas logo este passava pela porta da cabine delas, que os gêmeos haviam deixado aberta, gritando.

- Fred! Jorge! Voltem aqui!

Aline fechou a porta da cabine murmurando algo parecido como "garotos".

Lá pelo começo da tarde, uma mulher passou com um carrinho cheio de doces. Elas compraram algumas coisas e se divertiram principalmente com as figurinhas que vinham nos sapinhos de chocolate.

Jonathan, Douglas e Giovanni apareceram na cabine e os seis passaram o resto da viagem conversando e acabando com os doces que as garotas tinham comprado.

A um certo ponto da conversa, falavam sobre o que tinha saído de cada varinha quando experimentaram a certa. As garotas se divertiram debochando das faíscas marrons que saíram da de Douglas, que foram caindo em espiral e apagando como vaga-lumes tontos. Giovanni e Jonathan contaram que tinham comprado as varinhas no Brasil, e por isso eram feitas de materiais diferente. A de Giovanni era feita de pau-brasil e casco de suaçuetê **N/A: **ou cervo-do-pantanal, para os leigos; é, isso é brasileiro também, seus desinformados!, de 28 centímetros e meio. A de Jonathan era feita de araucária e osso de boto, de 36 centímetros. Realmente, eram materiais bem diferentes dos usados pelo Sr. Olivaras.

Já de noite, o trem foi diminuindo a velocidade, indicando que estariam chegando no destino tão esperado.


	6. Confusão na seleção

**#2ª Fase – primeiro ano**

**Capítulo 06 – Confusão na seleção**

O trem parou e eles desembarcaram. Um monitor tinha-lhes falado para deixarem a bagagem lá, que ela seria levada para o castelo. Qual não foi a surpresa dos brasileiros ao verem um homem duas vezes mais alto que o normal, e pelo menos quatro vezes mais largo, chamando pelos alunos do 1º ano. Assim que um montinho de crianças da idade deles se aproximou do homem, este se apresentou como Rúbeo Hagrid, o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts.

Enquanto que os alunos do segundo ano para cima iam até o castelo por meio de carruagens se cavalos (movidas por magia), Hagrid conduzia os alunos novos pelo lago, através de uma frotilha de barquinhos. A primeira visão que tiveram do castelo os encantou. Nunca tinham visto algo tão majestoso como Hogwarts, e as luzes acesas que podiam ser vistas pelas janelas pareciam convidá-los a entrar em um mundo novo e diferente do qual estavam saindo. Cinthia cochichou para Aline pois qualquer mais elevada poderia quebrar aquele momento mágico:

- É, é aqui que começa o nosso aprendizado.

- Incrível... - respondeu Aline lacônica.

Assim que os barquinho atracaram os alunos do primeiro ano foram conduzidos por uma escadaria. No alto uma mulher de olhar severo, com um coque bastante apertado, os esperava de costas para duas grandes portas de madeira. Assim que começou a falar os alunos perceberam que não era bom fazer brincadeiras com ela, tão séria era sua voz.

- Sejam bem vindos! Eu sou Minerva McGonagall, diretora substituta e professora de transfiguração. Atrás dessas portas se encontram os seus colegas de escola. Mas, antes de se juntarem a eles, vocês passarão pela seleção que escolherá em qual casa devem ficar. Elas são Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, Grifinória e Sonserina. Seu bom comportamento renderá pontos para a casa e o mau comportamento renderá a perda destes pontos. Ao final do ano letivo será feita a contagem destes pontos e a casa com maior pontuação ganhará o Campeonato das Casas. Agora, sigam-me.

McGonagall abriu as portas e os levou à frente das quatro mesas das casas, de frente para um banquinho com um chapéu remendado em cima. Quase levaram um susto quando o rasgo perto da aba se escancarou e o chapéu começou a cantar.

- Eu li sobre o chapéu seletor em _Hogwarts, uma história_ – cochichou Aline para Cinthia e Luciana -, ele escolhe a casa em que os alunos vão ficar de acordo com a personalidade, ou coisa parecida. Foi o fundador da Grifinória, Godric Gryffindor, que teve essa idéia.

O Chapéu Seletor terminou a canção e a Profª McGonagall chamou a primeira criança a ser selecionada. Katie Bell foi para a Grifinória, e logo em seguida a professora chamou...

- Douglas Berttapeli!

Ele andou até o banquinho e colocou o chapéu. Não demorou quase nada para o chapéu anuncias:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

_"Se eu tiver que estudar com aquele filhote de rinoceronte, eu ainda me vingo desse chapéu"_ pensou Aline enquanto acompanhava Douglas ir se sentar à mesa da Grifinória.

- Cinthia Christino! – chamou a Profª McGonagall.

Cinthia foi andando tão devagar que parecia que ia parar no meio do caminho.

_"Hum, o que temos aqui?"_ disse uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça assim que ela colocou o chapéu na cabeça. _"Interessante. Você daria uma boa lufa-lufa."_

_"Não tem uma casa melhor?"_ pensou ela para o chapéu, mas sem realmente esperar algum resultado. Aline tinha falado que na Lufa-Lufa só tinha panacas e Cinthia não estava muito feliz com a perspectiva de ir para essa casa. Para a sua surpresa o chapéu respondeu ao seu pensamento.

_"Sabe, você tem muitas das qualidade que Helga Hufflepuff valorizava; lealdade, paciência, sinceridade. Mas uma parte bem funda e mais forte da sua mente me diz que a melhor casa para você é..."_

- CORVINAL!

_"Obrigada!"_ – ela pensou antes de retirar o chapéu da cabeça. Foi um tanto aliviada que ela se sentou à mesa da Corvinal. Em seguida viu o menino da loja de varinhas ser selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa depois de uma Amanda Darkcat ir para a Sonserina.

Logo Jonathan Harper foi chamado e o Chapéu Seletor o colocou na Corvinal também. Já no final da seleção, Giovanni Pieri foi colocado no Sonserina, e em seguida a Profª McGonagall chamou...

- Aline Quadros!

Aline respirou fundo e andou decidida até o banquinho.

_"Oh, puxa vida! Que confusão está a sua cabeça, menina!"_ falou a vozinha do chapéu dentro da cabeça de Aline. _"Mas eu sei exatamente onde te colocar."_

_"É na Sonserina, certo?"_ pensou Aline antes que o Chapéu Seletor a selecionasse.

_"Sonserina? Não, garota, eu acho que não. Mas por que você quer tanto ir para a Sonserina?"_

_"Ora, eu acho que as minhas características batem com as da casa."_

_"É, algumas, mas não a maioria. E vejo também que você só leu o começo de _Hogwarts, uma história_, ou você não estaria me pedindo para ir para a Sonserina._

_"Verdade. Eu só li até um pouco depois da fundação."_

_"Mas... também há outro motivo. Estou certo?"_

_"Epa!"_

_"É, eu estou certo. Saiba que este não é um bom motivo para você se basear em suas escolhas ou julgamentos. Pode acabar se arrependendo depois. De um jeito ou de outro, você ainda vai me agradecer mais tarde por eu te colocar na..."_

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Aline tirou o chapéu da cabeça rudemente e se sentou na mesa da Grifinória o mais longe que pôde ficar de Douglas. Estava extremamente irritada com o Chapéu Seletor, não imaginado como poderia agradecê-lo por um destino tão miserável.

Assim que a professora chamou "Luciana Teixeira!", Aline torceu para que a amiga acabasse na Grifinória também para lhe fazer companhia, mas ela foi selecionada para a Corvinal também. Agora sim ele estava extremamente chateada; ia ter que aturar o tosco do Douglas em todas as aulas, Cinthia e Luciana estavam em outra casa e, acima de tudo, o Chapéu Seletor não a colocou na mesma casa que Giovanni.

Ao final da seleção sobraram apenas dois garotos: os gêmeos ruivos que entraram na cabine das garotas durante a viagem de trem. A Profª McGonagall chamou o primeiro deles:

- Fred Weasley!

Um dos dois se adiantou e sentou no banquinho, mas mal o chapéu tocou sua cabeça desatou a falar, assustando a todos no salão.

- Aaaah, acho que você e seu irmão se dariam bem na Zonko's, Jorge Weasley!

Todo o salão explodiu em risadas enquanto McGonagall arrancava o chapéu da cabeça de Jorge e aplicava uma bronca nos dois gêmeos. Dumbledore teve que se segurar para não rir pois sabia que os professores sentados a seu lado não tinham muito senso de humor.

Quando toda a confusão se acalmou e os gêmeos Weasley foram selecionados corretamente para a Grifinória (tem-se de admitir que foi preciso uma certa dose de coragem para fazer aquela brincadeira na frente de tanta gente), o diretor fez um breve discurso antes do jantar. Os pratos se encheram de comida, deixando os corações dos novatos de Hogwarts um pouco mais leves do que quando entraram. Os mais variados e deliciosos pratos foram servidos, e quando todos já estavam mais que satisfeitos os pratos de ouro foram limpos como que num passe de mágica. Os monitores-chefe de cada casa conduziram os alunos do primeiro ano para fora do salão e direto para as salas comunais.


	7. Aulas e alunos

**Capítulo 07 – Aulas e alunos**

Na manhã seguinte receberam os horários das aulas durante o café da manhã. Quando Aline terminou de comer, foi se sentar com Cinthia e Luciana na mesa da Corvinal.

- Bom dia! O que você veio fazer aqui?

A, Cinthia, você sabe. Não consigo ficar muito tempo perto de companhias idiotas, chatas e _toscas_.

- Então os horários deveriam ter te animado um pouquinho – disse Luciana balançando o seu horário na frente da menina. – Temos aulas de Feitiços juntas. Além disso, tem outras pessoas na Grifinória além do Tosco. Por que não tenta se enturmar um pouco?

- Eu tentei, ontem, depois do jantar, mas as meninas do dormitório só falam de quadribol...Vocês esperam eu pegar o meu horário? É rapidinho!

Cinthia acompanhou Aline ir falar com a monitora-chefe da Grifinória e voltar com um papelzinho. Ela pediu o de Luciana emprestado e comparou os dois.

- É, as duas casas tem muitos horários em conjunto.

- Deixa eu ver o _seu_ horário – disse Cinthia pegando o papel da mão da amiga sem esperar resposta. – Ahá! Eu sabia!

- O quê? – perguntou Luciana. Ele não sabia que Aline gostava de Giovanni.

Com um olhar significativo (que dizia "eu vou te matar"), Aline disse a Cinthia para não contar.

- Ah, nada de mais. Não é nada não – disse Cinthia tentando achar uma resposta convincente. – É só que... quando nós temos aulas junto com a Lufa-Lufa, a Grifinória tem com a Sonserina.

E precisa ficar tão feliz com essa mirabolante dedução? – Luciana ficou desconfiada, mas não podia esperar que as duas contassem todos os seus segredos a ela de uma hora pra outra, já que só tinham começado a se falar a pouco mais de uma semana. – De qualquer forma, é melhor irmos para a aula ou chegamos atrasadas.

Aline foi sozinha para a aula de Herbologia perguntando aonde eram as estufas para um monitor da sua casa. Cinthia e Luciana teriam transfiguração. Jonathan as acompanhou e mostrou onde era a sala, já que ele tinha se informado com um monitor pouco antes.

No almoço, Aline comeu rapidamente e foi falar com Cinthia e Luciana (de novo) na mesa da Corvinal. Antes que se afastasse muito da mesa, ainda pôde ouvir Douglas fazer um comentário mais para que ela ouvisse do que para os outros:

- Vejam só! A Srta. Sabichona não se encaixa na Grifinória. Vejamos se ela se dá melhor com companhias de outras casas já que ela se acha tão esperta.

Ela tentou ignorar os comentários, já estava acostumada, mas foi um tanto irritada que se sentou perto das amigas.

Giovanni, Douglas e Jonathan tinham se enturmado com os companheiros de dormitório, mas ainda se sentiam melhor quando estavam os três juntos, como na escola trouxa.

- Vocês não vão acreditar se eu contar – disse Aline. – Mas antes precisam saber de uma coisa.

- Não enrole tanto e fale mais – disse Cinthia.

- Tão vendo aquele homem ruivo, na mesa dos professores?

- Hum-rum – respondeu Luciana.

- Pois então, ele ensina Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Sabem os gêmeos Weasley, que armaram uma confusão na seleção?

- Fred e Jorge, que foram pra Grifinória – lembrou Cinthia.

- Esses mesmo. Aquele professor é tio deles. Mas não façam essas caras espantadas ainda, tem mais. – Aline fez uma pausa dramática para aumentar o suspense. – Hoje, na aula, ele foi dar uma palavrinha com os dois, e eu estava sentada perto deles de modo que pude ouvir toda a conversa. Ele falou que não era bom os dois ficarem fazendo brincadeiras pela escola e tudo mais, mas depois ele deu os parabéns aos dois por algo tão criativo! Vê se pode! Um professor incentivando esse tipo de atitude!

- Só podia ser tio daqueles dois.

- Deve ser de família.

Tá. Mas, mudando de assunto – interrompeu Aline -, vocês tiveram Herbologia, certo?

- É – respondeu Cinthia. – Em conjunto com a Sonserina.

- Eee...

- Nada de mais. Quer saber, foi chato e irritante. A aula tava morna e a turma da Sonserina claramente debochava de nós duas e do Big por sermos brasileiros. Mesmo com o Véio nos dizendo que depois que se fala com eles não parecem tão ruins assim, eu é que mão vou querer passar uma tarde rodeada de sonserinos.

- Aline – interrompeu Luciana -, você também teve Herbologia hoje! Pra mim você anda é bastante interessada na turma da Sonserina. Ou eu deveria dizer em _alguém_ da Sonserina?

- Shhh! – Aline olhou em volta e viu aliviada que Jonathan não estava prestando atenção na conversa delas. – Tá bom, eu digo. Você tá certa, é em alguém da Sonserina que eu estou interessada sim, Mas não espere que eu te diga quem é.

- E nem precisa. Tá na cara que é o Vé...

- É! Mas não fica espalhando isso por aí, tá legal?

- Tudo bem. Por mim ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Mas ele não vale a pena...

Aline deu uma última consultada nos horários e disse:

- Transfiguração e mais Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. O que vocês fizeram em Transfiguração?

- Tivemos que transformar um clipes de ferro em um botão de madeira.

- E não pense que é fácil – disse Luciana. – Eu só consegui deixar o meu clipes com cor de madeira, mas ainda era de metal.

- E o meu continuou do mesmo jeito que estava no começo da aula. Sem uma mínima diferença.

- Pena que vocês não tem Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas hoje, é muuuito legal! Claro, no primeiro ano só vamos estudar na teoria, mas lá pro final vamos ter aulas práticas.

Cinthia, Luciana e Jonathan foram para a aula de história da Magia depois que ele voltou da mesa da Sonserina. Giovanni teria aulas de Feitiços em conjunto com a Lufa-Lufa e Transfiguração.

Os alunos levaram um susto quando viram que História da Magia era ensinada por um fantasma, mas logo se acostumara. Como a aula estava muito chata, Cinthia e Luciana não paravam de cochichar. E só Jonathan entendia o que elas falavam quando elevavam o tom de voz, já que conversavam em português. Teriam o resto da tarde livre, isso é, se conseguissem ficar acordadas até lá.

Aline estava se dando bem em Transfiguração, e foi a única que conseguiu transformar o clipes com perfeição até o final da aula. Ficou muito contente ao ver que Douglas só conseguiu mudar a textura do clipes. Os que conseguiram um pouco mais de sucesso além de Aline foram os gêmeos Weasley. Mas eles faziam tantas brincadeiras e piadas entre uma transfiguração e outra que poderiam ter conseguido um resultado melhor sem a bagunça.

O dia seguinte seria um pouco mais divertido (se não considerar a chatíssima aula de História da Magia que Cinthia e Luciana teriam depois de uma aula de Astronomia que foi até meia-noite no dia anterior. Cinthia acabou dormindo enquanto o Prof° Binns explicava com grande empolgação o início da história da magia). Logo depois disso eles teriam...

- Feitiços! Nossa primeira aula conjunta! – disse Aline ao encontrar Cinthia no corredor. Luciana já estava mais à frente porque não teve que acordar antes de se levantar.

- O Prof° Flitwick é diretor da minha casa. Perguntei a ele ontem o que teríamos que fazer e treinei um pouco, mas sem um resultado muito bom.

- Acho que na aula vai ser melhor.

Foram as últimas a chegar, mas o professor ainda não estava em sala. Sentaram-se ao lado de Luciana e, Aline reparou, na frente de Douglas e Jonathan.

O professor chegou e toda a sala abafou risinhos quando ele teve que subir em uma pilha de livros para ficar visível atrás de sua mesa. Explicou q prática simples da levitação e fez todos ensaiarem os movimentos necessários com a varinha. Depois deu uma pena a cada aluno e todos praticaram.

Aline foi a primeira a conseguir levitar a pena. Mas alguns alunos conseguiram logo depois, e os gêmeos Weasley faziam as duas penas flutuarem de um para o outro. Cinthia estava perdendo a paciência, afina, já tinha praticado aquilo antes.

- _Vingardium leviosa! Vingardium leviosa! VINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_...

E finalmente a sua pena saiu flutuando. Era a primeira mágica que ela fazia certo! Cinthia mal podia acreditar que havia conseguido enquanto via sua pena ir lentamente até o teto.

- Nossa! – exclamou Aline. – Tá indo mais altas que a minha!

Mas enquanto as duas observavam a pena, ninguém notou que Douglas resolvera treinar com outra coisa. E que um tinteiro flutuava a poucos centímetros da cabeça de Aline.

_Splosh!_

Aline se virou lentamente para trás e viu a varinha de Douglas apontada na sua direção e um sorriso na cara dele. Todos olhavam a cena, e alguns davam risada.

- Professor! – chamou Aline.

- Sr. Berttapeli! – disse Flitwick quase caindo da pilha de livros. – Detenção e 6 pontos a menos para a grifinória! - Ele murmurou mais alguma coisa e a tinta desapareceu da cabeça de Aline.

_"Isso é bom demais!"_ pensou Aline. _"Detenção no segundo dia de aula! Tô adorando Hogwarts!"_

Quando saíram para o almoço, Douglas continuou na sala de aula para marcar a detenção com o professor.

Desta vez foi Cinthia que ficou na mesa da Grifinória. Luciana estava conversando com Tanta, a colega de quarto delas, mas Cinthia não havia sentido muita afinidade com a garota.

As aulas foram um melhores que antes, ainda mais agora que Cinthia melhorara um pouco em Transfiguração. Mas o que a preocupou foi a última aula do dia: Quadribol. Estava curiosa para saber mais daquele esporte bruxo, mas a idéia de montar em uma vassoura era um tanto ridícula. Jonathan já sabia voar e até jogava um pouco de quadribol, e foi explicando a Cinthia e Luciana algumas regras e macetes do jogo. Definitivamente, ele era uma pessoa legal depois que se conhecia melhor, mesmo andando com companhias como Douglas.

A profª Wooch já estava esperando os alunos. Quando todos chegaram ela disse que na primeira aula iriam apenas aprender a voar, e explicou o que deveriam fazer. Ficara do lado esquerdo das velhas vassouras da escola e tentaram fazer com que elas se levantassem até suas mãos. Quando todos conseguiram, Madame Wooch mandou que montassem e dessem pequenos impulsos para permanecer no ar. Mas o problema foi quando ela deu permissão para darem vôos baixos. A vassoura de Cinthia não se mexia. Ela ficou ali, parada a um metro do chão, balançando os pés furiosamente tentando fazer a vassoura se mexer.

- Mexe! Para frente! – _"Será que tem que dizer alguma palavra mágica pra funcionar?"_ pensou. – Voe! Para o alto e avante! Shazan! Porcaria!

- Problemas com a vassoura?

Cinthia olhou meio embaraçada para o menino, porque o sorriso dele indicava que ele havia ouvido ela dizer "shazan" para a vassoura.

- Dá pra notar, é? – com uma olhada melhor ela acabou reconhecendo o menino. – O seu nome é Cedrico, certo? Cedrico Diggory? Eu te vi sair da Olivaras, lá no Beco Diagonal.

- E você deve ser uma das brasileiras que tava entrando.

- Sou. Cinthia Christino. Mas então, como é que se voa nessa coisa?

- Você só precisa se inclinar de leve e dar um empurrãozinho para frente com o corpo.

Cinthia tentou e conseguiu. Ficou feliz, mas não sorriu porque ainda tinha um problema.

- Como é que eu paro?! – ela perguntou antes que se afastasse demais do garoto. Ele a seguiu e explicou:

- Você só precisa votar o corpo para trás. Mas antes, não quer aprender a virar?

- Fale antes que eu bata em alguma coisa, por favor!

- Puxe a vassoura para o lado com as mãos, mas também se incline um pouco junto.

Cinthia fez exatamente o que ele disse e deu a volta no menino, parando ao lado dele.

- Até que não é tão difícil. Obrigada, Cedrico! – disse ela dando o primeiro sorriso desde que começara a aula.

- Não foi nada.

Cinthia se afastou e procurou Luciana no meio dos alunos. As duas ficaram apostando pequenas corridas até a aula acabar, o que infelizmente não demorou muito.

Voltando ao castelo, Aline insistiu para que fossem fazer a lição de Feitiços, mesmo não sendo para o dia seguinte. De alguma forma, Luciana conseguiu sumir enquanto iam para a biblioteca, e Cinthia teve que ficar até terminar.

Na quarta-feira descobriram que nem todos os professores eram legais. Quase ninguém tinha ido com a cara da profª Minerva (Aline a considerava um bom exemplo), mas era só um pouquinho rígida, se comparada com o professor de Poções. Severo Snape. Nem o nome indicava boa vontade, e muitos se perguntavam por quê uma pessoa assim estaria dando aulas ao invés de assustando dragões.

Cinthia, Luciana e Jonathan ainda tiveram sorte: tinham apenas um tempo de Poções antes do almoço, quando poderiam se recuperar do sufoco da aula. Já Aline e Douglas tinham as duas últimas aulas com aquele professor insuportável.

E, como um milagre, Aline não prestou muita atenção no começo da aula. Para ela, ter duas aulas seguidas com Giovanni era uma sorte tremenda. Pena que ele estava sentado ao lado de Douglas, que estragava a "paisagem".

À medida que a aula avançava, Aline conseguiu se concentrar um pouco mais no que o professor dizia. Teve chances de responder às perguntas de Snape, mas depois da terceira que acertava ficou com a impressão de que ele não gostava disso. Assim que levantou a mão para responder a sexta pergunta foi ignorada, e era a única que sabia.

- Será que todos vocês tem as cabeças tão ocas que não sabem aonde se pode encontrar bezoar?

- Professor – disse Aline se levantando. – O bezoar é uma pedra encontrada no estômago da cabra e pode ser usada para...

- Eu não perguntei a você, Srta. Quadros. – Aline se calou de imediato. – O que você acha de deixar o resto da sala participar da aula e nos poupar da sua atitude sabe-tudo? – Ela se sentou um tanto magoada por ser tratada assim por um professor. Para piorar, ele acrescentou: - E menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória por ter uma aluna tão petulante. Então, alguém sabe a utilidade de um bezoar, como a Srta. Quadros estava prestes a nos falar?

Aline viu que Douglas se sacudia segurando o riso por vê-la naquela situação. Mas ele logo parou, porque Giovanni havia levantado a mão e Snape olhava na direção deles. Aline reparou que o professor não gostou nada de ver um sonserino perto de um grifinório, mas escutou a resposta de Giovanni. Estava certa. Apesar disso Snape não deu pontos a ele como fez com os outros sonserinos, e Aline teve certeza que era por causa de Douglas.

Nas duas aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Cinthia e Luciana perceberam porque Aline gostara tanto da matéria. Era o professor mais legal que elas tinham visto e o assunto era extremamente interessante.

O professor, Mark Weasley, era muito divertido e sempre fazia perguntas fáceis para os alunos responderem certo e ganharem o maior número de pontos possível. Mesmo Cinthia, que só respondia às perguntas do professor se fosse forçada, conseguiu 15 pontos para a Corvinal acertando três perguntas.

No final das aulas, foi com espanto que Cinthia e Luciana encontraram Aline tão chateada. Depois de ouvirem o que aconteceu na aula de Poções, as duas não reclamaram quando Aline sugeriu que fossem fazer as lições.

- Primeira aula do dia? Quadribol.

- Dessa você vai gostar!

Cinthia tinha ido até a mesa da Grifinória falar com Aline no café da manhã. Luciana conversava com Tanya, e o papo delas não era muito interessante para Cinthia. (As últimas novidades na Madame Malkin que saíram no Profeta Diário.)

- É claro que eu vou gostar! Olha com _quem_ a aula é conjunta!

- Sonserina... sinceramente, eu não entendo essa paixonite que você tem pelo Véio.

- Ah, vai dizer que você não gosta de nenhum garoto?

- Vou sim. E me sinto ótima, livre! Eu acho que é bobagem ficar de olho num piá tão cedo. É perda de tempo.

- Sem graça.

Aline terminou o café e foi para o campo de quadribol, não sem antes espichar o olho para a mesa da Sonserina. É, Giovanni já estava lá no campo.

Madame Wooch chegou logo depois dela e já foi dando instruções para montarem nas vassouras. Como Aline logo viu, não só montar e sair voando. Era preciso fazer a vassoura se levantar magicamente sem usar a varinha para que ela flutuasse. Giovanni foi um dos primeiros a conseguir que a vassoura pulasse para a mão, e foi com raiva que Aline viu Douglas fazer o mesmo logo em seguida.

- De pé! DE PÉ!

As suas tentativas não davam mais resultados que fazer a vassoura rolar no chão. Quando finalmente a vassoura se levantou, Aline esticou a mão para pegá-la, mas a vassoura não parou. Continuou subindo e subindo, com Aline se segurando nela com apenas uma mão, indo cada vez mais alto.

- Vassoura estúpida! Idiota! Volta pro chão! Coisa burra!

Enquanto ela praguejava (nunca passou pela cabeça dela pedir socorro), Aline sentiu a vassoura desacelerar como se tivesse algum peso nela, indo parar a uns vinte metros do chão. Olhou para trás e viu uma garota agarrada à cauda de sua vassoura, mas ainda firmemente montada na própria. Ela era magra, usava óculos e tinha longos cabelos castanhos lisos que usava soltos. Aline não retribuiu o sorriso da garota porque ela tinha o brasão da Sonserina nas vestes. Estava quase terminando _Hogwarts, uma história_ e sentia pena de Giovanni por ter ido para aquela casa.

- Você está bem? – Ela tinha uma voz fininha, mas não tinha nenhuma nota de zombaria, e Aline lembrou-se que para tudo existiam exceções.

- Estou. Só descobri do pior jeito que não gosto de vassouras.

- E pelo jeito essa aí não foi muito com a sua cara. Aliás, me chamo Amanda Darkcat.

Aline Quadros. Tem como eu descer sem partir o pescoço?

- Segure com as duas mãos na vassoura que eu te puxo até lá embaixo.

Quando chegaram ao chão, madame Wooch correu na direção de Aline, perguntando se queria ir à enfermaria e dando alguns conselhos para voar com mais segurança. Aline não ouviu metade do que ela dizia, mas olhava para os alunos que estavam atrás da professora. O pessoal da Sonserina (menos Amanda) riam-se dela, assim como todos os garotos da Grifinória. Mas o que realmente a chateou foi ver Giovanni rindo ao lado de Douglas, os dois se dobrando de dar risada.

Disse qualquer coisa a Madame Wooch e a aula voltou ao normal. Quando a maioria conseguia fazer vôos curtos, Aline ainda estava magoada com a atitude de Giovanni. Mas a raiva que sentia por Douglas por ter tirado sarro dela era mais forte, e ela tentava atrapalhá-lo ao máximo. Quando ele tentava acelerar um pouco, Aline cortava na sua frente, fazendo-o desviar para o lado, e uma vez ele quase foi para o chão.

Ao final da aula nenhum dos dois progrediu muito, mas Aline se sentia um pouco melhor.


	8. De travessuras e pergaminhos

**Capítulo 08 – De travessuras e pergaminhos**

E as aulas continuavam. Os brasileiros estavam entrando no ritmo e Hogwarts muito bem, e cada vez gostavam um pouco mais do castelo. E com o tempo, chegavam cada vez mais perto os jogos de quadribol. Numa sexta-feira, às vésperas do primeiro jogo do ano (Grifinória x Lufa-Lufa), Aline não podia deixar passar a chance de humilhar Douglas. Quando estavam saindo da última aula, Aline esbarrou nele de propósito.

- Olha por onde anda, Metida Sabe-Tudo!

- Ah, Tosco. Não te vi aí. Mas vou aproveitar a situação pra te perguntar uma coisa: eles te deixaram jogar no jogo de amanhã?

Douglas sabia que ela vira quando McGonagall recusou o pedido implorado dele para fazer parte o teste para entrar no time. Não queria cair no jogo dela, mas acabou respondendo um pouco mais nervoso do que pretendia:

- Você estava lá, puxando o saco da professora, quando eu pedi para fazer o teste. Parece que a Sabe-Tudo está tendo amnésia ultimamente. Primeiro não responde mais nada nas aulas de Poções, e agora isso!

- Não, eu não estou com amnésia. Só queria ter certeza de que você foi _burro_ o bastante para desperdiçar o seu tempo lendo um livro que só seria um _pouquinho_ útil no segundo ano, e olhe lá!

- Quem está perdendo tempo aqui é você! Veio me fazer uma pergunta que já sabia a resposta. Isso é ser repetitiva.

A "conversa" não havia tomado o rumo que Aline queria, e para piorar mais um pouco a situação, Giovanni e seus colegas de classe estavam passado pelo corredor, e Aline viu que eles riam daquela discussão. Mas para sua surpresa, Douglas foi na direção contrária do grupo, fingindo que não vira Giovanni. Pelo jeito Douglas estava evitando a turma da Sonserina, mas Aline não sabia dizer o motivo certo.

Grifinória venceu o jogo, e todos comemoraram muito. Mas teve duas pessoas que comemoraram mais que todos: Fred e Jorge Weasley. À tarde, ninguém agüentava ficar na torre da Grifinória de tantas bombas de bosta que eles soltaram por lá na empolgação. Como se não bastasse esvaziar a sala comunal, ainda foram gastar algumas bombas pelos corredores.

Foi aí que erraram. Enquanto soltavam uma bomba na porta da sala de Transfiguração, Filch apareceu e levou os dois até sua sala pelos colarinhos.

Enquanto Filch anotava a transgressão dos dois e ameaçava com os costumeiros "podem pegar uma detenção por isso" e depois dizendo "essas coisas já não funcionam mais; seria melhor arrancar-lhes as tripas para aprenderem de uma vez", Fred e Jorge olhavam entediados a sala a sua volta.

Fred olhou para as gavetas de arquivos num lado da sala e não pôde deixar de ficar curioso ao ver uma que dizia "Confiscado e Muito Perigoso". Apontou a gaveta para Jorge e este lhe mostrou mais uma bomba de bosta no bolso enquanto Filch se distraia com as fichas. Jorge jogou a bomba no outro canto as sala e Filch se levantou para ralhar com ele:

- Seu pirralho... O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Mas eu não fiz de propósito – Jorge tentava ganhar tempo para o irmão. – A bomba caiu do meu bolso e estourou. Olha o furo...

Fred, que estava ao lado das gavetas, abriu-a e pegou o único item que estava lá dentro, guardando-o no boldo.

Filch acabou de ralhar com Jorge e voltou para as fichas dos dois. Deu-lhes detenções pesadíssimas por causa do novo cheiro de sua sala, mas os garotos não reclamara, apenas concordaram como bons meninos.

Ao saírem da sala de Filch, procuraram uma que estivesse vazia em que pudessem examinar o novo achado.

- Onde está? – perguntou Jorge.

- Aqui – disse Fred tirando-o do bolso.

Os dois olharam por quase dois minutos para o objeto sem saberem bem o que achar daquilo.

- Um pergaminho? – disse Jorge meio cético.

- Pode estar encantado.

- Precisamos de um feitiço que o revele.

- Mas vai levar décadas até a gente achar alguma coisa que preste na biblioteca.

- Mas não precisamos pesquisar. Podemos perguntar para alguém.

- Quem iria saber um feitiço desses além dos professores?

- A maior puxa-saco que conhecemos: Aline Quadros. Ela é a única grifinória que se deu ao trabalho de decorar todos os livros. Mas o problema vai ser tirar essa informação dela sem levantar suspeitas.

- Acho que tenho uma idéia. Nós podemos...

Quando Fred terminou de explicar o plano, os dois garotos correram para a sala comunal para coloca-lo em prática. Mas Aline não estava lá, então só havia um único lugar em que eles poderiam acha-la: na biblioteca.

E lá estava ela, fazendo a redação de História da Magia junto com Cinthia e Luciana, que não conseguiu fugir dessa vez. Se aproximaram sem serem notados.

- Ó Lucy, só faltam 12 centímetros. E você esqueceu alguns detalhes. Dá uma olhada no livro, não custa.

- Sabe o que você faz – sussurrou Cinthia para que só Luciana ouvisse. – Enrola com palavras inúteis, faz letra gigante e espaça bastante as linhas.

- Hum-rum.

- Olá vocês! – disse Fred.

- Será que você poderia ajudar a gente, Aline?

- Com o quê?

- É que fizemos uma aposta com o Gui, nosso irmão.

- Ele nos mandou uma carta nos desafiando a descobrir um feitiço que revelasse a mensagem que ele ocultou no verso.

- E fizemos uma aposta de tempo, mas não podemos pagar essa aposta...

- ... então viemos procurar a resposta na fonte mais rápida: você, a própria biblioteca em duas pernas.

- Bom, vocês podiam usar o _aparecium_. É bem simples de ser executado, mas imagino que seu irmão não iria usar um feitiço muito complicado.

- Obrigado Aline!

- A gente se vê!

Os dois saíram apressados porta afora. Aline continuou olhando para a porta, pensativa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Cinthia?

- Eles não estavam meio estranhos?

- Não reparei.

- Mas eu também achei que eles estavam um pouco esquisitos – disse Luciana. – Quer dizer, não vi eles receberem nenhuma coruja essa semana.

- E o que fazemos então? Vamos segui-los? – perguntou Cinthia sem nenhuma convicção.

- Ééé... Boa idéia! – disse Aline se levantando.

- Mas eu ao estava falando sério.

- Mas eu estou. Vamos!

Aline saiu da biblioteca trás dos gêmeos. Luciana foi logo atrás dela; qualquer coisa seria mais interessante que terminar aquela redação. E quanto a Cinthia, ela é que não ia ficar parada ali conversando com o tinteiro.

Quando as três saíram da biblioteca, Fred e Jorge já estavam virando à direita no longo corredor. Correram o mais silenciosamente que podiam, mas avistaram os dois virando novamente em uma bifurcação. Esquerda, esquerda, direita, esquerda novamente, até que em uma curva perderam os gêmeos de vista. Foram até o final do corredor, que se dividia para dois caminhos no final, um para cada lado. Esperavam vê-los em um dos dois corredores.

Mas havia um gêmeo de cada lado, como se estivessem esperando as três aparecerem. Fred e Jorge fingiram estar levemente surpresos com a aparição das garotas.

- Muito curioso, não é, Fred?

- Sim, muito curioso. O que você acha, Jorge?

- Acho que estamos sendo seguidos.

- É o que parece.

- O que fazemos então?

- Despistamos.

Os dois deram a volta nas meninas e voltaram pelo mesmo caminho em que vieram andando calmamente. Aline, Cinthia e Luciana se entreolharam confusas.

- Eles obviamente não querem que a gente os siga – disse Cinthia.

- Porque com certeza aprontaram alguma – disse Luciana.

- Bom, acho que não é uma boa idéia seguir os dois, já que eles sabem que estamos fazendo isso – disse Aline pensando que um bruxo na defensiva e armado de uma varinha não era um bom alvo para irritar. – Vamos voltar para a biblioteca e terminar aquela redação de uma vez.

Cinthia e Luciana dispararam cada uma por um corredor ao ouvirem aquilo, deixando Aline sozinha.

- Ah, beleza! Depois não venham pedir a minha ajuda!

Depois de irem até o quinto andar e entrarem em uma sala vazia, Fred e Jorge abriram o curioso pergaminho.

- _Aparecium!_ – disse Fred tocando o mapa com a ponta da varinha.

Linhas começaram aparecer no pergaminho a partir do ponto que a varinha tocava. As linhas se cruzaram e entrelaçaram como teias, até que começaram a formar palavras.

_"Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas informam que esse truque bobo não vai funcionar. Pense em algo mais inteligente se puder. Passar bem."_

- Parece que conseguimos a jóia dos logros – disse Jorge imaginando o que poderia estar escondido naquele pergaminho.

- Mas ainda temos que descobrir como usar isso.

- Deixa eu tentar. – Jorge colocou o pergaminho em uma mesa e continuou: - Fred e Jorge Weasley querem saber quem são os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, a não ser que eles não tenham coragem suficiente para nos dizer.

E alguma coisa que ele falou deu certo, pois as antigas letras desapareceram e começaram a surgir novas.

_"O Sr. Almofadinhas quer deixar bem claro que coragem é o que não nos falta."_

_"O Sr. Aluado confira as palavras do Sr. Almofadinhas e diz que os Srs. Fred e Jorge são muito xeretas."_

_"O Sr. Pontas pede que os Srs. Weasley não metam os narizes extremamente sardentos onde não foram chamados."_

_"O Sr. Rabicho gostaria de esclarecer aos cabelos-cor-de-cenoura que este pergaminho não pode ser usado por bruxos certinhos."_

- Não conseguimos muita coisa, não é? – disse Jorge.

- Mas eles devem estar escondendo algo muito importante para encantar o pergaminho assim.

- Talvez sejam alguns segredos da escola. Precisamos de algo que os façam confiar em nós.

- Eles com certeza adoram de logros e não gostam dos certinhos.

- Então temos que pensar como eles.

- Não vai ser difícil. Os Srs. Weasley prometem não entregar o pergaminho nas mãos dos professores ou de qualquer um que mão o utilize com o seu real valor – disse Fred tocando no pergaminho com a varinha.

_"Se é assim, o Sr. Pontas concorda em fornecer este recurso para bruxos transgressores como os Cabeça-de-Cenoura-Weasley."_

_"O Sr. Rabicho avisa que é preciso dizer uma senha para usar o pergaminho."_

_"O Sr. Almofadinhas diz para que os Srs. Caras-Sardentas esqueçam qualquer chance de usar este pergaminho caso pretendam fazer algo de bom com ele."_

_"O Sr. Aluado pede que agora os Srs. Fred e Jorge Weasley jurem solenemente."_

- Mas jurar o quê? – perguntou Fred tocando o pergaminho, mas não apareceu uma mensagem como as anteriores, apenas três palavras: "Sejam espertos, trouxas!"

- Pelo jeito temos que jurar que só vamos usar o pergaminho para nos divertir – disse Jorge. – Bom, aí vai. Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Em seguida, letras se formaram no topo do pergaminho, bem acima de um desenho. Fred e Jorge ficaram sem palavras de tão maravilhados que estavam com o que viam.

_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas,_

_fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,_

_tem a honra de apresentar_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO_

- Um mapa de Hogwarts! – disse Fred entusiasmadíssimo.

- E veja – apontou Jorge para um dos minúsculos pontinhos que se mexiam pelo mapa -, mostra o que cada um está fazendo no castelo, nos mínimos detalhes, literalmente. Olha a gente!

Jorge levantou o braço e um bonequinho minúsculo fez o mesmo no mapa. Agitou o braço para frente e para trás e os dois observaram abobados o pontinho rotulado "Fred Weasley" imitá-lo.

- Ei! Confundiram a gente de novo! – disse Fred irritado.

- Os nomes estão trocados. Arrumem – disse Jorge tocando no mapa com a varinha, e os nomes dos bonequinhos trocaram, aparecendo acima deles as palavras _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

- Tão engraçado...

- Tem mais! – disse Fred apontando para outras partes no mapa, seguindo com o dedo algumas passagens. – Olha só isso, não são os corredores normais do castelo. E essas sete passagens aqui vão na direção de Hogsmeade. Será que elas acabam lá?

- Só testando pra ter certeza. Mas não hoje, está quase na hora do jantar e com certeza vão sentir falta da nossa magnífica presença, e podem desconfiar de alguma coisa.

- E como é que limpamos o mapa? Não é seguro deixar ele assim caso algum professor o ache.

Os dois olharam para o mapa e viram surpresos um balão de fala aparecer acima dos seus pontinhos. Estava escrito _"Malfeito feito."_

Com uma pancadinha da varinha, Fred disse as palavras do balãozinho e o mapa ficou limpo, votando a ser um pergaminho velho e comum.

- Temos que ter muito cuidado com esse mapa – disse Jorge guardando-o no bolso interno das vestes. – Imagina se isso cai nas mãos de algum professor. Ou pior, do Filch.

- Calma, é só não deixa-lo largado por aí. Vamos.

Fred e Jorge se dirigiram para o Salão Principal satisfeitos consigo mesmos. Iriam testar as passagens que iam na direção de Hogsmeade amanhã, e as outras no próximo fim de semana. Não sabiam o quão longas eram as passagens e seria arriscado testa-las em um dia de aula.


	9. O zelador das passagens

**Capítulo 09 – O zelador das passagens**

Naquele domingo, Fred e Jorge foram os primeiros a acordar em toda a torre da Grifinória. Tomaram o café da manhã voando e correram mais rápido ainda para uma sala vazia.

- Vamos ver qual das passagens está livre agora – disse Fred.

Quase todas as passagens estavam desbloqueadas, então puderam escolher qualquer ruma delas.

- Seria melhor que nós usássemos a do terceiro andar – Jorge apontou para um ponto cinzento que parecia uma estátua corcunda. – Seguindo nesse corredor tem a entrada da Corvinal, e seria melhor ver essa passagem antes que os alunos acordem e passem por ali.

- Então vamos.

Eles chegaram na passagem, olharam para o corredor deserto a sua volta e abriram o mapa. Procuraram os nomes de Madame Nor-r-ra, Filch e Pirraça. Nenhum dos três estava por perto. Olharam para a estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só e ficaram perdidos. Parecia muito sólida e pesada para der arrastada.

Fred apontou para seus próprios pontinhos no mapa e os dois viram um dos pontinhos tocar uma varinha minúscula na estátua, enquanto um balão de fala abria com a palavra "dissendium". Fred guardou o mapa enquanto Jorge executava os movimentos do mapa. A corcunda da bruxa se abriu e eles espiaram para dentro esperando ver o fundo, mas estava muito escuro Mara se ver qualquer coisa.

- Primeiro você – disse Fred.

- Vamos decidir no "pedra, papel e tesoura", OK?

Mas começaram a ecoar passos no corredor vindos da entrada da Corvinal. Os dois entraram na primeira sala que encontraram, mas não fecharam a porta para não fazer barulho. Deixaram uma fresta aberta para ver o estraga prazeres, e também podiam ver a estátua corcunda de onde estavam. Haviam esquecido a passagem aberta! Fred e Jorge ouviram a pessoa se aproximas, falando consigo mesma, em português.

- Droga de insônia! Acordo de madrugada, não consigo voltar a dormir e passo o dia inteiro como um zumbi. Acho melhor ver a Madame Pomfrey.

Quando a pessoa se aproximou da estátua, os gêmeos prenderam a respiração e danaram a imaginar uma desculpa convincente. Era Cinthia que estava passando pelo corredor. Quando ela visse a estátua aberta certamente procuraria os responsáveis e os acharia na sala aberta. Também ia ligar a "carta que receberam de Gui" com aquilo.

Mas não tinha como evitar, apenas esperar que ela olhasse para a estátua, o que ra inevitável. Estava perto agora. A qualquer momento...

Ela passou reto.

Fred e Jorge suspiraram aliviados ao vê-la de afastar bocejando da estátua, e acompanharam-na pelo corredor através do mapa. O buraco era visível dos dois lados do corredor, apesar de ficar na parte de trás da estátua. No entanto, Cinthia mal o notou! Nem sequer virou para dar uma olhada melhor no caso de estar vendo coisas.

- Geeente, como é que pode? – Fred olhou abismado para a passagem. – Ela não viu!

- Ou ela precisa realmente de algumas horas de sono, ou é estupidamente distraída.

- Ou os dois.

- É melhor irmos antes que mais alguém apareça – disse Jorge se içando para dentro da passagem, sendo seguido por Fred.

Depois de um escorrega, um túnel e uma escada enormes, eles chegaram ao porão da Dedosdemel. Nem é preciso dizer o quão maravilhados eles estavam de se encontrar em uma loja repleta, cheia, entupida até as frestas de doces. Mas como ainda era muito cedo não puderam fingir que eram clientes, e não haviam trazido nem um nuque consigo para levar alguma coisa e deixar o dinheiro no balcão.

Voltaram, então, para o castelo, sentindo-se muito felizes de ter achado aquele mapa. Foram ver a passagem do quarto andar que ficava atrás de um espelho. Sempre se perguntaram qual seria a utilidade de um espelho nos corredores do castelo, e agora sabiam.

Consultaram no mapa o que deviam fazer. Um dos pontinhos tocou com a varinha nos quatro cantos da moldura em "x", e em um balão de fala apareceu a palavra "malfermi". Fizeram o mesmo no espelho real e a parte de vidro abriu como uma porta para dentro da parede.

Seguiram por aquela passagem terrosa e escura imaginando se teria um final. A passagem da Dedosdemel tinha deixado os dois cansados e esta parecia ser tão longa quanto aquela. Mas quando chegaram ao final, não acharam uma luz no fim do túnel ou uma escada como na outra. Não havia nada! Apenas uma parede sólida de terra e pedrinhas cinzentas.

- Beleza! – disse Fred se sentando encostado na parede. – Andamos tanto para nada! Vamos descansar um pouco antes de voltar.

Mas Jorge não se sentou, ele continuou olhando para o que conseguia iluminar da passagem com sua varinha. – Por que alguém faria uma passagem sem saída?

- Não me pergunte. Talvez aqueles quatro gostassem muito de fazer os outros ficarem com cara de idiotas. – Mas Fred parou de falar ao ver algo estranho atrás da cabeça do irmão, e apontou. – Olhe, ali no teto!

- Jorge levantou a varinha num reflexo, mas sua mão não bateu no teto como ele esperava. A luz da varinha iluminava agora um buraco.

- Olhe só! O túnel continua afinal.

- Veja se não tem uma escada ou coisa parecida – disse Fred se levantando e juntando as mãos para servir de escadinha para o irmão.

Jorge viu que o túnel acima tinha chão, e tirou de lá algumas caixas de madeira. Tinha o suficiente para formar uns três degraus.

- Mas como fazemos depois? – perguntou Fred. – Esse túnel vai direto pra cima.

- Tem uma daquelas escadas de ferro que tem em esgotos e coisas do tipo presa na terra. Parece ainda boa pra usar.

Os dois subiram pela escada de caixotes e depois pela de ferro. Depois de uns vinte metros o túnel acabava. Jorge tateou em volta e descobriu uma passagem como a da plataforma 9½, parecia uma parede mas era atravessável.

Os dois atravessaram a passagem que ficava do lado esquerdo da escada e foram parar na entrada de Hogsmeade. O túnel vertical ficava dentro de uma das colunas do portal do vilarejo. Mais adiante eles viram os morros que o contornavam.

Sem se demorarem mais, eles voltaram para o castelo, indo em busca de mais uma passagem.

- Ainda temos tempo de ver mais uma antes do almoço se todas essa sete vão dar em Hogsmeade.

- Então vamos ver essa na lareira da sala dos professores. Nenhum deles passa por lá num domingo.

Eles entraram e fecharam a porta silenciosamente, mas uma voz no corredor os fez pensar que haviam sido descobertos.

- Vamos fazer a ronda, Nor-r-ra querida.

- É o Filch!

- Rápido, no armário!

Eles se esconderam bem a tempo. Filch entrou e eles ouviram seus passos irem até a lareira.

- Muito bem, Nor-r-ra. Vejamos se alguém descobriu essa passagem. Vamos, fareje até a metade do túnel.

Ele abriu o chão da lareira e Madame Nor-r-ra entrou. Os gêmeos ficaram esperando quase congelados de tão nervosos. Se Filch os achasse na sala dos professores poderiam ser expulsos.

- E então? Algum aluno passou por lá?

Nor-r-ra deu um miado aborrecido em resposta.

- Ah, que pena! Estou com um ótimo humor para dar detenções depois do que aqueles dois Weasley aprontaram ontem. Vamos ver as outras passagens, Nor-r-ra.

Filch saiu e bateu a porta com força. Fred e Jorge saíram do armário às gargalhadas.

- Ele ainda está zangado com o que fizemos.

- Mas eu não entendo – disse Jorge fazendo sua cara mais inocente. – Estávamos apenas _redecorando_ o ambiente.

- O que será que ele quis dizer com "outras" passagens? – disse Fred voltando a ficar sério. – Será que ele sabe usar o Mapa do Maroto?

- Vamos vigia-lo pelo mapa. Assim sabemos em quais passagens ele vai.

Os dois ficaram na sala dos professores mesmo observando o mapa. Filch não iria voltar e ninguém mais tinha um motivo para ir lá, então era um lugar seguro.

O bonequinho de tinta rotulado "Argos Filch" era seguido de perto por um menor (se é que isso é possível) rotulado "Madame Nor-r-ra". Os dois andavam rápido pelos corredores e cortavam caminho por algumas das passagens do mapa, mas ignorava outras.

Prenderam a respiração quando viram Filch chegar a uma das passagens que levava a Hogsmeade e a abrir, deixando Madame Nor-r-ra passar. Ela foi andando e cheirando tudo a sua volta até um bom pedaço do caminho. Voltou, parou de frente para Filch e os dois voltaram a rondar os corredores normais. Fred e Jorge ficaram observando ainda por uns quinze minutos, guardando o mapa quando ficou chato ver Pirraça azucrinando Filch com alguns balões cheios de "coisas" que geralmente tem em vasos sanitários.

- Ele conhece as passagens para Hogsmeade – disse Jorge desanimado.

- Mas ele pode conhecer só essas duas.

- Mas pode ter verificado as outras enquanto estávamos fora.

- OK. Vamos observar Filch por uma semana e ver quais são as passagens que ele usa.

- E quando ele estiver longe, a gente usa as que ele conhece. Assim não tem perigo.

- Então vamos aproveitar que ele está ocupado com o Pirraça para checar uma.

Os dois saíram da sala dos professores e subiram um andar, mas logo encontraram Madame Nor-r-ra. Fingiram ignora-la e continuaram andando, mas a gata começou a segui-los.

- Filch ainda deve estar lembrando do nosso "odorzinho personalizado para ambientes caretas" – disse Fred.

- E foi escolher justo agora para mandar esse bicho atrás da gente. Xô! Passa!

Madame Nor-r-ra miou ameaçadoramente para Jorge depois que ele fingiu tentar chuta-la.

- Temos que despista-la –disse Jorge bem baixinho para Fred.

- Então vamos para a torre da Grifinória – respondeu Fred piscando. – Temos umas lições para terminar.

Mas a gata seguiu-os até eles atravessarem a Mulher Gorda. E ainda esperou por um tempo do lado de fora, caso eles resolvessem sair.

Fred e Jorge acabaram desistindo de ir ver as passagens e resolveram mesmo terminar umas lições que seriam entregues no dia seguinte.


	10. Fim de ano

**Capítulo 10 – Fim de ano**

As aulas continuavam passando. Cada brasileiro se destacava em uma matéria ou outra, mas (quase) todos iam bem. Aline era a melhor aluna em Transfigurações daquele ano, e geralmente a melhor nas outras matérias também. Cinthia se deu bem em Feitiços e depois de um tempo conseguia executa-los mais rápido que Aline. Luciana se deu bem em História da Magia. Ela tinha uma ótima cabeça para decorar nomes e datas, bem ao contrário de Cinthia. Douglas não era um aluno exemplar nem aqui nem no Brasil, mas as aulas em que mais prestava atenção eram as de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, o que já era meio milagre feito. Jonathan ia bem na maioria das matérias, mas não se esforçava como Aline para conseguir a nota máxima em tudo. Giovanni devia ser o único dos seis que tinha uma nota razoavelmente boa em Poções, mas Snape não gostava muito dele e sempre que escolhia as duplas nas aulas acabava colocando-o com um dos sonserinos.

Sempre que era possível escolher as duplas, Aline ia com uma das meninas da Grifinória ou com Amanda Darkcat. A menina com certeza era odiada pelos outros sonserinos, e justamente por isso acabou se dando bem com o pessoal das outras casas.

Para a alegria dos alunos, o Campeonato de Quadribol estava muito emocionante, já que Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa tentavam tirar a Sonserina do jogo e do pódio de campeões pelo quinto ano seguido. Mas infelizmente a Sonserina acabou ganhando o Campeonato, fazendo com que seus alunos ficassem mais chatos e pentelhos do que já eram.

Giovanni andava cada vez mais com os "amiguinhos" de dormitório, e dois deles pareciam armários de tão corpulentos, Malcolm McNair e Brutus Burkes. O outro, Fausto Avery, também era bastante corpulento, mas por ser baixinho parecia ainda mais atarracado que Malcolm e Brutus. Até Giovanni, que não era muito alto, passava tranqüilo de Fausto.

Conseqüentemente, Douglas e Jonathan se afastavam de Giovanni. Em todas as casas corriam boatos não muito bons sobre a Sonserina e os dois faziam o que podiam para não deixar Giovanni com os sonserinos, mas quanto mais tentavam, mais Malcolm, Fausto e Brutus apareciam perto dele.

Em uma das últimas aulas de Feitiços, Aline ouviu uma das conversas de Douglas e Jonathan sobre Giovanni.

- Isso não é justo! – disse ela se virando para trás. – Vocês estão com preconceito só por causa de uns comentários que ouviram sobre uma ou outra pessoa da Sonserina. Não que dizer que ele vai ficar daquele jeito. Olha só aquela Amanda, ela é bem legal.

- Mas todo o pessoal da Sonserina evita ela. Provavelmente porque ela nunca vai conseguir ser como eles – respondeu Douglas.

- Mas, mas...

- Mas o quê? Aposto como não andam com ela porque é pobre. O Véio tem dinheiro e papai diz que os Pieri são uma família antiga e influente lá no Brasil, e tem raízes européias. _Por quê_ você acha que aqueles três o seguem como se fossem cachorrinhos, hein?

- Isso não significa que o Véio vai virar um sonserino nojento e asqueroso como aqueles três! Ele não seria tão burro.

- Você pode estar certa – disse Jonathan, e Douglas olhou para ele espantado. – Se dermos uns toques nele, talvez ele perceba isso. Duvido que ele ouviu alguma das histórias que ouvimos.

- Façam silêncio, por favor! – disse o prof° Flitwick, que não entendeu nada do que eles estavam falando porque faziam isso em português. – Estou tentando dar uma revisão aqui.

Quando saíram da aula, Cinthia esperou que Douglas e Jonathan estivessem fora do campo de audição e puxou Aline para um canto. Luciana já estava mais à frente no corredor indo para a próxima aula.

- Você acha mesmo que o Véio não vai ficar como a maioria dos sonserinos?

- Eu tenho certeza! Quer dizer, acho, né.

- Mas ele mudou um pouco desde que saímos do Brasil.

- Mudou nada! Sua imaginação.

- Eu posso ser um pouco, bem, distraída algumas vezes, mas isso eu não pude deixar de notar. Você se lembra que aqueles três quase nunca se separavam, e agora o Véio só vai falar com eles quando McNair, Avery e Burkes estão longe. Não é meio estranho?

- Claro que não! Quando aqueles três estão por perto, o Véio fica ocupado para ir falar com o Tosco e o Big. E quando ele tem tempo ele fala com os dois. Sinceramente, vocês tem pouca confiança nele.

Aline começou a andar e Cinthia murmurou só para si:

- O amor é cego, surdo, tagarela e estúpido.

- O que foi que você disse? – disse Aline se virando para ela.

- Nada não. Estava só pensando alto.

Um mês antes dos exames finais, Aline já forçava Cinthia e Luciana a estudar. Mas uma semana antes dos exames ela agia como um general, fazendo as duas estudarem até saberem os livros de trás para frente.

Já era de se esperar que Aline tirasse as notas que tirou: simplesmente exemplares. Só não tirou a nota máxima em poções, pois Snape descontou pontos por ter caído uns respingos para fora do caldeirão quando Aline acrescentou um dos ingredientes.

No geral, todos tiveram notas altas (as de Douglas estavam mais para razoáveis, considerando o pouco que ele estudou). Terminaram o ano com muito entusiasmo mas lembraram que tinham que ir embora. Estavam contentes mesmo assim porque iriam ver a família e os amigos novamente, mas passariam o verão inteiro com saudades de Hogwarts.


	11. Testes de quadribol

**#3ª Fase – segundo ano**

**Capítulo 11 – Testes de Quadribol**

Neste ano, a Grifinória precisava re-arranjar o time da casa. O goleiro, um artilheiro e os batedores haviam terminado Hogwarts, e os outros dois artilheiros haviam saído por não agüentar levar baixas em quase todos os jogos (especialmente contra a Sonserina). Só sobrou o apanhador e capitão do time, que estava no sétimo ano.

O time da Corvinal também precisava de um novo batedor, e Madame Wooch resolveu marcar os testes dos dois times para o mesmo sábado.

Aline não tinha a menor vontade de entrar para o time. O esporte era interessante, mas ela não se animou muito com um jogo que envolvesse voar em vassouras. Luciana gostava de assistir aos jogos também, mas achou muito violento para se jogar. Já Cinthia tinha gostado da idéia e resolveu entrar para o time. Depois que aprendeu a usar uma vassoura e viu o jogo, ficou muito animada com a perspectiva de participar dos Campeonatos de Quadribol da escola. Tinha até ganho uma vassoura de presente quando voltou para casa e mostrou as boas notas do primeiro ano. (Também pediu o "Quadribol através dos séculos" emprestado para Douglas, mas isso ela não contou a Aline.)

No caminho para o campo de Quadribol, Cinthia ia acompanhada pelas duas amigas, que iriam assistir aos testes e torcer por ela, além de vaiar Douglas na menor das oportunidades. Ele iria fazer o teste para goleiro já que treinava um pouco com futebol no Brasil.

Algumas pessoas já estavam no campo esperando os capitães dos times, e Aline apontou para as suas colegas de quarto ao avistá-las.

- Ouvi elas falando que iriam tentar as vagas de artilharia, mas quais são as chances de todas as três conseguirem?

- É "artilheiras" – corrigiu Cinthia. – Você não se lembra de nada que aprendeu sobre Quadribol no ano passado?

- E por que eu lembraria? Não vamos usar este ano, já que foi substituído por mais um horário de Poções. E eu só gosto de ver o jogo, não preciso saber os nomes corretos das posições para assistir e entender, só saber o que cada um faz.

- Humpf!

- Olhem lá! O Big também veio – apontou Luciana. – Acho que ouvi ele falar alguma coisa de "talvez tentar entrar no time", ou coisa do tipo. Ele vai ser um concorrente forte, Cinthia.

- E por que você acha isso?

- Ele é maior – disse Luciana contando nos dedos -, mais forte e treina a mais tempo que você.

Era chato de admitir, mas Luciana estava certa.

- E daí se eu sou um pouco baixinha? Nada a ver. E claro que ele é mais forte; ele é um menino. E se eu soubesse que era bruxa antes já estaria treinando a mais tempo.

- E ainda assim você acha que pode conseguir a vaga? – perguntou Aline cética.

- Eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim. E quem sabe... sei lá... vai que eu dou sorte, né?

Havia muitos alunos de todas as idades em campo, especialmente grifinórios, mas o que não combinava mesmo com aquela multidão era um pontinho verde no meio do campo. Especialmente um sonserino conversando com um grifinório e um corvinal. Mas ele se chamava Giovanni.

- Eu não te disse, Cinthia? – disse Aline dando um cutucão na amiga. – Ele veio apoiar os amigos. Não está virando "um deles".

- É, tá. Acredite no que quiser.

Primeiro seriam feitos os testes da Corvinal, já que era só para uma vaga. Aline e Luciana foram para as arquibancadas em que todos os outros grifinórios (e Giovanni) estavam. Eles também avistaram no meio dos alunos Lino Jordam, que narrara os jogos do ano anterior.

- Você veio tentar uma vaga no time ou narrar os teste? – perguntou Aline.

- Eu só vim dar uma força pro pessoal. Mas bem que podiam me deixar narrar os testes, sabe só para os novatos se acostumarem.

- Mas isso pode tirar a concentração dos que estão sendo testados – disse um garoto do quarto ano atrás de Lino. – Ah, desculpa a intromissão – disse ele virando para as garotas. – Sou Olívio Wood.

- Oi! Sou Aline. E ela... Luciana. – disse Aline, já que Luciana ficara momentaneamente muda.

- Veio fazer um teste? – perguntou ela por fim.

- Vou tentar pegar a vaga de goleiro. Faz anos que estou esperando abrir uma vaga no time.

- Eu espero, sinceramente, que você consiga! – disse Aline de repente.

- Obrigado! – Olívio respondeu, sem entender porque a garota queria tanto que ele entrasse no time.

No campo, Cinthia esperava a sua vez para fazer os teste. Seria a segunda, e Jonathan iria depois dela. Haviam mais dois garotos que iriam fazer o teste: um tinha um cara meio abobada, do quarto ano; e o outro do quinto ano era muito bonito, mas parecia ser um daqueles que tinha um espelho no lugar do cérebro.

Quem iria testá-los não era o capitão do time, mas Rogério Davies, o outro batedor. Ele estava no terceiro ano e era um garoto já bastante atraente. Ele ia se fazer de alvo móvel para os balaços e os candidatos a batedores tinham que protegê-lo.

O primeiro garoto errou algumas das batidas, o que quase derrubou Davies da vassoura.

Quando voltaram ao chão ele chamou o nome de Cinthia com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela foi até onde ele estava e pegou o bastão do chão. Rogério a olhou de cima a baixo e disse:

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer esse teste?

- Como assim? – perguntou Cinthia bastante confusa.

- Quero dizer, não seria melhor _você_ tentar a vaga de apanhadora, ou até de artilheira, quem sabem.

Aquilo foi muito além da conta para Cinthia. Ele a estava subestimando porque ela parecia ser "meio mirrada" para uma batedora, já que era um requisito para batedores ter e aparentar força física. Ela iria esfregar na cara de Rogério Davies que não precisava ser uma montanha de músculos para ser um batedor. Ou uma batedora.

- Não, a vaga de batedora é exatamente o que eu quero. – disse ela seca, montado na vassoura.

- OK então. Eu vou soltar os balaços e a gente sobe. Daí em diante você já sabe o que fazer.

Ele soltou os balaços, que foram em direções opostas. Os dois decolaram e Cinthia ficou esperando os balaços voltarem.

- Vou mostrar pra esse oxigenado com quantas vassouras se joga quadribol! – ela disse, arremessando um dos balaços para longe e dando a volta por debaixo da vassoura de Davies para interceptar o outro.

Ela não deixou nenhum balaço acertar ou chegar muito perto de Rogério, e a vassoura ajudava muito. Era um modelo Zig Zag Star, brasileira, muito boa para manobras e curvas fechadas. Sendo de 1987, não era um modelo muito novo, mas era bastante estável e confiável.

Quando desceram, Rogério disse que ela tinha se saído muito bem. Cinthia notou que a voz dele estava um pouco rouca na hora e sorriu de satisfação. Aline desceu da arquibancada e veio falar com ela.

- Você foi muito bem! Com certeza melhor que aquele primeiro.

- Mas eu estou preocupada é com o terceiro.

Jonathan acabara de levantar vôo com Rogério, Ele se saiu muito bem também, mostrando tudo o que havia aprendido nos últimos seis anos. Ele usava uma vassoura Mercury, o mais novo modelo no Brasil, que era também a mais rápido dentre os modelos nacionais brasileiros.

Já o garoto do quinto ano (Darcy era o nome dele?) parecia estar mais preocupado com a conservação do belo rosto do que com a segurança de Davies. Nunca se colocava entre o balaço e sua vítima, ocasionando mais cenas hilariantes do que bons resultados.

Voltando ao chão muito agradecido, Rogério reuniu os quatro e explicou como ele iria avaliá-los. Quando Cinthia se dirigiu para a arquibancada com Aline, esta foi logo perguntando o que ele disse dos testes.

- Ah, ele só disse que ainda falta uma pessoa para fazer o teste e que vamos esperar até a Grifinória terminar a escalação.

Os testes da grifinória foram um pouco mais longos, já era preciso preencher seis vagas. Katie, Alícia e Angelina conseguiram afinal as três vagas de artilheiras, mostrando um melhor desempenho quando jogavam juntas do que com outras pessoas. Os gêmeos Weasley conseguiram as vagas de batedores, pois também eram imbatíveis como dupla. E quem ficou com a vaga de goleiro foi...

- Olívio Wood!

- O quê?! – disse Douglas indignado. – Eu não acredito!

- É uma pena, não é mesmo, Tosco? – disse Aline logo atrás dele. – É realmente um _tragédia_.

- Cale a boca! A última coisa que eu preciso é de uma rolha de poço cortiçando no meu ouvido!

Ele saiu de perto de Aline para ir falar com Jonathan, uma companhia mais agradável no momento. Cinthia, Aline e Luciana foram dar os parabéns a Olívio, reconhecendo o verdadeiro talento do rapaz em comparação com o Tosco. Pouco depois, Jonathan chamou Cinthia para que fossem falar com Davies.

- Como já passou bastante tempo desde a hora marcada e o Klaus ainda não apareceu – disse Davies – ele será considerado eliminado dos testes. Dêem os parabéns ao nosso novo batedor... Jonathan Harper!

- Você não se importaria em dizer o porquê, se importaria? – perguntou Cinthia o mais educada que pôde.

- Bom, Denttol e Hanstrops foram eliminados porque deixaram vários balaços passarem, e eu escolhi o Harper porque ele tem mais experiência de jogo.

- É, até que é justo – murmurou Cinthia para si mesma, virando em seguida para o novo batedor. – Bem, parabéns Big!

- Estou impressionado com o seu desempenho! – disse Olívio se juntando ao bolinho de pessoas ao redor de Davies. – E quando os dois balaços vieram ao mesmo tempo, um de cada lado, e você conseguiu rebater os dois, foi incrível!

- Ah, claro! – disse Cinthia se afastando do bolinho com Aline em seu encalço. – "Vamos todos ignorar a pequena Cinthia mesmo ela tendo feito as mesmas coisas que o outro, já que ela não tem o físico de um batedor."

- Deixe de ser tão dramática!

As garotas se viraram e viram os gêmeos Weasley. Eles estavam saindo do campo e passaram por elas enquanto Cinthia se lamentava.

- Hein?

- Isso mesmo – confirmou Fred. – Aquele Davies não escolheu você pra entrar no time; grande coisa! E ele está certo em escolher quem tem mais experiência, é melhor para o time.

- E quando ele sair, a vaga é sua. Com um ano de treinamento você já joga bem, imagine daqui a algum tempo!

- Puxa, obrigada! – disse Cinthia meio sem jeito.

- Ei, a gente entende disso – disse Jorge.

- Afinal, entramos para o time da grifinória como batedores, não entramos?

- E você deve ser pelo menos um pouquinho forte para rebater os balaços daquele jeito, mesmo não aparentando.

Cinthia não sabia se considerava aquilo um elogio, mas deixou passar o comentário.

- É, acho que vou esperar abrir outra vaga.

- Mas nem pense em tentar a de apanhadora – disse Fred. – Você tem talento como batedora.

Jorge olhou no relógio e cutucou o irmão.

- Dez para as quatro. Temos que ir andando – disse ele para as garotas e puxando o irmão para o castelo.

- É, depois a gente te ensina umas boas azarações para lançar naquele babaca do Davies!

Os dois correndo para o castelo. As duas não entenderam direito o porque da saída repentina e ficaram apenas olhando.

- Esses dois são legais, mas agem _muuuito_ estranho.

- Com certeza. – Cinthia deu uma rápida olhada em volta e disse: - Vamos voltar para o castelo também.

- Mas e a Luciana? – perguntou Aline procurando a outra com os olhos.

- Ela está ocupada – disse Cinthia sorrindo, indo em direção ao castelo.

Quando Aline finalmente achou Luciana, viu a amiga conversando com Lino e Olívio. Parecia estar levemente vermelha, e Aline deixou que ela continuasse se divertindo.


	12. Natal branquinho

**Capítulo 12 – Natal branquinho**

Era o primeiro dia das férias de Natal e Aline e Cinthia curtiam o silêncio do salão principal. Aline estava particularmente feliz, já que Douglas foi passar o natal em casa. E mais alguém resolveu passar as férias em Hogwarts esse ano.

- Sem você aqui no ano passado eu quase enlouqueci – disse Aline para Cinthia, que estava ocupada vendo uma formiga andar de um lado para o outro na mesa.

- Imagino. Ter só o Tosco como companhia no natal não deve ter sido nada bom.

- Foi nauseante. E não tinha ninguém melhor pra conversar. Mas pelo menos esse ano você ficou.

- É, consegui convencer minha mãe a me deixar passar um natal aqui, e não foi fácil. Quer jogar uma partida de xadrez? – perguntou Cinthia ficando finalmente entediada com a formiga.

- Ou nós poderíamos ir lá fora – disse Ali rapidamente. Ela não tinha paciência para jogar xadrez bruxo e sempre acabava perdendo.

- Tá um frio de rachar e você quer sair? Vamos jogar só uma vezinha!

- Ou... a gente dar um passeio lá fora e depois joga.

Aline esperava que Cinthia acabasse gostando do passeio e esquecesse o jogo.

- Hum... OK.

- Graças a Deus! – ela suspirou.

- Hein?

- Nada, nada não.

As duas saíram e Cinthia realmente esqueceu do xadrez uma vez que estava lá fora. Ela adorava aquela neve fofa que se acumulava em volta do castelo. No Brasil podia fazer tanto frio quanto lá, mas nunca chegava a nevar. No máximo chovia granizo. Esse era o seu primeiro natal com neve, e também o primeiro de Aline, tecnicamente. No ano anterior não havia nem um pingo de espírito natalino.

Mas não era o espírito natalino que mantinha o interior do castelo aquecido, e Aline se arrependeu levemente de terem saído.

Começaram a juntar neve e fazer um boneco para espantar o frio. Quando terminaram, ele parecia um pouco torto para a direita, e foi com um barulho abafado que a cabeça acabou caindo no chão.

- Quem sabe temos mais sorte com o segundo – disse Cinthia. – E que tal fazer este outro maior?

- Ei, olhe lá! – Aline apontou na direção da cabana de Hagrid, sem prestar atenção no que a amiga dissera. – O que será que aqueles dois estão fazendo?

Além da cabana, Cinthia viu que Aline estava apontando para dois pontinhos ruivos que desapareceram do outro lado, e não tinha como se enganar, eram Fred e Jorge.

- Vamos descobrir – disse Aline antes que Cinthia dissesse alguma coisa.

Passaram a cabana e estavam chegando perto da horta de Hagrid quando sentiram duas enormes mãos segurarem as golas das vestes, quase levantando-as do chão.

- Oi, Rúbeo – disse Cinthia com um tom nervosamente meigo, sem conseguir disfarçar muito bem.

- Não me venham com sorrisinhos. O que as duas estavam fazendo por aqui sozinhas? Vocês sabem que não podem entrar na Floresta Proibida, ela é proibida para os estudantes.

- Isso nós sabemos só de ouvir o nome – disse Aline -, mas tem outras duas pessoas que não ainda entenderam.

- Quem? Fale rápido.

Hagrid continuou a segura-las pelas golas sem perceber, e Aline não tirava os olhos do enorme machado que ele largara no chão a poucos passos dali.

- Fred e Jorge Weasley. Naquela direção – ela disse apontando para mais além da horta.

- De novo?! Se vocês soubessem o trabalho que eu tenho pra afastar esses dois da floresta... Esperem aqui!

Não demorou muito para Hagrid voltar carregando os dois garotos. E eles não pareciam muito felizes, pois certamente sabiam usar as pernas muito bem.

- Agora – começou Hagrid -, vocês quatro vão me explicar o que estavam fazendo perto da floresta. Na verdade, só vocês duas vão explicar, porque eu já sei o motivo dos garotos.

- Espere só um minuto! – disse Fred. – Nós não estávamos fazendo nada!

- Estou chocado com a sua falta de confiança em nós, Hagrid!

- Não tentem enrolar. Eu peguei os dois já com um pé dentro da floresta. E qual é a desculpa das senhoritas?

- Estávamos só tentando descobrir o que esses dois estavam fazendo – disse Aline sinceramente.

- É, estávamos seguindo eles – concordou Cinthia.

- E teriam seguido até o coração da floresta ou teriam chamado alguém? – hagrid viu ambas abaixarem a cabeça e adivinhou a resposta, mas sabia que elas não iam fazer de propósito. – Vocês sabiam que é errado entrar na floresta.

- Mas não vamos pegar detenções por isso, vamos? Nós nem chegamos a entrar na floresta. – Cinthia fez uma carinha tão triste que foi impossível para Hagrid não ficar com pena delas.

- Hum, bom, eu devia falar com os diretores das casas para eles descontarem pontos. Mas vamos fazer o seguinte: vocês me ajudam com as árvores de natal do castelo e eu esqueço o assunto dessa vez, tudo bem?

- Obrigada Rúbeo! – disse Cinthia sorrindo, e o meio gigante acabou sorrindo de volta.

Tudo que os quatro precisavam fazer era escolher a árvore mais bonita (todas da borda da floresta) e Hagrid fazia todo o resto. Enquanto ele cortava uma das primeiras, os quatro ficaram afastados a uma distância segura, e Fred e Jorge falaram baixo para que o meio gigante não os ouvissem:

- Como é que você conseguiu livrar a gente tão fácil?

- Ah, eu faço isso desde os sete anos – respondeu Cinthia. – É só fazer uma cara de cachorrinho pidão quando a pessoa tem coração mole e dizer que está muito, muito, muito arrependido. É tiro e queda!

- Temos que nos lembrar dessa da próxima vez – disse Jorge.

- E quem acreditaria em vocês dois? – gracejou Aline. – Vocês aprontam tanto que ninguém ia levar a sério.

- Ei, crianças! – chamou Hagrid. – Vão escolhendo a próxima que eu estou quase acabando com essa daqui.

Fred e Jorge correram na frente das garotas, mas Aline e Cinthia andaram sem pressa para escolher a próxima árvore. Elas não viram quando os gêmeos subiram em duas árvores mais à diante, e sem mais nem menos...

Ploft!

- Aline! Aline, você tá legal?!

Cinthia tentava desenterrar Aline quando outro monte de neve caiu sobre ela da árvore ao lado.

Fred e Jorge se acabavam de rir de cima dos galhos dos pinheiros. Quando Aline e Cinthia finalmente saíram dos montes de neve, já tinham bolas preparadas. Cada uma mirou em um, derrubando-os na neve grossa que cobria o chão.

Logo os quatro travavam uma verdadeira guerra de bolas de neve, e Hagrid continuou o trabalho sozinho.

Quando ficou difícil de mirar com os braços cansados, eles simplesmente se jogara para trás, afundando na neve fofa.

- Gente, como neve é bom! – disse Cinthia fechando os olhos.

- Não tem neve de onde vocês vem? – perguntou Fred um pouco surpreso.

- Não. E agora deve ter fazendo o maior calor lá no Brasil.

- Então essa foi a sua primeira guerra de bolas de neve – concluiu Jorge.

- E minha também – disse Aline, que agora estava fazendo marca de anjinho na neve. – Mas por que vocês querem tanto entrar na floresta?

Aline queria saber aquilo desde o começo, mas não queria perder tempo mudando de assunto suavemente. Ela não sabia ser muito sutil. Fred e Jorge nem ligaram.

- Justamente porque não nos deixam – respondeu Fred.

- Se não deixam os alunos chegarem perto é porque tem alguma coisa muito perigosa lá dentro.

- Ou seja, alguma coisa muito interessante!

- Vocês fazem idéia do que pode ter lá? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Aaaah, temos montes de idéias...

- ... hipóteses...

- ... suposições...

- ... mas só teremos certeza dos horrores que estão escondidos na Floresta Proibida quando virmos com nossos próprios olhos.

Pode ter sido pelo jeito que Jorge falou, ou pode ter sido por estar deitada na neve, mas Cinthia sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha. Ela levantou o corpo e olhou o mais longe que pôde para dentro da floresta, que estava assustadoramente perto agora que ela olhava com mais atenção.

- Vocês não querem voltar pro castelo, não?

Os outros três responderam a isso com bolas de neve, derrubando-a, e acabaram recomeçando a guerrinha de antes.

**N/A: ** Medrosa, medrosa! Covarde! Cagona! Huahuahuahuahuahua!

Giovanni também estava no castelo, e sempre que podia, Aline procurava falar com ele, já que Fred e Jorge o evitavam e o "trio mal-encarado" que sempre andava com Véio estava passando as férias em casa.

- Imagine só! O Tosco e o Big nem pensaram em fazer companhia pra ele no natal – disse Aline enquanto ela e Cinthia saiam do castelo na tarde do dia 24. – Ontem ele parecia bastante triste de ficar sozinho.

- Ele estava entediado. Aposto como ele sente falta daqueles três atarracados. Eles devem concordar com tudo o que ele diz, já que são estúpidos demais para juntar duas palavras numa frase.

- Não é estranho que quase todo a Sonserina pareça meio, sei lá, mal-encarado?

Cinthia revirou os olhos ao ouvir Aline dizer algo que toda a escola já havia reparado, e que até _ela_ própria havia reparado desde o começo.

- _Tia_, pelo que você me falou que leu em _Hogwarts – uma história_ (e foi muita coisa), isso não é mais que normal.

- Se você lesse esse livro, veria que nem todos os sonserinos fizeram coisas más, _"sobrinha"_, e que nem todos os bruxos das trevas passaram pela sonserina. Você que lê tanto, não quer ler _Hogwarts – uma história_, não?

- Puxa, deixe-me pensar. Não! Você sabe que eu acho _esse_ tipo de livro chato e entediante. Eu ia cair dormindo no primeiro parágrafo.

- Pelo menos seria mais útil que aquele que você está lendo agora. _"O Kobold"_, não é?

- _O Hobbit_! Quer saber, vamos fazer uma visita ao Rúbeo.

Cinthia preferia ler livros de fantasia aos informativos que Aline tentava lhe enfiar goela abaixo, e não gostava de ser criticada por opiniões dos outros. Visitar Hagrid foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça para encerrar o falatório de Aline, já que a cabana dele era visível do lado do lago em que estavam.

O gigante recebeu-as com bastante entusiasmo, quase esmagando-as com o abraço, mas Canino parecia ainda mais alegre. Ele pulou em Aline e lambeu seu rosto, deixando suas vestes levemente babadas.

- E aí, meninas! Querem um pouco de cerveja amanteigada? Tenho bastante.

Aline ficou com uma cara estranha, mas Cinthia não notou e perguntou o que era aquilo, e que pelo nome parecia gostoso.

- Ah, quase me esqueço que vocês vieram do Brasil. É muito bom! Vamos, experimente.

Ele deu uma garrafinha para cada uma, e elas acharam a bebida maravilhosamente boa. Era quente, e mesmo fazendo mais calor dentro da cabana elas sentiram que aquela bebida vinha a calhar.

Mas Aline ainda estava com uma cara estranha.

- Onde você conseguiu isso, Hagrid? – ela perguntou.

- Foram aqueles dois, Fred e Jorge que me deram. Disseram que queriam agradecer por eu não ter contado nada aos professores e me deram uma caixa cheia dessas garrafinhas como presente de natal adiantado. Claro, depois eu contei ao diretor o que tinha acontecido, e o Dumbledore só falou em como as árvores desse ano foram as mais bonitas que ele já viu. Tem um grande coração, o Dumbledore, não quer meter nenhum aluno em problemas se puder evitar.

- E eles disseram aonde conseguiram as cervejas amanteigadas? – insistiu Aline.

- Não, mas acho que foi na cozinha de Hogwarts. Onde mais poderia ser?

- Eu não sei... Hagrid, dá licencinha um minuto? Lembrei que ainda tenho uns presentes pra mandar e não quero que cheguem muito atrasados.

- Ah, tudo bem – ele disse meio confuso com a interrupção.

- Vamos, Cinthia?

- Mas... - Aline fez um sinal de que precisava falar com ela, e Cinthia finalmente entendeu o recado. – Tá certo.

Quando saíram da cabana, Cinthia esperou os soluções de Canino se distanciarem para cobrar a explicação.

- O que é que tem de mais nas cervejas amanteigadas? Por acaso é proibido ir até a cozinha?

- Só depois do toque de recolher – disse Aline automaticamente, o que fez Cinthia revirar os olhos. – Mas é nessas horas que vale a pena ler _Hogwarts – uma história_.

- E o que tem de tão fantástico sobre cervejas amanteigadas em _Hogwarts – uma história_ – Cinthia perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Pare de me interromper que eu falo! Bom, o caso é que _não tem_ cerveja amanteigada na cozinha de Hogwarts.

- Eles mudaram o cardápio. E daí?

- _Eles não mudaram o cardápio._ Eu li que a cerveja amanteigada só encontrada em um lugar da Inglaterra, mas eu esqueci qual era. Por isso eu quero saber como eles conseguiram aquelas garrafinhas.

Como não havia sinal dos gêmeos Weasley o lado de fora do castelo, as duas foram procurar do lado de dentro. Quando viraram em uma curva, pararam ao ver os gêmeos no final de um corredor, na frente da sala de troféus. Estavam de costas para elas, e pareciam ligeiramente curvados sobre alguma que elas não puderam ver o que ra. Assim que voltaram a andar, Fred e Jorge se viraram para elas, esperando, já sabendo que iam dar uma de intrometidas.

- OK – começou Aline, mas não foi preciso chamar a atenção deles, pois já sabiam que era ela quem ia falar. – Aonde vocês conseguiram a cerveja amanteigada?

- Por que você quer saber? – perguntou Fred, desafiador.

- Porque vocês deram um monte pro Hagrid e eu sei muito bem que eles não fazem cerveja amanteigada na cozinha de Hogwarts.

- Nossa mãe mandou para nós.

- É – confirmou Jorge. – Dissemos para ela mandar um pouco esse ano, que ia ser uma boa com o frio que faz em Hogwarts.

- Mas como ela mandou se a cerveja amanteigada só é vendida em um lugar da Inglaterra e eles não divulgam a receita?

- Ela encomendou e pediu pra mandar pra cá.

- Quer saber de mais alguma cosa? Data de fabricação? Número do recibo? Não? Então dá licença que temos mais o que fazer – disse Fred, apontando com a varinha para elas e o outro lado do corredor.

- Não precisa ser grosso – disse Aline, se virando. – Só estava _curiosa_.

Quando elas se afastaram o bastante da sala de troféus, Aline começou a praguejar.

- Se o Fred não tivesse puxado a varinha, eu ficava até arrancar a verdade deles. Você deu uma boa olhada na cara deles? Era óbvio que estavam mentindo!

- Conhecendo eles, é bem provável. Mas eu estava prestando atenção em outra coisa. Você percebeu que eles estavam curvados antes de verem a gente?

- Hum-rum; e daí?

- Quando eles se viraram, eu vi a ponta de um pergaminho.

- Mas eles não estavam segurando nada.

- Eles tentaram esconder. Quando você perguntou da cerveja, eu vi o Fred apertar ligeiramente a parte do bolso interno das vestes. Provavelmente ele guardou o pergaminho ali.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com as cervejas amanteigadas? Pode não ter nenhuma ligação entre as duas coisas.

- Aí é que você se engana – Cinthia disse com um ar sábio. – Se não tivesse nenhuma ligação, por que Fred tentaria proteger um objeto "secreto" ao ouvir alguém mencionar cerveja amanteigada?

- É, você pode ter razão. Mas ainda não vejo a ligação.

- Pode ser que o pergaminho contenha instruções de como conjurar cerveja amanteigada, um mapa que leve ao lugar em que fabricam a cerveja, ou até a receita.

- Mas por que eles esconderiam a receita? – Aline achou a idéia um tanto absurda, mas Cinthia disse prontamente a resposta.

- Você mesma falou que a receita é secreta. Eles podem estar protegendo o segredo do fabricante ou algo parecido.

- Humpf! Por enquanto eu acredito, mas quero ouvir isso vindo _deles_.

Na manhã seguinte, elas receberam muitos presentes (haviam ensinado as famílias a usar o correio-coruja brasileiro Andes de irem para a Inglaterra). Receberam um presente também de Hagrid, do diretor, de Luciana e imaginem só de Fred e Jorge. Ambas ganharam uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada.

Vazia.

Na verdade, havia um pequeno bilhete dentro das garrafinhas, que dizia _"Para as xeretas, tudo o que elas merecem."_

As duas se encontraram no salão principal, muito vazio àquela hora, e também por ocasião das férias. Apenas Percy estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória, e a da Sonserina estava ocupada por uma garota do sétimo ano e Giovanni em ponta opostas.

Aline foi se sentar com ele pensando em provar para Cinthia que o fato dele ser um sonserino não havia feito nenhuma mudança nele. Cinthia a acompanhou para avaliar o quanto estava certa e para que Aline não se iludisse muito, mesmo tendo apenas uma leve impressão de como ele era antes.

Depois de um tempo de conversa, Aline estava nas nuvens por estar conversando com o seu "amorzinho". Cinthia estava entediada; não estava nem um pouquinho interessada na conversa. E Giovanni estava... bem, era difícil dizer. Ele fazia comentários curtos e sorria apenas polidamente. Cinthia não sabia se eles estava mais aborrecido com a conversa ou com a simples presença delas.

Já que ele não queria elas por perto e Cinthia não tinha nenhuma intenção de prolongar o sofrimento de Giovanni, finalmente a garota achou uma desculpa para se levantar quando Fred e Jorge entraram no salão.

- Ei, Line, o que você acha de _agradecermos_ os presentes que os gêmeos nos mandaram? – Cinthia olhou para Aline como quem dizia que ia com ou sem ela.

- Humpf, tá legal. – Ela se levantou e seguiu Cinthia. Assim que se afastaram o suficiente de Giovanni, ela falou em um tom bem aborrecido: - Que pressa pra sair de lá, hein! Até parece que você não queria ficar perto dele.

- E nem ele queria a gente por perto. Se você não notou, ele estava bastante frio e distante. Achei que ele havia esquecido como se formava frases com mais de uma palavra até ele dizer "talvez não".

- Mas esse é o jeito dele. Ele pode parecer um pouco fechado e calado demais, mas você não pode dizer nada porque você também é assim, uma típica curitibana.

- _"Você também é assim"_ – Cinthia a imitou com tom de falsete. – Vê se cresce.

- Então me diga com quantas pessoas de Hogwarts você já conseguiu manter uma conversa razoavelmente interessante e agradável.

- Hum... fora a Lucy e o Big, tem o Fred e o Jorge, o Rúbeo e... Ah, pra que eu preciso te falar com quem eu falo?

- Viu! Eu não disse?!

- Mas eu nasci assim! – Cinthia detestava quando a conversa acabava sendo sobre ela ou o que ela fazia ou sobre o jeito dela ser. – O Véio não era assim lá no Brasil, disso eu me lembro bem.

- Não tente voltar para um assunto encerrado. Você tem ou não falado com mais alguém?

Cinthia não sabia quando haviam encerrado aquele assunto, mas se voltasse para ele outra vez, Aline ia reclamar ainda mais.

- Ah... é... claro que sim.

- Ei! Cinthia!

As duas estavam passando pela mesa da Lufa-lufa nessa hora, e um garoto a chamou. Era Cedrico Diggory, sentado bem na ponta da mesa e sendo o único ocupante dela.

- Vocês não querem se sentar aqui? Está um tanto vazio e deprimente para um natal, não acham?

- Mas nós... - Cinthia viu Fred e Jorge se levantarem e saírem depressa do salão principal, e a idéia de segui-los não a animou muito. – É, tá legal! Aline, esse é o Cedrico. Cedrico, Aline.

- A gente se esbarrou na loja de varinhas, certo?

- Certo – respondeu o garoto.

As duas se sentaram e Cinthia olhou para Aline triunfante, como quem dia "viu, eu converso com mais gente".

Sem dúvida nenhuma, a conversa de Cedrico era bem mais interessante e divertida que a de Giovanni, e os três passaram toda a manhã conversando sobre muitas coisas, e o garoto contou a elas muitas coisas que não conheciam do mundo bruxo e da Inglaterra.

Na hora do almoço, Dumbledore resolveu juntar todos em apenas uma mesa, já que este ano havia tão poucos alunos no castelo. Cedrico se separou das meninas quando finalmente um colega de quarto apareceu no salão, e os gêmeos vieram logo atrás com uma aparência cansada, além de mais esfomeados que o normal.

Ainda no começo do almoço, Aline falou baixa e discretamente para que só Cinthia ouvisse. Não precisava falar tão baixo, já que todos conversavam animadamente em volta delas, mas mesmo assim quis se precaver.

- Sabe, o Cedrico te passou uma cantada no meio da conversa e você nem notou.

- O quê?! – Cinthia largou os talheres no prato de surpresa, e Aline olhou em volta para ver se alguém havia notado.

- Shhh! É sim. Você por acaso estava usando tampões?

- Você está sonhando – disse Cinthia, agora sussurrando. – Quantas vezes você já me falou "acho que ele gosta de você" e no final não era nada? Já me dei mal uma vez por causa das suas _insinuações_, sabia?!

- Tá, eu posso não ter estado cem por cento certa todas as vezes, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que estou absolutamente certa.

- Como das outras vezes...

- Mas você nunca acredita mesmo. Como você vai saber se eu estou certa ou não?

- Acontece que depois do terceiro partido que você tentou me arranjar eu parei de ouvir os seus conselhos.

- Por acaso são tão ruins assim?

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda a verdade? – Cinthia desviou o olhar da amiga e se deparou com Fred e Jorge observando-as co outro lado da mesa. – Perderam alguma coisa? – ela disse secamente.

- Como ela tá estressadinha – disse Fred, gracejando.

- Estávamos só apreciando o espetáculo - disse Jorge casualmente.

- Quer uma florzinha pra fazer bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer?

- Agora tem três pra decidir a minha vida, é? Então decidam sem mim, porque eu perdi o apetite.

Ela se levantou irritada e saiu do salão com passos rápidos e duros. Fred e Jorge educadamente seguravam o riso, ou a próxima a ficar nervosa seria Aline.

- Viram só o que vocês fizeram? Agora eu nunca vou conseguir convencê-la!

- Mas por que você tenta, afinal? – perguntou Jorge.

- Porque ela fica sem graça quando eu começo a falar da vida dela e é engraçado. Ela fala e fala de mim, mas quando eu fuço a vida dela, ela fica toda nervosinha.

- Sensíííível... - comentou Fred.

- Mas, me digam, por que _vocês_ estavam tão interessados na nossa conversa?

- Ô menina! Pára! – disseram os dois em coro.

- Só perguntei...

À tardinha, Cinthia saiu do seu cantinho secreto. Era uma sala no sexto andar sem utilidade aparente. Estava totalmente vazia, com o teto alto apoiado por colunas, mas o que atraiu a atenção de Cinthia foi o enorme vitral que dava para o campo de quadribol. Era reto na base, da altura da cintura e larga o suficiente para se sentar nele, e subia até o teto em forma de arco. A figura mostrava um cervo bebendo água em um lago, com alguns arbustos em volta. De dia mostrava um sol no topo do vitral e de noite a lua. Cinthia notou que o vitral acompanhava as fases da lua, e também que não podia ser visto do lado de fora do castelo. Quando foi até o campo de quadribol achou apenas a continuação da parede de pedras no lugar do enorme vitral.

Ela ia lá toda vez que não queria ser encontrada, e quando ficava zangada, o que era relativamente raro. De certa forma aquela imagem do cervo a acalmava, mas algumas vezes demorava para fazer efeito.

E foi saindo dessa sala naquela tardinha que ela descobriu uma coisa curiosa.

Ela ouviu passos vindos da escada próxima e escondeu atrás de uma armadura ali perto. Não havia nenhuma entrada para as casas naquele andar e a presença de alunos por ali era suspeita. Quando os passos chegaram mais perto, Cinthia ouviu dois alunos falando e reconheceu as vozes de Fred e Jorge. Por um instante achou que eles haviam descoberto seu esconderijo para pegar ainda mais no seu pé, mas a conversa deles deixou claro que não era isso o que estavam fazendo.

- Você tem certeza que no livro estava escrito para tentarmos novamente às seis horas e não às sete? – disse Jorge.

- Certeza absoluta. De qualquer forma, temos que ir antes e verificar se fizemos tudo certo.

- E temos que aproveitar que hoje é o último dia da lua minguante. Só teremos outra chance no início da lua crescente.

Suas vozes morreram aos poucos no corredor, e Cinthia não ousou sair de onde estava para segui-los, pois seria facilmente descoberta se tentasse ouvir mais da conversa. Foi procurar Aline para contar o que ouviu a ela.

Mas onde procurar? Ora, era quase tão óbvio quanto dizer que bruxos fazem mágica. Na biblioteca, é lógico!

- Aline, preciso que você me ajude a...

- Onde é que você estava? – Aline ignorou totalmente o pedido de Cinthia. – Eu te procurei por toda a parte, sabia? O Hagrid também passou por aqui e perguntou de você...

- Quer me escutar um instante? O Tosco tava certo quando disse que você não para de falar, parece uma matraca!

- Quando é que foi isso?!?!

- Não importa agora. Tenho uma coisa muito mais importante e _interessante_ pra te contar.

Cinthia repetiu toda a conversa dos gêmeos no corredor, e Aline prestou atenção em tudo, mas enquanto pensava numa solução para o enigma...

- O que é que você estava fazendo no sexto andar?

- Você por acaso ouviu _uma_ palavra do que eu disse?

- Tá, tá. Eles provavelmente estavam falando de uma poção...

- Foi o que eu imaginei.

- ... mas mesmo que procuremos pela poção com essas instruções, pode levar meses só para olhar na parte não-restrita da biblioteca.

- E o que a gente faz agora?

- Podemos pressiona-los até contarem a verdade. Se não funcionar, ameaçamos com azarações.

- Ei! – exclamou Cinthia com um brilho nos olhos. - Você acha que podia ter alguma coisa a ver com as cervejas amanteigadas?

- Taí, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Mas subitamente foram interrompidas por nada mais, nada menos que o estômago de Cinthia, que deu um ronco alto e constrangedor.

- Heh, que tal decidirmos o que fazer depois da janta? Não comi nada a tarde inteira e _alguém_ encurtou o meu almoço.

- Não sei do que está falando, mas até que é uma boa idéia irmos jantar.

Fred e Jorge chegaram quase no final do jantar, e com as mesmas caras da hora do almoço, só que pareciam bem mais desanimados agora. Também pareciam estar sem paciência alguma (não que tivessem muita também), e Cinthia e Aline acharam que, definitivamente, não era hora para uma abordagem direta.

Eles não deram sinal algum que iam voltar para o sexto andar, e até convidaram as duas para jogar snap explosivo por serem as únicas pessoas razoavelmente aturáveis que haviam ficado no castelo para as férias.

Bem, era melhor que ficar fazendo nada de qualquer jeito, e elas jogaram com eles.


	13. Uma trégua com o inimigo

**Capítulo 13 – Uma trégua com o inimigo**

As féria de natal acabaram incrivelmente rápido, e o castelo voltou a ficar apinhado de estudantes. E também marcou o início da lua crescente.

Logo no primeiro dia de aula, Aline e Cinthia trataram de seguir Fred e Jorge pelo castelo o mais discretamente que podiam. Aline os vigiava nas aulas, caso eles falassem em qual sala estava a poção ou pra que ela servia, e Cinthia rondava pelas partes principais do castelo.

Essas vigilância só mostrou resultados na quinta feira, depois da última aula. Normalmente os alunos do primeiro e segundo anos iam para a biblioteca ou para as salas comunais depois das aulas, mas Aline viu Fred e Jorge pegarem outro corredor sem que os outros notassem. Correu para alcançar Cinthia saindo da aula Poções e as duas as duas fizeram o caminho mais curto para o sexto andar.

Mas um dia você caça, outro dia você _é_ a caça. Estavam sendo seguidas.

Haviam quase chegado ao sexto andar quando Aline ouviu um terceiro par de passos na escada. Cutucou Cinthia para que ela parasse e se virou, vendo o perseguidor e com a raiva lhe subindo o sangue.

- _Você?!?!_

- Não, é a McGonagall dando uma festa. Você está me vendo aqui, não está?

Era Tosco, quer dizer, Douglas que estava seguindo as dias. Se Cinthia não segurasse Aline na hora, ela teria avançado no garoto sem pensar nem uma vez que era perigoso brigar no meio de uma escada.

- Por que é que você estava seguindo a gente, seu Tosco idiota?! – Aline tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar de Cinthia, mas não conseguia nem alcançar a própria varinha. Seria capaz de azarar Douglas com os piores feitiços que conhecia por ele ter estragado a _sua_ perseguição.

E o garoto parecia estranhamente calmo.

- Pra ver o que as duas estavam fazendo.

- Não é da sua conta. – Aline parou de se debater e Cinthia a soltou. Agora que elas já haviam perdido de vez o rastro dos gêmeos nem adiantava ficar zangada.

- É da minha conta sim. Você sabe o quanto a Grifinória precisa de pontos, e já perdemos muitos deles por causa das detenções de Fred e Jorge.

- Não esqueça de contar as _suas_ detenções.

- Foram apenas duas, e elas não fazem tanta diferença assim!

- Claaaro que não, só uns cinqüenta pontos! E agora você vai impedir os outros de perder pontos só para se divertir um pouquinho mais, não? Vê se cresce e deixa de ser tão imbecil.

- Vê se cresce você, sua baleia tampinha!

- CHEGA!

Cinthia pulou entre os dois, ameaçando-os com a varinha.

- Se continuarem assim logo um professor vai seguir os gritos de vocês e tirar pontos dos dois. E os dois estão precisando "amadurecer", e muito! O que vocês acham de pararem com essas criancices de uma vez por todas?

- Como uma trégua? – disse Aline.

- É, pode-se chamar isso de trégua.

- Eu concordo se ela falar primeiro – disse Douglas.

- Mas é um crianção mesmo!

Cinthia apontou a varinha para Aline e a garota se calou, olhando feio para ela.

- Espere aí. Tos... heh, Douglas, posso falar com você um instantinho?

Os dois desceram toda a escada e Douglas e virou imediatamente para Cinthia, falando de prontidão:

- Eu não vou fazer as pazes com aquela metida. Nem sei porque você tenta.

- Não é fazer as pazes, isso é só uma trégua. Você só tem que parar de azucrinar a vida dela. Pense bem, sem brigas idiota e inúteis, sem a Aline pegando no seu pé ou buzinando no seu ouvido por qualquer coisa que você faça. Só tem vantagens! Mas você teria que fazer a sua parte também.

- Hum... vou pensar. Ela tem que prometer isso tudo que você falou também.

- Então fique aqui pensando enquanto eu falo com ela.

Cinthia foi até Aline e ainda subiu mais uns degraus, mas ela estava bastante aborrecida.

- Essa foi a pior idéia que você já teve em toda a sua curta vida. Eu não vou abrir uma trégua com ele. Quer dizer, é do _Tosco_ que estamos falando, e não de um outro idiota qualquer. Esse é o mais idiota dos idiotas, e o mais tosco deles também!

- Escuta aqui – Cinthia ameaçou novamente com a varinha e Aline engoliu em seco, se calando outra vez -, vocês dois precisam parar com isso. Eu já enjoei. Concordo com você que ele seja um idiota e tudo o mais, mas essas brigas bestas iam ter que acabar algum dia. E que melhor hora senão agora? Tá certo que ele acabou de nos tirar a chance de descobrir o que Fred e Jorge estão aprontando, mas ele também pode nos ajudar.

- Como assim? – agora Aline estava ficando interessada com a idéia.

- Quem é a pessoas que mais anda com os gêmeos?

- O Lino e o Tosco.

- Mas agora o Lino tá andando com a Lucy, O Big e aquele Wood. E pelo que eu conheço do Douglas, ele vai ficar tão curioso quanto a gente, e com certeza vai acabar nos ajudando. Quem sabe ele já não saiba de alguma coisa, hein.

- Menina, que ótima idéia! Você é um gênio!

- Eu sei.

- Ué? Pra onde foi a modéstia?

- Ainda tá de férias. Mas e então, topa?

- Tá legal – disse Aline levemente desanimada. – É um preço alto, mas vale a pena.

Cinthia chamou Douglas e o fez parar de frente para Aline. Cinthia cutucou a amiga para falar de uma vez, ou ele podia mudar de idéia.

- Ham-ram... trégua? – disse Aline estendendo a mão.

Douglas demorou exatos oito segundo olhando para a cara dela e para a mão estendida.

- É... trégua - ele concordou, apertando a mão dela. Menos de um segundo depois os dois soltaram as mãos como se tivessem levado um choque, e Cinthia revirou os olhos.

- Satisfeita, _tia_?

- Muito, _sobrinha_ – disse Cinthia com um sorrisinho. – O que vocês acham de jogarmos um snap explosivo para comemorar?

- Não force a barra! – os dois disseram em coro.


	14. Um outro final de ano

**Capítulo 14 – Um outro final de ano**

- Que tal perguntar para eles ao invés de segui-los?

- Ah, claro! Grande idéia. _Ei, vocês por acaso estão fazendo uma poção ilegal?_ Como você acha que eles vão responder a isso?

- Pelo menos vamos conseguir mais resultados do que com qualquer das idéias que vocês duas tiveram.

Aline resolveu contar a Douglas suas suspeitas sobre Fred e Jorge poucos dias depois da trégua, já que as suas tentativas de descobrir algo haviam falhado. E como os dois haviam sumido novamente, Douglas suspeitou que havia alguma coisa estranha também.

- Então tá. Você pergunta – disse Aline.

- Por que eu? Você é quem tem fama de xereta.

- Por que eles não contariam que estão fazendo cerveja amanteigada clandestinamente pra mim ou pra Cinthia. Eles sabem o que eu acho sobre quebrar regulamentos.

- Nem me diga...

- E além disso, a idéia foi sua.

Cinthia entrou na biblioteca naquele instante. Olhou de uma cara emburrada para a outra e suspeitou que os dois estavam brigando novamente, apesar da falta de berros.

- Vocês andaram discutindo outra vez, não é?

- Não, senhorita diplomata – respondeu Douglas. – Estávamos debatendo idéias e sugestões diversas.

- Sobre...?

- Fred e Jorge – disse Aline. – Já contei o que a gente descobriu sobre eles. Ah, eles sumiram de novo.

- Não, não sumiram – disse Cinthia. – Encontrei com eles num corredor e me disseram que estavam indo para a cozinha. Eles não pegaram nenhuma escada para o sexto andar.

- Como assim para a cozinha?! – Madame Pince olhou feio para Aline, e a garota abaixou a voz ao falar: - Eles vão se empanturras de besteiras quando estamos às vésperas de um teste que por milagre o Snape resolveu nos avisar? Até o Tosco veio estudar!

- Ei, quando é que você vai parar de me chamar assim?

- Nunca – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Então eu vou te chamar de Mini Minerva, porque é o que você parece, mandando a gente estudar e recitando todas as regras de trás pra frente.

- Pode me chamar assim, eu não ligo.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

Cinthia começou a ter um ataque de riso incontrolável, mas tentou parar antes que Madame Pince os expulsasse da biblioteca. Mas ela acabou rindo ainda mais ao imaginar Aline sendo expulsa da biblioteca, e teve que sair quando a bibliotecária fez menção de se levantar.

Infelizmente os professores pareciam querer atulhar os alunos com deveres e revisões à medida que os exames finais se aproximavam.

Aline parecia determinada como um general a ganhar uma batalha "obrigando" os outros a estudarem. Até Fred e Jorge vieram pedir as revisões dela emprestado, mas como a garota sempre as usava nas horas vagas, os dois acabaram estudando com eles. E Aline, além de preparar revisões para todos, ainda sublinhava as datas, nomes e palavras mais importantes (quase todas, na sua opinião) com cores diferentes.

Os exames acabaram varrendo a tal poção dos gêmeos da cabeça de Aline, Cinthia e Douglas, mas também parecia que eles não estavam mais desaparecendo com tanta freqüência.

E Aline não se dignava com a idéia de Fred e Jorge perderem horas de estudo com quadribol ou qualquer outra brincadeira que aprontavam na sala comunal, mas até que os treinos estavam dando bons resultados. Grifinória havia conseguido chegar às finais mesmo com o time todo reformado. Mas foram massacrados pela Sonserina, rechaçados sem piedade, esmagados como... já captaram a idéia, né?

E só como bônus, os exames vieram logo em seguida da final de quadribol, deixando os alunos de cabelo em pé. Mas graças às revisões de Aline, todos os cinco foram relativamente bem e passaram com notas previsíveis. Para Douglas, as suas notas "aceitáveis" foram o suficiente para ele passar de ano.

Agora, os cinco voltavam para casa no expresso de Hogwarts muito aliviados. Mas tinham embarcado e Fred e Jorge já sugeriram umas partidas de snap explosivo. Durante o jogo, Cinthia lembrou da poção dos dois, e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

- Sua vez, Cinthia – disse Aline, mas Cinthia não se mexeu. – Oiêêê! Tá acordada?

- Hum? Quê? Já é minha vez?

- Acabei de falar isso.

- Tava pensando em quê, hein? – perguntou Fred.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – Cinthia não agüentava mais o suspense daquilo, e ia colocar tudo às claras. – Pois então eu falo.

- Ah, não fala não! – disse Douglas.

- Pôxa vida, será eu sou a única que acha que nós temos o direito de saber o que é aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê, menina? – perguntou Jorge perplexo. Ele e Fred estavam confiantes de que ninguém sabia das suas atividades extracurriculares.

- A poção que vocês estavam fazendo no sexto andar.

- Hein?!

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Fred com uma risadinha falsa.

- Podem parar com o papo de desentendidos – disse Alie. – Sabemos muito bem que vocês estavam aprontando alguma no sexto andar.

- Alguma coisa relacionada às fases da lua e coisas do tipo – completou Douglas.

- Olha, se for alguma coisa a ver com aquelas cervejas amanteigadas, prometemos guardar segredo – disse Cinthia.

- Cervejas amanteigadas? – Fred deu um cutucão discreto (mas doloroso) em Jorge para que ele ficasse quieto.

- Certo. Vocês nos pegaram. Descobrimos a receita e fabricamos a cerveja clandestinamente.

- Mas o pergaminho com a receita acabou pegando fogo e era muito complicada para lembrar de cabeça. Agora não tem mais receita.

- Resolvido o mistério – disse Aline. – Agora, se você não se importa, _tia_, eu gostaria de romper o trato.

- Pra quê? Vocês estavam começando a se suportar. Não tem sentido em quebrar a trégua agora.

- Peraí! – disse Douglas. – Quer dizer que essa rolha de poço só concordou em fazer a trégua porque esperava que eu ajudasse a descobrir o segredo dos dois? Mas que golpe baixo!

- Não me chame de rolha de poço, seu Tosco burro, idiota! E a idéia não foi minha, foi da Cinthia!

_"Odeio quando me colocam no meio das discussões como se eu não estivesse aqui"_ pensou Cinthia.

- Não importa se a idéia foi sua ou do Ministro da Magia, você concordou com ela!

- Ora, você é a última pessoa que deveria estar me julgando por ter esse tipo de atitude!

Aline se levantou e saiu da cabine tempestuosamente, batendo a porta atrás de si. Douglas também saiu da cabine, mas ficou parado na frente da porta.

- CRIANÇONA!

- VÁ À MERDA! – a garota gritou em resposta.

Douglas andou na direção oposta à dela, provavelmente indo para outro vagão para ficar o mais longe de Aline. Cinthia se levantou calmamente, fechou a porta da cabine e voltou ao seu assento como se aquilo fosse previsível e corriqueiro.

- É minha vez, certo? – Fred e Jorge continuavam olhando para ela com caras de surpresa idênticas. – Ah, isso. Já estou acostumada. São assim desde... os nove anos de idade.

- E você conseguiu que eles fizessem uma trégua...

- ... só para descobrir o que estávamos fazendo?

- É, mas não foi só isso. Eu já estava cheia de ver os dois discutindo por tudo e por nada. Nem sei por que começaram a brigar um com o outro, e uma hora eles iam ter mesmo que parar.

- No dia em que eles se entenderem por livre e espontânea vontade... - começou Fred.

- ... o céu vai cair sobre nossas cabeças – completou Jorge.

- Não sejam tão dramáticos. Aqueles dois podem ser meio cabeças-duras, mas uma hora se entendem. – Os gêmeos lhe lançaram um olhar de muuuita incredulidade. – Tá legal, _extremamente_ cabeças-duras.

Os três continuaram jogando até o trem parar na estação. Nem Aline nem Douglas apareceram na cabine, e ninguém se importou em procura-los. Só os encontraram depois, na plataforma de desembarque.

Aline e Douglas vieram ao mesmo tempo se despedir dos gêmeos, e se evitaram educadamente, fingindo não notar a presença do outro (mas ambos estavam com os narizes tão empinados que pareciam estar competindo para ver quem encostaria no teto primeiro).

Depois disso teriam que pegar o mesmo avião, e Cinthia teve que se sentar no meio dos dois, por segurança.


	15. Mudanças por todo lado

**#4ª Fase – terceiro ano**

**Capítulo 15 – Mudanças por todo lado**

Quando Fred e Jorge pularam no trem, ele já estava quase andando. Despediram-se da mãe, consolaram a irmãzinha e foram procurar uma cabine. De dentro de uma delas, ouviram uma voz bem conhecida e abriram a porta da cabine.

- Vocês não vão... acreditar...

Fred parou de falar para esfregar os olhos com incredulidade, o mesmo fez Jorge. Tiveram a impressão de que se enganaram de cabine. Só reconheceram o trio porque Douglas estava lá também. Mau-humorado.

- Que bom que conseguiram embarcar em tempo. – disse Aline muito feliz.

- Foram bem de férias? – perguntou Cinthia igualmente.

- Oi – cumprimentou Douglas sem emoção.

Mas os dois não conseguiam tirar os olhos das garotas. Elas estavam... diferente.

- Aline! – disse Jorge espantado. – O que aconteceu com a sua outra metade?

- Há, há, há. Tão engraçado... Eu emagreci, não tá vendo?

- Graças a minha irmã – acrescentou Cinthia. – A Simone deu umas dicas para a Aline nas férias.

- Aaaah... - fez Fred ainda não acreditando no excelente resultado. – E você? O que fez com o cabelo?

- Eu fiz permanente para ficar com cachinhos. Estava enjoada daquele cabelo liso. Ficou bom? Sejam sinceros.

Fred e Jorge não sabiam o que responder. Não tinha ficado ruim, de jeito nenhum. Mas... não combinava muito com Cinthia, ficou muito cheio. Parecia que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar.

- Ah, claro.

- Para um espanador.

- Qualé! Ficou tão esquisito assim?

- Sinceramente? – perguntou Jorge.

- Não precisam responder. Só esperem aqui um minutinho.

Cinthia saiu da cabine, deixando os quatro colegas muito confusos.

- O que ela foi fazer? – perguntou Fred para Aline.

- E eu vou saber? Não faço a menor idéia.

Logo em seguida Cinthia apareceu de novo, mas o cabelo estava diferente (outra vez)! Ao invés dos cachinhos, estavam ondulados. Agora sim pareciam mais naturais.

- E que tal agora? – perguntou ela.

- Show! – disse Aline.

- É, ficou melhor – disse Fred.

- Ficava melhor liso – disse Douglas ainda mal-humorado, que até agora estava muito emburrado para falar qualquer coisa.

- Ô humorzinho! – disse Jorge – Por que é que você tá assim?

- Não liguem para ele – respondeu Aline antes que Douglas pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Ele tá assim porque não vai mais poder me chamar de rolha-de-poço, baleia, bujão-de-gás...

- Mas ainda posso te chamar de Mini Minerva, tampinha, filhote de anão...

- Olha quem tá falando. Projeto de trasgo, tosco, múmia paralítica!

- Ei, ei, ei! Podem parar – disse Cinthia. – Eu não quero ter que separar as duas criancinhas de novo, entendido? – ela virou para os gêmeos e continuou. – O que vocês iam dizer quando entraram?

- Ah, isso. Tentem adivinhar quem nós vimos embarcando no trem!

- Daniel Radclif? – perguntou Aline.

- Orlando Bloom? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Daniela Cicarelli? – perguntou Douglas.

- Nããão. Harry Potter! – respondeu Fred.

- Sério!? – disse Aline, ao mesmo tempo em que Cinthia e Douglas diziam:

- Quem?!

- Vocês não sabem quem ele é? – perguntaram Fred e Jorge simultaneamente, espantados.

- Eu não acredito! – disse Aline. – Vocês tinham que saber pelo menos o que ele fez. – e Aline começou a dar uma _breve_ explicação de quem era Harry Potter e o fato que o tornou tão famoso. Quando terminou, Cinthia estava querendo saber mais da história, enquanto que Douglas parecia mais interessado em um mosquito esmagado na janela do trem. – Eu vi isso em _Grandes acontecimentos mágicos do século XX_, mas tem mais detalhes em _Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas_. Estou com os dois livros no malão se o quiserem emprestado.

- Só se for para taca-los na sua cabeça – disse Douglas.

Nesse instante, Luciana abriu a porta da cabine, e ela não havia mudado quase nada. E foi bem a tempo que ela chegou, ou Aline teria uma explosão de raiva.

- Oi geral! – disse ela apressada. - O Lino arranjou uma tarântula gigante. Querem ver? Ele está lá no meio do trem.

- Claro! – respondeu Douglas.

- Vão na frente – disse Jorge.

- Vamos ver como o Roniquinho está e já alcançamos vocês – acrescentou Fred. – É o primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts.

Douglas, Aline e Cinthia acompanharam Luciana para ver a tarântula. Um monte de garotas do primeiro ano passou correndo e gritando por eles, enquanto que mais adiante Lino e Jonathan se dobravam de tanto dar risada. Lino segurava a caixa da tarântula fechada.

- Oi! – cumprimentou Lino. – Viram só como elas se assustaram à toa? E eu só mostrei uma pata do bicho, imagine se tivessem visto a aranha inteira!

- Como você conseguiu esse monstrinho, hein Lino? – perguntou Douglas dando uma espiadinha dentro da caixa.

- Meu visinho tem uma péssima pontaria e acertou a aranha com um feitiço de aumento. A danada resolveu aparecer lá no quintal de casa e minha mãe pediu para eu me livrar da tarântula. Tô com ela há duas semanas sem minha mãe saber.

Fred e Jorge apareceram no corredor e também deram uma espiada na aranha.

- Ela até que é bem mansinha – disse Lino. – Ela deixa pegar na mão, mas tem que ter cuidado.

Ele pegou a aranha com as duas mãos (porque o bicho devia ter uns vinte centímetros de largura, sem as patas!) e deu para os gêmeos. Eles passaram para Douglas, que ficou procurando as presas do bicho. Cinthia se virou para os gêmeos e não viu quando Aline pegou a aranha emprestada.

- Como é que vocês conseguem segurar aquele bicho? – perguntou Cinthia se arrepiando só de pensar.

- É só uma aranhinha – disse Fred casualmente.

- _Aranhinha_ uma ova! Eu é que não ia querer achar uma dessas dentro do sapato, se coubesse.

Fred e Jorge começaram a abafar risinhos inutilmente, deixando Cinthia confusa. Mas logo ela sentiu algo e entendeu o motivo dos risos. Aquela tarântula estava subindo nas suas costas! Ela ficou desesperada e começou a agitar os braços inutilmente.

- TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA!

- Calma Cinthia – disse Aline. – Assim você assusta o bichinho. E quando as aranha ficam assustadas, elas picam.

- TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA!

Lino guardou a aranha na caixa e Cinthia se acalmou um pouco. Ainda tremendo de medo e indignação, ela se virou para Aline.

- Pode estar certa que eu nunca mais vou te dar as costas se tiver um bicho desses por perto – disse ela.

- E se for um sabiá gigante? – perguntou Aline com tom de mofa.

- _Qualquer_ bicho anormal.

- Até se for uma borboleta gigante?

**N/A: **É a convivência com Fred e Jorge...


	16. Aulas novas

**Capítulo 16 – Aulas novas**

- A Grifinória não tem comparação!

- É a melhor casa de todas!

- Convencidos...

Naquela 1ª manhã de aulas, a mesa da Grifinória estava muito alvoroçada. Para falar a verdade, _todas_ as mesas das casas foram tomadas por cochichos e comentários. Harry Potter entrou na casa da Grifinória, o que desapontou alguns e inflamou o orgulho de outros. Como o de Fred e Jorge.

- Não estamos dizendo mais que a verdade – defendeu Jorge.

- E a maior prova disso – explicou Fred - é que Harry Potter, o bruxo mais sortudo do mundo, foi selecionado para a Grifinória.

- Mas ele é mais que um bruxo sortudo. Quer dizer, deve ter algum tipo de magia muito poderosa no meio dessa história pra ele ter conseguido sobreviver a um ataque mortal.

- Aline! – exclamou Cinthia – A única pessoa que eu achei que fosse ficar do meu lado fica enchendo mais ainda a bola desses dois!

- O que eu posso dizer? Também sou uma grifinória, tá lembrada?

- E aí! – cumprimentou Douglas se sentando junto deles – qual vai ser a primeira aula?

- Herbologia.

- E eu vou ter Aritmância – disse Cinthia – e, com a turma da Sonserina. Só pra começar a semana no maior lixo!

- E quais as aulas extras que vocês escolheram? – perguntou Aline.

- Nós três – apontou Jorge - vamos fazer Trato Com Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação. Parecem ser as mais fáceis.

- Eu também vou fazer essas duas e Aritmância. – disse Cinthia – Mas vocês não sabem o que eu passei nas férias tentando desconvencer essa daí. – ela apontou para Aline.

- Oras! Que é que tem de mais em querer ampliar a minha margem de ensino ao máximo?

- Não me diga que você vai fazer todas as cinco matérias?!

- Sim, Tosco, eu vou. Não custa nada aprender.

- Mas você não precisa fazer Estudos dos Trouxas. Você já veio de pais trouxas!

- Mas eu quero fazer e ponto final.

- Você é louca! Como é que vai dar conta de todos esses estudos? É muita coisa!

- Eu consigo! Agora, se me dão licença, não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

Aline se levantou e tomou o caminho das estufas. Cinthia se levantou logo em seguida.

- Gente, ela está certa. É melhor irem logo ou vão se atrasar. - e também foi procurar a sala de Aritmância com Jonathan e Luciana.

As aulas não mudaram muito, apenas o tio de Fred e Jorge deixou o cargo para ir trabalhar no exterior e o Profº Quirrel o substituiu, transformando as aulas em piadas, já que morria de medo da matéria que ensinava. Snape continuava a mesma cobra de sempre. McGonagall continuava inflexível com seus alunos (e Aline continuava a achando um modelo perfeito de professora). O Profº Binns parecia surpreendentemente mais monótono que no ano anterior e Flitwick estava disposto a explicar todo o livro de feitiços para eles logo na primeira semana, mas foi frustrado pela indisposição dos alunos. Na terça tiveram duas aulas geminadas de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas com o Profº Ketellburn e foi um tanto _diferente_ do que esperavam. Ele se confundia muito na hora de dizer os nomes e origens, e os alunos acabaram lendo o livro para entender a aula (o que Aline fez com empolgação!).

O pequeno problema apareceu quando chegou a 1ª aula de Adivinhação, na quarta-feira. Tinham ouvido dizer que a sala ficava na torre norte, mas onde era a torre norte?

- Eu não acredito que nenhum de vocês sabe! E que estamos perdidos!

- Calma lá, Aline! Você também não foi se informar – disse Jorge. _"Não acredito que depois de tanto tempo com o Mapa do Maroto a gente nunca tenha visto um caminho para a torre norte"_ pensou ele, tentando lembrar dos desenhos no Mapa.

- Não interessa! Quando eu dou bronca em alguém é porque eu _tô a fim_ de dar bronca em alguém. Vocês são uns desinformados, viu!

- E como a Mini Minerva vai resolver esse problema já que ela é _tão_ esperta, hein? – disse Douglas, só para provocar.

- Por enquanto não me ocorreu nenhuma idéia de gênio, mas quem sabe o Sr. Tosco tenha uma. Ah, já ia me esquecendo, o seu QI é menor que o de uma minhoca!

- Querem parar vocês dois? – interveio Cinthia – Nós podemos perguntar para uma das pinturas. O castelo está cheio delas e devem conhecer cada palmo de pedra que tem aqui. Ó, tem uma de um cavaleiro logo ali.

Eles se aproximaram do quadro e Fred já saiu perguntando:

- Ô, da armadura! Você sabe aonde é a tor...

- Auto lá, cães sarnentos! Identifiquem-se ou sentirão o fio da minha espada!

O cavaleiro desmontou do pônei gordo, mas ficou com o pé preso no estribo. Puxou de um jeito, puxou de outro, mas só se livrou depois de cortar o estribo com a espada, que era um tanto grande para ele.

- Olha aqui, a gente só quer saber onde fica...

Mas Fred foi interrompido novamente pelo cavaleiro.

- Cala-te pobre diabo! Não quero saber suas dúvidas, quero saber vossos nomes!

Jorge puxou os amigos para longe do quadro para que Sir Cadogan não os ouvisse:

- Até que a sua idéia foi boa, mas o intervalo está acabando e a tinta que usaram nesse aí já está meio caduca. Que tal procurarmos outro quadro?

- Calma – disse ela. - Pode deixar que eu falo com ele.

Ela se aproximou do quadro e, como ia sozinha, Sir Cadogan embainhou a espada.

- Ó nobre cavaleiro, eu e meus amigos estávamos procurando pela torre norte, mas parece que nos perdemos. Estávamos nos perguntando se um cavaleiro tão gentil como o senhor saberia o caminho, já que mora neste castelo há muitos anos.

- Andarilhos perdidos! – exclamou ele parecendo entusiasmado – Não são os primeiros e não serão os últimos. Por que não falaram antes? É só seguir Sir Cadogan para achar o caminho, milady. Sei exatamente aonde ir.

Cinthia fez sinal para os outros andarem logo e tiveram que apressar o passo para acompanhar Sir Cadogan pelas escadas. Quando finalmente chegaram a um alçapão, o cavaleiro apareceu uma última vez.

- É aqui que vos deixo. Espero que esta não seja a última vez que nos encontremos. Até breve! E boa sorte com a libélula do alçapão.

E o barulho de sua armadura foi descendo escada abaixo. O que o cavaleiro parecia não ter notado foi que seu último comentário deixou os garotos muito confusos, além de estarem ofegantes por causa da corrida pelas escadas. Mas tinham chegado uns dois minutos adiantados, e já havia alguns alunos esperando... qualquer coisa acontecer.

- Como é que você sabia o que falar pro cavaleiro maluco nos entender? – perguntou Douglas.

- Ele é um cavaleiro da Idade Média, certo? Então tudo o que eu fiz foi me dirigir a ele como se estivéssemos na Idade Média. Até que aqueles meus livros não são uma total perda de tempo, né, dona Aline?

- Hum, é – Aline estala relutante em admitir. - Mas você ia aproveitar mais se lesse livros relacionados à matéria. _Hogwarts – uma história_ seria bastante útil também... Ei, 'cê tá me escutando?!

Cinthia começou a olhar para o alçapão, fingindo estar muitíssimo interessada em procurar a tal libélula. Fred, Jorge e Douglas, como não estavam a fim de escutar um longo _resumo_ de "_Hogwarts, uma história"_ também fingiram estar interessados no alçapão.

- Ei! Ninguém tá me escutando?!

- Hum? Ouviram alguma coisa, meninos?

- Não.

- Negativo.

- Eu não ouvi nada.

- Parem de me ignorar! Ei! Alôu! Não façam isso comig...

O alçapão abriu de repente, emudecendo todas as conversas paralelas no local. Fred e Jorge eram os mais próximos da escada e se entreolharam.

- Algum candidato? – perguntou Fred para todo o saguão – Não? Então vamos nós.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com a gente, avisem algum professor, sebo nas canelas e salvem suas vidas.

- Não exatamente nessa ordem.

Os dois subiram e nenhum aluno foi depois deles, ficaram só esperando. Logo um grito veio de dentro da sala.

- AAAAAAAAAH!!! CORRAM! TEM UMA MANTICORA AQUI DENTRO!

Cinthia já ia dar meia volta quando Aline a segurou pelas vestes.

- Você sabe que é brincadeira, certo?

- Ah, é... é claro! – disse ela tentando disfarçar.

- O que é que vocês estão esperando? – a cabeça de Fred apareceu pelo alçapão aberto. – Entrem logo. Libélulas não são o prato favorito das manticoras – ele disse brincando.

Dentro da sala, muitos alunos perceberam que a professora devia ser uma _típica_ vidente. Mas até um gorila não ia deixar de notar no forte cheiro de incenso, o ambiente iluminado à meia-luz e nas bolas de cristal a um canto. Quando o último aluno entrou, o alçapão foi fechado, deixando a sala muito abafada.

Aline, Cinthia, Douglas, Fred e Jorge se sentaram em uma rodinha de pufes particularmente fofos, quase sumindo dentro deles. Levaram um susto quando a professora saiu de um canto escuro ao lado da lareira, com seus óculos que deixavam os olhos duas vezes maiores que a cara. Fred, Jorge e Douglas tentaram inutilmente transformar os risos em acesos de tosse, e entenderam o que Sir Cadogan quis dizer com "a libélula do alçapão". A professora percebeu e se virou para eles, deixando os óculos em maior evidência; os cinco quase explodiram tentando segurar as risadas.

- Boa tarde, meus alunos... – e fez um pequeno discurso que foi até um bom pedaço da aula, e depois todos tiveram que ler borras de chá.

Quando finalmente tocou o sinal e puderam sair da sala de aula foi como se tivessem acordado. Ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu para Cinthia.

- Nossa! Aquela sala dá um sono, ainda mais com aquele incenso enjoativo. Teve uma hora que eu não consegui prestar atenção em outra coisa e foi como se eu tivesse perdido um pedaço da aula.

- Isso foi porque você dormiu na aula – disse Fred.

- Ah... foi, é? – disse ela embaraçada - E por que não me acordaram?

- A professora tava olhando bem na hora e ia perceber que você tava dormindo se a gente te acordasse. – disse Jorge – Por sorte ela achou que você estava apenas se concentrando, e graças a Deus você não ronca. Daí você acordou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Pelo menos ela disse que eu tenho jeito para adivinhação depois disso, mas eu não acredito muito nessas coisas. Entrei nessa aula só pra ver como era mesmo. Que cara é essa, Aline?

Douglas teve a _gentileza_ de responder no lugar da garota:

- Enquanto você puxava um ronco, a Profª Trelawney disse que a aura da Aline não tinha receptividade, que ela ia ter que se esforçar _muito_.

- Como se eu fosse perder o meu tempo com uma matéria dessas. Mas se me lembro bem ela fez algumas adivinhações muito boas.

- Foi aí que eu peguei no sono.

- Isso mesmo. Mas você perdeu a melhor de todas: ela disse que um certo Tosco vai morrer este ano.

- Credo! – exclamou Fred – Se você acha legal a morte de um amigo, imagine o que não deseja para um inimigo!

- E tomem cuidado que eu coloco essas idéias em prática se me der na telha.

Fred e Jorge se afastaram até o outro lado do corredor, lançando olhares de esguelha para Aline e fingindo cochicharem entre si.

- Tão engraçados... Podem voltar!

- Não, obrigado!

- Temos mais chances de chegar a aula de Feitiços inteiros se continuarmos aqui.

- Eu concordo com eles – disse Douglas indo também pelo outro lado do corredor.

- Pelo menos você continuou aqui – disse Aline se virando para Cinthia.

Cinthia olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro, e foi de fininho se juntar a Douglas, Fred e Jorge.

- Agora virou motim!?


	17. Hogsmeade!

**Capítulo 17 – Hogsmeade!!!**

- É nesse próximo fim de semana! – disseram Fred e Jorge enquanto tentavam ver o aviso por cima de um mar de cabeças. Eram os mais altos dos cinco, enquanto Aline tentava ver o aviso por baixo de todo mundo. Não que Cinthia fosse muito mais alta, claro. Os brasileiros geralmente são mais baixos (talvez com a exceção de Jonathan, que era quase da altura dos gêmeos).

- Beleza! – disse Douglas – Vamos logo entregar as autorizações para a McGonagall.

Depois de terem pegado as autorizações, os quatro grifinórios esperaram Cinthia perto da escada do terceiro andar. Mas ela demorou mais do que devia.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou Jorge – A gente já tava indo embora sem você. Que cara é essa? – ele acrescentou depois de olhar melhor para a cara da garota, que parecia desesperada.

- Eu... perdi! Perdi a autorização!

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou Aline – Tem certeza?

- Tenho! Quer dizer... não que eu tenha perdido mesmo... acho que... esqueci em casa, em cima da minha cama.

- Você esqueceu de trazer, mas lembra exatamente onde deixou!? – disse Fred aparvalhado. – Como isso é possível?

- Bom... Talvez eu tenha deixado em cima da cômoda... ou no balcão da cozinha... ou na estante do sótão... realmente não me lembro.

- Então peça para a sua mãe pedindo que mande a autorização. – disse Douglas - Hoje ainda é segunda-feira, com certeza uma carta-expresso da conta do tempo.

Aline olhou como se ele tivesse dito algo muito estranho.

- Que foi?

- É raro ver você usando os dois neurônios que tem ao mesmo tempo.

Antes que os dois brigassem, Cinthia disse: - Essa é uma ótima idéia! Vão até o corujal e peguem uma coruja. Vou mandá-la até o correio pedindo uma coruja-expresso.

Cinthia correu para o quarto pegar pena e pergaminho e foi correndo até o corujal escrever as cartas.

A resposta veio na sexta-feira. Cinthia estava no dormitório guardando os livros quando viu uma coruja entrar em vôo rasante pela janela. Mal pegou a carta, a coruja disparou janela afora.

- Deve ser um feitiço de velocidade. – disse ela pensando alto enquanto abria o envelope.

Mas o estranho era que havia um cartão vermelho dentro, e não a autorização que ela lembrava. Abriu o cartão e logo ela ouviu a voz da sua mãe gritando umas cem vezes mais alto que de costume.

- VOCÊ DEVIA TER MAIS CUIDADO COM AS SUAS COISAS! QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ FALEI PARA PRESTAR MAIS ATENÇÃO NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! AGORA VAI FICAR SEM PASSEIO! SABE AONDE EU ACHEI A AUTORIZAÇÃO? DEBAIXO DA SUA CAMA, CHEIA DE MARCAS DE DENTES DE GATO. APOSTO COMO FOI UM ÓTIMO BRINQUEDO PARA O DENGO. EU NÃO VOU MANDAR OUTRA AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA VOCÊ APRENDER DE UMA VEZ A CUIDAR DAS SUAS PRÓPRIAS COISAS! VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS UMA CRIANCINHA QUE PRECISE DE UMA BABÁ 24 HORAS POR DIA!

Cinthia estava pálida e, para o seu horror, viu que Luciana estava parada na entrada do dormitório, e a porta continuava aberta. Não que fechada fosse fazer muita diferença, mas o todo o terceiro andar deve ter escutado o cartão berrador.

- Pena que você não vai poder ir. – disse Luciana simplesmente.

- É. – respondeu Cinthia lacônica, ainda em estado de choque.

Como ela não estava muito a fim de conversar com alguém, muito menos de ver alguém, saiu rápida do dormitório, sem reparar em algumas pessoas que cochichavam no salão comunal, e foi direto para a passagem.

Não é que Aline, Fred, Jorge e Douglas vinham naquela direção? E Jonathan, que provavelmente estava voltando para o salão da Corvinal, vinha logo atrás deles.

- Nós ouvimos tudo. – disse Fred. Exatamente o que Cinthia _não_ queria ouvir.

- Sua mãe não foi um pouco exagerada? – perguntou Douglas.

- Um pouquinho, talvez. – respondeu Cinthia sem jeito – Mas essa não é a primeira vez que eu esqueço de... levar ou fazer alguma coisa. Na verdade, ela até que gritou por pouco tempo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – disse Fred.

- Ah, ela tá sim. – respondeu Aline – Uma vez ela esqueceu a apostila no primeiro dia de aula lá no Brasil. Outra vez ela foi lá em casa pra fazer um trabalho de geografia e esqueceu de levar a pesquisa.

- Não foi o mesmo que ela esqueceu de levar os cartazes no dia da apresentação e, de quebra, não lembrava nem da fala? – disse Jonathan.

- Esse mesmo!

- Mas como é que você sabe disso se nem estava na mesma sala? – perguntou Cinthia estupefata.

- Então você era a Tapada da 5ªM? – lembrou Douglas - Eu acho que todo o colégio ficou sabendo dessa. E eu até contei pra uns amigos meus de outro colégio.

- Como é que ninguém me contou que a história tinha se espalhado? – ela viu que Aline tentava disfarçar olhando para o teto. – Aline! Você sabia? Você sabia! E não me disse nada?

- Ah, não me olhe assim. Eu contei para algumas pessoas, só isso, e a informação se espalhou sozinha. Mas não fui eu quem te chamou de Tapada, foi o Guilherme.

- Tinha que ser aquele mala! Mas isso não importa agora. Bem que minha mãe falou pra eu ter mais cuidado com as minhas coisas. Agora eu não vou poder ir a Hogsmeade! Droga! – mesmo estando bastante triste, Cinthia mentalmente amaldiçoava sua memória de jerico. Às vezes ela lembrava de coisas e detalhes que ninguém reparava, mas em muitas outras vezes ela esquecia coisas óbvias, como agora. Isso a deixava muito aborrecida consigo mesma.

- Não fique assim – disse Jonathan colocando a mão no ombro dela. – No ano que vem você vai poder ir. A não ser que alguém ache um jeito de chegar até lá sem passar pelos professores.

- Quem souber de uma passagem secreta levante a mão – disse Cinthia brincando.

Jonathan sumiu pela passagem da Corvinal, e Fred e Jorge se entreolharam trocando uma idéia.

Quando Aline, Douglas, Fred e Jorge se encaminhavam para ir a Hogsmeade no dia seguinte, e Cinthia os acompanhava, os gêmeos puxaram os outros para um canto.

- Antes de irmos, temos uma coisa para mostrar a vocês.

Foram os cinco até o terceiro andar e os gêmeos os levaram até a sala que usaram para se esconder de Cinthia no primeiro ano.

- O que vamos mostrar é muito importante. – começou Fred.

- Ninguém mais sabe dele.

- Se cair em mãos erradas, o resultado pode ser desastroso.

- Confiamos e vocês para manter segredo.

- Vocês estão querendo nos mostra a arma do Juízo Final, é? – disse Aline impaciente. – Digam logo o que é!

Jorge tirou com bastante floreio um pedaço de pergaminho velho e sujo do bolso e colocou-o sobre uma mesa. – Antes, vocês precisam jurar por todos os doces e logros que puderem comprar em Hogsmeade que não vão dizer uma palavra sobre isso.

- E que vão proteger este objeto preciosíssimo a qualquer custo, não importa como.

Os três olharam para o _preciosíssimo_ pergaminho, velho, sujo e meio rasgado e duvidaram da sanidade mental de Fred e Jorge, mas concordaram porque estavam muito curiosos.

- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. – disse Fred dando uma batidinha no pergaminho com a varinha. Aline, Douglas e Cinthia mal puderam acreditar no efeito que aquilo teve.

- Um mapa... - disse Douglas admirado.

- Não... você descobriu isso sozinho? – disse Aline e ele fingiu que não escutou.

- Mas por que vocês estão mostrando isso para a gente?

- Bom, tem dois motivos. – disse Fred.

- Um é porque já tínhamos o Mapa do Maroto desde o primeiro ano e seria muito injusto se vocês não soubessem dele.

- Deve ter sido uma decisão difícil, hein?– comentou Aline sarcástica.

- E o outro é porque a Cinthia "perdeu" a autorização para ir Hogsmeade, e esse mapa mostra algumas passagens que vão para lá.

- Ah, 'brigada! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu tô feliz! – disse ela abraçando os dois deixando-os vermelhos, porque não era comum ela demonstrar tanta afeição.

- Bo-bom - disse Fred quando ela o soltou -, mas depois de usar vocês precisam apagar o pergaminho.

- É só dizer "malfeito feito" e dar outra batidinha no mapa.

- Huuumm. – fez Aline se lembrando de algo – Então foi assim que vocês conseguiram a receita da cerveja amanteigada, né. Se ela só é vendida em Hogsmeade, vocês só podem ter conseguido a receita indo até Hogsmeade.

- Ceeerto. – disse Jorge, que nem se importava mais com aquele incidente – Mas agora é melhor irmos antes que alguém note a nossa falta no meio dos alunos que vão pelas regras. Que tedioso...

- Cinthia, confiamos a você a missão de manter o pergaminho são e salvo de qualquer professor ou aluno xereta. – disse Fred com uma cara tão séria que chegava a ser hilariante.

- Podem contar comigo!

- Não vai esquecer de apagar o mapa depois?

- Não.

- Não mesmo?

- Vocês não acham que eu vou esquecer uma coisa importante dessas, acham?

- Bom... sinceramente... - disse Jorge.

- Não tá mais aqui quem perguntou.

Eles deixaram Cinthia na sala e foram para Hogsmeade com os professores. Encontraram-se na Dedosdemel e se divertiram a valer, mesmo tendo que esconder Cinthia a toda hora dos professores e de Luciana e Jonathan, que também sabiam que ela não tinha autorização. Foram os últimos que apareceram para voltar ao castelo, e em parte devido ao grande volume de doces e logros que deixaram todos os bolsos das vestes estufados. Cinthia quase se esqueceu que tinha que voltar pela Dedosdemel, e saiu correndo quando viu Snape esperando os alunos.


	18. Dia dos namorados

**Capítulo 18 – Dia dos namorados**

14 de fevereiro, dia dos namorados. O amor está no ar, os pássaros estão cantando, as flores estão abrindo... e mais uma visita a Hogsmeade veio de bônus! E todos passeavam descontraidamente nas ruas do vilarejo.

- Por que você trouxe esse pacotinho, Aline? – perguntou Cinthia para a amiga que não parava de olhar em volta.

- Ah, porque depois de amanhã é o aniversário do... de alguém, e eu vou aproveitar pra dar o presente hoje.

- Não precisa nem dizer quem é. – disse Douglas – Ele vindo aí.

Giovanni vinha subindo a rua na direção deles e Aline pensou por um instante no que fazer.

- Me esperem aqui.

Ela foi até Giovanni, disse alguma coisa, entregou o presente e voltou. Giovanni virou numa rua sem passar por eles e continuaram andando.

- Como é burra. – disse Douglas.

- Você é o último que deveria julgar os outros assim. Se eu quero dar o presente pra ele, eu dou! E você era tão amigo dele, o que aconteceu pra você ficar tão frio com o Véio?

- Se você quer mesmo saber, ele mudou. É patético o modo como ele age desde que entrou na Sonserina. Aliás, é mais patético ainda ver o jeito que você fica babando por aquele idiota.

- Há! E você é menos idiota que ele, suponho.

- Mas é claro! Você não vai querer questionar isso, não é.

- Isso é extremamente questionável, sabia.

- Ei! Vocês dois, andem logo!

Fred, Jorge e Cinthia já estavam mais à frente esperando os dois. Quando chegaram viram que estavam parados na frente de um portão de uma casa bastante antiga, com as janelas fechadas com tábuas.

- Essa é a casa dos gritos. – disse Fred.

- Dizem que é mal-assombrada – acrescentou Jorge.

- O povoado volta e meia conta histórias de uivos e gritos que vem de dentro da casa...

- ... mas há muitos anos que não são ouvidos.

- Alguém já tentou entrar pra ver a fonte desses gritos? – perguntou Aline. – É só tirar as tábuas ou usar um feitiço.

- Podemos fazer isso agora mesmo! – disse Fred pulando por cima da cerca e sendo imitado por Jorge, Douglas e Aline. Cinthia parecia uma estátua, parada do jeito que estava atrás da cerca. Ela não gostava de assombrações.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Douglas a Cinthia.

- Não, obrigada. Estou muito bem aqui – ela disse se afastando da cerca, parecendo meio assustada. E ela estava.

- De que adiantou a gente ter te trazido até aqui se você não aproveita a melhor parte do vilarejo? – disse Jorge indignado.

- Um dia eu posso até entrar aí, mas vai ter que ser por um bom motivo, ou se eu estiver muito desesperada.

- Mas não vai nem ajudar a gente a achar uma entrada?

- Hum... Tá. Mas nem que o céu caia na minha cabeça eu entro aí.

Eles tentaram entrar de todos os jeitos, usaram todos os feitiços que poderiam ser úteis (infelizmente não conheciam muitos), mas não acharam nem um buraco grande o suficiente para eles passarem.

- Bom - disse Fred meio desapontado, meio resignado -, depois de um dia de trabalho, nada melhor que passar no Três Vassouras. Topam?

- A melhor idéia que eu já ouvi no dia inteiro! – disse Cinthia aliviada.

Mas quando chegaram lá tiveram uma visão que não os agradou nem um pouco. Giovanni e seus amiguinhos McNair, Avery e Burkes estavam sentados em uma mesa perto da entrada e não puderam deixar de ouvir a conversa.

- ... e aquela tonta da Mini Minerva ainda escreveu um bilhetinho junto com o presente. Nunca li coisa mais ridícula. E o presente eu nem abri, não devia ser grande coisa mesmo. Joguei direto no lixo.

Aline ficou visivelmente perturbada. Cinthia ainda tentou levar a amiga para um outro lado, mas Aline se desvencilhou e foi até a mesa de Giovanni.

- Você jogou fora!?!? – explodiu ela enraivecida (ficar se chorando não era com ela).

- Você ouviu. Mas que pena. Agora sabe que eu tô pouco me lixando pro seu presentinho. Agora some daqui, sua Mini Minerva metida a besta.

- Cretino! – disse ela entre dentes enquanto puxava a varinha, mas McNair, Avery e Burkes se postaram ao lado de Giovanni como guarda-costas.

Aline teria enfrentado cada um deles, se Fred, Jorge e Cinthia não a tivessem tirado de lá. Douglas ia com eles, mas Giovanni chamou sua atenção.

- Você realmente perde seu tempo com coisas inúteis, Berttapeli. Olha só as companhias que você arranja: dois pobretões, uma sangue-ruim tapada e uma sangue-ruim metida. Bom, cada um reconhece o seu igual, não é?

- Exatamente – respondei ele seco. – Cada um reconhece seu igual.

Ele se juntou aos outros do lado de fora do Três Vassouras e encontrou uma cena peculiar.

- Me deixem voltar lá! – gritava Aline – Eu vou explodir a cabeça daquele desgraçado e depois vou dar as tripas de presente para a Madame Nor-r-ra!

- E você acha que ia dar conta daqueles três? – disse Jorge tentando convence-la.

- Eu podia tentar! Agora sai da minha frente!

Aline conseguiu escapar de Fred, Jorge e Cinthia, mas Douglas estava perto da porta e segurou o braço dela com força antes que Aline entrasse.

- Você acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa se tentar duelar com ele? O máximo que vai acontecer é a gente ter que carregar vocês cinco até a enfermaria de Hogwarts e ainda pegar detenção por isso.

- Agora você está defendendo ele. Que gracinha. – disse ela sarcástica. – Se você não quer levar uma azaração é melhor me soltar. – mas ele segurava o braço direito da menina, impossibilitando-a de usar a varinha.

- Não seja burra! – gritou ele – Você não viu que tinha professores lá dentro? Você só estaria fazendo o jogo dele. Aposto como ele ia adorar ver alguém da Grifinória de detenção, ou pior, sendo expulso. Por sorte os professores não estavam prestando atenção.

Douglas soltou o braço de Aline, mas ela não entrou. Ele saiu pela rua, provavelmente ia voltar para o castelo, e Aline continuou parada de frente para o Três Vassouras.

- Aline – disse Cinthia cautelosa. – Tudo bem?

- O Tosco tá certo! – disse ela se virando e olhando para os outros como se tivesse acabado de ver um milagre. – Ele _está_ certo! O Pieri queria realmente que nós nos déssemos mal. Vocês também estavam certos desde o começo! Como é que eu não vi que ele estava virando um desgraçado nojento filho duma #$!

- Isso é pra você aprender a seguir os nossos maravilhosos conselhos! – disse Fred tirando sarro.

- Além do mais – continuou Jorge -, se nós não estivéssemos aqui, você provavelmente seria expulsa.

- Eu podia cuidar muito bem de mim mesma! – disse Aline – Eu inventava alguma coisa para os professores e escapava da detenção numa boa.

- Não sei se você reparou – disse Cinthia – mas o Snape estava lá também.

- Epa! Bom, eu ia ter que inventar uma baita de uma desculpa então.

- Mas já que não estamos interessados em compartilhar o Três Vassouras com quatro montes de bosta, aonde vamos? – perguntou Fred.

- Hummm, preciso ir ao correio-coruja – disse Cinthia. – Preciso mandar uma carta.

- Mas pra quem é que você tanto manda carta? – perguntou Jorge.

– Todo mês é uma – completou Fred.

- Se vocês não lembram, eu ainda moro no Brasil, só venho para Hogwarts para estudar. Deixei um bocado de amigos lá, mas tem um que mora em outra cidade e a gente combinava de se comunicar por cartas.

- Quem?! – perguntaram os gêmeos juntos, Aline tentou disfarçar uma risadinha.

- É... ô Aline, para! ... O nome dele é Maylson... Aline! Quer parar de rir!

- Descuuulpa – disse ela parando de rir. – Se eu tô atrapalhando, é melhor eu ir. – disse ela saindo de fininho.

- Ah, não! Você vai me contar o motivo da risada. Volta aqui!

Cinthia disparou atrás de Aline e, como ela estava mais magra que antes, não foi alcançada tão fácil.

Fred e Jorge apenas se entreolharam e foram visitar a Zonko's. De dentro da loja eles viram Aline e Cinthia passar correndo pela rua. Só se encontraram depois no castelo, num dos corredores, e Aline parecia chateada enquanto que Cinthia estava com a cabeça bem erguida (de nariz empinado).

- Ela me beliscou! – disse Aline. – Só porque eu disse o que eu tinha pensado.

- Você não só disse o que tinha pensado como também disse que tinha certeza absoluta de que estava certa. E não é verdade.

- Mas bem que você queria que fosse verdade, né? – Cinthia corou involuntariamente, mas continuava zangada. – Pôxa! Tá vendo! Não precisava ter me beliscado! Doeu, sabia.

- E foi bem merecido. - Douglas chegou naquele momento e respondeu antes que Cinthia dissesse qualquer coisa (mas não ia ser muito diferente disso).

- Seu Tosco! Você nem sabe o que aconteceu! – disse Aline bastante zangada – Como pode dizer que eu mereci se nem sabe do motivo do beliscão?

- Qualquer motivo é pouco se for pra Mini Minerva mais irritante que eu já conheci.

- Ah, é? Pois então me belisca! Duvido que você tenha coragem.

Fred e Jorge haviam saído sorrateiramente enquanto eles discutiam, e ninguém notou isso! **N/A: **Mas são desligados, viu! Aline e Douglas não notaram porque estavam brigando, e Cinthia por pura tapadisse...

- Eu não costumo machucar pessoas mais fracas do que eu ou meninas idiotas.

- Mas _eu_ costumo.

Aline chutou a canela de Douglas sem piedade, e antes que ele tivesse alguma reação, Cinthia tirou a amiga de lá, subindo algumas escadas.

- Maluca! Quase que o Filch pega vocês dois brigando. A Madame Nor-r-ra deve estar avisando ele da briga no corredor. _N/Pelúcia:_ Ahá! Ela não reparou na saída dos gêmeos porque estava prestando atenção na Madame Nor-r-ra. Que brilhante conclusão... _N/Emplumada:_ Que brilhante _desculpa_ você quer dizer...

- Tô pouco me lixando! – explodiu Aline – Pelo menos é o Tosco que ficou lá pra pagar o pato, e não eu.

De repente Cinthia começou a falar num tom de caçoada, quase rindo: - Puxa, quem diria. Aline, a pessoa mais preocupada com regras e notas que eu conheço, armando briga no corredor debaixo do narigão torto do Filch. Como você pôde chegar a este ponto?

- Ah, é que... - Aline não sabia como continuar zangada quando a outra pessoa também não berrava. - ... eu tô meio estressada, se é que você me entende. Por causa do que aconteceu de tarde... Resumindo: é melhor ninguém chegar perto de mim por uma semana.

- Eu te conheço. Então pode ir se acalmar sozinha que eu vou com você.

- Isso não é sozinha.

- Mas você se acalma mais rápido. Quer jogar um xadrez bruxo para passar o tempo?

Aline saiu correndo pelo corredor, fugindo do tabuleiro que Cinthia oferecia.

- _Agora_ ela fica sozinha mesmo! – parou um instante para pensar e logo rumou para a entrada da Corvinal. – Talvez o Big queira jogar xadrez bruxo! Ele é muito bom, mas não melhor do que eu. Vai ser chato ganhar de novo, mas quem sabe ele tem sorte dessa vez.

(Não é importante, mas mesmo assim eu vou dizer: Cinthia ganhou todas as três partidas que jogou com Jonathan.)

Depois daquele dia, Aline passou a dar razão aos colegas em relação aos sonserinos (com a exceção de Amanda Darkcat, que era mesmo uma pessoa legal e todo o pessoal das outras casas gostava dela, menos a própria Sonserina), especialmente a Douglas. Ela nunca mais implicou com isso e o número de discussões caiu um pouco, já que esse era um dos assuntos mais cotados nas brigas.


	19. Uivos e latidos

**Capítulo 19 – Uivos e latidos**

Nas aulas de uma sexta-feira antes do almoço, Cinthia tinha o horário livre, assim como Douglas Fred e Jorge. Aline preenchia esse horário com as aulas de Runas Antigas, e como eram todas as turmas juntas por causa do pequeno número de alunos, ela não estava se divertindo muito: Giovanni também fazia Runas Antigas.

Mas Cinthia gastava seu tempo de outro jeito: lendo! Para a maioria dos outros alunos isso seria perda de tempo, mas Cinthia adorava ler. Não aqueles livros chatos de pesquisa como _Hogwarts – uma história_, mas livros como O Hobbit, O Senhor dos Anéis, Orgulho e Preconceito, Sherlock Holmes, publicações de Isaac Asimov... Enfim, São tantos títulos e gêneros diferentes que ia demorar muito para colocar todos.

Ela estava lendo um desses livros na sua sala do sexto andar quando ouviu um uivo. Não parecia estar muito longe daquela sala, o que a fez congelar de medo.

- Que é isso Cinthia? Deixe de ser medrosa! – ele tentou se encorajar, sem muito resultado. – Não. Eu preciso perder esse medo! É só ranger os dentes e ir ver o que fez esse... - outro uivo a interrompeu, mas foi mas curto que o primeiro.

E agora? Ia ou não ia ver? Curiosidade e medo não é uma combinação muito boa, mas a curiosidade venceu e Cinthia foi investigar o som.

Saiu da sala com o livro na mão, pronta para atacar ao menor sinal de perigo (- o livro tinha apenas 974 páginas _básicas_!) Quando estava chegando em uma curva do corredor ouviu dois latidos distintos brigando, mas não duraram muito tempo. 47 segundos depois ela já estava dentro da biblioteca, aterrorizada. Como ela conseguiu ser tão rápida? Não me pergunte, só sei que o medo faz maravilhas em corridas, principalmente se "salve a sua vida" for o motivo.

Na hora do almoço ela contou o que ouviu para os outros quatro.

- Você tem certeza de que os latidos não vieram daquele corredor no terceiro andar? – perguntou Aline. – Pode ser por isso que Dumbledore proibiu os alunos de passarem por lá.

- Eu tenho certeza de que vieram de uma sala no sexto andar. Estavam muito altos para virem de qualquer outro andar.

- E se esse monstro que estava no terceiro andar fugiu e agora está a solta no castelo – sugeriu Fred entusiasmado, o que fez Cinthia se encolher na cadeira.

- Você não tá falando sério, tá? Eles não iam guardar um monstro, lobo, ou seja-lá-o-que-fosse numa escola.

- Vocês sabem que o Dumbledore é meio maluquinho, mesmo sendo um gênio – disse Jorge. – É bem capaz de ter muito mais coisas escondidas na escola do que eles contam para os alunos.

- Mas... mas... se o bicho está solto, os professores não avisariam os alunos?

- E você acha que eles falariam abertamente sobre isso? – disse Fred sombrio. – Nããão, eles não iam querer esse tipo de notícia no Profeta Diário: _"Monstro solto em Hogwarts... nada foi avisado ao Ministério da Magia"_. Os professores devem estar tentando pegar o monstro sem fazer muito barulho.

- E se ainda está solto, pode estar em qualquer lugar do castelo – completou Jorge.

Cinthia quase sumiu atrás da mesa de tão encolhida que estava. Aline olhava par Fred e Jorge com reprovação.

- Vocês dois são uns _amigões_, sabiam?

- Obrigado – responderam os gêmeos em coro.

- Pombas! Aqueles latidos podem ter sido só um treinamento de transfiguração mal feito e vocês ficam falando em monstros do terceiro andar! Isso é lá coisa que se diga? É óbvio que os professores iriam avisar se tivesse alguma coisa perigosa na escola.

Cinthia se endireitou na cadeira, um pouco mais calma. Preferia acreditar na teoria de Aline.

- Mas até que seria legal tentar descobrir o que tem naquele corredor. – disse Douglas – Se realmente tem um monstro lá tem que ter um bom motivo também.

- Parem de falar desse monstro – disse Cinthia impaciente. – Provavelmente não é nada de mais e... olha a hora! Vou chegar atrasada para a aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.

Ela se levantou e antes que estivesse muito longe, Douglas disse:

- Talvez você aprenda alguma coisa sobre "como derrotar monstros misteriosos de corredor".

- Burro! - Aline não gostou nem um pouco daquela atitude, e se levantou para ir a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, embora faltassem quinze minutos para bater o sinal.


	20. Animais e suspeitas

**Capítulo 20 – Animais e suspeitas**

- Aline! Ainda faltam dois meses para os exames! Assim você vai torrar os nossos miolos antes de passarmos de ano – disse Jorge.

Os cinco estavam fazendo as tarefas que os professores haviam passado na biblioteca, quando Aline sugeriu que começassem a preparar as revisões do ano. Ninguém aprovou a idéia.

- Correção: um mês e meio. E se vocês não se preocuparem com isso desde já não tenham tanta certeza de que vão passar de ano.

- Ninguém aqui é tão burro que precise estudar para os exames tão cedo – disse Cinthia. – E os professores nem terminaram de dar a matéria. Espera um pouco, quando eles terminarem de passar a matéria a gente estuda, tá.

- Mas, mas...

- É isso aí – concordou Douglas. – Não entendo por quê você gosta de estudar tanto. Já não basta você fazer todas as matérias extras, tem que fazer os amigos virarem máquinas atoladas de informação inútil?

Douglas cometeu um grande erro. Falou uma palavrinha a mais do que devia, uma única palavrinha...

- Inútil? INÚTIL?! Se tudo o que a gente aprende na escola fosse inútil nossos pais não pagariam para os professores ensinarem a gente. Tudo isso que estamos aprendendo vai ser muito importante quando formos adultos, pode salvar nossas vidas, e você ainda diz que é tudo inútil?!

Aline não admitia que as pessoas desprezassem os estudos, e a atitude dela intimidaria até Snape se ele estivesse lá.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Não tá mais aqui quem falou. Vamos começar as revisões então. Se for o único meio de você parar de encher o saco... - ele disse a última frase quase que num sussurro.

- O que disse?!

- Nada não.

Duas semanas antes dos exames, e Aline mais uma vez estava deixando os amigos loucos de tanta revisão. Douglas estava pegando as anotações que esqueceu no dormitório quando notou em uma coisa meio estranha. Em umas das roupas que os gêmeos deixaram jogadas na cama tinha pêlo! Mas não era pelo de gente, mas de algum animal. Ele pegou uns pelos e guardou com cuidado. Provavelmente a sabe-tudo Aline iria saber do que eram.

Já na biblioteca...

- Onde é que estão o Fred e o Jorge?

- Pensei que eles tinham ido com você – disse Cinthia. – Eles saíram daqui logo depois de você.

- Mas eu não vi eles.

- Mas são cara-de-pau! – disse Aline. – Usaram uma desculpa idiota dessas só pra não precisar estudar. Amanhã eu pego aqueles dois!

- Pelo menos eles não vão ouvir a gente.

Aline olhou para Douglas desconfiada. – Como assim?

- É que eu achei uma coisa muito estranha nas roupas deles. – Douglas mostrou os tufinhos de pelo que havia pegado antes. – Eles não têm nenhum gato de estimação, e a tarântula do Lino não solta pelo. Na verdade, ela sumiu.

- Os animais que estamos estudando em Trato Com Criaturas Mágicas não têm pelo também – disse Aline examinado os tufos. – É bastante estranho. Eles não te falaram nada mesmo, nenhum comentário sobre um bichinho contrabandeado para dentro de Hogwarts?

- Se eles tivessem falado alguma coisa eu lembraria.

Cinthia pegou os tufos e ficou examinando por um tempo.

- Não acho que esses pelos sejam de bichinhos de estimação. – disse ela – Esse aqui, mais avermelhado é de uma raposa canadense de porte médio. E esse outro, mais marrom, é de um coiote do deserto. Definitivamente eles não iriam querer esses animais como bichinhos de estimação.

- Como... você... sabe? – disse Douglas estupefato.

- E desde quando você estuda esse tipo de coisa? – perguntou Aline.

- Ah, não é bem um estudo, mas eu via bastante documentários lá no Brasil, e em casa tem uns livros bem interessantes sobre animais.

- Mas por que é que Fred e Jorge teriam esses pelos de animais na roupa? – disse Aline – Não tem sentido.

- Eu não estou tão preocupada com o _por quê_, e sim com o _como_. – Cinthia parou um pouco para pensar e disse de repente: - Douglas! Você está encarregado de vigiar os gêmeos Weasley daqui em diante.

- Por que eu?

- Não é óbvio? – retrucou Aline - Porque você dorme no mesmo dormitório que eles, e é mais fácil eles deixarem escapar alguma coisa sobre o assunto só com você por perto do que com a gente.

- Mas vocês também vão investigar, não é? Não quero fazer todo o trabalho sozinho.

- Claro – respondeu Cinthia. – Mas você tem que ficar alerta o tempo todo.

- Sobrou pra mim...


	21. Presentinho!

**Capítulo 21 – Presentinho!**

Os exames passaram, Aline quase ficou louca com a quantidade de provas que precisou fazer, e mais tarde descobriram que todos passaram com notas boas, ou quase boas. Fred, Jorge e Douglas não foram tão bem como Cinthia e Aline, mas conseguiram compensar as más notas com Adivinhação e Trato Com Criaturas Mágicas (por serem matérias muito fáceis).

E, apesar de todas as oportunidades para deixar escapar alguma coisa, Fred e Jorge não fizeram ou falaram nada que explicasse aqueles tufos de pelo e agiam normalmente. Quer dizer, tão normal quanto um gêmeo Weasley pode ser.

Depois dos exames espalhou-se o boato de que Harry Potter estava na enfermaria, e que teria lutado com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado mais uma vez. Os gêmeos não podiam deixar de ter uma _grande _idéia para levantar o moral do garoto.

- Um assento de vaso sanitário?! – disse Cinthia incrédula. – E isso lá é um presente?

- Ah, para o Harry vai ser – respondeu Jorge.

- Ele vai entender.

- Vocês dois são muito estranhos, sabiam? – disse Aline.

- Mas foi mamãe que nos deu essa idéia – respondeu Fred.

- A sua mãe? – _até_ Douglas estava achando a história muito esquisita.

- É. Chegamos! – Jorge foi o primeiro a entrar na enfermaria, mas Madame Pomfrey logo o colocou para fora. – Por que não podemos ver o Harry?

- E vocês esperam que eu deixe _isso_ entrar!? – disse ela apontando para o _presente_. – Sinto muito, mas ele ainda não acordou e recebi ordens de não deixar que ninguém o perturbe.

- Podemos então deixar um presentinho para ele então? – perguntou Fred.

- Certamente que não!

Pomfrey arrancou o assento de privada de Fred e fechou a porta na cara dos garotos.

- Vocês tentaram – disse Douglas.

- Então vamos aproveitar o tempo que nos resta antes de saírem os resultados. – disse Jorge – Quem quer jogar snap explosivo?

**N/A:** Eu sei, esse capítulo ficou muito curto, mas era só pra falar do assento de vaso mesmo. Acharam que eu ia esquecer uma coisa dessas?


	22. Mini Minerva e promoções

**#5ª Fase – quarto ano**

**Capítulo 22 – Mini Minerva e promoções**

Estavam todos no trem de ida a Hogwarts para começarem o quarto ano na escola, e Aline estava saltitante de felicidade. Cinthia mudou novamente o visual, mas foi para voltar ao cabelo liso de sempre. Também vale a pena avisar que neste ano ela não esqueceu a autorização para Hogsmeade, mas só por milagre mesmo.

- Tenho uma ótima novidade para contar pra vocês! – disse Aline tirando um distintivo do bolso. – Tã-rãn!

- Monitora! – disseram os quatro em conjunto, mas de maneiras muito diferentes.

- Finalmente você conseguiu! – parabenizou Cinthia.

- Brigada.

- O nosso irmão recebeu um desses no ano passado – disse Fred.

- Depois disso foi uma decepção atrás da outra – afirmou Jorge.

- Seguia todas as regras...

- ...era certinho nos mínimos detalhes...

- ...não deixava os outros se divertirem...

- ...especialmente nós!

- Ah, eu não vou ficar tão chata quanto o Percy, não se preocupem. O que você tá olhando, Tosco?

- Se você não quiser ficar que nem o Percy, então vai ter que voltar no tempo. Pior que ele você já está!

- Pode dizer o que quiser, que hoje nada estraga o meu humor!

- Quando eles te avisaram que você era monitora? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Veio junto com a lista dos materiais. Mas eu tive que desistir de uma das cinco novas matérias. A McGonagall escreveu que as minhas novas responsabilidades poderiam prejudicar os estudos e vice-versa. Então, ou eu deixava o cargo de monitora de lado, ou diminuía o número de matérias, para não sobrecarregar. Não vou mais fazer Adivinhação.

- Por que? – perguntou Cinthia, que achava Adivinhação um tanto _peculiar_ (já que "interessante" seria uma palavra muito forte para se usar).

- E você ainda pergunta?! Oras bolas, porque é uma matéria sem pé nem cabeça! Aquela professora não sabe distinguir uma mentira catastrófica de uma previsão verdadeira.

- Você só diz isso porque não vai tão bem nessa matéria quanto nas outras – disse Douglas.

- Por acaso alguém pediu a tua opinião, Tosco?

- Não precisava pedir, eu sei quando sou requisitado – disse ele cheio de si.

- Ai, meu Santinho do Butiatuvinha! Que foi que eu fiz pra merecer essa companhia tosca!?

- Não sei você, mas eu devo ter feito algo muito grave na outra vida.

- Pode parar! Agora você está falando com uma monitora, e alunos inferiores devem demonstrar respeito por pessoas superiores. Ou seja, EU!

Fred, Jorge e até Cinthia começaram a rir descontroladamente. Aline não entendeu nada, o que só aumentou o ataque de riso dos três. Quando conseguiram parar de rir, ela estava com um ar ofendido.

- Posso saber o motivo da risada?

- E você acha que respeitamos o nosso irmão só porque ele é monitor? – disse Fred.

- Muito pelo contrário! Achamos que ele ficou ainda mais babaca do que já era – completou Jorge.

- Ninguém respeita os monitores, Aline. Você devia saber disso – disse Cinthia.

- Quer dizer que nenhum os meus amigos acham que ter aceitado o cargo foi uma boa idéia?

- Nããão – disse Cinthia. – Foi uma ótima idéia. Não vai fazer a mínima diferença para os alunos, mas agora você conquistou o cargo que queridinha de _todos_ os professores.

- Não acho que isso se aplique ao Snape.

- Aquela cobra de nariz torto não conta – disse Jorge. – Ele nem ao menos é gente.

- Ainda não descobrimos como Dumbledore deixa uma criatura daquelas pisar dentro da escola – completou Fred.

- Falando nisso, vocês sabem qual vai ser o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas? – disse Aline entusiasmada.

- Suponho que isso seja informação privilegiada dos monitores – disse Douglas.

- Exatamente!

- Deve ser uma mulher, e bem boba – disse Fred.

- Quem mais nos mandaria comprar todos os livros do Lockhart? – disse Jorge.

- O próprio Gilderoy Lockhart! – disse Aline.

- O quê?!?! – disseram Fred, Jorge e Douglas juntos.

- Isso mesmo.

- Finalmente um professor _ao nível_, hein, Aline! – disse Cinthia sorrindo, mas ao ver a cara dos gêmeos acrescentou: - Não que o tio de vocês ensinasse mal, mas é que o Lockhart _é_ o Lockhart, entendem?

- Melhor não entenderem – disse Aline depressa.

- Lockhart...

- ...Lockhart...

- ...Lockhart!

- Foi só o que ouvimos durante as férias – disse Fred.

- Mamãe e Gina não paravam de falar nele.

- E quando eu fui comprar material só ouvia isso pelas rodinhas de meninas que eu passava – disse Douglas.

- Porque ele é um bom professor – defendeu Aline.

- É – apoiou Cinthia. – Ele sabe o que faz. Já teve bastante experiência lutando com lobisomens, vampiros, dragões e outras criaturas.

- Vocês são garotas – disse Douglas. – Não é só nos estudos que vocês estão preocupadas.

- E se não for, você tem algum problema com isso? – disse Aline meio irritada.

- Façam da vida de vocês o que bem entenderem. Se não quiserem nos ouvir, não venha se chorar depois. – disse Douglas com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Você adoraria receber nem que a metade da atenção que o Lockhart recebe, não é não? – Aline estava irritada.

- Se eu tivesse que agir que nem ele, ia preferir metade da atenção de um camelo.


	23. Mistério resolvido!

**Capítulo 23 – Mistério resolvido!**

Após a primeira semana de aulas, Aline e Cinthia viram que Lockhart _não era_ um professor tão bom quanto achavam. Na verdade, era um _péssimo_ professor. Estava mais preocupado em promover a própria imagem do que com o ensino dos alunos, mas Aline, como toda puxa-saco de plantão, não podia deixar de fazer o seu papel de queridinha do professor.

- Como é que você agüenta? – perguntou Cinthia enquanto faziam os deveres na biblioteca no sábado, mais enjoada do professor que qualquer um deles.

- Você sabia que os puxa-sacos tem melhor chance de passarem de ano com médias altas por causa do favoritismo do professor? Se eu cometer um erro bobo, o Lockhart fica com peninha e me dá um pontinho extra. Dá trabalho, mas vale a pena.

- O Lockhart dá ponto extra para qualquer um que elogie o sorriso dele – disse Fred.

- Se for uma garota então, ele dá dois pontos! – disse Jorge.

- E se for bonita ele dá três – completou Douglas.

- Vocês querem fazer um leilão aqui, é? – disse Aline. – Podem terminar essas lições que depois eu quero ver as respostas certas.

- Sim, Mini Minerva – disseram os três em coro.

Não muito tempo depois, eles estavam empurrando as penas e pergaminho e se levantando.

- Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – disse Aline.

- Já terminamos – disse Douglas.

- Se quiser pode conferir.

- Tá tudo certinho.

Aline deu uma rápida olhada nas tarefas e disse: - Vocês copiaram um do outro! Isso não é justo!

- Mas é ponto fácil – disse Douglas pegando o seu pergaminho para guardar.

- Ah, pode ir! Assim eu termino as _minhas_ tarefas mais rápido.

Jonathan entrou na biblioteca e foi até a mesa em que as meninas estavam sentadas, se dirigindo a Cinthia.

- Cinthia, será que você podia me dar uma mãozinha na tarefa de Aritmância? Não consegui pegar direito a última matéria que a Professora Vector passou.

- Claro! Senta aqui – disse ela indicando o assento vago ao seu lado.

Douglas já estava na porta da biblioteca esperando os gêmeos, mas eles não saíram do lugar.

- Vocês tem mais alguma coisa para fazer aqui? – perguntou Aline com um sorrisinho maldoso para os gêmeos.

- Não.

- Já estamos indo.

Aline percebeu que, enquanto saiam, Fred e Jorge não paravam de olhar por cima do ombro. Viu também que Cinthia não prestou atenção em nada disso (para variar). Também achou curioso que Jonathan tivesse ido pedir ajuda a Cinthia, já que era ela a aluna com as melhores notas do ano, mas, forçando um pouco a barra, arranjou a desculpa de que era por que as casas eram diferentes.

Aline terminou as tarefas antes de Cinthia, porque esta tinha ficado na biblioteca para ajudar Jonathan, e resolveu ir procurar os outros. Para a sua surpresa, viu Douglas voltando para a biblioteca sozinho. Era estranho que se encontrassem sozinhos, geralmente um dos gêmeos estava com ele ou Cinthia com ela, mas Douglas parecia pensativo.

- O Fred e o Jorge voltaram para a biblioteca? – perguntou ele.

- Não, por que?

- Eles disseram que tinham que resolver uma coisas, mas eu não os achei em nenhuma parte do castelo.

- Você procurou no castelo inteiro?!

- Não... estava indo buscar vocês, já que a Cinthia ouviu aqueles latidos estranhos e depois eu achei pelo nas roupas deles. Pode ter alguma ligação, você não acha?

- Vai indo pro sexto andar que eu chamo ela.

Aline correu de volta para a biblioteca e parou ofegando na frente de Cinthia, tentando pegar fôlego.

- Preciso... que você... venha... rápido!

- Por que? O que aconteceu?

- Depois... eu explico – disse ela lançando um olhar de esguelha para Jonathan.

- Então tá – respondeu Cinthia se levantando.

- É muito urgente? – perguntou Jonathan educadamente para Aline, e ela deu uma boa olhada para a cara do garoto.

- Talvez não seja _tão_ urgente assim, mas agora não dá para adiar.

- Pode deixar, Big. Se você não conseguir fazer os exercícios eu te explico mais tarde.

Aline e Cinthia saíram da biblioteca correndo, pouco se importando se iam dar de cara com o Filch ou não. Quando chegaram ao sexto andar, Cinthia exigiu uma explicação.

- É que, incrivelmente, o Tosco somou dois mais dois e concluiu que aqueles tufos de pelos das roupas dos gêmeos podem ter alguma ligação com os uivos e latidos que você ouviu.

- Mas os gêmeos falaram tanto que podia ser o tal monstro do terceiro andar. Achei que fosse isso mesmo.

- Mas no ano passado já explicaram o que tinha naquele corredor, não é? E os tufos continuam sem explicação – lembrou Aline. - E por que eles somem sem mais nem menos como agora?

- Você se lembra de qual sala vinha o som? – perguntou Douglas.

- Hum... - Cinthia parou um instante para pensar. – Era por aqui. – ela foi andando, virando em várias curvas, dobrando inúmeras esquinas até parar de frente para uma porta aparentemente comum de madeira, como tantas outras no castelo. Cinthia encostou a orelha na porta e disse: - Mas não tem nenhum som vindo de lá.

- Tem certeza de que é essa? – perguntou Douglas.

- Sim, eu _tenho_ certeza! Pode ter um feitiço de isolamento sonoro...

- Não custa entrar pra ver – disse Aline.

- Mas está trancada – disse Cinthia forçando a maçaneta.

- Deixa comigo – Aline deu um passo a frente e puxou a varinha. – _Alorromora!_

Nada aconteceu. A porta continuava trancada.

- E agora? – disse Douglas. – Como é que vamos entrar?

- Não me digam que vocês só conhecem _esse_ feitiço de arrombamento?! – disse Cinthia pasma. – Deixem que eu tento outros.

Cinthia foi dizendo uma série de feitiços que nem Douglas, nem Aline conheciam, e era difícil de acreditar que Cinthia se lembrasse de tantos.

- Droga – disse ela por fim. – Nenhum funcionou! Quem queria trancar isso aqui fez um bom serviço. Colocou todos os feitiços antiarrombamento que eu pude imaginar, e aposto que ainda tem mais.

- Será que não tem que dizer uma senha, ou apertar um botão secreto? – sugeriu Douglas.

- Você anda jogando muito RPG Medieval, sabia – disse Aline. – Mas até que não é má idéia.

Enquanto Douglas e Aline procuravam uma pedra diferente na parede, Cinthia ficou perto da fechadura.

- Ô, Cinthia! – chamou Aline. – Vem ajudar, né.

- Mas eu... estou quase... conseguindo.

- ...?

Aline e Douglas se aproximaram e viram que a menina tentava abrir a fechadura com, nada mais nada menos, um _grampo_!

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira – disse Douglas. – Como você espera abrir uma porta magicamente trancada com um simples...

Eles ouviram o clic da fechadura e Cinthia guardou o grampo triunfante.

- "A solução mais simples é sempre a correta".

- Isso é algum ditado da professora Vector? – perguntou Douglas.

- Não – respondeu Cinthia. – Sherlock Holmes!

Assim que Cinthia abriu a porta, desejou assustada que alguém tivesse ido na sua frente. No meio da sala estavam um coiote do deserto e uma raposa canadense, bem como ela deduzira. Eles vieram correndo na direção dos intrusos, e antes que pudessem fechar a porta novamente, os animais saltaram sobre eles. Cinthia esperava ser atacada, mas ao invés disso recebeu uma lambida no rosto vinda da raposa. Atrás de si, o coiote fazia festinha com Douglas e Aline, abanando o rabo. Mas havia alguma coisa estranha: o coiote e a raposa tinham sardas!

- Fred e Jorge, o que é que está acontecendo!? – ela disse, se levantando.

Diante de seus olhos, o coiote e a raposa se transformaram em Fred e Jorge, respectivamente.

- Como... vocês... como?! – Douglas não conseguia achar palavras, tão pouco as duas garotas.

- Somos animagos! – disse Fred.

- E de primeira linha! – acrescentou Jorge.

- Mas isso é ilegal! – foram as primeiras palavras de Aline. – Vocês sabem quanto tempo podem pegar de detenção? Pior, podem ser expulsos se descobrirem! Não! Pior ainda: se o Ministério da Magia descobre... não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer!

- Calma Aline – disse Jorge. – Se desde o primeiro ano ninguém descobriu nada, não vai ser agora, não é.

- Primeiro ano! – Aline quase desmaiou. - Isso... isso não está certo!

- Você não vai dedurar, vai? – disse Douglas mais como um aviso.

Aline era monitora; era seu dever avisar qualquer atividade anormal de algum aluno. Mas eles eram seus amigos, e não é como se fossem atacar alguém na forma animal. Mas ser um animago ilegal era proibido até pelo Ministério. Se ela fosse pega como cúmplice, provavelmente seria expulsa. Se ela dedurasse os amigos, nunca iria se perdoar por isso.

Para Aline era extremamente conflitante não seguir as regras, especialmente em uma situação importante como essa.

- E então, Srta. Mini Minerva? – apressou Douglas.

- Eu não vou contar. Você não fizeram nada errad... nada de _muito_ errado.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc – fez Fred. – Sabia que você é monitora?

- Nem me lembrem! Vocês _não sabem_ como é horrível ver dois amigos quebrando pelo menos duzentas regras escolares e outras cinqüenta do país sem poder fazer nada.

- Não fazemos idéia – os gêmeos disseram, sendo sinceros.

- Como vocês conseguiram se tornar animagos em tão pouco tempo? – perguntou Cinthia. – E, pra começar, como vocês conseguiram se todos os livros sobre o assunto estão na seção reservada da biblioteca?

- Ah, essa façanha só foi possível graças a quatro pessoas que vocês já conhecem: - disse Fred.

- Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas. Os mesmos criadores do Mapa do Maroto.

- Suponho que eles também eram animagos – disse Aline.

- Com esses apelidos, você esperava o quê? - disse Douglas.

- Mas é claro! – disse Fred tirando o mapa do bolso e colocando-o sobre uma mesa.

- Eles se tornaram animagos, mas levaram mais tempo que a gente – explicou Jorge. – Conseguimos nos transformar no ano passado, com menos de três anos de treinamento.

- Imaginei isso – disse Cinthia.

- Eles criaram um livro simplificando toda aquela tralha que tem na biblioteca para ajudar as novas gerações de transgressores que estudariam em Hogwarts. – Disse Fred.

- Transgressores? – assustou-se Aline pensando automaticamente nas regras.

- É. Foi isso o que eles explicaram na introdução do livro. – explicou Jorge - Mas não foi fácil para nós acharmos o livro.

- Nããão. Nós tivemos que passar por passagens nem um pouco _dignas_.

- Passagens em que nenhum grifinório que se preze sonharia em passar.

- Foi nessa aqui – apontou Fred no mapa -, a que liga a sala comunal da Grifinória com a da Sonserina.

- Mas vocês foram checar todas as passagens, não é? – disse Douglas.

- Obviamente – disse Jorge. – Se tivéssemos apenas usado as que nos interessam, não teríamos achado esse tesouro.

- Eu quero aprender a ser animaga! – Cinthia disse de repente, surpreendendo a todos, e ainda levou uma repreensão de Aline.

- Mas, se eles já quebraram as regras, que diferença faz mais um?

- Mais dois – acrescentou Douglas.

- Ai, ai, ai... Assim eu nunca vou chegar a Monitora Chefe.

- E quem quer uma coisa dessas (além do Percy, é claro) – disse Fred.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Vocês venceram. Mas então eu também quero ser animaga. Não vou deixar vocês se divertirem sozinhos.

- Beleza! – disse Jorge.

- Mas que isso é errado, ah isso é! – acrescentou Aline.

– Se vocês quiserem, podemos começar agora mesmo a quebrar centenas de milhares de regras. O que me dizem? – disse Fred.

Logo de cara perceberam que não era nada fácil tentar se tornar um animago, mas estavam se esforçando, cada um com uma motivação diferente. Douglas imaginava quanta diversão ia poder ter na forma de animal. Cinthia sempre gostou de animais, e se tornar um era quase um sonho para ela. Já Aline pensava _"se eles podem, eu também posso"_ e _"que mal vai fazer?"_. Enfim, cada um tinha seu motivo...

Mas naquele ano nem tudo foi um mar de rosas, doces e logros. Também havia uma ameaça pairando em Hogwarts, e ela se mostrou pela primeira vez no dia das bruxas.


	24. E começam os ataques

**Capítulo 24 – E começam os ataques**

Depois de dispersarem os alunos do corredor em que a gata do Filch foi encontrada petrificada, Fred, Jorge, Cinthia, Aline e Douglas voltavam para os dormitórios com muito para falar. E nem todas eram coisas boas.

- Eu li sobre a Câmara Secreta em _"Hogwarts, uma história"_, e ela foi construída pelo próprio Slytherin. Essa Câmara abriga um monstro, e só Slytherin ou um herdeiro seu podia abri-la.

- Mas pra que Slytherin construiu essa Câmara? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Porque ele achava errado aceitar alunos que não viessem de famílias totalmente bruxas, ou seja, era um anti-trouxa. Esse monstro serviria para fazer uma "limpeza" na escola mesmo depois de ele ter morrido.

- Então quem petrificou Madame Nor-r-ra fez isso porque Filch não é bruxo – concluiu Jorge. Já era do conhecimento dos cinco que Filch era um aborto, Fred e Jorge que contaram. Agora, como eles descobriram isso, nunca ninguém soube.

- Pelo menos não vamos ter que nos preocupar mais com Madame Nor-r-ra espionando a gente – comentou Fred.

- Como é que você pode pensar uma coisa dessas?! – Cinthia estava indignada com o comentário – Mesmo ela sendo apenas um animal, e principalmente, alarme ambulante do Filch, ela é um ser vivo! (Ou era, sei lá.) Será que vocês não tem um pinguinho de compaixão?

- Você tá certa – disse Aline. – Eu não ia gostar se fosse meu bichinho. Vocês viram como o Filch ficou arrasado?

- Madame Nor-r-ra deve ser a única criatura no mundo pela qual ele demonstra um pingo de carinho – disse Douglas. – Mas bem que quem fez aquilo podia ter acabado com o serviço.

Cinthia passou por Douglas e deu um tapa na cabeça dele antes de seguir para a entrada da Corvinal.

- Boa noite pra vocês – disse ela seca.

- Ô menina de lua! – disse Douglas massageando o cocuruto da cabeça enquanto eles continuavam o caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

- Você devia saber que não é bom falar nada de mal contra animais perto da Cinthia – disse Aline. - Se tivesse tempo, ela provavelmente faria parte da associação 'salvem os unicórnios'.

- É bom lembrar disso – disse Jorge bocejando.

O jogo de quadribol Grifinória X Sonserina foi bastante acirrado, especialmente com o balaço errante que perseguia o apanhador da Grifinória: Harry Potter. Na segunda-feira após o jogo, Fred e Jorge ainda estavam comentando isso, na aula de Trato Com Criaturas Mágicas.

- Mas aquele balaço só pode ter sido trocado – disse Fred. – Madame Wooch examinou o balaço, mas não encontrou nada de errado.

- E quando ela fez testes práticos também não aconteceu nada que não deveria acontecer – disse Jorge.

- Isso é muito estranho – disse Douglas. – Alguma idéia de quem possa ter sido?

- Só pode ter sido aquele Draco Malfoy – disse Fred fechando o punho. – Desde o primeiro ano o Rony diz que ele vive chateando o Harry, e desde sempre os Malfoy não vão com a nossa cara. Vocês ouviram o que ele disse quando Madame Nor-r-ra foi atacada. Aposto como também foi ele quem fez isso.

- Não, não foi. – disse Aline – Ele ficou o tempo todo na festa de dia das bruxas.

- Como é que você sabe? – perguntou Douglas.

- _Eu_, como _monitora_, tenho que prestar atenção em todos para que não haja problemas. Eu certamente teria notado se alguém saísse sorrateiramente da festa.

- Tem certeza que não estava prestando mais atenção no Professor Lockhart, não?

Aline fingiu que não ouviu o último comentário de Douglas. – E vocês não sabem o pior.

- Informação privilegiada de monitora de novo? – perguntou Jorge entediado.

- Nem tanto. Informação privilegiada de quem presta atenção nas fofocas de Hogwarts. Houve mais um ataque.

- Mais um? – sussurraram todos para que o professor Ketellburn não os ouvisse.

- Dessa vez foi Colin Creevey, do primeiro ano da Grifinória.

- É aquele que fica tirando fotos do Harry por Hogwarts inteira? – lembrou Douglas, e Cinthia de repente ficou pálida.

- Ele... ele vinha de família trouxa, não é?

- Se me lembro... é vinha sim – disse Jorge. – O que tem isso de mais?

- _O que tem isso de mais_!? Oras, simplesmente que a criatura ataca bruxos trouxas. E... e eu sou a única bruxa... da minha família inteira!

- Não esquenta com isso – disse Fred.

- As chances de você ser a próxima vítima são pequenas – completou Douglas.

- Além do que – continuou Jorge -, o Colin não sabia fazer _nada_ para se defender, está só no primeiro ano.

- É. Você está no quarto ano – disse Aline. – Já aprendeu muitos feitiços que podem te ajudar caso a criatura venha atrás de você. Aquele garoto também era muito ingênuo, com certeza você vai saber se virar.

- 'Brigada pelo encorajamento, mas isso não melhora nada a minha situação. Vocês tem sangue bruxo na família e correm menos perigo, por isso não se preocupam tanto quanto eu.

- Esquece isso! – disse Jorge – A Aline está certa. Você é uma bruxa inteligente e, seja lá o que for essa criatura, não vai tentar atacar alunos com grande potencial mágico.

Cinthia se acalmou um pouco ao ouvir aquilo, e tirou essa preocupação da cabeça. Passaram o resto do dia tentando animar Gina, a irmã caçula dos gêmeos, que tinha ficado muito abalada com os ataques (já que era outra adoradora de gatos), e Colin era seu colega de classe e amigo.


	25. Duplas para duelar

**Capítulo 25 – Duplas para duelar**

Na primeira semana de dezembro, Aline, Cinthia e Douglas continuavam com o treinamento para se tornarem animagos. Até agora estava preparando uma poção simples que ajudaria na transformação.

- Tá boa a poção assim? – perguntou Aline para Fred e Jorge.

- Hum-rum – respondeu Fred. – Agora é só esperar esfriar, escolher o animal, se concentrar bastante e tomar essa poção. Vou logo avisando: tem gosto de chulé azedo e berinjela com cebola.

- E o ruim é que não vai fazer efeito imediato, já que é a primeira vez que vão precisar tomar esse treco – explicou Jorge. – No máximo vocês vão torrar os miolos.

- Eu trouxe uma coisinha que pode ajudar – disse Cinthia mostrando um livro _muuuito_ grosso. – Como temos que nos concentrar nas características do animal, nos hábitos e etc, eu pedi para minha mãe me mandar por coruja o meu "pequeno guia" – era como ela chamava o livro.

- Você chama isso de _pequeno guia_? – perguntou Douglas estupefato.

- É claro. – respondeu Cinthia como se aquilo fosse extremamente normal. – Já vi livros mais completos do que esse, mas como aqui tem um maior número de animais, achei que seria mais útil.

- Posso dar uma olhada? – disse Aline – Quero escolher logo o meu animal.

Cinthia passou o livro para a amiga, mas Aline quase caiu; não esperava que o livro fosse tão pesado. Colocou-o no chão e abriu na parte de aves. Logo percebeu por quê cabiam tantos animais no livro: as folhas eram tão finas quanto as de uma bíblia, e igualmente numerosas.

- Você quer ser um pássaro? – perguntou Fred.

- Pássaro não, ave – corrigiu Aline. – É que eu até que gostei de voar, mas como as vassouras não vão com a minha cara, eu decidi fazer isso por mim mesma.

Aline começou a folhear o livro e se surpreendeu ao ver que tinha pelo menos quatro páginas para cada animal, com figuras mínimas.

- Cinthia, você chama isso aqui de incompleto?!

- Ah, faltam algumas informações, mas deve servir para o que a gente quer fazer. – respondeu ela interpretando mal a reação de Aline.

- E vocês dois, já sabem o que vão ser? – perguntou Jorge se dirigindo para Cinthia a Douglas.

- Eu li a parte sobre mamíferos (que era a maior) nas horas vagas e escolhi ser um guaxinim. – disse Cinthia - É bastante habilidoso e útil por ser um animal pequeno e escalador.

- Já eu prefiro um animal grande, que assuste. – disse Douglas. Aline murmurou alguma coisa parecida com "tinha que ser o Toso pra pensar assim". – Ainda não me decidi entre um leão, um urso ou um...

- ...alce, talvez? – disse Aline mostrando a figura de um animal com chifres no livro.

- Vai te catar, Mini Mi! Você devia se transformar numa miniatura de gato, igual a Profª McGonagall.

- E você devia virar uma libélula gigante, para homenagear a professora _tão querida_ que prenunciou sua morte.

- Pensando bem, você deveria virar um inseto mesmo, para fazer jus a sua estatura.

Aline levantou com o livro acima da cabeça para jogar em Douglas, mas Cinthia a segurou antes que isso acontecesse.

- Péra lá! O _meu livro_ não, pode estragar.

- Tem razão, preciso de algo mais duro.

- A poção está no ponto! – disseram Fred e Jorge juntos, para chamar a atenção dos três antes que Aline e Douglas transformassem a sala num ringue de luta.

– Não demorem muito para escolher o animal, ou vai perder o efeito. – disse Fred.

No final, Aline decidiu ser uma coruja, porque era um animal muito prático. Como Douglas não ligava muito se o animal seria útil, escolheu ser um urso marrom _beeem_ grande e, como ele diria, assustador.

Não conseguiram nenhum resultado nessa noite, mas tentaram outras vezes.

Pouco tempo depois foi dada a notícia de que o clube dos duelos seria reaberto, e os gêmeos foram os que ficaram mais alegres, e acabaram contagiando os outros, explicando tudo o que sabiam sobre duelos.

Quando chegou o dia do clube, todos no castelo estavam bastante animados. Principalmente a maioria das garotas, quando viram que Lockhart era um dos professores que iria ensinar a duelar.

- Animada? – perguntou Douglas para Aline. – Vai desmaiar de propósito para ver se consegue uma respiração boca-a-boca do professor?

Sem responder, Aline murmurou um feitiço que, _literalmente_, deu um sumiço com a boca de Douglas.

- Estou querendo praticar um pouco mais. Pena que assim você não me dá motivo pra fazer coisa pior. É tão bom o silêncio, não acha? – disse ela se virando para Cinthia.

As duas sumiram no meio da multidão, enquanto Douglas fazia mímica para que Fred e Jorge desfizessem o feitiço.

- O que você está tentando nos dizer? – Fred se fazia de desentendido.

- Não estou entendendo – disse Jorge. – Fale de uma vez!

- Você é um péssimo mímico, sabia?

- Mnf, mmmnf, mnnnf, mmnnf, mnnf, mmnf, mnf!

- Quem sabe se você falar um pouquinho mais alto...

- Tente.

- MNF!

- Desisto!

- Não entendo uma palavra.

- Vamos, Fred. Ele provavelmente está xingando a gente.

Os dois se afastaram, deixando Douglas sozinho. Ele saiu correndo atrás dos gêmeos, que não paravam de rir ao lado de Aline e Cinthia. Só depois de Douglas fazer um sinal de que estava implorando Aline desfez o feitiço.

- Uma pena... ficava melhor daquele jeito. – disse ela. – Não vai mais falar besteira?

Douglas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nem uma besteirinha, entendido?

Aline ameaçava com a varinha, e Douglas afirmou com a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavrinha.

Ficaram os cinco bem perto do palco, podendo apreciar bastante o babaca do Lockhart receber uma lição. Se bem que Snape teria gostado muito de continuar com as demonstrações, e alguns alun_o_s adorariam que isso tivesse acontecido. Todos desanimaram quando os professores passaram escolhendo as duplas. Aline duelou com Amanda Darkcat, a sonserina de óculos que era melhor recebida nas outras casas que em sua própria; Luciana com Olívio Wood; Cinthia com Tanya Freire, uma colega da Corvinal do mesmo ano, muito bonita, que era uma daquelas garotas extremamente independentes e decididas; Jorge duelou com Malcolm McNair, um dos capangas de Giovanni e; Fred com Jonathan. E a dupla de Douglas era, nada mais, nada menos que...

- Giovanni Pieri. – disse Snape com um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Preparado para o duelo? – perguntou Giovanni para provocar quando Lockhart pediu que fizessem reverência uma para o outro.

- Mais do que você imagina – respondeu Douglas.

No "3" foram ouvidos os mais diversos feitiços, mas muitos poucos eram _Expelliarmus_. Giovanni atacava, mas Douglas usava o contra-feitiço esperando seu adversário baixar a guarda. Quando isso aconteceu, ele lançou um _Expelliarmus_ tão forte que derrubou Giovanni no chão. Apanhou a varinha caída, e só a devolveu depois que os professores conseguiram controlar a situação. Aquilo foi uma grande humilhação para Giovanni, que estava com um corte no lábio.

Aline e Amanda não tiveram problemas. Provavelmente foram uma das únicas duplas a usarem o feitiço de desarmamento corretamente, assim como Luciana e Olívio.

Fred e Jonathan lançaram o mesmo feitiço ao mesmo tempo, e acabaram cobertos por furúnculos, ambos estirados no chão.

Jorge foi nocauteado por McNair com um feitiço estuporante, mal dando tempo para lançar um feitiçozinho sequer. O brutamontes sonserino lançara o feitiço no "2". Um golpe baixo, até previsível.

Cinthia se preparou para lançar o _Expelliarmus_, mas Tanya começou a atacar rapidamente com uma série de feitiços, dando apenas tempo de Cinthia desviar. Aquela atitude era muito estranha, especialmente vindo de uma colega de classe. Tá certo que nunca foram muito chegadas, mas também não tinham motivos para duelar assim. Quando quase foi atingida por um _tarantallegra_, Cinthia se assustou e disse o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio na cabeça:

- _Vingardium leviosa!_

Tanya flutuou a pouco mais de um metro antes que Snape desfizesse todos os feitiços. Quando Tanya caiu de bunda no chão, recusou a ajuda de Cinthia, que não parava de pedir desculpas e saiu de perto da menina extremamente irritada.

Aline e Luciana estavam por perto, e se aproximaram depois que o salão se acalmou.

- Por que foi que ela te atacou daquele jeito? – perguntou Aline.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Ela parecia ser bem legal nas aulas. Nunca tivemos motivos para brigar.

- Isso é o que você pensa – disse Luciana. – Eu descobri através de uns mexericos no salão comunal que ela gosta do Big.

- Mas o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?! **N/A:** Ela dorme, viu!

Aline e Luciana olharam para a amiga como quem diz _"vai ser tapada assim lá na Pindamonhangaba!"_

- BURRA-BURRA-BURRA! – disse Aline sem conseguir conter por mais um minuto aquele pensamento.

- Quer dizer que... eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com a história?

- O Big gosta de você, menina! – disse Luciana – Por isso a Tanya te odeia. Por isso o Big fica perto de você.

- 'Ce tá de brincadeira comigo, né? De onde vocês tiraram uma idéia dessas? Só podem ter pirado na batatinha e ainda escorregado na maionese.

- Eu vi com estes olhinhos – disse Aline.

- E eu ouvi com estes ouvidinhos – disse Luciana. – Ele me contou.

- Não inventa, vai! – Cinthia custava a acreditar que algum dia aquilo viesse a ser verdade. Um, porque Aline sempre lhe arranjava um partido novo para ela toda semana. E dois, porque... ela não gostava de paquera e se achava muito nova para namorar sério **N/A:** Ela vai fazer 15 anos em março e se acha nova para namorar......... não me perguntem de onde tiramos uma personagem assim!, e que se ela não estava afim de alguém, provavelmente ninguém estava afim dela também.

Cinthia não gostava de falar naquele assunto e, para a sua sorte, Douglas apareceu por ali enquanto os outros alunos se aproximavam novamente do palco.

- Vocês viram os gêmeos por aí?

- Não – responderam as três em coro.

Só avistaram os dois depois que o aglomerado de alunos passou todo para perto do palco. Fred, Jorge _e_ Jonathan estavam caídos no chão. Tanya ajudava Jonathan a se levantar, evitando encostar nos furúnculos. Enquanto saía, olhou para Cinthia com ódio.

- Nós te avisamos – disse Aline ao ouvido da amiga.

- Eu não acredito! – Cinthia sublinhou as últimas palavras.

Douglas precisou usar o _enervate_ em Jorge, enquanto Cinthia e Aline ajudavam Fred a se levantar. Luciana disse que queria continuar a ver os duelos, e os cinco foram até a enfermara para tirar os furúnculos de Fred.


	26. Gozações slytherianas

**Capítulo 26 – Gozações Slytherianas**

Poucos dias depois do clube dos duelos, Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça e Justino Finch-Fletchley foram atacados pela criatura da câmara secreta, e logo no dia seguinte o colégio inteiro estava aos cochichos com o assunto.

- Bom dia, Cinthia – cumprimentou Aline para a amiga que vinha se sentar na mesa da Grifinória. Há um bom tempo ela não tomava o café da manhã na mesa da Corvinal. – Adivinha o que aconteceu?

- Pela cara de vocês, só pode ter sido uma coisa ruim – disse ela se sentando.

- Uma coisa péssima – corrigiu Douglas.

- O que foi desta vez? – disse ela cansada de ouvir más notícias.

- Houve mais um ataque – disse Fred.

- E dessa vez foi duplo – completou Jorge.

Cinthia estava sentada na ponta do banco e, ao ouvir aquilo entrou em choque, caindo para trás.

- Shiii, matamos ela de susto – disse Fred.

- Isso não tem graça! – disse Aline ajudando a amiga a se levantar. – Você está bem?

- Eu... eu? Estar bem? Como eu posso estar bem!? E quem foram os atacados dessa vez?

- Um garoto da Lufa-Lufa e Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça – disse Jorge. – E parece também que todos acham que foi o Harry o culpado pelos ataques, só por causa do que aconteceu no clube dos duelos, vê só que ridículo.

- É, como se o garoto pudesse ser mesmo o herdeiro de Slytherin - disse Fred caçoando, para em seguida imitar um bruxo das trevas lamentável. – Olhem para mim, eu sou herdeiro de Slytherin e vou petrificar todos vocês. BWAHAHAHAHA!

- Não brinque com essas coisas – repreendeu Aline. – Ta certo que foi muito suspeito o Harry ter falado com aquela cobra e eu também não acredito que tenha sido ele, mas isso não é motivo para vocês ficarem tirando sarro. Podem fechar Hogwarts se não descobrirem o responsável.

- Férias prolongadas! – disseram Fred, Jorge e Douglas em coro.

- Eu não consigo acreditar em vocês! – exclamou Cinthia - Agora pouco importa se estamos em grupo ou não, aquele monstro vai atacar de qualquer jeito!

- Se acalme, estressadinha – disse Douglas com a boca cheia de torrada.

- É, Cinthia. O Nick não tinha como se defender, e nem como morrer de novo, então o ataque não foi tão sério assim – disse Jorge tentando anima-la.

- E o Justino não era nenhum aluno modelo, se você quer saber. Ele não ia conseguir se defender nem com um aviso de uma semana. E além do mais, ele era da Lufa-Lufa, e todos sabem que o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa é meio lento.

Cinthia se levantou furiosa, olhando para Fred e Jorge com uma raiva que eles nunca tinham visto na garota.

- Se vocês não sabem, eu vou contar um segredo: o Chapéu Seletor quase me mandou para a Lufa-Lufa!

Ela saiu sem esperar resposta, indo até a mesa da Corvinal, sentando-se ao lado de Luciana.

- Vocês sabiam disso? – perguntou Aline, também não entendendo nada.

- Não fazíamos idéia! – disseram os dois juntos.

- Isso explica porque ela vive esquecendo as coisas – disse Douglas.

Perto do Natal, Fred e Jorge trataram de mostrar a todo mundo que achavam a idéia de Harry ser o herdeiro de Slytherin ridícula. Sempre que o garoto passava eles serviam de escolta, afastando todos do caminho. Embora tivessem tirado o clima pesado do garoto, muitos ainda achavam que Harry era o culpado pelos ataques.

Quem não gostou nada disso foi Gina. Ela estava muito assustada com tudo o que acontecia no seu primeiro ano, e vivia pedindo para os gêmeos pararem de brincar com isso. Fred e Jorge só atenderam a esse pedido quando Percy ameaçou escrever para a Sra. Weasley.

- Pelo menos o pessoal não pega tão pesado com ele – disse Fred na manhã de Natal enquanto os cinco caminhavam do lado de fora do castelo, aproveitando a pausa da nevasca do dia anterior.

- Tivemos o maior trabalho pra tirar ele da casa dos tios, e não queremos que todo esse esforço tenha sido apenas para ele passar um péssimo ano em Hogwarts.

- Mas não acho que servir de escolta pelo castelo adiante de muita coisa – disse Aline. – A irmã de você também não gostou muito.

- Ah, a Gina está só protegendo ele – disse Fred.

- Ela tem uma quedinha pelo Harry.

- E vocês acham isso engraçado? – perguntou Cinthia. – Se fossem os meus irmãos, já iam ficar em cima do cara para ele não se aproximar de mim. E acreditem, funcionaria.

- Nós só não ligamos porque sabemos que não vai dar certo – explicou Jorge.

- E como vocês podem ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Aline insinuante.

- Chame de intuição.

- Parece que aquelas aulas de Adivinhação serviram para alguma coisa, afinal – disse Aline debochando.

- Que aulas? – disse Douglas se fazendo de desentendido. – Aaaah, sim. Esqueci que aquele horário era reservado para aulas.

- Não me digam que você ficam só brincando nas aulas de Adivinhação?

- Que aulas? – perguntaram os quatro em coro.

- Eu não acredito que é só eu virar as costas e vocês já esquecem dos estudos. Isso não é coisa que se faça!

- Ah, Aline. Sai dessa – disse Cinthia brincando de jogar uma bolinha de neve para cima. – Você mesma falou que Adivinhação é uma aula inútil. Só continuamos nela porque é fácil de ganhar nota.

- De todos que poderiam dizer isso, você é a última pessoa que eu esperava...

Aline foi acertada por uma bola de neve e, quando se virou, viu Cinthia se abaixando para fazer outra.

- Se você quer uma avalanche, então uma avalanche terá! – Aline disse, mas não estava zangada.

Mas mal ela se abaixou para pegar um punhado de neve...

Ploft!

Ploft!

Ploft!

Fred, Jorge e Douglas miravam segundas bolas de neve em Aline, e a garota correu atrás de um montinho de neve, servindo-se dele como base.

- Aqui vai a sua avalanche, Srta. Mini Minerva! – gritou Douglas atirando cinco bolas de uma só vez.

- Quatro contra uma! Isso não está certo!

- Tem razão! – Cinthia atirou as bolinhas que tinha na direção dos garotos, que logo formaram um time contra elas.

Eles continuaram com a guerrinha até de tarde, esquecendo do almoço e todos os problemas que cercavam o castelo atrás de si.


	27. Dia dos O QUÊ!

**Capítulo 27 - O dia dos O QUÊ!?!?**

14 de fevereiro. O sol amanhecia preguiçoso sobre os jardins de Hogwarts, como se já soubesse das cenas que o dia traria. Os pássaros cantavam alegres, cúmplices ao papel de espectadores que dividiriam com o disco dourado no céu, assim como as roseiras e ocasionais lírios que despontavam no jardim. Para alguns alunos (especialmente para as alunas) este dia prometia muitas surpresas, mas ninguém estava preparado para o que veriam ao chegarem no salão principal, onde Lockhart resolvera contribuir com a decoração.

Melhor dizendo, foi um _choque horrível_ para todos que não tinham as cabeças cheias de futilidades. As paredes do salão estavam enfeitadas com enormes flores rosa-berrante, do teto caiam confetes em forma de coração e até o próprio Lockhart estava vestido a caráter, se fundindo horrivelmente à decoração.

Fred, Jorge, Aline, Cinthia e Douglas vinham conversando distraidamente pelos corredores, e sentiram náuseas ao entrar no salão. Sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória, não sem antes retirar vários confetes que haviam caído no banco.

- Tá certo que é um dia mágico – disse Aline espanando um confete do ombro – e que todo mundo estava precisando de uma distração, mas os coraçõezinhos foram um tanto _exagerados_.

- _Exagero_ é apelido, pra dizer o mínimo – reforçou Douglas quando um confete pousou em seu nariz.

Os cinco haviam chegado cedo ao salão e, como o ambiente cor-de-rosa havia lhes tirado o apetite, estavam quase acabando o café da manhã quando Lockhart pediu a atenção dos alunos.

Fred e Jorge já esperavam o discurso enjoativo com os dedos nos ouvidos, mas para o seu alívio Lockhart falara até pouco para uma data que lhe parecia ser sagrada. Infelizmente viram algo pior que um discurso prolongado, esquecendo de destapar os ouvidos de tão chocados.

Onze anões entraram por uma porta lateral usando asinhas douradas e carregando Harperas, mas nem de longe suas caras lembravam anjinhos. De caras amarradas e com os acessórios singulares, eles lembravam mais prisioneiros de um campo de concentração que foram obrigados a fazer serviço comunitário em um show de horrores.

Quando o susto passou e os gêmeos lembraram de destapar os ouvidos, perguntaram o que era aquilo.

- São os cupidinhos do Lockhart – respondeu Cinthia. – Vão ficar circulando por Hogwarts inteira entregando bilhetinhos e "cartões musicais". Vão até poder entrar nas salas de aula.

- Um dia inteiro de aulas interrompidas e arruinadas... - disse Fred bastante tentado a gostar daquilo.

- Mas a quê preço! – disse Douglas num tom melancólico, como se tivessem anunciado que o seu aniversário havia sido riscado do calendário.

- Pelo menos isso encoraja as pessoas a se declararem, certo meninas?

Eles se viraram para trás e viram Luciana, com pena, tinteiro e pergaminho em mãos, e um enorme sorriso maroto dançando em seu rosto.

- Como assim? – perguntou Aline.

- É que eu estou precisando de uns conselhinhos básicos de vocês duas, sabe. Não façam essas caras! – disse ela falsamente indignada para Aline e Cinthia – Eu também achei essa decoração e os cupidos ridículos, mas se uma oportunidade assim aparece, por que desperdiça-la? E eu não sou muito boa com versos...

- Mal a nós não vai fazer – disse Cinthia se levantando, sendo seguida por Aline. Mas antes que elas se afastassem, Aline se virou para os garotos, mais especificamente, para Fred e Jorge, mas lançava um olhar geral para não levantar suspeitas.

- Sabe, garotos também podem mandar cartinhas.

- Se você não nos contasse seria impossível de adivinhar – disse Douglas com sarcasmo de ferro.

- E então?

- Então _o quê_? – perguntaram os três.

- Não vão usar os cupidos do Profº Me-Amem? – agora ela definitivamente estava olhando para Fred e Jorge.

- Nem que um trasgo cante como uma fada e o Percy passe a ser uma pessoa normal – disse Jorge entre dentes.

- Então tá, né. Mas se mudarem de idéia...

Douglas tacou alguns confetes na garota, que desviou habilmente e seguiu Luciana.

A garota já tinha um poema pronto, e pediu uma ligeira opinião sobre o que as duas achavam dele. O real motivo pelo qual as havia chamado era apenas para incentiva-las a fazer o mesmo. Sabia que Cinthia era muito tímida para tomar tal iniciativa, e que Aline era simplesmente muito cabeça-dura para usar um meio tão ridículo de declaração. Mas Luciana não gostava de entrar no clima sozinha, e como o "Caso Tanya" não lhe interessava muito, resolveu incentivar as amigas brasileiras.

- Agora só faltam os cartões de vocês!

Cinthia corou de leve com a sugestão e Aline ficou impassível, até ligeiramente irritada.

- Eu não tenho pra quem mandar – explicou Aline. – Até agora eu só vi uns poucos garotos que não são de se jogar fora, mas eu é que não vou gastar o meu precioso tempo mandando versinhos pra eles. Prefiro ficar estudando.

Luciana revirou os olhos. _"Sempre os estudos"_ pensou. - E você, Cinthia?

- Ah, eu acho que...

- Ela não vai poder mandar um cartão porque ele está em outra cidade – respondeu Aline no lugar da amiga. – Em outro país, até em outro continente, se você quer saber.

- Não! Não! Não! – Cinthia corou furiosamente – Não é mais ele. Na verdade, eu até poderia mandar um cartão, sim. Acho.

- Parece que vocês inverteram os papéis – disse Luciana rindo. – Agora quem está apaixonada é a Cinthia e quem acha isso uma bobagem é a Aline. Mas, me conta, pra quem que você vai mandar o cartão?

- Só conto se você contar o seu. – Cinthia estava torcendo para que Luciana se recusasse a contar, mas torceu em vão. A garota não hesitou em dizer em alto e bom som, para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Eu vou mandar para o Olivinho!

As três garotas ouviram risinhos atrás de si e viraram para ver quem as estavam espionando. Fred, Jorge e Douglas tentaram disfarçar que estavam só passando por ali, mas as caras de culpados não enganariam nem o Lockhart. Pensando bem, talvez só o Lockhart fosse tapado o suficiente para cair nessa.

- O que os senhores estavam fazendo aí, posso saber? – disse Luciana num tom mandão.

- Estávamos só passeando – disse Jorge com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Ah, claro! E eu sou a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo. – retrucou Aline.

- Muito prazer, Vossa Excelentíssima – caçoou Douglas. – Estávamos apenas estudando o comportamento da espécie _feminina hominídea_ para a aula de Trato Com Criaturas Mágicas _do_ _Além_.

- Vimos o espécime "abertamente apaixonada", a "reclusa de amor" e agora só falta a "indecisamente indecisa" – disse Fred.

- Pois a "indecisamente indecisa" vai continuar uma indecisão para vocês – disse Cinthia. – E não façam essas caras que eu não vou contar mesmo!

- Você quer que a gente tire uma nota baixa nessa matéria do além? – disse Jorge.

- Mas pra gente você ainda vai contar, não vai? – interrompeu Aline puxando Cinthia pelo braço para longe dos garotos. Luciana foi com elas.

- Isso mesmo! Você tem que nos contar quem é, só assim a gente pode te ajudar a escolher um cartão, as frases certa,...

Aline e Luciana arrastavam Cinthia pelos braços até o aglomerado de anões que estavam sem fazer nada. A garota estava muito vermelha, mas fez o cartão assim mesmo.

Fred, Jorge e Douglas observavam de longe porque sabiam que acabariam na enfermaria se chegassem perto. Fred e Jorge apuraram os ouvidos quando Aline deu um gritinho ao ler o cartão que a amiga escrevera:

- Eu não acredito! Sério que é ele? Até que enfim você escolheu alguém à sua altura.

- Hum, não sei não. – disse Luciana ao ler o cartão – Eu acho que o de antes era melhorzinho.

- Mas você nem conheceu ele! – disse Cinthia.

- Mas de tanto que você falava nele já deu pra formar uma ficha completa. Você também fala dormindo, sabia?

- Só podia ser assim mesmo. Eu não lembro de ter falado quase nada pra vocês enquanto eu estava acordada.

- Você não se lembra nem do que acabou comeu no café da manhã – disse Aline.

- Bolachas amanteigadas e suco de abóbora – ela respondeu secamente.

Cinthia escolheu o _menos feio_ dos anões e voltou com as outras duas para onde os garotos estavam. Eles não pareciam muito satisfeitos.

- Quem é? – perguntaram Fred e Jorge juntos e com urgência, e até Douglas olhou para eles com uma cara de quem viu dois alienígenas.

- E isso interessa? – disse Cinthia com as mãos na cintura.

- Bom, não. – disse Fred.

- Só achamos que os amigos tem o direito de saber – disse Jorge.

- Esse direto foi retirado da constituição de 127 d.C. pela Câmara de Deputados e Senadores da Micronésia durante um dilúvio que durou 70 dias e afogou todos os gafanhotos que estavam arrasando com as plantações há mais de quinhentos anos. Vai querer contestar? **N/A:** Heita, imaginaçãozinha!

- Se você está dizendo... – disseram os gêmeos juntos.

- E Micronésia existe, é? – perguntou Douglas.

- Mas é um tosco idiota mesmo! – disse Aline – Micronésia é um arquipélago (conjunto de ilhas, para os leigos) pertencente à Oceania, situado no Oceano Pacífico. Para mais informações, consulte um geoatlas atualizado ou uma enciclopédia. Um dicionário trouxa padrão também serve.

- Ah, tá – respondeu Douglas. – Como se eu fosse mesmo fazer isso.

Até que não foi uma manhã de toda ruim. A todo instante os cupidos entravam nas salas de aula interrompendo os professores. A primeira aula dos alunos do quarto ano da Grifinória era Poções. Depois que o primeiro anão entrou na sala de aula e Snape acidentalmente derrubou uma poção para encolher nele, e nenhum outro anão chegou perto da sala durante todo o dia. Ficaram com medo de ter o que já era pequeno por natureza diminuído ainda mais.

Já a aula de Transfiguração no segundo período rendeu uma hora mais divertida. Dois anões entraram ao mesmo tempo na sala, e se pareciam muito também. Ninguém ficou muito surpreso quando se dirigiram para Fred e Jorge.

Os garotos fizeram piadinhas como sempre, fingindo estarem emocionadíssimos com a honra de serem lembrados em tal data. McGonagall não estava gostando nada da atuação e já ia repreende-los quando mais um anão irrompeu pela porta, trazendo um cartão duplo para eles. Quando estavam quase fazendo discursos de agradecimento, McGonagall deu uma bronca séria e eles fingiram estarem indignados, mas não provocaram a professora novamente. Aline reparou que, atrás daquela fachada, os gêmeos não se importaram muito com as autoras dos cartões.

Nos últimos cinco minutos de aula mais um anão entrou na sala. Como Aline estava sentada em uma cadeira bem a frente da sala, esperava que o cupido passasse reto por ela, provavelmente para entregar a carta a Alícia Spinnet, que estava sentada no fundão. Sentiu um puxão na manga das vestes e viu, surpresa, que o anão estendia o cartão para ela.

- Para Srta. Aline Quadros! – disse ele numa voz esganiçada que ecoou pela sala. A garota pegou o cartão com indiferença, mas teria sido muito melhor se o anão não tivesse falado tão alto.

Como o sinal logo bateu e ela se apressou em guardar o material e colocou o cartão no bolso para ler na próxima aula, vigiada pelos olhares marotos de Fred, Jorge e Douglas.

Cinthia havia caído na lábia de Luciana e mandara o cartão assim que o escrevera, mas não conseguia convencer a amiga a entregar o próprio cartão!

- É que eu não sei se mando como cartinha mesmo ou mando como cartão musical – ela explicava durante a aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas no primeiro período.

- Bom, sendo ele o Olívio Wood, provavelmente vai receber muitos cartões, sabe. Se você mandar o cartão musical vai se destacar, mas também pode ser um tremendo mico para ele, sabe. E é bom escolher o anão certo para a entrega.

Aquela aula também foi interrompida pelo menos umas quatro vezes. Um desses cartões era musical, e foi justamente para Jonathan. Poema sem conteúdo, desses que se decora e passa para toda a lista de amigos, e um cupido com voz de taquara rachada. Jonathan apreciou o gesto, e Cinthia simplesmente comentou com Luciana _"Viu o que eu quis dizer com escolher o anão certo?"_ Logo em seguida aquela voz disse o nome da remetente: Tanya.

A garota ouviu o comentário de Cinthia e, mesmo estando do outro lado da sala, Cinthia viu pelo canto do olho que ela lhe lançava um olhar quase assassino. Talvez não fosse só o comentário, mas também o fato de que Jonathan estava sentado logo atrás de Cinthia, e guardara seu bilhete de forma indiferente num dos bolsos da mochila, que ocuparia o lixo mais próximo minutos mais tarde.

- Agora ela te odeia pra valer – cochichou Luciana.

- E sem um motivo – Cinthia insistiu, ainda olhando de soslaio para Tanya no outro canto.

Na saída para o segundo período (Poções), Cinthia percebeu que Luciana havia sumido no meio dos outros alunos, e a passagens de um grupo de setimanistas impediu-a de procurar a amiga.

- Deixa que eu te acompanho até a próxima aula.

Cinthia virou para trás e viu o dono daquela voz, com um pressentimento ruim começando a pesar no fundo de seu estômago.

- Hum, tudo bem, Big. Mas eu acho que seria melhor se você acompanhasse a Tanya, ela ia gostar bastante.

- Eu sei disso – ele disse calmamente, como se fosse algo trivial. – Faz um tempo que ela vem dado as suas investidas, mas não é dela que eu gosto. Já disse isso para ela, e não vou mudar a minha opinião por causa de um anão com voz de taquara rachada.

Cinthia sentiu alguém esbarrar nela, quase derrubando-a. Jonathan foi rápido e segurou o braço dela para que não caísse. Antes de se endireitar viu quem havia esbarrado nela sumir no meio dos alunos e não podia confundir aqueles cabelos encaracolados, de um castanho sedoso. Essa atitude parecia até infantil para uma garota já com 14 anos, contudo...

- Acho que ela nos ouviu – disse Jonathan soltando-a.

- E acho que ela ficou muito triste.

Jonathan não perguntou como Cinthia sabia disso, era óbvio. Mas, quando queria, Cinthia sabia interpretar as pessoas. Só pelo jeito que Tanya andava, com passos rápidos, cabeça curvada e mão ao rosto, bem diferentes do seu andar altivo de sempre, Cinthia percebeu que a mágoa da garota era profunda. Ela realmente sentia pena de Tanya.

Para tirar a visão da garota triste da cabeça, Cinthia procurou falar de como Snape agiria se um anão daqueles cantasse no meio de sua sala, vendo que Jonathan realmente não se importava com Tanya.

Tanya já estava na sala de aula, sentada no fundo da sala e, Cinthia percebeu, com o rosto levemente manchado de lágrimas. Luciana, que também já estava lá, pescou na hora o motivo do choro da colega quando Cinthia chegou acompanhada por Big. O garoto se sentou no meio da sala com Brian Nelvous e Martin Conrrad, dois colegas da Corvinal. Cinthia fez questão de pedir a Luciana que mudassem de lugar, para perto da porta. Estavam muito perto de Jonathan e ela não queria fazer com que Tanya se sentisse mais miserável do que já devia estar.

Como Luciana estivera ausente, Cinthia lhe contou do esbarrão no corredor, e que não estava magoada pela garota ter ódio dela. Na verdade sentia pena de Tanya, e queria ajuda-la da melhor maneira possível, mas não sabia como.

Cinthia estava tão ocupada pensando em Tanya que até se esqueceu do sumiço de Luciana, e ela deu graças a Deus por isso. Mas uma coisa que Cinthia reparou foi que em nenhum momento a aula fora interrompida pelos cupidos. Curioso, mas pela cara que Snape lançava aos alunos isso era, no mínimo, explicável.

No terceiro período, aula de Feitiços, Cinthia encontrou uma cena estranha. Douglas, Fred e Jorge rodeavam Aline, enquanto esta segurava a mochila fortemente. Aparentemente ela havia tirado o bilhete do bolso para ler e, vendo que os garotos estavam espichando o olho para fazer o mesmo, guardou-o no primeiro lugar que pensou: a mochila.

Ao ver Cinthia e Luciana na porta, Aline correu para uma mesa da sala que não tivesse nenhum lugar vago em volta. Quando as duas se sentaram também, Aline lhes mostrou o bilhetinho ainda fechado.

De uma outra mesa, os garotos olhavam confusos.

- Por que é que as garotas espalham esse tipo de coisa para todas as amigas que tem, mas deixam os amigos boiando? – perguntou Douglas balançando a cabeça.

- É porque elas adoram fingir que torturam a gente com isso – respondeu Fred dando de ombros.

Quando as três garotas terminaram de ler o cartão, estavam dando aquelas risadinhas idiotas que sempre acompanham esse tipo de situação, e que pareceram ainda mais babacas vistas da mesa de Douglas, Fred e Jorge.

- Irvyn McGreggor... Se não me engano – disse Luciana – ele é o capitão de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. Está no sétimo ano.

- Setimanista, Lufa-Lufa... ele aparecia o tempo todo lá na biblioteca! – lembrou-se Aline. – Pelo menos ele é bonito. Mais que bonito, ele é um _gato_!

O Profº Flitwick entrou na sala e começou a passar um exercício com a varinha, e as três continuaram conversando entre sussurros.

- Você não vai responder o cartão só por causa da aparência, vai? – Cinthia parecia horrorizada com a idéia.

- Bem... eu poderia... mas não estou interessada no momento. Eu disse antes que tinha uns que não eram de se jogar fora, o McGreggor é um deles, mas eu realmente não tô afim.

- Mas ele _lindo_, é _capitão_ do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, é _lindo_, é muito mais _maduro_ que os carinhas da nossa idade, é _lindo_. Já mencionei LINDO? – Luciana achava que era uma ótima oportunidade para Aline superar a lembrança de Giovanni rejeitando-a no ano passado, mas Cinthia sabia que essa não era a melhor maneira e lançou um olhar de "pare com isso" para Luciana.

- Hum... - Aline realmente considerou a idéia por um instante. Até que não parecia má idéia, mas... - Não. Não é isso o que eu quero – disse ela mais para si do que para as amigas.

Cinthia afundou na cadeira com um suspiro, aliviada pela amiga ter feito a escolha que ela achava certa. Sem saber direito o porquê, ela se lembrou do sumiço de Luciana depois da primeira aula. Aproveitou que Flitwick passava nas outras mesas corrigindo os alunos e levantou o assunto.

- Eu... entreguei o cartão para um dos cupidos – as orelhas de Luciana estavam visivelmente vermelhas – e... hum... pedi que fosse cantado.

**Atenção!** O Ministério da Saúde de Comunidades Mágicas de Fanfics adverte: nunca pratiquem feitiços enquanto conversam distraidamente, ainda mais se você for uma pessoa sujeita a acidentes estúpidos.

- Cartão musical! – Cinthia errou o feitiço convocatório e acabou atingindo Jorge, que foi puxado até a mesa das meninas, olhando-as de ponta-cabeça. – Er... desculpa, Jorge. Foi um... acidente.

- Tudo bem. Mas vou precisar de um beijinho pra sarar.

Cinthia empurrou-o da mesa e Jorge caiu com um baque no chão, extremamente amarrotado. Flitwick ameaçou tirar ponto das duas casas se eles continuassem com aquela bagunça.

- Piada sem graça – disse Cinthia para as amigas enquanto Jorge voltava para a mesa massageando a cabeça. – Voltando ao assunto: você mandou um cartão musical para ele?

- Você mesma me aconselhou a isso! – defendeu-se Luciana.

- Eu sei, mas _eu_ não ia gostar de receber um cartão cantado no meio da aula, sabe. Em todo caso, ele com certeza vai te notar, por bem ou por mal.

- Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia – Luciana afundou na cadeira, quase sumindo atrás da mesa.

Na hora do almoço, Luciana acompanhou os cinco. Não estava a fim de consolar a dupla sem esperança da Corvinal. Para o seu horror, quando entraram no salão principal, ela viu uma cena nada agradável para os seu olhos e os ouvidos de todos: Olívio Wood estava rodeado pelos onze cupidos, e todos estavam cantando. Não que eles cantassem mal, entendam bem, mas ouvir aquilo era simplesmente uma _calamidade_! Ele ainda tentou se livrar dos anões e se levantou da mesa da Grifinória, com alguns cupidos insistentes em seus calcanhares.

- Eu devo estar parecendo, no mínimo, ridícula agora – disse Luciana tentando fazer piada com a própria desgraça para ameniza-la. Mas viu algo que a paralisou: - Ele... está... vindo... pra cá!

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Cinthia, Aline, Fred, Jorge e Douglas haviam se afastado dela para lhe dar mais privacidade. Luciana corou furiosamente, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Olívio Wood estava parado na sua frente, em carne, osso e lindos olhos castanhos que a olhavam fixamente.

- Obrigado pelo cartão – disse ele quando parou na sua frente.

- Deve ter sido constrangedor, na frente dos seus colegas de classe. – _"Por que eu tenho que corar justo agora? Tantas vezes que falei com ele e nada aconteceu"_ pensou Luciana muito constrangida.

- Eu não me importei. Na verdade, eu preferia que só o seu tivesse sido entregue agora ao invés dos outros. – Seguiu-se um rápido silêncio constrangedor, até que Olívio disse: - Eu queria falar um pouco com você, lá nos jardins. Tem menos espectadores.

Ele apontou para o grupinho que não havia se afastado muito de Luciana, e a garota concordou, lançando uma piscadela às amigas ao se afastar. De cabeça baixa, Cinthia e Aline seguiram os garotos para a mesa da Grifinória. Esperavam ouvir a declaração de Olívio, mas seus planos foram frustrados.

- Será que o Wood vai mesmo pedi-la em namoro? – disse Aline pensando alto.

- Depois a Luciana conta – disse Cinthia para Aline. - Ainda estamos no começo do almoço; até o final ela já vol...

Nesse instante um anão particularmente baixinho e gorducho deu um cutucão no braço de Cinthia, fazendo a garota se virar. E corar.

- Tenho um cartão para Cinthia "Xristino".

- É "Christino" – corrigiu a garota -, com som de "k".

- Não importa - disse o anão ranzinza. – Você é Cinthia certo?

O anão balançava um cartãozinho acima da cabeça, entre Cinthia e Jorge. Ela viu que Jorge não tirava os olhos do papel, e arrancou-o da mão do anão antes que o garoto o fizesse.

- Sou eu sim.

- E depois dizem que nós é que somos mal educados... – disse o cupido ajeitando as asas no lugar ao sair.

Cinthia leu o cartão, corando a cada linha. Ela viu que Aline tentava tirar-lhe o cartão sorrateiramente e afastou a mão da garota com uma pancadinha. E segundos depois, deu um gritinho:

- AH!

- O que foi, Cinthia? – perguntou Aline massageando a mão.

- Você estava certa! Você e a Luciana estavam certas! Quem disse que _"as coisas desaparecem se ignoradas"_ estava errado. Não sei porquê eu ainda dou atenção a ditados bobos... Leia!

Aline pegou o cartão afastando a cara de Douglas com a outra mão. Ela sorriu tanto ao lê-lo que estava quase rindo.

_Se eu pudesse te mostrar algo, mostraria o mais lido pôr-do-sol._

_Se eu pudesse te comprar algo, compraria os céus e a terra._

_Se eu pudesse te roubar algo, roubaria a chave para o teu coração._

_Se eu pudesse te dar algo, eu te daria meu amor._

_Jonathan_

- Ah, eu bem que avisei! Sabia que o dia não ia passar batido.

- Agora eu _admito_ que a Tanya tem um motivo para me odiar – disse Cinthia desanimada.

- Você ainda não recebeu uma resposta do cartão que mandou? – as garotas falavam como se a presença de Douglas, Fred e Jorge fosse meramente tão importante quanto um dos guardanapos da mesa. Eles estavam lá, mas eram apenas parte do cenário.

- Não. – Cinthia deu uma rápida olhada para trás, para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Fred e Jorge não conseguiram ver para quem ela havia olhado. – Devia ter aproveitado a oportunidade quando ela apareceu. Parece que agora foi um pouco tarde. Acho melhor eu desistir.

Fred aproveitou a distração para roubar da mão de Aline o cartão que Cinthia havia recebido e leu a assinatura. Foi um choque previsível, mas ele repassou para Jorge, que encarou a situação da mesma maneira. Douglas deu uma espiada e ficou confuso com a assinatura.

Fred e Jorge não iriam mandar um cartão para Cinthia, mas não queriam que _ele_ tivesse escrito um também. Fariam qualquer coisa para avacalhar com o cartão.

- Ficou muito meloso – disse Fred.

- Ele deve ter tirado isso de algum livro – reforço Jorge.

- Só pode. Nunca que um garoto que se preze iria escrever uma coisa dessas.

- Eu achei até bem bonitinho – defendeu Cinthia. – Pelo menos mostra que ele tem sensibilidade. Ao contrário de vocês, que ficam roubando propriedade alheia – disse ela pegando o cartão novamente.

- Nós também temos sensibilidade.

- Só não ficamos mostrando isso abertamente para os outros num nível tão alto e suspeito.

- E não existem meni_nos_ tão sensíveis assim, se é que você me entende.

- Então já que os dois se acham _tão_ machões, por que não mandam um cartão de _macho_ para alguma garota?

Cinthia ficou esperando uma resposta, mas ela não foi muito convincente.

- Porque é idiota mandar cartão no dia dos namorados – disse Fred. – Ou você manda antes, ou depois.

- E machos não mandam cartõezinhos – explicou Jorge. – Garoto chega e fala de frente, que nem o Olívio.

- E por que os dois não fazem isso, hein?

Os gêmeos notaram o tom de insinuação de Aline, que já havia percebido que os dois gostavam de Cinthia, mas ainda não tinha provas.

- Não é da sua conta – disseram os dois juntos.

- Isso até que é normal para o Jonathan – interrompeu Douglas. Podiam estar um pouco afastados agora, é verdade, mas ele ainda se lembrava da época em que andavam juntos. – Se bem que é estranho ele mandar para ... - ele hesitou.

- Continue a frase – insistiu Aline.

- ... a Cinthia.

- Como assim "estranho"? – perguntou Cinthia.

- É que antes da gente te conhecer, ele te achava... uma boboca. E lembro que um tempinho depois de virmos para Hogwarts ele disse alguma coisa parecida.

- Mas isso foi só no comecinho de Hogwarts, não é? – disse Cinthia.

- Pode ter sido, mas ele não muda de opinião muito rápido.

- De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou ter que consertar isso... - Cinthia se levantou, mas Jorge segurou seu braço.

- Aonde você vai?

- Falar com ele.

- Ah, vai responder o bilhete, é? Se declarar também?

- Não seja estúpido. Ele é só meu amigo. – Depois Cinthia adotou um jeito brincalhão de falar. - Além do mais, eu não ficaria com ele. Vocês viram a espinha que brotou no nariz dele essa semana? É horrorosa! E ele tem um queixo muito quadrado pro meu gosto.

Cinthia se afastou, mas voltou logo em seguida, se sentando novamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Aline.

- Acho que fico pra consertar as coisas uma outra hora. Fica meio chato recusar assim de cara, né.

- Você não tem coragem de chegar e dizer pra ele, isso sim – disse Aline. – Quanto mais você arrastar as coisas, pior vai ficar.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Acho que vou esperar a Luciana para dar o recado a ele.

- Não quer que eu vá lá?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Aline, não! Eu conheço os seus 'recados'. No final do dia ele estaria me odiando.

- Isso foi uma indireta?

- Encare como quiser.

Olívio e Luciana só foram vistos de novo quando começaram as aulas da tarde. Quando entraram na sala de Adivinhação, Luciana contou que ele a havia pedido em namoro. E claro que ela aceitou! Já fazia um bom tempo que ela tinha essa queda por Olívio.

Pelo menos _ela_ havia se dado bem nesse dia dos namorados.

Cinthia falou do bilhete de Jonathan, e pediu que Luciana respondesse por ela. Não queria falar com ele diretamente, tampouco mandar um bilhete em resposta, e pediu que Luciana dissesse que ela só gostava dele como amigo, mas sem machucar demais o menino. Fazendo cara de quem tem uma missão muito importante pela frente, Luciana se sentou na mesma mesa que Jonathan estava. Os dois eram muito amigos, e ele não se espantou nem um pouco com a atitude dela.

A última aula do quarto ano da Grifinória era Aritmância com a Lufa-Lufa. Fred, Jorge e Douglas acompanharam Aline até a sala não porque eram bons amigos, mas para importuna-la com perguntas sobre o remetente do bilhete. Aline entrou bufando na sala de aula, e ao voltarem pelo corredor, Douglas, Fred e Jorge passaram pelo grupo da Lufa-Lufa que se encaminhava para a aula. Cedrico Diggory, o atual apanhador do time, conversava alto com os colegas.

- Eu não vou mandar resposta – dizia ele. – Eu já tive uma queda por ela, mas isso foi há muito tempo. Coisa de criança.

Fred e Jorge pararam e ficaram olhando para trás, acompanhando Cedrico entrar na sala de aula. Sem motivo aparente, eles dispararam pelo corredor, deixando para trás Douglas sozinho e confuso.

Quando os encontrou novamente, eles estavam falando com um dos cupidos de Lockhart.

- Ela está na sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas agora – dizia Fred.

- E não cante! – lembrou Jorge.

- Eu não usei essa maldita Harpera nem uma vez! – disse o anão se afastando. – Espero que não descontem isso do meu cachê mais tarde.

- Queeeem? – perguntou Douglas colocando as mãos nos ombros dos amigos, embora não precisasse realmente perguntar. Já tinha uma boa idéia de quem era a garota que os gêmeos gostavam.

- Ninguém que você conheça – disse Fred de cara amarrada.

- Eu achava que garotos que realmente se prezam não ficassem mandando bilhetinhos, e sim falassem de frente.

- Acontece que isso só é recomendável se a resposta for sim – explicou Jorge como se fosse um _expert_ no assunto. – Se a resposta não for muito favorável, o recomendável é apenas mandar umas indiretas ou não fazer nada.

- Claaaro – disse Douglas. – Totalmente compreensível.

No jantar, Cinthia só disse que recebera dois bilhetes anônimos na última aula, parecidíssimos, e Douglas achou melhor não falar nada.

**N/A:** Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou um pouco comprido e esquisito, mas eu reescrevi três vezes tentando dar uma cara melhor ao texto. Qualquer coisa relacionada ao Lockhart tem tendências a ser esquisito. Por favor, sejam compreensivos!


	28. Pelúcia, Emplumada e Garra

**Capítulo 28 – Pelúcia, Emplumada e Garra**

Os dias passaram lentamente depois do dia dos namorados, e Aline não cansava de repreender os gêmeos por irritarem o Harry cantando _"Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos"_ a todo instante, e Gina também estava perturbada com essa brincadeira. Quando ela realmente perdeu a paciência a ameaçou tirar pontos deles por estarem irritando uma Monitora, eles pararam de cantar. Mas só quando ela não estava por perto.

Cinthia e Jonathan continuaram se falando, ela muito aliviada pelo garoto ter entendido que só o considerava um amigo. Sem ressentimento nenhum.

E, apesar de correrem o risco dos ataques, Aline, Douglas e Cinthia continuavam com os treinos de animagos, agora um tanto reduzidos. Para garantir que Cinthia não tivesse um ataque histérico, Fred, Jorge, Douglas e Aline iam busca-la na entrada da sala da Corvinal à 1:00 em ponto, na certeza de que todos já estavam dormindo. Para terem certeza de que não seriam vistos, Fred e Jorge revelaram mais um segredo que mantinham desde o segundo ano.

Uma capa da invisibilidade!

O tio deles, Mark Weasley, havia conseguido um bom dinheiro dando aulas, e como ensinava Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas achou que seria útil ter uma capa da invisibilidade. Provou-se o contrário. Poucas vezes usou a capa, e era realmente uma pena que ela ficasse pegando pó no baú. Como pretendera trabalhar no exterior desde o último ano, resolveu também dar a capa para alguém que a usasse. Esses alguém foram Fred e Jorge, seus sobrinhos favoritos por parte do irmão Arthur. Ele sabia o que era ser um garoto travesso em Hogwarts, ele mesmo o fora anos atrás, e naquela época daria tudo para ter um brinquedinho como aquele. Quando Fred e Jorge fizeram treze anos em 16 de abril, presenteou-os em segredo com a capa. Sabia que não era exatamente correto, mas logo deixaria de ser professor em Hogwarts e isso não ia fazer muita diferença. Certo?

Ficaram aliviados que Cinthia já soubesse fazer um feitiço de aumento perfeitamente, se não, não caberiam os cinco debaixo da capa. Mesmo assim, aquele tipo de capa sofria muito pouco efeito de feitiços fracos, e tinham que andar bastante juntos para que os pés não aparecessem, principalmente porque o gêmeos eram muito altos.

Na primeira noite que praticaram desde o dia dos namorados, precisaram usar um feitiço para ajudar na transformação. Fred e Jorge disseram que com aquilo apareceria o primeiro resultado, mas que era bom não tentar demais, ou não conseguiriam reverter a cagada.

- E a parte mais legal dessa etapa – dizia Jorge – é escolher os apelidos!

- E para quê precisamos de apelidos? – perguntou Aline enquanto praticava os movimentos que teriam que fazer com a varinha.

- Para não descobrirem que somos animagos clandestinos – disse Fred como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Douglas.

- Descobrimos uma coisa muito legal quando nos transformamos completamente pela primeira vez – explicou Jorge. – Como os animais não falam a mesma língua, hipoteticamente nós não poderíamos nos comunicar um com o outro na forma de animal.

- Mas, hipoteticamente falando, vocês descobriram como fazer isso – concluiu Aline.

- Exato! É um tipo de telepatia, mas só funciona se um animago conhece o outro. Resumindo: se eu vejo uma raposa na minha frente e acho que o bicho é na verdade um animago, eu posso tentar conversar com ele sem abrir a boca. Mas só se eu também estiver transformado.

- Ainda não entendi o porquê dos apelidos – disse Cinthia.

- A professora Minerva também é animaga – continuou Fred. – Se ela suspeitar da gente e interceptar uma de nossas conversas, ela não descobre as nossas verdadeiras identidades.

- Além de ser legal ter um apelido esquisito – completou Jorge.

- E por que agora é a melhor hora para escolher os apelidos? – perguntou Douglas já imaginado o que estaria por vir.

- A primeira transformação é só parcial, e tirar um apelido a partir daí é realmente engraçado. Suponho que foi assim que Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tiraram esses nomes.

- Deixem-me adivinha – disse Aline. – O Jorge ficou com apelido de _Focinho_ porque foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu transfigurar, e o Fred com o apelido de _Bigodes_ pelo mesmo motivo.

- Você se daria muito bem nas aulas de Adivinhação se tivesse continuado, sabia? – disse Douglas sarcástico.

- Acho que já praticamos bastante – disse Aline cortando a provocação dele. – Vamos colocar o feitiço em prática.

O treino foi muito exaustivo, e não davam muito resultado. Cinthia era a que se saía melhor com feitiços dos três, e conseguiu um resultado só perto da três da madrugada. Mas, coitada, não foi um resultado desejável.

- Que mico!!!

- Mas não era guaxinim? – caçoou Douglas.

Cinthia diminuiu de tamanho, e até sua voz parecia mais fina. Agora ela estava com, no máximo, quarenta centímetros!

- Parece um daqueles bichinhos de pelúcia – disse Fred.

- Eu gostei do som disso! – disse Aline. – Achamos um apelido para você!

- Eu não vou me chamar Bichinho de Pelúcia! – protestou Cinthia com as mãos na cintura, ficando realmente engraçada pelo tamanho em que estava.

- Então que tal só Pelúcia? – sugeriu Jorge.

A garota pensou por um instante e concordou. – É, ficou melhor. Até que é fofinho também. Só tem um probleminha: como eu faço para voltar ao normal!?!?

- Espera um pouco. – Fred e Jorge não se lembravam disso, e reviraram as páginas do livro até achar a resposta. – _Finite incantatem_ não é recomendável. – disse Fred - Aqui! Tem que usar o a_nimalia finite_ em você mesma, mas, nossa!, eu tinha esquecido como era complicado!

Cinthia ficou tentando voltar ao normal por um bom tempo, provocando umas boas risadas nos outro, principalmente Douglas. Só voltaram para os dormitórios por volta de quatro e meia, sem que Aline ou Douglas tivessem tido algum resultado.

Na segunda semana em que testaram o feitiço, Aline também mostrou resultados bastante... _peculiares_.

- Acho que dessa vez eu consigo – disse ela enquanto tentava pela quarta vez se transformar. – _Animalia Transmutio_!

Flomp!

Todo o corpo da menina ficou coberto de penas brancas! Ela olhava surpresa para as mãos que saíam pelas mangas das vestes, cobertas de penugem. Douglas nem tentou segurar o riso, e em poucos segundos estava rolando no chão. Fred e Jorge estavam quase chorando de tanto rir, e Cinthia reprimia a risada a todo o custo para não magoar a amiga.

- Se alguém me chamar de galinha, eu juro que lanço uma azaração que vai durar até o próximo inverno – disse Aline de cara emburrada, cruzando os braços e ouriçando as penas involuntariamente.

- Alise suas plumas, Srta. Emplumada! – disse Douglas. – Ei! Até que é um apelido bom! – ele disse, surpreso com a simples genialidade da própria piada.

- OK, pode ser Emplumada. Mas se alguém, algum dia, resolver mudar para Carijó, vai receber a tal azaração de qualquer jeito.

- Uuuh, tomem cuidado. Quando a Carijó fica zangada, ela da bicadas mortais. Que meda! – caçoou Douglas.

Para o azar dele, Aline sempre cumpre suas promessas. Para a sorte dele, as penas nas mãos de Aline atrapalharam na hora de mirar o feitiço.

A garota já havia treinado o _Animalia Finite_ antes para não terem que ficar lá a noite inteira, e foi muito feliz que Aline voltou para o dormitório vendo que Douglas não conseguira resultado algum.

Em cada seção de treinamento, as garotas conseguiam se transformar parcialmente com mais facilidade, mas não avançavam muito. O máximo que Cinthia conseguiu quatro semanas depois foi despontar um rabo felpudo de guaxinim, ficando ainda mais embaraçada com aquilo.

Nessa mesma semana, Douglas conseguiu algum resultado. O que foi um alívio, porque ele não agüentava mais ouvir Aline dizendo que ele já devia ser um animal de nascença.

Assim que fez a sua primeira transformação parcial, deixou cair a varinha, mas não foi de surpresa. Foi por falta de opção mesmo.

- Patas? – disse ele confuso olhando para as mãos transformadas em enormes patas de urso marrom. – Pelo menos eu vou ser um urso grande!

- Que tal se chamar Sr. Patinha – disse Aline debochando. – Ai, que meigo!

- Vai catar esqueletos por aí, Emplumada. Eu preciso de um nome legal, que combine comigo.

- Você quer saber a minha segunda sugestão? – disse Aline olhando para ele de esguelha.

- Dispenso.

- Que tal Retalhador – sugeriu Fred.

- Ou Estraçalhador – sugeriu Jorge

- Por acaso vocês não têm _semancol_, não? – disse Cinthia, indignada com a falta de criatividade deles. – Isso é ridículo, parece apelido de assassino. Hummm... Já sei! Garra. É simples e objetivo.

- Ainda prefiro Sr. Patinha – disse Aline. – Mas se quiser um apelido que combine mesmo com você, na minha opinião seria, e sempre será, Tosco!

- E quem disse que a sua opinião vale alguma coisa, Srta. Carijó?

Aquilo deixou Aline muito, mas muito zangada _mesmo_! Antes que os outros pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Aline lançou um feitiço que deixou Douglas com as pernas presas, caído de cara no chão.

- Um dia você ainda vai agradecer por eu dar uma opinião – disse ela de braços cruzados, parando de frente para ele.

Douglas percebeu que havia cutucado o orgulho de Aline, e achou melhor não provocar o humor da garota naquele momento.

- OK, eu concordo. Satisfeita agora? – ele se virou para os outros que estavam chocados com a cena. - Então, será que uma alma caridosa poderia me ajudar? Eu não consigo segurar a varinha, estão lembrados?

Douglas não tentaria fazer brincadeiras enquanto não pudesse andar ou não tivesse a varinha para se defender, e Aline estava com um olhar de quem esperava briga. Fred e Jorge desfizeram o feitiço de Aline e amarraram a varinha de Douglas em uma de suas patas, assim ele poderia usar o _Animalia Finite_.


	29. Desespero e surpresas agradáveis

**Capítulo 29 – Desespero e surpresas agradáveis**

Já fazia quase quatro meses desde que Justino Finch-Fletchley e Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça haviam sido atacados, e todos pareciam achar que os ataques haviam parado. Estavam todos mais animados, principalmente às vésperas do jogo Grifinória X Lufa-Lufa.

Mas Fred e Jorge mal acabavam de tirar os pés do chão, McGonagall anunciou por um megafone roxo que a partida havia sido cancelada. Ouviram mais indignados ainda que todos os alunos deveriam ficar nos salões comunais, esperando.

Viram a Professora se adiantar a todos os alunos com Harry e Rony. Os gêmeos encontraram Douglas, Aline e Cinthia os esperando. Foram até o castelo em silêncio, sabendo que algo grave devia ter acontecido. Mal entraram no castelo, Pirraça já estava anunciando a tragédia com um de seus inúmeros versos inoportunos.

- _Tic tac, tic tac, mais um ataque, tic tac. Tic tac, tic tac, mais um ataque, tic tac. Tic tac, tic tac, mais um ataque, tic tac_.

Cinthia ficou lívida, e os outros tiveram a impressão de que ela ia desmaiar. Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça e chamou o poltergeist, ainda muito branca.

- Ô Pirraça, quem foi atacado dessa vez?

Eles já estavam no final do aglomerado de alunos, e muitos desviavam dos cinco enquanto estes esperavam o fantasma se aproximar.

- _Se eu fosse vocês tomava muito cuidado agora. Não vão sair castelo afora. Atacaram uma monitora e uma aluna modelo. Para Hermione Granger e Penélope Clearwater foi um pesadelo_.

Se havia ainda alguma cor no rosto de Cinthia, agora não tinha mais. Pirraça se afastou deles cantando _"tic tac, tic tac, mais um ataque, tic tac"_.

- Puxa vida, uma monitora – disse Aline pasma. – Eu achava que monitores estavam seguros.

- E Hermione Granger, aquela amiga do Rony, ia bem em todas as matérias e ganhava um monte de pontos para a casa, não é mesmo – disse Douglas.

- Eu não acredito que até agora eu andei sozinha pelos corredores – Cinthia falava baixo, tentando controlar a respiração disparada. – Eu podia ter sido atacada. – Ela encarou Fred e Jorge com os olhos estreitos. – _Vocês_ disseram que alunos inteligentes não seriam atacados, e duas alunas assim foram atacadas ao mesmo tempo! Eu poderia estar petrificada agorinha mesmo!

- Ainda bem que você gosta de quadribol e estava com os outro alunos quando isso aconteceu, né. – disse Jorge tentando acalmar a garota que parecia que ia ter um ataque histérico.

- Vocês ainda não me dão crédito nenhum, não é mesmo? Pois bem, vou ficar com alguém que dê.

Ela olhou em volta e logo se afastou com Jonathan, explicando que acontecera mais um ataque e precisava de alguém que a acompanhasse pelo castelo quando saísse da sala comunal da Corvinal. O garoto concordou sem hesitar, afinal ele e Cinthia eram amigos. Certo?

- Ela ainda está exagerando – disse Fred cerrando os punhos ao ver os dois se afastando.

- Não, não está! – disse Aline subitamente. – Eu também acho que somos alvos fáceis se andarmos sozinhas, e espero que os senhores não me larguem pelo colégio, entendido.

Aline apontava a varinha para os dois, que engoliram em seco. Claro que ela estava só brincando, mas não era bom contrariar.

- Se eu fosse vocês, fazia um acordo com o bichinho de estimação do Slytherin para petrificar só a Mini Minerva – cochichou Douglas para os dois enquanto eles se dirigiam para a torre da Grifinória.

O verão estava começando, mas todo o castelo estava num baixo astral: Hagrid, o guarda-caça, fora mandado para Azkaban, a terrível prisão bruxa. Mas o pior de tudo foi o afastamento de Dumbledore do cargo de diretor. Com certeza esse foi um erro desastroso, e os gêmeos não paravam de dizer que os ataques aumentariam com isso.

Todos estavam muito amedrontados com a situação do castelo, a maioria achava a prisão de Hagrid muito injusta, principalmente Cinthia e Aline. Elas sempre acharam o gigante muito legal, e ele sempre ajudava Cinthia com alguma coisa que ela precisasse para a aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas, dizendo que ela tinha um jeito especial com os animais.

Quando a notícia de que ele fora preso se espalhou, Aline foi consolar a amiga junto com Douglas Fred e Jorge, e Cinthia acabou fazendo as pazes com os outros. Ela não estava mais nervosa com eles, mas terrivelmente abatida, e Aline não cansava de dizer que assim que devolvessem o cargo a Dumbledore os ataques parariam de uma vez por todas. Mas Dumbledore ainda não havia voltado.

E fora anunciado que os exames finais ainda seriam realizados! Muitos acharam isso uma injustiça (inclusive Fred, Jorge e Douglas), mas Aline achou correto, afinal, a escola só estava aberta até agora para dar-lhes educação. Com toda a correria para estudar, Cinthia acabou voltando a se sentar na mesa da Corvinal para discutir as aulas com Luciana.

Três dias antes dos exames, McGonagall pediu a atenção de todos no café da manhã, dizendo que tinha boas notícias. Os alunos desataram a falar, expressando o que todos esperavam ouvir da diretora substituta.

- Dumbledore vai voltar! – exclamavam muitos.

- Apanharam o herdeiro de Slytherin! – gritou Cinthia esganiçada e esperançosa da mesa da Corvinal.

- Os jogos de quadribol vão recomeçar! – ouviu-se o berro de Olívio Wood, fazendo muitos rirem.

Quando a Profª Minerva finalmente fez-se ouvir, explicou que com as mandrágoras da Profª Sprout poderiam reanimar os alunos petrificados naquela mesma noite. Assim saberia exatamente quem os havia atacado.

- Finalmente a escola vai voltar ao normal – disse Aline com um suspiro na mesa da Grifinória. – Se pegarem o herdeiro de Slytherin, Dumbledore volta a dirigir a escola e Hagrid pode finalmente sair daquele lugar horrível que é Azkaban.

- E se as vítimas disserem que foi ele? – disse Douglas inseguro.

- Você não acha mesmo que foi ele, não é? – disse Aline cética.

- Bem, não. Mas eu sei que estou sendo extremamente parcial ao dizer isso. Também não podemos negar o fato de que não ocorreu nenhum outro ataque depois que levaram ele.

- Você parece o Lockhart falando assim – disse Fred.

- O Hagrid pode até ter um gosto peculiar por bichinhos de estimação, mas não mataria uma lesma lenta nem que ela estivesse arruinado sua plantação de abóboras gigantes – disse Jorge.

- Mas nós não conhecemos muito sobre ele, não é mesmo? E eu ouvi um rumores de que ele abriu a Câmara Secreta cinqüenta anos atrás. Bate certinho com a época em que ele foi expulso de Hogwarts.

- Você não está falando sério – disse Aline balançando a cabeça. – Não pode estar. Dumbledore não ia permitir que uma pessoa assim continuasse perto do castelo.

- Você está certa neste ponto, mas não podemos esquecer da aberração com nariz de gancho que da aulas de Poções para a gente. E Hagrid parece bem inocente comparado com Snape.

Nesse momento Gina passou por eles parecendo muito perturbada. Fred e Jorge a acompanharam com olhar e viram a garota se sentar perto de Harry e Rony. Acharam que ela havia ouvido a conversa deles, e acharam melhor não perturba-la mais.

- Acho que Gina está se preocupando demais com tudo isso, agora que o assunto vai se resolver – disse Jorge.

- Ela não parou de falar no "pobre Hagrid" quando ele foi preso. Ela detesta a idéia dele ser mesmo o herdeiro de Slytherin.

- Eu também – disse Aline. – E eu vou comer o meu chapéu ao molho madeira se no final das contas o Hagrid for mesmo culpado.

- É melhor fazer um prato para dois – disse Douglas. – A idéia de ele ser o culpado também não me agrada. - Aline percebeu que ele falava sério, mais sério que em qualquer outra vez que o tenha visto assim.

Os alunos passaram a manhã com os corações um pouco mais leves, afinal, os problemas estavam acabando. Ou pelo menos muitos achavam assim.

Ao invés de ouvirem o último sinal da manhã tocar para o almoço, ouviram a voz da Profª McGonagall amplificada, ecoando pelos corredores:

_"Todos os alunos voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios de suas casas. Todos os professores voltem à sala dos professores. Imediatamente, por favor."_

Algo muito grave havia acontecido. Todos os alunos foram silenciosamente para as casas, com o ar de desgraça pairando sobre a cabeça de todos. Subindo as escadas para o sétimo andar, Aline, Douglas, Fred e Jorge viram Cinthia descendo para o terceiro.

- O que vocês acham que aconteceu dessa vez – disse ela com voz assustada.

- Só pode ter sido outro ataque – disse Aline cabisbaixa.

- Pelo menos temos a certeza de que Hagrid é inocente – disse Douglas. – Isso deveria ser um consolo.

- Mas pode ter acontecido algo pior desta vez – disse Cinthia. – Eu estou com uma sensação esquisita, e não gosto nada disso.

- Espero que você esteja enganada – disse Fred.

- Espero... - disse a garota quase num sussurro.

Percy viu que eles estavam bloqueando parte da passagem pelo corredor e separou-os. Quando chegaram nas salas comunais não precisaram esperar muito tempo pelos diretores de suas casas.

Foi com um aperto no coração que Cinthia viu o Profº Flitwick aparecer pela entrada da armadura com o rosto meio manchado de lágrimas. Sabia que o baixinho era um tanto emotivo, mas aquilo a deixou muito preocupada.

- Uma aluna foi levada pelo monstro da câmara. Todos vocês voltarão para casa amanhã. A escola será fechada para que os alunos não corram mais riscos – dizia ele com voz rouca, mas o silêncio era tanto que todos ouviram o professor.

- Quem foi a aluna, professor? – Cinthia ouviu uma garota logo à sua frente, de cabelos negros e olhos puxados, do terceiro ano, perguntar muito aflita.

Na sala da Grifinória, McGonagall respondia a uma pergunta parecida vinda de Percy. Ela deu uma longa olhada para o rapaz, como se cada músculo de sua face doesse ao dizer a resposta.

- Gina Weasley.

Fred e Jorge, que estavam perto da lareira, desabaram nas poltronas mais próximas, quase em estado de choque. Assim que McGonagall saiu, Aline e Douglas tentaram falar com os dois, mas eles respondiam enviesados e pediram para serem deixados sozinhos. Percy acompanhou McGonagall até o corujal para mandar uma carta os pais e voltou bem rápido, indo direto até o dormitório.

Ninguém notou Harry e Rony entrando sorrateiros na torre, e Fred e Jorge acharam melhor ficarem perto do irmão. De certa forma, também se sentiam melhor por terem alguém da família por perto, sabendo que Rony estava são e salvo. Mas não conseguiam entender a razão de Gina ter sido levada; ela era puro-sangue. Passaram a tarde toda em silêncio, tentando achar uma resposta, mas não conseguiram. Estavam estranhamente sem fome, mesmo não tendo almoçado, e no final da tarde foram se deitar, já que ficar sentado se lamentando não ajudava em nada.

Douglas estava no dormitório arrumando o malão quando eles entraram. Não disseram nada, mal olhando para o amigo, como se esse fosse apenas mais uma sombra no mundo que ficara cinza de repente.

Douglas deixou o malão de lado e saiu do quarto, não querendo atrapalhar Fred e Jorge com o barulho. Encontrou Aline afundada em uma das poltronas perto da lareira. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, encarando a lareira vazia por um tempo.

- Como eles estão? – disse a garota com a voz meio fraca.

- Ah, você pode imaginar. Mais pra baixo que umbigo de minhoca.

Aline suspirou. – Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova, sabe. Eu não gosto muito dela, mas sei que iria me sentir horrível se algo assim acontecesse com ela. Deve ser pior para eles, que adoram a Gina. Mesmo provocando-a e pregando peças nela, eu sei que eles se sentiam na obrigação de protege-la.

- Por que será que o monstro levou uma bruxa puro-sangue ao invés de uma nascida trouxa? Isso não bate com a história da lenda.

- Existem muitos feitiços que só podem ser realizados com bruxos puro-sangue, e também... - ela engasgou, não querendo dizer a palavra, mas Douglas olhou-a intrigado e ela continuou – rituais, sacrifícios.

- Não conte isso a Fred e Jorge, OK. Eu ouvi um dia o Lockhart dizendo que sabia aonde era a entrada da Câmara Secreta. Se há uma chance de salva-la, os professores já devem ter tomado as providências.

Aline olhou para Douglas cética. – Se Lockhart foi resgata-la vamos ter que torcer para que o monstro não o pegue antes, e a Gina vai precisar de _muita_ sorte se tiver que contar com as habilidades dele.

Não muito depois de todos terem ido dormir, uma coisa extremamente inesperada aconteceu. A professora McGonagall estava anunciando que dariam uma festa! Ainda com cara de sono, Fred e Jorge viram que atrás da professora estava Gina. Saíram correndo para abraçar a irmã, ainda um pouco abalada por tudo o que havia acontecido, a Câmara Secreta, o diário de Tom Riddle, os ataques que ela causara. Mas Fred e Jorge entenderam tudo sem culpa-la de nada, apenas felizes por tê-la de volta e bem. Na verdade, Aline e Douglas nunca os tinham visto tão animados.

E a festa no salão principal estava realmente muito animada, com todos ainda em seus pijamas. Dumbledore voltara ao cargo de diretor, e Hagrid voltou lá pelas três da madrugada. Toda a Grifinória deu uma verdadeira explosão de vivas quando anunciaram que Harry e Rony havia ganhado quatrocentos pontos para casa e, conseqüentemente, a Copa da Casa. Mas ninguém urrou tanto de alegria quanto Douglas quando Minerva anunciou que os exames finais haviam sido cancelados como um presente da escola. (Aline chegou a ficar levemente chateada.) E o que fez o dia de muitos alunos foi a notícia do afastamento do professor Lockhart para que ele recuperasse a memória depois de um acidente deplorável na Câmara Secreta.

- Acidente deplorável nada – disse Jorge para os colegas. – Foi sim uma bênção; um milagre! Imaginem que ele tentou lançar um Feitiço da Memória no Roniquinho e no Harry, que acabou saindo pela culatra.

- Nem ser um mau profissional ele sabe ser direito – disse Fred.

- Um brinde à saída de Lockhart! – sugeriu Aline levantando o copo.

- Tem certeza que não vai ficar com saudades? – disse Douglas olhando-a significativamente.

- Tanto quanto eu sinto saudades das aulas de Adivinhação.

- Ao brinde! – Douglas encostou o seu copo ao da garota, fazendo-o tilintar, e logo os que estavam em volta fizeram o mesmo.


	30. Aline e seus primos

**#6ª Fase – férias no Brasil**

**Capítulo 30 – Aline e seus primos**

Eles chegaram ao ministério brasileiro. Finalmente! Usar Pó de Flu Intercontinental era cansativo, além de nada barato. Ainda bem que seu pai haviam ganhado o Grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do Profeta Diário, ou eles não poderiam visitar os amigos nas férias, tão pouco trocar o material escolar de segunda mão que usavam por algo bom.

- Aqui está, Srs. Weasley – um bruxo mais baixo do que eles, moreno de sol e com um cabelo loiro artificial que o fazia parecer um surfista de vinte e tantos anos entregou-lhes dois documentos idênticos, só mudando o nome dos dois. – A autorização de vocês para executarem vinte feitiços simples cada, já que não estão na companhia de seus pais. Qualquer irregularidade que fizerem aqui será notificada e suas licenças serão canceladas. Aproveitem bem as férias!

- Obrigado! – disseram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo, se dirigindo a uma lareira. Ah é, também tiveram que comprar dúzias de saches de Chá de Português Brasileiro, o que também não foi muito barato.

O Pó de Flu que usaram naquela lareira era diferente. No Brasil os bruxos não costumam ter lareiras por causa do tempo quente, então inventaram um Pó de Flu que fizesse a pessoa aparecer na porta da casa ou do edifício. _Povo criativo_, pensaram os gêmeos antes de serem tragados pelas chamas verde-escuras que os levariam até a casa de uma amiga.

Pararam na frente de um portão de grades alto. Havia um portão para o carro e outro para as pessoas, do qual se seguia um caminhozinho até a casa. Jorge apertou um botão do lado do portão (é _pancainha _o nome, não é?) e eles ouviram um som vindo de dentro. De algum lugar de trás da casa, um enorme cão fila veio correndo e ficou parado de frente para eles, latindo.

- Maguila! Quieto! Volta pra casinha!

Eles viram Aline sair da casa, e o cachorro obedeceu ela sem pestanejar. A garota ficou muito surpresa de ver os dois ali.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

- Uma visita – disse Fred como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Francamente, é assim que você recebe amigos que tiveram que viajar deu um continente para outro usando Pó de Flu?

- Só estou surpresa. Entrem! – ela disse abrindo o portão para eles. – Eu vi no Profeta Diário que seu pai ganhou o Grande Prêmio da Loteria. Achei que fossem passar um mês no Egito.

- É, íamos. – disse Fred.

- Mas em uma semana já deu para ver a melhor parte dos feitiços que os antigos bruxos colocaram nas pirâmides para impedir os trouxas e intrusos de entrarem.

- Você precisava ter visto, tinha cada aberração...

- ... e eram todos esqueletos!

- Tá! – disse Aline tentando fazê-los parar de falar. – Já deu para imaginar o quadro.

- Então decidimos fazer uma visitinha a vocês – concluiu Jorge inocentemente.

Aline abriu a porta da casa e fez sinal para que os gêmeos entrassem. O hall era curto e dava direto para a sala de visitas, que era ligada com a sala de jantar apenas com um desnível de dois degraus para separa-las. A sala de visitas era bem aconchegante, tinha sofá, uma TV e uma estante cheia de enfeites, fotografias (que estranho, elas estavam tão paradas) e papéis. Ao lado esquerdo da estante se abria um corredor que dava para os quartos, e a direita uma escada que levava ao andar de baixo.

Aline subiu os dois degraus da sala de jantar de uma vez só e abriu uma porta que se ligava ao cômodo, que era a cozinha.

- Mãe, tem mais visita!

- É o Tio Augustinho?

- Não. São dois amigos meus, lá de Hogwarts. Fred e Jorge.

A mãe de Aline saiu para cumprimentar os gêmeos. Era uma mulher baixa (agora eles sabiam a quem Aline havia puxado), mas bem alegre. Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros amarrados em um rabo baixo, e usava um avental, explicável já que era quase hora do almoço.

- Muito prazer – disse ela apertando a mão dos dois. - A Aline não me disse nada que vocês vinham.

- Você não é a única a descobrir isso agora, mãe.

Dona Ana Maria olhou para a bagagem dos dois e concluiu que eles não iriam voltar para a Inglaterra tão cedo.

- Quanto tempo pretendem passar aqui?

- Bem, uma semana – respondeu Fred.

- Aline, mostra pra eles onde fica o quarto de hóspedes que eu tenho que terminar o almoço antes do Tio Augustinho chegar.

- Tá legal.

Eles desceram a escada passando pela estante. Havia quadros de paisagens muito bonitas ao longo da escada, e Aline notou que os gêmeos estavam curiosos.

- Eles não se mechem porque foram feitos com tinta trouxa. A propósito, fui eu que pintei.

- Muito bonitos.

- Magníficos.

- Maravilhosos.

- Magnânimos!

Aline sabia que os dois não entendiam nada de pintura (o Sir Cadogan era uma prova disso), mas sabia que eles tinham gostado, ou teria dito algo como "é abstrato?". Um corredor cruzava o final da escada. Para a direita tinha uma porta que levava para fora e um banheirinho, e para a esquerda se seguiam mais quartos. Logo de frente para a escada ficava a porta do quartinho de entulhos.

- É que meus irmãos ainda são pequenos e tem muitos brinquedos que eles deixam jogados por aí. Minha mãe não cansa de guardar tudo aí dentro, mas no dia seguinte já tá tudo pelo meio do caminho outra vez.

Do lado esquerdo do corredor ficava a sala do computador, que também tinha o material de pintura de Aline: cavaletes, telas por terminar e outras tantas em branco, uma caixa cheia de pincéis e tintas e uma mesinha no meio de tudo isso. O computador parecia quase esquecido a um canto.

Quase em frente a essa sala estava o quarto dos gêmeos, que Aline indicou para eles.

- Só que vocês vão ficar meio espremidos aqui. Já tem dois primos meus que estão dormindo aqui, e mais um chega hoje.

- E o que é aquela porta no fundo do corredor? – quis saber Jorge.

- Aquele é o meu quarto. Também tô espremida lá com uma prima bem chata. É sempre assim quando reúne a parentada, sempre vem um bando deles.

- Por que o seu quarto não é lá em cima, junto com o dos outros? – perguntou Fred.

- Porque lá só tem o quarto dos meus pais, o da minha irmã e do eu irmão, e eu não consigo ficar no mesmo quarto que a Taíze. É simplesmente impossível! Como é que uma menina de sete anos pode ser tão chata!?

- Ainda bem que não tivemos esse tipo de problemas com o Roniquinho ou com a Gina – disse Jorge achando graça.

- Acho até que fomos nós que infernizamos o coitadinho do nosso irmão – acrescentou Fred.

- Isso eu posso até imaginar – disse Aline. – Vamos lá fora, vocês vão conhecer meus primos.

Eles saíram pela porta no outro extremo do corredor e viram que haviam chegado no meio dos preparativos de uma festa. No gramado haviam sido colocadas duas longas mesas e muitos balões. Na parte calçada, os primos da Aline estavam jogando uma partidinha de basquete.

- Por que toda essa arrumação? – perguntou Fred.

- Hoje é aniversário do tio Augustinho, e estamos preparando uma festa surpresa. Sabe, ele tem um pouco de magia, mas não quis freqüentar a escola de magia daqui.

- Que bom que aqui vocês tem essa opção – disse Jorge.

- Desde que vocês chegaram eu estou pra fazer uma pergunta: como é que vocês estão falando português tão bem?

- Chá de português – disse Fred casualmente. – O ruim é que o efeito só dura de acordo com o quanto você fala.

- Quanto mais fala, mais rápido passa o efeito.

- Acho que vocês vão precisar de muito chá enquanto estiverem aqui, meus primos são bons de papo.

Aline apresentou os dois aos primos que estavam jogando basquete, e logo Fred e Jorge já estavam aprendendo as regras básicas daquele jogo (mesmo que os primos de Aline não seguissem todas essas regras). Os dois não estavam se saindo muito bem e reclamavam o tempo todo que não conseguiam entender um jogo que não usava vassouras, provocando ataques de riso nos primos mais velhos de Aline, e até a garota não conseguia parar de rir. E, na sua inocência, Fred e Jorge fingiam não entender o que eles achavam tão engraçado.

Em uma pausa de cinco minutos, Aline viu que os dois a um canto e imaginou que estivessem aprontando alguma coisa. Quando reiniciaram o jogo, Fred e Jorge estavam fazendo mais cestas que todos os outros juntos!

- Muito bem, o que foi que vocês dois fizeram? – perguntou Aline segurando a bola para parar o jogo.

- É apenas um feitiçozinho bááásico – respondeu Fred trivialmente.

- Mas vocês sabem melhor do que ninguém que não podemos fazer magia fora da escola!

- Calma, Dona Certinha. _Nós temos_ permissão. – Jorge tirou a autorização do bolso com um grande floreio, mostrando-a para Aline.

- Tá, mas isso não é justo! Nós não jogamos tão bem assim...

- Fale só por você – disse Luiz, um dos primos de Aline. – Proponho um jogo de vocês dois contra nós oito. O que acham?

- Beleza! – disseram Fred e Jorge.

Só assim o jogo voltou a ficar equilibrado, por mais estranho que possa parecer. Fred e Jorge faziam passadas que só profissionais conseguiam fazer, humilhando os outros. Acabaram ganhando a partida por 56 a 49.

- Per-de-do-res!

- Vocês são tão modestos... - disse Aline exausta, enquanto que Fred e Jorge aparentavam ter feito uma leve caminhada.

- É o ponto forte da nossa personalidade – respondeu Fred.

Quando o tio Augustinho chegou a bagunça só aumentou. Como Aline havia dito, ele era bruxo, mas não quis cursar Tapiruam. Os trouxas da família (agora nos dois sentidos da palavra) levaram um susto quando Augustinho fez uma coluna de bexigas se estourar sozinha e depois voltar ao normal (e mais colorida, cheia de desenhos esquisitos).

Dona Ana serviu o almoço, que durou um bocado de tempo, já que todos na mesa falavam bastante. Lá pelo meio da refeição, o Chá de Português começou a perder o efeito, e Jorge passou um mico danado quando disse "Eu need fazer mais Portuguese Tea". Ainda tinha muita gente rindo quando Aline terminou de explicar o que era Chá de Português.

Só teve bagunça no resto do dia (e a mãe de Aline nem fazia questão da barulheira, estava acostumada), assim como no resto da semana. Os primos da Aline aprontavam tanto que até deram algumas idéias novas aos gêmeos, que anotavam tudo mentalmente. Também não conseguiam entender como Aline, Mini Minerva como era, conseguiu sobreviver no meio deles. Mas o mais engraçado foi quando eles conheceram o Marcel, um dos primos da idade deles que também era bruxo.

- Mas tem uma coisa que vocês precisam saber sobre ele. – disse Aline em tom de aviso enquanto ia atender a porta para o primo entrar.

- Se ele for tão legal quanto os outros, não tem problema – disse Fred dando de ombros.

Aline reprimiu uma risada. – É, ele é legal, mas também um pouco diferente. Como é que eu posso explicar... ele é meio... _virado_.

- Hein?! – perguntaram os dois.

- Vejam por si mesmos.

Aline abriu a porta e, para a surpresa de Fred e Jorge, Marcel parecia _normal_. Se vestia como um trouxa, mas todo bruxo brasileiro se vestia assim. Camiseta preta com o nome da banda favorita, calça jeans comum, tênis da moda e uma corrente de prata pendurada no cinto. O cabelo castanho escuro estava espetado com gel. _"Nada de mais"_ pensaram eles.

- Marcel, esses são Fred e Jorge. Dois amigos meus lá de Hogwarts. Não se preocupe, dá pra falar português normal com eles.

- Tudo bem? – _"Soa normal"_ pensaram os dois novamente.

- É.

- Hum-rum.

Fred e Jorge estavam esperando para ver alguma anormalidade na personalidade do garoto, e não precisaram esperar muito.

- Nossa, que bom gosto você tem para escolher amigos, Aline – disse Marcel com um leve tom insinuante na voz. – São mais bonitos do que você havia me dito, e _mais_ do que eu havia imaginado.

- Pra você ver, né. – disse Aline percebendo o constrangimento dos gêmeos. - Quer guardar a sua mochila lá em baixo?

- Então eu já volto, tá.

Aline esperou Marcel descer para olhar para a cara de Fred e Jorge e começar a rir. Eles estavam embasbacados, atordoados, abobalhados, estupidificados, assustados e constrangidos pelo estranho elogio. Na verdade, não era o elogio que havia sido estranho, mas sim o elogiador.

- Eu avisei que ele era meio _virado_.

- Mas não disse que ele era gay! – disse Fred um tanto preocupado.

- Nós não vamos dormir no mesmo quarto, não é? – perguntou Jorge.

Aline balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Esqueci de avisar – começou Fred -, hoje a tarde estamos indo embora.

- Pois é – disse Jorge respondendo a uma pergunta que Aline não teve tempo de fazer -, já estamos aqui há seis dias e ainda queremos visitar o Garra e a Pelúcia, então não podemos nos demorar muito.

- Se vocês insistem... Mas eu asseguro que o Marcel nunca ia fazer nada com vocês, já você podem usar magia e ele não. Aliás, ele sabe que não faz o tipo de vocês dois. Fora isso ele é legal, vocês vão ver.

- Olha, vamos confiar em você. Mas é só dessa vez.

E realmente Marcel era muito divertido. Apesar do jeito um pouco afetado de falar, logo conseguiu conquistar a amizade de Fred e Jorge. Os gêmeos acharam Marcel um ótimo piadista e rolavam de rir quando ele "atuava" nas piadas de bichas. Ele não falava daquele jeito, mas sabia imitar direitinho.

Entretanto, logo depois do almoço, os primos que ainda estavam na casa de Aline começaram mais uma partidinha de basquete e pediram para os gêmeos participarem (mas sem magia dessa vez). Fred e Jorge cuidavam o tempo todo para não chegar muito perto de Marcel durante o jogo. Marcação, sabe como é, não custa evitar uma possível demonstração de afeto.

Depois do jogo, Fred e Jorge arrumaram as malas e ligaram para Douglas avisando que iriam passar uma semana lá. Aline teve que dar umas cento e tantas instruções de como usar um telefone, e nas primeiras tentativas Douglas achou que estava recebendo trotes.

Já que Aline não tinha uma lareira, Fred e Jorge iriam andando até a casa de Douglas, que não era muito longe. Aline repetiu umas três vezes o caminho para eles não se perderem, e com rotas alternativas caso se desviassem.

- OK, mamãe! Vamos deixar uma trilha de migalhas de pão para achar o caminho de volta se nos perdermos – caçoou Fred já na porta ao lado de Jorge, os dois com as mochilas nas costas.

- Não estou brincando. Se vocês se perderem...

- Pedimos informação – disse Jorge.

- Tá maluco?! Quer ser assaltado? Vão até o orelhão mais próximo e me liguem.

- Sim, mamãe. – disseram os dois monotonamente.

Marcel também estava na sala enquanto eles se despediam e aproveitou o momento para dizer tchau também.

- Pena que já estão indo. Se eu tivesse chegado um dia antes... Se cuidem, tá.

- Ah, claro!

- Pode deixar.

Quando Aline fechou a porta pensou que não faria diferença se Marcel tivesse chegado no dia anterior; Fred e Jorge estariam de mala e cuia na mão em menos de cinco minutos. A garota começou a rir sozinha da imagem dos gêmeos fugindo de seu primo.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Marcel sem entender.

- Nada não. É só uma piada que os dois tinham me contado mais cedo.

- E só agora você entendeu?


	31. Douglas e, hum, revistas

**Capítulo 31 – Douglas e, hum, revistas...**

Acharam facilmente a casa de Douglas com todas aquelas instruções de Aline: "Vocês viram na rua tal, andam três quadras, viram na casa que vai ter um cachorro se esgoelando, ..." Não tinha como se perder. Mal tocaram a "pancainha", Douglas já apareceu para abrir a porta para eles.

- E aí, como vocês tão? Não morreram na casa da Aline?

- Não, mas foi por pouco – informou Jorge.

- Se não tivéssemos saído de lá hoje não sei o que seria da gente amanhã – acrescentou Fred.

- Vocês conheceram o Marcel, não foi?

- Você também conheceu ele?

- Não. Mas minha mãe me falou alguma coisa sobre ele. Ela e a mãe da Aline se falam bastante, e sempre que se encontram param o que estiverem fazendo para colocar as novidade em dia. Geralmente são mais de cinco horas de fofoca e menos de meia hora de informações realmente úteis. Por isso eu não saio mais com a minha mãe.

Como a casa de Douglas não tinha um quarto de hóspedes (isso não é muito comum em casas brasileiras), Fred e Jorge dormiriam em colchões no quarto de Douglas. Isso é, se conseguissem achar um lugar para coloca-los. Era tão grande a bagunça naquele quarto, tantas coisas e roupas jogadas para lá e para cá que mal tinha aonde pisar, só havia um estreito corredor limpo que ia da cama para a gaveta, e dali para a porta. Havia também uma trilha até o guarda-roupa, mas esta parecia estar fora de uso há algum tempo.

- É só nas féria que isso aqui fica assim – informou Douglas afastando um amontoado de roupas de uma cadeira que ele pensava não existir mais. – Antes de ir para Hogwarts eu sou _obrigado_ a arrumar esse quarto – disse ele como se aquilo fosse uma injustiça.

- Vamos ter que fazer um montinho com as roupas e dormir em cima, é? – perguntou Fred jogando a mochila no mais recente achado: a cadeira.

- Claro que não! Eu só estava esperando vocês chegarem para dar uma arrumada nisso tudo. Se dividirmos em três o trabalho vai mais rápido. A não ser, claro, que vocês prefiram dormir com o meu irmãozinho.

Fred e Jorge saíram do quarto sem dizer nada e Douglas ficou esperando eles voltarem.

Dez minutos passaram e nada...

- OK, OK! Podem voltar! – e acrescentou baixinho para si mesmo: - Visitas ingratas...

Fred e Jorge entraram sorrindo no quarto.

- Muito legal o seu irmãozinho – comentou Jorge.

- E organizado também – acrescentou Fred.

- O meu irmão _não está_ em casa e _sempre_ tranca o quarto quando sai para eu não mexer nos vídeo games dele. O que eu acho uma sacanagem, já que ele sempre pega os meus sem pedir.

- Cometemos uma pequena falha, Fred.

- Devíamos inventar mentiras mais coerentes com a verdade, Jorge.

- Concordo – disse Douglas. – Só por isso vocês estão intimados a me ajudarem a arrumar o quarto.

Fred e Jorge se viraram de costas e juntaram as cabeças por um instante. Os dois balançaram as cabeças positivamente e se viraram para Douglas.

- Tudo bem.

- O que temos que fazer?

- É só jogar tudo dentro do guarda-roupa. Foi de lá que saiu tudo mesmo.

- Cara, se a Aline vê isso ela tem um treco! – exclamou Jorge enquanto aumentava o bolo de roupas amassadas misturadas com um monte de coisas dentro do guarda-roupa.

- Num tô nem aí.

Depois de empilharem tudo no guarda-roupa, que teve que ser fechado com muito esforço (sim, era muita coisa para guardar), Douglas armou os colchões em que Fred e Jorge dormiriam. Logo depois a mãe de Douglas os chamou para jantar.

- Então, como vocês dois conseguem falar português tão bem? – perguntou Sra. Berttapeli. – Não acho que seja muito comum escolas de português na Inglaterra.

- Estamos usando Chá de Português, senhora – respondeu Fred.

- Já ouvi falar disso – disse o pai de Douglas, que também era bruxo. – Passei em frente a uma loja umas semanas atrás e vi na vitrine que esses Chás de Idiomas são meio caros.

- Nosso pai ganhou O Grande Premio da Loteria no Profeta Diário, o nosso jornal – disse Jorge. – Uma parte do prêmio foi usado para financiar essa viagem enquanto mamãe e papai estão no Egito visitando o nosso irmão mais velho.

- Ele trabalha no Gringotes de lá, não é? – perguntou o Sr. Berttapeli. – Douglas me falou alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Ele desfaz feitiços – informou Fred. – Essa época de férias é a mais complicada para ele: muito trabalho e pouca folga.

O jantar seguiu mais calmo que as refeições na casa de Aline, com a exceção do momento em que Rafael chegou em casa e se sentou à mesa; Os pais de Douglas tinham acabado de sair. Rafael estava estudando em Tapiruam, mas estava muito interessado em saber mais sobre Hogwarts. Por sorte Fred e Jorge haviam tomado um Chá de Português logo antes do jantar.

- E tem passagens secretas lá no castelo?

- Provavelmente tem, mas ainda não descobrimos nenhuma – disse Fred dando uma imperceptível piscadela para Jorge e Douglas.

- E vocês tem uma lula gigante no lago?

- Eu já contei isso pra você antes, Rafael - disse Douglas impaciente.

- Mas você é tão chato que só fala "É. É. É.". Se soubesse juntar duas palavras em uma frase só eu não precisava fazer tantas perguntas.

- Pentelho.

- Orangotango.

- Que família exemplar – comentou Jorge. – Douglas, vamos te contar um segredinho de como se dar bem com irmãos pestinhas.

Fred e Jorge cochicharam alguma coisa no ouvido de Douglas e este abriu um enorme sorriso, e lançava um olhar cínico para seu irmão. Sem precisar de maiores informações, Rafael saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, deixando os três garotos livres para conversar.

- Por que vocês não contaram antes que podiam fazer feitiços? – perguntou Douglas indignado. – Teria sido muito mais fácil arrumar aquele quarto.

- Só podemos fazer 20 feitiços – disse Fred.

- E já gastamos uns seis feitiços cada um lá na casa da Aline.

- Não podemos desperdiçar essa oportunidade arrumando a bagunça de pessoas folgadas e preguiçosas.

- Eu não sou folgado, só não sou muito _organizado_. – Fred e Jorge fizeram caras idênticas de _"sem comentários"_. – Olha, o que vocês acham de aproveitar que meu irmão ta morrendo de medo da gente e pegar os vídeo games dele?

- Vide-o quê? – perguntaram os dois.

- Eu mostro.

Douglas foi até o quarto e pegou umas fitas esquisitas: "Sonic, GT2, Street Of Rage". Enquanto iam até o quarto do irmão de Douglas, Jorge perguntou:

- É isso aí?

- Não, bobo. O que vem "dentro" dessas fitas é bem legal. Droga! Ta trancado. Será que vocês não podiam dar um jeito nessa porta?

- Não vamos gastar um feitiço só para arrombar o quarto do seu irmão – disse Fred.

- Mas vamos te ensinar um método trouxa bastante útil.

- Tem um grampo?

- Vocês não estão pensando em se embelezar para convencer o meu irmãozinho a abrir a porta, não é?

- Às vezes a Aline está certa em te chamar de Tosco, sabia – disse Jorge. - É para forçar a fechadura.

- Eu não uso grampos, mas achei um pedaço de arame no meu guarda-roupa esses dias. Serve?

- Serve.

O que Douglas fazia com um pedaço de arame no guarda-roupa, os gêmeos não ousaram perguntar, mas naquele momento foi muito útil.

- Consegui! – exclamou Fred.

Douglas pegou mais umas cinco daquelas fitas esquisitas dentro do quarto o irmão e foi até a sala de TV. Rafael estava lá assistindo um programa com quatro pessoas engraçadas, de cores diferente e com uma coisa pendurada na cabeça; a criatura azul segurava uma bolsa.

- Sai daí Rafael, que a gente vai jogar um pouco.

- Mas bem na hora que tá passando os "Teletubos"?

- Não me interessa. Fora!

- Chato... - murmurou Rafael enquanto saía.

Douglas mostrou como funcionava aqueles botõezinhos engraçados dos controles do Play Station e ensinou os gêmeos a jogarem. Lamentou que não tivesse nenhum de quadribol, mas ensinou o de futebol para Fred e Jorge, que tiveram ainda mais dificuldade para entender do que o basquete. Ficaram entretidos com o Play Station por horas, e de longe o joguinho que mais gostaram foi o de corrida, mas sempre acabavam empatados ou com uma diferença mínima nos centésimos de segundo. E sempre eram os últimos.

- Vocês ainda tem muito a aprender... - disse Douglas desligando o aparelho.

- O importante é ganhar, mas se não deu, paciência – disse Jorge num tom filosófico.

- E lembre-se que os últimos serão os primeiros – disse Fred no mesmo tom.

- Claro, claro. O que vocês acham da gente ir dormir? Já passa das duas da madruga.

- Pra que ir tão cedo?

- Podemos jogar mais alguma coisaaa-a – disse Fred com um bocejo.

- Amanhã eu combinei com um pessoal da gente se encontrar no campinho de manhã para jogar futebol de verdade. Vocês não querem fazer feio e cair de sono em cima da bola, não é.

- Caminha, pra que te quero! – disse Jorge.

Óbvio que os três garotos não conseguiram dormir muito cedo. Ficaram conversando sobre coisas que garotos falam quando não tem nenhuma garota ou adulto por perto para ouvir. E isso acabou tirando o sono deles. Quando finalmente decidiram ir dormir já eram quase quatro da madrugada.

Fred estava com o colchão aos pés da cama de Douglas, e como seu olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão, viu uma enorme pilha de revistas debaixo da cama que não havia notado durante a arrumação.

- Cara, o que são essas revistas?

Douglas deu um pulo na cama, se levantou e fez menção de guarda-las, mas Fred foi mais rápido e pegou uma para ver.

- Nem precisa nem acender a luz para ver direito o que tem aqui! – disse Fred jogando a revista para Jorge depois de ter olhado a página central.

- Uau! Como é que você escondeu isso do seu irmão até agora? – perguntou Jorge sem desgrudar os olhos da revista.

- Ele é muito tonto. Quando vem procurar os vídeo games não repara em mais nada. E claro que eu escondo melhor, mas eu tinha esquecido onde elas estavam com a bagunças que estava aqui antes.

- Não tem esse tipo de coisa no meio dos bruxos – disse Fred. – Sabem o quanto poderíamos lucrar vendendo essas revistas em Hogwarts?

- Ah, não! - disse Douglas recolhendo as revistas que Fred e Jorge estavam olhando. – Se algum professor pega quem se ferra sou eu. Mesmo que vocês vendam, quem garante que alguém sacana não entregaria vocês?

- Seriamos os únicos fornecedores desse tipo de revista na escola inteira. Quem é que iria estragar a sua provável_ única_ fonte de diversão?

- Ninguém. Mas tem gente que acha isso indecente, errado e fora das regras escolares. Alguém que nós conhecemos muito bem e que, se descobrisse, não hesitaria em nos delatar.

- Aline! – os gêmeos bateram nas próprias testas por não terem pensado nisso antes.

- Mas ela não contou nada sobre sermos animagos – disse Fred. – Por que ela contaria sobre as revistas?

- Ela só não contou que vocês eram animagos porque estava morrendo de vontade de ser uma também e sabia que demorava muito mais tempo se fizesse do jeito que explicam nos livros da biblioteca. Mas as revistas... ela é muito _puritana_ para se interessar por uma coisa dessas.

- Então vamos ter que esconder muito bem dela.

- Simples assim.

- Ainda estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

- Se ela descobrir, tentamos traze-la para o nosso lado da força – disse Fred.

- Se não der certo, pensamos em alguma coisa. Chantagem, talvez.

- Mas ela é monitora! – lembrou Douglas.

- Nem mesmo o nosso querido irmão Percy, que agora se tornou um monitor-chefe, está livre das chantagens dos fabulosos gêmeos Weasley! – disse Jorge com orgulho.

- Como assim?

- A Gina nos contou que ele tem uma namorada, Penélope Clearwater, outra monitora enjoadinha. – explicou Fred - Gina pegou os dois se beijando e parece que ele e Penélope se encontraram durante o ano passado inteiro às escondidas. Imagine se Gina tivesse visto os dois um pouco depois?

- Coitadinha da sua irmã.

- Exatamente! Ele sabe que não se pode ficar "namorando" em Hogwarts, _e_ é monitor.

- OK, OK. Vocês me convenceram. Mas as melhores continuam comigo.

- Só se você deixar a gente te ajudar a escolher.

- Feito!

Na manhã seguinte os garotos acordaram tarde, mas o jogo de futebol estava marcado apenas para as onze horas. Fazia muito frio e o soprava um vento cortante, mas durante o jogo isso não importou muito para os garotos. Como todo brasileiro que se preze, os amigos de Douglas faziam de tudo com a bola nos pés, e não é preciso dizer da dificuldade que Fred e Jorge tinham de jogar um jogo que era grudado no chão. Uma coisa era jogar no videogame, onde os jogadores sabem o que fazer e você não é vaiado se jogar mal, e outra coisa era jogar na real, pra valer.

- Vocês jogam como garotas! – gritou Guilherme chutando a bola para o gol, um garoto loiro metido a filhinho de papai, mas até que jogava bem. Fred e Jorge não tiveram outra opção.

- Você está pensando no que eu estou pensando, Jorge?

- Só se você estiver pensando no que eu estou pensando, Fred.

- Vamos fazer isso?

- Com certeza!

Não era nem um pouco justo, era totalmente fora das regras, mas agora não tinha nenhuma Mini Minerva por perto para dizer isso a eles. Usaram um feitiço similar ao que fizeram na casa de Aline para jogar basquete, mas esse foi para futebol. O resultado vocês já podem imaginar.

- Até minha irmãzinha joga melhor! – gritou Fred para Guilherme quando este errou o gol, chutando a bola na trave.

Ficaram jogando até meio dia e meia. A partida terminou 9 a 6 para o time de Douglas. Ele havia ficado no time adversário ao dos gêmeos na escolha de time, e mesmo com o feitiço que haviam feito, Fred e Jorge não conseguiram marcar muitos gols em Douglas. O garoto era bom.

- Quando o Olívio acabar Hogwarts já sabemos quem vai substituí-lo no time de quadribol – comentou Jorge enquanto eles três e alguns garotos do jogo iam até a lanchonete mais próxima para almoçar.

- Quadri-o-quê? – perguntou Lucas, um garoto moreno, baixo comparado aos gêmeos.

- É um jogo lá da Inglaterra – disse Douglas tentando ser evasivo. – Também tem goleiro, mas se joga com quatro bolas.

- Deve ser complicado – disse Lucas.

- Oh, muito complicado – disse Douglas tentando desviar a atenção deles de quadribol.

Depois deles almoçarem, Douglas avisou aos gêmeos que não falassem muito de coisas bruxas. Só haviam mais uns dois amigos da escola antiga dele que eram bruxos, o resto nem acreditava nisso.

Eles demoraram um pouco para voltar para casa, ficaram enrolando e conversando até os amigos de Douglas irem embora. Quando chegaram na casa de Douglas, ele foi logo ligando o computador.

- Podem esperar um pouco? Preciso checar meus e-mails.

- Sem problema – disse Fred.

- Mas tem como você explicar direito esse negócio de _iternerd_? Na casa da Aline a gente não pôde usar muito porque o pai dela não deixava.

- O nosso pai vai ficar doido quando contarmos a ele sobre essas coisas _ecletônicas_ de trouxas.

- Tá, eu mostro como funciona. Mas pelo amor de Deus, falem certo: _in-ter-net_; _e-le-trô-ni-cas_.

- _In-ter-net_; _e-le-trô-ni-cas_ – repetiram os dois.

- Assim está melhor.

Depois de checar a sua caixa de e-mails (nenhuma mensagem recebida de ontem para hoje) Douglas mostrou alguns sites interessantes para Fred e Jorge. Por incrível que pareça, Fred reparou em um baner minúsculo, ínfimo, no finalzinho de uma das páginas, que lembrava muito uma das figuras que estavam nas revistas de Douglas.

- É, a internet está cheia de coisas assim. Meu pai colocou uma proteção para não exibir esse tipo de página.

- Então como é que esse baner apareceu? – perguntou Jorge.

- E vocês acham que eu não tentei tirar o programa de proteção? Se quiserem ver fotos de qualidade eu sei de um site ótimo.

- Você leu a minha mente – disse Fred.

Aquela tarde foi bastante produtiva para os três garotos, que ficaram vendo mil e uma fotos de pornografia gratuita e ainda escolheram as revistas que venderiam e as que guardariam. Conclusão; garotos, bruxos ou trouxas, são e sempre, sempre e sempre serão _garotos_.

Os dias seguintes se alternaram em jogos de Play Station, partidas reais e visitas a sites não muito recomendáveis. Douglas os levou também a centros de jogo em shoppings e uma lanchonete ou outra em que poderiam "caçar" um pouco. Fred e Jorge conseguiram uns quinze telefones diferentes, mas anotaram todos no celular de Douglas (_Mas que aparelhinho útil!_). Ainda disseram que não estavam exercitando seu charme corretamente, que estavam guardando para quando realmente precisassem.

- Vocês estão usando magia, isso sim! – disse Douglas depois da décima terceira cantada.

- Quem disse que precisamos disso? – disse Fred indignado.

- Você está com inveja de nós. Somos naturalmente irresistíveis – acrescentou Jorge com orgulho.

- E isso se aplica ao refrigerante que aquelas duas garotas jogaram em vocês agora pouco, é claro.

- Elas é que não tem bom gosto.

- Não sabem o que estão perdendo – disse Jorge mais alto para que elas o ouvissem do outro canto do recinto.

- Sorte que vocês puderam limpar aquilo com um feitiço.

Éééé. A semana que passaram com Douglas foi, com certeza, muito produtiva. Mas depois de sete dias eles já estavam de saída. À tarde, antes de arrumarem as mochilas eles estavam 'apreciando' alguns sites, além de terem aprendido a usar um programinha muito legal chamado ICQ. Além de números de telefone, eles conseguiram uns números para o ICQ também e fizeram bom uso deles.

- Pode deixar que eu mantenho os apelidos de vocês ativados – disse Douglas enquanto eles se dirigiam à lareira dele para irem até a casa de Cinthia.

- Seria melhor que papai se interessasse por computadores – lamentou-se Fred. – Imagine que ele coleciona tomadas enquanto poderia ter um aparelho maravilhoso desses em casa!

- Pobre papai – disse Jorge balançando a cabeça. – Não sabe o que é realmente útil.

Nesse momento o telefone tocou e, como não havia ninguém mais em casa, Douglas teve que atender.

- _Até que enfim eu consegui ser atendida!_ – disse uma voz bem conhecida do outro lado da linha.

- Aline? Por que é que você está ligando pra cá? – perguntou Douglas.

- _O Fred e o Jorge ainda estão aí?_

- Hum-rum.

- _Então me coloca no viva-voz._

Douglas apertou um botãozinho e Fred e Jorge conseguiram escutar a voz da menina saindo do aparelho (_milagre!_). – Pronto.

_- Antes de eu dizer o que queria dizer faz quatro dias, posso saber o que vocês tanto faziam que o telefone ficava ocupado o tempo todo?_

- Estávamos usando a internet – disse Douglas simplesmente.

_- Fazendo _o quê

- Pesquisando – respondeu Fred.

_- Pesquisando? _O quê

- Dados sobre a Micronésia – responde Jorge.

_- Hein?_

- Oras, você não me disse para consultar um geoatlas, ou seja-lá-o-que-fosse se eu quisesse saber mais sobre a Micronésia? – disse Douglas se lembrando da mini aula que a Mini Minerva havia dado sobre aquele mini arquipélago _tão famoso_. – Então, nós ficamos interessados e resolvemos pesquisar um pouco.

_- Por quatro dias inteiros?_ – desacreditou a garota.

- As tradições daquele lugar são muito interessantes e diversificadas – disse Fred inocentemente.

_- Tá legal. Eu finjo que acredito._

- Mas o que você queria falar com a gente? – perguntou Jorge antes que Aline pudesse formar uma suspeita muito concreta.

_- Ah é. Vocês vão passar essa última semana na casa da Cinthia, não é?_

- É sim.

_- Então. Ela não está na casa dela. Foi passar uns dias na chácara com os pais. Mas acho que não tem problema se vocês aparecerem por lá._

- Imagina se a gente não recebe esse recado a tempo – comentou Fred.

_- Serviria para vocês aprenderem a desocupar um pouco o telefone, sabem._

- Tá, tá – disse Jorge impaciente. – Precisamos do nome da chácara para chegar lá.

- O nome é Chácara Alvorada. Bonitinho, né? Foi a Cinthia que escolheu.


	32. Cinthia e mato verde

**Capítulo 32 – Cinthia e mato verde**

Fred e Jorge usaram o Pó de Flu especial depois de se despedirem de Douglas. Foi um pouco demorada a sensação de tontura que sentiram nessa viagem e quase caíram quando pararam de rodar, mas conseguiram se manter em pé. Pararam em frente a uma cerca que rodeava uma casinha bem rústica de madeira. Olharam para o começo do caminho que acabava no carro mas não viram nem uma placa que indicasse o nome. Era uma área bem limpa, sem mato, apenas com árvores altas despontando por todo o terreno.

Uma voz à costas deles fez com que saltassem de susto, se virando para ver quem era. Melhor dizendo, a voz vinha do alto.

- Como foi que vocês dois chegaram aqui?

Cinthia estava sentada no alto de uma árvore. A garota estava a pelo menos a sete metros do chão, e balançava as pernas despreocupadamente, como se o risco de cair simplesmente não existisse.

- Pó de Flu modificado – respondeu Fred lacônico.

- Mas eu achei que vocês iam passar um mês no Egito – disse Cinthia ainda no alto da árvore. – Tenho a assinatura do Profeta Diário.

- Resolvemos fazer uma visita para você, a Aline e o Douglas – respondeu Jorge. – Uma semana foi o suficiente para ver as coisas legais do Egito.

- Esperem um pouco que eu já vou descer.

Cinthia ia de galho em galho dando voltas na árvore, mas chegou um ponto em que ela parou, olhou para o chão a dois metros de altura e pulou, mesmo tendo mais galhos em que poderia se apoiar e descer.

- Por que não continuou escalando? – perguntou Fred indo ver se a menina precisava de ajuda, o que não foi necessário.

- Tinha um bicho-cabeludo naquele galho. Eu ODEIO bichos-cabeludos! Vocês já foram queimados por um? Eu não, mas deve ser horrível! Não custa evitar, né. – Ela falou isso muito rápido por não gostar nem de pensar em bichos-cabeludos.

- Você tem medo de bicho-cabeludo mas fica sentada lá nos galhos mais fininhos da árvore sem medo de cair? – perguntou Jorge perplexo.

- Do chão eu não passo.

- Você é maluquinha, sabia? – disse Fred. - Tá tudo bem se a gente passar uma semana aqui? Já ficamos uma semana na casa da Aline e outra na do Douglas.

- Sem problemas. Mas daqui a uns cinco dias a gente vai voltar para Curitiba. Minha mãe não gosta de ficar muito tempo longe dos cachorrinhos dela.

- Não são muito grandes, são? – perguntou Jorge receoso.

- Não. São quatro bolinhas de pelo branquinho bem pequenininhas e vão ficar alegres de receber visitas.

Cinthia abriu a cerca que rodeava a casinha e convidou os gêmeos para entrarem. Dentro era bem arrumada e aconchegante como toda casinha rústica é. Cinthia mostrou o quarto em que os dois ficariam. Era o quarto em que seus irmãos geralmente ficavam, mas agora estava desocupado.

- Seus pais não estão aqui? – perguntou Fred.

- Não. Eles deram uma saída com os cavalos para ver o terreno do lado. Acho que eles vão comprar ainda essa semana. Eu não fui junto porque a minha égua tá muito cansada. Corri muito com ela ontem.

- Não sabia que você cavalgava – disse Jorge.

- Vocês nunca perguntaram. E falando em perguntas, como é que vocês estão falando português?

- Você acabou de reparar? – disse Fred sarcástico, e Cinthia ficou embaraçada.

- Ah, não foi agora, foi agora a pouco... Não importa. É Chá de Português, não é?

- É, mas já está acabando – disse Jorge. – Usamos muito na casa da Aline, e na do Douglas também.

- Não precisam gastar enquanto estiverem aqui. Meus pais sabem um pouco de inglês. O básico, mas sabem. E o mais longe que a gente pode ir é até a cidadezinha mais próxima, mas acho que não vão precisar.

Depois que Fred e Jorge guardaram as suas mochilas no quarto, Cinthia foi mostrar a sua égua para eles, da qual tinha muito orgulho.

- O nome dela é Odara. Ela é muito inteligente. Estou ensinando ela a saltar.

Além de inteligente, Odara também era um belo exemplar da raça percheron. Forte e entroncada, com um porte elegante e o pelo bem macio e brilhante, de cor castanha clara com crina e rabo brancos.

- Os cavalos que meus pais estão usando também são meus, mas a Odara é a minha favorita. Fui eu que escolhi o nome dos dois também; Niele e Sandrinho.

- Sandrinho? – Fred achou estranho.

- Tirei os três de uma revista em quadrinhos que eu tenho. A Niele é meio maluca, adora correr sem dar um aviso prévio, e o Sandrinho é meio bobo e lento, por isso eu dei esses nomes para eles. Mas a Odara é bem calminha e obediente, né fofa? – disse Cinthia afagando Odara. – Ela não faz nada inesperado, nunca me deu um susto. Eu já caí da Niele quando ela tentou pular a cerca sem mais nem menos, e o Sandrinho é muito lento pro meu gosto. Acho que é porque ele foi castrado.

Eles ouviram um relincho à distância e, sem sair do estábulo, Cinthia o reconheceu.

- É a Niele. Eu falei que ela é meio maluca. Sempre que chega perto da casa depois de um passeio ela relincha.

Eles viram a mãe de Cinthia vir trotando até o estábulo em uma égua castanha escura com a crina preta, enquanto que mais atrás vinha o pai de Cinthia em um cavalo inteiro cinza-grafite a passos lentos. Dona Laiz chegou rápido e Niele quase derrapou quando parou. Ela era uma mulher já perto da casa dos cinqüenta, mas tinha uma energia forte e não perdia a pose em cima do cavalo. Seu Rodnei tinha a mesma idade, mas já tinha cabelo grisalho. Cinthia gostava de dizer que era prateado e elegante, estando bem perto da verdade. Cinthia foi ao encontro deles.

- Mãe, tudo bem se dois amigos meus ficarem com a gente. Eles vieram lá da Inglaterra.

A mãe de Cinthia não gostava muito de visitas surpresa, mas não se importou muito na hora. Tinha uma boa notícia para contar e por isso estava muito feliz. Não ligaria nem se Cinthia dissesse que tinha pisado na pata de um dos seus cachorrinhos (o que para ela era um crime quase imperdoável).

- Não tem problema – disse ela desmontando e indo até os gêmeos e cumprimentando-os. – Como vão?

- Bem.

- Obrigado.

- Entrem! Vou preparar um lanche para vocês.

Os quatro se viraram para entrar, mas Fred ainda falou:

- Mas e o seu pai, Cinthia?

- Não se preocupem. Ele chega antes de escurecer.

Dona Laiz serviu um bolo feito por ela mesma, e chá para os gêmeos como era de costume na Inglaterra. Para ela e Cinthia, fez café e deixou a água esquentando para quando o pai de Cinthia chegasse e fosse tomar chimarrão. Cinthia estava muito interessada para saber do terreno que os pais haviam visto e, quando seu pai chegou não esperou para perguntar.

- É bonito o terreno aí do lado?

- É maravilhoso - disse sua mãe -, mas tem tanto mato quanto este tinha antes de limparmos. Vamos deixar assim, fica mais bonito com as trilhas. Se bem que elas também precisam ser limpas, ou não vai dar para andar lá dentro.

- É maior que o nosso terreno, não é não?

- Tem três alqueires – informou Seu Rodnei, o pai de Cinthia. – E tem duas nascentes com água boa. Foi por isso que nós compramos.

- Sério? Então já é nosso? Legal! Mal posso esperar para ver as nascentes!

- Você foi lá uma vez, não se lembra?

- Eu lembro mais ou menos. Faz uns quatro anos que eu não ando por lá. Vocês querem ver as nascentes amanhã à tarde? – perguntou ela se virando para Fred e Jorge.

- E por que não – disseram os dois. Cinthia estava muito animada, e mesmo que eles dissessem 'não' ela iria arrasta-los até lá.

- Vocês vão adorar! Pelo que eu consigo me lembrar, uma das nascentes formava uma cachoeira com pouco mais de três metros de altura assim que saia da terra. É simplesmente linda! E a outra forma um riozinho cheio de pedras grandes. Essa é uma graça!

- Vocês vão precisar levar o facão para cortar o mato – disse o pai de Cinthia. – Não quer que eu vá com vocês?

Ao ouvirem isso Fred e Jorge desanimaram. Por mais que o pai de Cinthia parecesse ser um cara legal, não queriam que ele ficasse por perto vigiando o tempo todo. Mas o que Cinthia respondeu foi um alívio para eles.

- Não precisa não, pai. Eu ainda me lembro do caminho. Acho que lembro... Se eu me perder é só voltar de costas.

Logo escureceu e Laiz acendeu as luzes. Como não tinha muito que fazer do lado de fora, ainda mais com o frio que fazia, os cinco ficaram jogando baralho até tarde. Leva-o-monte! A mãe de Cinthia ganhou a maioria das vezes, e fazia uma festa sempre que batia antes dos outros. No final das partidas, Cinthia já estava ficando com sono e acabava perdendo por sempre bater por último. Algumas vezes leva-o-monte pode ser um jogo viciante, por isso eles fizeram uma pausa bem curta para a janta.

Quando finalmente foram dormir, Cinthia já estava ricocheteando mas paredes de tanto sono.

- Booo-a noite pra vocês – disse ela com um bocejo para Fred e Jorge na porta do quarto deles, que era ao lado do seu.

- Cê tá com sono, hein! – disse Fred. Os gêmeos ainda estavam bem acordados por causa do jogo.

- Eu acordei cedo hoje. A Niele tinha pulado a cerca da casa e veio na janela do meu quarto para me acordar cedinho. Quem é que precisa de galo com uma égua dessas?

- Pelo menos você não precisa de despertador – comentou Jorge.

- Por isso eu deixei o meu em Curitiba. Ah, boa noite! Senão daqui a pouco eu caio de tanto sono.

- Durma bem – disseram os dois.

Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram tarde na chácara, atrasando o café da manhã. O pai e a mãe de Cinthia ficaram em casa enquanto a menina, Fred e Jorge foram re-explorar a chácara antes do almoço. Na verdade, só um pequeno trecho dela.

- Tem uma parte bem legal. Eu costumo passar horas por lá – informou Cinthia.

Quando chegaram lá, o queixo dos gêmeos quase tocou o chão de tão surpresos que ficaram. Havia umas quinze casinhas no topo das árvores e eram ligadas por pontes de corda ou cipós. Algumas estavam muito altas, enquanto que outras estavam a três metros do chão, mas todas tinham janelas grandes.

- O meu pequeno Forte! – disse Cinthia com entusiasmo. – Que tal?

- Do balacubacu! – disse Fred. – Mas, tipo, como que a gente faz para chegar lá? – não havia nenhuma escadinha que ligasse as casinhas ao chão.

- E vocês acham que eu consegui chegar no topo daquela árvore de ontem de que jeito?

Cinthia entrou no meio das árvores e começou a subir em uma delas, a mais ramificada de todas. Chegou ao topo bem rápido e gritou para os gêmeos do alto:

- O que é que vocês estão esperando? Tem uma coisa bem legal aqui em cima. Subam logo!

Fred e Jorge tiveram um pouco de dificuldade para chegar até a casinha, mas quando chegaram lá, Cinthia já havia passado para outra árvore.

- Não consigo ver ela daqui – disse Jorge.

- Eu também não. Será que ela desceu?

Do nada, uma pinha entrou voando pela janela e acertou a cabeça de Fred. Logo outra pinha entrou de repente, e mais outra. Assim que colocaram a cabeça para fora viram Cinthia em uma casinha mais alta com um monte de pinhas nos braços.

- Vocês são lentos, hein! Fiquei esperando vocês aparecerem desde a primeira pinha. Guerra de pinha! (Já que aqui não neva, a gente tem que se virar como pode.)

- Mas não tem nada aqui dentro – disse Jorge fazendo sinal para a garota dar um tempo.

- Procure nas outras casinhas, eu não guardei munição em todas.

A única casinha que era ligada a de Fred e Jorge, com a exceção da que Cinthia estava, era ligada por duas cordas, uma para colocar os pés e outra para se apoiar com as mãos. E eles estavam a cinco metros do chão. Pode não parecer muito para quem olha de baixo, mas para quem olha _para_ baixo, isso é muito. Fred começou a andar na corda, e Jorge não resistiu: teve que balançar a corda em que o irmão estava. Fred quase caiu e não gostou muito daquilo.

- Você quer deixar de ter um irmão gêmeo, é?

- Até que não é má idéia.

Cinthia observava os dois de cima e rolava de rir do medo que eles tinham de cair.

- Quando vocês voam nos jogos de quadribol vão muito mais alto do que isso, e ainda em movimento. Qual o perigo de uma cordinha?

- O problema é que uma corda pode arrebentar, mas a vassoura não quebra e é totalmente previsível – disse Fred assim que chegou do outro lado. Ele viu Jorge começando a passar pela corda e começou a balançá-la também, mas o outro garoto estava preparado e se segurou firme.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim de que as vassouras são previsíveis, e dependendo da qualidade elas podem decepcionar. E muito! – disse Cinthia num tom insinuante que quase fez Jorge cair. Quando conseguiu se equilibrar novamente e chegar na outra casinha, Jorge viu a mesma cara de espanto no irmão. Como é que _ela_ estava falando aquilo?

- Tem pinhas nessa casinha? – perguntou ela num tom absolutamente normal.

Fred e Jorge se viraram e viram uma pilha enorme a um canto e não responderam nada. Pegaram um monte de pinhas e ficaram escondidos, esperando Cinthia colocar a cabeça para fora da casinha.

- Meninos? Vocês estão aí?

Tuk!

Uma pinha atingiu Cinthia bem na cabeça, e ela não estava preparada.

- Ah, vocês me pagam!

E a guerra de pinhas se estendeu até o almoço. Eles tiveram que trocar várias vezes de casinhas para pegar mais munição, mas quando as casinhas se esgotaram Cinthia ainda tinha um trunfo! Ela usou uma das cordas amarrada como cipó para ir até o pé de pinos mais próximo e conseguiu munição quase infinita! Fred e Jorge se revezavam em buscar as pinhas que caiam no chão enquanto o outro dava cobertura.

Cinthia parou por um instante para olhar no relógio e disse: - Pessoal! Olha a hora! Acho que minha mãe já preparou o almoço e está nos esperando.

- OK! Uma trégua então – falou Jorge.

- Eu já estou descen... - Jorge a acertou com sua última pinha. – Isso não teve graça! **N/A:** Então por que Fred e Jorge estavam rolando de rir? Só por isso você vai ficar aí em baixo pra aparar a minha queda – disse Cinthia descendo até os galhos mais baixos em que pôde colocar os pés. – Eu vou pular...

- Espera!

Cinthia ficou pendurada só pelas mãos no galho e pulou, caindo com um estranho barulho fofo no chão. Não estava realmente alto (1,20 m dos pés dela até o chão), e Jorge não precisava ter conjurado aquela almofada em que Cinthia caiu. Acabou gastando um feitiço a toa, mas Cinthia não reparou naquele gesto tão delicado, estava mais preocupada com ele.

- Você pode se meter em problemas por isso! Não podemos fazer magia fora da escola!

- Esquecemos de contar a ela, Fred! – disse Jorge dando um tapinha na testa, falsamente arrependido.

- Contar o quê?

- Que temos permissão para fazer 20 feitiços fora da escola enquanto estivermos aqui! – disse Fred com orgulho.

- Correção: oito feitiços cada agora que eu gastei mais um – disse Jorge. – Que desperdício...

- Eu não achei. Foi bem gentil da sua parte, e obrigada por tentar me salvar. Foi até bem cuti-cuti (_cuti-cuti!?!?_). Da próxima vez eu aviso que não tem perigo.

Cinthia começou a andar de volta para a casa e os gêmeos a seguiram. Fred ainda cochichou para o irmão:

- Que cuti-cuti você é! Que meigo!

- Cala a boca! – cochichou Jorge de volta.

Aquela guerrinha deu uma fome enorme nos três, o que sempre parece aumentar quando se está no campo. Sentiram um cheirinho delicioso vindo da casa ainda a alguns metros de distância e apressaram o passo.

- Não, o almoço ainda não está pronto – informou a Sra. Christino aos três esfomeados. – Como você _sempre_ perde a hora quando vai passear ou fazer qualquer outra coisa eu demorei um pouco mais para preparar o almoço – disse ela a Cinthia, deixando a menina constrangida. – Mas não se preocupem, em quinze minutos está tudo pronto.

Do lado de fora da casa havia um banco/balanço na frente da varanda. Cinthia pegou uma almofada e se sentou. Fred e Jorge fizeram o mesmo, cada um sentando de um lado da garota. Cinthia afundou no assento e ficou embaraçada.

- Que fome! – disse ela depois de um ronco de seu estômago.

- Já ouvimos da primeira vez – disse Fred.

- Nós podíamos fazer alguma coisa enquanto esperamos o almoço – sugeriu Jorge.

- Como o quê?

- Sei lá. Andar por aí? – disse Fred.

- Daí que a gente se atrasa pro almoço.

- Hum... jogar cartas, então? – sugeriu Jorge.

- Ou montar um quebra cabeça.

- Ou contar os tijolos na parede.

- Ou fazer outra guerra de pinhas.

- Ou, antes, juntar munição para a próxima guerra.

- Ou praticar pontaria (porque você está precisando, Cinthia).

- Ou catar insetos para uma futura coleção.

- Ou... Podíamos começar com esse bicho-cabeludo do seu ombro.

Cinthia se levantou de repente com um gritinho abafado e olhou aterrorizada para o próprio ombro, para _depois_ constatar que não havia nada lá. Fred e Jorge a olhavam _inocentemente_, tentando segurar o riso.

- Ou poderíamos brincar de faroeste – disse Cinthia com os dentes cerrados. - De preferência um em que a xerife enforca dois engraçadinhos que se passaram por piadistas.

- Não gostei muito da idéia – disse Fred.

- Não achei muito interessante - acrescentou Jorge.

Cinthia avançou nos dois, mas eles saíram correndo cada um para um lado. Cinthia fez uni-duni-tê e foi pela direita. Como não viu nenhum dos dois, ficou esperando atrás da casa. Logo eles apareceram de novo.

- Você viu ela? – perguntou Jorge.

- Não. Acho que a despistamos.

- Estão fugindo de alguém?

Cinthia saiu de trás da casa, mas os dois se transformaram em animais e dispararam.

- Ah, assim não vale! Eu tô com fome e sem energia pra correr atrás de vocês transfigurados. Eu perdôo vocês – ela disse, sem outra opção. - Por enquanto.

A raposa e o coiote voltaram correndo e pularam em cima da menina derrubando-a no chão. Em cada tentativa que ela fazia para falar, um deles lambia o seu rosto.

- Eca! Que nojo! – Cinthia conseguiu falar enfim.

- Cinthia! O almoço está pronto! – eles ouviram Dona Laiz chamar de dentro da casa.

- Ela não pode saber que vocês dois são animagos. Voltem ao normal, rápido!

Os garotos se transformaram em humanos novamente e ajudaram Cinthia a se levantar. Estavam nervosos, com medo de que a mãe de Cinthia tivesse visto a transfiguração da janela, e levaram um susto assim que entraram na cozinha.

- Cinthia, o que aconteceu lá fora? – perguntou Laiz.

- Hã? O quê? Por quê?

- Você está cheia de folhas e grama no cabelo e na roupa.

- Ah, isso – disse Cinthia mais nervosa do que pretendia. – É que quando eu fui descer de uma árvore acabei caindo. Não foi nada de mais, a queda foi pequena.

Cinthia não sabia mentir direito. Aliás, nunca soube, e sua mãe olhou desconfiada para Fred e Jorge (_nunca_ que ela iria suspeitar da sua menininha), mas foi o pai da garota, que também estava na cozinha, que salvou os três.

- Da próxima vez tenha mais cuidado. Eu sempre digo que é melhor pregar escadinhas na árvore, mas você não me escuta.

**N/A:** Agora vocês já sabem de quem a Cinthia puxou a tapadisse. É genético!

- Tem toda a razão, pai – disse Cinthia tentando encerrar o assunto na paz. - Outra hora eu te mostro qual é a árvore que precisa de escadinha.

Assim que todos começaram a comer, o assunto foi esquecido. Dona Laiz retirou suas suspeitas, afinal, teve uma boa impressão dos gêmeos Weasley na noite anterior, durante o jogo de leva-o-monte. Até se mostrou mais gentil que o normal (como Cinthia contou aos gêmeos mais tarde) como forma de se desculpar pelo olhar ameaçador. Mas isso também se deve ao fato de que os dois não pararam de elogiar a comida dela durante o almoço, que estava mesmo delicioso.

Depois do almoço, Cinthia levou os dois para verem as nascentes como combinado. Andaram por um tempo, aproveitando para terminar a digestão, até chegarem a uma cerca de arame farpado. Cinthia abriu um espaço para que os dois passassem e logo se juntou a eles no outro terreno. Ela tirou o facão da bainha e se virou séria para os gêmeos, que ficaram levemente assustados por uma fração de segundo.

- Eu vou na frente para cortar o mato. Podem ter alguns ninhos de cobra no caminho, então não vão ficar pisando em montinhos de folha.

- Nós não somos tão leigos assim.

- Também tem mato atrás da nossa casa e sabemos nos virar.

- OK. São vocês que estão dizendo. Mas é bom que vocês saibam algum feitiço-antídoto então.

Cinthia começou a andar por uma trilha e pediu que a seguissem. Volta e meia precisava usar o facão, assustando um pouco os gêmeos com a força que usava para cortar os galhos mais grossos.

- Posso tentar? – voluntariou-se Fred assim que se depararam com mais um galho no meio do caminho.

- Tem certeza que sabe o jeito certo de fazer isso? – perguntou Cinthia receosa.

- Mas é claro!

Fred pegou o facão da mão da menina e notou que o peso era bem parecido ao de um bastão de quadribol, e só precisava de uma mão para maneja-lo. Tomou a dianteira e desferiu um golpe contra o galho, mas o facão só chegou na metade da madeira. Cinthia e Jorge tentaram não rir às suas costas.

- Use um pouco mais de força – sugeriu Cinthia ainda rindo.

Fred tentou novamente e conseguiu cortar o galho, mas não sabia que era difícil frear o facão. Quando se deu conta, o facão havia parado na terra, a dois centímetros do seu tênis.

- Ah, é isso que dá deixar um brinquedo perigoso na mão de uma criança – disse Cinthia tirando o facão da mão de Fred. – É melhor eu continuar com isso, ou você ainda provoca um acidente.

- É toda essa roupa que eu estou usando. Atrapalhou. – Essa com certeza foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que Fred inventou na vida.

Como era inverno, eles não acharam nenhuma cobra no caminho, mas Cinthia alertou-os para uns três montinhos de folhas suspeitos. Havia algumas árvores caídas ao longo do caminho, e Cinthia disse que iriam esculpir um banco em um deles. Tiveram que pular uns quatro desses pelo caminho, e, por mais incrível que pareça, Cinthia acabou se lembrando de uma história muito engraçada envolvendo o quinto tronco. Não podia perder a chance de tirar sarro dos gêmeos e colocou a idéia em ação.

Era um tronco de pinheiro deitado com uns setenta centímetros de altura e um metro e meio de largura, e Cinthia subiu nele com cuidado. Fingiu que era muito alto e se sentou para poder descer do outro lado. Fred e Jorge não podiam perder a oportunidade de se exibir e pular do tronco direto para o chão. Assim que ficaram em pé no tronco, ele começou a rodar com o peso dos dois, e Fred e Jorge tentaram se equilibrar andando no tronco. De costas!

- Cuidado com a... - Cinthia tentou avisar entre risos, mas foi tarde demais, o tronco bateu em uma árvore no fim da curva. - ...árvore.

Fred e Jorge estavam caídos no chão sem ânimo nenhum para se levantarem. Foram feitos de bobos por uma garota. Que humilhante! Enquanto isso, Cinthia se dobrava de tanto rir, andando como podia até os dois.

- Por que você nos odeia tanto? – perguntou Jorge brincando.

- Eu não odeio vocês. Considerem como um troco por todos os sustos que vocês me deram até hoje. Vamos, levante. Não estamos muito longe da nascente.

Ela ofereceu as mãos para que eles se levantassem e ajudou a tirar as folhas dos cabelos deles.

- Eu esperava um troco muito pior por tudo aquilo – disse Fred.

- Pra vocês verem como eu sou caridosa – disse Cinthia apanhando o facão esquecido no chão e apontou-o para os dois – E sem contestações, OK? – disse brincando.

- Sim, senhora! – disseram os dois simultaneamente, e corrigiram ao ver a cara carrancuda de Cinthia: - Senhorita!

- Assim está melhor. Vamos!

Logo começaram a escutar o som da nascente, e em cinco minutos chegaram lá. Fred e Jorge mal podiam acreditar como era bonita uma nascente brasileira. A vegetação em volta estava iluminada pelos raios do sol, fazendo o verde ter leves tons dourados. Apesar de ser inverno, ainda havia muita folhagem em volta, já que a vegetação era de mata atlântica. A trilha acabava na boca da nascente, e mais adiante ela formava uma cachoeirinha em uma queda de pedras. Não saía muita água dela, mas era cristalina e pura. Só de analisar os rostos de Fred e Jorge, Cinthia percebeu que eles adoraram a cachoeira. Ela mesma não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem olhar para a queda d'água.

- Linda, não é? – disse ela.

- Muito! – disseram os dois se virando para a menina logo em seguida.

- Ei! Olhem só isso – disse Cinthia indo até uma corda perto do início da queda. – Eu achei que já tivessem tirado!

- O que é? – perguntou Jorge.

- Serve para descer até lá em baixo sem precisar dar a volta pelo outro lado. Se vocês seguirem a corda vão ver que tem um peso na outra ponta, e que passa por aquele galho ali – apontou a garota para uma árvore logo do seu lado. – Assim dá pra descer lentamente e sem perigo.

- Mas e quanto a corda? – apontou Fred. – Eles trocaram desde a última vez que você veio?

- Hum... não. Mas não se preocupem, ela é bem resistente. De qualquer jeito, só vamos ter certeza se alguém testar.

Cinthia encaixou o pé no nó da ponta e se segurou firme na corda, descendo lentamente até o chão no fim da queda d'água. Mas enquanto descia, Fred a chamou.

- Tudo bem aí?

- Tudo bem! Acho que agüenta o peso de voc... AH!

Cinthia soltou as mãos da corda e caiu de bunda na pedra, mas por sorte faltava pouco para descer.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jorge aflito, pegando a corda para descer também.

- Tem um bicho-cabeludo na corda. Cuidado!

Jorge olhou para a corda, mas só depois seu olhar ficou preocupado. Ele desceu e parou ao lado da garota, soltando o pé da corda para que o irmão se juntasse a eles. Cinthia ainda estava sentada no chão, já que a bunda doía muito para tentar se levantar.

- O bicho-cabeludo caiu na sua cabeça. – disse ele com gravidade, se ajoelhando ao lado de Cinthia.

- Essa brincadeira já perdeu a graça – disse ela enquanto Fred se juntava a eles.

- Eu aconselharia você a tirar o chapéu – disse Fred no mesmo tom grave que o irmão.

- Não é sério, é? – Fred e Jorge acenaram positivamente com as cabeças, e Cinthia ficou muito aterrorizada para se mexer. – TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA TIRA! Por favor...

Com cuidado para não fazer o inseto andar, Jorge tirou chapéu da cabeça de Cinthia e o virou do avesso, deixando o bicho no fundo. Colocou o chapéu no chão e ficou olhando para aquele bichinho aparentemente inofensivo.

- O que fazemos com ele? – perguntou Fred grudando a cabeça na do irmão para olhar o bicho também.

- Olha só! Esse vai virar uma borboleta! – disse Cinthia juntando a cabeça às duas que já estavam em cima do chapéu.

- Achei que você tinha medo de bichos-cabeludos – disse Jorge.

- E ainda tenho, mas esse aí não tem como chegar perto o suficiente para me queimar. É o mesmo que ver um dragão do outro lado das grades, e a uma boa distância. Não tem perigo.

- Às vezes isso não é o bastante. – disse Fred. – Lembra das histórias que o Carlinhos conta de dragões que fugiam das jaulas? Ainda bem que agora eles conseguiram reforçar as grades.

Eles ficaram por um tempo observando em silêncio o bicho-cabeludo andar em círculos dentro (ou fora, né) do chapéu, as cabeças ainda juntas. Já estava ficando chato quando Cinthia finalmente rompeu o silêncio:

- Quem é que vai tirar ele daí?

Depois de ajudarem o primeiro bicho-cabeludo voador da história a realizar seu grande sonho, Cinthia levou Fred e Jorge para conhecer a outra nascente. Quase se perderam, mas Cinthia se lembrou que o caminho certo era o da direita da araucária, e não o da esquerda. Só descobriu isso depois de dar umas quatro voltas, sempre voltando naquela mesma árvore.

Quando chegaram na nascentes se depararam com uma visão tão encantadora quanto a primeira. Dessa vez a água seguia por um riozinho de pedras chatas, perfeitas para se fazer um piquenique. Os três ficaram sentados lá até o final da tarde, conversando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Pouco antes de escurecer, Cinthia sugeriu que voltasse, já que eles podiam se perder e ela tinha uma sorte danada para situações desastrosas.

Eles fizeram um lanchinho assim que chegaram, e mais tarde tiveram um senhor jantar. A noite estava calma, sem vento, e o céu estava totalmente livre de nuvens. Cinthia pegou umas mantas e convidou os gêmeos para ficarem vendo as estrelas, algo que ela adorava fazer quando ia na chácara, já que a poluição e as luzes da cidade de Curitiba apagavam tantos daqueles maravilhosos pontinhos brilhantes.

- Aqui tem constelações diferentes das que a gente vê nas aulas de Astronomia – disse ela assim que se deitaram do lado de fora. – Já que estamos no hemisfério sul e Hogwarts fica bem no norte do hemisfério norte, acho que só da para ver umas poucas estrelas em comum.

E Cinthia apontou para Fred e Jorge algumas das constelações que conhecia. As Três Marias, o Cruzeiro do Sul, além de muitas outras. Aproveitaram para contar histórias de terror fracas para não assustar muito a garota, além de umas hilariantes que Cinthia conhecia sobre pessoas que diziam ter visto óvnis.

Quando a lua ficou alta no céu e iluminou toda a chácara com sua meia-luz, Cinthia estava prestes a cochilar de sono. A garota se sentou e continuou a olhar para as estrelas. Fred e Jorge não conseguiam parar de pensar em como era bom passar um tempinho só com Cinthia e como seria bom se ela os visse sob uma outra luz além da amizade. Mas ela era muito desligada (para não dizer tapada, bobinha, esquecida, cabeça-oca,...) para perceber que eles gostavam dela. Ah, se ela soubesse...

- Não é lindo? – perguntou a garota ainda olhando para cima.

- Muito – disseram os dois, mas estavam olhando para Cinthia. – O que mesmo? – perguntaram eles juntos novamente, fazendo Cinthia rir.

- Gêmeos são engraçados. Eu estava falando do céu, com todas essas estrelas. Em nenhum dos livros que eu li havia uma descrição que fizesse jus a toda essa beleza. Não há como descrever em palavras.

Eles nunca ouviram Cinthia falar dos livros que lia, ao contrário de Aline que lia e os forçava a ler coisas chatas e sem utilidade. **N/A:** Não contem isso para ela! Pena que Cinthia também não falava muito, pois Fred e Jorge estariam dispostos a ouvir tudo o que saísse da boca dela, nem que fosse algo totalmente idiota como _"blorp"_.

A garota olhou no relógio e se espantou com a hora.

- Já é quase uma da madruga! Não sei como não morremos congelados aqui fora. Vamos entrar, ou ainda pegamos uma gripe feia.

Enrolados nas mantas, os três entraram na casa e só então perceberam como estava frio lá fora. Tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, os três foram se deitar contentes em caminhas macias e quentinhas.

Nos três dias seguintes, Cinthia mostrou para Fred e Jorge toda a chácara, foram passear na vizinhança e ela ensinou eles a montar. Era semelhante a montar em vassouras, mas a diferença era que cavalos tinham vontade própria e Cinthia tinha que lembra-los disso o tempo todo. No fim ela acabou controlando os três cavalos e os gêmeos só ficaram sentados em cima de Sandrinho e Niele.

E o dia de voltar para Curitiba chagou rápido. Partiram logo de manhã para aproveitar mais o dia, e Cinthia ainda demorou um pouco para arrumar as suas coisas, não querendo sair da chácara.


	33. E vai rolar a festa! Vai rolar

**Capítulo 33 – "E vai rolar a festa! Vai rolar..."**

Cinthia morava em uma rua sem saída bem calma, e sua casa tinha dois andares e mais um sótão, além de uma garagem embaixo. Assim que chegaram, os cachorrinhos de Dona Laiz começaram a latir, anunciando-os para toda a vizinhança. Fred e Jorge só passariam uma noite lá, partindo na noite seguinte.

Cinthia foi logo mostrando onde eles iriam dormir: no sótão. Eles não tinham um quarto de hóspedes também, e no sótão havia um sofá-cama onde eles poderiam dormir. O bom é que esse sótão parecia mais uma grande sala que ocupava o andar inteiro, e não aquele sótão tradicional cheio de teias de aranha e tralhas velhas que ninguém quer jogar fora. No primeiro andar ficavam as salas de jantar, de estar e de TV, assim como uma cozinha novinha, lavanderia, e até uma sacada de vidro que a mãe de Cinthia usava como "jardim de inverno" de tantas plantas que havia ali. (Fred e Jorge não conseguiram entender a diferença em ir para a chácara e ficar ali.) No andar de cima ficavam os quartos, um para os pais de Cinthia, uma para os dois irmãos e outro que ela dividia com a irmã. Fred e Jorge notaram que no primeiro andar havia um potinho de água, e no sótão havia outro, além de ração, caminhas e brinquedos para gatos, e caixinha de areia também.

- Quantos gatos você tem? – perguntou Fred enquanto eles colocavam suas mochilas no sótão.

- Nove. – disse ela simplesmente, ignorando a cara de espanto dos dois. – Um deles eu ganhei de presente pelas notas que tirei no final do quarto ano. É uma filhotinha de persa preta, fofinha, peluda e felpuda, com olhos laranja. Se vocês virem ela por aí me avisem. Quando saí para ir à chácara eu não consegui acha-la.

- Hã... eu acho que achei – disse Jorge tentando fingir que as unhas da gatinha que subia pela sua calça não incomodavam. Quando a gata chegou ao seu blusão, Cinthia a pegou no colo, livrando o garoto daquelas unha afiadas.

- Nina! Que susto você me deu! Eu achei que tinha fugido. E acho que ela foi com a sua cara – acrescentou Cinthia para Jorge. – Gatos são muito sensitivos, sabe, e sempre evitam pessoas ruins. Estou pensando em levar a Nina para Hogwarts. O que você acha, Pequenina? – disse ela para a gatinha no seu colo, que mesmo para um filhote era bem grandinha.

- O nome dela é Pequenina? – perguntou Jorge.

- Não. É só Nina mesmo. Mas o meu irmão, quando chamou ela uma vez, falou "vem aqui Nina, menina pequenina", e pegou. Às vezes eu chamo ela de Nina, Menina, ou Pequenina, ou até uma mistura desses. É fofinho!

Enquanto falava, Cinthia fazia carinho na gata preta e Fred e Jorge conseguiam ouvir o ronronado dela alto e claro.

- De qualquer jeito, tem uma coisa que eu quero que vocês vejam. Desde que nós entramos no carro pra vir pra cá eu fiquei pensando nisso. – Cinthia colocou Nina no chão e começou a descer os lances de escada até a garagem. – É um jogo trouxa, mas acho que vocês vão gostar.

Depois de terem aprendido basquete na casa da Aline e futebol na casa de Douglas, Fred e Jorge esperavam aprender outro jogo trouxa (pareciam ter infinitos jogos diferentes) de campo, mas Cinthia os levou para uma área coberta ao lado da garagem. Lá havia uma churrasqueira, mesa e cadeiras normais, mas também uma mesa esquisita, cheia de linhas e com uma rede no meio. **N/A:** Já adivinharam, né?

- Tênis de mesa – disse Cinthia. Vendo que Fred e Jorge não haviam entendido, ela acrescentou: - Mais popularmente conhecido como ping-pong? Dois jogadores que ficam rebatendo uma bolinha de um lado para o outro? Será que vocês nunca, nem sequer ouviram falar nisso?

- Como é que se pode praticar um esporte em uma mesa? – disse Fred confirmando que não sabia de nada _mesmo_!

- OK, OK. – Cinthia colocou uma das raquetes na mão de Fred e começo a explicar. – Isso é uma raquete. Você usa para bater na bolinha. O jeito certo de segurar é assim – e ela mostrou com a raquete que segurava.

- Certas coisas são meio óbvias, não acha? – disse o garoto em resposta.

- Muito bem, espertinho. Vamos ver como você se sai no outro canto da mesa.

Fred e Cinthia tomaram seus lugares, mas antes Cinthia explicou as regras e o objetivo do jogo. E sem aquela frescura de só cinco pontos, ela explicou o tênis de mesa oficial mesmo. Para ser boazinha com o amigo ela deixou que ele iniciasse o saque, que sem esforço algum fez Cinthia ganhar o ponto.

- Acho que vou ter um pouquinho de trabalho com vocês - disse ela indo pegar a bolinha que voou longe.

Cinthia ensinou os dois a jogarem ping-pong, quer dizer, tênis de mesa, e fazia joguinhos em que o perdedor dava lugar para o que estava esperando. Obviamente, Cinthia não saia do lugar, e ainda dava algumas chances para os gêmeos. Mas todo mundo cansa alguma hora, e Cinthia acabou perdendo para Jorge. Agora ela ia ver se eles tinham aprendido alguma coisa.

- E nada de fazer um feitiço para ficarem melhores no jogo. Eu sei de alguns e não quero que vocês usem.

_"Mas assim perde toda a graça"_ pensaram os gêmeos. Tudo bem, se ela queria ver um jogo, ela veria um jogo. Com um aceno de cabeça mútuo, Fred e Jorge concordaram que haviam tido a mesma idéia, e Jorge começou sacando.

Cinthia observou o jogo por três, cinco, sete, 10 minutos, e nenhum dos dois havia marcado o primeiro ponto.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Eles rebatiam a bola lentamente, sempre fazendo balão para o outro pegar fácil.

- Jogando tênis de mesa – responderam os dois.

- Isso não é tênis de mesa, isso é ping-pong! **N/A:** Perceberam a diferença? Que decepção... Pelo menos vocês aprenderam a controlar a bolinha. O que acham de jogar de verdade? Eu quero jogar de novoooooo.

- Você ficou com a mesa só pra você por uma hora, agora espere. – disse Jorge.

Eles começaram a jogar de verdade e Cinthia viu que tinha feito um bom trabalho com os dois. Eles estavam jogando bem, tanto que por um instante ela pensou que eles tivessem mesmo feito algum feitiço. Quando Fred perdeu por uma bobeirinha, Cinthia não quis trocar. Era legal ver os dois quase se revezando para marcar pontos, ora um, ora outro, e Cinthia preferiu ficar assistindo o jogo dos dois.

O irmão de Cinthia, Ismael (já com 23 anos) fazia faculdade de direito à noite, e quando acordou já era quase hora do almoço. Ele ouviu o som do jogo deles e não podia deixar passar uma chance de jogar com vítimas novas, quer dizer, com sangue novo, quer dizer, com gente nova. **N/A:** Por que será que tem esse furgão parado na frente de casa escrito "Manicômio St. Mungo para casos irrecuperáveis"?

Cinthia não quis jogar, ela preferiu assistir o massacre de Fred e Jorge pelo seu querido irmãozinho. Mas depois de derrotar espetacularmente os gêmeos, Ismael chamou Cinthia para jogar e a garota não teve escapatória. Essa sim foi uma derrota bonita, para Cinthia, é claro. E Ismael ainda fez uma saída triunfal, cantando "I am the champion" (_No time for wizards / 'Cause I am the champion / Of the world_).

- Ele é tão modesto... – disse Cinthia depois que seu irmão saiu.

O resto do dia não foi tão humilhante para os três, e Cinthia mostrou a eles o monte de coisas trouxas que tinha na casa dela, sabendo que o Sr. Weasley ia gostar de saber de tudo. À tarde eles até conheceram o vizinho de Cinthia, um garoto chamado Diogo que havia estudado na mesma escola trouxa que ela, e ainda estava lá. Apesar de ser trouxa ele era bem legal, e os gêmeos logo ficaram amigos dele, em parte porque ele também era um palhaço como os dois. Cinthia quase chorou de tanto rir naquela tarde.

À tarde os irmãos de Cinthia trabalhavam, e a irmã fazia estágio, então só ficaram os três e a mãe de Cinthia em casa (ela era aposentada, e seu pai trabalhava mas podia pegar alguns dias limitados de folga quando quisesse). À noite seus irmãos iam estudar, então a casa até que ficava calma. Cinthia, Fred e Jorge ficaram jogando _Banco Imobiliário_, mas Cinthia já havia jogado tanto isso nas féria que estava entediada. Vasculhando um pouco as estantes do sótão ela achou um joguinho muito mais interessante: _War_! Ficaram jogando até tarde da noite, e Fred e Jorge continuaram disputando o mundo depois que Cinthia saiu do jogo até não agüentarem mais de sono.

No dia seguinte, Fred, Jorge e Cinthia acordaram com o cheirinho do almoço que vinha da cozinha. Nem toda a família de Cinthia estava lá para almoçar. O Tio Ale (na verdade é o irmão mais velho de Cinthia, agora com 25 anos) estava dormindo e só ia acordar lá por umas três. Cinthia dizia que, apesar dele ter a mesma namorada há sete anos, ia acabar ficando pra titio, daqueles solteirões que moram no sótão dos pais. E ainda namorando. E a irmã de Cinthia também estava fora, almoçando com o namorado na casa da sogrinha. O assado de Dona Laiz rendeu algumas dúzias de elogios de todos que estavam na mesa, e algumas dezenas extras de Fred e Jorge.

Depois do almoço, os gêmeos perguntaram o que eram aqueles troféus em cima da lareira. ("É uma lareira a gás, e não funciona com Pó de Flu não", ela disse.) Cinthia explicou que seu pai era atirador, e já havia ganhado muuuitos campeonatos nacionais.

- Mas esse aqui não é um troféu. – Jorge apontou para um círculo branco de metal com sete centímetros de diâmetro que tinha uma marca redonda funda quase no centro.

- Isso é um dos alvos que meu pai usa para treinar – explicou a menina. – Esse ele trouxe pra casa como troféu mesmo porque acertou a 300 metros de distância sem usar uma luneta! Nenhum dos amigos de tiro dele conseguiu fazer o mesmo.

Fred e Jorge sabiam o que eram uma arma trouxa e sabiam os horríveis efeitos que elas faziam nos humanos, e esses efeitos não eram como a simples marquinha como no alvo de metal. De agora em diante eles tomariam cuidado dobrado sempre que falassem qualquer coisa na frente do pai de Cinthia, ainda mais que era o pai _dela_.

Para mudar de assunto rápido, Fred e Jorge falaram que já estariam de partida naquela noite, lá por umas oito horas. Nesse momento o telefone tocou e Cinthia foi atender.

- Maylson? Oi! Tudo bem? Hum-rum. Hum-rum. Hum-rum. Isso é muito bom! Quanto tempo? Ah, sei. Dá pra esperar um pouquinho? É que eu tenho visita aqui. – Cinthia se virou para os gêmeos tapando a boca do telefone. – É o Maylson, aquele carinha que trocava cartas comigo, de outra cidade, lembram? - Fred e Jorge pensaram "e como não esquecer?" e fecharam as mãos em punhos, mas só acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. – Ele está em Curitiba e vai ficar uns três dias aqui visitando a irmã. E eu acabei de ter uma idéia! – Cinthia voltou a falar no telefone. – Tá escutando? Pois então, eu ia da uma festa daqui a pouco, e você pode aproveitar para dar uma passada. O que acha? Beleza! Festa do quê? De despedida. É. Isso. Exatamente. Posso contar com você então? Daqui a mais ou menos uma hora. Tá. OK. Beijinho, tchau!

- Festa? – indagaram os gêmeos assim que Cinthia desligou o telefone.

- O que vocês acham? Vocês tem uma festa de despedida e deixam o Brasil pela primeira vez em grande estilo! Assim eu também aproveito para rever todo o pessoal da minha antiga escola junto. A maioria deles é legal, vocês vão gostar de conhecer.

- As suas amigas também vem, não é? – perguntou Fred insinuante. Mesmo gostando de Cinthia ele não podia deixar de fazer uma pergunta dessas.

- Claro, claro. Eu não iria deixar vocês sem um passatempo.

Cinthia ligou para Aline e Douglas para ajudar a organizar a tal festa, e eles chegaram em quinze minutos com alguns acessórios que talvez fossem úteis para a festa. Como na casa de Cinthia não tinha espaço para convidar tanta gente quanto ela queria, a garota perguntou a Diogo se ele topava em cooperar. Na casa dele tinha videoquê e uma mini-quadra poli-esportiva, e já ajudava a arranjar espaço para todo o pessoal. Os seis colocaram as mesas que podiam do lado de fora, aproveitando que estavam no fim de uma rua sem saída, e encheram a rua com enfeites de festa, além de levarem um som para fora. Se os visinhos reclamassem, azar deles!

Como toda boa festa, nesta não podia faltar comida de qualidade. Mas o infeliz infortúnio é que nem Cinthia e nem Diogo tinham tanta comida (para umas setenta pessoas, tanto da antiga sala de Cinthia e Aline como da de Douglas). A solução que encontraram foi gastar os últimos feitiços de Fred e Jorge para conjurar um mooonte de comida. E bebidas também (não alcoólicas, lógico, ou a Srta. Mini Minerva matava eles).

Cinthia ligou para todo o pessoal da sua antiga agendinha e pediu para Douglas fazer o mesmo. Mas Fred e Jorge tinham uma péssima notícia...

- Não temos mais Chá de Português – informou Fred.

- Os nossos últimos pacotinhos acabaram ontem, quando a gente falou com o Diogo. – completou Jorge.

- E agora? Como é que vocês vão fazer para falar com toda essa gente? – disse Douglas.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e disseram: - Vocês podiam servir de tradutores, né.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas. Mas que desculpa vamos dar para Diogo? – lembrou Aline. – Ele acreditou quando a gente falou que já tinha encomendado a comida, mas de uma hora pra outra vocês esquecem como se fala Português? Isso é um tanto estranho para os trouxas.

- Ele é um trouxa... - disse Cinthia pensando alto – E eu tive outra idéia! Gente, quando o pessoal for chegando vocês avisam que eles não sabem falar português. A maioria fez curso de inglês mesmo. Eu sei que desculpa dar pro Diogo.

A medida que o pessoal chegava (incluindo Luciana e Jonathan) a festa ia ficando mais animada. Mas, como todas as rodinhas em volta dos gêmeos falavam em inglês, Diogo não pôde deixar de notar, não é mesmo.

- Até ontem eles estavam falando bem, e agora tão aí com esse sotaque britânico todo pomposo. O que foi que aconteceu? – disse o garoto se aproximando de Cinthia e Douglas enquanto Aline traduzia algumas coisas para Fred e Jorge (no meio de uma roda de amig_a_s dela).

- Isso é um segredo – começou Cinthia. – Na verdade eu não posso te contar, mas se você prometer guardar segredo...

- Tudo bem. Eu fico de bico fechado.

- Não sei se acredito em você...

- Ah, qualé! Eu prometo que não conto. Juro!

- OK, eu conto. É que o governo britânico pediu para os dois fazerem um serviço especial aqui no Brasil, mas nem eu sei o que é. Eles estão usando crianças e adolescentes para não atrair suspeitas. Eles tinham permissão para ficar aqui até ontem, e o chip que implantaram no cérebro deles para que entendessem o português só era válido até ontem. Como eles queriam aproveitar um pouco mais, só vão sair daqui hoje, mas os chips não funcionam mais.

- Nooossa! – disse Diogo com os olhos arregalados, realmente admirado. - Quer dizer que eles são agentes secretos mirins?

- É isso mesmo! Mas depois de passarem as informações que conseguiram para o governo, eles vão fazer uma lavagem cerebral nos dois.

- Que pena. Eles não vão lembrar como é ser espião por uns dias.

- Vê se não conta pra ninguém, hein – disse Cinthia. – Se essa informação se espalhar eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer com eles.

- Pode contar comigo!

Diogo saiu e foi falar com uns outros convidados que estavam chegando. Douglas olhou para ela como quem diz "o que foi isso?!?!?!"

- Ainda bem que ele é fã dos filmes do 007, né. Imagine se a gente tivesse que convencer o irmão mais novo dele. Aí sim ia ser difícil. – disse Cinthia displicente. Ela não sabia mentir, mas não tinha nenhum problema pra enfeitar a realidade em um ponto ou outro.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele caiu nessa – disse Douglas abismado.

- Nem eu. Esse é um típico trouxa, nos dois sentidos da palavra.

A festa seguiu normalmente, mas Cinthia e Aline tinham mais trabalho que diversão por causa das traduções que precisavam fazer.

- Por que é que vocês não vão pedir para o Tosco traduzir um pouco? – perguntou Aline já cansada no começo da festa. – Ele não fez quase nada até agora.

- Porque as amigas são suas, e não dele – respondeu Fred.

- Ele tem umas amigas também – disse Cinthia.

- Mas a quantidade não é a mesma – explicou Jorge como se todos devessem saber disso.

- Ah, vão pedir ajuda para o Tosco. Nós também queremos aproveitar um pouquinho, né.

Aline e Cinthia saíram de perto dos gêmeos para falar com as pessoas que queriam. Fred e Jorge viram Luciana e Jonathan chegando e logo pensaram em pedir ajuda para os dois. Como Luciana disse que queria achar umas pessoas antes, depois ela ajudaria os dois. A solução de Fred e Jorge foi se divertir um pouco com Douglas e... Jonathan.

Apesar de tentarem deixar o ciúmes de lado, Fred e Jorge não conseguiam disfarçar muito bem, e Jonathan tinha o bom senso de não ficar muito tempo perto deles. Douglas acabou apresentando Fred e Jorge aos seus melhores amigos, sendo que metade eles já haviam conhecido no jogo de futebol. A conversa estava boa, até que Lucas, um japonesinho gente boa, tocou em um assunto nada legal.

- Mas e o Véio? Ele não vem? Faz um tempão que a gente não vê ele.

- Eu acho que ele está viajando – disse Douglas tentando encurtar o assunto. – Não acho que ele possa vir na festa.

- Bom, não custa ligar para confirmar, né.

E no segundo seguinte Lucas já estava procurando Cinthia para usar o telefone. Douglas veio logo atrás, assim como os gêmeos. Quando conseguiu alcançar o Japa, ele já estava entrando em casa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Aline, que tinha ficado para trás enquanto Cinthia emprestava o telefone.

- O Lucas foi ligar para o Pieri. – disse Douglas.

- Por quê?

- Ele já não vê o Véio há muito tempo, e não sabe como ele está. Não sabe que não é mais o Véio.

- Temos que avisar ele.

Douglas, Aline, Fred e Jorge entraram correndo na casa de Cinthia, e viram Lucas esperando atenderem o telefone do outro lado da linha e Cinthia estava quase saindo.

- Onde é o incêndio? – perguntou a garota.

- No seu telefone – disse Jorge.

- Ele está ligando para o Pieri – disse Fred.

- Alô. O Giovanni está? – disse Lucas ao telefone. – Tá, eu espero.

- Tarde demais – disse Douglas com um gemido.

- O Lucas não merece o que está por vir... – disse Aline.

- Oi Giovanni! É o Lucas. Faz tempo que a gente não se fala, né. Olha só, tá tendo uma festa aqui na casa da Cinthia. Você não quer vir e... Ele desligou...

- Nós tínhamos que ter te avisado – começou Douglas. – Ele ficou diferente depois que foi para Hogwarts.

Pobre Lucas. Ele era o melhor amigo de Giovanni na época da escola trouxa. Quando Douglas explicou a ele no que o Véio que conheciam havia se tornado, ele achou que estavam brincando, mas a confirmação das garotas e de Fred e Jorge acabou convencendo-o.

- Bom, antes ele não costumava desligar na minha cara – disse Lucas. - Se ele não sabe o que é bom, não vamos forçá-lo a estragar a festa.

Eles voltaram para a festa de rua e viram que o pessoal estava se divertindo na mesinha de ping-pong. **N/A:** TÊNIS DE MESA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! E Luciana estava com umas amigas assistindo o jogo, já que não sabiam jogar.

- Ei! Fred e Jorge! Venham aqui. Essas são Bianca, Bianca e Mayara. Acho que não vou precisar servir de tradutora para vocês, elas sabem falar um pouco de Inglês.

- Vejamos se elas conseguem acompanhar a gente – disse Fred.

Tiveram um papo muito bom com elas e, pelo que Luciana contou delas antes, agora estavam muito melhor. Não estavam mais fazendo fofocas sobre os outros e estavam muito bonitas. Infelizmente Mayara continuava sendo a menorzinha delas, só não perdia para Aline. E mais umas amigas de Luciana se juntaram a eles, Anabele, Maria Fernanda e Gabrielle. Anabele tinha um rosto de boneca e longos cabelos loiros. Fred e Jorge até tentaram dar uma cantada nela, mas a garota cortou-os logo no começo. Maria Fernanda foi a que mais falou, puxando assuntos bem interessantes para a conversa. Mas a mais engraçada foi Gabi (como as outras a chamavam). Parecia que a menina só sabia falar vendo o lado engraçado de tudo, qualquer coisa que ela falava fazia os outros rirem. Não é preciso dizer que ela, Fred e Jorge formavam o trio perfeito de palhaços de festa.

A festa já estava no meio da tarde quando um convidado retardatário chegou. **N/A:** É diferente de retardado, vejam bem. Fred e Jorge nem ligaram, isso era normal em festas, mas não demorou muito e Aline já estava se aproximando deles com um sorrisinho.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – começou Fred. – Ou o Garra foi embora, ou ele morreu, ou você achou um jeito de faze-lo desaparecer.

- Vocês tem uma idéia muito errada sobre mim, sabiam?

- E por acaso _nós_ estamos errados? – perguntou Jorge.

- Estão, mas eu queria que a última opção fosse verdade. Eu só queria avisar vocês que chegou mais um convidado.

- Nós vimos. – disse Fred. – Daqui a pouco vamos falar com ele.

- Aaaah, mas não precisa. – disse Aline com a voz arrastada. – Mas não precisa mesmo! Eu acho até que ele não veio aqui por causa da festa.

- Você precisa parar com isso, sabe – disse Jorge. – Não é legal fazer esse tipo de joguinho com as pessoas, tipo, matá-las de angustia, por exemplo.

- Mas eu estou fazendo um bem para vocês – disse Aline dando de ombros. – Estou avisando antes que vocês vejam com os seus próprios olhos.

- Sabemos que você quer ver a gente morrendo de ciúmes, mas dessa vez estamos preparados. Pode mostrar o sujeito. – disse Fred cruzando os braços.

- Ele está logo ali, conversando com a Cinthia. É o Maylson. Aquele, sabem, que ficava trocando cartas com ela. E, nossa!, como ela está vermelha. Será que é normal uma pessoa ficar assim quando fala com outra? Eu realmente não faço idéia...

- _Para com isso!_ – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- E olha só como a Cinthia está rindo! A conversa deve estar muito divertida. Eu não vejo ela rir tanto assim em Hogwarts...

- Você só faz isso porque os nossos 20 feitiços acabaram, né? – perguntou Jorge.

- Imagina se eu ia me aproveitar de uma situação como esta. De jeito nenhum! Eu só falaria de um jeito diferente. Eu sei ler lábios. Se quiserem algum detalhe da conversa...

- Não, muito obrigado. – disse Fred seco. – Temos mais o que fazer.

- Hum... - fez Aline sem dar atenção a ele. – Uh, parece que alguém vai perder o BV hoje, e não vou ser eu.

Se a situação não fosse séria (mais séria do que aparentava), Fred e Jorge teriam feito algum comentário do tipo "é só falar com o Douglas que o seu problema está resolvido", mas eles não tinham tempo para isso. Eles foram recepcionar o convidado que acabara de chegar, seria _indelicado_ que os anfitriões não fizessem isso.

Quando chegaram perto dos dois, Fred e Jorge notaram que Cinthia não estava tão vermelha quanto Aline havia dito, apenas levemente rosada, mas eles queriam acreditar que fosse por causa do tempo frio. O garoto com quem ela falava não era muito alto nem muito baixo, e tinha cabelo castanho escuro encaracolado. Pararam perto dos dois e tentaram parecer amigáveis, embora qualquer um que chegasse a dez metros dos dois conseguiria sentir o ciúmes no ar. Menos Cinthia, só para manter a tradição milenar dos tapados de plantão.

- Fred, Jorge, esse é o Maylson. – apresentou Cinthia. - Maylson, já falei deles. Eu estava contando como vocês dois aprenderam a jogar tênis de mesa rápido e como estavam jogando bem. O Maylson também gosta de jogar, e eu estava pensando se vocês não queriam fazer uma partida com ele.

_"Por quê, Deus? Por quê?"_ era o único pensamento que se passava na cabeça de Fred e Jorge. _"Por que você criou uma criatura tão tapada?"_

_"Acalmai vossos corações, pequenas criaturas"_, é o que Deus responderia se eles pudessem ouvi-lo. _"Com tempo as coisas melhorarão... espero. Minhas invenções não são a prova de falhas, sabe."_

Eles conversaram um pouquinho enquanto esperavam a fila do ping-pong diminuir até chegar a vez deles. Cinthia estava na fila e ganhou para que desocupassem a mesa. Quem não gostou disso foi quem estava ganhando as últimas partida, um menino chamado Leonardo. Cinthia deixou que Fred tomasse o seu lugar enquanto que Maylson ia para o outro canto da mesa.

- Bom, como vocês dois sabem as regras oficiais do tênis de mesa, por que não fazem um jogo mesmo? – sugeriu ela.

- Você quer que eles se matem, não é não? – disse Aline que apareceu quase que por mágica ao lado de Cinthia para assistir ao jogo. Não era costume dela perder esse tipo de espetáculo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Cinthia bem confusa, e Aline se esqueceu de que era com _Cinthia_ que estava falando.

- Ah, esquece. É que o jogo de tênis de mesa é mais comprido que o ping-pong normal.

- Mas assim fica mais interessante – disse Maylson, que estava prestando atenção na conversa. – Posso começar? – perguntou ele se dirigindo a Fred.

- Tudo bem.

Para quem está acostumado a ver jogos lentos, em que a bolinha só faz balão, essa partida foi extremamente empolgante. Parecia que os dois estavam disputando um prêmio. E Aline achava que Maylson, por ser de uma cidade de interior, era um daqueles caipiras lentos e sonolentos. Mas que nada! Ele era bem esperto, até mais que algumas pessoas de cidade grande (podemos tomar como exemplo a própria Cinthia).

Aline tinha a leve impressão de que o garoto havia notado que Fred e Jorge gostavam de Cinthia, e estava dificultando bastante o jogo só para irritá-los. Mas ela era especialista em decifrar pessoas (tinha até lido um livro sobre o assunto), e sabia que ele estava fazendo isso mais para se divertir do que para "disputar".

Conseqüentemente, ele estava mais calmo, e acabou ganhando por causa dos erros bestas de Fred. Jorge tomou o lugar do irmão mais disposto do que nunca a ganhar. E conseguiu levar a partida até 12 a 12.

- Quando eu acabar com esse aqui, que tal você jogar um pouco? – perguntou Maylson para Cinthia enquanto jogava com Jorge.

- Ah, para perder de você também? – respondeu Cinthia.

- Se você der um sorriso eu deixo você ganhar.

- Mas assim não é justo – disse ela sorrindo involuntariamente. – Eu não vou saber se o meu treinamento intensivo funcionou.

- Mas agora que você já sorriu vai ter que me dar um jogo. Ponto! 13 a 12.

- OK, OK.

Depois que Cinthia concordou, o último set foi incrivelmente curto, com apenas saque, rebate e cortada. 14 a 12 para o Maylson, e Jorge ainda teve que buscar a bolinha que voou longe por causa da cortada, e não estava muito contente.

Durante a partida, Cinthia e Maylson conversavam sem perder a concentração.

- Eu vou ganhar como da última vez – disse ele com o jogo já a 7-6 para ele.

- Mas fui eu que ganhei da última vez!

- Essa foi a partida de ping-pong que a gente fez depois.

- Mas mesmo assim eu ganhei.

- Porque um dos seus gatos pulou na mesa.

- A partida já estava ganha antes mesmo do Dengo aparecer para me dar uma mãozinha.

- Acho que você esta precisando de outra agora. Aposto que consigo marcar esse ponto com uma mão nas costas.

- Duvido!

Maylson colocou o braço esquerdo para trás e rebateu a bolinha de costas com um giro. Cinthia riu e errou a bolinha.

- Não vale sabotar o jogo do outro – disse ela ainda rindo.

- Nunca vi isso escrito nas regras. Preciso atualizar o meu manual.

Aline se aproximou de Fred e Jorge enquanto eles mais prestavam atenção na conversa do que assistiam ao jogo (que, por sinal, estava muito bom e havia atraído muitos dos convidados como platéia). Antes que Aline pudesse abrir a boca, os gêmeos já sabiam o que estava por vir.

- Sem comentários, por favor! – disse Jorge.

- O novo item na lista de maus agouros da libélula Trelawney: Aline com um sorrisinho maldoso. – completou Fred.

- Eu vim aqui com a melhor das intenções e vocês me tratam assim? De qualquer jeito, eu tenho boas notícias.

- Para o caipirinha? – perguntou Jorge sarcástico.

- Para ele o que eu tenho a dizer não faz a menor diferença. Quando eu soube que ele estava vindo para a festa, eu tomei algumas pequenas providências.

- E quais teriam sido? – perguntou Fred.

- Eu procurei o diário da Cinthia enquanto vocês estavam ocupados organizando tudo.

- Boa desculpa para a preguiça – disse Jorge. – Essa eu ainda não tinha ouvido.

- Se vocês não querem saber o que eu descobri, então eu finjo que não li nada de interessante e esqueço tudo.

- Fala – disseram os dois meio a contra gosto.

- Não é do Maylson que ela gosta agora. Ela teve uma queda temporária por ele logo depois que se conheceram, mas já faz um tempo que isso acabou.

- Até que valeu a pena ouvir você dessa vez – disse Fred dando um meio sorriso, mas sabia que tinha mais notícias a caminho. – Você ainda está com o diário aí?

- Você acha que eu ia guardar ele até agora só pra mostrar para vocês? Claro que eu ia!

Aline tirou do casaco um livrinho quadrado azul-médio com um grande C bronze na frente. Uma fita azul-celeste dividia o diário no meio. Aline abriu um pouco antes da página marcada e afastou Fred e Jorge do jogo antes de ler uma parte.

- "Oi Diário! Tudo bem?" – começou Aline – "Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Acho que ainda gosto do Cedrico, mas tenho a impressão de que o sentimento não está tão forte como antes. Queria saber o que fazer para esquecer ele de vez, mas não dá! Eu sei que eu não vou conseguir namorar com ele, mas eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer esse garoto gos..." Depois disso a Cinthia enumera uma lista de qualidade que eu acho que ela não ia querer que vocês soubessem. Mas é basicamente isso! Estão mais animados?

- E era para dar pulinhos de alegria? – disse Jorge ainda pensando no "acho que ainda gosto do Cedrico".

- Pelo menos ela não gosta do caipira. Não é um consolo?

- De um certo ângulo é – disse Fred. – Mas foi o mesmo que trocar seis por meia dúzia. Não fez muita diferença.

- Só nos deu um ponto específico no qual temos que concentrar o nosso desgosto. – disse Jorge, achando que "ciúmes" era uma palavra muito forte.

- E quando voltarmos para Hogwarts em uma semana ela vai estar escrevendo que esse sentimento acabou aumentando mesmo.

- Como vocês estão pessimistas! – disse Aline. – Se continuarem assim até o Big passa na frente de vocês! Aí sim ela vai escrever nesse diário que os sentimentos passaram para outra pessoa. E não vai demorar muito do jeito que as coisas andam.

- Como assim? – perguntaram os dois preocupados com o tom insinuante na voz de Aline.

- Nessas férias, pouco antes de vocês chegarem, O Big convidou a Cinthia para ir ao cinema, e eles foram.

- Cinema? – perguntou Fred.

- Quase esqueço que vocês só vivem no mundo mágico. Cinema é uma sala cheia de cadeiras onde as pessoas assistem filmes, imagens que contam uma história. As cadeiras do cinema são enfileiradas, uma grudadinha na outra, e para poderem passar o filme a sala tem que ser _bem_ escurinha. – Aline fez uma pequena pausa e continuou - E a Cinthia disse que gostou _muito_ de ir no cinema com ele.

Fred e Jorge ainda estavam processando a informação "sala bem escurinha" quando escutaram a última frase de Aline. Pareceu que haviam jogado um balde de cubos de gelo no estômago deles. Aline achou que os dois haviam entrado em estado de choque e começou a abana-los com o livrinho que tinha na mão. Isso prova que até alunas modelo cometem erros.

- O meu diário!!! – exclamou Cinthia na muito longe deles.

- Er... Já acabou o jogo? – Aline tentou disfarçar escondendo o diário atrás das costas, provando mais uma vez que não estava nos seus momentos mais espertos.

- Eu já ganhei faz um bom tempo. Posso saber o que você está fazendo com isso e como foi que achou?

- É... bem... - ela começou a enrolar - eu... sabe o que é... eu só...

Aline saiu correndo para o meio da multidão, levando o diário consigo. Cinthia saiu correndo atrás, mas perdeu a _amiga_ de vista. Maylson se aproximou de Fred e Jorge e tentou começar uma conversa.

- Eu deixei ela ganhar. – disse ele com um sorrisinho.

Fred e Jorge não tinham mais nada contra Maylson, embora ele fosse um garoto legal que estava sempre em contato com Cinthia, mas alguns dos outros amigos dela também eram assim. Como não faziam inimigos a toa, Fred e Jorge resolveram dar uma chance e continuaram conversando com ele.

- Nós fazemos isso o tempo todo – disse Fred.

- Ela me contou que vocês aprenderam a jogar ontem.

- Esse é um pequeno detalhe que não deve ser levado em conta – disse Jorge.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar perto das mesas de comida, Aline tentava se esconder de Cinthia.

- Droga! Por que não colocaram toalhas compridas nessas mesas?

- Pra que você quer toalhas compridas? – perguntou Douglas logo atrás dela segurando uma braçada de doces.

- Douglas! Justamente quem eu estava procurando! – disse Aline, sorrindo e tendo uma idéia.

- O que isso tem a ver com toalhas mais compridas? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Nada não. Eu só preciso de um pequeno favorzinho. Você consegue levar isso aqui para bem longe de mim? – disse ela entregando o diário para Douglas, mas ele não pegou.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Nada. Mas o que você não vai ganhar é uma bifa se fizer o que eu estou pedindo delicadamente.

Douglas coçou o queixo lentamente, deixando Aline nervosa.

- Hum... quero uma recompensa melhor...

- Fala logo!

- Ah, mas não fala mesmo! – Cinthia colocou a mão no pescoço de Aline, sabia que a amiga morria de cócegas ali. Estendeu a mão livre e Aline entregou o diário. Só depois de verificar se não tinha nenhum arranhãozinho Cinthia soltou Aline, mas estava com uma cara amarrada que fez até Douglas encolher em comparação com ela. – Desculpa interromper a conversa, mas quem vai falar aqui é a Aline. E as perguntas que ela tem que responder são: por quê?, como?, quem?, e o quê?

- Porque eu fui obrigada, achei o diário debaixo do seu colchão, o Tosco me obrigou e eu não faço idéia do que ele queria saber.

- Ei! Não me meta nessa história!

Aline virou a cabeça para trás e disse sem fazer som: - Me ajuda aqui, pô!

- Aline, o que você leu no meu diário?

- Só deu tempo de ler a última página.

Cinthia abriu o diário, leu rapidamente a última página escrita e respirou aliviada.

- Não tem nada de mais aqui. Só não faça isso de novo, tá?

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo!

Cinthia entrou em casa para guardar o diário e Douglas não acreditava no tinha acabado de ver e ouvir.

- Como é que você consegue enganar ela tão fácil?

- É simples, basta falar de um jeito convincente.

- Você tem mais sorte que juízo.

- Chame de ajuda do destino.

- Ainda acho que é sorte.

Enquanto isso, Diogo ligava o videoquê para animar um pouco mais a festa (como se já não estivesse animada). Fred e Jorge resolveram experimentar, mas teriam que esperar na fila de pessoas que queriam cantar. Depois de verem sete apresentações das quais cinco deveriam ter sido acompanhadas de tampões de ouvidos, os gêmeos já haviam entendido como o aparelho funcionava.

Mas não conheciam músicas trouxas.

O jeito era perguntar para alguém qual música era legal. E eles levaram sorte de encontrar Diogo por ali, pedindo uma opinião dele, já que era o dono do videoquê e devia conhecer as músicas que tinha ali de trás pra frente.

- Depende do estilo que vocês querem cantar – ele disse pegando um livro com a lista. – Mas eu separei umas que eu mesmo acrescentei na máquina.

Fred e Jorge correram os olhos pelas seis páginas com nomes de músicas e bandas que não conheciam, e optaram por uma em inglês com um título apropriado para eles; Kick Some Ass, do Stroke 9.

- OK. Número 7639... Pronto!

Assim que a música começou a tocar, Fred e Jorge perceberam que haviam feito uma boa escolha. Era bem a cara deles, e aos poucos viram que a letra também era conveniente.

_**How many people wanna kick some ass?**_

A música ficou lenta no começo, mas ainda assim não perdeu o tom de rock, e Fred e Jorge acompanharam fácil o ritmo.

I used to be a nerd 

**Grew up in the suburbs.**

**Nothing there ever went wrong,**

**I made it up in this song.**

I talk about the hood, 

**I say stuff like it's all good,**

**Tell people I'm down with all the cool kids downtown**

**When I've never even been there.**

O refrão era a melhor parte, na opinião dos dois, que cantavam aquela parte aos berros. E boa parte da platéia (cerca de um terço das pessoas da festa) parecia conhecer a música também, porque acompanharam os dois no refrão.

How many people wanna kick some ass? I do! I do! (platéia) 

_**And how many people sick of holding it back?**_

_I am!_

_**Well, I am too!**_

So don't lay another finger on her, 

_**She's mine and I still want her.**_

_**If you put your hands upon her**_

_**You're a goner, goner!**_

No meio da platéia, Cinthia arrastava Aline pelo meio da multidão para chegar mais perto do palco, já que queria cantar uma música também, mas nunca faria isso sozinha. Quando chegou perto do palco parou para ouvir Fred e Jorge, e Aline só balançou a cabeça pensando que aquela era mesmo a música dos gêmeos.

And how many people sick of holding it back? 

_I am! I am!_

_**And how many people wanna kick some ass?**_

_**I would if I could,**_

But I'm really just a sensitive artist 

**Perpatrating like I am the hardest.**

**So spin your cap around to the back,**

**You think you rhyme but you can't rap.**

**Loosen that strap a little more**

**Till your axe hits the floor.**

**Flip off your fans,**

**Make 'em cheer,**

**Try to look sincere.**

**Anger today's fashion,**

**So sing another song about bashing someone's head in.**

How many people wanna kick some ass? 

_I do! I do!_

_**And how many people sick of holding it back?**_

_I am!_

_**Well, I am too!**_

So don't lay another finger on her, 

_**She's mine and I still want her.**_

_**If you put your hands upon her**_

_**You're a goner, goner!**_

And how many people sick of holding it back? 

_I am! I am!_

_**And how many people wanna kick some ass?**_

_**I would if I could,**_

But I'm really just a sensitive artist 

_**Perpatrating like I am the hardest,**_

_**Acting like I'm not the smartest.**_

_**I'm really just a sensitive artist.**_

Awwwww yeahhhh! So don't lay another finger on her, 

_**She's mine and I still want her.**_

_**If you put your hands upon her**_

_**You're a goner, goner!**_

Fred e Jorge estavam gostando de ouvir todo mundo acompanhando eles na música, mas resolveram fazer uma pequena alteração na letra.

And how many people sick of holding it back? 

_I am! I am!_

**_And how many people wanna kick _Big's_ ass?_**

Por um instante eles pensaram que todos estavam do lado de Jonathan, mas olharam a letra com cuidado e respiraram aliviados ao ver que não tinha mais essa parte no refrão. Todos na platéia estavam meio confusos, principalmente Cinthia, mas Fred e Jorge não pararam de cantar por causa de uma pequena falha como aquela.

I said how many people wanna kick some ass? 

_**How many people wanna kick some ass?**_

_**Whatcha gonna do when you're sick of holding it back?**_

_**I think I kick some ass!**_

_**How many people wanna kick some ass?**_

_**I would if I could,**_

**But I'm really just a sensitive artist**

**Perpatrating like I am the hardest,**

**Acting like I'm not the smartest.**

**I'm really just a sensitive artist.**

**Honest...**

Todos aplaudiram, e Fred e Jorge se demoraram um pouco no pequeno tablado recebendo as palmas. Com uma olhada de relance, eles viram Jonathan no fundo da sala com os braços cruzados e com cara de quem não ia deixar isso passar barato, ao que os gêmeos deram um sorrisinho e desceram.

- Ei, vocês cantaram bem – disse Cinthia se aproximando deles com uma Aline contrariada ao seu lado. – Só erraram num pedacinho da música.

- Nah, a gente só deu uma melhorada na letra – disse Fred, e Aline lançou um olhar divertido para os dois.

- Vocês vão cantar? – perguntou Jorge antes que Aline falasse alguma coisa ou Cinthia percebesse que eles estavam falando do Jonathan, e não de bundas grandes.

- Ela vai – disse Aline apontando para Cinthia e dando uns passos para o lado. – Eu passo a vez.

- Ora, vamos! Depois de ter _violado_ o meu diário é o mínimo que você pode fazer pra se redimir.

Aline deu um gemido indistinguível, e Fred e Jorge resolveram ir ver se não tinha mais ninguém querendo perder no ping-pong.

A festa acabou pouco depois das sete da noite. Fred e Jorge tiveram que ir até a casa de Douglas para usar o Pó de Flu que os levaria até o Ministério Bruxo do Brasil, e de lá eles voltaram para casa. Sua mãe já estava esperando pelos dois e quase os esmagou com um abraço apertado de saudades. No dia seguinte eles estariam indo para o Caldeirão Furado para comprar o material, e ficariam por lá até terem que pegar o trem para Hogwarts, pensando no quanto a festa fora porreta de boa!

**N/A:** Hahahaha! Faz tempo q eu não escuto a expressa "porreta di baum". Não liguem a linguagem baixa da música, mas é que meu irmão vive escutando ela no carro, e quando eu vi a letra me lembrei imediatamente de Fred e Jorge. Claro, eles nunca foram nerds, mas mesmo assim achei que era a cara deles.


	34. Que gelo!

**#7ª Fase – quinto ano**

**Capítulo 34 – Que gelo!**

Fred, Jorge, Aline, Cinthia e Douglas embarcaram no expresso de Hogwarts mais uma vez, e estavam esperando um dia como qualquer outro. Apesar das nuvens carregadas, o dia prometia ser normal, com um pouco de chuva no meio. Isso os deixou despreparados para a péssima surpresa que teriam no trem.

Depois que Aline voltou do vagão dos monitores (avisando todo mundo que Jonathan havia conseguido se tornar um monitor também naquele ano, uma informação que Cinthia já sabia) e de muitas partidas de Snap explosivo, o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade antes de chegar a Hogwarts.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse Aline se levantando para espiar pela janela, mas a chuva que açoitava o vidro nublava a sua visão. – Ainda não chegamos ao castelo. Por que será que paramos?

As luzes se apagaram logo em seguida, aumentando as dúvidas que os cinco tinham.

- Será que perdemos a força? – disse Cinthia preocupada.

- É melhor vermos o que está acontecendo. Vou lá na frente falar com o maquinista. – disse Douglas abrindo a porta, mas três vultos entraram correndo na cabine, esbarrando em Douglas e fazendo o garoto cair sentado no banco. Fred e Jorge usaram o feitiço "lumus" e reconheceram os vultos de imediato, se levantando.

- Dê o fora Malfoy! – bradou Fred.

- E leve esses dois montes com você! – disse Jorge se referindo a Crabbe e Goyle.

Mas Malfoy e os outros estavam com expressões de pânico no rosto, e, tentando manter a dignidade, Malfoy se endireitou e tentou dizer alguma coisa.

- Tem uma... criatura... no corredor... - disse ele ainda tremendo e com as pernas bambas, e o desdém em seu rosto mal disfarçava o medo.

- Ora, por favor! – disse Aline andando até a porta da cabine para dar uma olhada. – Não me venha com histórias da carochinha...

Mas a "criatura" parou na frente da porta, impedindo a sua passagem. Aline levou um susto e tropeçou em Crabbe, caindo em cima de Douglas. A figura vestia capa e capuz negros que impediam a visão de seu rosto, mas como roçava o batente da porta de tão alto os garotos adivinharam que não devia ser uma pessoa.

A criatura inspirou lentamente, como se quisesse inspirar mas ar do que havia na cabine. Os oito garotos foram tomados por um frio intenso e repentino que pareceu se alojar no coração de cada um, no pedacinho mais fundo de seu ser.

A figura encapuzada entrou na apertada cabine como se deslizasse ao andar, e olhou para o rosto de cada um, parecendo registrar o medo estampado em suas faces. Ao fazer o caminho de volta, a criatura olhou para o bagageiro em que estavam guardados os malões, ou assim pareceu aos garotos, já que o capuz parecia ter se erguido um pouco.

Ao sair da cabine, a figura encapuzada ainda lançou um último olhar para os presentes e saiu deslizando pelo corredor. A sensação de frio demorou a passar, e quando as luzes do trem se acenderam novamente todos ainda se sentiam estranhos, mas levemente melhores.

- Sai logo Malfoy! – gritou Aline e o garoto se assustou. Draco saiu aos tropeções da cabine, lançando um olhar de descaso aos que a ocupavam, batendo a porta com força.

Douglas empurrou Aline de cima dele e a garota caiu no chão com um baque. Ele se endireitou no assento, mas parecia um pouco encolhido e apreensivo.

- Obrigada pela delicadeza. – disse Aline se levantando e indo sentar no banco oposto, mas sua voz saiu sem nenhum tom de brincadeira de tão abalada que havia ficado com a criatura encapuzada. - Alguém sabe o que era aquela coisa?

- Era um dementador – respondeu Fred pálido e fraco. – Azkaban é guardada por centenas deles.

- Papai teve que ir a Azkaban uma vez – continuou Jorge no mesmo estado que o irmão. – Voltou para casa muito mal e abalado. Precisou tirar uns dias de licença para se recuperar.

O trem começou a andar novamente, e todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, imaginando que estavam se afastando daquela coisa.

- Parece que eles sugam a alegria da gente – disse Douglas de seu canto. – Parecia que eu estava congelando de dentro para fora. Por que eles estão revistando o trem?

- Papai disse que o Ministério da Magia contratou alguns para ficarem de guarda em Hogwarts. – disse Fred - Estão fazendo de tudo para capturar Sírius Black.

- No Profeta Diário dizia que ele escapou de Azkaban – disse Aline se lembrando. – Mas como é que se escapa dessas coisas, ainda mais de uma área de segurança máxima?

- Isso é que é o mais estranho – disse Jorge com um tom sombrio. – Ninguém sabe. Dizem até que foi Vocês-Sabem-Quem que o ajudou a escapar.

- E eles acham que os alunos estariam escondendo ele dentro do malão? – disse Aline incrédula. - Ah, por favor, o que é que eles estão pens... - só então Aline olhou para o canto em que Cinthia estava, e ela estava mais pálida que os outros. – Cinthia! Ai meu Deus... você está bem? – disse ela se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Eu... eu... - mas a garota não conseguia falar nada. Estava com os braços em volta dos joelhos dobrados, e parecia ter suado frio. Estava em estado de choque.

- Fred, Jorge, procurem aquela bruxa gorducha com o carrinho de comida e comprem uns chocolates – disse Aline tirando um sicle do bolso e jogando para eles.

- Pra que? – perguntou Fred.

- Vão! Depois eu falo. Rápido, chispem!

Fred e Jorge saíram um tanto confusos da cabine, e Douglas olhou para Aline como se tivesse entendido o que ela queria fazer.

- O chocolate bruxo tem substâncias mágicas que esquentam e animam, certo? – disse ele.

- Acho que é o melhor para ela – disse Aline apontando para Cinthia, que parecia não ter prestado atenção.

Fred e Jorge voltaram num pulo e entraram correndo na cabine, dando as barrinhas de chocolate para Aline. Ela ofereceu a Cinthia e a garota pareceu voltar ao normal.

- Está melhor? – perguntou Aline.

- Estou sim. Obrigada – respondeu Cinthia, mas ela não sorria.

- Pelo menos estamos chegando em Hogwarts – disse Fred. – Nós perguntamos para a mulher do carrinho e ela disse que em dez minutos já estamos lá.

- Então foi por isso que demoraram tanto! Ficaram batendo papo ao invés de virem direto para cá – disse Aline, e Cinthia começou a rir. – O que foi? – perguntou Aline num misto de surpresa e alívio pela garota estar melhor.

- Até numa situação como esta você tem energia para dar bronca nos outros – disse Cinthia. – Você _é_ uma monitora modelo.

- É mesmo! Eu sou monitora! – disse Aline dando um tapinha na testa, como se acabasse de se lembrar disso. – Eu tenho que ver como os outros alunos estão. Já volto!

Aline saiu apressada da cabine carregando os outros chocolatinhos, provocando risos nos quatro que continuaram na cabine. Quando Aline voltou, o trem já estava diminuindo a velocidade novamente, e eles embarcaram em carruagens sem cavalos que os levariam até o castelo. Ao passarem pelos portões da escola sentiram aquele arrepio frio novamente, mas mais fraco, e Cinthia comeu mais um chocolatinho, o único que havia sobrado, só por garantia.

Sentiram um grande alívio quando puderam entrar dentro do castelo e se sentar na mesa da Grifinória (Cinthia foi para a mesa da Corvinal assim que avistou Luciana no meio dos outros alunos). Era como se ali fosse o porto seguro deles, como se as paredes de pedra milenares funcionassem como um escudo, e a sensação de que Hogwarts cuidava deles estava mais forte do que nunca. Parecia que nenhum dementador nunca havia entrado em Hogwarts de tão boa era a energia que aquele salão principal transmitia, com todos conversando alegres nas mesas.

Infelizmente Hogwarts precisava ser "cuidada" por dementadores agora, e disso eles não podiam esquecer.

Depois da seleção, Dumbledore fez o seu discurso usual, e Fred e Jorge desanimaram bastante quando ele disse que os dementadores podiam ver através de capas da invisibilidade. Mas não iam precisar dela, já que podiam usar as passagens.

Aplaudiram entusiasmados quando Dumbledore disse que Hagrid seria o novo professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e um pouco apreensivamente o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, já que ele parecia um tanto adoentado, e uma simples brisa parecia capaz de derrubá-lo. No entanto simpatizaram com Lupin, já que ele parecia estar na mesma situação que a família Weasley – as roupas remendadas e um pouco surradas davam a impressão de que o Professor não estava muito bem financeiramente, e nem só por isso significava que não fosse um bom professor.

Foram dormir muito mais tranqüilos, já que era apenas uma questão de tempo para pegarem Sírius Black e retirarem os dementadores de perto de Hogwarts.

O problema era _quanto _tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, Fred e Jorge não puderam deixar de notar as imitações ridículas de Draco e os comentários que circulavam na mesa de que Harry teria desmaiado no trem por causa do dementador. Quando o garoto se sentou na mesa da Grifinória estava bem irritado com as provocações vindas da mesa da Sonserina, e Fred e Jorge não puderam deixar de contar que o próprio Draco havia passado na cabine deles, e que estava quase mijando nas calças de medo do dementador.


	35. Animais, magos e animagos

**Capítulo 35 – Animais, magos e animagos**

Na primeira semana de aulas, Fred e Jorge continuaram ensinando Aline, Cinthia e Douglas a se tornarem animagos. Estavam quase conseguindo se transformar totalmente, e Aline e Cinthia estavam particularmente perto do fim. Já Douglas estava precisando de uns treinos extras, mas não arranjava tempo para faze-los.

No começo de outubro, Aline finalmente conseguiu se transformar completamente. Ela se tornou uma coruja branca bem elegante, com algumas manchinhas cinzas pelo corpo, e tinha olhos amarelos vigilantes.

- Que espécie de galinha esquisita – disse Douglas. – Acho que deu alguma coisa errada na transformação da Carijó.

Aline começou a dar vôos rasantes na cabeça de Douglas, e ele teve que se esconder atrás dos gêmeos.

- O que foi que deu nela?!

- Esquecemos de te avisar – disse Fred. – Mesmo na forma de animal dá para entender o que as pessoas fala.

- OK, Emplumada. Pode voltar ao normal. – disse Jorge. – Ele não falou sério.

- Falei sim.

Aline deu mais um vôo rasante e Douglas se encolheu tentando escapara da bicada dela.

- Ei! Tem uma coisa esquisita no pescoço dela. – disse ele.

Aline voltou ao normal ainda no ar, e acabou caindo de bunda no chão. Cinthia a ajudou a se levantar.

- Tenho que me lembrar de não fazer isso de novo. – disse ela massageando o bumbum. – O que tinha de estranho?

- Uma papada – disse Douglas. – Brincadeirinha! Tô só brincando! Parecia uma linha cinza, e na frente tinha uma manchinha na forma de um trevo de quatro folhas.

- Deve ser a sua marca registrada. – disse Fred.

- Marca registrada? – perguntou Cinthia.

- É que para um animago ser identificado ele continua com uma característica humana. – disse Jorge.

- Nós continuamos com as sardas. Nem na forma animal conseguimos nos livrar delas.

- E é por isso que a Professora McGonagall continua com aquelas marcas quadradas em volta dos olhos. É por causa dos óculos.

- Mas então o que é essa marquinha? – perguntou Douglas se virando para Aline.

- É uma correntinha de ouro que eu tenho desde bebê.

- E como é que eu nunca vi ela?

- Porque eu uso debaixo da blusa. Você _nunca_ vai ver essa correntinha.

- Não aposte nisso – disse ele tentando provoca-la.

- Seu... - Aline puxou a varinha e apontou para ele, mas Cinthia segurou o seu braço.

- Boba! Ele está só provocando. Não leve a sério.

- Odeio quando você tem razão sobre isso e não me deixa dar uma lição nele – disse Aline guardando a varinha a contra-gosto, e ainda teve que aturar Douglas olhando-a com um misto de triunfo e provocação durante o resto da noite.

Como não havia mais perigo em andar pelo castelo à noite as seções de treino estavam mais regulares, e pouco antes do dia das bruxas Cinthia conseguiu se transformar completamente em um guaxinim peludinho e felpudo.

- Que bonitinha! – disse Aline. – Parece mesmo um bichinho de pelúcia!

Cinthia pareceu não ter gostado do comentário, já que arreganhou os dentes e fez um som parecido com um rosnado baixo.

- Achei que a marca registrada dela seria o chapeuzinho, mas não tem nada parecido. – comentou Douglas.

- É mesmo. – disse Fred. – Tente achar uma característica. – disse ele para Cinthia, e a menina (ou guaxinim) começou a andar em círculos. Os quatro fizeram força para não rir, mas pararam quando Cinthia começou a apontar para o próprio peito. Tinha uma manchinha em forma de gota no meio, levemente para a esquerda. Era pequena, e Jorge se aproximou um pouco para ver melhor.

- Que gracinha! – disse ele passando o dedo na manchinha, mas Cinthia mordeu o dedo dele. – Ai! O que foi que eu fiz?

Cinthia voltou ao normal e parecia um pouco embaraçada. – Er... desculpa. Foi instinto de auto-preservação, eu acho. É que isso é uma marquinha de nascença que eu tenho, e peço para que nunca mais mecham nela, OK?

- Por que? – perguntou Jorge com o dedo na boca. Ele não sabia que dentes de guaxinim eram tão afiados.

- Porque... porque... o lugar que ela fica... sabe... não preciso continuar a frase, né?

- Oh. Foi mal – disse Jorge corando levemente, mas ninguém notou e ele logo voltou ao normal.

- Agora só falta você, Douglas – disse Fred.

- Podem perder as esperanças – disse Aline balançando a cabeça. – Acho que o inferno congela antes de vermos a transformação completa dele.

- Falou aquela que nem consegue se transformar em uma galinha decente – revidou Douglas.

- Galinha é a tua vizinha!

- E sabe que é verdade? Você não sabe quantos homens diferentes aparecem por lá em um mês, e olha que ela é casada.

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

- Vocês podiam formar uma dupla, sabe, Galinha e Carijó.

- Já chega! Eu vou te dar uma bifa, e sem usar magia!

No resto daquela noite, Fred, Jorge e Cinthia tiveram muito trabalho em separar Douglas e Aline. Na verdade, só Aline deu trabalho, já que o tempo todo tentava avançar em Douglas, e Fred e Jorge tinham que segurar a menina. Cinthia fez um feitiço temporário para que Douglas não falasse, e só então conseguiram acalmar Aline o suficiente para voltarem para os dormitórios em segurança.

Para aqueles que pensaram que Douglas conseguiria se transformar pouco depois, estão enganados. Ele ainda precisava progredir na transformação parcial, e precisava de pelo menos dois meses e meio para chegar ao final.

Depois do dia das bruxas, que foi também a primeira visita a Hogsmeade do ano, Fred e Jorge não puderam deixar de notar nos treinos de quadribol que Harry estava bem deprimido. E depois da derrota da Grifinória para a Lufa-Lufa então, os gêmeos não sabiam dizer se o mais deprimido era Harry por causa da vassoura perdida ou eles mesmos por terem perdido uma partida para Cedrico Diggory, que havia se tornado o capitão do time naquele ano. Pelo menos a Corvinal derrotou Lufa-Lufa no final de novembro, e além de Harry ter achado aquilo bom, Cinthia não parou de comemorar por três dias.

Mas ainda estavam preocupados com Harry, e foram falar com Rony, que disse o que eles esperavam ouvir, e também que Harry não tinha autorização para ir até Hogsmeade, e os gêmeos queriam fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. E em um final de tarde de domingo resolveram falar com os outros três sobre dar o mapa para o garoto.

- Mas isso só vai mete-lo em confusão – protestou Aline. – Vocês viram no Semanário da Bruxa e no Profeta Diário que Sírius Black ainda está foragido _e_ atrás de Harry. Se ele fosse para Hogsmeade ficaria sem a proteção de Dumbledore, e vocês sabem que isso é muito perigoso.

- E você quer que nós deixemos ele deprimido o ano inteiro? – defendeu-se Jorge.

- O Harry não é tão burro a ponto de se arriscar muito. – disse Fred - E podemos até ficar de olho nele.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – disse Cinthia – Sírius Black é muito perigoso, e o Harry só teve problemas desde o primeiro ano em que entrou em Hogwarts.

- Só queremos que ele esqueça esses problemas e se divirta um pouco.

- É capaz do garoto ficar neurótico se continuar trancado no castelo por mais um fim de semana sem Hogsmeade.

- Douglas, você concorda com a gente, não é mesmo?

Até agora Douglas estava encostado em uma das paredes da sala que usavam para os treinos de animagia, de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa. Só levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Fico neutro. Se eu fosse o Harry, com certeza ia querer ir a Hogsmeade de qualquer jeito. Mas não posso deixar de concordar com a Cinthia e a Mini Minerva (Aline não gostou de ser chamada assim): é muito arriscado e perigoso tirar o Harry da proteção de Dumbledore, ainda mais que tem dementadores em volta de Hogwarts inteira. Isso garante a proteção dele.

- Mas tem dementadores em Hogsmeade também! – disse Fred. – Ele vai estar seguro, de uma certa maneira. Seria até melhor para a saúde dele se não tivesse dementadores por lá.

- E vocês estão esquecendo que o Harry não é bobo, ele vai saber se virar. Já enfrentou Vocês-Sabem-Quem três vezes, com certeza pode escapar de Sírius Black.

- Vocês não querem ver uma pessoa feliz?

Fred e Jorge estavam com olhares tão pidões que até Aline se comoveu. Ela pensou nos professores que estariam por perto, e pensou que Harry era mesmo um bruxo esperto. Ora, o Mapa do Maroto podia até ajudar Harry a escapar de Sírius Black. No fundo sabia que estava apenas arranjando desculpas para se convencer a dar o mapa, mas fingiu que não havia problema algum.

- Tudo bem. Eu concordo em dar o mapa para ele. Nós não precisamos mais mesmo, já sabemos todas as passagens decor.

- Fale só por você – disse Cinthia. – Tem pelo menos umas cem passagens secretas naquele mapa, e eu mal sei quais são as passagens pelos corredores normais.

- Mas como nós quatro sabemos todas as passagens, não faz mal passarmos o mapa para outra pessoa, não é? – perguntou Jorge esperançoso.

- É, eu acho que não.

- Mas por que vocês não dão para o Rony, que é irmão de vocês? – perguntou Douglas.

- Porque ele não ia saber usar o mapa direito, e o Harry precisa mais dele que o Roniquinho.

- Então tá. – disse Douglas se desencostando da parede. - Mas não acham que precisamos deixar algum tipo de marca no mapa.

- Pra quê? – perguntou Aline.

- Para deixar alguma recordação em Hogwarts depois que sairmos, Srta. Emplumada.

- Que tal alguma coisa como uma frase atrás do mapa – sugeriu Cinthia.

- Mas precisamos de um nome, como os Marotos fizeram. – disse Fred.

- Que tal Os Ladinos! – disse Aline. – Significa pessoa esperta, astuta.

- Então vamos precisar deixar a Cinthia de fora do grupo – disse Douglas.

- Digo o mesmo de você, _esperto_.

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma – disse Jorge pegando o mapa e colocando-o de costas na mesa. – Que tal escrevermos "Os Ladinos passaram por aqui!"?

- E em baixo assinarmos com os nossos apelidos – completou Fred.

- Eu gostei. – disse Aline.

Jorge escreveu a frase e ofereceu a pena para Aline assinar.

- As garotas primeiro.

No final todos haviam assinado e ficaram contemplando o mapa.

_Os Ladinos passaram por aqui – turma de 1989._

_Emplumada, a mais inteligente de Hogwarts._

_"E não duvidem disso ou eu lanço uma azaração!"_

_Pelúcia, a mestra dos números._

_"Eu esqueci o que ia escrever..."_

_Garra, o mais bonitão do grupo._

_"Como é bom ser eu!"_

_Bigodes e Focinho, os gêmeos inigualáveis._

_"Não tem ninguém igual a gente!"_

_"Não tem ninguém igual a gente!"_

- Quanta besteira! – comentou Aline.

- Realmente, é uma mentira atrás da outra – disse Douglas em tom de mofa.

- Malfeito feito! – disse Fred, e, para a surpresa de todos, a mensagem que eles deixaram desapareceu com os outros escritos. – Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! – disse ele só para testar, e a mensagem apareceu novamente, junto com os desenhos do mapa. – Malfeito feito!

Mas dessa vez apareceu uma mensagem que se apagou logo em seguida:

_"Decida-se logo, panacão!"_

- Agora vamos no livrar mesmo de você! – disse Jorge para o mapa.

- Dêem para o Harry quando chegar a próxima visita a Hogsmeade – sugeriu Aline. – Vai ser pouco antes do fim do trimestre, e ele vai adorar receber um presente de Natal adiantado.

- Enquanto isso podemos usa-lo! – disse Douglas.

- Mas nós já vimos tudo de interessante que se tem para ver em Hogwarts – disse Cinthia. – Só precisaríamos do mapa para esquivar dos professores, mas não temos para onde ir.

- Aí é que você se engana! – disse Fred. – Sabemos de algo que ainda podemos fazer com o mapa.

- Uma última aventura juntos... - disse Jorge olhando para o pergaminho em cima de uma mesa. – Para nos despedirmos disso aí com estilo!

- No que é que os dois estão pensando? – perguntou Aline apreensiva.

- Bom... lembram quando fomos falar com o nosso irmão? – disse Fred.

- E como não lembrar? – disse Douglas – Vocês demoraram um século.

- É que ficamos falando com ele, sabe – disse Jorge. – Ele deixou escapar uma informação muito útil relacionada a aranhas e sem pressioná-lo, claro, ele nos contou algo muito interessante.

- Ele disse que tem aranhas gigantes na Floresta proibida! – disse Fred entusiasmado.

- Aranhas gigantes...? – Cinthia não gostou muito da idéia.

- Mas não tem perigo! – disse Jorge. – A chefona das aranhas é bem legal com os humanos, só o que temos a fazer é dizer que somos amigos do Hagrid.

- O que essa aranha tem a ver com o Hagrid? – perguntou Douglas.

- Não é óbvio? – disse Aline. – Provavelmente ela já foi o bichinho de estimação dele, conhecendo o Hagrid como nós o conhecemos.

- De que tamanho vocês disseram que eram as aranhas? – perguntou Cinthia. Ainda não estava totalmente OK com a idéia.

- Nós não dissemos – respondeu Fred. – Mas o Roniquinho nos contou que umas tem por volta de dois metros.

- Dois metros?! E o que vocês pretendem fazer exatamente?

- Vamos até a Floresta Proibida ver se elas existem mesmo – disse Jorge casualmente. – O Rony morre de medo de aranhas, e pode muito bem ter exagerado um pouco, você sabe. Vai ver elas tem dois centímetros, e não dois metros.

- Mas vocês não vão mesmo! – disse Aline. – Como monitora, eu proíbo vocês de entrarem na Floresta Proibida. Nem os dementadores chegam perto dela! E se as aranhas tiverem mesmo dois metros?

- Não tem, não – disse Fred fazendo pouco caso. – Você vai ver como não tem perigo nenhum. E é até melhor que os dementadores não fiquem rondando por lá. Vai ser divertido!

- Eu vou! – disse Douglas. – Qualquer coisa para quebrar a rotina da escola.

- Eu acho que a rotina já foi quebrada quando a Mulher Gorda foi atacada por Sírius Black, fazendo todos os alunos dormirem no salão principal por uma noite, e quando os dementadores invadiram o campo de quadribol arruinando a nossa vitória! E ainda precisamos substituir a Mulher gorda da entrada pelo maluco do Sir Cadogan. O melhor que temos a fazer é continuar no castelo, onde é seguro. Eu não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso!

- Ah, Aline, pode ser que não tenha nada mesmo – Aline se espantou que Cinthia tivesse dito aquilo. Estava falando da segurança justamente para ter pelo menos ela do seu lado, mas pelo visto não funcionou. – Provavelmente nós nem encontremos aranha nenhuma. E eu preciso parar de ser tão medrosa; que melhor maneira de curar isso do que com um tratamento intensivo na Floresta Proibida?

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo... - Aline fechou os olhos e pôs uma das mãos sobre o coração, como se quisesse reunir coragem para falar algo. – Eu vou tirar pontos da Grifinória e da Corvinal se vocês insistirem. E dessa vez eu estou falando sério, _muito sério_.

- Mas Aline, o que tem de mais... - começou Jorge.

- Pode dizer adeus a dois pontos da Grifinória, Jorge. – disse Aline como se aquilo tivesse doído mais nela do que neles. – E nem mais um pio sobre isso, por favor.

- Mas quem tem o costume de piar por aqui não é você? – disse Douglas.

- Um, dois, três, quatro... - começou Aline.

- O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Fred.

- Ela está contando até dez para ver se consegue se acalmar – disse Cinthia. – Eu sugeri a ela que fizesse isso quando fosse explodir de raiva, sabem.

- ... nove, dez! Isso acabou de salvar a sua vida, sabia? – disse ela para Douglas.

- Que meda... - disse Douglas. - Vamos ver o que tem de janta, ou daqui a pouco vão estranhar a nossa falta.

No caminho para o salão principal, os cinco surpreenderam uma cena muito bonitinha, mas só na opinião de Cinthia e Aline. Para Fred, Jorge e Douglas aquela era uma cena do tipo "perdi todo o respeito que ainda tinha pelo capitão do time da Grifinória".

Eles pegaram Olívio e Luciana se beijando bem na entrada do salão! Já havia se passado quase um minuto quando os dois se deram conta de que tinham espectadores, e tanto a brasileirinha quanto Olívio ficaram vermelhos.

- Arrumem um quarto vocês dois! – disse Fred brincando.

- Aline, você não vai dar uma de Percy e descontar pontos por isso, vai? Já perdemos uns quinze pontos esse mês, para cada casa. – disse Luciana, e Fred, Jorge, Douglas e Cinthia olharam para Aline como quem diz _"você vai?"_

- Ah, não. Nem esquente por isso.

- Agora eu mudei minha opinião sobre os monitores – disse Olívio enquanto se afastava pelo corredor com Luciana. Os outros foram para o salão principal, mas Fred, Jorge e Douglas haviam perdido o apetite.

- Vocês tem certeza que não vai ter problema nenhum? – dizia Cinthia para os três em um sussurro. Eles quatro estavam esperando Aline pegar os deveres de casa que tinha (e pelo visto eram muitos, já que deu tempo de Cinthia alimentar a gatinha dela a ainda trazer os próprios deveres) no salão principal. A maioria das pessoas já havia saído, mas algumas, como eles, continuaram para estudar.

- Sem problemas mesmo – disse Jorge. – É só não falarmos nada que ela não vai ter o que desconfiar.

- Não me parece justo – continuou Cinthia.

- Porque não é mesmo – disse Douglas. – Mas é a única maneira de irmos ver essas tais aranhas sem perdermos pontos.

- OK. Mas se alguma coisa der errado e ela descobrir, a responsabilidade é todinha de vocês.

- Ou você está nessa com a gente, ou te deixamos no castelo – disse Fred.

- Tá certo. Mas sem brincadeirinhas no meio do caminho, tá.

- À uma em ponto nós vamos estar te esperando na saída da Grifinória – informou Jorge. – O Mapa do Maroto e a capa da invisibilidade já estão com você, e não esqueça de fazer o feitiço de aumento.

- Combinado.

Os quatro pegaram os livros e abriram como se aquela conversa não tivesse acontecido. Quando Aline chegou ficou contente em ver que até mesmo o "Tosco idiota" estava estudando sem ela precisar mandar. Mal ela sabia que eles planejaram ir até a Floresta Proibida sem ela, e nenhum dos quatro soltou alguma pista disso enquanto estudavam. Douglas tomou o cuidado de não irritar Aline naquela noite.

À uma hora em ponto, Cinthia já estava na frente do retrato do Sir Cadogan, que dormia a sono solto com um barril de cerveja como travesseiro, a sua montaria estava vigiando no lugar dele. Ela viu no mapa os pontinhos de Douglas, Fred e Jorge se aproximarem do retrato, e eles o empurraram com cuidado para não acordar o cavaleiro bebum.

- Você já está aí? – perguntou Fred num sussurro para o nada à sua frente, e Cinthia tirou a capa depois de ver no mapa se não tinha ninguém vindo pelo corredor.

- Estou aqui. Vamos!

Os quatro entraram debaixo da capa e foram até a passagem mais próxima que levava até a orla da Floresta Proibida. Ao entrarem na passagem guardaram o mapa e a capa, já que não precisariam mais deles. Mas, se tivessem olhado o Mapa do Maroto com mais atenção, teriam visto no topo da escada que levava aos dormitórios femininos da Grifinória um pontinho intitulado "Aline Quadros". E teriam visto também que este pontinho os seguia.

- Conseguimos! – exclamou Douglas ao saírem da passagem e darem de cara com a cortina de árvores que se levantava diante deles tentando alcançar o céu cheio de estrelas. – Sem Mini Minerva para nos encher o saco, sem perder pontos para a casa, e o mais importante de tudo, sem Mini Minerva para nos encher o saco!

- Você já falou isso – comentou Jorge.

- Eu sei, mas é tão bom que merece ser repetido. Vamos logo, antes que algo muito trágico aconteça e nos impeça de ver as aranhas gigantes do Rony.

- Se eu pudesse, dava detenção para os quatro!

Eles não podiam acreditar, mas ela estava lá, em carne, osso e regulamentos. Aline havia alcançado o grupo de infratores e estava com as bochechas vermelhas de raiva, com as mãos na cintura e a varinha em uma delas. Ela havia amarrado o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo quando saiu da cama, e agora estava mais parecida do que nunca com a Profª McGonagall.

- Você é pior que praga de jardim! – disse Fred. – Volta pra cama e finge que nunca viu o que está vendo agora.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! Sou monitora, esqueceram?

- Você não deixa a gente esquecer – disse Douglas baixinho, só para si mesmo, mas Aline ouviu.

- E devem se lembrar também que eu ia tirar pontos de vocês se insistissem com isso, não é?

- Mas você não vai fazer isso, vai? – perguntou Cinthia tentando convencer Aline a fazer qualquer coisa, menos puni-los por aquilo.

- Se vocês concordarem em voltar para o castelo comigo eu não tiro pontos das casas.

- Há! Essa é boa! – disse Douglas dando as costas para a garota e entrando na floresta. – Você não quer é tirar um monte de pontos da Grifinória, já que somos três e a penalidade por explorar a Floresta Proibida é muito grande.

Fred, Jorge e Cinthia seguiram Douglas já que Aline estava blefando desde o começo. Os três usaram "lumus" para poderem enxergar dentro da floresta. É certo que Cinthia não queria deixar a amiga zangada, mas a sua curiosidade a forçava a ficar do lado dos garotos.

Aline ficou estática com a atitude deles por alguns segundos, e correu floresta adentro para traze-los de volta.

- Voltem aqui! Vocês tem que voltar para o castelo, ou eu vou chamar um professor!

- Se você fizesse isso teria que explicar por quê não fez isso antes, e eles vão tirar pontos de você também por sair da torre da Grifinória. – continuou Douglas tentando chantagear Aline. – E você não quer arriscar o seu cargo de monitora, não é mesmo.

- Não é bem assim – disse Aline quase correndo para acompanhar os passos deles. – A Profª McGonagall vai entender que eu estava tentando traze-los de volta para o castelo antes que algo muito grave acontecesse com vocês – disse Aline sendo extremamente sincera, quase suplicando para que eles voltassem.

- Se você não quer vir com a gente, então volte para o castelo – disse Douglas sem se importar com a garota.

- Tudo bem. Então tá. Se é assim que vocês querem, eu volto para o castelo. Vou voando, é mais rápido.

Os quatro continuaram andando para dentro da floresta enquanto Aline usava uma clareira para se transformar, mas ao invés de ouvirem o farfalhar de asas costumeiro das corujas eles ouviram um pio agudo de dor. Eles se viraram para trás e viram uma aranha enorme, muito maior que eles, preta e com longas patas peludas. E presa nas presas do bicho gigante estava Aline, novamente na sua forma humana.

Douglas tomou a dianteira dos outros e, inconscientemente, se transformou em um enorme urso marrom. Ele se apoiou nas duas patas de trás, ficando maior que a aranha, e o bicho recuou alguns passos diante da figura ameaçadora do urso. Com um urro, Garra avançou no bicho e, com apenas uma patada, conseguiu arrancar as presas que prendiam Aline. A garota caiu no chão de costas, enquanto a aranha pisoteava enlouquecida para trás e para frente, soltando estalidos de dor por ter tido as presas arrancadas.

O garoto se transformou novamente em humano e arrastou Aline para longe da aranha enfurecida antes que ela fosse esmagada. Das suas costas, ele pôde ouvir dois feitiços _"estupefaça"_ serem lançados em meio aos estalidos, e a aranha gigante tombou, fazendo o chão em volta tremer com a queda.

Aline sacudiu a cabeça, parecia ter ficado um pouco tonta com a queda, e levantou os olhos para Douglas, que estava debruçado sobre ela com uma expressão preocupada.

- Eu podia ter me virado sozinha, sabia?

- Mas é uma mal-agradecia! – disse ele mudando a expressão de preocupado para meio zangado.

- Eu não pedi para você me salvar!

- Gente, eu odeio ser estraga prazeres e tudo mais – os dois ouviram a voz de Cinthia vindo de algum ponto atrás dos gêmeos, perto de uma grande árvore -, mas acho que estamos cercados.

Fred e Jorge levantaram as varinhas para iluminar melhor a clareira em que estavam e viram algumas dúzias de aranhas menores, talvez com um metro ou menos, fechando o cerco em volta deles. Douglas ajudou Aline a se levantar e ficaram um de costas para o outro, as varinha apontadas para as aranhas que se aproximavam lentamente. Fred e Jorge fizeram o mesmo. Cinthia mal conseguia se manter em pé, e estava se apoiando na árvore atrás de si para não cair.

_"A árvore!"_ pensou Cinthia começando a subir nela.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Fred confuso.

- Eu tive uma idéia! Esperem um pouco.

Com muita agilidade, Cinthia subiu bem alto na árvore, à uma altura que ela achava segura e se sentou em um dos galhos, pensando.

- Tenha uma idéia útil! – disse Jorge para apressa-la. As aranhas estavam a quase três metros do grupo no chão.

- Eu estou pensando! Como era mesmo aquele feitiço... como era...? Lembrei! _Aranha exumai_!

Com um movimento rápido da varinha, Cinthia apontou para uma das aranhas que estava bem próxima de Aline e um feixe amarelo e luminoso atingiu-a. A aranha caiu um metro para trás, e as suas companheiras se afastaram um pouco.

- Usem o mesmo feitiço! – disse Cinthia para os outros. – É só fazer assim com a varinha – disse ela usando o feitiço mais uma vez em uma aranha que se aproximou perigosamente de Jorge.

As aranhas ficaram furiosas com a morte das companheiras e avançaram no grupo, emitindo estalidos ameaçadores enquanto atacavam. Mas quanto mais avançava, mais aranhas tombavam, e elas logo perceberam que não poderiam ganhar dos cinco garotos. As que continuaram vivas bateram em retirada, e Douglas, Fred e Jorge ainda pegaram algumas que haviam ficado para trás.

- Foi uma batalha e tanto! – disse Douglas enxugando o suor da testa de nervoso e cansaço.

Fred e Jorge se aproximaram da aranha maior, e Fred cutucou-a com o pé.

- Será que essa aqui morreu mesmo?

- Acho que sim – disse Jorge olhando-a de perto. – A queda foi bem grande.

- Parabéns Cinthia! – disse Aline se aproximando do pé da árvore em que a outra estava. – Feitiçozinho útil.

- Nem fale! Eu vou descer – disse Cinthia se levantando para descer.

Mas ela não viu que uma sombra escura se movia no tronco da árvore um pouco acima de sua cabeça. Enquanto passava para um galho mais baixo, a aranha pulou sobre ela, e Cinthia escorregou.

- Cinthia! – gritou Aline, chamando a atenção dos garotos.

Cinthia ainda conseguiu se segurar em um dos galhos, mas a aranha se salvou com ela. Sentiu uma picada queimar o seu ombro esquerdo, e logo aquele braço ficou ardendo com o veneno que estava se espalhando pela sua corrente sangüínea. A dor era muito forte, e Cinthia não conseguia mais usar o braço esquerdo para se segurar no galho. Ela ficou se sustentando só com o braço direito, mas o veneno estava se espalhando absurdamente rápido e deixando todo o seu corpo dormente.

- _Aranha_... - ela ouviu Aline dizer, a voz da amiga parecia muito apagada e distante.

- Não! – ela ouviu outra voz apagada, dessa vez de Douglas. – Você pode acertar a Cinthia.

Cinthia tentou dizer que não tinha problema usar o feitiço, que ele só funcionava em aranhas, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. A aranha em suas costas era muito pesada, e o veneno continuava a fazer efeito. A mão dela escorregou, e Cinthia desmaiou ainda no ar, não sentindo dor ao cair no chão.

A aranha se soltou dela pouco antes de chegar ao solo e sentiu que estava encurralada. Começou a dar estalidos ameaçadores para afugentar os quatro garotos que se aproximavam, mas ela tinha apenas sessenta centímetros de altura no máximo. Depois de eliminarem a aranha de dois metros, aquela não representava uma ameaça muito _grande_.

- Ah, fica quieta! _Aranha exumai_! – disse Fred, atirando a aranha contra a árvore.

- Ela desmaiou – disse Aline se ajoelhando ao lado de Cinthia. – E a aranha a picou. Vejam! – Aline apontou para os dois furos ensangüentados na roupa de Cinthia, na altura do ombro. – Temos que leva-la até a enfermaria, e rápido!

Jorge carregou Cinthia até o castelo, tomando muito cuidado no caso dela ter quebrado algum osso. Madame Pomfrey não ficou nada feliz em ser acordada no meio da noite, e menos contente ainda quando eles disseram que uma das aranhas da Floresta Proibida havia picado a menina.

Cinthia abriu os olhos, mas ainda estava vendo tudo embaçado. Ela viu duas formas avermelhadas à sua frente, e a primeira coisa que veio na sua mente foram as aranhas. _"As aranhas! O que eu estou fazendo deitada_?_"_ Cinthia se levantou bruscamente, e bateu a testa naqueles dois borrões ruivos.

- Ai! – ela ouviu duas vozes familiares exclamarem.

_"Não se parecem com aranhas"_ pensou ela, e sua visão voltou a entrar em foco.

- Ainda bem que você tem cabeça dura! – disse Fred.

Fred e Jorge massageavam as testas, cada um de um lado de Cinthia. Ela viu também Aline e Douglas ao lado da cama. _"Cama_?_"_ Cinthia só se lembrava da aranha na Floresta proibida, e lá não tinha mais que árvores. Olhou em volta e reconheceu a enfermaria da escola, com uma fileira de camas bem arrumadinhas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Cinthia, e ela sentiu uma dor aguda no abdômen.

- Tinha uma aranha escondida na árvore, e você foi picada, além de ter caído da árvore – disse Aline. – E nós tivemos que te trazer para a enfermaria.

- E quebrei uma costela na queda, não foi? – perguntou Cinthia.

Ela olhou para a janela ao lado da cama e ficou surpresa em ver o pôr-do-sol no lugar do céu estrelado que esperava encontrar.

- Já faz algum tempo que você está na enfermaria – disse Jorge acompanhando o olhar dela. – Você perdeu dois dias de aula.

- Acho que perdi o medo de aranhas e alturas também, só pela sorte de ter saído viva daquilo.

Fred e Jorge se sentiram mal em ter convencido os outros a procurarem as "supostas" aranhas gigantes. Aline só não falou _"eu não disse"_ porque os gêmeos já estavam muito mal com aquilo.

- Alguém lembrou de dar comida para a Nina?

- Eu avisei a Luciana logo no café da manhã – disse Aline. – Daí já aproveitei para contar o que aconteceu com você na Floresta Proibida.

- Hum, tá. Mas para a Madame Pomfrey vocês não contaram que fomos até a Floresta Proibida, não é? – disse Cinthia já imaginando o que viria disso. – Por favor, digam que vocês inventaram uma desculpa como "ela foi picada por uma aranha de jardim e caiu da cama".

- Não tinha como inventar uma desculpa dessas – disse Jorge. – Pomfrey perguntou o que tinha acontecido com você, e nós dissemos que você foi picada por uma aranha, e ela perguntou que tipo de aranha, e nós tivemos que dizer que era uma das aranhas da Floresta Proibida para que ela desse o antídoto certo. Depois ela achou uma fratura na sua costela e perguntou de novo o que tinha acontecido. Se disséssemos que você tinha caído da cama ela não ia acreditar.

- Depois de te medicar ela chamou a Profª McGonagall – disse Fred. – E ela não acreditou quando eu disse que estávamos coletando espécies raras de bromélias noturnas para a aula de Herbologia.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – disse Cinthia se recostando no travesseiro novamente e colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. – Detenção! E menos cinqüenta pontos para cada um!

- Acertou em parte – disse Douglas. – Você só esqueceu de dizer que a Mini Minerva Monitorazinha Super-Perfeita escapou da detenção por ser a monitora mais puxa-saco da história de Hogwarts.

- Pare com isso, seu amargurado! – disse Aline. – Em _"Hogwarts, uma história"_ está escrito que a monitora mais puxa-saco foi uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, lá por volta de 1834...

- Poupe-nos! – exclamou Douglas com ganas de esmagar o pescocinho de Aline para ver se ela parava de falar.

- Já sabem qual vai ser a detenção? – perguntou Cinthia antes que precisasse fazer companhia para Aline e Douglas na enfermaria.

- A McGonagall disse que, assim que você tiver alta, ela vai nos passar a detenção – disse Jorge. – Por isso, trate de ficar um bom tempo na enfermaria.

- Você sabe que Madame Pomfrey cura fraturas bem rápido, e me sinto muito melhor por causa do antídoto. Em pouco tempo eu vou estar tirando essas bandagens.

- Você sabe o significado de "fingir"? – sugeriu Fred.

- Mas eu não quero me atrasar nos estudos – disse Cinthia indignada. - Se eu demorar demais não vou conseguir acompanhar o resto da turma.

- Ô Aline! O que foi que você fez com ela? – perguntou Douglas como se Aline fosse culpada de alguma coisa.

- Lavagem cerebral – disse ela sarcástica. – Não começa, tá.

- A gente perdeu mesmo cinqüenta pontos cada? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Mas foi pior para a gente, que perdemos duzentos pontos para a Grifinória – disse Jorge com uma voz de além-túmulo. – Temos que nos esforçar muito para conseguir esses pontos de volta.

- Aline, trate de praticar o seu puxa-saquismo em tempo integral de agora em diante – disse Fred como se fosse um general comandando um batalhão preparado para ir à guerra.

- Por que é que vocês também não bancam os puxa-sacos? – perguntou Aline cansada.

- Porque ninguém tem saco suficiente para isso – respondeu Douglas.

- Fale só por você – disseram Fred e Jorge juntos, fazendo todos rirem.

Cinthia pousou os olhos na mesa de cabeceira da sua cama, e para a sua surpresa havia alguns cartões e doces nela. – O que é isso?

- Nós não fomos os únicos que notaram a sua ausência, sabia – disse Aline. – Mas também tem presentes nossos, caso você acordasse durante as aulas.

Cinthia pegou primeiro o cartão de Aline, que era um tanto extenso e vinha junto com um chaveirinho de guaxinim azul de pelúcia. O cartão de Douglas não era muito criativo, mas o presente podia ser considerado _original_.

- Bombas de bosta – disse Cinthia num tom um tanto mecânico ao abrir o pacote. – Não sei se acho engraçado ou se uso o presente em você, mas obrigada assim mesmo.

Fred e Jorge lhe deram cartões musicais que explodiam quando acabavam de cantar, idênticos, além de logros feitos por eles mesmos.

- Ainda estão na fase inicial – explicou Fred. – Temos alguns testes para fazer, mas logo estarão terminados.

- E eu sirvo de cobaia. Quanta consideração... - disse Cinthia brincando, mas achou mais seguro deixar os logros de lado e partiu para o próximo presente. Luciana havia deixado um grande cartão de melhoras e uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que Cinthia deixou para comer mais tarde.

- Olha só que bonitinho!

Cinthia pegou uma caixa transparente com formato de nuvem, cheia de bombonzinhos de cereja. Dentro também tinha um cartão de melhoras desejando que ela pudesse voltar logo para as aulas.

- É do Big! - disse ela depois de ler o cartão. – Que gentileza a dele. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer assim que sair daqui.

Antes que Cinthia pudessem ver os outros cartões, Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria e enxotou os quatro visitantes de lá, dizendo que precisava examinar a paciente já que Cinthia havia acordado. Os quatro insistiram em ficar só mais uns cinco minutinhos, mas Madame Pomfrey manteve o pé firme.

- Vocês poderão vê-la por bastante tempo assim que ela sair, o que não deve passar de amanhã à tarde.

Eles deram vivas à isso, e ouviram Cinthia exclamar um "Legal!" da cama, e Madame Pomfrey voltou para examina-la. Mas isso significava que no dia seguinte receberiam as detenções também.


	36. Espírito natalino

**Capítulo 36 – Espírito natalino**

McGonagall parecia ter sido avisada da hora, minuto e segundos exatos em que Cinthia sairia da ala hospitalar, tão preciso foi o encontro da menina com a professora no corredor na hora do almoço. O olhar severo de McGonagall fez Cinthia seguí-la pelo corredor de cabeça baixa, sentindo vontade de tropeçar ali mesmo e quebrar uma perna só para voltara à enfermaria.

Fred, Jorge, Douglas e Aline estavam almoçando despreocupadamente, conversando sobre a terrível aula de poções que tiveram, quando McGonagall chamou os três garotos para acertar a detenção. Era a última quarta-feira de aula do trimestre, e isso significava que eles cumpririam a detenção ainda naquela semana.

A professora McGonagall levou-os até uma sala ligada ao salão principal, e com todo o alvoroço de fim de ano nas mesas ninguém notou a ausência deles.

- Suponho que os quatro colocaram os seus nomes na lista dos que vão ficar em Hogwarts durante o natal – começou ela, e todos afirmaram positivamente com a cabeça. – Pois bem, a detenção de vocês será arrumar a decoração de natal deste ano no castelo _inteiro_. Vocês tem permissão para usar magia, mas se fizerem alguma _gracinha_ na decoração tenham a certeza de que receberão uma detenção pior que esta. E não se preocupem com as doze árvores que serão colocadas no salão principal, sei que Hagrid pode arranjar um tempo para corta-las. Podem começar no primeiro díade férias, depois da visita a Hogsmeade deste sábado. Vão ter muito trabalho pela frente.

McGonagall abriu a porta para eles saírem, e os quatro formavam a figura perfeita de uma marcha fúnebre, andando de cabeças baixas e arrastando os pés. Fred e Jorge não deram muito crédito à detenção, tampouco Douglas, mas eles ficariam trabalhando o domingo inteiro.

Aline estava esperando por eles na mesa da Grifinória com uma expressão preocupadíssima.

- Oi Cinthia! Que bom que você já saiu da ala hospitalar – disse ela rapidamente, e emendou: - Qual foi a detenção que a Profª Minerva passou para vocês?

- Vamos ter que fazer toda a decoração de natal do castelo – respondeu Douglas.

- Decoração de Natal?! – Aline estava esperando algo como "limpar todas as lareiras sem usar magia" ou alguma coisa do gênero, mas não aquilo. – Que tipo de detenção é essa?

- Você não ouviu? – disse Fred. – _O castelo inteiro_! Você sabe o tamanho que isso aqui tem?

- Provavelmente ainda vamos estar decorando até a Páscoa! – disse Jorge se sentando.

- Bom, já que vocês não podem usar magia, acho que vai demorar bastante mesmo – disse Aline pensando melhor.

- Mas nós podemos usar magia sim – disse Cinthia se sentando também ao lado de Aline. – O problema vai ser achar os feitiços e encantamentos certos na biblioteca.

- Eu posso ajudar vocês um pouquinho – disse Aline lentamente. – Acho que eu sei em qual seção vocês podem achar as coisas certas, mas é só nisso que eu vou ajudar. A detenção é de vocês.

- Isso é que é dar uma _mãozinha_ – disse Douglas.

- Eu até poderia dar uma mãozona, mas ela acertaria a sua cara.

- Então eu ficaria te devendo duas desfeitas ao invés de uma.

Aline não entendeu bem o que Douglas quis dizer com aquilo, e os outros três não ligavam muito para as brigas ocasionais deles. Embora tenham terminado o almoço pacificamente, Aline continuou refletindo sobre aquilo tentando entender, mas com as aulas da tarde ela acabou se esquecendo.

- Nosso último dia de liberdade... - choramingou Fred no meio da Zonko's.

- Temos que poupar energia, irmão – disse Jorge no mesmo tom. – O trabalho será árduo.

- Façam-me o favor! Nós acabamos de chegar em Hogsmeade! – disse Aline enquanto escolhia o que iria comprar. – Não podem esquecer um pouquinho a detenção? Vocês já pegaram detenções piores que eu sei. E até que é divertido fazer a decoração de Natal.

- Vamos lá, se divirtam um pouco. – disse Cinthia já com os braços carregados. – Se é o nosso último dia de liberdade, vamos aproveitá-lo!

Fred e Jorge tiveram que concordar, afinal, não adiantava se lamentar. Era a detenção mais demorada que já pegaram, mas nem por isso o mundo ia acabar.

- O que vocês acham de passarmos na casa mais mal-assombrada da Inglaterra quando sairmos da Zonko's? – sugeriu Douglas.

- Eu disse "aproveitar", e não "desperdiçar" – disse Cinthia.

- Então o Três Vassouras seria uma opção melhor, não acham? – disse Aline indo pagar as suas coisas. Ela geralmente não comprava muita coisa na Zonko's.

- Na verdade, não – disseram os três garotos, mas Fred acrescentou depois de ver a cara de Cinthia: - Mas já que as senhoritas insistem...

- Um dia eu ainda chego perto daquela casa, mas hoje ainda está muito longe – disse Cinthia.

Assim que todos pagaram as suas compras, fizeram o sininho da loja tilintar com a saída deles. A neve lá fora caía em grandes flocos, cobrindo o chão e as casas em grossas camadas. Não havia nenhum aluno nas ruas de tão forte que nevava. Só passaram por uma ou duas pessoas, ou pelo menos era o que pareciam ser aqueles vultos no meio da cortina de neve. Eles andavam lentamente, contra o vento, e a camada de 40 centímetros no chão também não ajudava muito.

- Ora, ora, ora. Vejam se não é o Quinteto Quebrado.

Eles ouviram uma voz bem familiar às suas costas e três risadas de trasgos, e era uma voz nem um pouco bem-vinda, assim como o seu dono. Giovanni Pieri vinha subindo a rua atrás deles, e seus amiguinhos o acompanhavam.

- Estava demorando – disse Douglas. – Achei que você tivesse finalmente se olhado no espelho e visto o quão patético você é.

- Nós dois temos uma idéia bem diferente de "patético" – disse Giovanni olhando frio para Douglas, e logo depois mirando os cinco. – Para mim é patético ver três garotos da Grifinória, um idiota e dois pés-rapados, andando com uma Mini Minerva metida à besta e uma sangue-ruim tapada da Corvinal. Isso sim é patético: um grupo de derrotados.

Giovanni achava que ninguém faria nada como da última vez, e que eles não iriam atacar estando ele com os seus "guarda-costas" do lado, os três rindo como trasgos. Mas Fred e Jorge não iam deixar que ele chamasse Cinthia de sangue-ruim e se sair bem dessa, nem Douglas ia permitir que outra pessoa além dele mesmo chamasse Aline de Mini Minerva. Os três sabiam que McNair, Avery e Burkes estavam esperando com as varinhas no bolso e acabaram tendo a mesma idéia para surpreende-los.

Giovanni não viu direito por causa da nevasca que parecia até estar parando um pouco, mas de algum jeito haviam surgido três animais na rua entre ele e o quinteto patético, e os três estavam avançando nele e seus guarda-costas. Uma raposa, um coiote e um enorme urso marrom fizeram-no recuar, e ele acabou tropeçando nos seus três companheiros, caindo no chão de neve.

- Fred! Jorge! Douglas! Não façam isso! – Aline gritou.

- Agora ele sabe! – Cinthia apontou para Giovanni, que estava sentado na neve com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- E vocês não podem fazer nada a respeito – disse Giovanni se levantando enquanto Fred, Jorge e Douglas voltavam à forma humana. Os seus guarda-costas já haviam deviam estar correndo longe à essa altura, e Giovanni se virou para ir embora dali o mais rápido que pode, mas Douglas usou o feitiço da perna presa nele e Giovanni caiu no chão.

- Não pense que pode fugir assim tão fácil. Você fica!

- Não é bem assim. Se eu não quiser ficar, eu saio.

Giovanni fez um movimento mínimo com a mão e no segundo seguinte já empunhava a varinha na direção da cabeça de Douglas. Fred e Jorge ficaram do lado do amigo ameaçando Giovanni da mesma forma e Aline tomou a varinha dele.

- O que vocês vão fazer comigo? Me silenciar para sempre? – ele disse impertinente.

- Calado! – bradou Fred. – O melhor momento para você ficar em silêncio é agora.

A nevasca estava diminuindo com certeza, e logo os alunos e habitantes iriam sair nas ruas. Eles precisavam pensar em algo rápido.

- Se a gente soubesse de um jeito para fazer ele esquecer o que viu... - disse Jorge pensando alto.

- É isso! Jorge, você é um gênio! – exclamou Aline.

- Desde quando ele diz alguma coisa esperta? – disse Giovanni, mas Douglas aproximou a varinha de seu rosto fazendo-o calar.

- O que foi que eu disse? – perguntou Jorge sem prestar atenção no "prisioneiro".

- Fazer ele esquecer... só com um feitiço da memória! – disse Aline radiante, mas logo em seguida desanimou novamente. – Mas eu não sei esse feitiço.

- Há! Parece que o seu planinho tinha um furo – disse Giovanni. – Seria muito bom se os professores tivessem passado como dever de casa, não é.

- Mas eu sei fazer – disse Cinthia tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para Giovanni.

- Não me faça rir – disse ele com uma cara de desdém. – Uma sangue-ruim como você só vai errar o feitiço.

- _Obliviate!!!_

Cinthia nem quis saber de dar uma última palavra a Giovanni, com certeza não ia sair boa coisa mesmo. Ela apagou os últimos minutos da memória dele, e pela cara de bobo que ele ficou por algum tempo, pareceu ter funcionado.

- Vamos logo, antes que ele perceba que está com as pernas presas – disse Cinthia e os cinco saíram de lá.

Sem se afastarem muito, eles ouviram Giovanni gritar:

- Quem foi que me enfeitiçou?! Droga! Cadê aqueles três incompetentes? E aonde foi parar a minha varinha?! – Eles ainda puderam ouvir Giovanni reclamando através da nevasca.

- Até que funcionou – disse Aline.

- Você ainda está com a varinha dele, sabia? – disse Cinthia.

- Ah, isso. Ele pode precisar para desfazer o feitiço, né. Aqui vai!

Aline jogou a varinha para trás o mais longe que pode, e logo eles ouviram Giovanni reclamar de novo.

- Ai! Minha cabeça... de onde veio isso?

Fred, Jorge, Douglas, Aline e Cinthia riram durante todo o percurso até o Três vassouras, a ainda deram boas risadas lembrando disso enquanto tomavam as cervejas amanteigadas. Para o contento dos cinco, não encontraram Giovanni durante toda o resto da visita.

No dia seguinte eles acordaram muito tarde e as salas comunais vazias os lembraram que era o primeiro dia de férias. Pouco antes do almoço a Profª McGonagall veio falar com Fred, Jorge, Douglas e Cinthia.

- Tenho uma tarefa para cada um, e espero que todos mantenham os padrões que são esperados da decoração da escola. Sr. Berttapeli, você vai enfeitar as doze árvores de natal do salão principal. Srs. Weasley, vocês vão pendurar as serpentinas de azevinho nos corredores. E Srta. Christino, você vai cuidar das armaduras. Depois do almoço quero ver todos trabalhando. Srta. Quadros, quero falar com você por um instante.

Os quatro se afastaram, deixando Aline falando sozinha com a diretora da Grifinória. Na verdade, Aline quase não falava, ela só balançava a cabeça concordando com o que a professora dizia ou fazia algum comentário ocasional. Quando acabou, Aline se juntou aos quatro com uma cara radiante. Mas foi só para encontrar um Douglas pensativo na mesa do almoço.

- Não fale – disse ele. – Estou tentando bolar uma boa decoração para doze árvores de Natal que são grandes até mesmo para os padrões de Hagrid.

- Então tá. E vocês três, já sabem como vão arrumar a parte de vocês?

- A nossa não tem nenhum segredo – disse Fred. – Tudo o que temos que fazer é usar um vingardium leviosa e, quem sabe, um feitiço de aumento.

- Sem problemas – acrescentou Jorge.

- E de onde vocês acham que a serpentina vai aparecer? – disse Aline, e Fred e Jorge engoliram em seco. – Eu dou uma procurada na biblioteca depois do almoço, não se preocupem. E você Cinthia?

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia também. O que ela quer que eu faça com as armaduras, que coloque roupa de Papai Noel nelas?

- Ou você podia fazer elas cantarem – sugeriu Fred.

- Não seja bobo. Uma armadura cantando? Qual é que vai ser o som disso? No mínimo, pavoroso.

- Ah, você pensa em alguma coisa, tenho certeza! – disse Jorge se servindo de batatas.

- Eu ajudaria, mas inventar moda para armadura não é a minha especialidade – disse Aline.

Depois do almoço, Aline pegou emprestado o livro de feitiços que Cinthia havia emprestado do Profº Flitwick e achou um feitiço de como fazer aparecer serpentinas de azevinho da ponta da varinha, sendo que o bruxo podia controlar a serpentina como quisesse só com o pensamento. Ela mostrou a Fred e Jorge e se dirigiu ao salão principal para dar uma olhada no livro, que tinha muitos dos feitiços que o professor havia aprendido ao longo do tempo. Ela até achou aquele feitiço que Cinthia havia usado contra as aranhas e o da memória. "_Então é assim que ela descobriu como faze-los_" concluiu Aline, "_não é à toa que ela sabe tantos feitiços. Está tudo aqui!_"

Fred e Jorge começaram a decorar o sétimo andar com os mais bonitos desenhos que podiam fazer com aquelas serpentinas de folhas, e quando a Profª Minerva passou vistoriando deu-lhes os parabéns e alguns pontinhos pela criatividade. Mas ela também lembrou-os de que tinham mais seis andares para enfeitar, além do salão principal, as masmorras, etc. E que de preferência terminassem naquele dia. Que divertido...

Douglas estava tendo problemas com as doze árvores de Natal do salão principal, vazio àquela hora com a exceção de Aline. Ele simplesmente não sabia como enfeita-las! Se tivesse as bolinhas e pingentes à mão seria bem fácil coloca-las nas árvores, mas até isso ele precisava criar por meio de magia. Digamos que a imaginação dele não estava querendo ajudar naquele momento. Para a sua "sorte", Aline estava lá para dar uma opinião.

- Não faz mal se você fizer a decoração de todas igual, sabia? – dizia ela sentada da mesa da Grifinória, com os pés na cadeira ao lado e o enorme livro de feitiços aberto no colo.

- Eu sei, mas o problema é escolher a primeira decoração. Depois é só imitar nas outras.

- E nem imaginação para criar uma você tem?!

- Na verdade, eu imaginei tantas que está difícil escolher entre elas – disse Douglas fazendo questão de contrariar Aline, mas a garota não estava prestando atenção. Ela folheava o livro distraidamente enquanto falavam. – Você por acaso ouviu uma palavra do que eu dis...

- Aqui! – disse Aline sem ter ouvido Douglas. – Isso aqui pode te ajudar – disse ela andando até ele com o livro aberto. – Aqui tem um feitiço para conjurar enfeites de Natal, mas você vai ter que escolher na sua cabeça o enfeite.

Douglas leu as instruções de execução do feitiço, não parecia difícil apesar de só conjurar um enfeite de cada vez. Mas qual seria o enfeite? Ele ficou olhando para Aline como se estivesse nela a resposta.

- Por acaso você achou alguma coisa na minha cara? – disse ela impaciente.

- Uma espinha – disse ele olhando com um pouco mais de atenção, e emendou antes que Aline dissesse alguma coisa (que provavelmente seria para dar uma bronca nele): – É isso! Aline, você acaba de me dar uma idéia para a decoração dessas árvores.

- Se você colocar mini vulcões nela eu juro que vou...

- Não é isso. Estrelas! – disse ele se virando para a árvore imaginando como ela ficaria. - Acho que as árvores vão ficar ótimas com estrelas douradas. O que você acha? Aline?

Mas a garota não estava mais lá, apenas o livro que ela segurava estava aonde ela deveria estar, aberto no chão na página do feitiço. Douglas ficou preocupado com o sumiço de Aline. Como pode ela ter desaparecido de repente sem dizer nada?

Tentando afastar aquilo da cabeça, Douglas começou a conjurar várias estrelinhas douradas, que, por causa do feitiço, já apareciam com os fios para pendurar na árvore. Depois de formar uma pilha consideravelmente grande, Douglas começou a pendurar as estrelas com o _vingardium leviosa_, mas quase deixou cair algumas delas pensando se o sumiço de Aline não havia sido algo sério. E se o feitiço de memória que a Cinthia havia usado no Pieri não funcionou direito e ele estivesse se vingando? Não, ele não havia ficado em Hogwarts no Natal, ele nunca ficava. Mas então...

- Nossa! Está ficando bonita!

Douglas se assustou com aquela voz de tão concentrado que estava, no trabalho e nos seus pensamentos, e acabou deixando uma das estrelas douradas se espatifar no chão. Ele se virou e viu Aline apanhando o livro de feitiços do chão, limpando os caquinhos de vidro que haviam pulado nas páginas.

- Onde é que você estava?!

- Na enfermaria – disse Aline casualmente.

- Por que? Você parecia estar bem.

- Eu só fui pegar uma poção de pus de bubotúberas com a Madame Pomfrey – disse Aline como se aquilo fosse totalmente corriqueiro e sem importância.

- Posso saber pra quê? – disse ele tentando se lembrar das aulas de herbologia que tiveram no ano anterior, quando eles tiveram aulas sobre bubo-alguma-coisa.

- Nada importante – disse Aline voltando para o seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória com o livro aberto no colo. – Ah, antes que eu esqueça: _reparo_!

A estrela que Douglas havia quebrado se refez instantaneamente, e ele a colocou na árvore. Se Aline não queria falar pra que diabos iria usar aquela tal poção, ele não iria forçar a barra, ainda mais que a garota estada segurando um enorme livro de feitiços, e bastava ela escolher um deles.

Mas quando Douglas estava enfeitando a árvore mais próxima do canto em que Aline estava sentada, ele finalmente lembrou da aula que a Profª Sprout deu sobre bubotúberas. O pus dela é usado em poções que acabam com a acne, mas... aquela espinhazinha na testa de Aline era quase imperceptível! Ela não precisava daquela poção, de jeito algum! Só para se certificar, Douglas disfarçou uma olhada atenta para o rosto da garota, e, sim, a espinhazinha não estava mais lá.

- Achou alguma coisa na minha cara de novo, Tosco? – Aline havia reparado que Douglas a estava olhando, e perguntou isso com muito orgulho.

- Não. Dessa vez não tem um assombroso mini vulcãozinho nela.

- É bom saber que você ainda se lembra das aulas de herbologia do ano passado – disse Aline sem querer dar continuidade à conversa, pois sabia que Douglas não a deixaria em paz. – Seria bom colocar menos estrelinhas, sabe. Este lado da árvore está inclinando com o peso delas.

Douglas havia ficado tanto tempo pensando na aula de Herbologia que nem havia reparado no trabalho que estava fazendo. Ele conseguiu fazer com que a árvore voltasse ao normal retirando metade das estrelinhas que havia colocado daquele lado, e continuou enfeitando as outras normalmente.

Mas ele não podia parar de pensar em uma coisa enquanto trabalhava: será que Aline se importava tanto assim com o que ele achava da cara dela? Nããão, a Mini Minerva apenas estava mostrando a vaidade básica de toda garota de quinze anos. É, devia ser isso mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Cinthia estava cuidando das armaduras espalhadas pelo castelo. Ah, "o que fazer com elas" também era um problema que a garota enfrentava, mas dessa vez a cara de Aline não iria ajudar. Quem sabe aquele livro de feitiços que ela estava lendo ajudasse em alguma coisa, mas, para seu azar, Cinthia não havia decorado todos os feitiços inúteis que haviam nele, sabe, daqueles que só se usa uma vez na vida.

A Profª McGonagall havia feito a garota começar a decorar as armadura a partir do primeiro andar, e depois ela passaria para os outros para não fazer muita bagunça com os gêmeos Weasley e esquecer que estava em detenção. Tudo bem, assim ela terminava mais rápido. Mas demorou pelo menos vinte minutos até a inspiração bater e ela ter uma idéia do que fazer com as ditas armaduras.

- Como eu não quero ouvir vocês cantando, vou fazer vocês substituírem as tochas dos corredores!

O primeiro feitiço que Cinthia tentou fez uma das armaduras pegarem fogo! Rapidamente ela usou o _finite incantatem_ e a armadura voltou ao normal, mas ficou um pouquinho chamuscada.

- Outro feitiço... um que funcione direito dessa vez... - disse ela pensando alto. – Já sei! _Lumus voltiformi!_

Aquele também não funcionou como Cinthia queria. Ao invés de emanar uma iluminação ambiente a armadura emitia uma luz de cegar os olhos.

- _Finite incantatem! Finite incantatem!_

Cinthia abriu os olhos, piscando um pouco por causa do choque, e voltou a pensar em um feitiço útil que funcionasse como ela queria.

- Talvez se eu não criar uma luz tão forte, que só fique por aí quando alguém passa, talvez funcione. _Iluminati passarela!_

A luz ficou dentro da armadura, e tinha uma tonalidade levemente lilás, quase branca. Cinthia se afastou dela para testar, e a luz ia diminuindo à medida que ela andava pelo corredor. Ela andou em direção da armadura e a luz voltou a aumentar com a aproximação de Cinthia. A garota deu pulinhos de satisfação e começou a lançar o feitiço nas outras armaduras do primeiro andar.

- Acho que vou colocar cores diferentes nos outros andares – disse Cinthia pensando em colocar as cores do arco-íris dentro das armaduras à medida que fosse subindo os andares, com o vermelho no sétimo andar, mas mantendo sempre a luz quase branca e fraca.

"Só espero que o feitiço acompanhe as outras pessoas também" pensou ela enquanto passava pelo quarto andar, onde usava uma luz levemente verde. Lá ela encontrou Fred e Jorge de divertindo à valer com as serpentinas de azevinho fazendo uma luta imaginária de cobras.

- Isso é que é estar de detenção – disse Cinthia parando para admirar a luta de cobras bem quando a serpentina de Fred desviou da de Jorge e amarrou o irmão, fazendo a serpentina dele cair derrotada.

- Só estamos espairecendo um pouco – disse Jorge se livrando da serpentina morta, deixando-a enrolada no chão a seus pés. – Quer tentar também?

- Ainda tenho metade desse andar para enfeitar – disse Cinthia desanimada – e é quase hora do jantar. Assim que terminar por aqui vou para o salão principal. Me acompanham?

- Claro! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok! Continuem pendurando azevinhos por aí.

Mas antes que pudesse sair, Cinthia sentiu uma daquelas serpentinas lhe prender e puxar para trás.

- Você está esquecendo de uma coisinha mínima – disse Fred. – Pequenininha mesmo.

- Você conhece a tradição aqui da Inglaterra, né – explicou Jorge. – Sempre que duas pessoas param embaixo de um galho de azevinho elas tem que se beijar.

- E nós enchemos o corredor de galhos de azevinho.

- Há, há, há. Muito engraçado - disse Cinthia se lembrando de alguns filmes estrangeiros de Natal que via no Brasil. – É, eu já vi isso em filmes, mas eu também sei que não se usa azevinho para isso, e sim visgo. Boa tentativa. Mas já que fazem questão de manter a tradição, eu posso dar uma _mãozinha_.

Cinthia conjurou um galho de visgo bem em cima dos dois com um dos feitiços que se lembrava do livro do Profº Flitwick. Ela só se lembrava dele porque a página estava em destaque, e agora ela sabia o porque daquilo.

- Divirtam-se! – disse ela saindo e virando em uma curva no corredor, com a cara de espanto dos dois gravada na memória.

_"Aqueles dois deviam estar entediados com a detenção mesmo"_ pensou Cinthia voltando a enfeitiça as armaduras.

- Qual é a diferença entre visgo e azevinho? – perguntou-se um Fred nada feliz apanhando o galhinho flutuante e picotando-o em quinhentos e cinqüenta e cinco mil pedacinhos.

Depois de terminarem de enfeitar todos os corredores do quarto andar, Fred, Jorge e Cinthia foram para o salão principal onde Douglas estava terminando de enfeitar a última das doze árvores de Natal. Durante o jantar, Aline não parou de falar em todos os feitiços úteis que achou naquele livro, além dos que não tinham utilidade alguma.

- Por que alguém iria querer conjurar um galho de visgo? – disse ela se servindo de bife. – E a página ainda estava destacada como _extremamente importante_. Esse professor tem cada esquisitice, vou te contar!

Cinthia não parava de tentar segurar o riso enquanto Aline falava, e Fred e Jorge tentavam disfarçar que não a viam olhando para os lados.

- Vocês estão bem? – disse Aline para os três. – Parecem um pouco distraídos.

- Não é nada – respondeu Cinthia. – Só lembramos de uma piada envolvendo visgos e azevinhos.

Depois do jantar, Fred, Jorge e Cinthia terminaram de decorar os três andares que lhes faltavam, mas por conseqüência foram dormir muito tarde. Douglas foi o primeiro a acordar no dormitório dos garotos, e acordou Fred e Jorge à sua maneira.

Ele aproveitou que as camas deles eram lado a lado balançou os gêmeos até eles dizerem "chega! Já acordamos!" e "de onde veio o terremoto?"

- Natal! – disse Douglas indo ver a sua pilha de pacotes.

Antes que Fred e Jorge pudessem se levantar da cama eles ouviram uma batida na porta e ela se abriu em seguida, deixando Aline entrar.

- Vocês ainda não levantaram? Andem logo! O cheirinho do café da manhã está chegando até a torre!

- É a sua imaginação – disse Douglas abrindo os seus presentes.

- Ah, é? Vai até a sala comunal dar uma olhada.

- Dar uma cheirada – disseram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo os outros rirem.

E era verdade! O cheirinho do café da manhã preparado pelos elfos domésticos na cozinha chegava até a sala comunal da Grifinória, e eles mal podiam imaginar como seria o almoço.

O cheirinho ia aumentando à medida que eles iam se aproximando do salão principal, assim como a imagem dos bolos nas mentes deles se concretizaram ao olharem para as mesas das casas. E Cinthia estava esperando-os no lugar de costume, já com um enorme pedaço de bolo de frutas na boca.

- Oi! – cumprimentou ela de boca cheia. – Feliz Natal!

Todo o trabalho (forçado) que tiveram que fazer, todo o esforço que empenharam na decoração de natal, valeu a pena no final das contas para terem um ótimo Natal, cercados pelas pessoas mais legais na face do planeta: Os Ladinos, eles mesmos! Era engraçado pensar que este era o primeiro Natal que passavam com esse nome, apesar de terem passados outros tantos juntos. O importante é que os Ladinos estavam comemorando o seu primeiro Natal, e teriam a sua primeira guerrinha de bolas de neve em algumas horas, e que Hogwarts precisava se cuidar em dobro dali em diante!


	37. Rivalidades em jogo

**Capítulo 37 – Rivalidades em jogo**

Assim que os alunos voltaram das férias logo depois do Ano Novo, Fred e Jorge recomeçaram também os treinos de quadribol. Quando descobriram que Harry havia ganhado uma Firebolt de Natal, e que ela havia sido confiscada, não puderam deixar de praguejar contra aquilo, provavelmente foram os que mais xingaram tudo e nada (depois de Olívio Wood, segundo contava Luciana). Mas às vésperas do jogo Grifinória x Corvinal a vassoura foi devolvida perfeitamente segura, intacta e impecável.

E todos estavam esperando para ver o desempenho dela no jogo, e muitos faziam até apostas, principalmente entre as pessoas das casas que iriam jogar.

- Eu não vou apostar! – dizia Cinthia irritada com a insistência de Fred e Jorge em fazerem uma aposta, provando que toda situação tem suas exceções.

- Isso porque você sabe que o Harry vai ganhar! – disse Fred empolgado.

- Não é verdade. A apanhadora da Corvinal, Cho Chang, é muuuito boa mesmo montando uma vassoura mais antiga. Vocês vão ver!

- Então aposta com a gente já que você tem certeza de que o seu time é melhor que o nosso – insistiu Jorge.

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada. Não sou Sibila Trelawney, sabiam? (Graças a Deus...)

- E desde quando aquela libélula gigante sabe de alguma coisa? – disse Douglas se lembrando de quando ela predisse que ele morreria no terceiro ano.

- O jogo vai começar daqui a pouco – disse Aline olhando no relógio. – É melhor vocês dois irem para o vestiário – disse ela para os gêmeos.

- Eu vou ficar na arquibancada da Corvinal – disse Cinthia. Ela sempre fazia isso quando Corvinal jogava. – Vou dar boa sorte pro Big e já vou para o campo com vocês.

Cinthia se afastou na direção da mesa da Corvinal e avistou Jonathan e Luciana. Deu boa sorte para ele e o garoto se dirigiu para o vestiário com os outros jogadores do time. Luciana acompanhou Cinthia, Aline e Douglas até as arquibancadas, e se separaram na hora de se juntar às torcidas respectivas de cada time.

O jogo se iniciou e as arquibancadas vibraram com os gritos das torcidas. Aline e Douglas haviam sentado perto do lugar em que Lino estava irradiando o jogo com muita animação.

- Foi dado início à partida, e a grande novidade é a Firebolt que Harry Potter está montando pelo time da Grifinória – Lino parecia estar mais animado que de costuma com a narração. – Segundo a _Qual Vassoura_, a Firebolt será a montaria escolhida pelos times nacionais para o Campeonato Mundial deste ano...

- Jordam, você se importa de nos dizer o que está acontecendo no campo?

Aline e Douglas não puderam deixar de rir com essa intromissão da Profª McGonagall.

- Certo, professora, eu só estava situando os ouvintes...

"A Firebolt, aliás, tem um freio automático e..."

- Jordam!

- OK, OK, Grifinória tem a posse da goles, Katie Bell da Grifinória está voando em direção à baliza...

- O Lino até que é um ótimo locutor – comentou Aline -, mas se distrai com muita facilidade, especialmente se é para fazer algum comentário à favor da Grifinória.

- Hã? – disse Douglas distraído enquanto admirava a Firebolt, mas logo voltou ao mundo real. – Ah, e você está reclamando do quê? Tenho a leve impressão de que você também foi selecionada para a Grifinória. É normal ter um pouco de favoritismo saudável em relação a melhor das casas de Hogwarts.

Nessa hora, Jonathan lançou um balaço a toda velocidade na direção de Harry, que havia avistado o pomo. Isso fez com que ele perdesse a bolinha dourada de vista. Houve um grande "ooooooh" de desapontamento da torcida da Grifinória, mas muitos aplausos da Corvinal para o seu batedor. Jonathan estava bem próxima da arquibancada em que estavam Cinthia e Luciana, e ele ouviu Cinthia parabenizá-lo.

- É ISSO AÍ! Muito bem Biguiiiiiii!!!

Ninguém do time da Grifinória estava contente, especialmente Fred e Jorge Weasley, que também estava perto da arquibancada da Corvinal. Jorge aproveitou que estava na rota de interceptação do outro balaço e deu vazão à sua raiva mandando-o contra Jonathan, que teve que dar uma cambalhota para evitar a colisão. Fred foi atrás do primeiro balaço e também mandou-o na direção de Jonathan, mas o garoto desviou e o balaço quase acertou Jorge.

Por sorte, Lino Jordam parecia tão maravilhado com a Firebolt de Harry que não notou naquela ceninha entre os batedores.

- Grifinória lidera por oitenta pontos a zero, e olhe só o desempenho daquela Firebolt! Potter agora está realmente mostrando o que ela é capaz de fazer, veja como muda de direção – a Comet de Chang simplesmente não é páreo para ela, o balanceamento preciso da Firebolt é visível nesses longos...

- JORDAM! VOCÊ ESTÁ GANHANDO PARA ANUNCIAR FIREBOLTS? VOLTE A IRRADIAR O JOGO!

Enquanto isso, Fred, Jorge e Jonathan mantinham os dois balaços parcialmente fora do jogo, dando chances para a Corvinal marcar três pontos. Depois de marcarem o terceiro gol, Lino, que fora impedido de falar da Firebolt, pareceu finalmente reparar nessa guerrinha. E provavelmente as torcidas inteiras já haviam reparado há algum tempo.

- O que é que aqueles três estão fazendo? – disse Luciana apontando para os três batedores.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia – disse Cinthia acompanhando o olhar de Luciana. – Pelo menos os times não precisam se preocupar muito com os balaços, a não ser que passem no meio daqueles três.

**N/A:** Mas vai ser tapada assim lá na ...

Nas arquibancadas do outro lado do campo, dois outros pares de olhos também acompanhavam a guerrinha aérea.

- O que é que Fred e Jorge estão fazendo?! – indagou Douglas perplexo. – Será que esqueceram que estão no meio de uma partida de quadribol?!

- Você, algumas vezes, parece mais tapado que a Cinthia, viu! – respondeu Aline. – Você não se lembra que o Big também é afim dela?

- Tá, disso eu sei. Mas é uma partida de quadribol! Eles não deviam deixar assuntos particulares interferirem em um jogo.

- Para eles, o jogo é só uma desculpa para fazerem essa guerrinha – disse Aline mostrando o seu conhecimento de psicologia humana. – Você acha que eles desperdiçariam uma chance de provar que podem ser melhores que o Big?

Lino Jordam parecia confuso com aquela guerrinha entre três dos quatro batedores em jogo, e Douglas teve uma maravilhosa idéia, segundo ele mesmo. Ele se levantou e foi falar com o Lino.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Aline quando ele se levantou.

- Atualizar o nosso locutor.

- Isso é extremamente incomum, senhoras e senhores, três batedores mantendo os balaços fora de jogo – Lino Jordam narrava assim quando Douglas se aproximou dele e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. – Esperem um segundo, estou recebendo novas informações... Minha Nossa! Parece que essa briga entre os dois batedores da Grifinória e o batedor Harper da Corvinal tem outro motivo além da rivalidade entre times: é uma disputa por uma garota!

"Deve ser uma honra ser disputada assim, não é mesm..."

Antes que o garoto dissesse o nome da tal menina, um balaço arremessado por Jorge Weasley passou entre o rosto de Lino e o microfone descrevendo uma curva, fazendo um barulho agudo de zunido e calando até os telespectadores. Logo em seguida, o batedor se aproximou tão rápido de Lino que quase não conseguiu parar.

- Lino! Cala a boca e vê se volta a irradiar o jogo ao invés de ficar falando merda! – Jorge ameaçou o locutor brandindo o bastão. Ele falou tão alto e tão perto do microfone que todo o campo de quadribol ouviu o que ele havia dito. Em um instante os murmúrios invadiram o campo, e Lino voltou a irradiar o jogo.

- Por motivo de força não muito maior mas na posse de um bastão, sou impedido de continuar esta linha de narração. Então, sem mais delongas, de volta ao jogo. Mas esperem! Wood pede tempo para reunir o time.

Na verdade, Olívio pediu apenas que os gêmeos se aproximem do gramado enquanto o resto do time ficava voando alguns metros acima.

- Muito bem, expliquem-se!

- Não tivemos culpa! – disse Jorge.

- Foi aquele balaço que o Harper lançou no Harry que começou isso – disse Fred.

- É, foi isso mesmo! – concordou Jorge.

- Mas isso não é motivo para vocês fazerem aquela guerrinha particular! Nem parece que estamos em um jogo decisivo e importantíssimo! Vocês fazer idéia de como vamos ficar se perdermos mais um campeonato de quadribol?! Vai ser o oitavo consecutivo, e no ano que vem eu não vou estar aqui para treina-los como campeões – Olívio disse isso parecendo um pouco deprimido. – O jogo é sério, e eu preciso que os meus jogadores o joguem com seriedade!

Fred e Jorge se condoeram pelo capitão. Era verdade, ele não parava de repetir no vestiário, nos treinos e pelo castelo inteiro que aquela seria a sua última chance de trazer a Taça de quadribol para as mãos da Grifinória.

- Pode contar com agente, Olívio! – disse Fred convicto.

- Você é o melhor capitão que Grifinória já teve!

- Se não o melhor, pelo menos o mais fanático!

- E devemos esse jogo à você.

- Vamos jogar sério – disseram Fred e Jorge juntos, e Olívio estufou o peito.

- Conto com vocês, batedores! Façam um bom jogo agora.

Os três voltaram ao jogo, mas Davies, o capitão do time da Corvinal, também havia aproveitado aquela pausa para falar com o batedor problemático do time da Corvinal.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça? Aqui não é o lugar certo para ficar resolvendo esse tipo de coisa. Tudo bem eles terem provocado, eu vi, mas achei que _você_ fosse pensar um pouco mais na Taça de quadribol este ano.

- Mas não foi por causa de uma garota – defendeu-se Jonathan indignado, mas ele sabia que estava mentindo, e o capitão também.

- Ah, não engana! Eu vi _e ouvi_ tudo. Se continuar a resolver os seus assuntos particulares em campo eu vou ter que te tirar do jogo. Entendido?

Jonathan concordou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou para o jogo.

O restante da partido foi normal, mas muito curto. Depois de falsos dementadores terem aparecido em campo, Harry Potter capturou o pomo antes da apanhadora da Corvinal, dando muito que comemorar para o time da Grifinória.

"Ainda estamos no campeonato!" "Não fomos desclassificados!" "Ainda temos uma chance de conseguir a taça esse ano!" gritavam os torcedores da Grifinória.

E ninguém estava mais feliz com aquilo do que Olívio Wood. Segundo Luciana contou a Cinthia e Aline mais tarde, o garoto interrompia até os beijos deles para falar de quadribol e a final do campeonato.

Houve uma festa na sala comunal da Grifinória, e Fred e Jorge aproveitaram para fazer uma rápida visita a Hogsmeade e trazer braçadas de garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada enquanto Douglas e Aline ajudavam a trazer outros doces e guloseimas. A festa durou até uma da madrugada, quando a Profª McGonagall apareceu para obriga-los a dormir, desapontando profundamente Fred, Jorge e Douglas.

Mas algum tempo depois toda a torre da Grifinória foi acordada novamente pelo grito de Rony Weasley. Descendo do dormitório ainda um poço sonolentos, os três garotos viram os alunos se amontoando novamente da sala comunal. Aline ainda estava na escada e disse bastante convicta que a Profª McGonagall os havia mandado para a cama, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção. Fred ainda brincou que a festa estava recomeçando.

Assim que a professora Minerva em pessoa apareceu na sala comunal os burburinho cessaram, e o irmão dos gêmeos, Rony, não parava de dizer que Sírius Black estivera no dormitório dele e o acordara com uma faca na mão.

- Tenho que concordar com o Percy desta vez – cochichou Fred para Douglas e Jorge -, o Roniquinho deve ter comido demais e teve um pesadelo.

- Escutem! – disse Jorge quando a professora perguntou ao retrato de Sir Cadogan se havia deixado um homem entrar na torre, e todos prenderam a respiração quando ele respondeu que sim.

- O senhor... o senhor deixou? Mas... e a senha? – eles ouviram a professora perguntar esganiçada do lado de fora.

- Ele sabia! Tinha as senhas da semana inteira, minha senhora! Leu-as em um pedacinho de papel!

Quando a professora voltou para dentro da torre todos os alunos se encolheram um pouco por causa da ira em seu olhar, mesmo estando um pouco pálida.

- Quem foi, quem foi a criatura abissalmente tola que anotou as senhas dessa semana e largou-as por aí?

Fred, Jorge, Douglas e Aline (que havia se juntado aos três) viram chocados um colega da sala de Harry, Neville Longbottom, levantar a mão trêmula, também tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Ficaram com uma pena enorme do garoto (que, por alguma razão, parecia ter a mesma memória de Cinthia), ainda mais quando a Profª lhe deu uma bronca enorme e ele ficou abaladíssimo.

Ninguém dormiu na torre da Grifinória naquela noite, e os professores estavam, novamente, revistando o castelo à procura de Sírius Black. Mas ele havia escapado, novamente. Durante o dia substituíram o retrato de Sir Cadogan pela Mulher Gorda, mas ela ainda estava um tanto assustada. Para reforçar a segurança, foram colocados trasgos pelo corredor que levava à entrada da Grifinória, já que Dumbledore não permitiria que dementadores ficassem por ali.

E uma novidade repentina. O Prof° Lupin ia dar uma aula prática sobre bichos-papões para saber em que nível os alunos de quinto, sexto e sétimo ano estavam para aprenderem aulas anti-dementadores. Provavelmente Dumbledore suspeitava que, com a recente agitação no castelo por causa de Black, os dementadores tentassem invadir a escola. Mas naquela semana ainda precisavam terminar com o capítulo sobre Mortalhas-vivas do livro, e tinham acabado de começar aquela matéria.

- Dumbledore está muito preocupado com isso tudo – dizia Aline durante uma aula de feitiços, em que Cinthia também havia dito que o Prof° Lupin daria aquela aula para todas as casas. – Eu não vi nenhum feitiço anti-dementador naquele livro do Flitwick, deve ser realmente difícil ou incomum ter que usar um feitiço desses.

- E isso significa mais trabalho para a gente – disse Douglas desanimado. – Vamos ter que espremer as matérias do livro de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas para acrescentar essa matéria.

- Pelo menos vamos saber a como afastar aquelas coisas horríveis da gente – comentou Cinthia. – Quanto mais longe elas ficarem, melhor.

- Vocês estão esquecendo de uma coisa – disse Jorge -, o Harry! O coitado não está no quinto ano e não vai ter essas aulas.

- Eu acho que ele já teve – disse Cinthia.

- Como assim? – perguntou Fred.

- Vocês se lembram do último jogo de quadribol?

- Aquela coisa prateada que saiu da varinha dele quando os babacas Flint, Malfoy e outros dois apareceram fantasiados de dementadores? – lembrou Douglas.

- Isso mesmo. Eu acho que é isso que Dumbledore quer que a gente aprenda.

- A soltar uma fumacinha prateada em criaturas que sugam toda a sua alegria? Eu acho que não – disse Fred convicto.

- Provavelmente aquela "fumacinha" deve ter algum efeito sobre eles, não é obvio? – disse Aline impaciente. – Bom, resta esperar para ver.

- Será que vocês podem prestar atenção aqui, por favor! – disse o Prof° Flitwick se dirigindo à eles sem sair da sua pilha de livros. – Como eu ia dizendo, o feitiço _flosanta_ é bastante semelhante ao _vingardium leviosa_, mas eles diferem em...

E o resto da aula seguiu lentamente pois estavam todos ansiosos para as aulas de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas da semana seguinte. Cinthia foi a única dos cinco que fez anotações naquela aula, e até Aline estava um pouco distante das aulas.


	38. Causos para Murta

**Capítulo 38 – "Causos" para Murta**

- Ei, vamos ter uma visita a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana! – exclamou Fred enquanto ele, Jorge, Douglas e Cinthia iam para a torre de Adivinhação. Aline havia ficado na biblioteca pesquisando alguma coisa para um trabalho de Runas Antigas. – Eu estava mesmo precisando renovar o meu estoque de bombas de bosta.

- Hum, acabei de lembrar que preciso devolver aquele livro de feitiços para o Prof° Flitwick. Se nós não tivermos aulas com ele no resto da semana vou precisar levar o livro até o vilarejo. Me empresta o seu horário, Jorge?

Sem esperar resposta, Cinthia pegou a mochila do garoto e começou a vasculhar dentro dela à procura do horário.

- Por que você não olha o seu? – perguntou o garoto desesperado.

- Esqueci aonde deixei o meu.

- Era só pedir que eu pegava para você.

Ele tentou tirar a mochila das mãos da garota, mas Cinthia desviou, reparando que havia algumas revistas entre os livros.

- O que é isso?

- Negócios - disse Jorge laconicamente, tirando a mochila de Cinthia antes que ela visse a capa das revistas. Mas uma delas havia ficado presa na mão da garota. E ela olhou a capa.

- Oh. Negócios, hein?

- Não é _exatamente_ o que você está pensando... - tentou dizer Fred, mas foi interrompido.

- Suponho que vocês tenham trazido essas revistas do Brasil – disse Cinthia folheando algumas páginas e vendo uma ou outra coisa escrita em português.

- Hum, é – disse Douglas um tanto sem jeito.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: vocês me dão... vinte por cento do lucro das vendas e eu não conto nada para ninguém. Não se preocupem, não vou contar nada para a Aline também – acrescentou ela interpretando erroneamente as caras de espanto dos três.

Cinthia jogou a mochila de volta para Jorge e se dirigiu para a sala da Professora Trelawney. Sem andar muito, ela notou que os três garotos a olhavam de maneira esquisita.

- O que foi?!

- Não achei que fosse ser essa a sua reação – disse Douglas olhando para ela como se Cinthia tivesse três cabeças.

- O que vocês esperava que eu fizesse? Que empurrasse as revistas para um lado e dissesse "ui, que nojo" como uma garota fresca? Qualé! Eu já tenho mais de quinze anos e não é porque eu sou uma _garota_ que não entendo de mente poluída. Se vocês soubessem de cada conversa que eu tenho com a Aline e de cada coisa que a Luciana me conta do namoro dela com o Olívio... vocês iam cair duros! ... epa... pegou meio mal...

- É que a gente pensava que... - Jorge não conseguia achar palavras para terminar a frase, mas Cinthia lhe fez esse favor.

- Que a avoada aqui é muito _anjinha_ para pensar nesse tipo de coisa? Que eu faço mais o estilo _puritana_? Que eu sou muito _inocente_ para saber o que é isso? Vocês realmente acham que ainda existem garotas de quinze anos que pensam assim?

- Bem, achávamos – disse Douglas.

- Que bom que agora já sabem da verdade.

- Só não se empolgue muito com as revistas. Vamos vender _todas_. – disse Jorge antes de Cinthia os surpreendesse outra vez e pedisse uma delas emprestada, ainda mais que Douglas guardava as _melhores_ debaixo de uma pedra solta que ficava embaixo da cama.

- Não se preocupe. Diferente de muitas pessoas (principalmente de garotos) eu sei me controlar. Eu é que devia dar esse conselho a vocês, já que quando esse tipo de conteúdo sobe à cabeça de um menino é muito mais fácil de notar. Ou deveria dizer "descer ao..."

- Não precisa continuar a frase! – interrompeu Fred desesperado. Uma coisa era ter esse tipo de conversa com os amigos, e outra totalmente diferente era falar sobre isso com a garota que gostava – Já sabemos que você não é tão bobinha. Não precisa dar mais provas, OK?

- Ainda bem – disse ela com um suspiro, aparentemente voltando a ser a velha Cinthia de sempre. – Odeio que pensem que sou ingênua. Não sabia mais o que falar para convencer vocês.

Eles chegaram ao alçapão da sala de Adivinhação já aberto. Cinthia estava à frente dos outros, e se afastou para dar passagem.

- Os garotos podem ir primeiro – disse ela meio brincando.

- Não estamos pensando nas revistas agora, não precisa se preocupar – disse Fred subindo as escadas na frente dos outros.

Durante aquela aula de Adivinhação, Cinthia parecia estar um pouco distante do que a professora falava. Ela estava pensando se não devia contar mesmo para a Aline, afinal, eles também eram amigos dela. O fato de que ela era monitora não afetaria muito que Aline acharia daquilo, mas, em todo caso, era melhor não arriscar por enquanto. Pelo manos não até ela ver quanto lucraria com a venda das revistas.

Na visita a Hogsmeade, Cinthia devolveu o livro de feitiços ao Prof° Flitwick no Três Vassouras, e o professor lhe perguntou se havia sido útil. Cinthia respondeu que sim, e disse que havia anotado alguns feitiços. Flitwick disse que ficava muito feliz em ajudar a melhor aluna que ele tinha, e Fred, Jorge e Douglas saíram do Três Vassouras segurando as risadas.

- Parece que você está ganhando uma concorrente do cargo de Queridinha do Professor, Aline – disse Douglas se dobrando de rir.

- Só porque a Cinthia vai melhor em feitiços do que eu, não significa que eu tenha perdido o meu lugar de queridinha do professor – replicou Aline.

- E você se orgulha disso? – disseram Fred, Jorge e Cinthia ao mesmo tempo, e todos menos Aline riram.

- Não que eu me orgulhe, eu só acho isso vantajoso. Por exemplo: ele emprestou aquele livro de feitiços para você – disse ela se dirigindo à Cinthia.

- Nós sabemos. Só estamos te irritando um pouco – disse Douglas.

- Ei! Aquele carinha não está devendo dois galeões para a gente? – disse Fred apontando para um sextanista da Sonserina no final da rua, e Jorge e Douglas acompanharam a sua linha de visão.

- É, é ele sim – concordou Jorge.

- A gente já volta – disse Douglas brevemente para as garotas, que ficaram paradas enquanto os três garotos interceptavam o sextanista.

- Você sabe do que eles estão falando? – perguntou Aline para Cinthia.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – disse Cinthia tentando parecer convincente, mas ela sabia que os três estavam falando do pagamento das revistas. Rapidamente ela pensou em uma desculpa convincente o suficiente: - Talvez seja alguma aposta que eles fizeram em cima do último jogo de quadribol.

- É, eles pareciam loucos para fazer apostas na véspera do jogo.

Aquele assunto parecia encerrado quando Fred, Jorge e Douglas voltaram ao encontro delas e sugeriram que fossem fazer qualquer coisa pelo vilarejo. Como Aline havia acreditado na história sobre a aposta, embora ainda mantivesse uma leve suspeita, não ficou fazendo perguntas.

Alguns dias depois da visita ao vilarejo, Fred e Jorge foram fazer uma visita ao banheiro dos monitores para aproveitar o banho de espuma grátis e, de quebra, enguiçar uma das torneiras para jogar água fervente (a que eles sabiam que Percy sempre usava, reconhecendo pelo perfume forte e enjoativo).

No dia seguinte, Percy estava se preparando para o banho quando ouviu risinhos no banheiro. Quase entrou em pane quando viu Murta-Que-Geme flutuando perto do teto.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui?! – gritou ele enrolando a toalha na cintura. – Isso é um banheiro de monitores! Volte para o seu!!!

- Ah! Como você é grosso!

Ela saiu tão rápido que acabou atravessando Pirraça do outro lado da parede. Murta estava com uma cara meio-riso, meio-choro.

- O que foi agora, sua chorona?

- Ah, hoje nada vai me aborrecer muito, nem você.

Pirraça quase esqueceu de continuar flutuando, de tão espantado que ficou.

- Vai ressuscitar, é?

- Não. Acabei de ver Percy Weasley no banheiro dos monitores. Ele não tem nada para se vangloriar, se comparado aos irmãos, inclusive àqueles gêmeos que só aprontam confusão. E ainda ficou com medo que eu visse alguma coisa, me enxotando de lá. Como se desse para ver qualquer coisa!

- Percy Weasley, hein? Esse _monitorzinho_ vai me pagar por ter falado com o Barão Sangrento sobre a bagunça na sala de troféus da semana passada, ah vai!

Pirraça saiu voando escada abaixo. Logo depois Murta ouviu um berro vindo do banheiro de monitores.

- Bem feito pra ele. As marcas de queimadura vão demorar a sair.

Depois do jantar do dia seguinte à este, Aline, Cinthia, Douglas, Fred e Jorge voltava para os dormitórios para pegar as lições e viram Percy descer correndo as escadas, furioso, e com uma estranha marca de queimadura no braço.

- Onde é incêndio?! – perguntou Jorge quando ele passou por eles.

- Agora não! – respondeu Percy irritado – Preciso falar com Dumbledore imediatamente! Onde já se viu permitir um fantasma fazer esse tipo de brincadeira...

A voz de Percy foi sumindo à medida que ele se afastava. Antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa, Pirraça apareceu flutuando calmamente escada abaixo, deitado de costas. Cantarolava uma musiquinha aparentemente sem sentido:

- _O Percy tem coisa pequena. É a aberração dos Weasley, mas que pena! O Percy te coisa pequena. É a aberração_ ...

- Ô Pirraça! – chamou Fred. – Que história é essa com o Percy?

- Eu é que não vou ficar falando. Pergunte a Murta-Que-Geme, ela pode explicar com mais "detalhes". _O Percy tem coisa pequena. É a aberração dos Weasley, mas que pena!_ ...

Pirraça continuou flutuando escada abaixo, cantando aquela musiquinha. Aline, Douglas, Fred e Jorge conheciam Murta, e não queriam ver a fantasma nem na outra vida. Automaticamente olharam para Cinthia, a única pessoa que eles conheciam que conseguia aturar a fantasma.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu vou. Não precisa ficar encarando! – ela começou a descer a escada para o andar de baixo, ainda falando. – Sinceramente, não entendo por quê ninguém gosta da Murta. Ela é legal depois que se conhece a fantasma que ela é e a pessoa que foi...

Nenhum dos outros fez algum comentário, mas acharam que Cinthia estava seriamente maluca por achar a Murta legal.

Quando Cinthia chegou à porta do banheiro, olhou em volta se certificando de que não havia ninguém por perto e ignorou o letreiro de INTERDITADO, entrando sem cerimônias.

- Oi, Marta! Como é que você está hoje?

- Ah, você sabe. Levando a morte como sempre.

- Como sempre, não é? Eu soube que você andou contando umas coisas ao Pirraça, mas ele não quis dizer o que era. O que é que tem o Percy?

- Você quer dizer o que ele _não tem_! Estive no banheiro dos monitores ontem à noite e peguei o Percy antes do banho. Ele ficou todo nervoso quando me viu e me enxotou de lá. Mas eu não ia ficar muito tempo lá; ele canta pior que um trasgo cruzado com um espírito agourento. Não vale a pena aturar aquilo. Cá entre nós, ele não é nada comparado aos irmãos. Não chega nem perto dos outros monitores.

- Marta, Marta, Marta. Imagine se os outros sabem que você fica espionando o banheiro dos monitores. Você devia se esconder melhor. – Cinthia sabia das atividades extra-toaletes da Murta desde o terceiro ano, mas não contou nada a ninguém. Foi no mesmo dia que conheceu Murta-Que-Geme, e na ocasião não queria chatear a fantasma que não parava de chorar, por isso prometeu não dizer uma palavra sobre o assunto.

- Só um outro monitor me descobriu recentemente, e eu disse que tinha tampado os olhos. Ele, pelo jeito, não sabe que mãos de fantasma são transparentes – disse ela agitando os dedos.

- Eu acabei de ver o Percy procurando o Dumbledore. Acho que ele vai pedir para proibir que você saia desse banheiro.

- Mas até agora eu só achei o caminho para o banheiro dos monitores, que tem a tubulação ligada com este. As tubulações do castelo são muito complicadas. Se bem que o banheiro dos monitores já compensa todos os outros. Com a exceção de ter que ouvir o Percy cantando, claro. Se ele não tivesse sido tão grosso comigo, eu ia avisar que os irmãos dele haviam enfeitiçado uma das torneiras, mas deixei que ele descobrisse sozinho.

- Como é que é?! Fred e Jorge estiveram no banheiro dos monitores? Quando?!

- Achei que eles tivessem te contado. Anteontem. Eles se divertiram com as espumas, embora eles fizessem tanta bagunça que acabaram espalhando ela para todo o lado – Murta sorriu ao lembrar da cena. – Eu já tinha visto os irmãos Weasley mais velhos, Gui e Carlinhos, mas menina!, esses gêmeos tiraram a sorte _grande_! Se é que você me entende... - disse murta olhando por cima dos óculos.

- É quase mais do que eu gostaria de entender – disse Cinthia rindo e tentando não associar as revistas com aquele assunto. – O que mais?

- Não tem muito mais. Eles enfeitiçaram uma das torneiras e saíram sem me ver. Acho que agora só falta o irmão mais novo, mas ainda tenho bastante tempo.

Cinthia estava se segurando para não rir. Falando assim, ninguém iria pensar que Murta estava morta.

– Me lembrei de uma coisa – disse Cinthia remexendo os bolsos. – Eu trouxe a foto que você me pediu – ela entregou a foto a Murta.

- Obrigada! Por que demorou tanto?

- O Creevey não queria me dar. Só depois de eu ter explicado que podia ser uma cópia ele concordou. **N/A:** De quem vocês acham que é a foto? Essa vai se a grande enquête no final do capítulo! Só por curiosidade: quem era o outro monitor que te pegou no flagra?

- Não me lembro direito do nome, mas acho que era... Jonas Earpy, ou alguma coisa parecida.

- Jonathan Harper?!?! O Big?!

- É esse mesmo! 'Big' é o apelido, é? Bom, se é, faz jus ao que eu vi – Cinthia ergueu tanto a sobrancelha que ela quase sumiu atrás da franja. – Foi o único tão 'bem dotado' quanto os gêmeos que eu vi até agora. Olha que uma boa parte dos monitores não é de se decepcionar, mas poucos se comparam a eles.

As duas ficaram conversando por mais um tempo **N/A:** Não vou colocar o resto da conversa por não ser muito importante ou um tanto inapropriada, vocês escolhem o motivo e imaginam o que quiserem, até Cinthia se lembrar de que tinha que voltar e contar parte da conversa aos outros.

_"É_ – pensou Cinthia enquanto subia as escadas para o andar de cima –, _essas são as vantagens de ter uma amiga fantasma que os outros acham insuportável. Ah, se eles soubessem..._".

Fred, Jorge, Aline e Douglas já estavam cansados de esperar e estavam prestes a arrastar Cinthia do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, quando a viram subindo as escadas, e ela estava se segurando a todo custo para não rir.

- E então? – disse Jorge – Que história é essa com o Percy?

- Olha, eu não sei se rio, sinto muito pelo irmão de vocês, ou parabenizou os dois.

- Fala logo! – disse Fred impaciente.

- Acho que todos vão entender se eu apenas disser que a Murta tem feito visitas regulares ao banheiro dos monitores.

- Então quer dizer que a coisa pequena do Percy é ... - disse Douglas.

- Exatamente!

Os cinco começaram a rir, e logo estavam gargalhando descontroladamente. Fred e Jorge rolavam no chão de tanto rir, e Cinthia escorregou na parede mal conseguindo se manter em pé. Quando se acalmaram o suficiente, Cinthia continuou falando do chão mesmo.

- E não é só isso – disse ela olhando para os gêmeos. – Ela deu uma _boooa_ nota para vocês dois. Melhor que a do Gui e do Carlinhos.

- E você esta morrendo de curiosidade de saber se ela estava falando a verdade, não é? – disse Jorge.

- Eu posso muito bem satisfazer a minha curiosidade sem vocês ficarem sabendo – Cinthia disse isso mais para assustar do que falando sério.

E funcionou.

- Ih, Jorge – disse Fred. – É melhor a gente se cuidar. Se a Murta-Que-Geme contar isso para mais alguém, corremos o risco de sempre chegarmos atrasados para as aulas com a barreira de garotas que vai se formar.

- Sabe que não ia ser tão ruim assim – concordou Jorge.

- Vocês são uns convencidos – disse Cinthia se levantando. – Não vou mais contar quem a Murta disse que é tão _bem-dotado_ quanto vocês.

- QUEM?!?! – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Aaaah, eu vou deixar vocês dois se remoendo com essa pergunta, ah se vou!

- Você está só blefando – disse Fred. – Não existe ninguém tão bom quanto a gente, imagine se vai existir alguém assim.

Os olhos de Cinthia faiscaram perigosamente. – Vocês já conhecem ele. E podem apagar o foguinho da Grifinória, porque ele é da Corvinal.

Aline descobriu na hora a resposta, e teve muita dificuldade em conter o riso na frente dos outros. Cinthia sorriu e disse:

- Já descobriu, né. Bom, é melhor pegarmos os livros. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu tenho muito dever de casa.

Cinthia subiu o que restava das escadas para o terceiro andar enquanto os outros continuavam subindo para o sétimo. Fred e Jorge não estavam nem um pouquinho contentes.

- Ela está blefando – disse Fred convicto. – Não tem ninguém _mesmo_.

- Ah, qualé? Pensem bem! – Aline achava tão óbvia a resposta que não conseguia acreditar que os outros ainda não tivessem adivinhado. – Ele provavelmente é monitor. É da Corvinal. A Cinthia disse que vocês já o conhecem e, devo acrescentar, odeiam... quadribol não lembra nada não?

Os dois pararam na escada e olharam abobados um para o outro sem saber se acreditavam ou não.

- Harper?!

- Até que enfim caiu a ficha.

- Aquela Murta é uma pervertida! – disse Douglas indignado. – Como é que o Dumbledore deixa os fantasmas entrarem nos banheiros sem mais nem menos?

- O que você acha que o Percy foi reclamar para ele? – disse Aline em tom de superioridade. – Além disso, os fantasmas não podem entrar nos banheiros porque as paredes são revestidas com feitiços anti-fantasmas. Caso eles entrem só podem sair, mas não conseguem entrar de volta. Está tudo em _Hogwarts – uma história_. Como a Murta morreu naquele banheiro, o diretor da época com certeza tirou o feitiço daquelas paredes. Mas não faço a mínima idéia de como ela entrou no banheiro dos monitores.

- Ela pode ter ido pelos canos – disse Douglas dando uma de inteligente.

- Então eles vão ter que lançar esse feitiço nos canos – disse Jorge. – Ou o Percy vai substituir os banheiros da escola por uma moitinha nos jardins.

Depois de pegarem os livros que precisavam, foram encontrar com Cinthia no salão principal. A garota já os esperava com o livro de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas aberto e muitos pergaminhos à volta. Ao ver as caras emburradas de Fred e Jorge, Cinthia não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Então vocês descobriram. A Murta ia adorar ver a cara de vocês dois agora. Quando melhorarem de humor, façam uma visitinha; ela vai adorar!

Eles não responderam nada. Estavam usando a terapia do silêncio para ignorar o fato. Cinthia não ligou e pegou a lição de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas sobre patronos que eles haviam feito no dia anterior para conferir. – Sabe, vocês não deviam ficar assim por um motivo tão besta. E daí que vocês não são os únicos perfeitos, grande coisa!

- Protesto! – disse Fred batendo na mesma.

- Apoiado! – disse Jorge fazendo o mesmo.

- _Nós_ somos perfeitamente perfeitos.

- Mas existem algumas aberrações que querem estragar a nossa magnífica, maravilhosa e magnânima imagem.

- Hum, sei – disse Cinthia sem desgrudar os olhos das tarefas. – E isso não tem nada a ver com o último jogo de quadribol, suponho. Pensem por um instante: vocês são dois, ele é um só. Não é preciso ser um gênio em Aritmância para saber que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma, e que se vocês pensarem juntos vão conseguir conquistar essa tal garota. O problema só vai ser decidir com qual ela vai ficar. Se eu soubesse quem é, podia até ajudar...

Cinthia estranhou o silêncio mórbido e levantou a cabeça. Só então percebeu que Aline e Douglas evitavam olhar para os gêmeos. Os dois sabiam que Fred e Jorge não gostaram nada do comentário. Quanto aos próprios Fred e Jorge, era impossível para Cinthia adivinhar o que estavam pensando. Foi horrível para eles ouvirem ela falar daquilo como se não fosse nada, com a maior indiferença. Cinthia com certeza sentiu o clima tenso e teve a ligeira impressão de que era sua culpa. **N/A:** Nããão, e de quem seria?

- O que foi que eu falei de errado agora?!

Os quatro começaram a dar respostas evasivas, fazendo a maior salada na cabeça da menina. Quando se lembrou que tinha duas tarefas ainda para amanhã, Cinthia deixou o assunto de lado e voltou para os livros. Se preocuparia com aquilo mais tarde, quando tivesse mais tempo.

**N/A:** De quem vocês acham que era a foto que Cinthia entregou à Murta-Que-Geme?

a) Gilderoy Lockhart

b) Severo Snape

c) Harry Potter

d) Percy Weasley

e) Duda Dursley

Vamos lá! Estou esperando e-mails e/ou reviews! É sério. Sério mesmo. Verdade! Por favor, acreditem e enviem a sua resposta. Esse é um espaço em que você pode ter os seus quinze minutos de fama, pensem nisso! E sim, eu sei, é uma enquete absurda, coisa de uma desocupada que não tem mais nada para fazer da vida. EU!!!


	39. Dançou!

**Capítulo 39 – Dançou!**

**N/A: Sim, o título tem sentido duplo**

Lupin decidira dar aulas anti-dementadores do quinto ano para cima, com a permissão de Dumbledore, claro. Nas últimas aulas de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas os alunos saiam para os portões da escola, aonde Dumbledore dera permissão para apenas um dementador ficar. O professor deixava os alunos a uma distância segura, e os aproximava um de cada vez, sempre acompanhando o aluno de perto.

Os cinco se saíram muito bem nas aulas, mas Cinthia era a única que não havia ficado muito entusiasmada, e evitava falar dessas aulas para não lembrar delas. Fred e Jorge eram os que mais falavam dos efeitos que os patronos deles produziram no dementador, e Douglas e Aline também estavam muito animados com o próprio progresso. Aline estranhou que Douglas estava indo particularmente bem nestas aulas.

- Não é tão estranho assim – disse Douglas depois de mais uma aula de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, enquanto iam para o almoço. – É a minha matéria favorita, então é natural que eu vá bem, não acha?

- Em se tratando de _você_ a coisa fica um tanto sobrenatural, mas quem sabe...

A final do campeonato de quadribol se aproximou em um clima muito, muito, mas muito tenso _mesmo_! Fazia muito tempo que Grifinória não vencia o campeonato, desde a época do irmão dos gêmeos, Carlinhos, e Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal estavam torcendo para que Sonserina perdesse, como sempre.

Fred e Jorge voltavam sempre muito cansados dos treinos, e estavam visivelmente agitados com a aproximação da partida, tentando se acalmar aprontando ainda mais pelo castelo inteiro, soltando bombas de bosta e outras coisinha pelos corredores quando podiam. Às vésperas do jogo, Douglas e Aline mal conseguiam chegar perto deles, de tanto que eles se mexiam e não paravam em um só lugar.

Olívio Wood era, provável e obviamente, a pessoa mais tensa, fanática, preocupada, obcecada e paranóica do castelo inteiro! Luciana contou a Cinthia e Aline, já às vésperas do jogo, que no começo o Olívio falava o tempo todo no meio do namoro que precisava mudar tal tática e saía correndo para anotar, e depois voltava, mas era só para sair correndo novamente e repetir tudo. Mas agora, perto da partida, ele levava os pergaminhos e esquemas consigo, e sempre impedia que Luciana visse alguma coisa para não passar informações para o time adversário.

- Eu vou levando o namoro como posso – respondeu Luciana quando Aline perguntou como que ela agüentava. – Com muuuuuuuuuuuuita paciência.

E o que todos (incluindo apenas as pessoas legais) esperavam que acontecesse, o que todos estavam ansiosos para ver, o que todos mal podiam esperar com as respirações suspensas finalmente aconteceu!

GRIFINÓRIA GANHOU A TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL!!!

Até a Profª Minerva não se conteve em campo e soluçava de alegria. Olívio parecia a pessoa mais feliz na face da Terra, e os outros jogadores, assim como os torcedores, estavam nas nuvens com a vitória fenomenal da Grifinória em cima da Sonserina, que foi esmagada como uma mosca até sumir esquecida no chão do campo de quadribol.

E não podia faltar uma comemoração para um evento tão esperado, comentado, falado e incomparavelmente fantástico! **N/A:** É, eu sou só um _pouquinho_ parcial... não reparem...

Fred, Jorge, Douglas, Aline e até Cinthia fizeram uma rápida visita a Hogsmeade e trouxeram o que podiam, abarrotados até as orelhas de generosas contribuições para uma festança na sala comunal da Grifinória. Uma festa em que Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal tinham permissão de participar, afinal, uma vitória também é feita de torcedores.

E _quantos_ torcedores! A sala comunal parecia muito pequena para comportar tanta gente, e alguns setimanistas resolveram esse problema com um simples movimento de varinha. A sala logo foi magicamente ampliada, ficando larga o suficiente para ter até uma pista de dança, palco e lugar para mais mesas. Fred e Jorge ainda foram até a cozinha pegar algumas coisinhas que consideraram indispensáveis na festa.

- Precisamos de um vocalista! – gritou um sextanista da Grifinória do palco improvisado, onde haviam sido trazidos alguns instrumentos que, por serem mágicos, não precisavam de toda aquela aparelhagem dos trouxas.

- Temos uma candidata bem aqui! – disse Aline apontando para Cinthia, e a menina corou até a ponta das orelhas.

- Eu não vou cantar na frente de toda essa gente! – disse Cinthia só para a amiga.

- Ora, e você teve aquelas aulas de canto lá no Brasil pra quê? Pra dizer que sabe e ficar mofando? Ela já vai! – disse Aline gritando para o palco.

- Mas, mas...

Aline empurrou Cinthia até o palco, e ela não teve outra saída. Subiu no palco e, pensando que a sensação em uma execução não seria muito diferente daquilo, ela tomou posição na frente do microfone, tremendo um pouco de nervosismo. Havia um setimanista da Lufa-Lufa no baixo, o sextanista da Grifinória na bateria, outro sextanista, da Lufa-Lufa, na guitarra e Amanda Darkcat no teclado (a única sonserina com permissão e vontade de participar da festa). Cinthia era a única corvinal do grupo e se sentiu meio perdida, mas por sorte ela conhecia algumas (subentenda-se _um monte_) músicas bruxas, já que nessas últimas férias ela conseguiu comprar um radinho que pegava a estação bruxa.

- Você conhece aquela _Dragon Eyes_, das Esquisitonas? – perguntou-lhe Harold, o baterista.

- Conheço, sim.

- Então vamos começar em 1, 2, 3, 4!

Cinthia começou a cantar, e Fred e Jorge ficaram com os queixos caídos, e não foram os únicos na sala. Até Douglas, que não era muito entendido de música, ficou admirado com o talento da menina.

- Ela nunca nos contou... - disse Fred como que pedindo alguma resposta para Aline, tentando prestar atenção em Cinthia cantando. (Não era nem na letra, vejam bem.)

- Vocês nunca perguntaram – disse Aline casualmente. Para ela aquilo não era nenhuma novidade, mas ela não se importava tanto para música como Cinthia. – Ela teve umas aulas lá no Brasil, sabe, de canto, acho que foi entre o segundo e terceiro ano. É incrível o esforço que ela fez para aprender durante as férias, quando voltava de Hogwarts. Acho que nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de música.

- E como canta bem... - disse Jorge, também abestalhado com o talento de Cinthia.

Assim que parou de cantar, Cinthia percebeu que estava muito mais calma do que quando subira no palco, e gostou da sensação de ser aplaudida. Ela tomou um pouco mais de confiança e continuou no palco.

- Que tal a _My World For Our Magic_? – sugeriu ela, e o resto da banda concordou. Essa era uma música um pouco mais lenta, e muitos casais foram até a pista de dança, incluindo Luciana e Olívio, mas aquilo não podia ser considerado exatamente uma "dança". Mas logo a dança calminha acabou e eles mudaram novamente de ritmo.

Enquanto a banda tocava no palco (tocaram inclusive uma adaptação da _We Are The Champions_, do Queen) os outros alunos festejavam a vitória da Grifinória. Fred e Jorge aproveitaram para divulgar um e outro invento pelo salão, dando muitos sustos em grupinhos do terceiro ano para baixo. Todas as três casas faziam muita algazarra, e só quem ficava perto do palco conseguia ouvir a banda.

Depois de algum tempo circulando pela sala comunal (que mais parecia o salão principal de tão cheia que estava) Fred e Jorge foram se sentar em uma mesa em que Aline, Douglas, Luciana e Olívio estavam sentados, perto da mini pista de dança. Mas, assim que se sentaram, ouviram uma voz diferente cantando.

- Onde está a Cinthia? – perguntou Jorge vendo que uma setimanista da Grifinória estava cantando no lugar dela.

- Ali – disse Aline apontando para algum ponto na pista de dança, mas ela própria evitava olhar para as caras dos gêmeos. Que ficaram identicamente espantadas.

- Ela está dançando...

- Com o...

- Hum-rum – disse Aline, confirmando o pesadelo dos dois.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Olívio, que não sabia nada da situação.

Mas nesse instante a música mudou sem pausa, e Luciana convidou Olívio para dançar, o que o garoto concordou prontamente. Cinthia veio se sentar no lugar vago de Olívio, um tanto embaraçada.

- Estão aproveitando a festa? – disse ela casualmente, não parecendo muito interessada em receber respostas.

- É, estamos – disse Aline no mesmo tom casual. – E, pelo visto, você também.

- Ah, não tanto quanto parece – disse Cinthia desanimada. – Eu não gosto muito de dançar.

- E por que você estava dançando agorinha mesmo? – perguntou Fred. Ele achou que dizer "e com aquele trasgo do Harper" seria dar bandeira demais.

- Ah, isso foi por causa de uma apostazinha.

- Não me diga que você apostou contra a Grifinória e perdeu? – disse Douglas incrédulo.

- Eu nunca faria isso! É que nenhum de vocês se interessa por xadrez bruxo, e o Big é o único que concorda em jogar comigo, mas eu só ganho dele. Um dia, para deixar as coisas mais interessantes, eu sugeri que o ganhador da próxima partida podia pedir qualquer coisa depois, como um favor, e ele acabou ganhando. – _"Também, com uma motivação dessas"_ pensou Aline. – Eu não esperava que ele ganhasse. Bem depois que eu saí do palco, ele me pediu uma dança, e eu neguei, mas daí ele resolveu cobrar pela partida.

- E agora que você superou a sua crise de dança, não quer dançar mais um pouquinho? – perguntou Jorge esperançoso.

- Ah, tudo menos isso! Não é nada pessoal, juro, mas eu não danço de novo nem que o céu caia sobre a minha cabeça.

**N/A:** Plágio de Asterix! Fanfic tem de tudo mesmo...

- Nem uma dancinha? – perguntou Fred fazendo cara de pidão, mas dessa vez não funcionou.

- Não! Nope! Negativo! Nananinanão! De jeito nenhum!

Nesse instante, a setimanista da Grifinória que estava no palco chamou Cinthia para substituí-las, e Cinthia concordou. Que melhor jeito de se livrar da pista de dança do que contribuindo para que ela continuasse ativa?

- Ah, não fiquem insistindo! – disse Cinthia subindo no palco com Fred e Jorge em seu encalço. – Peçam para a Alicia, a Katie ou a Angelina dançarem com vocês. Eu ajudo com a música, tá.

Fred e Jorge não voltaram para a mesa em que estavam. Sentiam-se derrotados, mesmo tendo ganhado a Taça de quadribol, mesmo acontecendo uma festança em volta deles. Festa? É isso mesmo, eles iriam aproveitar a festa, com ou sem dança! Esse pensamento logo tomou conta dos dois, e eles voltaram a fazer muita bagunça pelo salão.

Depois de umas três horas, aproximadamente, Fred e Jorge repararam que Aline e Douglas estavam... entediados. Não exatamente pra baixo, estavam se divertindo muito, mas até Gina mostrava mais entusiasmo que eles.

- O que você acha de animarmos um pouquinho a vida deles? – disse Fred para o irmão.

- Com a poçãozinha básica que eu estou imaginando? – disse Jorge entendendo aonde Fred queria chegar.

- _"Poção dos Pés Dançantes - faça seus amigos dançarem até em sonhos com esta poção instantânea!"_ – disse Fred lembrando de um dos artigos da Zonko's.

Os dois correram para a passagem da bruxa de um olho só e voltaram voando para a festa. Estavam todos tão ocupados que ninguém deu pela falta dos dois.

- "Misture um pacotinho do pó para cada litro. O efeito durará uma hora." – disse Jorge lendo as instruções da embalagem de cinco gramas.

- Quanto a gente tem que por para um copinho de ponche? – perguntou Fred.

- Ah, põe tudo mesmo! – Jorge virou todo o pacotinho de Fred em um copinho, e fez o mesmo. - Agora é só eles tomarem.

Fred e Jorge localizaram Aline e Douglas no meio da multidão, conversando com Alícia Spinnet sobre a partida perto da pista de dança, e se aproximaram deles com as caras mais inocentes e convincentes que podiam.

- Vocês já experimentaram o ponche? – perguntou Fred inocentemente. – Tá uma delícia!

Os dois ofereceram os copinhos e Aline e Douglas aceitaram. Fred e Jorge esperavam que a poção não deixasse o ponche com gosto esquisito.

- E para mim vocês não trazem? – perguntou Alicia, fingindo indignação.

- Puxa vida! Esquecemos! – disse Jorge. – A gente te mostra em que mesa está o ponche.

- Já voltamos! – disse Fred para Aline e Douglas.

Enquanto levavam Alícia até a mesa do ponche, Fred e Jorge observavam Aline e Douglas atentamente. De acordo com a embalagem, a poção provocava uma enorme vontade de dançar por horas (o pacotinho de cinco gramas era o menor), além de transformar o enfeitiçado em um bom dançarino. "_Até que não é má idéia oferecer essa poção para a Cinthia_" pensaram os dois, mas logo a poção de Douglas e Aline fez efeito e eles ficaram prestando atenção.

Assim que Fred e Jorge se afastaram, Douglas olhou para a pista de dança e reparou que a música que estava tocando era ótima para dançar. Ele olhou para os lados, e única pessoa que estava próxima dele era Aline. As outras garotas em volta eram do segundo ano, e ele não estava muito afim de pagar esse mico, então por quê não?

- Er, Aline, quer dançar?

Aline olhou para Douglas estranhando esse convite, mas por quê não? Ela estava com vontade de dançar, e a melhor opção que ela tinha no momento era o tosco na sua frente mesmo.

- Tá.

Mal pisaram na pista de dança, os dois começaram a dançar inconscientemente, e ficaram surpresos com a habilidade de cada um, embora aquela fosse uma poçãozinha meia-boca e não os transformava em dançarinos profissionais, apenas aceitáveis.

- Eu não sabia que você dançava bem – disse Aline.

- Nem eu – disse Douglas confuso. Ele tentou parar de dançar, mas não conseguiu. – Não acha que tem alguma coisa estranha?

- Acho. Eu não consigo parar de dançar! – disse Aline enquanto os seus pés se moviam praticamente sozinhos.

- Será que fomos atingidos por um feitiço _tarantallegra_?

- Não, do contrário estaríamos parecendo palhaços, dançando totalmente fora de ritmo. O ponche! Aposto como Fred e Jorge colocaram alguma coisa nele!

- Isso é que é ser amigo – disse Douglas, irritado. – Eles estão logo ali – disse ele apontando um canto da pista com a cabeça. – Acha que consegue dançar até lá?

- Dá para tentar.

Os dois foram dançando até os gêmeos que, por sinal, haviam achado a cena muito engraçada e se dobravam de rir.

- Será que os dois... podem dizer... o que colocaram... naqueles ponches? – disse Douglas tentando falar enquanto dançava com Aline, os dois estavam visivelmente irritados.

- Apenas uma coisinha para animar o dia de vocês – disse Fred enxugando as lágrimas de riso.

- Então tratem de arranjar antídoto disso, porque o efeito foi justamente o contrário – disse Aline furiosa.

- Você se lembra de ter algo escrito sobre um antídoto, Fred?

- Não, não acho que tivesse algo sobre isso, Jorge.

- Então inventem um! Eu quero sair daqui – disse a garota. A poção fazia com que ela estivesse se divertindo enquanto dançava, mas ela sabia que essa não era a verdade real verdadeira realmente.

- Não se preocupem – disse Jorge -, a poção é inofensiva. O efeito deve passar em uma hora.

- Uma hora!!! – disse Douglas. – Eu vou desperdiçar uma hora da minha vida dançando?! – ele só não disse "com a Mini Minerva" porque a previsão de que ela passasse uma hora de cara fechada não era muito boa.

- Talvez dure um pouco mais – disse Fred. – A quantidade que usamos de poção era para um litro, e aqueles copinhos tinham só um cagagésimo disso.

- Vocês não podem estar falando sério – disse Aline abismada. – A poção deve ter ficado superconcentrada. Vocês sabem quanto tempo isso vai durar?!?!

- Não, mas fazemos uma boa idéia – disse Jorge. – Bom, o melhor que vocês podem fazer agora é aproveitar a festa!

Fred e Jorge se afastaram da pista de dança, e Aline estava com ganas de matá-los, mas não conseguia parar de dançar nem para isso.

- Acho que não temos escolha mesmo – disse Douglas bem aborrecido. – pelo menos não estamos pisando um no pé do outro.

- É mesmo.

Aline deu uma risada breve, e seguiu-se um silêncio um tanto constrangedor entre eles depois disso, e nenhum dos dois falou quando a música acabou e começou outra, de ritmo bem lento.

Aline não acreditava que isto estava acontecendo justamente com ela. Se fosse um outro garoto que estivesse juntinho dela, quem sabe a situação não fosse melhor. "_Irc!_" pensou Aline quando se deu conta do quanto o corpo dele estava próximo do dela, mas até que não era tão ruim assim. Douglas tinha um corpo forte e guiava ela muito bem, mas aí ela se lembrou que aquilo era efeito da poção.

A garota não se lembrava de ter chegado tão perto assim de Douglas, tão perto a ponto de sentir o seu cheiro (era algo como o cheiro de grama fresquinha depois de uma chuva). Mas, sim, teve uma vez que eles estiveram bem pertinho um do outro. Na verdade, duas.

A primeira foi no trem, na vinda de Hogwarts. Ela havia tropeçado em Crabbe ao ver um dementador pela primeira vez e acabara caindo no colo de Douglas.

A outra foi na Floresta Proibida, quando ele estava fazendo algo proibido: indo lá. Ela estava um pouco tonta na hora, mas pelo que lembrava Douglas havia se transformado no urso que escolhera para animago, e, depois de voltar ao normal, puxou Aline para fora do alcance da aranha. Ele parecia estar preocupado naquela hora, mas devia ter sido só impressão dela, como Aline havia pensado na ocasião.

Mas... havia ainda alguma coisa que ela estava esquecendo. É claro! A transformação total de Douglas! Ela nunca deu os parabéns à ele por ter conseguido, e foi até antes do esperado.

- Er, eu sei que parece um pouco atrasado – começou ela, e Douglas a olhou intrigado -, mas como a gente não tem nada para fazer durante algumas horas eu digo assim mesmo: parabéns por ter conseguido se transformar totalmente em um urso. Foi até um pouco cedo, né?

- Nossa! Eu achava que você nunca ia lembrar disso. Agora a sua lista de desfeitas contra mim foi apagada.

"_Então era isso!_" pensou Aline, se lembrando de quando Douglas havia dito que estava lhe devendo uma desfeita. Mas ela tinha a impressão de que ainda estava devendo alguma para ele.

- Ah, acho que nunca te agradeci direto por ter me salvado naquele dia.

- Eu não estava esperando agradecimentos mesmo. Fiquei até surpreso.

Aquilo foi como um tapa para Aline. Quer dizer que ele achava que a atitude dela estava tão mandona que ela se esqueceria até desse tipo de coisa.

- Você acha que eu sou tão insensível assim?

- Não foi isso o que eu disse – disse Douglas tentando voltar atrás.

- Mas agora eu quero saber.

- É, eu acho que você não se importa muito com o que os outros fazem por você.

- Isso não é verdade! Quando foi que eu agi assim?

- Tem uma lista enorme! Vejamos, os gêmeos te ensinaram a ser animaga e você, só por ser monitora, ameaçou tirar pontos da gente quando tivemos só a _idéia_ de ir até a Floresta Proibida. Você não se importa com o que a gente tem que fazer, desde que façamos todas as tarefas em dia. Acho que essa discussão também começou por causa da lembrança de uma dessas situações. Tem também quando você...

- Tá, eu já entendi! Me desculpa.

- Hein?

- Eu não vou rep... - começou Aline impaciente, mas ela sabia que não estava certa e disse novamente: - Me desculpa. Eu deveria ter pensado nos amigos antes de pensar no meu título de monitora. Não quero ficar que nem o Percy.

- Acabo de ver um milagre...

- Não começa! Eu já tive que engolir muito do meu orgulho, tá? Mais um pouquinho, e eu acabo estourando.

Aline evitou olhar para o rosto de Douglas depois daquilo, e o garoto percebeu isso. Era como se Aline não quisesse admitir que estava muito mandona, e Douglas começou a rir só de pensar com todas as letras que Aline estava se redimindo por algo pela primeira vez na vida!

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – perguntou ela, voltando a ficar irritadiça.

- Você.

- Eu?

- É. Você odeia admitir que estava errada, ou agindo de maneira errada, e ficou bem triste de ter que admitir isso.

- Não fiquei não – disse Aline esquecendo de disfarçar a mágoa pelo que ele disse.

- Tudo bem, eu não conto para ninguém que você se redimiu.

- Bobo!

Aline continuou a dançar com Douglas olhando para o lado, evitando ao máximo encontrar o olhar dele, que ela sabia, estaria com uma expressão de riso.

E era bem verdade.

Douglas achava incrível a facilidade com que Aline conseguia evitar a verdade, e mais incrível ainda era a facilidade com que ele trazia a verdade à tona. E, apesar de todos os momentos que ele se lembrava que ela tivesse agido de forma mandona e superior, ele não estava bravo com ela por isso. Talvez fosse algum efeito colateral da poção, ele não sabia, mas naquele momento ele estava achando até engraçado aquilo tudo.

A verdade é que aquele não era um efeito colateral da poção, e Douglas estava mesmo gostando de dançar com Aline.

A música lenta acabou e Aline levantou o rosto por um breve momento, encontrando o olhar de Douglas, que a estava observando. O garoto ficou um pouco surpreso, sem saber o que fazer, e os dois ficaram se olhando até que outra música começou e a poção os fez dançar.

- Será que vamos ficar a tarde inteira assim? – disse Aline.

- Podemos tentar trocar de par se você quiser.

- Ah é! E quem vai concordar em dançar com duas criaturas que não conseguem parar de dançar por horas? E seria ridículo se, enquanto pedimos para alguém dançar, a música começasse e a gente ficasse dançando no meio do convite.

- Pelo menos ia ser engraçado.

- Eu não quero pagar esse mico.

- OK, OK. Já temos razões suficientes para não trocar de par.

Ele não estava esperando mesmo que Aline concordasse em trocar. Douglas não sabia por quê, mas queria continuar dançando com _ela_. Era a primeira vez que eles se falavam sem brigar feio, ou insultar o outro infantilmente, ou agir como se fossem inimigos mortais, e ele estava gostando de conviver assim com ela. Quem sabe, se ficassem conversando assim por mais quinze minutos que fossem, não acabava descobrindo a razão de ela querer tanto ser monitora-chefe (isso era um dos grandes mistérios sem resposta do universo de Douglas, que não via a mínima graça em ser monitor).

Douglas fez Aline dar um giro bem extravagante enquanto dançavam, e a garota achou aquilo bem esquisito. Douglas notou isso pelo olhar dela.

- É que pode ser chato ficar dançando por horas, e temos que quebrar a rotina de qualquer jeito – disse ele fazendo Aline dar mais um giro. – Além do mais, não é todo dia que eu estou dançando bem assim.

- Se isso é dançar bem, não sei se quero ver você dançando sem a poção – disse Aline brincando, sem um tom de insulto na voz que seria esperado de uma frase como aquela.

- Então agora você vai ver o que é dançar fenomenalmente bem.

Douglas começou a guiar Aline com um pouco mais de exuberância, fazendo passos mais ousados. Se sentia inspirado, e com uma ajudazinha da poção conseguiu surpreender até os casais que dançavam em volta.

- Assim eu vou ficar tonta – disse Aline quando a música acabou, dando a eles uma pausa.

- Ah, mas você precisa ficar firme ainda por algumas horas, pelo menos até a poção passar.

- Só não dance daquele jeito de novo, ou eu juro que dou um berro.

A música recomeçou, mas haviam mudado a vocalista novamente. Cinthia havia descido do palco e agora estava procurando Fred e Jorge no meio dos alunos. Sim, ela viu Douglas e Aline dançando, e era justamente sobre isso que ela queria falar com os gêmeos.

Foi encontra-los perto de uma das mesas que tinham ponche, e Fred vinha com um copinho na mão.

- Cansou de cantar? Toma um ponchezinho – disse ele oferecendo o copo para Cinthia.

A garota estranhou a pressa dele e olhou desconfiada para o líquido. Olhou para as caras de ansiosos dos gêmeos, e depois para Aline e Douglas.

- TOSCO!!! – ela ouviu Aline berrar da pista de dança.

- Aaaah, agora faz sentido! – disse ela, se virando em seguida para Fred e Jorge. – Eu acho que vou pegar o meu próprio ponche, obrigada.

Cinthia passou no meio dos dois e foi pegar o ponche. Fred e Jorge tinham tanta certeza de que ela não ia somar um mais três e conseguir quatro que ficaram mortificados. Tá, nem tanto, só um pouco decepcionados.

A festa de comemoração da vitória da Grifinória no campeonato de quadribol **N/A:** Aposto sete galeões como vocês já tinham esquecido o motivo da festa! se estendeu até tarde da noite, quase até as três da madrugada. A Profª McGonagall não apareceu dessa vez para manda-los para a cama, de tão contente que estava ela deixou os alunos comemorarem o quanto quisessem. E Cinthia teve o cuidado de não aceitar nada de Fred e Jorge até o final da festa.

Douglas e Aline dançaram durante cinco horas e meia, mas ainda podiam ser vistos conversando até o final da festa, quando todos estavam ficando com sono. Haviam combinado de parar com as brigas idiotas, afinal, já estavam ficando um tanto grandinhos para continuarem se xingando de Mini Minerva e Tosco idiota. Aline estava muito mais leve de ter uma pessoa a menos para se preocupar, e acabou descobrindo que Douglas não era tão tosco ou idiota como ela pensava, só fingia ser um pouquinho bobão. Por sua vez, Douglas descobrira o motivo de Aline querer tanto chegar a monitora-chefe: ela estava ficando preocupada com o seu futuro (um tanto cedo, é verdade) e faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para garantir um bom emprego quando saísse da escola. Ele achava que ainda iriam ter muito tempo para pensar nisso, mas entendia os motivos dela.

Parece que só o que faltava para eles se entenderem era parar um pouco com os insultos e conversar calmamente como duas pessoas civilizadas. Foi uma proeza extraordinária!


	40. Seções de estudo

**Capítulo 40 – Seções de estudo**

**N/A: Não, este não tem sentido duplo. Vocês só pensam em besteira, hein! Chega a dar medo, sabiam?**

Depois da GRANDE vitória de Grifinória no campo de quadribol, esse assunto ainda foi comentado, lembrado e ocasionalmente comemorado algumas vezes durante uma semana. Mas os professores não queriam saber se os alunos só conseguiam pensar na Taça de quadribol, que agora pertencia muito merecidamente à Grifinória. Estavam mais preocupados em passar-lhes revisões compridíssimas, listas intermináveis de deveres de casa e vários exercícios complementares para os exames finais.

Até Fred e Jorge, que geralmente só faziam os deveres de casa por obrigação, estavam levando os estudos à sério, quer dizer, relativamente sério. Eles, Aline, Cinthia, Douglas e toda a turma do quinto ano iriam prestar os exames de N.O.M.s, Níveis Ordinários em Magia, e os professores estavam mais ávidos do que nunca em abarrota-los de informações.

E, pela primeira vez na vida, Douglas ficou preocupado com a aproximação dos exames. Tanto é que algo muito improvável, impossível, impensável, inimaginável aconteceu **N/Pelúcia:** Prometo que paro com essa mania de Macaco Louco, algum dia, não hoje, não agora, não neste exato momento, talvez mais tarde, quem sabe amanhã... **N/Emplumada:** O furgão do Manicômio St. Mungo anda rondando a rua da Pelúcia de novo. E quem vocês acham que fez a denúncia, hein? em uma fatídica tarde de começo de verão, quando tudo o que os alunos queriam era ir para os jardins aproveitar o sol e os exames estava a apenas uma semana de distância...

- Er, Aline? Será que você podia me ajudar com as revisões?

_"É O FIM DO MUNDO!!!"_, você pode estar pensando, ou até gritando pela casa feito um doido varrido e comprando tudo o que sempre sonhou em ter antes de morrer, mas não é. Douglas percebeu que N.O.M.s eram uma coisa séria e recorreu ao seu último recurso para passar de ano: as revisões da Mini Minerva.

Além de preparar as revisões de Fred, Jorge, Cinthia e Douglas, algo que Aline já fazia por livre e espontânea vontade, ela ainda teve que dar aulas extras a Douglas, que não parava de repetir desesperado depois das aulas que não havia entendido patavina de nada do que o professor passara. Conseqüentemente, eles eram os últimos a sair da sala comunal da Grifinória, e os primeiro a abrirem os livros depois da última aula do dia, encurtado até o tempo do jantar.

Mesmo tendo muito que estudar, Fred e Jorge arranjavam tempo para aprontar as suas, e até estes raros tempos de paz entre Aline e Douglas eram motivos de piadas.

- Deviam escrever uma matéria sobre vocês no Profeta Diário – disse Fred às vésperas do primeiro exame.

- É! – apoiou Jorge. – _Dois adolescentes que se achavam um pé no saco convivem pacificamente após um baile. Líderes do mundo inteiro pensam em adotar o mesmo esquema para chegar à Paz Mundial_ – disse ele como se anunciasse uma manchete sensacionalista de um jornal.

- Ah, não enche! – disse Aline tentando se lembrar de quais eram as revisões mais urgentes de todos. – Se um amigo está precisando, eu ajudo a estudar. Mas se eles começarem a bancar os engraçadinhos eu posso muito bem mudar de idéia.

- Pensando bem, não acho que um baile resolva os problemas políticos mundiais – disse Fred, e depois acrescentou baixinho só para Jorge e Cinthia. – Isso só funciona em Hogwarts.

- Eu ouvi essa! – disse Douglas, e os três enfiaram as caras nos livros como se não tivessem feito nada mais do que comentar o tempo.

Aline passou revisões pesadíssimas das matéria que cairiam no dia seguinte para eles. Poções e Feitiços para ela, e ainda Adivinhação para Fred, Jorge e Douglas; Cinthia também teria Adivinhação, mais Transfiguração e História da Magia.

Eles ficaram estudando até o toque de recolher no salão principal, às dez horas, mas nem por isso foram dormir. Os cinco continuaram estudando nas salas comunais o quanto podiam. Cinthia passou as suas revisões para Luciana na Corvinal, mas as duas não agüentaram ficar estudando por muito mais tempo, indo se deitar pouco depois das onze horas. Lá por onze e meia, Fred e Jorge também se cansaram de ficar estudando e foram se deitar, bocejando e dizendo para Aline que ela ia acabar os exames com os miolos torrados.

Ela e Douglas continuaram estudando mesmo depois de todos na torre terem ido dormir. Aline continuou estudando por motivos óbvios, e Douglas só continuou lá porque não havia tido o trabalho de abrir os livros para estudar durante o ano inteiro.

- Já terminou com os apontamentos de Poções? – perguntou Aline bem depois da meia-noite. Duas vezes um elfo doméstico apareceu para limpar a sala, mas saiu desconcertado depois de ver os dois ainda estudando, sentados lado a lado no canto em que a lareira iluminava melhor. Da segunda vez teve que mexer nela para o fogo não apagar, mas agora a luz já estava ficando fraca novamente.

- Ah, se eu não lembrar de alguma coisa, azar! – disse Douglas empurrando os apontamentos de Aline de volta para ela. – Acho que vou dormir.

- Mas você precisa melhorar a sua pronúncia nos feitiços. Ouvi dizer que vamos ter mais testes práticos do que teóricos nessa matéria, e seria bom que você treinasse um pouquinho.

Aline pegou _O livro padrão de feitiços, 5ª série_ e começou a folheá-lo freneticamente, procurando os feitiços que provavelmente seriam cobrados no exame. Mas Douglas deu um tapão no livro, fazendo Aline dar um pulo na cadeira, de susto.

- Você pediu a minha ajuda, agora agüente! Vai ter que estudar até morrer. E se virar fantasma, vai ter que continuar estudando do mesmo jeito.

Douglas não tirou a mão de cima do livro. Na verdade, não estava com a mínima vontade de continuar estudando. Ele simplesmente levantou os olhos para Aline, e estava prestes a dizer que não queria mais estudar, mas alguma coisa o impediu de falar. Talvez fosse o bruxulear da lareira, talvez fosse o reflexo do fogo nos olhos de Aline, mas Douglas não conseguiu desviar o olhar da garota. Ele também percebeu que havia se aproximado bastante dela para poder alcançar o livro, e não quis se afastar.

Aline se sentiu incomodada por aquele olhar, como em muitos momentos durante a dança forçada deles. Mas aquele olhar era diferente de todos os outros que ela havia recebido dele, muito diferente das vezes em que brigavam, e mesmo assim, havia algo de familiar. É, era parecido com o que ela se lembrava da Floresta Proibida, só que com menos preocupação e muito mais...

Ela não teve tempo de terminar o pensamento. Antes que se desse conta de que ele estava se aproximando dela, os lábios de Douglas cobriram os seus em algo que ele esperava ser um beijo, mas a garota não o correspondeu. Aline levou alguns segundo para entender o que estava acontecendo, e quando o fez empurrou Douglas para longe de si, quase derrubando-o da cadeira.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo! Ficou louco?! – disse ela se sentindo ofendida.

- Vai dizer que não gostou? – disse ele impertinente.

- Eu me recuso a responder uma pergunta dessas!

Aline se levantou e começou a juntar os seus livros rapidamente, extremamente perturbada. Não queria acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido, não queria! Ela nem olhou para Douglas quando ele se levantou, apenas se afastou dele com os livros que conseguiu de juntar e deu meia volta, mas ele segurou o seu braço antes que saísse.

- Você não ficou chateada com isso, não é? Não era essa a minha intenção.

- Chateada? CHATEADA?! Eu fiquei foi muito IRRITADA com isso! Você me faz ficar estudando com você até tarde e ainda faz uma afronta dessas!

- Quem quis continuar estudando foi você.

- Eu... ora... me larga!

Aline deu um puxão com o braço para se livrar de Douglas e acabou derrubando os livros que carregava. "_Mais essa agora!_" Ela se abaixou para pegar os livros, e Douglas ajuntou alguns para ela.

- Você não precisa me ajudar – disse ela se levantando apenas com parte dos livros e pergaminhos.

- Assim como eu não precisava ter te salvado na Floresta Proibida – disse ele se aproximando da garota. – Eu também não precisava ter dançado com você naquele baile, e com certeza não precisava ter te beijado. Mas eu quis.

Aline estava desconcertada. Queria dizer alguma coisa para repreende-lo, mas o seu coração estava batendo forte e ela não conseguia pensar direito. Douglas a olhava daquele jeito provocante outra vez, e Aline recuou uns dois passos dele.

- Pode... me devolver os livros? – disse ela meio rouca, estendendo a mão livre para ele com a cabeça baixa.

Douglas devolveu os livros para Aline e viu que ela não conseguia encará-lo. Ele se virou e sentou em uma das poltronas de frente para a lareira, o fogo já quase extinto. Passados alguns segundo de silêncio, ele ouviu Aline subindo as escadas e acompanhou o som de seus passos indo até o dormitório feminino.

Ele sabia que tinha exames de N.O.M no dia seguinte e que precisava acordar cedo, mas a sensação daquele beijo ainda estava fresca em sua memória. E um pensamento ainda mais estranho rondava sua mente: por que _exatamente_ ele havia feito aquilo? Nem ele sabia dizer direito, mas tinha a impressão de esse sentimento não havia aparecido de uma hora para outra. Não, certamente já estava por ali há algum tempo, esperando ele admitir que aquilo realmente existia. Douglas finalmente ouviu uma vozinha dentro dele dizer a resposta em seu coração: "VOCÊ AMA ELA, PASPALHO! SE TOQUE DE UMA VEZ OU EU ACABO FICANDO ROUCO!" Ele ouviu aquilo durante o ano inteiro, não tinha mais como ignorar.

No dormitório feminino do quinto ano, Aline tinha dificuldades para dormir, mesmo ela estando deitada em uma caminha macia e confortável. Ela podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo acelerado, e torcia para que fosse um início de enfarte, pois a verdade não podia ser real. Simplesmente _não podia_! Aline se atormentava a cada segundo com a lembrança daquele beijo. "_Vai dizer que não gostou?_" "_Mas até que foi bom..._"

- Não, não, não e _não_! – disse ela para si mesma em um sussurro, evitando acordar as outras quatro garotas que já estavam dormindo. – Amanhã isso passa, com certeza. Não foi nada. Preciso me concentrar nos exames, e não naquela... tosco idiota!

_"Por que ele precisava ter feito aquilo? QUE DROGA! Eu deveria ter tirado pontos dele, ah devia! Por que eu só penso na coisa certa para fazer depois? Deve ser um efeito retardatário. Eu preciso parar de pensar... PARE DE PENSAR! Aquele beijo não parecia ser de gozação, e ele não queria que eu tivesse ficado chateada... Por que?"_

Demorou um pouco para que Aline pegasse no sono no meio de pensamentos tão conflitantes, cada vez mais confusa com aqueles ínfimos segundos em que seus lábios se encontraram.

Na manhã seguinte, todos os alunos acordaram nervosos com os exames, e muitos revisavam a matéria durante o café da manhã para se assegurar de que não esqueceriam de nada.

Mas Fred, Jorge e até Cinthia notaram que Aline e Douglas estavam estranhos um com o outro. Não se falavam além do estritamente necessário, que se resumiu a um "bom dia" extremamente vago. Nem as ofensas e provocações costumeiras eram ditas! Não se olhava e tentavam ficar o mais longe possível um do outro. Depois dos exames do dia, Fred, Jorge e Cinthia até tentaram descobrir alguma coisa, mas eles eram evasivos e tentavam evitar o assunto.

Na quarta-feira, os três estavam cansados dessa atitude, e até os estudos deles estavam sendo afetados. Depois do jantar, Cinthia chamou Aline até o corredor para uma conversinha. Fosse o que fosse, ela sabia que Aline talvez não quisesse contar na frente dos outros. Ela parou de frente para Aline com uma cara muito séria e começou:

- Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, não tente me enrolar. Eu prometo que não conto para ninguém se você quiser assim, mas eu sou a sua melhor amiga e preciso saber o que tem de errado com você.

**N/A:** Convincente, hein?

- Eu... bem... sabe...

- Sem enrolar.

- Tá. Você ia acabar descobrindo uma hora ou outra. No domingo, depois que você saiu e os gêmeos foram dormir, o Douglas... ele... me beijou – disse Aline com a cabeça baixa.

- Foi isso?

- E você acha pouco?!

- Não Fiquei chocada, só isso.

- Não vai dizer mais nada?

- Eu tenho vontade até de te dar um conselho, mas isso é algo que você precisa resolver sozinha.

- Mas eu estou desesperada! Eu aceito qualquer conselho!

- Converse com ele. Se isso foi um tipo de piada de mal gosto em que ele acabou se arrependendo, bom, seria melhor esclarecer isso.

- Não parecia uma piada de mal gosto...

- Então você tem algo sério em mãos.

Aline olhou para Cinthia assustada. Ela sempre havia brigado com Douglas, desde os nove anos de idade. Como isso podia ter mudado tão radicalmente a ponto de se tornar uma "situação séria" sem que ela percebesse?

- Não, isso não é sério. Você vai ver – disse ela mais para se convencer do que para Cinthia.

- Só vai deixar de ser sério se você quiser. Você quer?

- Eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Ainda faltam dois dias de exames, e isso acabou me atrapalhando.

- Você é que sabe.

Cinthia achava que Aline estava adiando demais para resolver o assunto, e isso simplesmente não fazia o feitio da amiga. Elas decidiram estudar sem os garotos nesse dia, obviamente. Cinthia não fazia questão e sabia que eles iriam entender.

No caminho para pegar os seus livros, Cinthia encontrou Fred e Jorge no corredor, ambos com caras esquisitas.

- Você soube? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Do que exatamente? – Aline não havia dito a Cinthia que não era para ela falar sobre aquilo, mas Cinthia não contaria do mesmo jeito, a não ser que os dois já soubessem.

- Do beijo dos dois cabeças-duras – disse Fred sem rodeios.

- Acabei de saber. Foi meio repentino, né?

- Acho que já estava fiando evidente dês da festa – disse Jorge sério.

- Por causa de uma dancinha daquelas? Acho que não – disse Cinthia convicta.

- Por causa de uma dança de mais de _cinco horas_ – corrigiu Fred.

- Que seja. A coisa parece séria.

- O que a Aline disse?

- Nada. Ela não se decide se acredita ou não naquilo.

- O Douglas não vai ficar feliz em saber disso.

- Quer dizer que é sério mesmo?!

- E por que não seria? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque é estranho. Mas acho que isso vai ser um problema.

- Nem fale! – disse Fred.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa pelos dois – disse Jorge.

- Mas o quê? – perguntou o irmão.

- Eu... acho... que... ... Já sei!!! Nestas férias, deixem comigo!

Fred e Jorge olharam desconfiados para Cinthia, mas como não tinham a mínima idéia de como resolver aquela situação, então deixaram ela cuidar de tudo mesmo.

Os três foram estudar para os exames de amanhã, separados, e Douglas e Aline não sabiam de nada...

Os cinco foram bem nos exames, mas Fred e Jorge tiraram menos N.O.M.s do que esperavam. Aline foi, novamente, a melhor do ano (só para variar) embora achasse que podia ter ido melhor. Douglas foi realmente bem pela primeira vez na sua vida, graças às revisões de Aline. Cinthia havia ido normal como nos outros anos, já que não tinha nada que a distraísse como os outros, ou quase isso.

**N/A:** Vocês estavam esperando isso desde o segundo capítulo que eu sei, admitam!


	41. Adeus ano letivo cruel

**Capítulo 41 – Adeus ano letivo cruel**

Na viagem de volta no Expresso Vermelho, Aline foi direto para o vagão dos monitores dando a desculpa que precisava ver como estavam as suas chances de se tornar monitora-chefe no último ano, algo que ela mesma não estava com pressa de ver. Fred, Jorge, Douglas e Cinthia passaram boa parte do tempo jogando Snap explosivo (ocasionalmente os gêmeos saiam para soltar uma e outra bomba de bosta que achavam escondidas nos malões e onde quer que houvesse um bolso nas vestes deles). Lino Jordam apareceu uma vez para acompanha-los em uma partida de snap, mas depois saiu para procurar a sua aranha de estimação (e até hoje a mãe dele não sabia que ele a tinha). Luciana e Olívio também deram uma passada, mas foi só para ficarem relembrando do último jogo de quadribol do ano. Eles tinham que admitir, Luciana e Olívio formavam um casal muito feliz e bonitinho!

Assim que os dois saíram, Cinthia saiu também com a desculpa que precisava... fazer qualquer coisa. Arranjar desculpas convincentes não era o seu forte.

A verdade é que ela foi encontrar Aline. Cinthia estava realmente preocupada com a amiga, e sabia que Aline estava tentando usar a mesma tática que ela usou com o Big: ignorar. Algo dizia que dessa vez não ida dar certo. **N/A:** Mas nem da outra vez funcionou direito! O que é que esses personagens estão pensando? Que a vida é fácil? De jeito nenhum! Não tem folga, não.

Ela foi até a cabine dos monitores e perguntou por ela, e Jonathan a informou de que a Aline havia ido até o fim do trem, no último vagão. Aquele era o vagão de bagagens e coisas extras que geralmente os professores usavam para colocar toda aquela parafernália que usavam nas aulas. Apesar de serem poucos professores que iam no trem, aquele vagão ficava bem cheio por ser o menor de todos.

Aline não estava dentro do vagão. Havia um espaço gradeado do lado de fora do vagão e Aline estava lá, Cinthia conseguiu vê-la pela janelinha no fim do vagão. Abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho, mas ela rangeu mesmo assim. Aquele trem devia ser bem velho, e eles realmente deveriam cuidar melhor dele. O céu já estava um pouco arroxeado, e Cinthia concluiu que não faltava muito para eles chegarem à estação King's Cross. Parou ao lado de Aline e ficou olhando a paisagem com ela.

- Você é bem teimosa, sabia? – disse Cinthia sem olhar para a amiga.

- Como é? – Aline não entendeu o que ela queria falando daquele jeito.

- Você é teimosa. Pede um conselho e não o segue só porque não parece conveniente. Você devia falar com ele.

- Você mesma disse que eu tinha que resolver esse problema sozinha, e é o que eu estou fazendo.

- E está usando uma tática que nós duas sabemos que não funciona – Cinthia olhou para Aline com um sorriso enigmático, e Aline sabia que ela falava por experiência própria.

- Pode não ter funcionado para você, mas para mim vai funcionar.

- E só por causa disso você vai se afastar dos seus amigos? Para mim foi fácil, eu focava com vocês enquanto tentava evitar o Big, mas vai ser muito pior se você se afastar dos gêmeos e de mim só por causa de um mal entendido entre você e o Douglas...

- Não foi um mal entendido! – disse Aline mais alto do que queria. - Foi... um tipo de... foi um...

- Não acha que o Douglas pode explicar o que foi?

Aline olhou para o horizonte que se afastava delas com o ar gelado da noite a lhe refrescar os pensamentos. Ela sentia que a sua resposta estava no horizonte mas, como aquele trem, ela estava apenas se afastando dele quanto mais tentava ir em frente. Mas ela não queria falar com Douglas, e não iria!

- Não – disse ela por fim. – Ele não vai conseguir explicar. É uma pergunta sem resposta.

- Só porque você não sabe, não significa que os outros não podem saber. Nem tudo está nos livros, sabia? **N/A:** A maioria dessas situações se encontram em textos avulsos como as fanfics. Viu, isso aqui é cultura!

Aline ficou anormalmente quieta. Nem tudo estava nos livros, ela sabia, mas até agora nunca havia se deparado com uma situação que não tivesse aprendido a lidar. Se ela pudesse ao menos ter falado com alguém que já tivesse passado por isso...

Cinthia entrou no vagão de carga sem esperar uma resposta de Aline porque sabia que ela não falaria nada. Aline continuou lá até sentir que o trem diminuía de velocidade, apenas observando a noite cobrir o céu acima de sua cabeça, pensando. Ela se debruçou no gradeado do lado do trem e avistou a estação King's Cross depois da curva. Agora ela teria que voltar para a cabine para pegar o malão, pois sorte já havia trocado de roupa antes de ir ao vagão dos monitores. Mas quando chegou na cabine ela já estava vazia, com alguns indícios de queimados das partidas de snap explosivo em alguns cantos, e também com um cheiro esquisito (provavelmente bombas de bosta).

Ela demorou um pouco para pegar o malão e desceu lentamente do trem. Mas quando ela procurou os outros par se despedir ela só achou Fred, Jorge e Cinthia, os três estavam se despedindo de Lino.

- Onde está o Douglas? – perguntou ela se aproximando deles.

- Ele já foi embora – disse Cinthia. – O barco dele sai antes que o nosso **N/A:** Vocês acham que eles iam ter dinheiro para gastar em viagens de avião assim, como se notinha verde fosse folha de árvore? Sai caro fazer isso duas vezes no ano. porque vai fazer uma parada no Equador, onde a mãe dele está trabalhando.

- A Luciana não vem com a gente esse ano, né?

- É, mas ela não me contou o porquê.

- Ela vai conhecer a família do Olívio – disse Fred.

- É, ele nos falou alguma coisa assim – disse Jorge.

- Pelo manos ela vai aproveitar o verão enquanto nós encaramos outro inverno lá no Brasil – disse Aline.

- Olha, eu já volto. Vou perguntar para o Big se ele vai no mesmo barco que a gente, ou a viagem vai acabar ficando monótona.

Cinthia deixou o malão e a gaiola em que estava Nina com eles e foi procurar Jonathan no meio do povo. Fred e Jorge ficaram incomodados com o "ou a viagem vai acabar ficando monótona", e Aline reparou na cara dos dois. Mesmo que alguém tenha os seus problemas, é impossível pensar em uma coisa só por horas seguidas, ainda mais quando surgem oportunidades tão boas para praticar o seu terceiro hobby favorito. **N/A:** Deixem uma review tentando descobrir os dois primeiros. Vamos divulgar quem acertar primeiro!

- É impressão minha ou vocês... - começou Aline, mas foi interrompida por um sonoro:

- Nem comece! – de Fred e Jorge.

- Podem ficar tranqüilos. Eu roubei o diário dela recentemente e li umas coisinhas interessantes. É que eu estava precisando de algo para me distrair antes da final do campeonato – disse ela casualmente.

- Não estamos interessados – disseram os dois muito a contragosto.

- Não engana que esse assunto já é mais velho que o Big Bang (explosão que deu origem ao universo, e não o relógio em Londres). Depois daquela partida de quadribol acho que até a Profª McGonagall ficou sabendo.

- OK. Podemos estar levemente interessados, mas se for só uma brincadeira sua, você pode esperar uma morte lenta e dolorosa a qualquer momento improvável – disse Fred.

- Que meda...

- Fala logo! – disse Jorge impaciente.

- Ela não gosta do Big e, pelo que deu para entender, só vai gostar dele como amigo. Mas, se vocês me permitem um ligeira interpretação pessoal das anotações dela...

- Não – disse Jorge para não ter que ouvir as provocações de Aline. – Apenas os fatos concretos bastam.

- Assim vocês tiram toda a graça em torturar vocês. Mas já que insistem, aqui vai o grande choque: ela ainda gosta do Cedrico!

- O quê?!

- Daquele capitãozinho desqualificado?

- Daquele trapaceiro imundo?

- Daquele...

- Daquele cara forte, bonitão, com pinta de galã de cinema – acrescentou Aline. – É, esse mesmo.

- E o que é que ele tem que a gente não tem? – disse Fred.

Aline olhou bem, mas bem mesmo para os gêmeos e seus olhos corriam das inúmeras sardas nos rostos deles para os narizes compridos e finos, das vestes meio surradas e velhas, e finalmente para a aparência magrela dos dois, que era acentuada por eles serem muito altos.

- Vocês querem mesmo que eu repita o que acabei de dizer?

- Ela está voltando – disse Jorge entre os dentes, com um sorriso forçado, fingindo que eles não haviam falado nada de mais.

- Bom, ele disse que já está indo para o cais e que vai esperar a gente para usar a chave de portal **N/A:** Transporte bruxo é cheio dos esquemas! – disse Cinthia se aproximando dos três. – É melhor a gente ir agora, Aline. Da outra vez a gente quase perdeu o barco.

- Tudo bem.

As duas se despediram de Fred e Jorge e se encaminharam para a longa jornada que teriam até o Brasil. Fred e Jorge procuraram os outros irmãos Weasley para esperar a mãe e o pai, mas não estavam de muito bom humor.

**N/A:** Eu sei que eu estou judiando muito do Fred e do Jorge e que eles não mereciam essa enrolação toda, mas eu prometo que vou melhorar as coisas para o lado deles. Ah, antes que eu esqueça: vocês achavam mesmo que Aline e Douglas só iam ficar juntos depois da Cinthia e o ... (vou manter o suspense), não é? Admitam, vocês acham que eu não sei com quem ela vai ficar. Mas, para os incrédulos, eu aviso que isso foi uma das primeiras coisas em que eu pensei. Se você conseguiu chegar até esta parte da fanfic sem cair no sono ou se irritar com a enrolação, eu lhe dou os parabéns. Não é todo mundo que consegue isso, só a maioria das pessoas normais. Espero que gostem mais das próximas fases!

E não se esqueçam de mandar uma review com a sua opinião sobre quais são os dois hobbys favoritas da Aline. **;-)** Vai ser difícil alguém acertar precisamente, mas não custa muito tentar, custa?


	42. Olá ano letivo confuso

**#8ª Fase – sexto ano**

**Capítulo 42 – Olá ano letivo confuso**

**N/A: Mais confusão NÃO! PelamordiDeus!**

- Cinthia, você quer se acalmar?

Aline e Douglas tentavam acompanhar o passo da menina enquanto empurravam os pesados carrinhos com os malões pela estação King's Cross.

- Não! Eu só vou ficar mais calma depois que eu ver eles!

- Mas pode não ter acontecido nada de mais – disse Douglas, agora definitivamente correndo atrás de Cinthia.

- Vocês acham que pode não ter acontecido nada no meio disso? – disse Cinthia agitando uma folha bem amassada do Profeta Diário na mão direita.

Eles atravessaram a barreira e viram o Expresso de Hogwarts, mas nenhum sinal das cabeças ruivas de Fred e Jorge.

- Eles devem ter entrado no trem – disse Aline.

- Ali está a mãe deles – disse Cinthia. - Eles devem estar naquele vagão. Vamos!

Eles entraram o mais rápido que puderam carregar as malas para dentro do vagão. Cinthia foi arrastando o malão e viu duas cabeças ruivas pela janelinha de uma cabine e entrou, deixando o malão esquecido na entrada. Fred e Jorge estavam guardando os seus malões e viraram surpresos para os três.

- Nunca mais me dêem esse susto! – disse Cinthia jogando os braços em volta dos pescoços de Fred e Jorge, quase sufocando os dois.

- O que foi que a gente fez? – perguntou Fred quando a garota o soltou.

- "O que vocês _não_ fizeram" seria mais correto – disse Cinthia mostrando a página do Profeta Diário em que falava do ataque na Copa Mundial de quadribol, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Vocês me disseram que iam ver a Copa, e não me mandaram nem uma coruja depois do que aconteceu para dizer se estavam bem. Vocês sabem o quanto eu fiquei preocupada?

- Se te mandássemos uma coruja ela não ia chegar a tempo – disse Jorge. – Decidimos que era melhor te contar aqui mesmo.

- Estamos bem vivinhos – completou Fred.

- Isso eu estou vendo agora, mas da próxima vez me liguem para avisar.

- Não sabemos como usar aquele aparelho esquisito – disse Jorge encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu explico mais tarde, mas vocês têm que prometer que não vão mais deixar para dar a notícia na última hora.

- Prometemos. Olha, vamos nos despedir de papai e mamãe e já voltamos – disse Fred passando por Douglas e Aline ao sair.

- Nossos irmãos mais velhos também vieram com a gente. Eles ficam falando que alguma coisa vai mudar em Hogwarts esse ano, mas até o Percy fica dizendo que é "informação privilegiada do Ministério".

- Ficaram o verão inteiro fazendo segredo.

Fred e Jorge saíram do trem e Cinthia, Aline e Douglas ficaram acompanhando a despedida deles pela janela da cabine. Pelas descrições que os gêmeos já haviam feito dos irmãos mais velhos, eles reconheceram Gui, o de cabelo comprido e berloque na orelha (Aline não se conformava que uma pessoa assim trabalhasse no Gringotes do Egito) e Carlinhos, o lendário ex-apanhador da Grifinória. Percy não estava com eles.

- Talvez eu volte a ver vocês mais cedo do que pensam – disse Carlinhos se despedindo em Gina.

- Por quê? – perguntou Fred interessado.

- Você verá – respondeu Carlinhos. – Só não diga a Percy que eu falei isso... "porque afinal é informação privilegiada, até o Ministério resolver divulgá-la".

- É, eu até sinto vontade de estar estudando em Hogwarts este ano – disse Gui com as mãos no bolso, contemplando o trem.

- Por quê? – insistiu Jorge.

- Vocês vão ter um ano interessante – disse Gui vagamente. – Talvez eu até peça para ir dar uma espiada...

- Uma espiada em quê? – Quem perguntou dessa vez foi Rony.

O apito do trem soou e a Sra. Weasley os levou impaciente até a porta do vagão.

Eles ouviram Harry e Hermione se despedindo da Sra. Weasley e ela dizendo que talvez eles preferissem passar o Natal em Hogwarts naquele ano. Então Rony exclamou:

- Mamãe! Que é que vocês três sabem que nós não sabemos?

- Vocês vão descobrir esta noite – disse ela com um sorriso enigmático. – Vai ser muito excitante, vejam bem, estou muito contente que tenham mudado as regras...

- Que regras? – eles ouviram Fred, Jorge, Rony e Harry perguntarem juntos.

- Tenho certeza de que o professor Dumbledore vai contar a vocês... agora comportem-se! Ouviu bem Fred? E você Jorge!

O trem começou a se mexer lentamente, imprimindo velocidade nos pistões aos poucos.

- Conta para a gente o que vai acontecer em Hogwarts! – insistiu Fred pela janelinha da porta. – Que regras é que vão mudar?

A Sra. Weasley não respondeu. Ela e os irmãos dos gêmeos apenas sorriram e acenaram, aparatando antes que pudessem perdê-los de vista. Fred e Jorge entraram desanimados na cabine, mas a cena que encontrara dentro dela chocou-os imensamente. Aline e Douglas estavam sentados lado a lado, de mãos dadas e abraçadinhos.

- Como...

- O quê...

- Onde...

- Como?!

- Vocês se esqueceram que eu havia prometido que iria juntar os dois? – disse Cinthia com um sorriso, se levantando. – Acho que depois de juntar dois casais eu já posso me chamar de casamenteira.

- Quer dizer então que você comandou uma conspiração dessas?! – disse Aline também se levantando, mas ela parecia indignada.

- Er... bem... Não exatamente. Só planejei o horário, o lugar e a minha saída estratégica - disse Cinthia tentando. – Ou você nunca se perguntou por que eu não voltei?

- É... - agora era Aline que estava embaraçada. – Eu não reparei na hora, estava meio... ocupada.

- Mas o quê aconteceu? – perguntou Fred.

- Parece que todo mundo sabe de alguma coisa e nós somos os únicos que não fazem a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo – completou Jorge.

- Não se sintam mal por isso, acho que o Papa também não sabe de nada – disse Douglas parando ao lado de Aline.

- Não é por nada não Douglas, mas as nossas piadas são melhores – disse Fred. – Mas o que eu quero saber é: como foi que a Cinthia conseguiu a proeza de juntar esses dois cabeças-du... vocês dois? – emendou Fred com um sorrisinho pateta.

- Até que não foi difícil – disse Cinthia. – Pelo menos não para mim. Eu só tive que marcar uma hora para ir no cinema com a Aline, e avisei o Douglas. Daí eu saí da sala em uma hora estrategicamente calculada e ele entrou e sentou ao lado dela.

- Só isso? – disse Jorge.

- Não. Essa foi a minha parte, mas eu fiquei vendo tudo a uma distância segura.

- Você o quê?! – disse Aline.

- O combinado era que você sairia – disse Douglas.

- Ah, mas como eu tive todo o trabalho de fazer o plano acho que também merecia ver o resultado dele, vocês não concordam comigo? – perguntou ela para os gêmeos, colocando-os em uma situação delicada.

- É, pode ser – disse Fred.

- Não a nenhum mal muito imperdoável nisso – disse Jorge.

- Mas então – continuou Cinthia -, depois que o Douglas sentou do lado dela eles tiveram que trocar de lugar, e enquanto se sentavam ele colocou a mão em cima da dela. Eu achei muito meigo, mas a boba afastou a mão, vê se pode!

- Ei! Você vai contar a história toda? – disse Aline com as mãos na cintura.

- Shush! Não me interrompa. Aonde eu estava... Ah sim! Daí ele olhou para ela e afastou o cabelo que estava no rosto dela. Aí ela ficou vermelha, mas não fez nem falou nada, o que já foi um progresso incrível, na minha opinião. Então eles começaram a discutir, vê se pode! – Cinthia apontava hora para Douglas e hora para Aline enquanto falava, gesticulando bastante. - Depois de deixar ela emburrada, ele se declarou! Foi a coisa mais meiga que eu já vi ao vivo! Daí eles se beijaram, oficializaram o namoro e ficaram se beijando por pelo menos uns vinte minutos, pelo que eu contei...

- Ei! Já acabou, não precisa falar mais nada – disse Douglas um pouco embaraçado.

- Mas foi aí que eu parei de espionar vocês para prestar atenção no filme.

- Que filme? – disse Aline desentendida.

Fred e Jorge apertaram as mãos de Cinthia, bastante sérios.

- Parabéns, você conseguiu o impossível – disse Fred.

- Achávamos que a comunidade bruxa não sobreviveria para presenciar esse dia, mas você conseguiu. Conseguiu! – disse Jorge.

- Ah, tá né – disse Cinthia sem saber se ria ou entrava na brincadeira. – Mas o crédito deve ser dado àqueles dois – disse ela apontando por cima do ombro.

- Parabéns aos dois – disse Fred indo apertar a mão de Douglas.

- Espero que sejam muito felizes juntos – disse Jorge fingindo enxugar uma lágrima enquanto apertava a mão de Aline.

- Vocês estão de gozação, né? – disse Aline voltando a se sentar.

- Oh, não, finais felizes sempre nos emocionam – disse Fred, e em seguida fingiu assoar o nariz em um lenço imaginário, com som e tudo.

- Fica melhor dizer "começo feliz" – disse Douglas se sentando ao lado de Aline e beijando-a.

- Acho que vou passar mal... - disse Jorge fazendo cara de enjôo.

- Se não quiser ver então saia da cabine – disse Aline em uma breve pausa do beijo.

E foi o que Jorge fez, seguido de Fred.

- Eu é que não vou ficar segurando vela – disse Cinthia saindo também.

Depois de alguns segundos Aline disse:

- A gente não devia chamar eles de volta?

- Não precisa ser já, né – disse Douglas beijando-a outra vez. – A gente quase não se viu nas férias.

- Só quatro dias por semana, e foram três semanas! – disse Aline rindo.

- Ainda achei pouco.

Fred, Jorge e Cinthia voltaram alguns minutos depois para a cabine e os gêmeos pensavam em uma nova gozação para dizer a cada três minutos. Aline deu graças a Deus quando o trem começo a diminuir a velocidade, indicando que logo desembarcariam. Chovia forte, e eles acabaram se molhando um pouco.

Mas, enquanto iam até as carruagens sem cavalos, com as capas puxadas por cima da cabeça, Aline reparou algo estranho e deixou Douglas e Cinthia irem na frente para poder falar com os gêmeos.

- Tem alguma coisa diferente com vocês – disse ela lançando um olhar minucioso aos dois.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Jorge.

- Não... e é só com o Fred que tem alguma coisa diferente.

- Não me diga que tem tentáculos brotando das minhas orelhas.

Aline nem se deu o trabalho de responder aquilo, finalmente percebendo o que era tão estranho.

- Você parou de gostar da Cinthia! - disse Aline afirmando, e não perguntando.

- Você é atenta, hein! Quando foi que você percebeu? – Fred estava espantado com a precisão de Aline, e Jorge também.

- Durante toda a viagem, mas só agora tive certeza. Que bom que conseguiu superar isso.

- Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim gostar dela – disse Jorge um tantinho indignado.

- Não que seja algo ruim, mas se você não dizer com todas as letras e mais umas palavras extras, ela nunca vai saber disso.

- Quer dizer que ela não faz a mínima idéia, não suspeita nem um tiquinho mesmo depois de tanto tempo?!

- Não. E ela também acha que o Big não gosta mais dela.

- Que ingênua... - comentou Fred.

- Venham logo! – eles ouviram Cinthia chamá-los de uma das carruagens através da cortina de água.. – Vocês não vão querer chegar ao banquete encharcados, não é?

Os três entraram na carruagem e ficaram observando o castelo se aproximar através da grossa chuva que caia do lado de fora. Nada no mundo poderia apagar as janelinhas que brilhavam para os recém chegados, agora meio borradas, convidando-os a entrar em um castelo provavelmente quentinho.

Mas antes de encontrarem o quentinho, o frio e molhado tentou fazer-lhes uma última visita. Pirraça fazia a sua recepção para os alunos que chegavam com bexigas d'água. Assim que a Profª Minerva apareceu, Pirraça tratou de se livrar das suas últimas bombas de água nas cabeças dos alunos. Tanya teve sorte de Pirraça ter mirado uma das bombas em um grupo de garotas do quinto ano, ou teria se encharcado.

Do lado de dentro do salão principal, Aline, Douglas, Cinthia, Fred e Jorge assistiram a seleção dos novos alunos, mas apreciaram ainda mais o banquete que veio depois. E, como sempre, depois do maravilhoso banquete, o diretor Dumbledore fez o discurso que iniciava o ano.

- Então! Afora que já comemos e molhamos também a garganta, preciso mais uma vez pedir sua atenção, para alguns avisos.

"O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para avisá-los que a lista dos objetos proibidos no interior do castelo este ano cresceu, passando a incluir Ioiôs-berrantes, Frisbees-dentados e Bumerangues-de-repetição. A lista inteira tem uns quatrocentos e trinta e sete itens, creio eu, e pode ser examinada na sala do Sr. Filch, se alguém quiser lê-la. – Dumbledore parecia querer rir da simples idéia de alguém se interessar em ler a lista.

"Como sempre, eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta que faz parte da nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos, e o povoado de Hogsmeade, àqueles que ainda não chegaram à terceira série.

"Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de quadribol entre as casas."

Fred e Jorge deram socos na mesa, mas não conseguiram falar nada, apenas olharam furiosamente para a mesa dos professores. Todo o salão havia sido tomado de burburinhos e, se sobrepondo a surpresa geral, Dumbledore continuou:

- Isto se deve a um evento que começará em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. Tenho o grande prazer de anuncia que este ano em Hogwarts..."

Mas neste instante, as portas do salão principal foram escancaradas e um trovão ensurdecedor ecoou pelo recinto. Parado à porta estava um homem, e ele começou a andar na direção da mesa dos professores. Ele mancava de uma perna e, provavelmente, uma delas era de madeira, já que o _toc toc_ ao andar era bastante audível. Ele abaixou o capuz e Cinthia quase deu um pulo na cadeira ao ver o rosto do homem. O seu rosto era coberto de cicatrizes, faltava um pedaço do nariz e a boca lembrava um rasgo diagonal. Mas o mais assustador no rosto do estranho eram os olhos; um era miúdo, escuro e inquiridor, e o outro era redondo, grande como uma moeda e azul-elétrico vivo. O olho azul parecia incapaz de piscar e ficava girando constantemente, dando voltas para olhar os alunos e todo o salão. O estranho falou brevemente com Dumbledore e sentou ao seu lado, iniciando a sua refeição.

- Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Dumbledore em meio ao silêncio aterrorizado do salão. – Profº Moody.

- Olho-Tonto-Moody?! – exclamou Jorge. – Foi o cara que papai ajudou hoje de manhã, não foi não Fred?

- É, acho que é ele.

- Mas o que aconteceu... com ele? – perguntou Aline, achando que dizer "a cara dele" seria um tanto indelicado.

- O que aconteceu com a cara dele?! – perguntou Douglas, fazendo com que Aline lhe lançasse um olhar de censura.

- Não fazemos idéia – disse Fred.

- Só sabemos que é um neurótico, vê perigo e inimigos em cada canto. Não confia nem na própria mãe!

- E é ele que vai dar aulas para a gente? – Douglas olhou incrédulo para aquela figura grotesca na mesa dos professores. – Ele?!

Dumbledore pigarreou e continuou falando para o salão, mesmo que a atenção de todos os alunos estivesse focada em Olho-Tonto-Moody, todos chocados.

- Como eu ia dizendo, teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito excitante nos próximos meses, um evento que não é realizado há um século. Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos um Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts.

- O senhor está BRINCANDO! – exclamou Fred em um tom de voz excessivamente alto, fazendo todos os alunos rirem, e até Dumbledore.

- Não estou brincando, Sr. Weasley, embora, agora que o senhor menciona, ouvi uma excelente piada durante o verão sobre um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um leprechaum que entraram num bar...

A Profª McGonagall pigarreou alto ao lado de Dumbledore, interrompendo-o.

- Hum... mas talvez não seja hora... não... Onde é mesmo que eu estava? Ah, sim, no Tornei Tribruxo... bom, alguns de vocês talvez não saibam o que é este torneio, de modo que espero que aqueles que já sabem me perdoem por dar uma breve explicação, e deixem sua atenção vagar livremente.

Dumbledore explicou que o torneio era realizado entre as três maiores escolas de bruxaria da Europa – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Explicou o que se fazia no torneio, das três tarefas e dos três campeões. Mas também falou do que interrompeu a realização das tarefas, e Cinthia quase caiu para trás na mesa da Corvinal quando ele falou "taxas de mortalidade". Ao contrário dela, muitos pareceram animados com a idéia. Dumbledore também falou dos esforços do Departamentos de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e do de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos para se realizar mais um Torneio Tribruxo. Finalmente, Dumbledore disse que alguns alunos das outras escolas chegariam em outubro, e que a escolha dos campeões seria feita no dia das bruxas. E o prêmio para o campeão seria de mil galeões!

- Estou nessa! – disse Fred para os que estavam em volta na mesa assim que ouviu a quantidade do prêmio. Jorge concordou com o irmão, também iria tentar. Os dois imaginavam toda a glória que iriam trazer a Hogwarts e a si mesmos, mas o que mais queriam era o prêmio de mil galeões, não importando o que tivessem que enfrentar para consegui-lo.

E não eram os únicos que pensavam assim. Todas as mesas comentavam sobre participar, competir e ganhar. Lino Jordam, que estava por perto estava tão empolgado quanto os gêmeos.

Mas Dumbledore voltou a falar, silenciando todos no salão:

- Ansiosos como eu sei que estarão para ganhar a Taça do Torneio para Hogwarts, os diretores das escolas participantes, bem como o Ministério da Magia, concordaram em impor este ano uma restrição à idade dos contendores. Somente os alunos que forem maiores, isto é, tiverem mais de dezessete anos, terão permissão de apresentarem seus nomes à seleção.

Fred, Jorge e Douglas ficaram furiosos com aquela restrição, e começaram a protestar indignados, mas suas palavras e xingamentos foram abafados pelos protestos de quase todos os outros alunos. Dumbledore precisou a elevar a voz para continuar falando.

- Isto é uma medida que julgamos necessária, pois as tarefas do torneio continuarão a ser difíceis e perigosas, por mais precauções que tomemos, e é muito pouco provável que os alunos abaixo das sextas e sétimas séries sejam capazes de dar conta delas. Cuidarei pessoalmente para que nenhum aluno menor de idade engane o nosso juiz imparcial e seja escolhido campeão de Hogwarts. – Dumbledore olhou diretamente para Fred e Jorge, e ambos devolveram o olhar com os olhos faiscando perigosamente na direção do diretor. - Portanto peço que não percam tempo apresentando suas candidaturas se ainda não tiverem completado dezessete anos.

Dumbledore informou, então, que as delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang estariam chegando em outubro e que ficariam em Hogwarts durante a maior parte do ano letivo. Pediu a todos que mostrassem boa vontade para com os visitantes e dessem apoio ao campeão de Hogwarts quando ele fosse escolhido. Por fim, desejou a todos uma boa noite e pediu que fosse para os dormitórios.

- É melhor a gente ir – disse Aline se juntando aos colegas que se dirigiam para as portas do salão principal. Douglas foi com ela, muito a contra gosto, enquanto Fred e Jorge mantinham o pé firme e continuavam na mesa.

- Não podem fazer isso com a gente! – reclamou Jorge, continuando a encarar Dumbledore com a cara emburrada. – Vamos fazer dezessete anos em abril, por que não podemos entrar?

- Não vão me impedir de me inscrever – disse Fred também amarrando a cara como o irmão, encarando a mesa principal com raiva. – Os campeões vão fazer todo o tipo de coisa que normalmente nunca podemos fazer. E mil galeões de prêmio!

Rony concordou com eles, mas a amiga dele, Hermione, foi quem convenceu os garotos a irem para os dormitórios. Durante o caminho, Fred e Jorge discutiam com o irmão e Harry a idéia que tinham para burlar a restrição de idade, pensando constantemente no prêmio de mil galeões. Já haviam quebrado algumas dezenas de regras antes, qual seria o problema em quebrar mais algumas centenas agora?


	43. O perdedor de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 43 – O "perdedor" de Hogwarts**

Embora Moody parecesse assustador (porque realmente era), as suas aulas eram, de longe, as mais interessantes do ano. Não só do ano, de todos os anos! Fred e Jorge ficaram impressionados com a fibra do novo professor e com todo o conhecimento que ele tinha em enfrentar as artes das trevas, afinal, ele era um auror aposentado. Explicou logo no primeiro dia de aula o que era um auror, e o trabalho difícil que era enfrentar bruxos das trevas. Ele tivera um olho substituído justamente para poder combater melhor os bruxos maus na época de Voldemort, algo que todos os melhores aurores tiveram que fazer.

Ficou decepcionado quando viu que poucos alunos conheciam as maldições imperdoáveis, uma matéria em que o sexto ano já deveria saber pelo menos na teoria. Demonstrou todas as três maldições em besouros que havia levado para a aula, e ficou incrivelmente decepcionado no período da Corvinal, quando uma garota desmaiou de medo ao ver o efeito do Avada kedavra logo depois de algumas semanas de aula.

E essa garota era Cinthia.

Assim que ela caiu da cadeira, Luciana, que estava sentada ao seu lado, se abaixou para ajudá-la. Moody se aproximou imediatamente com a varinha em punho, afastando os curiosos que se amontoaram ao redor de Cinthia.

- Afastem-se! Voltem para os seus lugares! – bradou ele. – Afaste-se, garota. _Enervate_!

Cinthia acordou um pouco assustada, mas levou um susto ainda maior ao se deparar com a cara cheia de cicatrizes do professor, até se lembrar que estava em uma sala de aula. Luciana a ajudou a se levantar, e Moody continuou de pé na sua frente, inflexível, encarando-a com os dois olhos.

- Se não agüenta as aulas, é melhor não assisti-las – disse ele com a voz áspera e inquestionável, encarando Cinthia friamente.

A garota se sentiu muito mal ao visualizar o besouro na mesa atrás do professor, mas não queria mais ficar daquele jeito sempre que via algo assustador e tomou uma resolução:

- Não, eu vou ficar – disse ela com a voz ainda um pouco trêmula, mas encarava o professor sem piscar. Estranhamente, Moody sorriu ao ver a expressão resoluta no rosto de Cinthia. Brevemente, é verdade, mas mesmo assim aquilo lembrava um sorriso.

- Isso é que é encarar as próprias limitações como um desafio a mais – disse ele voltando para a sua mesa, o _toc toc_ da sua perna de madeira ecoando pelo silêncio da sala. – Espero que os outros também tenham esse tipo de audácia, ou o que aprenderão na minha aula não vai valer de nada. - O olho normal de Moody continuava encarando Cinthia, e a garota não piscava, mas o olho mágico do professor se voltou repentinamente para Tanya, que estava no fundo da sala. Aparentemente ela não havia ficado impressionada com as palavras de Olho-Tonto-Moody, e fez questão de ficar olhando para o teto da sala, impaciente. – Isto vale especialmente para você, Srta. Freire.

Tanya corou de raiva, e ficou com uma cara de mau-humor até o fim da aula. Cinthia evitou chegar muito perto dela durante o resto do dia. Quando saíram da aula, Luciana perguntou se Cinthia estava bem, já que não se atreveu a falar durante a explicação do professor sobre a maldição da morte.

- Ah, é... acho que estou melhor. Eu desmaiei só de imaginar o efeito daquilo em uma pessoa. Acho que o Profº Moody está certo, temos que enfrentar as nossas próprias limitações de frente e tentar derrubá-las.

- Eu não conseguiria ficar encarando ele do jeito que você fez – disse Luciana. – Aquele olho mágico dele me dá arrepios!

- Nem eu sei como conseguir fazer aquilo! Só sei que o meu estômago desapareceu na hora – disse Cinthia, em seguida ouviu um ronco muito alto vindo da sua barriga. – Olha só! Ele voltou. E bem na hora do almoço.

No almoço, Cinthia contou o que aconteceu na aula para Aline, Douglas, Fred e Jorge. Eles já haviam tido aquela aula, e ficaram extremamente surpresos quando a ouviram dizer que Moody havia sorrido.

- Ele é capaz disso? – disse Fred admirado.

- Mas não fica muito melhor, é até preferível que ele continue com a cara amarrada – disse Cinthia.

- Eu acho que já via ele sorrir uma vez - disse Aline. – Acho que foi na aula do começo da semana, quando ele estava nos passando os efeitos da maldição Imperius.

- Eu não me lembro de ter visto ele sorrindo – disse Douglas se lembrando da aula.

- Claro que não! – retrucou Aline. – Ele estava lançando a maldição em você na hora. Acho até que ele sorriu porque você conseguiu resistir à maldição.

- Foi incrível! – lembrou Jorge. – O único da sala que conseguiu resistir totalmente logo da primeira vez!

- Eu sou patética – disse Cinthia encostando a cabeça na mesa, sem ter coragem de olhar para os amigos. – A maldição Imperius funcionou 100 em mim, e eu desmaiei só de imaginar uma pessoa morrendo com a maldição Avada kedavra. Nem parece que eu sou uma dos seis brasileiros em que acharam grande concentração mágica. Estou começando a duvidar dessa história toda.

Aline e Douglas haviam quase esquecido o motivo de terem sido aceitos em Hogwarts, e nem haviam se importado muito com aquilo quando Dumbledore explicou a eles a mais de cinco anos atrás. Fred e Jorge pareceram confusos. Cinthia notou que os amigos haviam ficado estranhamente silenciosos e levantou a cabeça.

- Que história é essa? – perguntou Jorge.

- Nós nunca contamos a vocês? – estranhou Cinthia.

- Se soubéssemos de alguma coisa não estaríamos perguntando, não acha? – disse Fred.

- Vocês nunca se perguntaram por quê seis brasileiros entraram em Hogwarts no mesmo ano, sendo que nós continuamos morando no Brasil e tem uma escola de magias lá? – disse Aline.

- Nunca paramos realmente para pensar nisso – disse Jorge com os ombros encolhidos.

- Bom, Dumbledore disse que os monitoradores mágicos do ministério daqui haviam detectado um grande acúmulo de magia no Brasil, e como Hogwarts é considerada uma das melhores escolas do mundo, nos matricularam aqui – Douglas resumiu a história para eles.

- Como assim acúmulo de magia? – perguntou Fred.

- Também não sabemos direito – disse Aline. – Parece que nascemos com grandes poderes mágicos, latentes, mas até agora não vi nem sinal deles.

- Obrigada! – disse Cinthia sarcasticamente, voltando a encostar a testa na mesa, se sentindo uma fracassada.

- Você sabe que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

- Acho que os primeiros indícios podem ter sido a resistência que o Douglas teve com a maldição Imperius – concluiu Jorge.

- Mas sabem o que vocês podem fazer de realmente útil com essa quantidade de magia? – disse Fred animado, com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo, deixando todos curiosos. – Participar do torneio! Se vocês tem mais poderes que qualquer um, então serão as escolhas óbvias para campeões de Hogwarts!

- Você está se esquecendo de uma coisa – disse Aline autoritariamente, apontando o dedo indicador para Fred. – O limite de idade. Nenhum de nós vai poder participar.

- Fale só por você – disse Jorge num muxoxo.

- Vocês não estão pensando em se inscrever clandestinamente, estão? – perguntou Aline em um tom mandão, estufando o peito para fazer o distintivo de monitora ficar bem visível.

- Claro que não – disse Fred, dando uma cutucada no irmão.

- Ai... claro! Nós nem pensaríamos nisso.

- Definitivamente! – concordou Douglas.

- É bom mesmo – disse Aline voltando a se sentar normalmente na cadeira. – Eu vou ficar louca se souber que vocês estão pensando em por em prática mais uma idéia maluca.

- Por que é que eu fui namorar com uma monitora? – disse Douglas resignado, pensando na poção que já estava sendo preparada no dormitório dos garotos, e que Lino também teria problemas se descobrissem o que estavam fazendo.

- Porque você me ama – disse Aline dando um carinhoso beijo na bochecha dele. – Além do mais, o máximo que eu posso fazer é tirar quinze pontos de cada um. Mas não é como se vocês fossem realmente tentar alguma coisa, então não precisam se preocupar.

Claaaro. Que Aline continuasse acreditando nisso, seria melhor para eles. Mas Douglas pensava seriamente em desistir da idéia.

**N/A:** Alguém notou que o texto anda "anormalmente" sério? Hum... não sei não, acho que estou deixando a história um pouco sombria demais. Pode até ser, mas, por mais que a Emplumada diga o contrário, acho que não tem nada a ver com o fato de que eu gosto de escrever em noites de tempestade, ao som de músicas do Sepultura e depois de ter lido e relido o poema "O Corvo", de Edgar Alan Poe. Olha lá! É o furgão do St. Mungo outra vez! Apertaram a campainha... O que será que eles querem? Será que precisam de uma xícara de açúcar?

Fred e Jorge andavam anormalmente distantes **N/A:** Acho que também estou usando a palavra "anormal" com muita freqüência... de Aline, Douglas e Cinthia. Volte e meia, quando procuravam os gêmeos, os três os encontravam em algum canto, discutindo em voz baixa sobre um pergaminho. Como não pareciam querer falar sobre o assunto, os três os deixaram em paz. Aline suspeitava que fosse alguma coisa para conseguir entrar no Torneio Tribruxo, mas se fosse isso Douglas saberia de alguma coisa. Não, ele não sabia de nada mesmo.

Em uma dessas vezes em que estavam discutindo, Rony os interrompeu, e eles tiveram que parar de falar sobre o assunto. Por sorte Harry puxou assunto sobre o torneio antes que o irmão deles continuasse xeretando. Mas eles já haviam perguntado aos professores, e nenhum deles quis dizer como os campeões eram selecionados, e nem quem eram os juízes. Hermione informou que os diretores das escolas participantes sempre faziam parte da bancada, algo que nenhum dos garotos fazia idéia porque nenhum havia lido _Hogwarts, uma história_.

Infelizmente, aquilo fez a garota se voltar para o assunto dos elfos domésticos, e ela insistiu para que Fred e Jorge entrassem para o F.A.L.E. (Fundo de Apoio à Liberação dos Elfos), e eles se recusaram terminantemente. Jorge ainda tentou persuadir Hermione de que os elfos eram felizes, e disse que os que trabalhavam na cozinha de Hogwarts estavam muito satisfeito com o emprego que tinham. Aquilo não convenceu a garota.

No dia seguinte, quando encontraram Aline, Cinthia e Douglas, eles comentaram sobre essa paranóia da garota em libertar os elfos domésticos.

- Quer dizer que eles são escravos! – chocou-se Cinthia. – Eu só vi eles na cozinha, mas achei que eles fossem livres por causa da boa vontade deles.

- E eles não falam nada sobre eles em _Hogwarts, uma história_ – disse Aline vagamente.

- Fomos informados disso ontem, muito obrigado – disse Fred. – Mas a Hermione anda muito preocupada com isso. E agora nem fala direito com a gente só porque não quisemos entrar no fale.

- Bom, pelo menos alguém está fazendo alguma coisa para libertá-los – disse Cinthia como se encerrasse o assunto.

- Você também?! – disse Douglas. – A gente já foi na cozinha, você viu, eles são felizes assim, escravizados.

- Pode ser, mas não acham que eles ficariam ainda mais felizes se recebessem um salário, licenças e todo o resto?

- Não – disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que você não se junta ao F.A.L.E.? – perguntou Aline.

- Porque... quer saber, é o que eu vou fazer!

- Por que é que você foi colocar idéias na cabeça dela, Aline? – disse Fred imaginado que, onde quer que eles fossem, de agora em diante haveria sempre uma latinha do F.A.L.E. os espreitando em cada esquina.

- Não enche!

Cinthia entrou no F.A.L.E. no mesmo dia, e algumas semanas depois foi colocado um aviso que as delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegariam no dia 30 de outubro. O primeiro a avistar a delegação de Beauxbatons chegando foi Douglas. Era uma carruagem azul clara muito grande puxada por vários cavalos alados enormes, mas explicável pelo tamanho da diretora da escola. A única pessoa tão grande assim que haviam visto foi Hagrid, mas mesmo assim aquilo não era muito comum. Logo em seguida chegou a delegação de Durmstrang, pelo lago. E foi de espanto geral quando viram Vitor Krum no meio dos alunos que subiam a encosta.

- Ele estava na Copa Mundial! – disse Fred entusiasmado. - É o melhor apanhador do mundo!

- Vimos ele de perto! – acompanhou Jorge. – Nossa! Eu nem fazia idéia de que ele ainda estava na escola!

- Uau! Vitor Krum! – disse Fred ainda embasbacado.

- Ah, por favor! – disse Aline impaciente. – Ele só é um apanhador de quadribol, que é que tem de mais nisso?

- Você por acaso não nos ouviu? – disse Jorge. – O melhor apanhador do mundo!

- Ele tem grandes chances de ser o campeão da Durmstrang – disse Douglas, lembrando os gêmeos que ele não deixava de ser um concorrente para Hogwarts e, quem sabe, para eles também.

Dentro do salão, Cinthia ficou na mesa da Corvinal para a abertura do torneio, e ficou bem contente quando os alunos de Beauxbatons decidiram se sentar na mesa deles.

O quatro grifinórios se sentaram poucos lugares de Harry, Rony e Hermione. Viram surpresos Ludo Bagman e Bartolomeu Crouch se sentarem à mesa dos professores durante o banquete, provavelmente para ver a abertura do torneio, afinal, foram eles que o organizaram. Mas Fred e Jorge pareciam ter ficado estranhamente tensos.

- É o tratante! – disse Fred em tom baixo só para Jorge ouvir, mas Douglas estava prestando atenção.

- Quem é o tratante? – perguntou ele.

- Ninguém – respondeu Jorge secamente, cortando Douglas.

Depois que os pratos foram magicamente limpos, Dumbledore começou um discurso. Fred e Jorge não bateram palmas quando Dumbledore apresentou Bagman aos alunos, ao contrário de todos os outros. Dumbledore disse que ele e Crouch fariam parte da bancada de juízes, e em seguida o que era esperado do Torneio Tribruxo. O momento mais tenso no salão foi quando ele mostrou a todos o juiz imparcial que escolheria os campeões: um cálice! Dumbledore falou também da linha etária que seria traçada em volta do cálice para que nenhum aluno menor de idade se inscrevesse.

- Uma linha etária! – exclamou Fred. – Bom, isso pode ser contornado com uma Poção para Envelhecer, não? – disse ele como se acabasse de pensar naquilo. Fazia parte do plano para despistar Aline. - E depois que o nome estiver no cálice, a gente vai ficar rindo, ele não vai saber se você tem ou não dezessete anos.

Aline não gostou nem um pouco daquela idéia, mas não se preocupou; levava alguns dias para se fazer uma Poção para Envelhecer decente, e eles só teriam até amanhã para se inscrever.

- Mas eu acho que ninguém abaixo de dezessete anos terá a menor chance, ainda não aprendemos o suficiente – disse Hermione, e Aline ficou feliz de ver que alguém pensava como ela.

- Fale só por você – disse Jorge. – Você vai tentar entrar, não vai, Harry?

- Não fique colocando idéias na cabeça dele! – disse Aline rispidamente, mas ninguém prestou atenção nela.

- Mas você não vai tentar mesmo? – insistia Fred.

- Imagine toda glória... ela vai é ficar orgulhosa! – concordou Jorge.

- Vocês acham? – respondeu Douglas sarcástico. Ele, os gêmeos e Lino estavam prestes a tomar a Poção para Envelhecer na manhã de dia das bruxas, mas Douglas conhecia Aline melhor do que gostaria. – Ela é monitora, e vocês sabem a afixação dela por regras. Se eu fosse escolhido o campeão de Hogwarts, o que provavelmente iria acontecer, ela ia saber que eu burlei as regras. E, vocês sabem, isso ela não perdoaria fácil.

- Ah, qualé! – disse Lino. – Você vai perder 250 galeões por causa da namorada?

Douglas pensou por um instante, avaliando as suas possibilidade, e respondeu resoluto: - É! Vou sim!

- Não tenho mais dúvidas de que você ama ela, cara – disse Fred balançando a cabeça.

- Melhor para a gente! – disse Jorge. – Só precisaremos dividir o prêmio em três se algum de nós ganhar!

- Ei! Eu ajudei a fazer a poção! – lembrou Douglas enquanto os três bebiam o seu trabalho.

- Tudo bem – disse Lino sentindo uma coisa esquisita por dentro. – Se os meus cálculos estão certos, cada um vai receber 333 galeões e ainda vai sobrar um, para você é claro.

- Quanta consideração...

Os quatro desceram até o saguão de entrada esperando que estivesse praticamente vazio àquela hora, mas não foram os únicos a levantarem mais cedo que o normal. Douglas decidiu ficar um pouco afastado do cálice, estava com a impressão de que não iria funcionar.

Enquanto os outros três chegavam perto da linha etária traçada por Dumbledore, Douglas viu horrorizado que Aline e Cinthia vinham descendo pela escada. Antes que pudesse impedi-las de ver os três, as garotas vieram ao encontro dele, mas com os olhos postos em Fred, Jorge e Lino.

- O que é que eles vão fazer? – perguntou Cinthia antes mesmo de dizer "bom dia".

- Assinar o atestado de óbito – Douglas não resistiu em fazer uma piadinha, por mais séria que a situação fosse.

- Mas como ele vão passar pela linha etária? – Douglas não conseguiu disfarçar a cara de "eu sou um cúmplice tão culpado quanto eles" e Aline adivinhou na hora o que eles haviam feito. – Eles já haviam preparado a Poção para Envelhecer, não é? E você não me contou nada?!

- É... bem... você entende... não é?

- Ah, deixa pra lá.

Aline estava estranhamente calma, e tanto Douglas quanto Cinthia estranharam essa atitude. Onde estava a monitora pentelha que sempre os lembrava de todas as setecentas e oitenta e três regras escolares?

- Como assim deixa pra lá? – perguntou Cinthia. – Você está se sentindo bem, Aline?

- Melhor impossível – disse ela mantendo uma expressão neutra. – Quanto ao deixa pra lá, é porque eu realmente não me importo. Sei que o Dumbledore é mais esperto que os alunos e provavelmente pensou que alguém iria tentar burlar a linha etária – disse ela calmamente, observando Fred, Jorge e Lino tentarem atravessar a barreira.

Fred parou bem na bordinha da linha, se balançando para frente e para trás como um mergulhador que se prepara para dar um salto de quinze metros. Com o olhar de todos no salão o acompanhando, Fred respirou fundo e se lançou para dentro da linha.

Nada aconteceu, o que significava que a poção havia funcionado! Jorge concluiu que estava tudo bem e, com um "Yee-haa!" de triunfo se juntou ao irmão num salto.

Mas logo em seguida ouviram um chiado forte, seguido de fortes dores no estômago como se eles fossem bolas de golfe acertadas por um taco invisível. Caíram dolorosamente com um baque alto no chão frio e duro de pedra, a uma distância de dez metros do cálice. Ouviram um estampido e o saguão inteiro ecoou com risadas. Quando se levantaram e olharam um para a cara do outro começaram a rir também, pois haviam crescido longas barbas brancas e idênticas nos dois!

- Eu avisei a vocês – disse Dumbledore atrás deles com uma cara risonha. Ele examinou Fred e Jorge, fazendo ainda mais força para não rir. – Sugiro que os dois procurem Madame Pomfrey. Ela já está cuidando da Srta. Fawcett da Corvinal e do Sr. Sammers da Lufa-Lufa, que também resolveram envelhecer um pouquinho. Embora eu deva dizer que as barbas deles não são tão bonitas quanto as suas.

Fred e Jorge se dirigiram para a enfermaria sob o som retumbante das risadas, seguidos de perto por Lino Jordam, que precisava reverter a poção, rolando de rir. Aline, Cinthia e Douglas foram para o salão principal tomar o café da manhã, quase chorando de tanto rir.

Depois do café eles foram visitar os gêmeos na enfermaria, e viram que os dois ainda estavam com barbas, mas agora já estavam levemente mais curtas e um pouco mais ruivas. Douglas segurou uma risada ao vê-los.

- Valeu a pena tentar – disse Jorge com um sorriso torto. – Mas bem que o Dumbledore podia ter posto um feitiço mais delicado para repelir os alunos.

- Ainda bem que eu não entrei nessa com vocês – disse Douglas aliviado.

- Pelo menos a Angelina conseguiu colocar o nome no cálice – disse Aline decidida a não fazer outro tipo de comentários, Fred e Jorge já haviam recebido o que mereciam.

Os três notaram que as barbas de Fred e Jorge encurtavam rapidamente (se comparada ao tempo normal de crescimento) e iam ganhando cada vez mais cor, ficando mais para grisalhas do que para brancas. Mas até agora só haviam perdido seis centímetros de barba, e continuavam tão longas que poderiam amarra-las nos cintos.

- Madame Pomfrey nos deu um antídoto – disse Fred acompanhando o olhar deles. – Gosto horrível! E vocês tinham que ver a tal Fawcett quando entramos. Não é nado bonito ver uma garota com barba.

As barbas dos dois só sumiram completamente no final da tarde, e Madame Pomfrey fez uma observação minuciosa para que não saíssem de lá com nem um fiozinho, ou as barbas cresceria novamente.

Cinthia se sentou com os quatro dessa vez para apreciar o banquete de dia das bruxas, mas ele pareceu longo demais, e nenhum dos alunos estava interessado na comida. Estavam todos ansiosos para saber quem eram os campeões das casas.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora, todos prenderam a respiração e olharam admirados as chamas branco-azuladas do cálice ficarem avermelhadas e se alongarem, expelindo o nome do primeiro campeão.

- O campeão da Durmstrang é Vitor Krum – disse Dumbledore, e todos no salão bateram palmas acaloradas para o jogador de quadribol.

- Não é nenhuma novidade, não é mesmo! – disse Fred batendo mais palmas que todos.

Em seguida foi escolhido o campeão de Beauxbatons, melhor dizendo, a campeã: Fleur Delacour. Fred, Jorge e até Douglas não tiraram os olhos da garota enquanto ela ia até a mesa dos professores, a longa cascata de cabelos loiro-prateados balançando ao andar. Os três garotos nem conseguiram bater palmas de tão hipnotizados que estavam.

- É uma veela... - disse Jorge lentamente, acompanhando a garota da Beauxbatons ir até a sala atrás da mesa dos professores.

Aline deu um cutucão nas costelas de Douglas para acordá-lo, e gemendo de dor ele falou:

- O que foi que eu fiz?!

- Aline! – repreendeu Cinthia. – Eles não tem culpa. Ela é neta de veela. Ela me contou ontem no jantar.

- Neta do quê?

- Veela – disse Fred saindo daquele transe quando a garota fechou a porta da sala. – Vimos um monte na Copa Mundial de quadribol. São criaturas que assumem formas lindas e atraem os homens com o canto. Mas a forma real delas não é essa. O efeito dessa Fleur não é nada comparado ao de uma veela pura.

- Desculpa, Douglas – disse Aline sem jeito.

- Tudo bem – disse ele dando um longo beijo em Aline.

Agora todo o salão estava eufórico para saber quem seria o campeão de Hogwarts, mas todas as respirações estavam suspensas esperando o cálice expelir o último nome.

- O campeão de Hogwarts é Cedrico Diggory!

A mesa vizinha da Grifinória explodiu em palmas, assobios e mais palmas enquanto o garoto se levantava e ia até a sala atrás da mesa dos professores. Fred e Jorge eram os únicos que não batiam palmas na mesa da Grifinória; em compensação, Cinthia era a que batia palmas mais animadamente dentre todas as mesas, e os aplausos para Cedrico foram os mais longos que os outros.

- Aquele pateta vai competir por Hogwarts!? – disse Jorge incrédulo. Ele se recusava a aplaudir Cedrico por causa do que Aline havia lhes contado no fim das aulas do ano letivo passado, e Fred ainda se lembrava do jogo de quadribol em que ele havia derrotado Harry injustamente. Aline e Douglas bateram palmas cordiais, não querendo parecer para os gêmeos que estavam do lado de Cedrico, e tampouco parecer para Cinthia que não o queriam como campeão.

- Não fale assim dele! – Cinthia defendeu Diggory. – Se o cálice o escolheu é porque ele foi o melhor candidato a campeão.

- Você só fala assim porque ele é bonito – disse Fred virando o rosto para o lado -, e derrotou a Grifinória injustamente no ano passado.

- Claro que não é só por isso! – disse ela indignada. – Eu nunca falaria bem de uma pessoa só porque ela é bonita.

Aline tossiu algo que lembrava o som da palavra "amor" e Cinthia lhe lançou um olhar assassino, mas logo todo o salão, e até Dumbledore, se calou quando o cálice ficou vermelho outra vez e expeliu mais um nome. Todos no salão esperaram com as respirações suspensas o diretor ler o nome do quarto campeão. Harry Potter.

Não é preciso dizer que ninguém bateu palmas, tampouco houve gritos de apoio ao garoto, de tão chocados e pasmos que estavam todos no salão, incluindo o jovem Harry. Depois que o garoto entrou na câmara atrás dos professores, um zum-zum-zum geral tomou conta de todas as mesas. Passado o primeiro momento de choque, Fred, Jorge e Douglas não paravam de falar na sorte de mais um campeão ter sido escolhido, e justamente da Grifinória!

- Mas isso é extremamente irregular! – protestou Aline, que era a única na mesa da Grifinória que não dava vivas. – Nunca aconteceu antes, nem em nenhuma das vezes que tentaram sabotar o torneio houve quatro campeões. E poucos feitiços são poderosos o bastante para confundir aquele cálice.

- Mas que importância tem isso? – perguntou Douglas estarrecido. – O Harry conseguiu burlar a linha etária de Dumbledore sem ficar barbudo e Grifinória conseguiu um campeão! É bom demais para ser verdade!

Cinthia havia ficado tão feliz quanto os amigos pela Grifinória também ter um campeão, mas mesmo assim achava que o certo era que Cedrico fosse o único campeão da escola. Mas, como todos nós já sabemos, ela estava fazendo um julgamento um tanto parcial. Embora, entretanto e porém, as últimas palavras de Douglas somadas aos comentários sobre regularidade de Aline começaram a se juntar na sua cabeça, deixando-a preocupada.

Assim que os professores pediram que os alunos voltassem para seus dormitórios, Fred e Jorge disseram que iriam preparar uma festa de comemoração, e Douglas os apoiou. Aline convidou Cinthia para participar também, eles só precisariam segurar a passagem aberta para ela passar e ignorar os protestos da Mulher Gorda.

- Não, acho que não – disse Cinthia séria. – Preciso fazer umas anotações, só para não me esquecer. – Em seguida rumou para a entrada da Corvinal, deixando os amigos perplexos.

- O que é que ela vai anotar? – perguntou Jorge.

- Provavelmente vai registrar o dia de hoje no diário dela – disse Aline interpretando erroneamente a expressão no rosto da amiga. – Vocês sabem, qualquer coisa que aconteça com o Cedriquinho é digno de nota, especialmente isso.

Jorge não gostou do comentário, mas fingiu ignorar aquilo. Ele não achava realmente que Aline tivesse acertado, mas não podia deixar de pensar que talvez, muito remotamente, ela podia estar certa.

A festa na Grifinória foi ainda maior que no dia em que ganharam a Taça de quadribol, maior que qualquer festa feita no século, mas o motivo da festa escapou dela no primeiro momento que pôde. E ninguém pareceu notar que Harry não estava gostando da idéia de ser campeão de Hogwarts.

**N/A:** Só para esclarecer: NÃO, eu não gosto tanto assim de ouvir músicas do Sepultura e NÃO, eu não leio e releio o poema _O Corvo_ antes de escrever as fanfics. Quanto a escrever em noites de tempestade... é segredinho! ****


	44. Decepções tribruxescas

**Capítulo 44 – Decepções tribruxescas**

HOGSMEADE!!!

Teriam uma visita uma semana depois da escolha dos campeões, mas, como sempre que eu escrevo sobre as visitas, alguma coisa tende a dar errado. Adivinhem quem esqueceu a autorização outra vez!!!

- Eu não mereço amigos tão compreensivo! – disse Cinthia com um sorriso a iluminar a sua face. Fred e Jorge lhe emprestavam a capa de invisibilidade para passar despercebida no vilarejo caso visse algum professor. – Vocês são demais!!!

Ela abraçou os dois, quase sufocando-os. Fred e Jorge massagearam as gargantas quando ela os soltou.

- Mas deixe ela escondida – lembrou Fred. – Nenhum outro aluno sabe que você não pode ir a Hogsmeade, então só a use se tiver um professor por perto.

- Entendido!

Eles viram Cinthia sumir pela passagem da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, e antes da abertura se fechar ela gritou: - Encontro vocês na Dedosdemel!

Em Hogsmeade eles se divertiram um bocado! Já no final da visita, os cinco resolveram ir até a Zonko's, já que o estoque de Fogos Filibusteiros de Fred haviam sofrido um acidente antes de ir para Hogwarts.

- Ei! Olha lá! – disse Fred só para Jorge, apontando para o lado de fora da vitrine da loja.

- O Bagman!

- É. Vamos!

Os dois largaram tudo o que iriam comprar em cima do balcão, deixando os amigos extremamente confusos. Os três acompanharam pela vitrine os gêmeos correndo pela rua, e logo perderam os dois de vista.

- O que será que eles querem com o Bagman? – perguntou-se Cinthia.

- Talvez seja para ajudar a loja de logros deles – disse Douglas indo pagar as suas compras. – Vocês lembram, não é, quando eles nos contaram que o que queriam fazer depois que acabassem Hogwarts era abrir uma loja de logros. Com a influência do Bagman, talvez eles consigam fama rapidamente.

- Não acho que o Bagman possa ajudar muito eles – disse Aline, também pagando as suas compras. – Departamento errado.

- Seja o que for, acho que eles vão querer isso aqui – disse Cinthia pagando as compras dos dois juntamente com a sua.

Como os três não estavam muito animados para sair pelo vilarejo procurando Fred e Jorge, decidiram ir até o Três Vassouras encerrar a visita. Durante todo o percurso Aline e Douglas andavam abraçadinhos, e Cinthia não parava de falar "mas que pombinhos adoráveis", deixando os dois sem-graça.

Fred e Jorge ainda não haviam chegado ao Três Vassouras quando eles entraram (provavelmente continuavam caçando Ludo pelo vilarejo), e Cinthia, Douglas e Aline ficaram jogando conversa fora, e, milagrosamente, Aline não falou nem uma vezinha sequer em estudos, preferindo falar do Torneio Tribruxo e outras coisas.

- Pena que este ano não vamos ter o Campeonato de quadribol - disse Douglas. – Mesmo com o Torneio Tribruxo eles poderiam ter mantido os jogos.

- Mas seria muito desgastante para o Harry – disse Aline. Imagina só ter que lidar com quadribol, torneio e estudos, tudo junto! Ele não iria agüentar, e ia acabar sendo retirado do time, já que os outros dois são prioridade.

- Quem sabe a Corvinal não teria uma chance de ganhar a Taça! – disse Cinthia com um ar sonhador, e seus olhos brilhavam com a perspectiva. – A Lufa-Lufa não daria trabalho porque o Cedrico também está no Tribruxo, e a Cho, a nossa apanhadora, é incomparavelmente melhor que o Malfoy da Sonserina. Não temos os melhores artilheiros e nem um excepcional goleiro, mas poderíamos vencer apertado.

- É mesmo – concordou Aline. – Pelo menos ajudou Fred e Jorge a esfriarem a cabeça. Imagina ter que, neste ano, sair de campo carregando o Big toda vez que jogassem contra a Grifinória...

Aline percebeu o que havia falado e se calou imediatamente, mas Cinthia não entendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso. Foi aí que se lembrou do jogo no final do quinto ano, Grifinória x Corvinal.

- Até hoje eu não descobri por quem é que os três estavam brigando naquele jogo – disse ela. Por mais que tentassem, Aline e Douglas não conseguiram disfarçar as caras de quem sabe demais, e Cinthia percebeu. – E agora eu sei que vocês sabem quem era. Podem desembuchar!

- Então quer dizer que a sangue ruim tapada da Corvinal ainda não se tocou? Bom, se tivesse percebido teríamos que avisar aos cientistas que estudam fenômenos bizarros.

Aquela voz tão conhecida dos três não podia ter sido mais mal-vinda. Giovanni Pieri e seus três amiguinhos da Sonserina acabavam de entrar no bar.

- Dê o fora, Pieri! – disse Aline fechando a cara.

- Ora, ora, ora. Que eu saiba, este é um lugar público, então fique quieta sua metidinha a sabe-tudo.

Douglas se levantou cheio de raiva, pronto para levar Pieri para fora a pontapés se necessário. Aline segurou o seu braço para que ele não avançasse em Giovanni, causando uma confusão que certamente atrairia os professores. Se Giovanni se lembrasse do incidente no ano anterior, certamente não estaria desdenhando os três, e sim evitando-os.

- Se você não tem nada para fazer aqui, dê o fora! – disse Douglas com os punhos cerrados, se controlando para não faze-los chegar até a cara de Giovanni.

- Que comovente, Berttapeli, defendendo a namoradinha metida e a amiguinha tapada. Saia da minha frente, vocês está atrapalhando o caminho.

- Dê a volta – disse Douglas em tom de desafio. – Não saio do lugar para deixar filhinhos-de-papai passarem.

- Cuidado com o que fala – sibilou Giovanni em um tom de clara ameaça, tomando cuidado para eles não o verem tirando a varinha do bolso. – Pelo menos os meus pais não são trouxas que trouxeram ao mundo sangue ruins.

Giovanni ergueu a varinha, mas no mesmo instante um feixe azulado o atingiu e ele caiu estuporado no chão. Avery, McNair e Burkes olharam abobados para quem lançara o feitiço, chocados demais para ter uma reação. Cinthia tinha a varinha segura na mão, trêmula de raiva, e ainda apontava para onde Giovanni estivera de pé, mas agora ameaçava os três bruxos que estavam atrás desse ponto.

- Levem ele daqui e, quando acordar, digam que foi _uma sangue ruim_ que o nocauteou. SAIAM!

Os três estavam muito estupidificados para terem qualquer reação e levaram Giovanni para fora. Achavam que Giovanni era o mais rápido em saques de varinha para duelos, mas estavam errados. Só depois que eles saíram foi que Cinthia, Aline e Douglas perceberam que o bar estava quieto, e todos no Três Vassouras os olhavam. Assim que se sentaram, o barulho das vozes voltou ao normal e Fred e Jorge entraram, indo até a mesa deles.

- Uau! Acabamos de ver aqueles três trasgos carregando o Pieri para fora daqui, estuporado! – Fred disse parecendo encantado. – O que aconteceu?

- Pelúcia acabou de estuporá-lo! – disse Aline num misto de alegria e orgulho.

- Não! – disse Jorge fingindo estar escandalizado. – A nossa meiga Pelúciazinha? Como foi possível?

- Agradeça a Olho-Tonto-Moody – disse ela ainda um pouco nervosa. – Parece que as aulas de "sempre suspeite que seus inimigos planejam te atacar" estão funcionando. E não suporto quando me chamam de sangue ruim!

- Isso é bem claro – disse Jorge admirado com a mudanças que as aulas de Moody estavam fazendo na garota.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Giovanni Pieri não parava de lançar olhares de ódio aos cinco, mas evitava tomar uma atitude mais direta. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato que sempre havia um professor por perto quando ele via algum dos cinco, mas Giovanni estava realmente receoso de puxar briga com um deles, sabendo que os outros ajudariam e que os seus guarda-costas eram mais medrosos que filhotes de poodle toy. Teve uma vez em que Douglas o viu com um olhar extremamente malicioso, como se estivesse bolando uma conspiração contra eles, mas estava atrasado para a aula de Herbologia e não prestou muita atenção na hora, achando que fora só impressão.

No final de novembro seria realizada a primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo, e uma semana antes todos os alunos já estavam eufóricos para saber o que seria, e imaginavam as mais mirabolantes tarefas.

- Acho que eles vão ter que colocar a cabeça dentro da boca de um manticora, como fazem aqueles domadores de leões em circos.

- Talvez eles tenham que correr numa pista de obstáculos vivos!

- Ouvi dizer que vão trancá-los em uma sala com cem fiumns. Quem sair de lá no dia seguinte menos maluco ganha mais pontos.

No dia vinte e quatro, os alunos finalmente descobriram qual era a primeira tarefa. Depois do almoço eles se dirigiram para uma enorme barraca armada nas margens da Floresta Proibida, e os cochichos e boatos sobre a primeira tarefa eram mais audíveis do que nunca.

Fred, Jorge, Cinthia, Aline e Douglas se sentaram, nessa ordem, no meio da platéia, não conseguindo achar um lugar mais para frente. Havia um enorme picadeiro gradeado, rodeado pela arquibancada, mas enorme _mesmo_. Tinha umas duas ou três dúzias de metros de altura, e o mesmo tanto de comprimento e largura. No centro havia o maior ninho que eles já haviam visto, e logo o tamanho ficou explicado. Alguns tratadores trouxeram um dragão para o ninho, junto com alguns ovos. Fred disse que era um Focinho-Curto sueco; Carlinhos falava muito de dragões quando ia para a casa dos pais.

Bartolomeu Crouch explicou a todos que os campeões deveriam passar pelo dragão e pegar o ovo dourado do meio da ninhada. Seriam dados pontos de acordo com a perfeição que realizassem a tarefa, descontando por ferimentos e ações mal sucedidas.

- É melhor que todos os boatos que eu ouvi! – disse Douglas animado.

Em seguida, Crouch soou um apito e o primeiro campeão entrou no picadeiro. Cedrico Diggory deu dois passos depois da entrada e parou, encarando o dragão enquanto ouvia fecharem as grades atrás de si. Seu rosto estava um tanto... verde.

- É ele... - disse Cinthia baixinho, num misto de admiração e preocupação. Jorge ouviu, e passou a odiar cada fiozinho de cabelo de Diggory, assim como cada mínima célula daquele nariz perfeitamente reto.

Cedrico procurou qualquer coisa em volta, cuidando para não atrair a atenção do dragão embora os olhos deste já estivessem fixos sobre o garoto. Por fim ele achou uma pedra de bom tamanho no chão e transfigurou-a em um cão labrador de raça pura, arrancando um "Aaaah" das arquibancadas pela perfeição da transfiguração. O cão começou a latir para o dragão, e por um instante o lagarto desviou o olhar de Cedrico. O garoto tentou se aproximar do ninho sorrateiramente, mas o Focinho-Curto ainda estava encima dos ovos e lançou uma labareda sobre Cedrico, fazendo o garoto dar um pulo para trás para evitar as chamas. Houve mais um "Ooooh" da arquibancada.

- Eu não posso ver isso!

Cinthia virou o rosto para o lado e se apoiou no ombro de Jorge, deixando o garoto extremamente sem graça.

- E-ei, não precisa ficar assim – disse ele sem saber o que fazer.

- Não, não. Eu não tenho coragem de ver isso. É tão perigoso! Não deveriam dar tarefas tão... _mortíferas_ para os campeões. Me avisa quando já estiver tudo bem.

Jorge ficou olhando para a cabeça de Cinthia enquanto ela usava as mãos e o ombro dele para encobrir o rosto, e não conseguiu fazer nada. Era a primeira chance que ele tinha de ficar pertinho dela (com uma boa desculpa), mas ele simplesmente não teve coragem de se aproveitar da situação.

Fred lhe deu um cutucão no braço como que dizendo "vai lá, abraça ela e diz que vai acabar tudo bem com o mané". Aline, do outro lado de Cinthia, se esforçava para não rir; era a primeira vez na vida que via Jorge corar de vergonha. Douglas levantou o dedo polegar para ele também o encorajando. Mas antes que Jorge dissesse qualquer coisa, Cinthia falou, numa voz abafada devido às mãos no rosto:

- Alguém me diz o que está acontecendo. Eu não tenho coragem de olhar!

Jorge pigarreou e disse, evitando olhar para Aline, que estava quase rindo alto: - Ele mandou o vira-lata correr em volta do dragão... quase que uma das asas acerta o bicho! Mas parece que agora o dragão ficou zangado... está indo atrás do cachorro. O Diggory está indo até o ninho... não, o dragão viu ele...

A torcida fez um "Oooooooohhh" de decepção e Cinthia fico preocupada:

- Ai não! O que aconteceu?

- Ele precisou recuar – disse Jorge simplesmente.

- Continua, continua!

Com um suspiro de resignação Jorge continuou narrando a tarefa de Cedrico para Cinthia, que agora apertava o braço do garoto nervosamente, quase cortando a circulação dele: - Como você pode ouvir, o cachorro está latindo para o dragão e correndo em círculos em volta dele... seria mais atrativo como presa se perseguisse a cauda em círculos... o dragão finalmente abandonou o ninho. O Diggory está indo até o ovo dourado e... conseguiu. – Jorge tentou não parecer muito desapontado enquanto toda a arquibancada vibrava com a vitória do campeão de Hogwarts. – Pode olhar agora – disse ele tentando se sobressair a barulheira.

Cinthia deu uma espiada, mas nesse instante o dragão pareceu perceber que seu ninho havia sido invadido e lançou uma enorme labareda de fogo naquela direção, ignorando totalmente o garoto. Cedrico se jogou para um lado, mas não foi o suficiente para desviar totalmente das chamas, queimando parte do rosto. Cinthia voltou bruscamente a esconder o próprio rosto no ombro de Jorge, mas agora usava as mãos para dar pequenos socos nele.

- Eu disse para me avisar quando estivesse tudo bem, e não quando ele estivesse sendo torrado!

- Como é que eu ia saber que o dragão prefere filé de carne humana bem-passada a carne de cachorro crua?

Cinthia levantou o rosto preocupada, mas felizmente Cedrico já havia sido retirado do picadeiro e alguns tratadores de dragões retiravam o Focinho-Curto sueco de lá, atordoado. Os juízes deram as notas de Cedrico, e nenhuma delas foi dez por causa do acidente.

A vitória de Harry foi ainda mais espetacular que de todos os outros campeões, apesar da nota baixa que Karkarof lhe dera, e a festa na sala comunal da Grifinória foi ainda maior que as anteriores, se é que era possível. Fred e Jorge pilharam a cozinha como nunca, mas os elfos domésticos até que ajudaram, deixando a comida um pouco mais leve para eles carregarem até a torre. Eles aproveitaram para divulgar os Cremes de Canários, suas mais novas invenções, e conseguiram faturar bastante naquela noite. Com os fogos Filibusteiros de Lino a festa virou uma verdadeira algazarra, mas ninguém se importou com aquilo, nem mesmo a monitora modelo que todos nós conhecemos; ela estava um tanto ocupada em um dos cantos da sala, com a boca de Douglas.


	45. Uma visita à Hogsmeade não feita

**Capítulo 45 – Uma visita a Hogsmeade não feita**

Duas semanas antes do fim das aulas foi anunciado que haveria um baile de natal, que era tradição acompanhar o Torneio Tribruxo. Hogwarts inteira entrou em rebuliço com aquela notícia, e até alguns professores desistiram de dar aulas, preferindo deixar os aluno à vontade do que tentar fazê-los entender qualquer coisa muito complicada. Claro, haviam sempre aqueles que não parariam de ensinar nem no olho de um furacão, como os professores Binns, Moody e McGonagall, e também aqueles que torturavam os seus alunos até o último segundo de aula, como o Profº Snape.

Obviamente, Douglas e Aline iriam ao baile juntos, Fred ainda decidia com quem ir, Cinthia não queria arranjar um par e Jorge bolava um plano para ir com Cinthia. Convenhamos, o coitado não tem muita chance. **N/A:** Se vocês acham que eu sou má, esperem até a segunda e terceira fanfic. Brincar de Deus é o joguinho mais legal que eu já joguei!

**N/A:** Ah, e os carinhas de St. Mungo não queriam uma xícara de açúcar, tampouco de sal. Ele estão me levando para dar uma volta, mas fica difícil de escrever dentro do furgão com essa camisa de mangas compridas que eles me emprestaram, ainda mais que as mangas estão amarradas nas minhas costas. Não sabia que o nariz podia ser tão útil numa situação dessas...

Mas Fred e Jorge não haviam parado com o novo passatempo de mandar cartas para uma pessoa desconhecida, e nenhum dos outros três conseguia arrancar deles um nome. Na falta de Errol, e com Aline se recusando terminantemente a virar uma coruja para entregar a próxima carta, os gêmeos não tiveram outra escolha a não ser pedir Pichitinho emprestado, a coruja de Rony, bem quando o garoto explodia um castelinho de cartas feito com baralho de snap explosivo.

- Ficou legal, Rony... vai combinar bem com as suas vestes a rigor, ah, isso vai! – disse Fred se sentando ao lado do irmão, e Jorge do outro.

- Rony, podemos pedir Pichitinho emprestado? – perguntou Jorge.

- Não, ele está fora entregando uma carta – respondeu o garoto apalpando as sobrancelhas queimada. – Por quê?

- Porque Jorge quer convidar a sua coruja para ir ao baile – disse Fred sarcasticamente, tentando arranjar um par mais fácil que Cinthia para o irmão.

- Porque nós gostaríamos de mandar uma carta, seu panacão – disse Jorge não achando muita graça.

- Para quem é que vocês tanto escrevem, hein? – perguntou Rony, provando ser um enxerido de primeira.

- Não mete o nariz, Rony, ou vou queimar ele para você também – disse Fred apontando a varinha na direção dele, e em seguida mudando de assunto para que o irmão não suspeitasse demais. – Então... vocês já arranjaram par para o baile?

- Não – respondeu Rony.

- Então é melhor andarem depressa, companheiros, ou todas as garotas legais vão estar ocupadas – disse Fred, meio que para incentivar Jorge também.

- Com quem é que vocês vão, então? – perguntou Rony.

- Angelina – disse Fred sem pestanejar, decidindo na hora.

- Quê? – espantou-se Rony. – Você já a convidou?

- Bem lembrado – disse ele virando a cabeça para o outro extremo da sala comunal da Grifinória. – Oi! Angelina!

A garota estava perto da lareira conversando com outra artilheira do time, Alícia Spinnet, e olhou para Fred.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela em resposta.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Angelina avaliou Fred de cima a baixo, parou por um segundo e disse:

- Tudo bem.

- Pronto – disse Fred se virando para os outros novamente -, moleza.

Ele se espreguiço demoradamente e se levantou, seguido de Jorge.

- É melhor então usarmos uma das corujas da escola. Parece que ninguém está afim de colaborar com a gente ultimamente.

Os dois se dirigiram para o corujal, deixando o Roniquinho abestalhado, e Jorge estava intrigado com a atitude despachada do irmão, mesmo que eles agissem assim na maior parte do tempo. Depois de enviarem a carta, Jorge simplesmente perguntou:

- Como foi que você conseguiu convidar a Angelina assim tão fácil?

- É só não levar muito a sério – disse Fred como se fosse o maior dos especialistas no assunto. – Você precisa ficar calmo, relaxar e perguntar como se estivesse falando para a sua imagem na frente do espelho, esperando uma reação favorável.

- Você ensaiou na frente do espelho, admita!

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Bom, é muito fácil falar, mas tenho uma levíssima e ínfima impressão de que o meu caso vai ser um tiquinho mais complicado.

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse Fred colocando a mão no ombro de Jorge enquanto os dois saíam do corujal -, eu sei de algo que pode te ajudar. Mas antes você precisa perguntar normalmente...

No dia seguinte, Fred contou que já havia arranjado um par para ir ao baile, abrindo o assunto depois do jantar.

- Isso é bem legal – disse Aline. –, especialmente porque a Angelina tem uma queda por você.

- Sério? – disse Fred parecendo mais interessado agora que na noite anterior. – Eu não sabia disso!

- Então por que você a convidou?

- Porque me pareceu uma boa idéia na hora – disse Fred casualmente, mas disfarçou bem o interesse nas palavras de Aline.

- Então, já que só sobrou a gente – disse Jorge se voltando para Cinthia -, o que você acha de irmos ao baile juntos?

- Nem vem! – disse Cinthia, espantando a todos com aquela reação. – Er... quer dizer... não é nada com você, juro, mas é que... vocês sabem... eu odeio dançar, e pares só servem para isso em bailes. Eu não me importo nem um pouco de aparecer no baile sem um par, sério.

- Mas e eu? – disse Jorge tentando apelar para o olhar de "cachorro pidão". – Como eu vou arranjar um par até o baile?

Aquilo realmente soava como uma piada para Cinthia, mas de um humor negro, ou até um pouco azulado. Eles tinham quase uma semana de aulas (era terça-feira) e ainda teriam mais oito dias depois disso até o baile de Natal.

- Jorge – começou ele bastante séria, mas com um leve tom de sarcasmo na voz -, se você não conseguir um par em onze dias, aí sim, em último caso, eu vou ao baile com você, mas só na entrada e sem dancinhas. Se é tão importante assim para você passar essa imagem de "eu sou o melhor porque consegui arranjar um par", então eu te ajudo a fazer uma entrada triunfal, mas só isso.

_"Não era bem isso o que eu queria"_ pensou Jorge, imaginando que seria muito melhor ter a garota em tempo integral como seu par no baile. Mais uma tentativa, só mais uma, antes de precisar partir para o 'plano b'.

- Mas qual é o problema em irmos juntos ao baile se não temos mais ninguém para ir com a gente mesmo?

Era uma mentira deslavada, Katie já o havia convidado para ir com ele, mas Jorge a recusara, além de uma outra garota do quinto ano da Grifinória também. Estranhamente, os olhos de Cinthia começaram a soltar faíscas, como se ele tivesse dito um insulto.

- Se você não tem mais ninguém para ir, eu sinto muito, mas saiba que eu já fui convidada por outros seis garotos e, se eu não decidi ir com nenhum deles, é porque eu realmente não quero ir acompanhada ao baile. Eu só iria entrar com você no salão porque você é meu amigo, mas pelo jeito você acha que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer, não é? – _"Outch! Essa deve ter doído"_ pensou Fred ao ver a cara do irmão. – Se é assim, eu vou arranjar algo mais interessante para fazer do que ouvir você insistindo em um assunto que já conhece desde o ano passado.

Cinthia se levantou e rumou para a sala comunal da Corvinal, convencida que o assunto fora encerrado clara e definitivamente. Ainda sentado na mesa da grifinória, com cara de tacho, Jorge se perguntava o que havia dito de errado. Depois de concluir que não havia nada de errado com ele, mas sim com Cinthia, disse:

- O que é que ela tem?

- Estresse, eu acho – disse Aline. – Na semana passada ela foi abordada por cinco garotos, e um ontem. Ela ainda acredita em ditados bobos e no momento ele está ligada no "se um não quer, dois não brigam", adaptando-o para qualquer verbo e situação. Os seus ditados estão entrando em conflito com a realidade, e ela não gosta muito disso. – O três garotos se olharam confusos, como se Aline estivesse falando tibetano ou qualquer outra língua zen-budista. A garota revirou os olhos, impaciente. – Resumindo: TPM. Na semana que vem ela já está mais calma.

- Aaaah... - disseram os três, agora mais esclarecidos.

- Mas você tem um plano melhor para leva-la ao baile, né? – perguntou Douglas.

- Bom, quem me convenceu a pedir do jeito convencional foi ele – disse Jorge apontando para o irmão -, e ele me disse que tinha um 'plano b' caso este não funcionasse.

Jorge olhou para o irmão como quem diz "e então?", e Fred deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu estava pensando naquela Poção dos Pé Dançantes, sabe... ainda temos um pacotinho guardado.

- O QUÊ?! Este era o seu plano reserva?

- Eu disse que tinha algo que podia te ajudar, não algo que fosse realmente funcionar.

- E não ia funcionar mesmo – disse Aline. – Ela me contou que não aceita nada suspeito vindo de vocês depois que começaram a fabricar um monte daqueles logros. Depois de levar um susto no meio da aula de Feitiços com uma das varinhas falsas, ela não aceitou nem tinteiro emprestado de ninguém por um mês.

- Eu sabia que o mundo ainda não estava preparado para as varinhas falsas – disse Fred balançando a cabeça.

- É melhor você se apressar em bolar um 'plano c' – disse Douglas -, já que só tem mais onze dias.

E foi o que Jorge fez.

Os professores planejaram uma visita a Hogsmeade estrategicamente colocada a três dias do baile, como que para dar um tempo para os alunos comprarem o que estava faltando, para as garotas comprarem os apetrechos e acessórios necessários e os garotos... bem... para os garotos se divertirem. Não era um bailezinho que iria interromper seus afazeres diários, claro.

Muitos alunos (quase todos os do quarto ano para cima) iriam ficar para o Natal em Hogwarts, e depois das aulas terem acabado o castelo continuou estranhamente cheio, mas muito mais barulhento que no resto do ano.

Agora, enquanto esperavam os alunos irem para o saguão de entrada e deixar o corredor do terceiro andar livre, Fred passava a capa da invisibilidade para Cinthia.

- Lembre-se, só use em caso de "professor à vista", nenhum aluno xereta precisa saber que você não tem a autorização.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Bom, é melhor eu ir indo. Vejo vocês na Dedosdemel!

Cinthia guardou a capa na mochila e sumiu pela passagem secreta, que se fechou atrás dela com um estrépito. Enquanto os outros quatro iam para o saguão, Fred se lembrou que havia esquecido o dinheiro no dormitório e subiu para o sétimo andar. Aline, Jorge e Douglas ficaram esperando na escada do terceiro andar, e depois de uns dez minutos uma pessoa apareceu no corredor. Mas não era nenhum aluno, muito menos Fred; era Snape.

- Sr. Weasley! Estive procurando por você... não pensa em ir a Hogsmeade quando precisa terminar aquela redação de dois metros de pergaminho que não entregou no último dia de aula, não é mesmo? Bom, já informei aos professores responsáveis que não irá ao passeio hoje.

- Mas isso é... - começou Jorge, sendo interrompido.

- Bem lembrado... menos quinze pontos por desobedecer um professor. Agora vá andando – rosnou ele, e em seguida se virou para Aline e Douglas, que haviam aberto a boca para protestar. – E não me façam tirar mais pontos da Grifinória, ou ficarei muito feliz de fazer estes pontos acompanharem uma detenção.

Snape se afastou com Jorge na direção da biblioteca, o garoto não estava nada feliz. Aline e Douglas ficaram extremamente revoltados; de todos os dias que Snape poderia ter cobrado aquela redação, tinha que ter feito isso justo em um dia de visita a Hogsmeade!

Jorge e Snape caminhavam silenciosamente, sem se olharem. Mas, ao chegarem em um ponto em que não eram mais audíveis aos outros dois, começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Você viu como eles ficaram quando você chegou perto? – disse Jorge entre risos. – Acreditaram que você era mesmo o... há há há!

O dois riram mais ainda. Era muito estranha a sensação de ver o Profº Snape rindo, mesmo que não fosse ele.

- Agora acabe com essa humilhação. É insuportável ficar na pele desse ensebado por mais de cinco minutos.

- _Finite pocione!_ – disse Jorge parando de rir, e logo a figura do irmão apareceu no lugar do professor com nariz de gancho. – Obrigado por quebrar esse galho para mim e tomar a poção polissuco, mas não podia ter tirado menos pontos da Grifinória?

- Mas aí eu não pareceria o velho Snape de sempre. É melhor eu correr agora, ou aqueles dois podem desconfiar de alguma coisa. – disse Fred transfigurando as roupas de professor nas suas vestes habituais, e acrescentou: – A Profª McGonagall ficaria orgulhosa da gente!

Quando Fred alcançou Aline e Douglas ouviu-os dizer, contar e praguejar contra o fato de Snape ter levado Jorge para ir fazer aquela redação sobre as poções que eram feitas com o sangue de dragão. Fred ouvia tudo fingindo surpresa, e xingou Snape de tudo que podia (e do que não podia também) como um bom irmão indignado. Quando se tratava de fingir, Fred e Jorge eram incomparáveis nessa arte, e Aline e Douglas acreditaram em cara palavra de Fred. Eles não haviam contado aos dois que isso fazia parte do plano c porque Aline podia deixar escapar alguma coisa para Cinthia.

Jorge esperou um pouco, observando os alunos saindo da propriedade por uma das janelas. Quando viu os primeiros cruzando os portões, correu para a armadura que guardava a entrada da Corvinal, impaciente.

- Acho que já deve ter dado tempo suficiente. _Apitus dispertine!_

Cinthia já estava andando pelo túnel que levava à Dedosdemel a uns vinte minutos quando ouviu um apito dentro da mochila. Parou e abriu-a, vendo que o som vinha da capa da invisibilidade. Aquele som era extremamente irritante, e Cinthia disse "Finite incantatem", mas não funcionou. Começou a desenrolar a capa rapidamente e um bilhete caiu de dentro dela. Meio confusa, Cinthia usou o "finite incantatem" outra vez e o bilhete parou de emitir aquele som irritante de despertador. Ela guardou a capa e pegou o bilhete, lendo-o.

_Pelúcia,_

_Ainda bem que você achou este bilhete (também, se não achasse seria tachada de tapada para o resto da vida), porque eu queria repetir algo que já disse antes. Bom, eu sei que muitos garotos já te pediram isso, inclusive eu, mas acho que nenhum deles tem mais chances do que esta pessoa maravilhosa que escreveu este bilhete. Queria esclarecer que eu não acho que você não tem nada melhor para fazer, mas, se não fosse tomar muito do seu tempo, eu queria te pedir novamente para ir ao baile comigo. Quando chegar à Dedosdemel me dê uma resposta._

_Sorridentemente,_

_Focinho!_

Cinthia amassou o bilhetinho com uma mão só quando acabou de ler, jogando-o de qualquer jeito em um dos bolsos da mochila. Ela achava que havia dito em alto em bom som que não queria ir acompanhada ao baile, mas pelo visto Jorge era persistente quando o assunto era fazer o contrário do que as pessoas diziam.

_"Bom, se ele está esperando um resposta na Dedosdemel, eu é que não vou lá"_ pensou Cinthia, voltando rapidamente pelo túnel. _"Ele sabe muito bem a resposta, não vou ficar repetindo."_

Cinthia saiu da estátua corcunda de um olho só; por sorte não havia ninguém no corredor àquela hora. Como a entrada da Corvinal ficava no terceiro andar, ela só precisou passar por alguns corredores para chegar até a armadura que guardava a entrada. Mas, antes de dizer a senha, Cinthia achou ter ouvido um farfalhar de capa no corredor e se virou. Não, estava vazio.

Cinthia disse a senha (águia cintilante) e entrou, indo direto para o dormitório. Atirou a mochila em cima do baú quando entrou e se atirou na cama, de barriga para cima. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Ainda se fosse um outro garoto... um que atendia pelo nome de Cedrico Diggory... aí talvez ela concordasse em ir ao baile, e até a dançar.

Mas ela não teve tempo de pensar muito. Uma raposa pulou sobre sua barriga, fazendo a garota se sentar na cama, de susto. Cinthia ficou olhando furiosa para Jorge, ainda na forma de raposa, e ele a olhava com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

- Você é maluco? Quase que me mata do coração! Você não devia estar aqui, é um dormitório da Corvinal.

- Eu sei disso – disse ele voltando à forma humana –, mas quem disse que eu me importo? O que eu quero mesmo é uma resposta: você vai ou não ao baile comigo?

- Eu já disse que não.

- Mas você não mudou de idéia nesse meio tempo? – disse ele fingindo estar espantado. – Nem com o meu bilhete extremamente sincero?

- Você quer dizer, este bilhete? – disse Cinthia indo até o pé da cama e tirando o bilhete da mochila, mostrando-o a Jorge.

- Vejo que você achou uma utilidade para ele: descontar a raiva que sente pelo mundo.

- Você disse que estaria na Dedosdemel, por isso eu voltei para cá. Você me fez perder uma visita a Hogsmeade à toa!

- Não foi à toa. Eu sabia que você iria voltar se eu dissesse que estava te esperando lá.

- Isso é muito injusto, sabia?

- Não acho. Eu só queria saber se você ia dizer "sim" ou "não".

- Então eu digo não.

Cinthia se transformou em um guaxinim e saiu do dormitório depressa. Não queria agüentar Jorge questionando-a o tempo todo para que fosse ao baile com ele, ainda mais que havia pouca gente no castelo e ele não teria outro passatempo mais interessante.

Ela correu até o sexto andar, onde poderia se esconder naquela sala com o vitral que mudava de acordo com o astro que estava no céu. Fazia algum tempo que ela não precisava usar aquela sala, mas agora precisava se esconder de Jorge de algum jeito.

Mas, quando achava que o havia despistado, Jorge entrou na sala, surpreendendo-a ainda na forma animal. Cinthia tentou fala "mas como?", mas tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi um guinchado esquisito. Ela se transformou novamente em humana (com Jorge tentando segurar uma risada) e perguntou:

- Como você sabia aonde me achar?

- Bem... eu já vi você vir para cá outras vezes, quando ainda tínhamos o Mapa do Maroto.

- Você me espionava?!

- Er... bem... não... - _"Que besteira você foi dizer"_ pensou Jorge. – É que quando eu e Fred usávamos o mapa no primeiro e segundo ano, a gente precisava ver se não tinha ninguém no corredor, e varias vezes a gente te via aqui.

- E eu achava que ninguém mais sabia disso... - disse Cinthia um tantinho irritada. – Agora que você já me contou que já sabia da minha sala secreta, pode me deixar sozinha, já que este é o objetivo desta sala?

Jorge olhou bem para a garota à sua frente e instantaneamente desistiu de fazer o que ela pedia. O vitral às costas da garota parecia ter sido colocado ali de propósito, lançando uma luz que se recortava na silhueta dela, e mesmo com as mãos na cintura e com uma cara zangada, Jorge a achava incrivelmente linda. Teria que convencê-la a ir ao baile com ele do jeito tradicional: se aproveitando da tapadisse dela e confundindo-a.

- Não, eu não vou te deixar sozinha – Jorge falava no tom brincalhão de sempre, sabendo que era a melhor tática para desarmar Cinthia daquela zanga toda. – Na verdade, eu acho que o que você quer mesmo é ir ao baile comigo.

- O quê?! Não, eu não quero!

- Ah, você quer sim.

- Eu não quero!

- Você quer.

- Não quero!

- Claro que não quer.

- Claro que eu quero!

Foi tão automático continuar dizendo o contrário do que ele dizia que a resposta saiu sem querer, e Cinthia ficou estática pensando na besteira que acabara de dizer e em como ele conseguiu que ela dissesse aquilo.

- Era o que eu estava falando desde o começo – disse Jorge sorrindo mais feliz do que nunca. Ele foi até a porta e, antes de sair, disse: - Então está combinado: vamos ao baile juntos! – e saiu fechando a porta.

Cinthia continuou parada no meio da sala, petrificada, como se tivessem lançado sobre ela o feitiço de corpo preso. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que havia feito uma promessa, disse:

- Eu vou ter que _ir_ ao baile... com ele?


	46. O baile de inverno

**Capítulo 46 – O baile de inverno**

Resignada e muito contrariada, Cinthia se acostumou com a idéia de que iria acompanhada no baile, mesmo não sendo com a pessoa com quem gostaria de ir. Fred, Aline, Douglas e até Jorge não comentaram muito sobre aquilo, sabendo que ela poderia não aparecer no dia se ficasse muito irritada.

E o tão esperado dia chegou para todos, mas muitos pareciam ter esquecido que à noite teriam um baile quando acharam os presentes nos pés da cama, como em qualquer Natal comum. Fred e Jorge apareceram no salão principal com os tradicionais suéteres que a Sra. Weasley fazia para eles todo ano.

- Acordaram tarde, hein – disse Douglas. Ele e Aline estavam abraçadinhos, sentados à mesa da Grifinória. – Já é quase hora do almoço.

- Ah, acordamos com o barulho que você fez para se levantar – disse Fred, e era verdade.

- Cadê a Cinthia? – perguntou Jorge. Não era muito comum ela acordar tarde assim na manhã de Natal, na verdade, era sempre a primeira deles a acordar. Aline olhou para Douglas como que perguntando se deveria dizer e ele concordou.

- Olhe ali – disse ela apontando para a mesa da Corvinal num ponto não muito longe deles, onde Cinthia estava sentada ao lado de Luciana, conversando, com um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo à sua frente. E do outro lado da mesa estava Jonathan, que no momento comandava uma torre para comer o cavalo de Cinthia.

Jorge só olhou, olhou e olhou, e continuou olhando, até Cinthia fazer um movimento com o bispo e comer a rainha de Jonathan.

- Eu acho que ela não está muito animada para ir ao baile – disse Aline. – Não disse nem uma palavra sobre isso desde que acordou, e ela estava bem animada ontem comentando que As Esquisitonas iriam cantar no baile. Acho que só quando começarem a tocar ela vai ficar um pouco mais animada.

Depois do almoço, Cinthia continuou falando com Luciana, mas Jonathan não jogou outra partida de xadrez com ela. Aparentemente Luciana estava desconsolável porque Olívio não podia ir ao baile com ela, já que estava acompanhando os Appleby Arrows como goleiro reserva. Ela estava bastante orgulhosa dele, claro, mas queria que ele ainda tivesse mais um ano de Hogwarts. Cinthia dizia que ela podia aproveitar a festa mesmo sem ele estando por perto, mas evitava falar muito no baile.

Aline e Douglas passavam cada vez mais tempo longe dos outros, namorando, e mesmo tendo o baile de noite eles resolveram ir namorar por uns corredores. Fred e Jorge acabaram sem ter muito que fazer, então resolveram massacrar o irmãozinho em uma guerrilha de bolas de neve.

Quando ficou difícil fazer pontaria, já às sete horas, Fred e Jorge voltaram para o dormitório para se arrumarem para o baile. Encontraram Douglas já lá dentro, remexendo no malão.

- Onde vocês estava? – perguntou ele. – Faz mais de duas horas que a Aline foi se arrumar e eu fiquei procurando vocês pelo castelo inteiro.

- Estávamos do lado de fora, guerrilhando com Rony e Harry – disse Fred. - Soldados bravos, mas o Rony se distrai muito fácil.

Os três estavam começando a se arrumar quando Lino chegou de repente no dormitório, suando frio. Ele disse brevemente que "as garotas ficam muito alteradas quando se desmarca alguma coisa", e os três entenderam na hora. Alícia havia arranjado um par para ele, mas Lino só soube quem era na hora do almoço: uma prima dela de quinto grau, do quarto ano da Lufa-Lufa, Heloísa Midgeon. Não podiam culpa-lo por não querer ir ao baile com ela e suas inseparáveis espinhas estilo furúnculos.

Douglas havia comprado vestes castanho-escuras, de um tom quase preto, que realçava os seus cabelos cor de palha. A Sra. Weasley havia comprado vestes azul-marinhas idênticas para Fred e Jorge, que torceram o nariz ao ver que eram iguais.

- Por que mamãe compra tudo igual se já somos gêmeos? – reclamou Fred enquanto usava um feitiço para deixar as suas vestes um pouco mais claras. – Assim as pessoas só se confundem mais.

Os três garotos foram esperar seus pares ao pé das escadas que levavam ao saguão de entrada, um tanto nervosos. Angelina foi a primeira a descer, extremamente linda em vestes verde-piscina, com detalhes em um tom mais escuro. Fred não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela enquanto a garota descia as escadas, e subiu alguns degraus oferecendo-lhe o braço.

- Vamos?

- Claro – disse Angelina enganchando no braço dele.

Os dois foram para perto da porta no saguão que dava para o salão principal enquanto Jorge e Douglas continuavam esperando ao pé da escada. O saguão já estava quase cheio quando Aline apareceu, um pouquinho ofegante.

- Me atrasei? – perguntou ela parando de frente para Douglas. Ele a olhava totalmente hipnotizado, nunca havia imaginado Aline mais bonita do que ela estava agora. Ela estava usando vestes carmim que passavam suavemente para o vermelho na parte de baixo. Havia feito duas trancinhas dos lados da cabeça e as amarrado atrás, juntando-as, e usava brincos cintilantes de rubi combinando com o colar. Douglas tinha que admitir que a cintura fina dela era bem acentuada pelo vestido, e não lembrava nem um pouco a Aline de cinco anos atrás, quando ele a chamava de botijão de gás.

- Não, nem um pouco – disse ele ainda olhando para a garota, e ela lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Então vamos!

Jorge ficou esperando sozinho ao pé da escada, e ficava imaginando como Cinthia estaria. Ainda olhava para o ponto em que Aline e Douglas haviam passado por ele quando ouviu a voz de Cinthia vindo da escada.

- Está esperando outra pessoa?

- Não, só... você...

Jorge se virou e deixou (literalmente) o queixo cair ao ver Cinthia descendo a escada. Ela estava usando um longo vestido de cetim lilás sem mangas, com uma pequena cauda arrastando no chão. Usava também luvas brancas que passavam do cotovelo, e o cabelo estava preso do lado esquerdo com uma fivela prateada de pedras brancas, em forma de flor. Sem dizer também que o vestido era extremamente acinturado. Cinthia não pôde deixar de notar no olhar embasbacado de Jorge e disse:

- Eu disse que iria fazer uma entrada triunfal, não disse? Pois bem, aqui estou.

- Puxa, como eu sou sortudo! – disse Jorge oferecendo o braço para a garota. Cinthia enganchou o braço no dele como se aquilo fosse um ritual alienígena muito estranho, lembrando das obrigações de um par nos bailes.

Ao se aproximarem da porta que levava ao salão principal, Jorge notou que uns dois rapazes (acompanhados), sendo um de Beauxbatons, olharam-no como quem diz "ela escolheu vir com isso aí?"

- Você conhece esses dois? – perguntou Jorge para Cinthia, apontando-os discretamente.

- Você se lembra que eu disse que havia sido convidada por outros caras antes? Esses aí são dois deles.

Jorge olhou os dois rapazes de cima a baixo, avaliando-os. Um era do sétimo ano da Corvinal, não oferecia muita concorrência. Já o de Beauxbatons era incrivelmente atraente, e Jorge se sentiu um tiquinho ameaçado em relação a ele, mas tentou não demonstrar isso.

Eles avistaram Aline, Douglas, Fred e Angelina e foram até eles. Angelina disse que teriam um banquete, e depois os campeões abririam o baile. A Profª McGonagall chamou os campeões para perto da porta e Fred deu uma piscada para encorajar Harry. Mas quando Vítor Krum passou, nenhum dos seis pareceu reconhecer a menina que estava com ele, até Aline dizer:

- Mas aquela não é a Hermione?

Os outros cinco concordara, e Fred e Jorge percorreram os olhos pelo saguão à procura do irmão.

- É, e com certeza o Roniquinho já viu ela também – disse Fred indicando Rony para Jorge, e o garoto mal dava atenção para o próprio par.

- Descobrimos alguém mais cabeça-dura que vocês – disse Jorge se virando para Aline e Douglas, que sorriram e fecharam a cara ao mesmo tempo.

Depois do banquete fenomenal que tiveram, graças ao esforço dobrado dos elfos domésticos, as mesas foram afastadas para formar uma pista de dança, e As Esquisitonas subiram no palco que havia sido conjurado. Cinthia foi uma das que mais aplaudiu o grupo musical. Assim que elas começaram a tocar, os campeões e seus pares abriram o baile dançando no meio do salão, mas logo os outros alunos se juntaram a eles e a pista de dança ficou bem cheia. Fred e Angelina também foram dançar, mas Cinthia insistiu para que ela e Jorge fossem se sentar, e Aline e Douglas também não queriam dançar já no começo.

- O Fred sabe dançar ou está só fingindo que sabe? – perguntou Douglas quando a segunda música começou e eles viram Fred e Angelina afastando todos à volta enquanto dançavam exuberantemente.

- Os dois – disse Jorge.

Depois de mais uma e outra dança, Fred e Angelina vieram se sentar à mesa em que eles estava. Depois de jogar um pouco de conversa fora, Fred e Jorge se levantaram sem dizer aos outros o que iriam fazer, mas os quatro viram quando eles abordaram Ludo Bagman, e o homem se desvencilhou deles, indo até o outro lado do salão onde estava Harry. Os gêmeos voltaram para a mesa um tanto frustrados.

- Ó lá o Weatherby puxando o saco de alguém do ministério outra vez – disse Jorge apontando para Percy, que havia substituído o Sr. Crouch no torneio e agora estava falando com Ludo Bagman.

- O que é que vocês tanto vão falar com o Bagman? – perguntou Aline cansada das desculpas que eles usavam para desviar do assunto.

- Nada de mais – disse Fred, tentando desviar do assunto.

- Mas essa não é a primeira vez que você procuram ele – disse Douglas. – O que está acontecendo?

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, concordando em responder.

- O Bagman fez uma aposta com a gente na Copa Mundial de quadribol – começou Jorge – e nós ganhamos, mas até hoje não vimos nem a cor de um galeão que aquele tratante nos deve.

- Qual foi a aposta? – interessou-se Angelina.

- Trinta e sete galeões, quinze sicles e três nuques, ou seja, todas as nossas economias, que Krum apanharia o pomo, mas a Irlanda ganharia. E uma varinha falsa, que valia por cinco galeões – acrescentou Fred.

- Mas se vocês ganharam, por que ele não pagou o que devia? – perguntou Cinthia. – Quer dizer, ele obviamente havia feito outras apostas e tinha dinheiro para pagar a vocês.

- Aaaah, ele nos pagou sim, mas com aquele ouro de leprechaum – disse Jorge. – Na manhã seguinte já tinha desaparecido!

- Tentamos falar para ele que ele havia cometido um engano – continuou Fred - mas ele nem deu bola, e não acho que ele vá mesmo nos pagar. Agora tentamos pedir o dinheiro de volta, mas até o pai do Lino teve trabalho para tirar algum dinheiro dele. Aquelas cartas que a gente mandava eram para ele.

- E pensar que ele é um funcionário do Ministério – disse Angelina balançando a cabeça. – E ele parecia ser tão legal.

- É muito conveniente, não é? Parecer legal para ninguém suspeitar dele – disse Douglas olhando para Ludo, mas viu também que Harry e Rony haviam saído de perto dele muito sabiamente, enquanto que Percy não parava de falar.

Depois de algum tempo conversando, Aline e Douglas foram para a pista de dança. Algum tempo depois disso, Fred e Angelina foram dançar também, e Cinthia e Jorge podiam sempre saber onde os dois estavam pelo buraco que abriam entre os outros alunos.

- Não quer dançar também? – sugeriu Jorge depois de alguns minutos.

- Hum... não é nada...

- ...pessoal, eu sei. Mas tem certeza que não quer dançar nem uma vez?

- Eu estava pensando em fazer outra coisa antes – disse Cinthia se levantando e indo até o palco, sendo acompanhada por Jorge. – Você viu que algumas pessoas pedem para as Esquisitonas tocarem uma e outra música em especial, e não são só músicas delas? Eu quero pedir uma também.

- E qual seria?

- Você vai ouvir.

Cinthia esperou a música que estava tocando acabar e chamou a vocalista das Esquisitonas. Ela andou até a beirada do palco e se abaixou.

- Qual é o seu nome, garota? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Cinthia. Cinthia Christino.

- Muito bem, Cinthia, eu sou Emerina Morgan. Qual é a música que você quer que a gente toque?

- Esta aqui – disse ela mostrando um papelzinho à bruxa onde havia a letra e os acordes da música que ela queria. A bruxa examinou o papel e disse:

- É uma música trouxa, não é?

- É sim.

- Uma das coisas que eu gosto nos trouxas é a habilidade musical deles, bem diferente da maioria dos grupos bruxos. Mas, infelizmente, eu não sei cantar essa.

Cinthia ficou bastante desapontada, e estava se virando para sair quando Emerina falou:

- Mas eu gostaria de ouvir essa música, parece ser muito bonita. Você sabe cantar?

- Eu... eu? Cantar? – Cinthia tinha plena consciência da platéia que teria: toda a Hogwarts do quarto ano para cima, além de professores, alguns alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, um funcionário do Ministério e um secretário meia-boca também do Ministério (o Percy). Era uma platéia um tanto... importante para que ela arriscasse fazer feio, e estava prestes a recusar quando Jorge, que estava logo atrás dela, disse:

- Ela canta muito bem, Srta. Emerina. Você ficaria chocada se a ouvisse cantar, a voz dela é simplesmente magnífica!

- Jorge! – Cinthia virou a cabeça para trás com um olhar de censura, mas também um pouco assustado.

- Bem, se é assim, pode subir no palco, Cinthia.

Emerina Morgan a ajudou a subir no palco, já que a escada ficava do outro lado, e Cinthia se deu conta que estava tremendo. Ela apresentou brevemente os outros integrantes da banda: Kirley **N/A:** Pronuncia-se _Kãrly_. Vocês não sabem como foi estranho ler sem saber como se falava esse nome, e eu demorei um pouco para entender, já que era um nome masculino. McCormak na guitarra principal (o mais novo do grupo), Anne Chokchin na outra guitarra, Otto Bartwink na bateria, Mary, Polly e Rose Wonka nas gaitas de foles, Henry Gior no alaúde, Joshua Sovieur no violoncelo, e Tabata Highill e Ingrid Deepsea como backvocals (vocalistas de fundo) e também nos violões. Cinthia mostrou a letra para eles e foi para o microfone. Emerina ficou um pouco atrás dela e fez um sinal para os outros começarem a tocar. Antes de cantar, Cinthia viu Jorge lhe mandando uma piscadela e sorriu, ficando um pouco menos nervosa do que estava.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell bellow us_

_Abouve us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today_

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religions too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

Quando Cinthia acabou de cantar ficou maravilhada em ouvir quase todos no salão aplaudindo-a, dando um suspiro de alívio.

- É, você canta bem mesmo – disse Emerina colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Se estiver interessada, pode vir falar com a gente quando acabar Hogwarts.

- Obrigada – disse Cinthia acenando para o resto da banda. – Vou pensar no assunto.

Cinthia foi até a beirada do palco, onde Jorge a esperava.

- Vamos dançar agora?

- Jorge...

Ele a ajudou a descer segurando a garota pela cintura. Enquanto se afastava, Emerina Morgan disse do palco:

- Vou tocar uma música especial para você e seu namorado.

Cinthia se virou surpresa e disse, enquanto Jorge a arrastava para a pista de dança:

- Mas ele não é o meu namorado! – Depois de andarem até um espaço aberto, ouviram a música começar. Era bem lenta e melodiosa, perfeita para casaizinhos dançarem juntos. – Acho que ela não me ouviu – disse Cinthia.

Jorge não se importou nem um pouco. Na verdade, até gostou da música. Colocou uma mão na cintura de Cinthia e segurou uma das mãos dela no alto, enquanto Cinthia tinha a outra no ombro dele. Ele começou a guia-la pela pista lentamente, dançando mais junto dela do que era necessário. Ele sentiu que Cinthia ainda estava um pouco abalada por ter cantado na frente de tanta gente, mas ela estava sorrindo.

- Por que você escolheu cantar aquela música? – perguntou ele já no meio da dança; aquela era uma música bem comprida.

Cinthia deu um suspiro e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, dizendo: - Não sei. Eu acordei hoje com ela na cabeça, e, não sei direito, mas tive a impressão de que outras pessoas também precisavam ouvi-la.

- Acho que deve ter sido por causa de um sonho – disse Jorge se lembrando de uma das aulas da Profª Trelawney sobre como os sonhos influenciavam no dia-a-dia de alguns bruxos como premonições. – Não leve tão a sério.

Mas Jorge estaria levando mais a sério a intuição de Cinthia se soubesse que três alunos de Hogwarts aspirantes à arte das trevas desistiram de seguir este rumo depois de ouvirem aquela música. **N/A:** "A música tem o poder de acalmar as feras"... ou até de purificar os corações das pessoas!

A música não demorou muito a acabar, e Cinthia tirou a mão do ombro de Jorge, mas ele continuou segurando-a.

- Mais uma dancinha, por favooooor! Eu sei que você não gosta, mas eu quero aproveitar que consegui um par para dançar, afinal, é só para isso que os pares servem, não é mesmo?

Ele estava usando as suas próprias palavras contra ela, e Cinthia não teve como dizer não. Esta segunda música era um pouco mais rápida e animada, e quando acabou, Jorge pediu "só mais uma, então".

Assim que começou a outra música (lenta, mas alegre), Cinthia não pôde deixar de perguntar:

- Por que é que você faz tanta questão de dançar comigo? Tem outras pessoas sem par na festa, sabia?

- Mas é que se eu deixar você livre pode aparecer outro cara e te tirar para dançar.

Jorge respondeu tão automaticamente que demorou um pouco para perceber o que havia dito, mas por sorte Cinthia não entendeu.

- Como assim?

_"Acho melhor não esconder mais isso dela"_ pensou Jorge.

- É por causa dele. – Jorge virou de um jeito que Cinthia pudesse ver uma das mesas através das pessoas que dançavam. Na mesa estava Luciana, conversando com Jonathan, mas o garoto olhava para a pista de dança por cima da cabeça dela; mais especificamente, para Cinthia. Ao perceber que ela o tinha visto, Jonathan voltou a olhar para Luciana e a conversar normalmente.

- Não entendo... - disse Cinthia. – Ele me convidou para ir no baile, mas foi só de brincadeira. E vocês dois... - disse ela se lembrando de repente de um certo jogo de quadribol. – estavam competindo por uma garota naquele jogo do ano passado, não estavam? O que isso tem a ver comigo?

_"É agora"_ pensou Jorge. _"Tenho que contar a ela. É tudo ou nada!"_

Jorge a fez dar um giro sobre si mesma e a deitou sobre um de seus braços.

- Você é uma garota também, sabia?

- Não... não me diga que... - disse Cinthia finalmente se dando conta do que estava acontecendo. **N/A:** Respirem aliviados, meus caríssimos leitores, pois finalmente aconteceu o que vocês estavam esperando a mais de cem páginas atrás!

- Eu estava competindo por você.

Jorge ficou esperando uma resposta, alguma reação, mas Cinthia ficou estática, olhando para ele com incredulidade. Na verdade, seu rosto havia ficado um pouco pálido enquanto ele falava, e agora adotara um leve tom esverdeado, que mudou rapidamente para vermelho. Cinthia saiu daquela posição de dança, o rosto ainda muito corado, e parou de frente para ele, séria.

- Você... você não está falando... sério mesmo, não é?

- E por que eu mentiria para você? – ele perguntou sorrindo, mas sabia que a situação não era favorável.

- E por que você esperaria tanto para me contar?

- Porque... - nem Jorge sabia ao certo, mas aí se lembrou do que o impedira de se declarar por dois anos. – Porque você gosta daquele... Diggory. – Ele teve que se conter para não xingar o rapaz.

- Gosta_va_ – disse Cinthia destacando a última sílaba, e seu rosto voltou a ficar da cor normal. – Quando eu vi ele acompanhado com outra garota hoje eu me dei conta que não gosto mais dele, que ele só representava para mim a imagem de príncipe encantado, e nada mais.

- Quer dizer que agora eu posso dizer que te amo sem me preocupar com concorrentes? – disse Jorge sorrindo mais do que já estava.

- Não. Quer dizer... não é bem assim... Você não pode dizer que me ama de uma hora para outra – disse Cinthia voltando a corar.

- Quer dizer que precisava de um aviso prévio?

- Não foi isso o que eu disse. Eu só... não sei explicar direito... é estranho. É complicado.

- Só é assim porque você faz parecer complicado – disse Jorge deixando de sorrir, e era a primeira vez que Cinthia o ouvia falar sério. – Eu amo você, não pedi uma resposta em troca. Eu só queria que você soubesse.

- Só isso? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Só – concordou ele acenando com a cabeça. – Acho que agora você provavelmente vai querer se afastar de mim para pensar um pouco, sem ter que me ver enquanto decide o que vai fazer para esse clima estranho não atrapalhar a nossa amizade.

Jorge disse exatamente o que Cinthia estava pensando. Sem precisar dizer nada, a garota se afastou de Jorge e se dirigiu para as escadas. Parou por um instante e olhou para o salão a procura de Aline. Mas a amiga não estava à vista; provavelmente ela estava nos jardins com Douglas. Sem ter alguém para desabafar o que estava sentindo, Cinthia foi até o dormitório. A festa acabara mais cedo para ela no instante em que Jorge disse que a amava, e agora Cinthia se sentia esquisita e rumava para o dormitório sem prestar atenção ao caminho. Mas tarde ela nem se lembraria de como desviou de todos os degraus podres da escada de tão absorta que estava em seus pensamentos.

Ela trocou de roupa se jogou na cama, mas não dormiu. Olhou no relógio de cabeceira que marcava 11:23. A festa acabaria em quarenta minutos e logo todos os alunos subiriam para os seus dormitórios. Cinthia continuou acordada até ouvir o relógio anunciar que era meia-noite, ouviu os passos e vozes dos alunos que entravam na sala comunal da Corvinal, ouviu Luciana e Tanya entrarem no dormitório, rindo, ouviu Luciana perguntar se ela estava bem e por que havia subido mais cedo. Mas Cinthia não respondeu. Fingiu estar dormindo. Ouviu também Luciana e Tanya se deitarem e adormecerem, enquanto ela continuava acordada. O sentimento esquisito continuava lá, impedindo-a de pegar no sono, impedindo-a de esquecê-lo.

Até a algumas horas atrás considerava Jorge um amigo, e achava que ele a considerava do mesmo jeito. Mas, a algumas horas atrás, ele havia dito que a amava, e o sentimento de amizade de Cinthia simplesmente desmoronou. Ele gostava dela, mas ela não gostava dele do mesmo jeito, e Cinthia não sabia o que poderia substituir o espaço vazio que ficara no lugar da amizade. Por enquanto havia um sentimento esquisito, como se Jorge voltasse a ser um estranho que ela não conhecia mais.


	47. A casa mais malassombrada da Inglaterra

**Capítulo 47 – A casa mais mal-assombrada da Inglaterra**

O dia seguinte amanheceu com o céu limpo, pelo que Cinthia pôde ver pela janela do dormitório. Não havia pregado o olho a noite inteira, pensando constantemente na mesma frase: "ele me ama, o que eu faço agora?" Horas depois de amanhecer ela ouviu Tanya se levantando e saindo do dormitório para tomar o café da manhã. Uma hora e meia depois ouviu Luciana fazer o mesmo. Mas Cinthia não estava com fome, e só saiu da cama por volta da hora do almoço.

Jorge se levantou antes que os outros naquela manhã, rumando direto para o salão principal. A única que levantou quase tão cedo quanto ele foi Aline, e o salão ainda estava bastante vazio.

- Caiu da cama? – cumprimentou Aline colocando alguns livros em cima da mesa, assim como alguns pergaminhos, penas e um tinteiro.

Jorge não respondeu, e Aline levantou os olhos, intrigada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa... no baile?

- Interessa?

- Sim, é claro que sim, e eu sou curiosa e vou ficar enchendo o saco se você não me disser o que aconteceu. E então?

Aline sorria como se Jorge não tivesse outra alternativa, e não tinha mesmo. Ele se encostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, dizendo simplesmente:

- Eu contei a ela.

- Eee... - Aline ficou esperando mais detalhes.

- Eu contei.

- Qual foi a reação dela? – perguntou Aline impaciente, mas emendou rapidamente ao se lembrar de algo: - Ela não gostava do Cedrico?

- Não, ela não gosta mais, me contou isso ontem. Já a reação dela, você pode imaginar.

- Ficou confusa, embaraçada, e não sabia o que falar?

- Bingo!

Aline ficou quieta por um instante, pensativa. Uma reação normal, claro, para Cinthia, mas o complicado seria fazer ela voltar ao normal. Se não fizessem algo rápido ela ficaria daquele jeito (confusa, embaraça e sem saber o que falar) toda vez que encontrasse Jorge, o que não era uma opção válida.

- Não acho que ela tenha achado ruim... – começou Aline.

- Não, ela só achou péssimo.

- Deixa eu continuar! Bom... eu acho que tudo o que temos a fazer é dizer a ela que você... não se sente mais assim.

- Mas daí estaríamos mentindo para ela.

- Você prefere que ela fique te evitando?

- Pelo menos ela vai saber a verdade. – Jorge fez questão de destacar a última palavra.

- Bom, aí eu já não posso te ajudar – disse Aline se interessando repentinamente no café da manhã, desviando do olhar de Jorge. – Francamente, ela é como um coelhinho... não, como um guaxinim assustado, com medo de tudo de muito inesperado que acontece. A melhor tática agora seria... seria... eu, honestamente, não faço a mínima idéia.

- Obrigado pela ajuda – disse Jorge sarcasticamente, se interessando também no seu café da manhã, mas ao invés de comê-lo ele ficou apenas remexendo os ovos mexidos, fazendo alguns desenhos no prato.

Quando Douglas e Fred se juntaram a eles, e também perguntaram o motivo daquele astral baixo, Jorge explicou novamente, dando mais alguns detalhes da conversa já que os dois eram mais xeretas que Aline.

- Parece que eu tive um pouco mais de sorte ontem – disse Fred casualmente.

- Você está namorando com a Angelina? – perguntou Aline interessada. – Mas é sério mesmo, ou só ficaram no baile?

- É sério – disse Fred. – Aqui a gente não tem esse costume de ficar só por ficar, se você quer saber.

- Acho que as férias no Brasil não estão fazendo bem para a sua cabecinha – disse Douglas abraçando Aline. Ele havia ficado muito mais grudento desde o baile, e não se afastara nem um segundo sequer dela.

- Engraçadinho... bem, já que o baile já passou, o que vocês acham de fazerem as tarefas que os professores nos passaram? Com certeza vocês tem muito que fazer.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Douglas soltá-la, e Aline deu um suspiro como se antes estivesse sufocando.

- Eu estava brincando. Se você não quiser, não precisa fazer as lições, embora eu recomende que você as faça.

- Quem sabe mais tarde...

- Acredito. – Respondeu Aline em um tom sarcástico, enfiando a cara em um livro de runas.

Eles só viram Cinthia na hora do almoço, mas a garota se sentou na mesa da Corvinal. Ela comeu tão rápido que eles não tiveram tempo de ir falar com ela, e com certeza era isso o que ela queria. Aline resolveu deixar os deveres de lado para ir procurar a garota, mas antes perguntou a Luciana se ela não estava na sala da Corvinal, reduzindo o lugares em que iria procurar.

- Vê lá o que você vai dizer – disse Jorge. – Eu lembro que uma vez ela disse que não confiava muito nos seus recados, e eu não quero saber a razão.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei exatamente o que falar.

Aline procurou em todos os lugares que Cinthia poderia estar do castelo: banheiros (especialmente no da Murta-Que-Geme), biblioteca, corujal, torre de astronomia, fora outros. Decididamente ela não estava dentro do castelo. Foi então procurar do lado de fora, e desanimou um pouco ao ver a grossa camada de neve que se acumulara na grama, principalmente porque todos os rastros haviam sido apagados pelos flocos que insistiam em cair no momento. Andou até o lago, mas nem sinal da amiga pela margem; andou pela borda da Floresta Proibida, mas sabia que ela não estaria por lá; perguntou a Hagrid se havia visto a garota, mas ele não sabia de nada. Estava já com as vestes um pouco molhadas por causa da neve quando foi até o campo de quadribol, mas ela também não estava lá.

Pelo menos no chão.

Aline ouviu um zunido no alto e, no meio dos flocos, viu um vulto voando metros acima da cabeça dela. Reconheceu a vassoura, uma Zig-Zag Star, e a sua pilota provavelmente não a vira lá embaixo. Aline se transformou em uma coruja e voou em direção a Cinthia. Quase não se lembrava da sensação maravilhosa que era voar sem vassoura, mas tinha que se concentrar em chegar até Cinthia. Não havia vento, mas os flocos de neve a atrapalhavam um pouco. Depois de algum esforço, Aline conseguiu voar ao lado de Cinthia, e soltou um pio alto para que a garota a visse.

- Oi, Emplumada! – disse Cinthia com um sorriso divertido. – Sente aqui atrás, vai se cansar se voar ao lado da vassoura.

Aline pousou no pedaço de cabo perto das cerdas da vassoura, voltando à forma humana logo em seguida.

- É melhor descermos – disse Aline olhando cautelosamente para baixo. – As vassouras não gostam muito de mim, e eu não confio muito nelas.

Cinthia, mesmo estando a trinta metros do solo, imbicou para o chão, se divertindo com a reação de Aline.

- Devagar! _Devagar!_ PELAMORDIDEUS, NÃO FAZ ISSO!

Cinthia colocou a vassoura na posição mais horizontal que pôde e desceu lentamente, descrevendo uma descida em espiral para chegar ao chão suavemente. Aline desmontou da vassoura de imediato, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para pegar fôlego.

- Nunca... mais... faça... isso... Eu... quase... morri!

- Foi engraçado – disse Cinthia com um tom de riso na voz, mas o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto como se os seus problemas lhe voltassem à memória assim que tocara os pés no chão. – Você veio aqui para falar do Jorge, né?

- Depois do que você fez estou pensando seriamente em não falar nunca mais com você – disse Aline ainda com as mãos nos joelhos.

- Tá, desculpa, mas é que eu precisava de alguma coisa para me fazer rir. Você devia ter visto a sua cara quando eu comecei a descer... - Aline levantou a cabeça com um olhar de poucos amigos, fazendo Cinthia parar de falar. – Tá bom, tá bom.

- É que eu vim aqui para falar sério, pôxa!

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Então só me escute. – Ela e Cinthia andaram até os jardins, que ficavam bem próximos do campo de quadribol, e se sentaram no banco mais próximo. Na verdade, só Cinthia se sentou, Aline preferiu ficar de pé, fazendo aquilo parecer um interrogatório. – O Jorge estava falando sério quando disse que...

- Eu sei – interrompeu Cinthia. – Ele me disse isso. Mas é que agora eu não sei o que falar para ele, sabendo que ele é apaixonado por mim sabe-se lá desde quando, mas querendo manter a amizade como estava antes.

- Desde o quarto ano... - disse Aline baixinho, e Cinthia jogou a cabeça para trás desapontada.

- É exatamente disso que eu estou falando.

- Mas você só vai saber o que falar quando ver ele se você realmente for falar com ele. Não adianta ficar imaginando se você não testar na real.

- Isso se parece muito com o conselho que eu te dei – disse Cinthia sorrindo, mas estava com a cabeça apoiada no banco, encarando o céu cheio de flocos de neve.

- Para você ver que não basta dar conselhos, você precisa ouvi-los de vez em quando e seguí-los também.

- Eu não vou seguir o meu próprio conselho – disse Cinthia voltando a olhar para Aline. – Você e o Douglas acabaram namorando depois que eu te forcei a seguir o meu conselho, e eu não quero acabar assim com o Jorge.

- Tem certeza? Aah-ah-aah – ela disse levantando a mão, impedindo Cinthia de responder de imediato -, pense bem antes de responder.

- Já pensei – disse Cinthia no segundo seguinte.

- Então me diga, olhando nos meus olhos, a verdade – disse ela em tom de desafio.

- Eu não gosto dele.

Cinthia nem piscou enquanto falava aquilo, e o tom de voz dela estava tão gélido que até assustou Aline, mais até que o mergulho da vassoura.

- Puxa, você estava falando sério.

- Eu sei ser bem fria quando quero. Já acabou o interrogatório?

- É... bem... acho que já. Quer voltar para o castelo?

- Não, acho que vou continuar voando até a hora do jantar. Me ajuda a esquecer os problemas, sabe...

- Tudo bem...

Aline voltou sozinha para o castelo, pensando em como contar aquilo a Jorge de uma maneira suave. De certa maneira, ele já esperava aquela resposta, mas Aline ainda achava que não deveria despejar tudo de uma vez sobre ele.

Cinthia se levantou, sacudiu a neve que se acumulara sobre a roupa enquanto estava sentada e voltou para o campo de quadribol na sua Zig-Zag Star, ganhando altitude depois de chegar ao gramado. Mas dessa vez não conseguiu deixar os problemas em terra por causa da conversa que acabara de ter. De uma certa forma, Aline estava certa em lhe repetir o conselho, mas Cinthia temia que o resultado fosse o mesmo. Sim, ela sabia que não gostava de Jorge, mas ele a convencera a ir ao baile acompanhada e, ainda por cima, conseguiu fazer com que ela dançasse. Talvez ele conseguisse fazer ela se apaixonar por ele se conversassem. Cinthia se perguntou como ele conseguia convence-la tão facilmente, mas não conseguiu achar uma resposta plausível. Depois se perguntou se ficaria chateada caso ele realmente conseguisse fazê-la se apaixonar por ele, já que não foi de todo ruim dançar.

- Não! Nem comece a pensar assim! – disse ela para si mesma, quase perdendo o controle da vassoura. – Você viu naqueles livros o que acontece quando o personagem começa a pensar assim... simplesmente não pode acontecer.

É, ela sabia ter sangue-frio quando queria, e sabia também que havia forçado um pouco a voz para dar aquela resposta a Aline, mas era melhor que as coisas continuassem como estava. Gostava de Jorge, mas como amigo. Ele era mais o tipo de pessoa legal para se ter por perto quando alguma coisa andasse mal na vida, e não para... namorar.

Mesmo assim, Cinthia teria que falar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não arriscaria perder a melhor amizade que tinha por causa de... não podia nem chamar aquilo de mal entendido, rotulando então a situação como "um caso incomum".

Ao voltar para o castelo, Cinthia pensou se deveria falar com ele na hora do jantar, mas ao vê-lo na mesa da Grifinória desistiu, indo se sentar com Luciana. A garota estava igualmente preocupada com ela, e Cinthia teve que repetir tudo para a garota. Ela não deu uma opinião, e nem deu conselhos à Cinthia, mas deu a entender que concordava com Aline.

As aulas recomeçaram, e nesses dias todos Cinthia não conseguiu ter uma conversa normal com Jorge. Volta e meia se encontravam nos corredores e nas aulas, mas Cinthia usava palavras e frases extremamente formais, como se as conversas comuns não fizessem parte de seu dia-a-dia, o que a deixava muito desconfortável depois que se afastava dele. Achava que estava agindo como uma criancinha, mas ela não conseguia agir de outro jeito depois do "caso incomum", e Aline era a única que conseguia conversar com ela decentemente.

Ela evitava tocar naquele assunto delicado quando estava com Cinthia, ao que a garota agradecia, mas em compensação falava de todas as outras coisas que estavam acontecendo. Ela falou do namoro de Fred e Angelina, o que para Cinthia era uma novidade, e até que, em algumas noites, Angelina não havia voltado para o dormitório, assim como Fred.

Essa situação foi se arrastando por semanas, até que na metade de janeiro foi colocado uma nota no quadro de avisos: Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana! Aquilo animou um pouco o ânimo de Cinthia, ainda mais que ela havia ficado com a capa e não precisaria ser pedi-la para Jorge, ou Fred.

Mas ela não pôde ir a Hogsmeade. Acabou se atrasando na hora de ir à passagem da estátua, sendo que todos os alunos já estavam no vilarejo quando ela achou a capa da invisibilidade (evitando pensar no que os outros falariam se ela a perdesse). Mas Madame Nor-r-ra estava rondando o corredor e sentiu o cheiro dela, mesmo não podendo ver Cinthia. Esperou alguns minutos, quase meia hora, até que a gata saísse do corredor, mas logo em seguida Pirraça passou voando por ali com uma taça da sala de troféus, e Filch veio logo em seu encalço.

- Vou contar ao Barão Sangrento, Pirraça, se você não largar essa taça agora mesmo!

O poltergeist largou o troféu soltando uma gargalhada maldosa e desaparecendo de vista, mas era uma taça muito grande e acabou abrindo um buraco no chão de madeira. Filch pegou a taça e encarregou Madame Nor-r-ra de levá-lo à sala de troféus, continuando no corredor para concertar o piso. Enquanto Cinthia se afastava de lá ainda ouvindo os xingamentos de Filch, pensou em usar a entrada do espelho do quarto andar, mas se lembrou que aquela passagem havia desabado no inverno anterior por causa da neve. E como não estava a fim de enfrentar o salgueiro lutador, resolveu continuar no castelo, já que não tinha outra escolha mesmo.

Quando os alunos voltaram, Aline lhe entregou uma saca de doces da Dedosdemel, e ainda perguntou motivo da sua ausência. Douglas, Fred e Jorge estavam com ela, e Cinthia explicou o ocorrido à tarde, omitindo que quase se esquecera de onde havia guardado a capa, mas devolveu-a aos gêmeos, entregando a Fred.

Ainda não conseguia falar com Jorge, e todas essas semanas que se passaram pareciam ter contribuído apenas para piorar a situação, sendo que ela mal conseguia encará-lo. Mas Cinthia pensava sempre na mesma desculpa, que precisava juntar coragem para falar com ele sem que ele a enrolasse. Embora, ela começava a notar, o sentimento que substituiria a amizade de Jorge começava a ganhar forma, e se parecia muito com...

**N/A:** Vou manter um suspense, mas acho que vocês já tem uma idéia do que deve ser, não é mesmo? Vamos lá, ódio, indiferença, raiva, tristeza... vão chutando, uma hora vocês acertam!

A segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo teve lugar no dia 24 de fevereiro, e todos ficaram surpresos com o resultado da tarefa. Os campeões deveriam ir até o fundo do lago que ficava na propriedade e pegar de volta algo que os sereianos haviam levado deles no prazo de uma hora. Passado um minuto depois do prazo, todos viram que o primeiro a voltar à superfície foi Cedrico Diggory, e ficaram espantados ao ver que ele trazia uma pessoa. Mais especificamente, Cho Chang, apanhadora da Corvinal e seu par no baile. Em seguida apareceu Vitor Krum, que havia transfigurado a própria cabeça em uma de tubarão, ficando terrivelmente assustador, e ele trazia Hermione.

Nessa hora, Fred e Jorge começaram a olhar em volta (Cinthia não estava sentada com ele, mas sim com Luciana) na arquibancada, e Douglas perguntou:

- Quem vocês estão procurando?

- O Roniquinho – disse Fred ainda olhando em volta.

- Por quê? – perguntou Aline.

- Ontem, quando a Profª Minerva nos pegou armando alguns Fogos Filibusteiros perto da sala do Filch (Aline revirou os olhos murmurando algo como "mas que criancice!") ela substituiu a bronca de costume por uma tarefa. Ela queria falar com o Rony e a Hermione, e tínhamos que achá-los para ela.

- E desde ontem que a gente não vê os dois, sendo que a Hermione só apareceu agora.

- Vocês não acham que... ele também está no lago, acham? – perguntou Douglas achando aquilo pouco provável.

- Ao que tudo indica... - disse Jorge.

Muitos minutos depois, Fleur Delacour saiu do lago, mas não estava linda e magnífica como sempre. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e ela tinha arranhões por todo o rosto e braços, e parecia extremamente nervosa, não parando de choramingar para os juízes dizendo que não havia achado os sereianos. Mas, para seu alívio, passados menos de cinco minutos, Harry apareceu trazendo Rony e uma menina com os mesmos cabelos loiro-prateados de Fleur. A francesa correu para a irmã, e preferiu que Madame Pomfrey cuidasse antes da refém do que dela mesma.

Fred e Jorge ficaram aliviados ao ver que, mesmo depois de passar do prazo de uma hora, Rony estava bem, mas não falaram nada para ninguém. Viram quando Fleur beijou-o no rosto para agradecer por ter ajudado a resgatar a sua irmã, Gabrielle, e não se deram ao trabalho de segurar as risadas ao ver que Rony havia ficado muito vermelho com aquilo. Riram mais alto ainda quando Percy correu para ver se Rony estava bem, e este lutava para se desvencilhar.

Dois fins de semana após àquela tarefa em que Harry havia demonstrado grande fibra moral, segundo os juízes, teriam mais um passeio ao vilarejo, e todos estavam mais animados que de costume porque os dois campeões de Hogwarts estavam liderando o torneio. E como a tarefa havia sido realizada na quarta-feira, a visita a Hogsmeade caía no dia 4 de março, exatamente no...

- Aniversário da Cinthia – dizia Aline aos outros, já na Dedosdemel, esperando a amiga. – Espero que ela consiga vir dessa vez, ela ia gostar muito de passar o aniversário no vilarejo.

Depois de passarem quase uma hora na loja, os quatro resolveram ir para o Três Vassouras, já que Cinthia não dava sinais de que iria aparecer. Encontraram Luciana no meio do caminho, e ela disse que Cinthia havia se trancado no dormitório, estudando. Jorge desanimou um pouco, mas sabia que era sua culpa, então não falou nada para não ficar se lamentando.

Enquanto entravam no Três Vassouras, Angelina, Katie e Alícia estavam saindo do bar, e Fred aproveitou para ir dar uma volta pelo vilarejo com Angelina, deixando os outros três entrarem sozinhos. Jorge sentiu que estava sobrando no meio de Aline e Douglas, e não quis atrapalhá-los por muito tempo.

- Como eu estou segurando vela aqui, acho melhor ir lá fora – disse ele se levantando.

- Porque você não vai procurar a Cinthia? Duvido que ela perca uma visita a Hogsmeade pela terceira vez seguida, ainda mais no próprio aniversário – disse Aline dizendo menos do que sabia. – Com certeza ela usou aquela desculpa de que ficaria estudando para Luciana não procurá-la.

- É uma boa idéia – disse Jorge, que não tinha mais nada para fazer. Ele saiu do bar sem dizer nada, e Douglas começou a olhar atentamente para a expressão no rosto de Aline.

- A Cinthia veio, não veio?

- Veio sim. Ela me disse que estava morrendo de vontade de visitar Hogsmeade, mas que não queria encontrar com o Jorge.

- Ainda?

- É. Pelo menos até ter certeza do que sentia por ele.

- Como assim?

- Bem, ela começou a pensar seriamente no assunto, e viu que não seria tão ruim assim se apaixonar de verdade por ele, mas quando se deu conta, já havia acontecido. Só que, você conhece a Pelúcia, ela não vai admitir que seja verdade, não até que alguém a faça dizer isso alto e claro.

- Ela não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que você mandou o Jorge atrás dela justamente para isso.

- Mas ela não precisa saber que fui eu que dei um empurrãozinho – disse Aline beijando Douglas e encerrando o assunto.

Jorge não reparou direito por onde andava, virando automaticamente nas ruas de Hogsmeade sem se dar conta do caminho que fazia. Quando saiu do mar de pensamentos em que estava mergulhado, percebeu que havia parado em frente à Casa dos Gritos. Apoiou-se na cerca velha e baixa de madeira, lembrando do dia em que haviam tentado arrombá-la, sem sucesso. Mas logo percebeu alguma coisa se movendo sorrateiramente por debaixo da cerca, e abaixou a cabeça para ver o que era, ficando surpreso. Era um guaxinim que ele nem reparara quando havia se aproximado da cerca, e o animalzinho estava se afastando dele na direção da casa. Estava de costas, e Jorge não pôde ver se tinha ou não a marquinha em forma de gota, mas arriscou mesmo assim.

Pulou a cerca e, definitivamente, o guaxinim acelerou o passo quando ele entrou no terreno da casa. Jorge se transformou em raposa para alcançar o animalzinho que agora corria à sua frente. O guaxinim pulou em uma das latas de lixo ao lado da casa e entrou por um buraco nas tábuas de uma janela, pequeno para passar um humano, mas grande o suficiente para passar um animal. Jorge parou receoso antes de entrar, e as palavras de Cinthia lhe voltaram à mente, mas elas eram daquele mesmo dia em que tentaram arrombar a Casa dos Gritos:

_"- Um dia eu posso até entrar aí, mas vai ter que ser por um bom motivo, ou se eu estiver muito desesperada..."_

Qual dessas razões fizera o guaxinim/Cinthia entrar ali, Jorge não sabia, mas entrou na casa assim mesmo, conseguindo passar pelo buraco porque era magro mesmo na forma animal.

Jorge avistou o guaxinim saindo do aposento em que entrara, e o avistou do lado de fora correndo pelo corredor. Seguiu-o por vários corredores e salas, reparando em como a casa era grande. Depois de sair de uma sala em que a poeira estava excessivamente acumulada, Jorge viu que o guaxinim parara no meio de uma escada, mas não por opção. É que o resto da escada havia desabado, abrindo um enorme buraco no chão. O guaxinim se virou para voltar e, mesmo o interior da casa estando na penumbra por causa das tábuas nas janelas, Jorge conseguiu ver a marca em forma de gotinha no peito do animal.

Cinthia voltou à forma humana, e Jorge fez o mesmo, mas o primeiro a falar foi ele: - Por que você não foi encontrar a gente? Achei que não viria hoje.

- Porque... porque... - disse Cinthia pensando em uma desculpa – porque eu estava sem a capa da invisibilidade e... e não tinha pensado antes em ficar na forma de guaxinim.

Jorge soltou uma risada divertida, como Cinthia não ouvia já a algum tempo, e disse: - Você não sabe mentir, não é? Era só ter pedido a capa da invisibilidade para mim ou para o Fred. Tá, mesmo tendo pensado só depois em vir como animaga, por que não encontrou a gente na cidade? Por que resolveu ficar por aqui?

- Oras! Porque... porque ia ser estranho, não é? Um guaxinim andando junto com quatro alunos de Hogwarts. Ia chamar muita atenção. – Jorge revirou os olhos pensando que ela podia pelo menos ter tentado inventar uma desculpa melhor.

- Bem, acho que você já explorou bastante o vilarejo sem nós. Que tal se nós formos até o Três Vassouras? Emplumada e Garra também estão lá, e acho que Bigodes logo vai aparecer também, com companhia. – Jorge falava se referindo aos apelidos por achar engraçado o fato de que ela tentara fugir dele, duas vezes, como guaxinim.

- Não, não. Acho que vou continuar por aqui, obrigada – disse Cinthia sem ainda tomar consciência de onde estava.

- Tudo bem, mas eu estou voltando – disse Jorge se virando de costas. – Mas se você quiser ficar aqui _sozinha_, tentar achar a saída _sem ajuda_ e se divertir nessa casa _mal-assombrada_, bem... fique à vontade!

Ele fez o favor de lembrar a Cinthia que estavam na Casa dos Gritos, e não em um parque de diversões em que se vendia algodão-doce. Cinthia ficou simplesmente aterrorizada quando se deu conta de que não se lembrava de uma única curva que fizera por todo o caminho, e tentou descer a escada o mais depressa que as suas pernas, agora meio bambas, permitiam.

- Espera! – gritou ela para Jorge. – Não... não me deixe aqui sozinha!

Ela correu até Jorge, mas ele parou de repente de andar se virando para trás, e Cinthia esbarrou nele, caindo sentada no chão. Ela reparou que ainda estava tremendo um pouco de medo, mas estava se achando um tanto boba por isso.

- Cuidado – Jorge disse. – Não vai querer abrir um buraco como aquele outro logo debaixo da gente.

Ele sorria, e Cinthia não conseguia imaginar como era possível ele fazer piada em uma situação daquelas. Na verdade, parecia que ele havia deixado aquele "caso incomum" de lado, justamente agora que ela... bom, era melhor fazer o mesmo que ele então. Agora ela sabia exatamente o que sentia em relação a ele, mas, como sempre, havia se dado conta um pouco tarde.

Jorge lhe ofereceu uma mão para que ela se levantasse, ainda meio rindo, e Cinthia aceitou, sendo puxada com força. Mas Jorge aproveitou o impulso e puxou-a para perto de si, enlaçando a cintura dela com a outra mão.

- O quê? Eu pensei que...

Ele a beijou! Jorge não queria mais segurar o que sentia por ela, e a beijava tão apaixonadamente que nem se deu conta de que era o seu primeiro beijo. Ele sentia o coração dela bater acelerado de encontro a seu peito, mas não era de medo que ele batia assim. Cinthia se entregou ao beijo, passando os braços por trás da cabeça dele. Seu coração parecia pegar fogo de tão rápido que batia. Agora ela sabia o quanto gostava de Jorge, e não era apenas como amigo, não era apenas amizade... era amor. E nos últimos dias, enquanto pensava nele e o quão boba ela fora de não falar com ele, aquele sentimento só cresceu, e agora transbordava no beijo dos dois como se apenas o coração não fosse suficiente para contê-lo.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Jorge continuou a abraça-la pela cintura, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Agora que já havia se acostumado com a escuridão do lugar ele podia ver um brilho diferente naqueles meigos olhos castanhos. Era o mesmo brilho que Cinthia via nos seus olhos azuis, que se misturava com um pouco de surpresa e muita felicidade.

- Eu realmente não esperava uma reação dessas – disse ele -, mas com certeza foi melhor que um tapa.

- Por um instante eu pensei que você havia desistido de mim – disse Cinthia, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não, eu nunca faria isso, por mais foras que eu levasse de você.

- Mas eu nunca te dei um fora... propriamente dito – disse ela levantando a cabeça para ele, se lembrando do baile de inverno. – Quer dizer... você sabe, naquele dia eu fiquei surpresa, não que eu não gostasse de você, mas é que...

- Eu sei. Eu te conheço bem.

Jorge deu um longo beijo no pescoço de Cinthia, e ela sentiu um ligeiro arrepio, mas não foi ruim; muito pelo contrário! Ele foi subindo até chegar à sua boca, beijando-a mais apaixonadamente que antes.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos na Casa dos Gritos por algum tempo. A essa altura, Cinthia já havia esquecido que estava apavorada.

**N/A:** ÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!! Vivas! Palmas! Assobios! "Fiu-fiôôôôô!" Acabou e enrolação! Eu disse a vocês que iria melhorar as coisas para os gêmeos, ou seja, cada um conseguiu o que queria! Vou dizer uma frase que deixa os outros loucos: EU-DISSE-EU-DISSE-EU-DISSE!

E olhem só que maravilha, os carinhas do St. Mungo me deixaram em casa. No final eles viram que só o que eu queria era trazer um pouco de amor ao mundo, e até choraram depois de lerem este capítulo... (sentimentalóides...)


	48. Desestressando a Mini Minerva

**Capítulo 48 – Desestressando a Mini Minerva**

Depois da visita a Hogsmeade, Aline, Douglas, Fred, Jorge e Cinthia só se encontraram outra vez no castelo na hora do jantar. Fred, Douglas e Aline já estavam na mesa da Grifinória quando Cinthia e Jorge apareceram, de mãos dadas (discretamente, claro, para não chamar a atenção de algum monitor que fosse igual ao Percy). Aline foi a primeira a vê-los entrar no salão principal, e deu uma cutucada em Douglas, pigarreando para também chamar a atenção de Fred. Quando os dois chegaram perto, Aline, Douglas e Fred começaram a bater palmas, deixando Cinthia embaraçada.

- Não precisam fazer tanto barulho só por causa disso – disse Cinthia enquanto ela e Jorge se sentavam à mesa.

- Ah, precisamos sim – disse Aline. – Não é todo dia que você está com esse sorriso tão grande.

- Heh... a mudança de humor é tão aparente assim? – perguntou Cinthia corando um pouco mais.

- Mais do que você imagina – disse Jorge beijando o seu rosto, fazendo Cinthia corar totalmente agora.

- Não faça isso – disse ela um pouco embaraçada. – Você sabe que os alunos não podem ficar de namorico no colégio, e a mesa dos professores está logo ali, se você não notou.

- Não me importo nem um pouco com isso – disse ele dando outro beijo na bochecha dela, e desta vez foi estalado. Por sorte não havia nenhum professor ou monitor chato prestando atenção na hora.

Infelizmente foi difícil encontrarem tempo para namorar depois disso. Sim, os exames finais estavam se aproximando mais rápido que de costume, e mais uma vez Aline havia ficado obcecada com os livros, para a sorte dos outros. Mas desta vez ela tinha algo com que se distrair, exigindo um pouco menos dos amigos e dando broncas menos rígidas quando eles não estudavam o que ela passava. Douglas contribuía inteiramente para a folga dos outros, e para a sua própria, mais interessado em outros assuntos do que nas notas do ano. Mas quanto mais os professores os atolavam de matérias, mais Aline dobrava as revisões, o que era bom, já que antes ela costumava triplicar a carga diária de tarefas, e agora passava para eles os pontos mais importantes, e não todos os mínimos detalhes.

Mas, como toda tradição manda, a última semana antes de começarem os exames foi exaustivamente cheia, atulhada e entupida de revisões, mas em uma noite ou outra Douglas conseguiu fazer com que Aline relaxasse um pouco depois dos estudos, ficando com ela na sala comunal da Grifinória. Eles conversavam bastante nessas pequenas horas, sentados em uma das poltronas na frente da lareira enquanto todos dormiam, mas Aline caia no sono freqüentemente por causa dos estudos puxados do dia. Na última semana antes das provas, Douglas deixava que ela dormisse logo, mesmo sem terem conversado muito, afinal, era ela que tinha mais matérias para estudar.

Quando os exames finalmente chegaram, todos ficaram extremamente tensos, tentando se lembrar de tudo sem se confundirem com datas, ingredientes ou nomes, já que este ano parecia estar particularmente lotado com pequenos detalhes em todas as matérias. Pobre Aline, a cada dia que passava dos exames ela ficava com olheiras mais profundas, e com uma aparência cansada que lembrava a do Profº Lupin, que dera Defesa contra a Arte das trevas para eles no ano anterior.

No dia vinte e três de junho era a data dos últimos exames, e no café da manhã Aline repetia freneticamente os conteúdos das matérias que teria, se confundindo algumas vezes e falando matérias que ela já havia feito no exames.

Fred, Jorge e Douglas acabaram a suas quotas de exames antes das garotas, que teriam suas últimas provas depois do almoço. O dia estava lindo para se ficar ao ar livre, e os três foram para o lago fazer uma pequena visita à lula gigante, para aborrece-la. Mesmo tendo que se manter atento para não ser pego por um dos tentáculos da lula, Fred parecia um pouco sonolento, e depois de um bocejo particularmente longo Jorge lhe perguntou o motivo de tanto sono.

- Eu quase não dormi na noite passa – explicou Fred. – Eu e a Angelina, vocês sabem, não fazemos questão de uma boa noite de sono antes das provas.

- Antes de todos os dias de provas, você quer dizer – acrescentou Douglas lembrando que Fred passara quase todas as noites fora da torre durante a semana.

- O que eu posso dizer em defesa? Simplesmente nada – disse ele com um leve tom de orgulho na voz. – Mas e você? Já vai fazer quase um ano desde que você e a Aline começaram a namorar. Alguma das tentativas deu certo?

- Ainda não – respondeu Douglas. – Mas eu tenho um plano para hoje à noite.

Enquanto falavam, acabaram parando de prestar atenção na lula, e ela não gostava de ser ignorada. A enorme criatura agarrou Douglas pelo pé e ficou a balança-lo no ar. Os gêmeos começaram a rir descontroladamente da cena.

- Parece que antes você vai precisar escapar da lula! – disse Jorge, rindo mais ainda.

Douglas fez um feitiço de cócegas e a lula o soltou, entrando novamente na água.

- Mesmo você tendo tudo planejado – disse Fred quando conseguiu parar de rir - duvido que a Dona Certinha concorde.

- É mesmo – concordou Jorge. - Posso até apostar que você não consegue nada dela por hoje.

Douglas pensou por um instante e resolveu levar à sério as palavras de Jorge. Não era muito bom em apostas e geralmente perdia, mas...

- Apostado! Tenho certeza de que dessa noite não passa.

- Cinco galões! – disse Fred.

- Cada! – acrescentou Jorge.

- A aposta mais fácil que já ganhei.

Os três apertaram as mãos para fechar o acordo, voltando para o castelo logo em seguida.

Depois do jantar, Aline queria revisar com eles o que havia caído no exames do dia como fizera no resto da semana para saber o que tinham acertado e compararem as respostas.

- Ó, desculpa, mas eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer – disse Fred se levantando e dando uma olhada discreta, mas significativa, para Douglas.

- E posso saber o que é que é tão importante assim? – perguntou Aline em um tom levemente irritado, e ficando ainda mais irritada depois que ele respondeu:

- Ainda não sei, mas que eu arranjo alguma coisa melhor para fazer se sair daqui, arranjo!

Fred saiu rápido antes que Aline pudesse dizer alguma coisa, e isso fez com que ela se voltasse para os que ainda estavam na mesa.

- E vocês? Tem alguma outra coisa para fazer também?

Foi Jorge que respondeu.

- Agora que você perguntou... Cinthia, não quer ir dar uma volta?

Cinthia sabia que aquilo deixaria Aline irritadiça, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar revisando os exames, sendo que Jorge não precisava ter feito a cara mais pidona do mundo para que ela concordasse.

- Ah, tá né.

Os dois se levantaram rapidamente antes que Aline resolvesse acorrenta-los só para revisarem a matéria, deixando ela e Douglas sozinhos à mesa.

- Não me diga que até o meu namorado tem alguma coisa melhor para fazer! – disse ela se dirigindo à Douglas

- Tenho sim. – Disse Douglas e, ao ver que Aline estava prestes a dar uma daquelas broncas de "não se deve desprezar os estudos e coisas do tipo", ele acrescentou: - Quero passar um tempo coma minha namorada, já que nos últimos dias a gente só ficou estudando.

- Isso sim é melhor do que repassar a matéria – disse Aline abrindo um sorriso, para o alívio de Douglas.

- Vamos andar um pouco – sugeriu Douglas. – Se ficarmos aqui é capaz de algum monitor intrometido nos tirar mais pontos.

Aline riu e os dois se levantaram, indo andar pelo castelo. Iam andando abraçados, e no quarto andar Douglas fez questão de se demorar um pouco por lá. Mas, depois de passarem por alguns corredores, ele notou que Aline parecia um tanto nervosa.

- O que você tem?

- Ah, nada. Só estou um pouco preocupada com algumas questões de Runas Antigas, sabe, não tive muito tempo de estudar a última matéria e...

- Relaxe! Você sempre vai bem mesmo que não tenha estudado o tanto que queria, o que demoraria anos. Temos uma semana antes dos resultados saírem, então deixe para se preocupar daqui a uma semana.

Os dois se beijaram por alguns segundos antes que Aline percebesse algo caído no chão. Com um pouquinho de esforço (e muito a contragosto) ela separou os seus lábios dos de Douglas e apontou para o objeto que parecia ter sido jogado aos pés de uma porta.

- O que é aquilo?

_"Não achei que ela fosse notar tão rápido"_ pensou Douglas, mas o que ele disse em um tom displicente foi: - Como é que eu posso saber?

Aline se abaixou e viu que era um envelope. Apanhou-o e ficou muito surpresa com o que estava escrito na frente.

- "Para Srta. Quadros" – leu ela. – De quem será?

- Quem sabe não esteja escrito dentro.

Aline abriu o envelope e leu o bilhete que havia dentro.

_Srta. Quadros_

_Você sabe o que este bilhete significa? Significa que agora, mais do que nunca, estou apaixonado por você. Esta noite quero que você se sinta especial. Eu te amo muito, e não posso mais esperar para demonstrar isso. Mas vai depender de você._

_Ass.: a única pessoa que está neste corredor com você._

Aline levantou os olhos da carta, mas antes que os dois dissessem alguma coisa, Frei Gorducho, o fantasma da Lufa-Lufa, atravessou algumas paredes e passou por eles.

- Boa noite, jovens.

- Boa noite, frei – disseram os dois enquanto o fantasma se afastava.

- É sua? – disse Aline balançando o bilhetinho da frente de Douglas.

Ele pegou o papel da mão dela e uma pena do bolso, escrevendo uma palavra extra no bilhete. Devolveu a Aline e agora estava escrito "Ass.: a única pessoa _viva_ que está neste corredor com você".

- Você tem alguma dúvida agora?

Aline voltou os olhos para o bilhete, sorrindo. Douglas andou até atrás dela e a abraçou pela cintura, olhando o papel por cima do ombro da garota.

- O que você quis dizer com "esta noite"...?

- Vai ter que descobrir – disse ele abrindo a porta atrás de si, puxando Aline para dentro da sala.

A maioria dos alunos já estava nas salas comunais ou jogavam snap explosivo e xadrez bruxo no salão principal, mas Cinthia e Jorge eram uns dos poucos que não haviam ido para estes lugares depois do jantar. Enquanto andavam por um corredor encontraram Fred.

- E então? – disse ele ainda andando de encontro aos dois.

- É muito cedo para dizer – respondeu o irmão. – Acabamos de deixar os dois lá no salão.

- Vamos ver se ainda estão lá.

Cinthia olhava de um para outro perplexa.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando?

- Já te explico – respondeu Jorge seguindo o irmão até o salão principal.

_"Esses dois estão aprontando alguma"_ pensou Cinthia enquanto seguia os dois.

Da porta do saguão de entrada eles podiam ver todas as mesas, e constataram que nem Aline e nem Douglas estavam mais lá. Os dois rumaram para a torre da Grifinória para se certificarem de que não estavam lá, com Cinthia sempre no encalço dos dois. Assim que Fred saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda balançando a cabeça desapontado, Cinthia impediu os dois de continuarem a busca apontando a varinha para os dois.

- Agora vocês vão ter que me dizer o que está acontecendo ou eu uso o verittas em vocês para descobrir.

- Não precisa ficar toda ouriçada por causa disso. Não é nada de mais – disse Jorge, e Cinthia confiou no tom de voz dele, guardando a varinha.

- Mas tem alguma coisa a ver com a Aline e o Douglas, não tem não? Acho que tenho, no mínimo, que saber se vocês estão aprontando com dois dos meus amigos.

- Somos seus amigos também – disse Fred. – Pode confiar em nós. Só queríamos saber onde os dois estão porque fizemos uma pequena aposta.

- Que tipo de aposta? – perguntou Cinthia ficando ainda mais desconfiada do que antes.

- O Douglas nos contou que tinha um plano.

- E apostamos que este plano não daria certo.

- Que plano? – perguntou Cinthia agora com a pulga atrás da orelha de tão desconfiada. – E podem ir dizendo a verdade.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Não porque queria promover a honestidade, mas sim porque sabiam que Cinthia, apesar da tapadisse ocasional, tinha uma boa memória para feitiços.

- Ele disse que planejava passar a noite fora da torre...

- ... junto com a Aline.

- E vocês dois fizeram uma aposta em cima disso?!!! – Fred e Jorge acenaram positivamente, mas receosos da reação dela. – Eu não esperava por uma coisa dessas, não de meus amigos.

Cinthia se virou para descer a escada, mas Jorge segurou o seu braço impedindo que ela descesse.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou ele.

- Avisar a Aline que os amigos dela ficam apostando no que ela fica fazendo com o namorado.

- Ah, não vai não!

- Não é você que vai me impedir!

Aproveitando que o lugar estava vazio, Cinthia se transformou e guaxinim e seu braço fininho escapou da mão de Jorge. "Já está ficando repetitivo" pensou Jorge indo atrás dela.

Pelúcia conseguiu descer uns poucos degraus, mas teve que parar. Uma raposa saltara por cima dela, parando alguns degraus abaixo. Ela se virou para trás, mas alguns degraus acima havia um coiote também impedindo a sua passagem. Pelúcia se sentia derrotada, mas parou para pensar por um instante.

_"Ele disse que tinha um plano, certo?"_ pensou ela para os outros dois.

_"Foi o que ele disse"_ respondeu Focinho.

_"E pelo jeito que ele falava parecia ser um plano bom, mesmo não tendo pedido os nossos conselhos"_ comunicou Bigodes.

_"Convencido..."_ pensou Pelúcia de volta.

Cinthia voltou à forma humana, e Fred e Jorge também, pois a qualquer momento poderia aparecer um aluno, já que estavam no meio do caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

- Vou entra na aposta.

- Você está falando sério?! – perguntou Jorge pasmo.

- Não é você que acha isso uma atitude horrível? – cutucou Fred.

- Já que eu não posso fazer nada, vou pelo menos tentar sair lucrando.

- Então aposta em quê? – perguntou Fred antes que ela mudasse de idéia; qualquer oportunidade de ganhar uma aposta maior era bem-vinda para ele.

Cinthia pensou por alguns segundos e logo respondeu: - Vai dar certo.

- Olha que é uma decisão de risco – avisou Jorge.

- Eu sei exatamente no que estou apostando – Cinthia fez uma pausa para se lembra de alguma coisa. - Só não sei quanto estou apostando.

- Cinco galeões – disse Fred.

- Suponho que vou ter que dividir os dez galeões com o Douglas. Sem problemas. – Cinthia passou por Jorge para descer até o terceiro andar dando-lhe um beijo rápido de boa noite e disse em um tom divertido: – Boa noite, rapazes! Preparem-se para a sua derrota!

- Está mais calminha agora?

- Muito... - respondeu Aline com um suspiro.

Ela e Douglas estavam deitados na cama que ele havia conjurado na sala, ainda um pouco ofegantes, mas foram os melhores momentos que já haviam passados juntos. Todos os outros alunos já deviam estar nos dormitórios, dormindo, e eles não se importavam com o que os outros pensariam disso. Mas é sempre bom estar prevenido contra os professores, claro.

- Aline?

- Hum?

- Não acha melhor voltarmos para os dormitórios? Já são quase quatro horas.

- Espera só mais uns segundinhos...

Aline beijou de um jeito que convenceu-o imediatamente a esperar mais uns minutinhos, mas Pirraça passou pelo corredor fazendo muito barulho, assustando-os. O fantasma foi tão rápido quanto veio, mas podia voltar.

- Acho que agora já dá para voltar para a torre – disse Aline se levantando e procurando as suas roupas que foram espalhadas por todos os cantos da sala.

- Imagina se o Pirraça resolve atravessar a parede?

- Shush!

Pirraça passou novamente no corredor e largou uma cadeira bem na frente da porta, partindo-a em pedacinhos.

- Aproveitem a noite de descanso, corvinais otários! Há! Há! Há!

Ele se afastou rindo, provavelmente para pegar outra cadeira. Aline e Douglas suspiraram aliviados quando ouviram a risada do poltergeist se afastando pelo corredor.

- Acho que ele não sabe que estamos aqui – disse Douglas. – Talvez só quisesse incomodar os alunos do andar de baixo.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor irmos enquanto ele está longe. O Filch pode vir a qualquer minuto para ver o que ele está aprontando dessa vez.

- Com ele a gente não precisa se preocupar. Eu trouxe a capa da invisibilidade dos gêmeos – disse Douglas tirando a capa de debaixo da cama.

Aline abriu um largo sorriso. – Você pensou em tudo!

Os dois saíram silenciosamente da sala, mas não sem antes desconjurar a cama; alguém podia notar a falta de espaço. Enquanto subiam as escadas para os andares acima, puderam ouvir Filch subindo para o quarto andar de tão grande que estava o silêncio no castelo àquela hora.

- Esse Pirraça me paga! Poltergeist maldito! Que diabos...! – Pirraça jogara um vaso na cabeça de Filch enquanto o zelador ainda praguejava. – Sua imitação de fantasma! Por essa eu vou fazer com que seja expulso do castelo! O Barão Sangrento não vai gostar de saber que o seu protegido anda destruindo propriedade do castelo!

- Filch boboca! FILCH BOBOCA!

O poltergeist passou voando a dois metros e meio dos degraus, bem acima das cabeças invisíveis de Aline e Douglas. Não parecia que ele voltaria tão cedo àquele corredor; pelo menos os alunos no terceiro andar poderiam descansar um pouco agora. Filch desceu as escadas resmungando:

- Não sei porquê Dumbledore mantém esse problema dentro do castelo; já não bastam os alunos...

- Essa foi por pouco – sussurrou Douglas aliviado quando a voz de Filch desapareceu completamente.

Quando estavam quase chegando ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Aline sentiu que Douglas se sacudia de rir, mas evitava fazer barulho.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou ela num sussurro.

- Acho que estou melhorando nas minhas apostas. Eu finalmente vi aquela tal correntinha que você disse no ano passado que eu nunca iria ver.

- Eu nem me lembrava daquilo.

- Depois que nós começamos a namorar eu tomei como meta ver essa correntinha.

- Quer dizer que você só fez isso para ver a correntinha? – perguntou Aline brincando; ela sabia que não era verdade.

- Não, mas foi uma conseqüência calculada.

- Hum... Vamos ter que acordá-la.

Os dois haviam chegado até o quadro da entrada da Grifinória, onde a Mulher Gorda dormia apoiada na moldura.

- Vamos brincar um pouco. – Douglas não tirou a capa da invisibilidade, mas começou a falar com um tom que lembrava uma assombração: - Acooorde! Acooorde! Mulher Gorda do quadrooo, você está me ouvindooooo?

- Hã? Que...? Quem está aí fora? – disse ela acordando e se endireitando no quadro.

- Deixe-nos entraaar...

- Quem está aí? Se-seja lá quem for, pre-precisa da senha para entrar. – Ela parecia decididamente assustada.

- Sou a Mooorte...

- E a Deterioraçããão... - Aline também entrou na brincadeira, e a Mulher Gorda pareceu ficar mais preocupada com o que a garota disse do que com o "Morte" de Douglas. – Velas incandeceeentes... Agora deixe-nos entraaar...

- Claro, claro!

A Mulher Gorda abriu a passagem mais rápido que de costume, e esperou bastante para fecha-la. Aline e Douglas riram por um bom tempo na sala comunal depois que a passagem se fechou.

- Acho que acabamos de mandar um quadro para a terapia – comentou Douglas. Depois ele e Aline se despediram com um beijo carinhoso e subiram cada um para o seu dormitório.

Aline abriu a porta devagar para não fazer barulho. Ficou aliviada quando viu que Angelina, Alícia, Helena e Rebeca dormiam profundamente. Se trocou o mais silenciosamente possível e foi dormir com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

Douglas também entrou silenciosamente no dormitório. Estava tudo escuro e as cortinas das camas estavam fechadas. Mas assim que ele fechou a porta do quarto, foi atingido por uma chuva de travesseiradas.

- Mas o quê...? - Ele se virou e viu Fred, Jorge e Lino com mais travesseiros na mão fazendo pontaria. – Espera! Espera! O que vocês estão aprontando dessa vez?

- Não fomos nós que andamos aprontando – disse Lino. Aparentemente Fred e Jorge haviam contado à ele sobre o assunto.

- Você também entrou na aposta, foi?

- Entrei... - respondeu Lino - mas perdi?

- Se você apostou contra este ícone de sexualidade – disse Douglas apontando para si mesmo – então eu sinto muito camarada, pois você perdeu!

Os três atiraram as almofadas restantes em Douglas para ele parar de se achar tanto.

- Se vocês não queriam perder não deviam nem ter feito a aposta. Podem passar os quinze galeões para cá.

- Correção: sete galeões, oito sicles e quatorze nuques e meio – disse Fred. – Você vai ter que dividir o dinheiro com a Cinthia.

- Hein?! Ela entrou na aposta também? E ficou do meu lado?!!!

- Também não entendemos direito – disse Jorge. – Achamos que ela havia ficado maluca, mas... - ele parou ao ver a cara de Douglas. - Não que não confiássemos em você, claro, mas era por causa da Aline, entende? Por. Causa. Da. Aline.

- Em todo caso, depois vocês decidem como vão fazer para dividir um nuque no meio – disse Fred indo se deitar. – Não quero perder a última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo amanhã... hoje... ah, sei lá!

Os quatro garotos foram dormir, Fred, Jorge e Lino com os bolsos mais leves e Douglas com o bolso mais cheio, além de adormecer com um sorriso tão bobo quanto o de Aline no rosto, sem fazer a mínima idéia do desastre que aguardava a todos na noite seguinte.


	49. Despedidas nada convencionais

**Capítulo 49 – Despedidas nada convencionais**

A multidão que assistia à última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo não podia estar mais barulhenta do que agora, todos sentados nas arquibancadas, dando vivas e berros para encorajar os campeões. Mas assim que eles entraram no labirinto de sebes que haviam plantado no campo de quadribol ("Ainda bem que Olívio não está vendo isso" comentou Luciana) os espectadores os perderam de vista e podiam apenas ouvir o que acontecia.

Dado algum tempo, um grito aterrorizado cortou ou ar, mas nenhuma faísca vermelha fora lançada. Os mais atentos reconheceram como sendo o grito de Fleur, e a família dela, que também estava entre os espectadores, ficou visivelmente perturbada. Especialmente Gabrielle, a irmão mais nova da campeã.

Depois de muitos minutos, faíscas vermelhas foram lançadas, e logo Hagrid entrou no labirinto. Ele trouxe Vítor Krum para fora, e ele estava estuporado. Os professores Flitwick e McGonagall foram ver o que havia acontecido com o campeão da Durmstrang, e ficaram intrigados com aquilo, sem conseguirem achar um resposta plausível.

- Isso é estranho... - disse Cinthia na arquibancada, junto com os outros espectadores.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Fred.

- O professor Moody... - respondeu ela brevemente, como se pensasse em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas ele não está com os outros professores – disse Douglas. – Ele está do outro lado do labirinto.

- Exatamente! – disse Cinthia se virando para ele. – O que é muito estranho. Ele devia ter ido ver o que aconteceu com o Krum como os outros professores que estão patrulhando o labirinto. Não acham que ele, a pessoa mais paranóica com ataques e coisas do tipo, deveria ter sido o primeiro a entrar no labirinto para resgatar o campeão que estivesse em apuros?

- Bem, ele provavelmente está acompanhando tudo com aquele olho dele, que enxerga através das coisas – disse Aline.

- Ele deve ter visto o que aconteceu e não acho que fosse sério – disse Jorge.

- Mas como o Vítor Krum lançou as faíscas se estava estuporado? - Todos os quatro se calaram diante daquela pergunta sem acharem uma resposta. E Cinthia continuou: - E se ele sabe o que aconteceu, também devia ter ido contar aos outros professores, não acham?

Instantes depois o labirinto ficou estranhamente silencioso, como se nenhum dos campeões estivesse mais lá, pelo menos não acordados. Momentos de agonia e expectativa tomavam conta de todos, professores, alunos, juízes e famílias, e estes momentos pareciam se arrastar longamente sem que nada os interrompesse.

Mas então, do lado de fora do labirinto, alguma coisa apareceu do nada. Não era só uma coisa, eram pessoas!

- É o Harry! – exclamou Douglas da multidão. – O Cedrico... e o Cálice!

- Eles não estão se mexendo... - disse Aline receosa. – Será que...?

Mas as suas palavras foram interrompidas pelos gritos e vozes da multidão, que explodia em comentários. Os professores lá em baixo já estavam se aproximando dos dois campeões caídos, sendo que Dumbledore foi o primeiro a chegar. Todos os que estavam nas arquibancadas agora se empurravam e acotovelavam para descer até os professores e juízes e ver o que havia acontecido. Era uma sorte o gêmeos serem tão altos, assim eles abriam espaço no meio dos alunos para os outros passarem. Quando chegaram, Harry já estava de pé, mas Cedrico continuava estatelado no chão, e os comentários que ouviram não foram nada agradáveis.

"Ele está morto..."

"Cedrico Diggory morreu! Como?"

"Morto!"

Ninguém sabia como, e muitas garotas soluçavam e choravam diante da cena horrível. Dumbledore falava com os pais de Cedrico, extremamente perturbados, e insistiu para que Harry ficasse. Ele tentava acalmar a todos, dizendo o que sabia, e o Profº Moody levou Harry para dentro do castelo. Quando as coisas se acalmaram um pouco, Dumbledore procurou por Harry, mas não o encontrou. Fred, Jorge, Douglas, Cinthia e Aline assistiam a tudo um pouco longe do resto da multidão, chocados demais para terem qualquer outra reação.

Ao ver o diretor procurando por Harry, Cinthia comentou com os outros: - Será que o Moody fez bem em levar o Harry para o castelo?

Dumbledore pareceu ouvir, já que ordenou para que Minerva e Snape o acompanhassem até o castelo, e rumou para lá com passos apressados.

Alguns professores dispersaram a multidão, ordenando que os alunos voltassem para os dormitórios como de costume. A Profª Sprout acompanhou os pais de Cedrico até o castelo, e o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, perguntava aos professores restantes o que tudo aquilo significava.

À caminho dos dormitórios, Fred e Jorge pararam no meio do corredor, puxando Aline, Douglas e Cinthia para um canto.

- Vocês não estão pensando seriamente em ir assim, numa boa, não é? – perguntou Fred como se aquilo já fosse esperados de todos.

- Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo, e nós não vamos dormir enquanto não descobrirmos o que é – disse Jorge.

- Mas o que a gente pode fazer? – perguntou Aline ainda meio abalado com os fatos.

- Provavelmente o Harry está na enfermaria. Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu! – disse Fred indo na frente com Jorge. Os outros três tiveram que apertar o passo para segui-los.

- Vocês acham que vão deixar a gente falar com ele agora, quando ele provavelmente não falou nada ainda para os professores? – disse Douglas trazendo um pouco de razão aos gêmeos.

- Bom... então podemos ficar ouvindo do outro lado da porta – disse Jorge. – Não vai ser nossa culpa se eles falarem um pouco alto, não é?

Eles chegaram à enfermaria, mas Madame Pomfrey informou que Harry ainda não estava lá, e sabia menos ainda do que estava acontecendo. Ela perguntou a eles se Harry havia se machucado muito e aonde ele estava, mas os gêmeos lhe responderam brevemente que também não sabiam. Pomfrey expulsou-os da enfermaria, dizendo que não era hora para ficarem importunando-a.

Andando lentamente pelo corredor, os cinco pensavam aonde Harry e os professores poderiam estar.

- Que tal na sala do Dumbledore? – sugeriu Aline.

- Não sabemos a senha para chegar lá – disse Douglas desanimado.

Os cinco ficaram parados no corredor, pensando no que havia acontecido, em como aquilo tudo era estranho, e apenas adivinhando o que teria acontecido realmente. Fred e Jorge não conseguiam pensar em nenhuma piada para amenizar a sensação de peso que todos sentiam, e nem achavam que era apropriado.

- Vocês notaram que Karkarof sumiu depois que Krum foi retirado do labirinto? – disse Cinthia de repente, e todos levantaram a cabeça. – Ele não estava com os outros juízes quando Harry voltou... e nem estava no meio da multidão que se formou em volta dele.

- Ele pode ter ido ao banheiro – disse Fred.

- Você acha? – disse Cinthia, e Fred respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

- Você está dizendo que ele pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu? – perguntou Aline.

- Só estou dizendo o que eu vi – disse Cinthia não querendo dizer as suas suspeitas.

Mas logo eles ouviram passos vindo do corredor, e como eles deveriam estar nos dormitórios, se esconderam na curva mais próxima para ver quem estava passando. Ficaram um pouco surpresos ao ver Snape, mas antes que pudessem falar muito o professor passou novamente pelo corredor com Madame Pomfrey.

- Vamos segui-los! – disse Douglas quando eles saíram da linha de audição deles. – Provavelmente vamos escutar algo interessante.

Eles seguiram os dois, e quando chegaram perto da sala de Alastor Moody ouviram Snape dizer:

- Moody está muito fraco. Ficou sobre a Maldição Imperius durante todo o ano letivo.

- E quanto à ele? – os garotos ouviram Madame Pomfrey perguntar, mas quem respondeu foi a Profª Minerva, que também estava na sala.

- Ele não deve sair da sala, Cornélio Fudge vai interroga-lo. – Eles notaram que havia um leve tom de indignação na voz da professora, como se ela não quisesse permitir que o outro recebesse cuidados.

- Mas ele não parece muito bem... – insistiu Madame Pomfrey, mas Minerva a interrompeu novamente:

- É porque ele está sobre o efeito do Veritasserum, Papoula! Agora, acho que Moody precisa de cuidados mais urgentes.

O tom inflexível na voz da professora fez com que Madame Pomfrey se calasse. Eles ouviram o professore Snape murmurar alguma coisa, e logo em seguida dois pares de passos se dirigiram até a porta.

- Escondam-se! – murmurou Aline, e bem a tempo. Snape passou com Moody flutuando ao seu lado. Mas não era o Moody que lembravam, a juba de cabelos estava cheia de falhas e bastante desgrenhada, e Madame Pomfrey carregava a perna de madeira dele e o olho mágico.

Depois que os dois se afastaram, os cinco saíram de trás das armaduras e se entreolharam.

- O que será que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Jorge. – E quem manteve um auror sobre a Maldição Imperius por tanto tempo assim?

- Talvez seja o tal cara sobre o efeito do Veritasserum – disse Aline indo dar uma espiada na fechadura da porta, tomando muito cuidado para não fazer barulho. A Profª McGonagall estava na sua frente, andando de um lado para o outro. Quando ela finalmente saiu da frente e Aline pôde ver que mais estava na sala, deu alguns passos para trás ao reconhecer o homem caído no chão.

- O que foi Aline? Quem está lá? – perguntou Douglas indo ampara-la.

- Crouch... Bartolomeu Crouch... - disse ela quase não acreditando nas próprias palavras.

- Mas ele deveria ser um dos juízes do Tribruxo – disse Fred. – O que ele está fazendo aí?

- Não esse Crouch! – disse Aline impaciente, mas sempre em um sussurro para não chamar a atenção da Profª Minerva. – O filho dele! Eles tem o mesmo nome, mas... não é possível...

- O que é tão extraordinário assim? – perguntou Jorge.

- Supões-se que ele tivesse morrido em Azkaban. – Todos a olharam chocados com aquela informação e estupefatos por ela saber daquilo. Aline explicou: - Depois que o Moody veio dar aulas para a gente, eu pesquisei um pouco na biblioteca sobre o período em os aurores tiveram mais trabalho, sabe, quando ele ganhou aquele olho esquisito. Li sobre alguns julgamentos de pessoas que praticavam as artes das trevas e alguns jornais da época que estavam na seção restrita falavam dos acusados. O Crouch sentenciou o próprio filho como culpado e mandou-o para Azkaban, onde ele morreu pouco tempo depois.

- E você tem certeza de que era ele lá dentro? – perguntou Douglas.

- Eu vi umas fotos dele nos jornais. Mesmo tendo se passado alguns anos e ele envelhecido um pouco, eu tenho certeza de que é ele naquela sala.

- Isso pode explicar porquê o Crouch pai não tem comparecido ao torneio – disse Cinthia de cabeça baixa, pensando. – Mas ainda não sei direito como os dois fatos podem se encaixar.

Nesse instante, os cinco garotos sentiram um frio repentino e reconheceram na hora o que era. Eles se esconderam atrás das armaduras novamente e logo ouviram passos vindo pelo corredor. Mas uma voz abafava os passos que se aproximando, esbravejando furiosamente.

- Fudge, você sabe que Dumbledore não permite que essas coisas entrem em Hogwarts! – sem dúvida era a voz de Snape. – A sua segurança não corre risco nenhum perto de alguém semi-desacordado!

Os três pararam perto de onde os garotos estavam, e o dementador que acompanhava o ministro deu uma forte inspirada sentindo a presença deles. Mas Snape e Fudge pareciam exaltados demais para prestar atenção naquilo.

- Não questione as minhas escolhas de segurança. Se há um Comensal aí dentro toda a segurança é pouca. Vamos! – ele chamou energicamente o dementador, se dirigindo para a porta da sala. O dementador se reteve por um instante, sentindo a presença dos garotos, mas seguiu Fudge flutuando pelo corredor.

Eles ouviram McGonagall dizer com a voz um pouco alterada pela presença do dementador que Crouch ainda estava sobre o efeito do Veritasserum, e que era melhor interroga-lo. Mas o ministro pareceu chocado ao constatar que Bartolomeu ainda estava vivo, e mandou que o dementador desse ou beijinho nele, a pior arma dessas criaturas.

Enquanto a alma de Bartolomeu Crouch filho era sugada, Aline, Cinthia, Douglas, Fred e Jorge ouviram do lado de fora o grito de surpresa abafado da Profª Minerva, e um urro de raiva vindo de Snape. Houve uma breve discussão, como se os professores tentassem dizer a Fudge que o interrogatório dele revelaria muitas coisas importantes e que agora essas informações estavam perdidas. Mas Cornélio Fudge manteve o pé firme de que essa história sobre Voldemort ter voltado era apenas invenção de um louco. Eles saíram tempestuosamente da sala, indo diretamente para a enfermaria, onde Snape disse que Dumbledore estaria e poderia explicar melhor o que haviam ouvido de Crouch. O dementador os seguiu, mas virou em uma bifurcação diferente para sair do castelo por ordem de Fudge.

Os cinco saíram de trás das armaduras, tremendo um pouco por causa da presença do dementador. Cinthia era a que mais tremia por causa disso, mas também por causa do que ouviu.

- Um comensal... em Hogwarts? – disse ela incrédula. – Como foi possível? Quer dizer, Dumbledore não podia ser enganado assim, podia? E Vocês-Sabem-Quem está voltando? Isso não é possível!

- Calma agora – disse Jorge abraçando-a para que ela parasse de tremer. – Tem que ter uma explicação para tudo isso.

- E para que será que ele precisava do Moody para entrar aqui? – disse Aline. – Quer dizer, ele é um auror aposentado, não iria concordar em traze-lo para dentro sabendo que ele foi acusado de ser um Comensal.

- Vocês se lembram que ele estava sobre a Maldição Imperius? E todas aquelas falhas no cabelo de Moody? Além de que ele estava sem a perna e o olho mágico – disse Douglas. – Provavelmente o filho do Crouch estava usando o Moody para preparar uma poção Polissuco, aquela que Snape nos mostrou um mês atrás. Por isso ele sempre usava aquele cantil para tomar, era onde estava a poção. Assim ele se passava por uma pessoa acima de qualquer suspeita.

- É isso! – exclamou Cinthia de repente. – Quem colocou o nome de Harry no cálice, sendo que ele ficou bem surpreso quando isso aconteceu? Quem se ofereceu para levar o cálice para o labirinto hoje? O Fudge não quis acreditar que Vocês-Sabem-Quem está voltando, mas aposto como foi ele que o Harry encontrou ao tocar no cálice. Vocês viram que quando ele voltou estava segurando o cálice? Devia ser uma chave de portal, mas nenhum dos outros juízes parecia saber disso. E eles não iriam fazer uma tarefa que acabasse matando um dos campeões – nessa parte a voz de Cinthia falhou ao se lembrar da imagem do corpo de Cedrico estendido na grama.

- Isso não explica o sumiço de Karkarof – lembrou Fred.

- Bem, eu estou apenas fazendo suposições. Não sabemos se foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu, mas acho que o Karkarof podia estar apoiando o plano.

- Temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo – disse Aline resoluta. – De qualquer jeito, eles não vão esconder isso dos alunos por muito tempo, mas com certeza vão omitir alguns fatos.

Os cinco foram para a enfermaria, onde Dumbledore e Fudge mantinham uma discussão acalorada, mas o ministro sempre elevava a voz enquanto que Dumbledore parecia calmamente decepcionado com o comportamento dele. Eles ouviram Harry falar assim que encostaram os ouvidos na porta da enfermaria, e Cornélio respondeu como se a opinião dele não devesse ser levada em conta. Eles estavam falando das dores que Harry sentia quando Voldemort estava por perto, e ficaram surpresos, mas ficaram ainda mais quando Harry berrou que havia visto Lord Voldemort em pessoa. Ele deu nomes que os cinco do lado de fora não puderam entender muito bem, mas tiveram a certeza de ouvir os sobrenomes de McNair e Avery, além de Malfoy, o que já não era surpresa para Fred e Jorge. Infelizmente, Fudge ainda falava como se Harry estivesse mentindo e todos ficaram surpresos que ele estivesse tentando ignorar os fatos. E ele ignorava também as mortes conseqüentes dos fatos, tanto a de Cedrico Diggory como a do Sr. Crouch.

- Weatherby não vai gostar de saber disso – comentou Fred ao ouvirem a segunda morte, sabendo que o beijo do dementado não poderia ter matado o Bartô filho. Mesmo tentando fazer uma piada, sua voz não conseguiu amenizar o efeito daquelas palavras sobre os mortos.

- Acho que esse foi o jeito que ele achou para tirar o pai do caminho – disse Cinthia com a voz um pouco afetada.

A discussão continuou com Dumbledore dando sugestões do que Fudge poderia fazer para conter Voldemort o mais depressa possível, mas o ministro não parecia querer admitir que Voldemort havia voltado, se recusando terminantemente a seguir os conselhos do diretor. Fred, Jorge, Douglas, Aline e Cinthia ficaram chocados ao ver que o ministro estava mais preocupado com a imagem que passava do que com a segurança do país, disposto a ignorar uma ameaça só porque ela ameaçava perturbar a calma de todos, preferindo que as pessoas se sentissem falsamente seguras.

Dumbledore falava com uma calma surpreendente para a situação delicada em que se encontrava, mas Fudge não gostava de ser questionado e recebeu as palavras de Dumbledore como uma afronta. Mas o que os surpreendeu foi quando Snape levantou a voz para o ministro, aparentemente lhe mostrando algo. Quando ele falou da Marca Negra, Douglas olhou pela fechadura da porta e pôde ver que ele havia levantado a manga esquerda da veste, e do ângulo em que estava pôde ver nitidamente a Marca no braço do professor, falando brevemente para os outros o que via. Eles escutaram Snape dizer que aquela marca era o que Voldemort usava para chamar seus servos, e que Karkarof também tinha uma e fugiu quando foram chamados com medo da vingança de Lord Voldemort.

Os garotos estavam chocados com a revelação, mas esperavam que agora Fudge abrisse os olhos para o que o diretor dizia. Por mais que tudo aquilo fosse alarmante, os cinco mantinham uma alta quota de confiança em Dumbledore e sabiam que o diretor não mentiria diante de algo tão sério, muito menos que Harry faria isso. Mas o ministro, aparentemente sem mais argumentos, deu aquela discussão por encerrada dizendo que no dia seguinte entraria em contado com Dumbledore para discutir sobre a administração da escola.

Sabendo que ele sairia da enfermaria logo em seguida, Fred, Jorge, Aline, Cinthia e Douglas voltaram pelo corredor, virando em uma curva que o ministro não passaria ao sair. Alguns instantes depois eles ouviram os passos apressados do ministro passarem ali perto, e ele decididamente murmurava alguma coisa como "estão todos enlouquecendo, ele não pode ter voltado, é inconcebível..."

Mesmo os corredores parecendo calmo, nenhum dos cinco falou nada. Cada um tentava juntar os fragmentos dos últimos acontecimentos nas próprias cabeças e, principalmente, tentavam aceitar o inevitável: Voldemort havia voltado.

- Acho que aquilo explica o sumiço do Karkarof, não é? – disse Douglas quebrando o silêncio.

- Mas como Dumbledore permitiu que Snape lecionasse em Hogwarts sabendo que ele fora um comensal? – disse Aline abismada.

- Dumbledore sabe em quem confiar – disse Fred. – Vejam o Hagrid por exemplo, ele foi expulso de Hogwarts quando a Câmara de Slytherin foi aberta cinqüenta anos atrás, é meio gigante e adora monstrinhos de estimação, e mesmo assim Dumbledore conseguiu convencer outros a deixarem ele trabalhar em Hogwarts, e como professor.

- Não podemos nos esquecer daquela libélula charlatã que é a Trelawney – disse Jorge.

- Mas e quanto à Moody? – lembrou Cinthia, apagando o leve sorriso que começava a se formar nos rostos dos gêmeos.

- Tecnicamente Olho-Tonto-Moody era confiável – disse Douglas -, e não o seu sósia. Dumbledore contratou o verdadeiro, e não o impostor para o cargo de professor.

Alguns passos apressados no corredor fez com que os cinco se calassem, e Aline foi até a curva ver quem estava saindo da enfermaria, ficando surpresa.

- Vocês sabiam que o irmão de vocês também estava na enfermaria? – sussurrou ela se virando para os gêmeos.

- Não – disse Fred surpreso.

- Temos que saber o que vai acontecer daqui para frente – disse Jorge passando na frente dos outros. – Vamos! Ele pode saber da mais coisas sobre o que está acontecendo.

Os cinco correram por um pequeno trecho do corredor até avistarem Gui se dirigindo ao corujal.

- Ei! Gui! – chamou Fred, fazendo o rapaz se virar bastante surpreso.

- Vocês deviam estar na cama à essa hora! Todos vocês! – acrescentou ela ao ver que os gêmeos vinham acompanhados.

- Agora não é hora para bancar a mamãe – disse Jorge impaciente. – Sabemos o que está acontecendo, ouvimos quase tudo que se passou na enfermaria. Você podia nos contar o que você ouviu.

- Bem... eu não sei se devia...

- Qualé Gui! Vamos acabar Hogwarts daqui a um ano! Não acha que já somos crescidinhos o bastante para saber o que está acontecendo?

Fred estava com uma expressão bastante resoluta no rosto, e acabou convencendo o irmão mais velho.

- Tudo bem. Mas é melhor irmos para um lugar em que não passe muitas pessoas... o corujal, talvez. Eu preciso mesmo mandar uma carta para papai.

Os cinco foram para o corujal em silêncio. Quando chegaram lá, Gui lhes contou que Dumbledore não permitiu que eles fizessem perguntas à Harry, insistindo para ficarem em silêncio. Disse também que o diretor havia trazido um cachorro esquisito para fazer companhia a Harry, que era preto e muito grande. Mas o mais estranho era que o cão parecia entender as pessoas, já que ele rosnou quando Fudge disse que a palavra de Harry não era digna de crédito.

- Quanto à isso nós já sabemos o que o cão era, não é? – disse Douglas em um tom que só Aline pudesse ouvir, e ela concordou com a cabeça; só podia ser um animago.

Gui continuou narrando o que aconteceu depois, da Profª Minerva entrar discutindo com Fudge na enfermaria e tudo mais, revelando coisas que os cinco já sabiam, mas que serviram para confirmar a nova imagem que tinham do antes respeitável Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge. Ele continuou falando sobre o que veio depois, de como ficou surpreso ao ver que Harry estava acordado. Fred e Jorge o interromperam dizendo que já estavam do outro lado da porta quando Harry perguntou se Fudge andava lendo Rita Skeeter.

- Bom, acho que é só. – disse Gui procurando pena e pergaminho nos bolsos. – Ah, Dumbledore quer que papai alerte a todos de confiança no Ministério sobre a volta de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Fudge com certeza vai tentar abafar o caso de hoje à noite, mas papai está bem colocado no meio daqueles incrédulos para convencer um monte de gente a abrir os olhos para a verdade.

Ele se sentou à um canto do corujal perto de uma das tochas, escrevendo rapidamente uma carta resumindo o que havia acontecido, e acrescentando o pedido de Dumbledore.

Enquanto ele escrevia a carta, Fred, Jorge, Aline, Douglas e Cinthia ficaram no outro canto em silêncio. Não conseguiam pensar em nada além do que acabaram de ouvir, do terror com que aquele dia seria lembrado caso a comunidade bruxa tomasse conhecimento dos fatos reais. Aline, Douglas e Cinthia, todos os três moravam no Brasil, suas famílias estavam lá, mas quem garantiria que as garras de Voldemort não atravessariam oceanos caso ele tivesse espaço para agir? Haviam ouvido e lido histórias horríveis sobre a época em que ele estava no poder, e temiam que ela voltasse.

- Em algum lugar, lá fora, ele está vivo. – Disse Cinthia observando as estrelas do por uma das janelas do corujal. – Vivo e regenerado.

Jorge a abraço para conforta-la sem ter palavras de consolo. Dizer para não se preocupar? Dizer que logo tudo iria passar? Não, todos sabiam que aquilo não acabaria logo, e não havia como não se preocupar com aquilo. Só o que podiam fazer era esperar, e tentar viver a vida o mais normal possível.

Gui se levantou, pegou uma dar corujas da escola e amarou a mensagem na pata dela, soltando-a na noite. Os seis observaram a coruja voar no céu escuro por alguns instantes, até que Gui os lembrou de que os professores não gostariam de pegá-los fora da cama.

- É melhor nós irmos agora – disse ele. – Não há muito mais o que fazer e não adianta ficarmos a noite inteira acordados nos preocupando com isso. Ora, vamos! – disse ele ao ver as caras desanimadas deles. – Vocês sabem que Dumbledore não vai permitir que ele volte com força total. Não importa o que Fudge diga, Dumbledore vai continuar lutando para o bem de todos nós até o fim.

- E... você não vai contar à mamãe que ficamos espionando por aí, não é? – disse Fred, fazendo todos sorrirem.

- Não, não vou.

- Graças a Deus! – exclamou Jorge. – Ela realmente me assusta quando fica zangada.

Com os corações um pouco mais leves, Fred, Jorge, Aline, Douglas e Cinthia saíram do corujal e desceram pelo lance de escadas. Gui puxou Fred e Jorge um pouco para trás do grupo, falando baixo.

- Como eu quase não tive tempo de falar com vocês enquanto estive em Hogwarts preciso que me esclareçam algumas coisas que ninguém me contou.

- Como o quê? – disse Fred fazendo sinal para os outros três continuarem andando.

- Quem é a garota de cabelo comprido? – disse ele com um sorriso divertido para Jorge.

- Ah, eu não te contei? Por que será? É tão gratificante ter a família pegando no pé por causa de uma namorada...

- O Percy sabe disso melhor que ninguém, não é mesmo? – disse Gui devolvendo a piadinha na mesma moeda.

- O Percy não conta – disse Fred antes que Gui resolvesse pegar no pé dele também. – Só fizemos o que se esperaria de alguém que se depara com a maior esquisitice da face da Terra: uma pessoa gostar do Weatherby.

- Você só diz isso porque está atrasado, companheiro – disse Gui, mas ele não sabia que havia cutucado um ponto perigoso em Fred.

- Eu acho que não fui bem claro – disse Fred um tantinho irritado. – Nós dois temos namoradas, ao contrário de irmãos que usam brincos com dentes pendurados como talismã anti-garotas.

- Você acha que eu ia conseguir argumentar com alguém em árabe? Não importa, agora eu quero que os dois me contem direitinho essas histórias – disse Gui passando os braços em volta dos ombros dos gêmeos, impedindo-os de se afastar dele. – Tenho certeza que a Mulher Gorda não vai se importar que eu entre na sala comunal da Grifinória mais uma vez, ela já foi legal comigo em outras épocas.

**N/A:** É de família, sabe... importunar aberrações está no sangue! Infelizmente, as famílias trouxas também possuem esse estranho gene.

Nos dias que se seguiram até o resultado dos exames, todo o castelo parecia ter parado no tempo, e todos esperavam informações do lado de fora dos muros de pedra. Alguns dos alunos acreditavam nos artigos de Rita Skeeter e começaram a espalhar boatos de que Harry matara Diggory, boatos que Fred e Jorge faziam questão de aumentar a ponto do ridículo, fazendo com que muitos deixassem de acreditar nesse falatório.

Os resultados chegaram, e, como sempre, Aline havia sido a melhor aluna do ano, com notas máximas em quase todas as matérias, incluindo Runas Antigas. Cinthia teve uma média um pouco mais alta que o normal, graças a Feitiços, Trato com Criaturas Mágicas e Aritmância, suas mataria favoritas. Fred e Jorge tiveram os resultados esperados, mas poderiam ter ido melhor se não tivessem gastado tempo inventando os logros, algo com que eles não se importavam muito. Douglas também teve uma média boa, graças a Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, o que o irritou um pouco pois tudo o que aprendera foi ensinado por um Comensal disfarçado.

Agora, no Expresso Vermelho que os levaria de volta para Londres, os cinco jogavam algumas partidas de snap explosivo. Agora era mais fácil não pensar no que havia acontecido a alguns dias atrás, e eles haviam retornado à rotina de todo dia.

- Não é estranho que aquela enxerida da Rita não tenha escrito nada para o Profeta Diário sobre a última tarefa do Torneio? Dumbledore deve tê-la calado para proteger o seu menino de ouro...

Os cindo ouviram uma voz desdenhosa passando pelo corredor e reconheceram a cabeça loura que passou pela janela da cabine deles. Fred e Jorge se levantaram e abriram a porta, vendo que Malfoy se dirigia para a cabine de Harry.

- Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer – disse Fred saindo da cabine.

- Talvez precisemos segurar o Roniquinho para ela não fazer nada de muito estúpido – acrescentou Jorge saindo também.

- Não perderíamos muita coisa internando o Malfoy em um hospital – disse Douglas fechando a porta em seguida.

Ao saírem do trem, Cinthia, Aline e Douglas esperaram Fred e Jorge sair, sendo que eles estavam demorando um pouco. Quando finalmente desembarcaram, viram que os gêmeos estavam com caras estranhas, e Jorge vinha trazendo uma bolsa que retinia, e olhava surpreso para ela.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Aline quando eles se aproximaram.

- O prêmio do Tribruxo – disse Fred ainda surpreso com a idéia de ter mil galeões em mãos, que foi a mesma reação dos outros três.

- Como vocês conseguiram isso? – perguntou Douglas.

- Harry nos deu – respondeu Jorge. – E teria nos enfiado goela abaixo se recusássemos mais uma vez.

- Ele disse que não queria o ouro, mas que podíamos usa-lo para a loja de logros, já que vamos precisar de muitas risadas em breve – disse Fred abrindo o malão para guardar a bolsa cheia de galeões. – Mas tinha uma condição.

- Qual? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Que comprássemos novas vestes à rigor para o Roniquinho – disse Jorge – ou no próximo baile ele seria confundido com uma árvore.

Depois que atravessaram a barreira, Aline, Cinthia e Douglas se despediram de Fred e Jorge, e viram Angelina indo se despedir deles também. Os três encontraram Luciana e Jonathan e pegaram a chave de portal que os levaria até o porto. Os três se perguntavam se tudo estaria calmo no Brasil, se teriam um verão (inverno) como todos os outros, se poderiam encontrar uma Inglaterra pacífica quando voltassem, se tiverem para onde voltar.


	50. Festinhas particulares

**#9ª Fase – sétimo (e último) ano**

**Capítulo 50 – Festinhas particulares**

Alívio. Preocupação. Expectativa. Ansiedade. Todos esses sentimentos se misturaram em Aline, Cinthia e Douglas quando eles voltaram para a Inglaterra. Fred e Jorge os mantinham informados através de corujas, mas elas demoravam muito para ir e voltar até o Brasil. O Profeta Diário não revelava muita coisa além de que Harry era só um garoto mimado que queria chamar a atenção, e Rita Skeeter parecia estranhamente recatada nas reportagens que escrevia.

Nenhum dos três havia contado aos pais o que havia acontecido com medo de serem transferidos para Tapiruam, a escola de magias do Brasil. O pai de Douglas até ficou sabendo do que estava acontecendo, e a mãe de Aline descobriu através dos irmãos. Mas como o assunto não foi divulgado com muito impacto no Brasil, eles não deram muito crédito à notícia, e quando perguntaram se eles sabiam de alguma coisa, Aline e Douglas negaram. Sabiam que seria mais seguro se eles fizessem o último ano em Tapiruam, mas sentiam que agora faziam parte de Hogwarts e não abandonariam os amigos que fizeram lá.

Quando chegaram na escola foi como se tudo o que acontecia do lado de fora desaparecesse, e na primeira semanas eles conseguiram voltar à rotina dos anos anteriores. Dumbledore decididamente se esforçava para fazer com que eles tivessem um ano normal, mas não escondia nada do que estava acontecendo dos alunos, apenas mostrava a verdade dizendo o necessário.

Mas quase todos os alunos pareciam ter voltado das férias com uma camada de incredulidade extra, provavelmente influenciados por pais que preferiam acreditar em Fudge. Fred e Jorge se esforçavam como o pai para convencê-los da verdade. Durante as férias eles escutaram uma conversa dos pais sobre a Ordem da Fênix com um dos inventos deles e descobriram que eles faziam parte da Ordem. Eles foram descobertos, mas aproveitaram para insistir em fazer parte da Ordem também, já que eram maior de idade. A Sra. Weasley disse que ainda eram muito novos, que ainda precisavam terminar a escola e impediu-os de entrarem na Ordem enquanto não se formasse. Mas como eles insistiram tanto para entrar ela deu uma tarefa para eles: ajudar como podiam na escola. Era melhor que ficar sem fazer nada, e se sentiam honrados em ajudar Dumbledore como pudessem, embora preferissem sair e fazer coisas que os adultos faziam.

Mas não puderam esconder isso de Aline, Douglas e Cinthia por muito tempo, já que os três não paravam de falar cheios de preocupação na volta de Voldemort. Quando os gêmeos disseram que algo já estava sendo feito e que eles não precisavam se preocupar assim, foi impossível arranjar uma desculpa plausível para a chuva de perguntas que os três atiraram sobre eles. E os três estavam dispostos a se juntar à Ordem da Fênix quando acabassem esse último ano em Hogwarts.

Todos os alunos evitavam falar muito do que aconteceu no final do último ano letivo, e nenhuma notícia alarmante vinha de fora do castelo. Dumbledore parecia tão preocupado com isso como se os Comensais da Morte fizessem ataques diários, e parecia ter envelhecido uns três anos de preocupação nos últimos dois meses. Mas sempre mostrava uma atitude positiva, calma e altiva, algo que nunca seria tirado daquele rosto bondoso.

Todos os alunos e professores também voltaram à rotina de sempre, mas um dos professores fez com que eles voltassem na rotina de dois anos atrás: Remo Lupin voltou a dar aulas para eles, mas estava exigindo muito mais dos alunos do que no outro ano. E também teriam outra aula extra, mas obrigatória, no sétimo ano de Hogwarts: Magia Medicinal. No ano anterior eles tinham quatro períodos de Poções e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas por semana, mas este ano teriam três de cada para encaixar duas horas de Magia Medicinal nos horários. A professora que dava essa matéria se chamava Olívia Hornby, e devia ter pouco mais de sessenta anos. Ela era bem calma e querida com os alunos, mas sabia ter pulso firme quando os alunos tentavam bancar os espertinhos. Fred e Jorge que o digam! (Pegaram uma detenção básica na primeira aula dela.) Mas tinha um fato curioso sobre ela: sempre que podia, evitava passar no corredor do segundo andar, aquele em que estava o banheiro feminino interditado, e nenhum dos alunos conseguia entender o porquê. Cinthia parecia saber de alguma coisa, mas nunca falou nada.

O Campeonato de quadribol voltou, mas Grifinória teve um membro desfalcado no ano anterior e não tiveram tempo de substituir Olívio Wood. Assim que puderam, fizeram um teste para escolher o goleiro que jogaria neste ano, e apenas três pessoas compareceram: Douglas, Gina, a irmã mais nova dos gêmeos, e Colin Creevey, um garoto do mesmo ano que ela. Bem, futebol trouxa era um ótimo treino para goleiro, e Douglas se saiu melhor que os outros dois. Aquilo deixou Fred e Jorge mortificados, já que seria legar ter mais um Weasley no time, mas não puderam deixar de se alegrar por Douglas. Todos do time concordaram que o novo capitão deveria ser Angelina, já que a garota tinha tanta garra por quadribol quanto Olívio, mas demonstrava menos fanatismo, o que parecia ser mais saudável.

O time da Corvinal também havia perdido o capitão, já que Rogério Davies completara Hogwarts no ano anterior, e deixava aberta uma vaga para batedor. Cinthia fez o teste e conseguiu a vaga, comemorando isso por quase três dias. Jorge não sabia se falava ou não, mas achava que o novo capitão do time da Corvinal havia sido um pouco parcial em escalá-la para o time, já que esse capitão era Jonathan Harper. De qualquer modo, Cinthia havia se saído melhor que o outro candidato à vaga, então este pequeno fato não fazia muita diferença.

Ah, claro, como todo ano são escolhos um monitor e monitora chefes, este ano não podia ser diferente. Com toda a distração em que estavam no começo do ano por causa do quadribol e a matéria nova, Fred, Jorge, Douglas e Cinthia só descobriram quem era a monitora-chefe depois de três semanas de aula, quando viram o distintivo reluzir nas vestes de Aline no final do jantar.

- Ó não! – exclamou Fred colocando as mãos no rosto, horrorizado.

- Afaste-se! – disse Jorge fazendo o sinal da cruz para Aline.

- Eu apreciaria muito se os dois parassem com as criancices, sabe. Agora eu posso tirar vinte pontos se eu achar necessário, e não quinze como no ano passado.

- Temos que avisar a Profª Hornby que há uma nova doença em desenvolvimento no castelo – disse Douglas. –, o Mal de Percy. Rápido, antes que seja tarde demais e ela se espalhe!

- Até você? – disse Aline indignada.

- Vou providenciar máscaras para todos imediatamente, essa doença pode se espalhar pelo ar – disse Cinthia.

- Eu desisto! Ninguém me entende! – disse Aline se levantando da mesa e saindo do salão.

- Foi alguma coisa que nós dissemos? – disse Fred com cara de desentendido.

- Acho que exageramos um pouco – disse Douglas também se levantando. – Vou atrás dela.

- Boa sorte com o dragão! – gritou Fred para Douglas enquanto ele se afastava.

Bem, Douglas a alcançou nas escadas para o quinto andar e conseguiu fazer com que Aline o desculpasse pela piadinha. Todo o esforço dele para deixa-la feliz surtiu efeito em Aline, e ela... recompensou-o. Quando Fred e Jorge foram se deitar algum tempo depois, constataram que Douglas não ia voltar muito cedo para o dormitório.

Não é preciso dizer que esse tipo de rotina também fazia parte de outros casais em Hogwarts, mesmo sendo terminantemente proibido "namorar" na escola. Mas se nem a monitora-chefe se importava com isso, com certeza outros alunos também não se importavam, incluindo Fred e Angelina, que passavam pelo menos quatro noites por mês fora da torre, quando não eram mais vezes.

Depois de algumas semanas, em uma dada noite em que tanto Fred quanto Douglas estavam fora do dormitório (e estranhamente Lino não estava lá também), Jorge começou a se perguntar que tinha alguma errada com ele. Ele e Cinthia já haviam passado uma e outra noite fora das salas comunais, mas era só para namorarem longe dos olhares dos outros, e nada mais. Em nenhuma dessas noites ele havia feito menção de se amarem mais profundamente **N/A:** Ou de fazer besteirinha, como a minha irmã mais velha diz. ****, mas agora isso começava a incomodá-lo. Ele já era um adolescente de dezessete anos, estava passando por uma faze... crítica, e se sentia um pouco atrasado em relação aos outros. Bom, amanhã tentaria mudar essa situação. Cinthia não parecia se preocupar tanto com as regras como Aline, então, teoricamente, ele não teria muita dificuldade em satisfazer as suas necessidades de adolescente.

Teoricamente isso seria verdade.

Ele tentou, mas Cinthia disse que estavam indo rápido demais e que era um passo muito grande para ela dar. OK, tudo bem. Mais tarde então...

Não. Uma semana depois também não funcionou.

E nem na outra.

Ou na outra.

E a outra.

OK, ele podia estar parecendo um doente obcecado, mas um adolescente de dezessete anos na época de seca pode ser extremamente persistente quando o assunto é de seu extremo interesse, e mesmo que esse interesse não venha da extremidade mais racional.

**N/A:** Eu sei, não é uma imagem muito bonitinha que eu estou fazendo do Jorge, mas vocês viram quanto tempo ele e o irmão persistiram naquela história do Bagman e não podia ser diferente em outras situações, não acham? Bem, saibam que eu me sinto mortificada em fazer ele passar por isso, mas eu não achei outro jeito para mostrar que ele... bem, vocês vão descobrir nos próximos capítulo.


	51. Briga boba por um motivo estúpido

**Capítulo 51 – Briga boba por um motivo estúpido**

O dia das bruxas chegou bem rápido, em uma quarta-feira, e o banquete foi o mais magnífico e delicioso que tiveram em sete anos. Jorge não esperou muito tempo depois do jantar para sair do salão principal com Cinthia, e os dois foram para uma sala do quinto andar, como já foi dito antes, para namorar longe do olhar enxerido dos outros.

Depois de algum tempo, os beijos estavam ficando um pouco intensos demais, mas Cinthia fingiu não notar. Mas quando ela sentiu que Jorge estava sendo um pouco mais ousado nos carinhos afastou-o de si.

- Não, Jorge!

- E por que não? – disse ele se aproximando novamente dela e abraçando a sua cintura. – Ninguém iria saber.

- Eu iria – disse Cinthia seca, virando o rosto de um beijo que Jorge ia lhe dar.

- E o que tem de errado nisso? – disse ele puxando a cintura dela para junto da sua.

- Não aqui, não agora – disse ela tentando se soltar.

- Qual é o problema? – Agora Jorge estava literalmente prendendo a garota.

- Eu disse... não agora! – Cinthia o empurrou para longe, e Jorge ficou um pouco irritado com aquilo.

Antes que ele tivesse qualquer reação, Cinthia pegou a capa da invisibilidade que eles haviam largado na porta e saiu, mas antes deixou um último recado:

- Se você quer tanto assim, procure alguém que te satisfaça, mas não venha me procurar depois!

E saiu batendo a porta. _"Que estúpido ele está sendo!"_ pensou ela enquanto ia para a sala comunal da Corvinal. _"Ele não tem o direito de me forçar a fazer o que eu não quero agora, e já vinha tentando a algum tempo. Aquelas revistar realmente fizeram mal para ele!"_

Sozinho, na sala do quinto andar, Jorge praguejava silenciosamente contra aquilo. _"Que boba ela está sendo! Qual era o problema afinal? Mulheres! Tem que ser tudo do jeito delas!"_

Ele saiu da sala também batendo a porta, e se dirigiu para a torre da Grifinória um tanto mal-humorado. Katie passou por ele, descendo as escadas para o salão principal, e as palavras de Cinthia de repente voltaram à sua mente: "procure alguém que te satisfaça..." E por que não? Ela mesma havia sugerido aquilo, então ela não devia se importar muito com ele.

Com aquele pensamento fixo em mente, Jorge se virou e desceu as escadas, seguindo ao lado de Katie.

- Diga, Katie, como você está?

Na manhã seguinte, Cinthia se levantou bem cedo. Havia sido visitada pela insônia novamente, algo que já não acontecia a alguns meses. Foi tomar o café da manhã, mas dessa vez se sentou na mesa da Corvinal, o mais longe possível do lugar em costumava se sentar na mesa da Grifinória. O salão começou a encher aos poucos, e logo Lucina e Jonathan acordaram para lhe fazer companhia, mas Cinthia mal conseguia tocar no seu café da manhã.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Fred e Douglas estavam fazendo quase um interrogatório em Jorge, já que ele havia passado a noite fora da torre. Mas antes que pudesse se explicar direito, Aline desceu para o café, e logo notou que havia algo errado.

- Por que a Cinthia não sentou com a gente hoje? Jorge – a cara de culpado logo o acusou, e ele se virou lentamente para Aline, que ainda estava de pé – o que foi que você fez?

- Bem... nada propriamente dito, mas... tivemos uma briga. E foi meio séria.

- Briga? Com a Cinthia? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – Jorge simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça. – Briga por quê? Deve ter sido algo realmente sério.

- Na verdade, foi...

Katie passou no meio dos dois, fazendo um pequeno cafuné em Jorge, bagunçando seus cabelos, e Aline entendeu o que havia acontecido. Pelo menos achou que havia entendido. Katie não havia voltado para o dormitório das garotas durante a noite, então... Não! Não podia ser verdade! Ele não podia...

- Você beijou ela? – Aline começou com uma pergunta leve, tentando se controlar para não dar uma bronca feia nele.

- Bem... sim... - disse Jorge meio sem graça. Aline sabia que aquilo era suficiente para provocar uma briga com Cinthia, mas também queria saber o quão ruim havia sido a briga.

- Vocês dois...

- Não! Não, não. – Jorge a interrompeu antes que ela terminasse a frase. – Na verdade, isso passou pela minha cabeça, mas... quando nós íamos... entende... - Jorge estava extremamente embaraçado, e era a primeira vez que Aline o via falar assim. – eu não pude fazer. Acho que foi remorso, ou sei lá. Eu lancei um feitiço do sono nela e fiquei vagando pelo colégio. Só isso.

- Não é a toa que você e a Cinthia brigaram.

- Na verdade... isso foi uma conseqüência da briga. A Cinthia não sabe dessa parte.

- O QUÊ?!?! - Aline olhou chocada para Jorge, parecendo escandalizada. – É esse o tipo de atitude que você tem depois de uma briga em que pretende fazer as pazes mais tarde?!

- Hum... acho que não. Mas eu estou arrependido. Verdade!

Aline não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, simplesmente não conseguia. Ela olhou para a mesa da Corvinal, e para a sua surpresa viu que Cinthia os estava observando de olhos arregalados. Mas também tinham um misto de raiva no olhos dela que Aline nunca tinha visto, e isso a assustou um pouco.

- É melhor eu falar com ela – disse Aline se afastando.

- Vai falar sobre o tempo? – perguntou Jorge esperançoso.

- Vou falar a verdade.

- É o meu funeral... - disse ele se virando para Fred e Douglas na mesa, e os dois o olhavam como se ele já estivesse morto.

Aline se sentou ao lado de Cinthia na mesa, mas ela nem ao menos virou o rosto para olhá-la, simplesmente disse:

- Se ele quer pedir desculpas través de você, pode dizer que não – disse Cinthia veemente.

- Primeiro: o que você ouviu da conversa? – Aline não iria pedir desculpas por Jorge, já que essa era a burrada dele e ela não havia gostado da atitude dele.

- Não muito. Mas eu vi quando a Katie passou e ouvi você gritar "o quê", e somei com o que eu disse na briga de ontem. Eles... ele...

- Não, não, não. Não. Definitivamente... - Aline começou a falar, mas Cinthia ainda tinha que terminar a frase:

- ... agarrou ela?

- Ah, isso. – Aline se lembrou do depoimento de Jorge e achou melhor não mentir para Cinthia. – É.

Aline esperava qualquer reação de Cinthia como xingar Jorge, ir tirar satisfação com ele ou Katie, virar a mesa (caso ela fosse menor), ou qualquer outra reação explosiva que ela mesma teria, mas o caso foi justamente o contrário. Cinthia não esboçou um tracinho sequer de emoção raivosa ou qualquer outra desse tipo, simplesmente ficou encarando o copo de suco de abóbora que estava na sua frente. Aquilo preocupou Aline mais do que uma mesa virada. Tudo bem a Cinthia ser calma, mas aquilo não parecia normal.

Mas de repente o copo explodiu com um estalo, espalhando suco de abóbora em toda a mesa. Aline se lembrou das últimas aulas de Feitiço, quando o professor havia explicado o que eram emissões mágicas: a perda momentânea do controle dos poderes mágicos que geralmente ocorria quando sentimentos fortes estavam exaltados e quase chegavam ao seu extremo. Cinthia devia estar muito, mas muito nervosa mesmo para aquilo acontecer, e Aline não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la. Luciana e Jonathan olhavam assustados para as duas, como se Aline estivesse manuseando uma bomba que pudesse explodir ao menor toque.

- Desculpa – disse Cinthia colocando o rosto no meio das mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa como se fosse chorar. – Eu só... eu não consigo acreditar... ele...

- Emissões mágicas não são voluntárias – disse Aline pondo a mão no ombro da amiga, vendo que depois da explosão do copo ela havia se acalmado um pouco. – Você não precisa se desculpar. Eu acho que o Jorge estava um pouco alterado por causa da briga para fazer isso – disse Aline sem saber o que havia causado a briga, e esperando que aquela fosse a verdade.

- Aaaah, ele estava alterado sim, mas foi justamente por causa disso que nós brigamos!

- Epa... - Aline retirou a mão cautelosamente. – Acho melhor eu voltar para a minha mesa agora – disse Aline se levantando com o máximo cuidado possível.

- Pode dizer para ele então que eu não quero nunca mais falar com ele? Um último recado para aquele... aquele... abjeto!

- Eu aviso.

Aline voltou para a mesa da Grifinória um pouco irritada com Jorge, mas sentia também um pouco de pena dele. _"Tragam as flores e o coveiro"_ pensou Aline, _"vamos ter um funeral"_.

- Eu assisti a tudo, não precisa me contar nada. Obrigado pela grande ajuda! – disse Jorge enquanto Aline se sentava. Ele parecia mais chateado consigo mesmo do que zangado com a atitude de Aline.

- Você praticamente traiu ela e esperava um resultado diferente? O que você fez foi imperdoável, e olhe que eu estou me segurando para não tirar pontos de você por danos morais a outro aluno.

- Ela ficou bem chateada, né? – disse ele extremamente arrependido, olhando para Cinthia.

- Chateada?! Ela ficou arrasada! Você faz idéia do que é fazer ela ter uma emissão mágica por causa de raiva? É quase impossível!

Se antes Jorge estava arrependido, agora se sentia a pior das criaturas na face da Terra. Sentiu que estava atolando em um poço de bosta, e que a cada minuto eram adicionadas toneladas e toneladas desse adubo fresquinho.

- Preciso falar com você um instantinho.

Aline ficou surpresa de ouvir Douglas chamando-a tão cautelosamente, e segui-o para fora do salão. Já fora do campo de audição dos gêmeos, Douglas deu uma espiada e viu que Fred tentava animar o irmão com centenas de sugestões, e virou-se para Aline com uma cara séria.

- Você não precisava ter contado aquilo para a Cinthia. O Jorge pisou na bola, ele reconhece isso, mas você não precisava ter piorado a situação trazendo tudo às claras.

- Você queria que eu escondesse uma coisa dessas da minha amiga?! – Aline não conseguia acreditar em como os homens se ajudavam, por mais sujo que tenha sido o 'crime'. – Você deve estar delirando!

- Bem, ela devia saber que os garotos tem suas necessidades.

- As garotas também! Mas cada um tem o seu tempo – Aline tentou voltar ao tom de voz baixo para raciocinar direito. OK, ela também não havia esperado muito para passar a noite com Douglas, mas ela não era Cinthia.

- Como assim? – disse ele sem entender direito.

- Bem, ela não quer que aconteça em Hogwarts, sabe, numa sala que já foi dividida por sabe-se lá quanta gente.

- E você não se importa muito com isso, né – disse Douglas dando um sorrisinho, mas Aline resolveu ignorar aquilo.

- A questão não é essa. A questão é que a Cinthia prefere que aconteça em um lugar romântico, só dos dois, e coisas assim.

- Vocês conversam muito sobre isso, não é não?

- Nem te conto...

- De qualquer jeito, é melhor dizer isso ao Jorge, ou ele vai acabar cometendo outro erro.

- Não sei se essa informação vai ser útil. Eu nunca vi ela ficar daquele jeito, e nunca achei que algum dia ela fosse chegar a este ponto. Eu não consigo ver muita esperança para o Jorge.

- Droga, Aline! Você é ou não é a melhor amiga dela? Não tem nada que você possa fazer para ajudar?

- Hum... Talvez um pequeno empurrãozinho não faça mal afinal.

Mas antes que Aline dissesse qualquer outra coisa, o sinal tocou indicando o início das aulas. Já que era quarta-feira e eles não tinham aulas com a Corvinal, Aline poderia pensar em alguma coisa sem ver Cinthia e ter que se sentir culpada por fazer parte deste pequeno complô.

- Vamos para a aula. Eu ainda tenho que ter uma idéia.

Durante o primeiro horário Aline mal teve tempo de bolar alguma coisa, mas como o segundo horário era Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas ela pôde bolar alguma coisa. Ela preferia pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar os amigos do que prestar atenção na aula, mesmo que isso significasse não ganhar os pontos diários. Claro, ela nunca falaria isso em voz alta.

- OK! Eis o que vamos fazer – disse Aline para Fred, Jorge e Douglas, aproveitando que estavam no fundo da sala e Profº Lupin explicava algo que ela já havia lido no livro, mas Douglas a interrompeu.

- Por que é que nós vamos fazer alguma coisa? Foi o Jorge que se deu mal, e não a gente.

- Obrigado por me lembrar – disse Jorge sarcasticamente.

- Acontece que vamos precisar de um pouco de chantagem emocional, e essa parte cabe a nós três. Vou ver se a Luciana e o Big ajudam a gente também. Temos que cercá-la de todos os lados possíveis.

- Nós não precisamos da ajuda _dele_. – disse Jorge muito contrariado.

- Você ainda tá com esse ciúmes bobo? Tá bom, tá bom – acrescentou Aline ao ver a cara dele, riscando o nome de Jonathan em uma pequena lista que havia feito das tarefas de cada um. – Jorge, você vai fazer o seguinte...

Aline terminou de explicar o plano quando o Profº Lupin dizia que iria arranjar mais um bicho-papão para a aula no próximo semestre para ver se eles conseguiram superar os medos de dois anos atrás e avaliá-los. O plano tinha tudo para dar certo, a não ser que a Cinthia que conheciam tivesse mudado radicalmente, algo não muito provável.


	52. Recuperando a Lady

**Capítulo 52 – Recuperando a "Lady"**

No resto das aulas daquela semana, Aline ficou encarregada de ficar com Cinthia durante as aulas conjuntas, e aproveitou para falar com Luciana sobre o plano. Como Cinthia a avia ajudado a começar o namoro com Olívio dando aquela sugestão do cartão cantado, Luciana não hesitou em cooperar. Ela perguntou por que Aline também não pedia ajuda a Jonathan, já que Cinthia passava muito tempo jogando xadrez bruxo com ele, e Aline mudou de assunto habilmente. Sabia que não era bom ficar espalhando que Jorge tinha ciúmes dele, ou isso faria com que Jonathan aproveitasse esse período da briga.

Na primeira aula que tiveram em conjunto, Cinthia notou quando Jorge entrou na sala. Ela fingiu não tê-lo visto, mas pôde sentir o olhar dele fixo nela. Mas Jorge não tentou falar com ela, e nem Aline falou uma palavra sobre ele, era parte do plano. No meio da aula, enquanto todos anotavam o que o Profº Flitwick ditava, Cinthia se virou para trás para ver se Jorge ainda estava de olho nela, mas ele escrevia as anotações como todo mundo. Mas o pior para Cinthia foi ver que ele estava com uma cara melancólica, extremamente triste.

_"Ele merece passar por isso depois do que fez"_ pensou ela com uma expressão decidida no rosto, voltando às suas anotações.

Aline notou que aquilo não teve efeito externo em Cinthia, e decidiu partir para a segunda etapa do plano mais cedo. _"Já que a carinha de cachorro abandonado não funcionou, vamos ter que começar a usar medidas mais drásticas! É uma pena que Jorge consiga fazer essa cara sem precisar fingir."_

No dia seguinte, Fred foi falar com Cinthia para pedir a capa da invisibilidade que havia ficado com ela. Jorge disse que ia precisar da capa, mas não quis contar a ninguém o plano que havia feito para voltar com Cinthia, já que Aline só havia concordado em ajudar um pouquinho no começo. Fred disse a Cinthia que era ele quem iria usar a capa sem mencionar nenhuma vez o nome de Jorge, mas Aline havia pedido para ele reparar na reação dela. À princípio, Cinthia ficou um pouco surpresa por Fred vir falar com ela, mas como ele não tinha nada a ver com o assunto ela conversou normalmente com ele, e foi buscar a capa logo em seguida.

Quando Fred contou a conversa perfeitamente normal que tiveram, Aline abriu um largo sorriso.

- Bem, o plano está funcionando melhor do que eu pensava! – disse ela juntando as mãos com entusiasmo.

- Mas o que isso tem de mais? – perguntou Douglas.

- Bem, eu achava que ela não tinha sido afetado pela cara de cachorrinho abandonado do Jorge porque ela parecia realmente indiferente quando te via nas aulas. Mas era só fingimento. Se isso não tivesse amolecido um pouco o coração dela, aposto como ela teria tido uma conversa bem fria com você, Fred, já que vocês são gêmeos e ela não ia conseguir falar direito com alguém tão parecido com o Jorge.

- Não, ela falava normalmente – confirmou Fred.

- Ela só está tentando parecer fria – continuou Aline -, e está conseguindo, mas é nessas pequenas coisas que a gente percebe que ela não está tão zangada como antes.

- E qual é a próxima parte do plano? – perguntou Jorge. Ele queria falar logo com Cinthia, esclarecer tudo e pedir desculpas, mas enquanto ela não se acalmasse seria praticamente impossível. Ele estava sofrendo muito com o que havia feito, e não precisava realmente fingir que estava triste porque era exatamente assim que ele se sentia.

- Hum... eu acho que vamos ter um problema – disse Aline desanimada. – Eu não esperava que o plano chegasse à este ponto tão rápido, e com o jogo de quadribol de amanhã ele pode regressar um pouco.

Infelizmente, o jogo de amanhã seria Grifinória x Corvinal, e o fato de que eles jogariam um contra o outro poderia apenas fazer com que Cinthia acentuasse sua rivalidade com Jorge, e até demonstrasse isso em campo com a ajuda dos balaços.

- Acho que você não vai poder jogar amanhã – disse Aline, e imediatamente os outros três responderam:

- COMO É QUE É?!?!

- Ele não pode perder o jogo de amanhã! – disse Fred furioso.

- Nós não temos outro batedor reserva, se ele faltar podemos ter muitas faltas! – defendeu Douglas.

- Mas não tem outro jeito! Se o Jorge jogar evitando prejudicar a Cinthia ou o time da Corvinal ela vai achar que é exibicionismo, e se você jogar como se nada tivesse acontecido ela vai achar que é indiferença. A solução é você não jogar – disse ela séria para Jorge.

- Mas se ele não entrar no jogo vamos ser forçados a escolher outro batedor para substituí-lo – disse Fred -, e isso pode ser um desastre para o time. Não podemos perder um jogo por causa deu um burro que pode acabar se auto-nocauteando com o bastão.

- Acho que eu posso me acidentar logo no começo do jogo – disse Jorge lentamente. – Não vamos poder me substituir e assim nós não arriscamos o time com um batedor de meia-tigela.

- Você tem certeza que quer sair do jogo assim? – disse Fred.

- Tenho – disse Jorge. Ele estava disposto a fazer esse sacrifício por Cinthia, mas Aline não entendia o que havia de tão errado em perder um joguinho de quadribol.

- Bom, então trate de se machucar bastante – disse ela sem realmente falar sério. – Como se diz no teatro, quebre uma perna. Madame Pomfrey com certeza vai saber curá-la fácil, fácil.

Foi o que Jorge fez, mas ele não quebrou só a perna.

Logo nos primeiros três minutos de jogo, Jorge ficou pensando em como poderia se machucar seriamente. No quarto minuto ele achou a oportunidade. Quando viu que um balaço ia acertar Alícia, ele mergulhou como sempre para interceptar a bola. Ele ergueu o bastão, mas não o rebateu como das outras vezes, simplesmente deixou-se ser atingido. O balaço havia sido lançado com muita força, quebrando pelo menos três costelas de Jorge enquanto ele era derrubado da vassoura. Madame Wooch evitou que ele se espatifasse no chão com um feitiço, mas ele quebrou uma perna assim mesmo, e ela o enviou diretamente para a ala hospitalar. O jogo continuou normalmente, e o time da Grifinória conseguiu ganhar mesmo com um jogador a menos. Mas o que poucos notaram foi que o balaço havia sido lançado por Cinthia, e ela foi uma das pessoas que percebeu o que havia acontecido.

Remendar ossos era rápido, mas doloroso, como Jorge acabou descobrindo depois desse jogo. Madame Pomfrey consertou os seus quatro ossos quebrados rapidamente, mas ele tinha que esperar um dia até que eles estivessem fortes o suficiente. Teve que passar a noite na enfermaria, perdendo a festa de comemoração na sala comunal da Grifinória. Mas Fred, Aline e Douglas trouxeram alguns pedaços da festa para a enfermaria, animando um pouco Jorge com todo o tipo de doces que puderam afanar da cozinha. Mas a conversa deles estava aparentemente atrapalhando o silêncio das outras camas vazias da ala hospitalar, e Pomfrey expulsou-os de lá dizendo que Jorge precisava descansar se quisesse sair da enfermaria ainda amanhã.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Jorge já se sentia bem melhor, e Madame Pomfrey retirou as ataduras dele dizendo que havia recebido mais algumas visitas durante à noite, e que Fred tentara dar a ele um chuveiro do vestiário de quadribol, que foi confiscado imediatamente.

Enquanto juntava os doces de cima da mesa de cabeceira que Aline, Douglas e Fred haviam comprado em Hogsmeade para ele, além de alguns cartões de Rony, Gina e alguns amigos deles, Jorge reconheceu a letra de um dos cartões. Era de Cinthia, e ele abriu-o imediatamente.

_Jorge_

_Desculpa pelo balaço, mas mesmo não sendo a minha intenção acertá-lo não posso dizer que não tenha sido bem merecido. Eu não queria levar a minha raiva para o jogo, e aprecio o seu gesto para não brigar comigo mesmo no campo de quadribol. Eu sei que você fez aquilo de propósito e sei que foi difícil para você perder uma partida como teria sido difícil para mim também, mas não precisa mais fazer isso caso tenhamos outro jogo._

_Cinthia_

_"Isso não me diz muita coisa"_ pensou ele guardando o cartão no bolso com cuidado. Iria mostrá-lo a Aline, talvez ela pudesse entender o que Cinthia estava pensando ao escrever aquele bilhete. Mesmo assim, ele ficou desapontado ao ver que ela não dizia "melhoras" ou "sare logo", e estava com um pressentimento ruim sobre o significado oculto do bilhete.

- Bom, não é um sinal exatamente ótimo, mas também não é ruim – disse Aline depois de ter lido o bilhete. E mais ma vez Jorge se sentiu perdido.

- Mas o que significa afinal?

- Que ela sabe que você está sendo cuidadoso com ela.

- Isso é um tanto óbvio – disse Fred acabando de ler o bilhete e entregando-o a Douglas. – Diga uma novidade.

- Bom, pelo menos ela não está mais com raiva de você. Se ela estivesse com raiva ela teria dito que foi uma atitude infantil e teria feito pouco caso. Como ela reconheceu o seu "sacrifício" – Jorge não gostou do tom de descaso de Aline, mas fingiu não notar – podemos concluir que ela também quer separar esse problema dos jogos. Realmente é uma atitude diplomática. Eu nunca agiria assim.

- E qual é o próximo passo do plano? – perguntou Jorge um pouco mais animado, sentindo que um raio de sol estava abrindo um buraco no meio da bosta do poço em que estava.

- Não sei direito. – _"OK! De quem foi a idéia de descarregar mais um caminhão de fertilizante para tapar aquele único buraquinho de esperança?"_ – Se ela ainda estivesse com raiva, ou se mostrasse alguma vontade de fazer as pazes, eu até teria alguma idéia para o resto do plano, mas como ela está indiferente vai ser um pouco mais difícil. Depois do almoço eu digo qual vai ser o próximo passo.

Durante toda a manhã Jorge ficou em um estado de ansiedade insuportável, mas como Aline conhecia Cinthia a mais tempo ele preferiu deixar que ela pensasse em um jeito de resolver aquilo, mesmo que quisesse colocar logo a parte final do plano em prática.

No almoço, Aline parecia pensativa, e, como se todos os quatro tivessem combinado, acabaram o almoço mais cedo que os outros.

- OK, já sei o que fazer daqui em diante – disse Aline em um tom que sugeria que eles planejavam assaltar a um cofre de segurança máxima no centro do Ministério. – Ela não está mais com raiva, mas acho que ela ainda não acredita que você está realmente arrependido pelo que fez, Jorge. Precisamos continuar com a tática de quinta e sexta-feira, mas tem que ter mais encontros no corredor entre as aulas. Vou falar com a Luciana, ela está em uma posição mais favorável para fazer ela ver que você está muito triste com tudo isso. Acho que essa semana vai ser o suficiente para amolecê-la. Depois disso, Jorge, você tem permissão para colocar o seu plano em ação.

- OK! – disse Jorge convicto.

- Mas você baseou o seu plano naquilo que a gente te disse, né? – perguntou Douglas se lembrando dos conselhos que Jorge não podia se esquecer de jeito nenhum.

- Claro. Com isso vocês não precisam se preocupar.

- Mas qual é o seu plano exatamente? – perguntou Fred.

- Eu prefiro não contar – disse Jorge se levantando da mesa e deixando os outros três intrigados.

Durante toda a semana Aline, Douglas, Fred e Luciana fizeram com que Cinthia visse o quanto Jorge estava arrependido, se certificando de que ela e Jorge cruzassem nos corredores quase ao acaso, e nessas horas Cinthia via o quanto Jorge parecia estar sofrendo com a falta dela. Na sexta-feira, Luciana se sentou com Cinthia na aula de Adivinhação, e executou a sua parte final no plano, puxando o assunto 'Jorge' para a conversa.

- Nossa, como ele tem estado deprimido nesses últimos dias – disse ela.

- De quem você está falando?

- O Jorge. É estranho que ele não esteja pelos corredores estourando bombas de bosta ou fogos Filibusteiros a mais de uma semana. Eu nunca vi ele tão deprimido.

- Ah, é mesmo, né.

Luciana notou um leve tom de arrependimento na voz de Cinthia, e sabia que ela odiava fazer os outros sofrerem.

- Acho que... - começou Cinthia, mas não terminou a frase para Luciana. – Nada não. Esquece.

_"Será que eu já não fui dura o suficiente com ele?"_ pensou Cinthia. _"Acho que agora já da para voltar a falar com ele. Não... ainda não."_

Depois do jantar, Luciana teve oportunidade para contar aos outros quatro a reação de Cinthia, de que ela estava com pena do sofrimento do Jorge. Aline disse que essa era a hora para ele colocar o plano de reatação em prática e insistiu para que ele contasse o que iria fazer. Luciana também ficou curiosa como os outros e pediu também para ele contar.

- Eu já disse que não vou contar para vocês! Se eu estiver de bom humor depois de ter terminado o plano eu conto para vocês.

- Se o seu plano tiver funcionado, você quer dizer – disse Luciana.

- Ele vai funcionar.

Cinthia estava voltando para a sala comunal da Corvinal no final da tarde de sábado quando viu um envelope rosa-choque preso em uma das armaduras do corredor. Nele estava escrito "Para a Srta. Christino". Curiosa, Cinthia o abriu e tirou um curto e estranho bilhete de dentro que dizia simplesmente "Vá até o 6º andar". Mesmo sabendo que podia ser uma brincadeira boba Cinthia subiu os outros quatro lances de escada restantes e achou outro bilhete preso no final do corrimão, mas agora só tinha uma seta verde-limão no papel para indicar o caminho. Achou outra seta em uma bifurcação (laranja-berrante) e mais outra (amarelo-gema). Isso se repetiu por vários corredores, e o caminho parecia a Cinthia um tanto familiar.

Quando uma das setas apareceu flutuando no ar ela viu que apontava para uma porta. Era a sua sala do sexto andar. E na porta havia outro envelopezinho pendurado, mas dessa vez era endereçado para "Srta. Pelúcia".

- Tão previsível – disse Cinthia pensando alto. Ela abriu o envelope e nele só havia escrito "Por favor, entre. Preciso falar com você."

Cinthia não sabia se entrava ou não, afinal, ainda estava um pouquinho ressentida pelo que ele havia feito. Mas ele só queria falar com ela. Cinthia não queria mais ver ele todo triste nas aulas e nos corredores, e quem sabe se colocasse um ponto definitivo no assunto ele acabava voltando ao normal.

Ela entrou na sala devagarzinho, deixando a porta entreaberta. Não havia sinal dele no lugar, o que era muito estranho. Cinthia andou até o meio da sala e escutou alguns passos entrando, e a porta se fechou logo em seguida. Ela ouviu um sussurro e de repente toda a sala se encheu de flores.

Nas paredes e colunas começaram a crescer primaveras e glicínias; por todo o chão haviam grandes arbustos de jasmins brancos e hibiscos coloridíssimos; e bem na sua frente, no centro da sala, surgiu rapidamente um único pé de camélia, cheio de flores alvas com as pontas das pétalas levemente rosadas, e ao seu redor brotaram flores-de-maio vermelhas e alaranjadas. Toda a sala se coloriu do verde vistoso das plantas e arbustos, enchendo o ar com os perfumes doces dos jasmins e glicínias.

Cinthia ficou simplesmente maravilhada com aquela visão; eram todas as suas flores favoritas, mas um outro sussurro a despertou e uma música começou a tocar vinda de lugar algum.

_Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you_

_You have made me what I am and I am yours_

_My love, there's so many ways I want to say "I love you"_

_Let me hold you in my arms forever more_

Cinthia olhava em volta, procurando Jorge no meio dos arbustos e colunas, e logo o viu tirando a capa da invisibilidade. Ele estava parado perto da porta, e provavelmente a havia seguido pelas escadas para se certificar de que ela entraria.

_You have gonne and made me such a fool_

_I'm so lost in your love_

_And oh, we belong together_

_Won't you believe in my song?_

Assim que ele jogou a capa a um canto e viu que Cinthia o observava, Jorge segurou um microfone imaginário e começou a fingir que era o cantor, fazendo caras engraçadas enquanto tentava acompanhar a música. Cinthia se virou de costas para ele e andou até a janela de vitral, que agora estava alaranjada por causa do pôr-do-sol. Ela continuou de frente para a parede para que Jorge não a visse rindo, e a música continuava tocando.

_Lady, for so many years I thought I'd never find you_

_You have come into my life and made me whole_

_Forever let me wake to see you each and every morning_

_Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear_

Por mais que tentasse, Cinthia não conseguia deixar de prestar atenção na letra de alguma música que ouvia, e distraída assim ela nem escutou os passos de Jorge se aproximando. Ela só se deu conta da proximidade dele quando viu que ele segurava uma das camélias acima da sua cabeça. Jorge sacudiu a flor murmurando um quase inaudível "Para você", e Cinthia a pegou. Ela não sabia o que fazer e tampouco conseguiu se virar para ele.

- Jorge...

- Só escute a música – disse Jorge bem baixinho às suas costas, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela.

_In my eyes I see no one else but you_

_There's no other love like our love_

_And yes, oh yes, I'll always want you near me_

_I've waited for you for so long_

O coração de Cinthia batia forte, sentindo o quanto ele estava arrependido como se fosse algo tangível como a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Cinthia não precisava ouvira até o final da música para saber o que Jorge estava sentindo, mas fez isso porque também não tinha coragem de falar que queria voltar para ele, que sentia falta dele. A vontade de Jorge de abraçá-la era forte, mas ele não sabia se ela continuava brava com ele, por isso se conteve.

_Lady, your love's the only love I need_

_And beside me is where I want you to be_

_'Cause, my love, there's something I want you to know_

_You're the love of my life_

_You're my lady_

A música acabou, mas a parte instrumental continuou tocando baixinho. Cinthia se virou lentamente para Jorge sem conseguir encará-lo. Tudo o que conseguia era olhar para a flor que ele lhe dera e pensar que, apesar do que ela o fez passar durante a semana, ele estava se desculpando.

- Você me perdoa agora, por favor? Eu não agüento mais ver você passar no corredor sabendo que você ainda esta zangada comigo. Eu prometo que nunca, nunca, nunca mais eu...

- Não precisa dizer. – ela o interrompeu. – Eu sei que a partir de agora você vai cumprir essa promessa.

Cinthia levantou o rosto, e Jorge viu que os olhos dela estavam marejados com lágrimas. Ela encarou aqueles lindos olhos azuis que voltavam a ser seus, e apenas seus. Ela sorriu e tentou beijá-lo, mas mesmo ficando nas pontas dos pés ela só conseguiu roçar a testa no queixo dele. Os dois começaram a rir.

- Eu tinha me esquecido dessa parte – disse ela.

- E eu quase esqueci o quanto era bom ficar com você.

Jorge a abraçou forte, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la oura vez.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Bem, como é só a primeira vez que você me diz isso hoje, eu não posso ter tanta certeza – disse Cinthia brincando, e Jorge a beijou de surpresa, fazendo com que ela perdesse o fôlego naquele beijo longo e apaixonado.

- Isso é o suficiente pra te convencer? – disse ele com um sorrisinho divertido depois que seus lábios se separaram.

- Hum, ainda estou um pouquinho indecisa. Dá para repetir?

Mas antes que eles se beijassem outra vez, ouviram um som abafado vindo da porta, quase como risos, seguido de um "Quietos!" Só então notaram que ela havia sido entreaberta. Cinthia e Jorge foram até a porta e, como se adiantasse alguma coisa, os espiões fecharam-na antes que eles chegassem muito perto.

Jorge abriu a porta de supetão e se deparou com as quatro criaturas de caras mais lavadas que ele já havia visto na vida: Aline, Douglas, Fred e Luciana.

- Que coincidência! – disse Jorge sarcasticamente. – Todos se encontraram aqui por acidente?

- Você leu a minha mente! – disse Fred.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Boa pergunta – disse Douglas se virando para os outros. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- É que _o Jorge_ não quis contar o que ia fazer para voltar com você – disse Aline lançando um olhar assassino para Douglas -, e ficamos curiosos.

- E como contribuímos para a unificação do casalzinho, achamos que a cena final deveria ser compartilhada com todos os envolvidos – disse Luciana. – E que estilo, hein!

- OK, OK. Agora que já interromperam a "cena final", poderiam sair? – Jorge pediu educadamente.

- Não antes de ver o final da cena – disse Fred.

- Pensando bem, para vocês já teve um final – disse Jorge indicando o corredor para eles.

- Mas sem um bis? – insistiu Luciana.

- ...

Cinthia puxou Jorge pela gravata e impediu que ele respondesse, beijando-o! Luciana fez um "Uhuuu!" para animar a torcida. Quando Cinthia o soltou, estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, mas estava sorrindo.

- Assim eles param de falar e a gente tem o nosso "final feliz" – explicou ela ao ver a cara surpresa de Jorge, ficando ainda mais vermelha.


	53. Uma pichação e uma interrogação

**Capítulo 53 – Uma pichação e uma interrogação**

As férias de natal vieram e se foram mais rápido que em qualquer outro ano, e quase todos os aluno passaram o Natal em casa, fazendo com que o castelo parecesse mais vazio e quieto do que nunca. Mas a volta dos alunos logo encheu o castelo com os som característicos dos estudantes Pum?, mas infelizmente aqueles que acreditavam em tudo o que aparecia no Profeta Diário ainda estavam do lado de Fudge.

Na primeira semana de aulas, o Profº Lupin conseguiu achar alguns bichos-papões pelo colégio e usou-os principalmente para as turmas do sétimo ano. Os primeiros a terem essa aula foram os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, em seguida os da Corvinal, depois os da Grifinória, e logo no mesmo dia os da Sonserina.

Depois das aulas, os cinco estavam fazendo as tarefas no salão principal, e quando acabaram não havia nenhum outro aluno lá, só Dumbledore e os professores McGonagall e Lupin. Como ainda tinham algum tempo antes do toque de recolher, continuaram lá conversando, e Cinthia ficou curiosa sobre os bichos-papões dos outros, perguntando antes a Aline no que o bicho-papão dela havia se transformado, e Aline pareceu um pouco constrangida ao contar.

- Bem... ele se transformou no Dumbledore...

- Você tem medo dele? – estranhou Cinthia.

- Não. É que depois de se transformar ele disse que eu havia sido expulsa por causa das notas baixas do ano anterior, e que haviam cometido um erro em me receber este ano.

Douglas, Fred e Jorge não puderam deixar de rir novamente quando Aline contou aquilo, e Douglas disse:

- Realmente, este não era o seu maior medo a dois anos, mas ele parece ter evoluído. Antes era a Profª Minerva dizendo que você havia repetido de ano, e não que havia sido expulsa.

- Bom, foi melhor que o meu bicho-papão – disse Cinthia se encolhendo um pouco na cadeira.

- No que foi que ele se transformou? – perguntou Jorge.

- Ah, bem, não deu para ver direito. Ele começou a mudar para um monte de coisas muito rápido quando eu me aproximei dele, e nem precisei usar o feitiço _Ridicullus_ para acabar com ele. Toda a sala começou a rir e ele explodiu.

- Esse com certeza foi o pior bicho-papão que eu já ouvi! – disse Douglas rindo, e Fred e Jorge haviam escondido os rostos nas mãos para que não os vissem rindo.

- Então conta qual foi o seu bicho-papão – disse Cinthia. – Do que é que o Sr. Perfeitinho tem medo?

Douglas parou de rir imediatamente e ficou sério, mas não respondeu.

- É mesmo – disse Fred. – Na hora não deu para ver direito. Eu só vi que ele havia se transformado em você, mas eu não consegui ver o que o bicho-papão fez depois disso. O que o Lino quis dizer com "Você tem medo de ter uma tatuagem horrorosa?"

Douglas deu um suspiro antes de explicar. – Vocês não viram porque estavam do lado direito do bicho-papão, e ele levantou a manga esquerda. Eu estava com a Marca Negra tatuada no braço, igual àquela que eu havia visto no braço do Snape no final do ano passado.

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio. Eles sabiam agora que aquela era a marca dos Comensais da Morte, e o maior medo de Douglas era se tornar um deles. Aquilo era bom, mas lembrou-os de tudo o que estava acontecendo fora do castelo, dos ataques, e principalmente de que nem o Ministério nem Dumbledore haviam conseguido descobrir algo muito útil sobre os planos de Voldemort.

- O Lupin sabe da Marca Negra – disse Aline. – Foi por isso que ele pediu para falar com você depois da aula, não foi?

- É, foi. Ele perguntou se eu sabia o que aquela marca no braço esquerdo do meu bicho-papão era, e eu disse que sim. Ele disse que isso só foi descoberto no final do ano passado, e que supostamente não era para os alunos saberem de nada. Eu disse que o Rony contou para vocês dois e que vocês me contaram, e que o que eu mais abomino neste mundo é um Comensal. Melhor que dizer que eu fiquei espionando uma conversa sigilosa entre Dumbledore e Fudge, não acham?

- Isso foi bem esperto – disse Aline. Enquanto eles falavam, McGonagall e Lupin já haviam saído do salão, e Aline percebeu que estava tarde. – Olha só a hora! São quase dez! Vamos, é melhor irmos antes que nos peguem aqui.

Os cinco saíram do salão principal, mas logo no saguão de entrada Douglas puxou Aline para que eles se distanciassem dos outros.

- Você não se importaria se hoje nós desrespeitássemos o toque de recolher mais uma vez, não é? – disse ele abraçando-a pela cintura depois de perder os outros de vista.

- Hum, não. Hoje eu não me importo com isso – disse ela com um sorrisinho, dando um logo beijo em Douglas.

Eles se esqueceram de sair do saguão enquanto se beijavam, e mesmo o badalar das dez horas no relógio não conseguiu interrompê-los. Mas poucos segundos depois eles ouviram uma luta no salão.

Não foi exatamente uma luta, eles ouviram alguém lançar um feitiço e um gemido de dor de Dumbledore. Depois mais algumas palavras e alguns passos correndo. Os dois entraram correndo no salão e viram uma figura encapuzada saindo por uma porta. O diretor estava estirado no chão, com a varinha a alguns metros dele. Aline cobriu a boca com as mãos para evitar uma exclamação de espanto: Dumbledore estava sangrando!

- Cuide dele – disse Douglas, disparando em seguida pela porta que o intruso usara.

Aline se abaixou e viu que o ferimento no abdômen do diretor era profundo, provavelmente feito por um feitiço de corte. – Vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey – disse ela se levantando.

- Não vai adiantar – disse Dumbledore com a voz meio fraca, como se o corte tivesse atingido seu pulmão. – O intruso entrou pela ala hospitalar. Presumo que Papoula também foi atacada.

Aline precisava pensar rápido. Se fosse chamar um dos professores teria que deixar Dumbledore sozinho, e o intruso poderia voltar. Não que ela pudesse detê-lo, mas poderia frustrar os planos dele. E Dumbledore não ia agüentar muito tempo.

- _Cikatrigi!_ – disse Aline apontando a varinha para o ferimento de Dumbledore. Era um feitiço que ela lera no livro de Magia Medicinal que eles ainda não haviam treinado em aula porque era um tanto avançado para o começo do ano, e ela não sabia se iria funcionar. Pensou o mais forte que pôde consigo mesma que aquilo tinha que funcionar, enquanto uma luz azul-clara saia de sua varinha como fumaça e pousava levemente no ferimento de Dumbledore.

_"Funciona, droga! Funciona!! Ele tem que ficar bom!"_

Aline já estava perdendo a esperança de que aquilo adiantaria alguma coisa e estava prestes a se levantar para chamar algum professor quando viu maravilhada que o ferimento havia parado de sangrar, e começava a cicatrizar lentamente.

Douglas nunca havia ido para aqueles lado do castelo, e descobriu que a porta em que entrara dava para um corredor muito estreito, mas de teto alto. Não havia nenhuma porta em volta, então o intruso só podia ter seguido pelo corredor. Douglas correu o mais depressa que pôde, cuidando para não esbarrar nas armaduras. Não devia ser um corredor muito usado, já que não havia tochas para iluminar o caminho.

Depois de uma curva Douglas avistou o homem correndo à sua frente. Não era muito alto, e o capuz que usava havia sido jogado para trás por causa da corrida, revelando uma cabeça meio careca na parte de trás. Sem pensar duas vezes, Douglas lançou um feitiço de impedimento, mas errou o intruso por alguns centímetros. Infelizmente, aquilo fez o intruso perceber que estava sendo seguido, e ele lançou para trás um feitiço que explodiu a parede ao lado de Douglas, mas não o acertou. Douglas reparou que por debaixo da manga esquerda do bruxo saia uma mão prateada, e ficou um pouco confuso.

Aquele momento de distração foi o suficiente para o bruxo lançar outro feitiço, mas dessa vez foi no teto, que desmoronou em cima de Douglas. Antes de ser tragado pelas pedras que caiam, Douglas teve tempo de conjurar um leve feitiço de proteção, e viu o intruso sumir por uma das poucas janelas daquele corredor, sumindo na noite que rodeava o castelo.

Ele não podia se mexer. O feitiço de proteção dele garantia que ele não se machucasse com o peso das pedras, mas como não havia treinado muito aquele feitiço nas aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas ele precisava de toda a sua concentração para que continuasse funcionando. Se pudesse ao menos usar um outro feitiço para mover as pedras que o soterravam, ele podia ir ver onde o intruso fora.

No salão principal, Dumbledore já havia se recuperado. O barulho havia chamado a atenção de alguns dos professores, que vieram imediatamente ver o que haviam acontecido. McGonagall, Snape e Lupin foram os primeiros a aparecer.

- O intruso que me atacou foi por aquela porta – disse Dumbledore se levantando do chão com algum esforço. – Um corajoso mas imprudente aluno foi atrás dele. Vão, rápido!

Lupin e Snape foram imediatamente, mas McGonagall se deteve ao ver a Profª Hornby chegando pelo saguão de entrada.

- Olívia, fique aqui com Dumbledore e veja se pode fazer alguma coisa. Com licença, diretor. – E ela seguiu os outros dois professores pela porta que Dumbledore indicara. Aline a seguiu, estava preocupada com Douglas.

No corredor, os professores Snape e Lupin se surpreenderam com a parede quebrada, e mais ainda com o buraco no teto. Ao ver a janela quebrada, Lupin se debruçou para tentar ver alguma coisa lá fora, mas já era tarde. O intruso havia desaparecido.

- Como é que você não nos avisou de nada, Snape? – disse ele. Douglas, que estava soterrado debaixo da pilha de pedras entre os professores, achou melhor não se pronunciar no momento.

- Eu não sabia que eles atacariam Hogwarts, não me disseram nada – Douglas ouviu Snape falar baixinho, e notou pela primeira vez um tom de preocupação na voz do professor. – Acho que eles estão perdendo a confiança em mim.

_"Então é isso!"_ pensou Douglas. _"Dumbledore confia em Snape porque ele trabalha de espião para o diretor, e é assim que ele tem tanta certeza do que Você-Sabe-Quem esta fazendo. Êta trabalhinho perigoso!"_

Eles ouviram alguns passos vindo pelo corredor e pararam de falar, mas logo viram que era só a professora Minerva que chegava com cara de extrema preocupação.

- Conseguiram pegar o intruso? – perguntou ela reparando no grande buraco no teto, do qual ainda caia um e outro fragmento ocasional.

- Não – disse Snape seco. – Ele fugiu.

- E o aluno que Dumbledore disse que o seguiu?

Os dois professores iam responder que não viram ninguém no caminho quando escutaram outros passos virem correndo pelo corredor. Estavam com as varinhas em punho, mas as abaixaram surpresos ao ver Aline aparecendo depois da curva, correndo até eles.

- Srta. Quadros! – exclamou a Profª McGonagall. – O que estava fazendo aqui? Estou surpresa que a profª Hornby não a tenha mandado para a cama!

- É que o Douglas... - começou Aline, mas um leve movimento na pilha de pedras fez com que os professores se virassem. Eles empunharam as varinhas mais uma vez, e Snape tirou as pedras que estavam mais em cima com muita cautela, libertando Douglas. Ele havia se desconcentrado ao ouvir a voz de Aline e o feitiço de proteção falhou, fazendo com que algumas das pedras se apoiassem nele.

- Sr. Berttapeli! – exclamou McGonagall mais uma vez. – Eu não esperava essa imprudência do senhor, ainda mais em uma situação de risco como essa.

- O que o senhor pensava em conseguir seguindo o intruso, Sr. Berttapeli? – perguntou Snape, mas ele não deu chance para o garoto responder. – Por que não correu para chamar algum dos professores ao invés de usar as pernas para correr atrás do intruso?

- Ora, Snape – disse Lupin em seu tom calmo de sempre –, não haveria tempo para chamar os professores, o intruso escaparia do mesmo jeito. Você conseguiu ver quem era, Douglas?

- Bom, eu não pude reconhecê-lo, mas o capuz dele caiu enquanto corria.

- Está vendo? – continuou Lupin no mesmo tom calmo, e agora os outros dois professores também se acalmavam. Ele sabia que a suspeita de Snape era infundada por causa do bicho-papão de Douglas, e mais tarde arranjaria tempo para explicar isso aos outros. - Essa perseguição imprudente nos rendeu uma descrição do atacante. Você consegue lembrar como ele era, Douglas?

- Era meio careca, não muito alto. Ah, e a mão esquerda dele parecia feita de algum metal, só deu para ver uma pontinha prateada por debaixo da manga.

Um estranho brilho passou pelos olhos de Lupin, mas Aline e Douglas não puderam identificar o que era. O professor havia ficado ligeiramente pálido também, mas aquilo não foi notado pelos outros professores.

- Vamos, é melhor voltarmos para o salão – disse a profª Minerva quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado naquele corredor depois da descrição que Douglas dera.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Aline em um sussurro para Douglas. Eles andavam logo atrás da profª McGonagall, sendo seguidos por Snape e Lupin. – Não se machucou?

- Só alguns arranhões da hora em que ele explodiu a parede – cochichou Douglas de volta. – E uma leve dor nas costas por causa das pedras que caíram em cima de mim. – Mas aquilo estava doendo mais do que ele queria admitir.

Quando eles chegaram ao salão, viram Dumbledore sentado em uma das cadeiras e a Profª Hornby checando a leve cicatriz que havia ficado pelo rasgo nas vestes.

- Bem, quem fechou esse ferimento fez um excelente trabalho! – disse a professora se virando para o grupo que chegava. – Foi você, senhorita?

- Fu-fui eu sim – disse Aline meio sem jeito.

- Esse feitiço é bastante avançado. Estou surpresa que tenha conseguido executá-lo sem precisar das aulas e em tão pouco tempo – disse a professora encarando Aline com orgulho.

- Acho que o que ainda falta ser dito é que você salvou a minha vida, Aline – disse o diretor por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua.

Aline corou um pouco com o elogio, e Douglas segurou a sua mão para mostrar que também estava orgulhoso dela.

Depois disso, Dumbledore pediu que às professoras fossem até a ala hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey podia estar precisando de mais ajuda que ele no momento. Assim que elas saíram, o diretor se levantou e olhou sério para Douglas e Aline, e os dois só ficaram esperando ele dizer alguma coisa (e, claro, soltaram as mãos discretamente).

- Eu presumo que vocês estejam cientes do perigo que correram hoje, e que você, Douglas, poderia ter sido gravemente ferido pelo que fez. – Douglas só confirmou com a cabeça. – A atitude dos dois foi muito digna, mas eu não quero que se arrisquem assim outra vez. Bem, eu acho que coragem, lealdade e bom uso da mágica merecem alguns pontos. Sessenta e cinco por cabeça, para ser mais preciso. – Aline e Douglas olharam surpresos para o diretor. Achavam que ele ia dizer alguma coisa sobre estarem fora dos dormitórios depois do toque de recolher, mas nem fizeram questão de lembrá-lo disso. Snape fez uma leve careta ao ouvir a Grifinória ganhar tantos pontos. – Agora, eu peço que vão diretamente para os seus dormitórios, e confio que assim o farão. Severo, Remo, preciso dar uma palavra com os dois.

Aline e Douglas saíram do salão ainda chocados com o que havia acontecido, e não falaram enquanto iam para a torre da Grifinória. Quando chegaram lá puderam constatar que todos os outros alunos haviam ido dormir, e que ninguém havia ouvido as pequenas explosões andares abaixo. Douglas foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

- Dumbledore não quis falar sobre o que aconteceu na nossa frente.

- Eu acho que ele está preocupado por alguém ter entrado em Hogwarts. Isso _é_ extremamente preocupante, e nem quando Você-Sabe-Quem estava no seu auge havia tentado uma coisa dessas.

- Mas não é estranho que o intruso não tenha acabado com o serviço? – disse Douglas se sentando em uma das poltronas de frente para a lareira. – Ele fugiu antes da gente entrar no salão. É quase como se não esperasse encontrar ninguém no caminho.

- Mas então, o que ele poderia ter vindo fazer?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

Os dois foram dormir com a dúvida pairando sobre suas cabeças, mas acabariam por descobrir a resposta na manhã seguinte.

Mesmo que os professores planejassem manter segredo do ocorrido, isso não seria possível. Não, não foi só porque Douglas e Aline contaram para Fred, Jorge e Cinthia o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, foi por causa de um sinal muito mais visível aos outros alunos.

No café da manhã, Dumbledore provavelmente iria falar alguma coisa do ocorrido, já que fez menção de se levantar quando todos os alunos estavam no salão, às quinze para as nove. Mas ao invés de todos cessarem as conversas paralelas para ouvir o diretor, os murmurinhos aumentaram terrivelmente, e o diretor não pôde deixar de perceber que muitos alunos apontavam para a parede às suas costas. Ele se virou e ficou surpreso com o que viu, assim como os outros professores.

Grandes símbolos começavam a aparecer lentamente por toda a parede, como se alguém as estivesse escrevendo com uma tinta preta bem forte, mas não faziam sentido nenhum. Quando acabou de escrever, os alunos explodiram em comentários em tons mais altos dessa vez, e Dumbledore teve que elevar o tom de voz para que todos fizessem silêncio.

- Por favor, não se alarmem. Peço que todos os alunos voltem para as suas salas comunais, em silêncio. A primeira aula do dia será cancelada para que os diretores de cada casa possam explicar o que está acontecendo. Os professores que continuarem no salão me ajudarão aqui.

Dizendo isso, todos os alunos se levantaram e seguiram os monitores de suas casas ainda fazendo muito barulho. Os professores responsáveis pela direção delas ainda falavam com Dumbledore, e só dali a alguns minutos rumariam para as salas comunais.

Ainda no saguão de entrada, Aline deixou o encargo de guiar os alunos para outro monitor para ir falar com os Douglas, Fred, Jorge e Cinthia.

- Agora já sabemos para que ele invadiu o castelo – disse ela ao encontra-los no meios dos outros alunos, levando-os para um canto.

- Mas qual é o sentido em colocar uma pichação maluca dentro das paredes de Hogwarts e se mandar depois disso? – disse Fred. – Isso é obra de um lunático, e não de um Comensal.

- Aquilo não é uma pichação qualquer – disse Cinthia. – Aquilo é um código, tenho certeza. Tem muitos símbolos repetidos pra ser apenas poluição visual. Só depois de decifrado é que vamos saber se era trabalho de um maluco ou de um Comensal da Morte.

Cinthia tirou do bolso um bloquinho e uma pena e começou a anotar os símbolos que estavam na parede.

- De onde é você arranjou esse bloquinho? – perguntou Jorge.

- Ah, isso. Como eu sou meio esquecida eu decidi ter um bloquinho no bolso para anotar o que eu achava importante. Escrever me ajuda a lembrar, e foi aqui que eu anotei aquelas coisas estranhas que o Moody estava fazendo no final do ano.

Cinthia acabou de anotar e mostrou o código para os outros.

;4)8 4 5; ; )8( 8 ;48 0( 1 5(8)) )4500 .( 8 :?( 0:50;: ;48 8) 4 5(8 6).)8 ; 8 ;8 :?( 0618 ; 469 9?); 28 5; ;48 435(;) 35;8 5?5(: ;8;: )8 8;4 5; 8 59 51;8( ;45; ;48(8 600 28 (8;?( ( 1(36 88)) 1( ;48 -5( )

- Como é que eles esperam alguém entenda isso?! – disse Douglas. – Parece mais uma conta matemática maluca.

- Bem, alguém no castelo deve saber o código que usaram para a mensagem – disse Cinthia. – ou pode ter uma senha que a revela.

- Se for uma senha, então isso daí pode ser só um embaralhado de letras. – disse Aline.

- Não necessariamente. Eu li no livro de Aritmância que mesmo mensagens em código escondidas por um feitiço ou senha precisam seguir um padrão lógico, já que a senha decifra o código como faria um bruxo, só que em menos tempo.

- Isso vai ser um problema – disse Fred. – Quem é que tem lógica suficiente para decifrar isso aí? Quer dizer, todo mundo sabe que nenhum bruxo se preocupa muito com a lógica.

- Alguns sim – disse Cinthia. Agora eles estavam seguindo os últimos alunos para as salas comunais antes que algum professor os pegassem. – Aritmância é pura lógica. Acho que a Profª Vector vai conseguir decifrar isso.

Eles se separaram na escada do terceiro andar. Poucos minutos depois os diretores das casas passaram para dar os recados necessários. Eles relataram o que aconteceu na noite passada, mencionando Aline e Douglas, e que a pichação era obra do intruso. Aquilo deixou quase todos os alunos preocupados, já que Hogwarts nunca havia sido invadida antes, e ainda mais com tamanho êxito. Eles disseram que os professores estariam trabalhando na mensagem da parede, mas as aulas continuariam normalmente, para o descontento de alguns alunos.

Dumbledore não escondeu o caso, mas o Ministro da Magia não quis acreditar nele, dizendo que o diretor havia feito aquilo só para chamar a atenção. Dumbledore ficou extremamente irritado com aquilo, e concluiu que nada do que dissesse poderia convencer Fudge de que Voldemort havia voltado e que a comunidade bruxa corria grande perigo.

Dias se passaram sem que eles conseguissem nenhum resultado, e a mensagem na parede não pôde ser apagada por nenhum feitiço ou poção, e os professores resolveram cobrir a mensagem com uma tapeçaria para não deixar os alunos nervosos. A Profª Vector não era a única que estava tentando decifrar a mensagem. O Prof° Snape também havia se voluntariado para tentar decifrar o código, e os professores McGonagall, Flitwick e Lupin procuravam feitiços e palavras-chave que pudessem decifrá-lo.

Estranhamente, a mensagem na parede desapareceu no final do mês, e os professores retiraram a tapeçaria. Aquilo não atrapalhou a rotina dos alunos, mas todo o castelo estava rodeado por um clima de tensão quase insuportável. Os professores pediram que eles não se preocupassem, já que depois de um tempo nada aconteceu, mas eles não desistiram do código.

**N/A:** Para aqueles que são leitores ávidos como eu, o código pode ter parecido um tanto familiar. Eu tirei os símbolos do livro "O Escaravelho", de Edgar Alan Poe (é, eu sou fãzona dele...), que também foi uma inspiração para essa parte da fic. A única diferença foi que eu mudei um e outro símbolo que não tinha no teclado e inventei outros que estavam faltando, e ainda separei as palavras, já que a Cinthia não é a maior dos gênios para descobrir fácil, fácil um código daqueles.


	54. O grande medo de um grande bruxo

**Capítulo 54 – O grande medo de um grande bruxo**

**N/A:** Agora sim a fanfic ficou séria, mas foi sem querer, viu gente! Eu esperava escrever essa parte de uma forma mais amena, mas não deu para resistir... eu adoro fazer os outros se roerem com o suspense! Olha o furgão do St. Mungo outra vez! O que eles querem agora?

- Ei, Nina! Pare! Eu estou ocupada agora, não posso fazer carinho em você. Ai, não... olha só o que você fez com esse pergaminho, agora está sem um pedaço por causa da sua mordida... fica _desse_ lado que você não atrapalha!

Cinthia lutava para deixar a gata quieta enquanto tentava se concentrar. Ela estava no dormitório, rodeada de pergaminhos, anotações, e almofadas na cama. Almofadas? Bom, sempre dizem que o melhor para se concentrar é ficar em um ambiente confortável, e o que é mais confortável do que almofadas macias? (Os pufes fofos eram as únicas coisas que ela gostava nas aulas de Adivinhação.)

Mas não era na lição de casa que Cinthia estava se concentrando. Como os professores, ela também estava intrigada com aquela mensagem, e era por isso que ela estava rodeada de pergaminhos cheios de símbolos e papéis amassados. Ela já havia lido alguns livros (literários) que envolviam enigmas e charadas, e como ela quase sempre descobria o culpado antes do fim resolveu tentar decifrar a tal mensagem. Mas não tinha esperanças de que realmente fosse conseguir, apenas fazia isso para se distrair quando tinha horários livres. Se conseguisse, melhor!

- Cinthia! O que você fez com as almofadas da minha cama? – perguntou uma Luciana surpresa ao entrar no dormitório.

- Ah, você não se importa, né? Fica mais confortável com elas.

- É claro que eu me importo! Olha como a minha cama ficou desarrumada! – Luciana pegava as almofadas de volta, mas não estava realmente zangada. – Além do mais, eu posso precisar delas para salvar o mundo a qualquer hora.

- É, eu também – murmurou Cinthia voltando a prestar atenção naquela mensagem esquisita.

Com a mudança de mês veio uma brisa de pensamentos claros para a escola, e alguns alunos se beneficiaram com ela, nos estudos e...

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou Cinthia. Alguns dos alunos que estavam em volta olharam torto para a garota, já que ela estava no salão principal com Aline, Fred, Jorge e Douglas fazendo os deveres, a mesma atividade dos outros alunos.

- Que foi Cinthia? – perguntou Aline? – Anotou errado a tarefa?

- Não, é só que... Me dêem alguns minutinhos.

A garota saiu correndo do salão, deixando a lição por terminar. Ela voltou dois minutos depois com uma braçada de folhas de pergaminhos.

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntou Fred.

- Eu estive trabalhando em cima daquela mensagem esquisita nas últimas semanas, e só faltavam um detalhe crucial para eu conseguir decifrar a mensagem – disse ela afastando os deveres com uma mão e jogando as dezenas de folhas em cima da mesa. – Como eu não conhecia nenhum feitiço útil para isso eu decidi fazer do jeito normal mesmo, mas só agora eu tive um lampejo para descobrir o resto da mensagem.

Jorge deu uma olhada para a tarefa que Cinthia estava fazendo: números, números e mais números. – Por causa da tarefa de Aritmância?

- Eu já disse antes que isso aí é pura lógica. Não é à toa que só agora me veio esse clarão. Eu não esperava decifrar, mas acho que agora já sei o que faltava.

Cinthia começou a consultar os pergaminhos, a fazer outras anotações, riscar algumas antigas e a olhar constantemente para a folhinha em que estava anotada a mensagem. Os outros acharam melhor não incomodá-la e preferiram ficar olhando o trabalho dela.

- Ai meu Deus! – disse Cinthia ficando pálida, quase caindo da cadeira.

- O que diz a mensagem? – perguntou Douglas.

- Leia – disse entregando o papel a ele, mas voltou a revisar as anotações para ter certeza de que não havia errado, o que teria sido uma opção mais favorável.

_those who want to serve the lord of darkness shall prove your loyalty the ones who are disposed to devote your life to him must be at the hogwarts gate on january twenty seventh at one am after that there will be no return or forgiveness for the cowards_

- Mas isso ainda assim não faz muito sentido – disse ele passando o papel aos outros.

- É porque tem que por a acentuação correta – disse Cinthia entregando outro papel a ele. – Acho que deve ficar assim, mas eu não tenho certeza absoluta.

_Those who want to serve the Lord of Darkness shall prove your loyalty. The ones who are disposed to devote your life to him must be at the Hogwarts' gate on January twenty-seventh at one A.M. After that there will be no return or forgiveness for the cowards._

Tradução: _Aqueles que quiserem servir ao Lord das Trevas devem provar a sua lealdade. Os que estiverem dispostos a devotar sua vida a ele devem estar nos portões de Hogwarts no dia vinte e sete de janeiro à uma hora. Depois disso não haverá volta ou perdão para os covardes._

**N/A:** Vocês não esperavam mesmo que um Comensal britânico escrevesse um código em português, não é? E me desculpem pelo inglês picareta para aqueles que entendem mais do que eu, é que eu só estudei o básico até agora e não sabia algumas palavras, por isso formei as frases de acordo com o que eu achei que daria mais impacto.

- Que recepção calorosa – disse ele com sarcasmo.

- Temos que levar isso ao diretor imediatamente – disse Aline. – Mesmo estando um pouco atrasado, acho que Dumbledore ainda vai querer saber disso.

- Mas nós não sabemos a senha da sala dele – lembrou Jorge. – Se tivéssemos o Mapa do Maroto poderíamos entrar na sala dele numa boa, mas o Harry disse que ele foi confiscado outra vez.

- Temos que procurar a Profª Minerva então. A sala dela não tem senha – disse Aline se levantando e ajudando Cinthia a pegar todos os pergaminhos que podiam ser úteis para mostrar ao diretor.

Os cinco saíram correndo do salão principal e por isso não notaram que quatro pares de olhos os observavam por causa de todo aquele alvoroço. Um deles se aproximou dos lugares que eles haviam deixados vazios e olhou para as anotações que estavam em cima da mesa, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Hum. Teria sido muito mais fácil se eles simplesmente tivessem dito _ascendo_... – disse ele baixinho, em tom de desdém, e o código que estava em um dos pergaminhos se decifrou imediatamente. – _Finite incantatem..._ – ele murmurou, e a mensagem voltou para a sua forma original. – Não faz diferença, já é tarde agora.

- Mas professora, é muito importante! – dizia Douglas. Eles pediram para ir falar com o diretor, mas McGonagall insistia que ele estava muito ocupado.

- Ele não pode ver ninguém agora, está numa reunião. Seja qual for o assunto, vocês podem tratá-lo comigo.

- É sobre aquele código da parede que sumiu há alguns dias – disse Cinthia revirando as folhas que tinha nos braços, puxando uma delas para fora do bolo. – Veja! É isso o que ela dizia!

A professora leu a tradução e ficou chocada. – Como vocês têm certeza de que é esse o significado? Espero que essa não seja uma brincadeirinha de vocês – disse ela olhando discretamente para Fred e Jorge.

- Não é uma brincadeira, professora. É a mais pura verdade!

Se Aline não estivesse no meio deles a Profª Minerva provavelmente não acreditaria neles. Se tinha uma coisa que ela prezava muito era a palavra de um dos monitores-chefe, ainda mais em um assunto tão sério.

- Muito bem, suponho que esses pergaminhos todos sejam a resolução da mensagem. – Cinthia confirmou com a cabeça. – Deixe-os aqui. Vou mostrá-los a Dumbledore quando ele tiver tempo. Agora, prefiro que não falem nada a outros alunos enquanto o diretor não se pronunciar. E falo sério – disse ela olhando claramente para Fred e Jorge. – Se não me engano, está quase na hora do toque de recolher.

Os cinco entenderam que ela os queria fora dali, de preferência dentro dos dormitórios. E eles foram, mas estavam tão preocupados com a mensagem quanto a professora havia ficado, embora ela não houvesse demonstrado. Eles foram se deitar e o mesmo pensamento passava na mente dos cinco: haviam Comensais da Morte dentro de Hogwarts.

Entretanto, eles não ouviram nem uma palavra do diretor na manhã seguinte, e ficaram preocupados. E se ele não os tivesse levado a sério? Mas Dumbledore não apareceu durante todo o café da manhã, então eles esperaram. No almoço foi a mesma coisa, e eles esperaram outra vez. Por conseqüência disso, não conseguiam se concentrar nas aulas, que, por sinal, eram muito importantes para os exames finais.

Mas foi durante a aula de Adivinhação que a monotonia deles foi quebrada, quando a Profª Minerva colocou a cabeça para dentro alçapão.

- Desculpe interromper a aula, Profª Trelawney, mas eu preciso que a Srta. Christino me acompanhe.

Fred, Jorge e Douglas olharam surpresos para ela, e Cinthia retribuiu com o mesmo olhar, se levantando. Sibila não ficou nem um pouquinho contente, já que haviam quebrado a aura mística que havia na sala dela, e quando falou foi com um leve tom de desgosto.

- Não há nenhum problema nisso. Pode se retirar, minha querida.

Cinthia acompanhou a Profª Minerva até a sala de Dumbledore, e tentou guardar a senha caso precisasse mais tarde (Delícias Gasosas), o que foi um esforço tremendo sem poder anotar no bloquinho. **N/E:** Não exagera... A professora a deixou na porta e voltou pelo caminho que haviam feito para preparar a sua próxima aula.

Assim que entrou na sala de Dumbledore, Cinthia correu os olhos pelo recinto, reparando principalmente na bela fênix em um poleiro à um canto. Como o animal estava com os olhos fixos para a mesa do diretor, Cinthia olhou para lá também, onde Dumbledore a esperava. A Profª Vector também estava na sala, e segurava as anotações que Cinthia havia deixado com Minerva. Ela era uma bruxa baixa, de cabelos curtos já meio grisalhos que ainda tinham um pouco da cor castanha, e grandes olhos negros que a denunciavam como sendo uma observadora minuciosa.

- Sente-se, por favor. – Cinthia obedeceu, mas o próprio Dumbledore continuou de pé, assim como a professora.

"A Profª Hannah estava me ajudando a conferir _todas_ as suas anotações – Dumbledore destacou o 'todas' com um tom divertido -, e tenho que dizer que foi um trabalho e tanto o que você fez. Não são todos os alunos que tem essa lógica e raciocínio rápido. Começar pela letra "e", que é a mais usada na língua inglesa, foi um começo muito bom. **N/A:** _Raciocínio rápido?!?!_ Sem comentários...

- Eu... só fiz o que pude... para ajudar. – Cinthia não sabia se falava que havia feito aquilo nas horas vagas enquanto que a Profª Vector havia gastado boa parte dos dias tentando decifrar a mensagem. Não, era melhor ficar quieta. – Sinto muito por ter decifrado a mensagem só agora. Acho que não pode ser muito útil.

- Muito pelo contrário, Cinthia. A informação contida nela é de extrema importância, apesar de ser alarmante. O fato de que Voldemort – Cinthia estremeceu visivelmente a ouvir o nome do bruxo – está tentando recrutar novos Comensais _dentro_ de Hogwarts nos mostra que ele ainda está juntando forças, mas isso também deve ter um motivo. Ele nunca havia tentado se infiltrar na escola antes, o que significa que está bastante confiante. Quanto aos alunos, tomaremos medidas para descobrir quem respondeu a mensagem, mas eu espero que eles simplesmente não existam.

"Eu apreciaria se você esperasse o meu pronunciamento no jantar para dizer alguma coisa a os seus amigos – Dumbledore pareceu ler a mente dela, já que Cinthia estava exatamente pensando em ir contar aquilo tudo aos outros quando saísse dali.

- Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça... todo esse trabalho merece algum reconhecimento. Acho que sessenta e cinco seja uma pontuação justa. E preciso que você avise à Srta. Aline e ao Sr. Douglas que vocês três receberão um prêmio por serviços prestados à escola. Vai estar na sala dos troféus já na segunda-feira. Eu estava tão distraído nos últimos dias que me esqueci de dizer isso a eles.

Dumbledore se levantou, tendo a conversa como encerrada.

Cinthia estava simplesmente estática. Ia receber um prêmio por serviços prestados à escola! Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos que ela imaginaria que isso fosse possível. Nunca!

Mas a Profª Hannah **N/A:** ou Vector para os Zé-alguém da vida que ainda não entenderam quebrou o estado onírico de felicidade em que Cinthia estava, lembrando a garota de que já havia acabado a conversa com Dumbledore.

- Alvo, se você não se importa, eu gostaria ainda de dar uma palavrinha com a Srta. Christino.

- Claro, Hannah. Fique à vontade para usar a minha sala. Eu preciso mesmo enviar uma carta urgente ao Ministério. Com licença... **N/A:** _Arre!_ Em algum lugar ainda existe boa educação!

O diretor saiu fechando a porta, e a Profª Vector se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Cinthia. Ela estava com um olhar sério, como se estivesse avaliando a garota, e Cinthia não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco nervosa. Mas a professora percebeu isso e deu um sorriso para não preocupá-la.

- Acho que você já sabe sobre o que eu quero falar com você – disse ela ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- Não... mas tenho uma boa idéia do que pode ser. – Cinthia reparou que aquilo fez a professora sorrir mais, e agora não havia mais traços analíticos no olhar dela.

- Falando assim você me lembra da época em que eu era jovem. Você não deve saber disso, mas antes de dar aulas em Hogwarts eu trabalhava no Ministério. Já ouviu falar na Divisão da Inteligência?

Como prometido, Dumbledore divulgou a tradução da mensagem a todos os alunos depois do jantar, mencionado, é claro, o prêmio que seria dado aos três alunos que ajudaram. Disse também que todos os alunos permaneceriam no salão enquanto os professores revistavam os dormitórios. Muitos alunos pareceram ficar preocupados com aquilo, mas a maioria eram _garotos_. Até Fred, Jorge e Douglas não se sentiram bem ao ouvirem aquilo.

- O que é que vocês tem? – perguntou Aline, reparando na cara dos três.

- É que... que... - começou Fred, mas ele não sabia como falar das revistas que estavam escondidas debaixo das camas dos três, situação que também se aplicava a muitos de seus clientes.

- Eles podem acabar descobrindo a capa da invisibilidade, _não é mesmo_? – disse Cinthia percebendo o aperto em que eles estavam.

- Ééé – concordou Jorge, seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio dela. – Isso certamente vai fazer com que Filch nos dê detenções por todas as vezes que saímos ilesos das brincadeiras.

- Esperem, Dumbledore vai explicar como eles vão revistar os dormitórios – disse Aline.

Dumbledore falou que os diretores de cada casa já estavam passando nos dormitórios e executando os feitiços que localizariam qualquer material usado para praticar a arte das trevas ou que tivesse qualquer relação com a mensagem que foi deixada na parede. Ele disse que as provas seriam levadas à Seção de Julgamento de Menores, e, claro, os alunos acusados seriam expulsos de Hogwarts.

Demorou um bom tempo para terminaram de revistar os dormitórios, e quando os professores voltaram, todos ficaram alarmados ao ver que os quatro traziam evidências de magia negra. Mas o profº Flitwick era o mais carregado, já que trazia um enorme embrulho preto e peludo, que era um pouco pesado para o baixinho professor. Ele deixou o embrulho no chão à frente da mesa dos professores, enquanto os outros traziam as evidências que haviam achado.

O primeiro a colocar as provas na frente de Dumbledore foi Snape. Havia um pergaminho com a mensagem decifrada, e alguns ingredientes para poções que eram proibidos pelo Ministério.

- Estes artefatos pertencem ao Sr. Brutus Burkes. Foram encontrados em um compartimento muito bem escondido debaixo do piso do malão.

Burkes se levantou furioso. Ele olhou para Giovanni, McNair e Avery com que pedindo ajuda, mas estes simplesmente olharam chocados para ele como se não soubessem de nada.

- Sr. Burkes, por aquela porta, se não se incomoda – disse o diretor. Brutus lançou a Snape um olhar extremamente ameaçador, ao que o professor devolveu-lhe com frieza. Lupin tinha a varinha apontada para o garoto e o acompanhou para dentro da sala, conjurou algemas e tomou-lhe a varinha, voltando para o salão.

Snape colocou mais alguns ingredientes à frente do diretor e disse em um tom mais neutro do que quando anunciara Burkes, quase como se ele mesmo estivesse surpreso com o ocorrido:

- E estes foram achados debaixo do colchão da Srta. Amanda Darkcat.

A garota continuou sentada, parecendo que havia entrado em choque. Quando Lupin se aproximou dela, Amanda se levantou muito consternada.

- Só pode haver um engano – disse quando o professor lhe tomou a varinha. – Eu nunca vi essas coisas na minha vida, eu juro! Eu nuca vi isso antes, _nem sei o que são!_ – disse ela elevando a voz enquanto o professor lhe algemava e levava para a mesma sala em que estava Burkes.

- Foi só o que encontrei, Dumbledore – disse Snape.

Aquilo soou estranho para Fred, Jorge, Douglas, Aline e Cinthia, como se desde o momento em que a mensagem fora decifrada eles esperassem que um dos envolvidos fosse Giovanni. Eles cinco olharam curiosos para a mesa da Sonserina, na direção dele. O garoto viu que eles o observavam, e retribuiu com um olhar de superioridade, misturado com um sorrisinho de... triunfo?

As outras mesas também pareciam ter ficado muito surpresas. Amanda parecia ser a única sonserina descente no meio deles, e era a última pessoa de quem se suspeitaria que praticava a arte das trevas. Ela já estava em prantos quando Lupin fechou a porta, e o professor parecia realmente arrependido de ter feito aquilo. Se ela, uma garota tão querida, havia sido acusada de praticar arte das trevas, não havia como julgar os outros pela personalidade.

- E ela era extremamente simpática comigo – cochichou Aline para os outros, um pouco chocada. – Era sempre muito legal nas reuniões dos monitores, e sempre criticava os seus colegas.

Mas na mesa da Sonserina também haviam comentários sobre a garota, mas metade deles era diferente do que circulava nas outras mesas.

_- Estávamos mesmo precisando nos livrar dela. Estava ficando muito enxerida nos assuntos particulares dos outros._

_- Nem puro-sangue ela era para se tornar monitora da sonserina._

_- Até que a Whisp foi esperta em esconder as suas coisas debaixo do colchão daquela magricela de óculos._

Mas, como todo o salão estava cheio de cochichos, sussurros e comentários não foi possível aos professores distinguirem um do outro, e isso simplesmente passou despercebido.

Em seguida, a Profª McGonagall colocou um pergaminho à frente de Dumbledore. Era visível que ela estava muito nervosa, pois inspirava rapidamente e suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

- Estas são instrução de uma poção terminantemente proibida pelo Ministério, que resulta em um veneno que não deixa vestígios. Foi achada no forro da cama do Sr. Harold Wellington.

Um garoto do sexto ano da Grifinória, de rosto quadrado e olhos miúdos, se levantou bruscamente, dando alguns passos para trás enquanto Lupin se aproximava dele. Percebendo que não teria como escapar do salão cheio de professores, ele deixou que Lupin o algemasse. Enquanto o professor o levava para a sala em que os outros dois estavam confinados, o garoto ainda protestou:

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu tenho os meus direitos!

Lupin tomou-lhe a varinha e empurrou o garoto de qualquer jeito para dentro da sala. Antes que pudesse fechar a porta, puderam ouvir o outro aluno falar em um tom de mofa:

- Você está bancando o idiota, Wellington.

- Cale a boca, Burkes! Você também não foi muito esperto. Trazer as mercadorias do seu pai para a escola... onde já se viu!

Lupin fechou a porta, cessando também o som dos choramingos de Amanda, mas parecia que o professor havia visto o fantasma de uma lembrança ruim pela cara que fazia.

- Isso também terá que ser informado ao Ministério – disse ele simplesmente.

- Sim, terá – disse o diretor. – Mas alguém, Minerva?

- Não, Dumbledore. Foi só o que encontrei.

Todos os grifinórios ficaram aliviados em ouvir aquilo, mas não era garantia que todos tivessem os mesmos motivos.

Flitwick colocou um objeto muito estranho na frente do diretor (tendo que dar a volta por trás da mesa por ser baixinho). Era uma espécie de teia feita com fios negros presa em um aro de bronze, como aqueles apanhadores de sonhos. Mas o curioso era que os fios negros brilhavam, e havia uma pedra oval no centro, de um marrom estranho, mas também muito brilhante.

- É um Controlador de Sonhos, diretor. É usado para influenciar a vítima através do sono, induzindo-a contra a vontade. Achei no meio dos pertences do Sr. Brian Nelvous.

O garoto se levantou lentamente, lançando um olhar frio e quase sem emoção aos professores e aos seus colegas da Corvinal. Ele entregou a sua varinha a Lupin sem resistência, e deixou-se algemar. O professor o seguiu até a porta, e Brian andou até lá de cabeça erguida. Não disse nada, não resistiu. Ele sabia que se deixasse escapar alguma coisa poderia se complicar mais tarde, como o Burkes e Wellington.

- Veja quem se juntou a nós – disse Wellington quando Lupin abriu a porta. – O Senhor Eu-Faço-Do-Jeito-Que-Quero teve um deslize, afinal.

Não se ouviu nenhuma palavra vinda de Brian, e Lupin fechou a porta.

- Meu Deus! – disse Cinthia. – Ele não parecia ser um cara mau. Se bem que ele não era muito educado comigo e a Luciana nas aulas.

- Síndrome do puro-sangue – disse Fred.

Flitwick deu duas folhas de pergaminho a Dumbledore. Uma continha a mensagem decifrada, e a outra era bem pequena, contendo apenas uma palavra: "ascendo".

- Esse é o código, e suponho que essa seja a senha que usaram para decifrá-lo.

Dumbledore olhou atentamente para aquela única palavra, e disse mais para si mesmo que para os outros no salão: - "Ascendo"... simples e engenhoso... não há dúvidas de que ele está mais confiante agora... Qual é o aluno responsável por estas anotações? – perguntou ele a Flitwick.

- Orácio Stebbins.

Lupin foi até ele como fez com os outros, mas o rapaz do sexto ano não se levantou.

- Vamos, Sr. Stebbins. Você não quer causar confusão, não é? – disse o professor em um tom que não lembrava em nada o seu jeito calmo de falar. Parecia que ele estava cansado de descobrir tantos traidores em Hogwarts.

Orácio se levantou a contragosto, lançando um ar desafiador a Lupin. Ele entregou a varinha com alguma resistência, andando lento até a sala em que os outros estavam confinados.

- Eu esperava que você fosse mais esperto, Stebbins – todo o salão pôde ouvir Brutus criticá-lo. – Nunca devíamos ter te dado a senha.

- Cale-se, Burkes. Você também foi pego com a mensagem decifrada.

- Mas pelo menos eu não deixei a senha largada por aí.

Antes que pudessem ouvir mais comentários espirituosos dos Comensais mirins, Lupin fechou a porta com força, e ainda tentava se controlar.

- É só, Dumbledore – disse Flitwick com um ar melancólico. Ele não imaginava que dois alunos sob sua direção pudessem estar do lado das trevas.

- Tudo bem, Filius – disse Dumbledore para acalmá-lo. - Profª Sprout?

Ela colocou um frasquinho na frente do diretor, que continha um líquido estranhamente cinza. Mas o mais horrível era que tinha alguma coisa dentro do vidro, e olhando mais de perto se parecia com uma mecha de cabelos grisalhos.

- Eu falei com o professor Snape e ele me confirmou que isso é uma poção para envelhecer. Mas não é como a comum, que precisa ser tomada pela pessoa. Essa poção envelhece aos poucos, dependendo do tempo em que algo dela permaneça dentro da poção, e pode levar à morte. Foi encontrada na cômoda da Srta. Suelen Fawcett.

- Você não tem provas de que isso é meu! – disse a garota se levantando bruscamente, assustando suas colegas de classe.

- Se não me engano, a senhorita me disse outro dia que morava sozinha com seu avô, e sei que a sua família tem uma boa fortuna – disse Lupin se aproximando dela. – A varinha, por favor.

Suelen entregou-a a Lupin grosseiramente, deixando-se ser algemada com uma cara de extremo inconformismo. Mas quando Lupin colocou a mão no seu ombro para levá-la até a sala em que os outros estavam, a garota repuxou-o para que ele a soltasse.

- Não encoste as suas patas em mim, lobisomem! – disse ela com um olhar frio. Lupin empalideceu levemente, mas não deixou que seu rosto demonstrasse uma reação. - Eu sei o que você é, e agora todos os alunos já sabem. Como é que o _mocinho_ se sente ao ter um segredo revelado? Vamos, me conte.

- Para aquela sala, Srta. Fawcett. Agora! – disse Dumbledore elevando a voz.

A garota lançou-lhe um olhar que sugeria que _ele_ estava sendo nada conveniente, mas foi até a porta que Dumbledore apontava. Entretanto, foi a Profª McGonagall que a abriu, já que Lupin continuava parado no mesmo lugar, com a maioria dos olhares centrados nele.

- Você disse que aquele feitiço de proteção iria funcionar – eles ouviram Fawcett falar irritada já dentro da sala.

- Eu _achei_ que fosse funcionar – eles ouviram a voz de Stebbins responder. - Me passaram errado.

- Incompetente! Devia ter procurado mais de um feitiço.

- Você também não procurou um!

- Essa era a sua parte. Eu te passava a senha, e você o feitiço.

A Profª Minerva fechou a porta antes que pudessem ouvir mais daquela discussão inoportuna, trancando-a a um aceno de cabeça da Profª Sprout. Agora todos os olhares dos alunos estavam postos em Lupin, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

- Eu espero que o fato do Profº Lupin ser um lobisomem não afete a confiança que vocês tem nele como professor – disse Dumbledore lentamente, chamando a atenção de todos no salão. – Eu tenho plena confiança nele, e asseguro que todas as medidas são tomadas para garantir a segurança de vocês nos períodos de lua cheia. Se eu o contratei como professor, foi porque eu o considerei à altura do cargo. Alguma pergunta?

Todo o salão continuou em silêncio. Ninguém ousou contrariar Dumbledore, por mais que alguns estivessem chocados com o revelado. Lupin foi até Dumbledore, e em seguida todo o salão explodiu em burburinhos, não só sobre o professor mas como dos Comensais mirins que acabavam de ser desmascarados.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Dumbledore – disse Lupin, mas agora os alunos não estavam mais prestando atenção nele.

- Eu só disse a verdade, Remo. Ninguém que te conhece diria que você é uma má pessoa só porque descobriu este pequeno detalhe. E todos temos um lado de nós que gostaríamos de esconder dos outros, por mais sem importância ou estranho que seja.

Todo aquele alvoroço pareceu ter "incomodado" o embrulho que Flitwick colocara no chão. Mas aquilo não era nenhum embrulho; tinha uma cabeça, olhos laranjas e deu um miado de indignação ao acordar. Era um gato. Não é preciso dizer o quanto todos no salão acharam aquilo estranho.

Flitwick se aproximou de Dumbledore com o gato no colo, e mesmo falando num tom normal todos o ouviram, tamanho era o silêncio que os alunos fizeram ao ouvir o miado.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Dumbledore. Eu usei o feitiço no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano e essa gata voou direto para as minhas mãos. Mas eu realmente não consegui achar nada de errado com ela.

- Hã... professor? – chamou Cinthia, corando bastante ao perceber que todos no salão olhavam para ela agora. – Essa gata é minha. Ela comeu um pedaço do pergaminho que eu usei para anotar a mensagem.

- Acho então que esse animal não cometeu nenhum crime para ser levada à Seção de Julgamento de Menores – disse Dumbledore sorrindo, e quase todos no salão tentavam segurar o riso. – Mas acho que seria bom ela aprender boas maneiras à mesa. Pode devolvê-la agora, Flitwick.

O professor entregou a gata à Cinthia, que agora estava tão vermelha que quem estivesse perto podia sentir o calor que emanava do rosto dela. Dumbledore continuou falando:

- Eu espero que o que aconteceu hoje não se repita, ou serei obrigado a repetir também os procedimentos de expulsão quantas vezes forem necessárias. Peço que todos se dirijam aos dormitórios. Alguns bruxos do Ministério deverão vir ainda hoje para levar os alunos acusados. Podem se retirar.

- Foi uma noite muito estranha – comentou Douglas enquanto se dirigiam para os dormitórios. – Algum de vocês fazia idéia que o Lupin era um lobisomem?

- Não. Mas era estranho, não acham, que todo mês ele ficava doente – disse Aline.

- Bom, eu não acho que isso faça alguma diferença – disse Fred. – Ele nunca foi ruim ou atacou alguém, então não é agora que isso vai mudar.

- Será que o Ministério vai criar caso com isso? – disse Cinthia. – Vocês se lembram do ano passado, quando o Fudge desaprovou a atitude de Dumbledore em não contar que Hagrid é meio gigante e que o Harry é ofidioglota? Eu acho que isso vai pesar para o lado do Lupin. E do Dumbledore.

- Então vamos ter que ficar do lado deles – disse Jorge. – Lobisomens não tem uma fama muito boa, e alguns alunos podem não ser tão compreensivos quanto a gente. Sem querer me achar, claro, mas é a mais pura verdade...

**N/A:** "Ascendo" significa "ascensão" em esperanto, e não foi o único feitiço que eu "inventei" nessa língua. Fanfic também é _curtura_ minha gente!


	55. A festa dos pombinhos

**Capítulo 55 – A festa dos pombinhos**

**N/A: Nossa! Que mudança repentina de assunto! É, eu sou uma escritora picareta mesmo, não tem como negar...**

_Aviso da Emplumada no Profeta Diário:_ Depois do capítulo anterior, um furgão do St. Mungo foi encontrado além da fronteira, e os seus funcionários não paravam de gritar "Deus nos acuda!" e "É o apocalipse!" para o Grupo de Resgate de Pessoas Desaparecidas. Aparentemente eles tem uma rara doença mental que faz com que as pessoas acreditem em todas as desgraças que lêem, e ela foi adquirida nos poucos minutos que eles passaram lendo o capítulo anterior. Quem tiver alguma informação sobre essa doença, favor informar a Olívia Hornby que, além de dar aulas em Hogwarts, também faz uns bicos no Hospital Mágico Geral de Londres. (Sabe como é, salário de professora...)

_Nota da Pelúcia, bruxa patética que não sai da frente do computador (mágico) nem para abrir a janela para o correio_: Os carinhas do St. Mungo estavam me azucrinando! Disseram que eu havia me excedido, que não existia essa tal coisa de Você-Sabe-Quem estar voltando, tentaram arrancar o teclado das minhas mãos e gritaram por reforços para uma lareira de bolso. E eu disse o primeiro feitiço que me ocorreu: _debilóidius totalis_. Se alguém os vir, digam que eu sinto muito mesmo. É que eles saíram tão abalados daqui...

Voltando à história...

Os alunos acusados de praticarem magia negra foram submetidos a um interrogatório sob o _veritasserum_, e cinco deles confessaram que aqueles objetos lhes pertenciam. Burkes, Nelvous e Fawcett foram mandados para Kruston, um presídio bruxo nos arredores de Londres, mas Stebbins e Wellington foram enviados ao Reformatório Dukoh para Bruxos Delinqüentes por serem menor de idade. Amanda Darkcat foi inocentada, já que nem sob o veritasserum ela confessou que aqueles ingredientes eram dela. Os jurados acharam isso muito estranho, mas a soltaram por falta de evidências de que fosse culpada. Ela voltou para a aula três semanas depois para se recuperar do choque de ficar em uma sela guardada por dementadores enquanto aguardava o julgamento. Quase nenhum aluno falava com ela, desconfiados de que ela havia arranjado um meio de se safar da prisão.

Durante o julgamento dos outros cinco, nenhum revelou envolvimento com os Comensais da Morte, e nem revelaram outros nomes, dizendo que eles eram os únicos alunos a responder a mensagem. Cornélio Fudge concluiu que Hogwarts havia sido invadida por alguém que _acreditava_ fazer isso a mando do Lord, e mandou os três para Kruston porque eles tiveram intenção de servir a Voldemort e também por causa das evidências clara de magia negra. Isso fez com que Dumbledore ficasse ainda mais desacreditado aos olhos do Ministro, como se as afirmações dele de que Voldemort havia voltado fossem o motivo que levou aqueles alunos a praticarem magia negra.

Mas Dumbledore não tentou convencer Fudge outra vez de que Voldemort estava tentando recrutar novos Comensais, não adiantaria de nada. Nada do que dissesse poderia convencer o Ministro, e tudo o que podia fazer era abrir os olhos dos bruxos não tão céticos, o que era uma tarefa difícil e demorada. Por sorte havia quem acreditasse nele, e estas pessoas estavam dispostas a lutar ao seu lado quando Voldemort se mostrasse para a comunidade bruxa de uma vez por todas.

As aulas continuaram normalmente em Hogwarts, mas o clima entre os alunos estava muito diferente. Apesar de todos acreditarem que aqueles eram os únicos praticantes de magia negra na escola, os alunos eram extremamente cautelosos ao falar um com o outro, evitando fazer amizades novas. Os alunos do primeiro ano eram os que mais sofriam com tudo aquilo, e também eram os que estavam mais assustados.

Apesar de tudo, não se pode viver olhando por cima do ombro a vida inteira, vinte e quatro horas por dia e sem pausa para o almoço. Em algumas semana os alunos já estavam rindo, se divertindo, voltando à vida de costume, se preocupando com coisas de sua idade. O Campeonato de quadribol continuou, e Grifinória estava indo muito bem, mesmo Douglas não sendo tão bom quanto Olívio como goleiro.

Agora, a dois meses dos exames de N.I.E.M.s, todos os alunos do sétimo ano podiam ser vistos na biblioteca ou estudando em qualquer canto que fosse por quase todo o dia. Aline era a mais abarrotada de tarefas, e sempre insistia para que os outros estudassem. Mas agora eles concordavam com ela sem fazer manha para deixar aquilo para mais tarde. Quer dizer, na maioria das vezes. Fred, Jorge e Douglas ainda fugiam em algumas tardes para tirarem as cabeças dos estudos, relaxar.

Em uma dessas tardes de sábado, Fred aproveitou para dar um passeio com Angelina perto do lago, pensando em se dar bem mais tarde. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que outro Weasley já tinha tido a mesma idéia! Mas não era Jorge, não senhor, era mais novo, e a sua companhia tinha cabelos castanhos e lanzudos.

- Mas é o Roniquinho! – disse Fred num misto de surpresa e admiração. – E a Hermione!

- Mas eles brigavam tanto... - comentou Angelina. – ontem mesmo eu ouvi uma discussão deles na sala comunal. Parece que estão fazendo as pazes.

- O Rony tá fazendo mais que isso. Puxou aos irmãos certos!

Do ponto em que estavam, Fred e Angelina podiam ver a silhueta dos dois recortada no pôr-do-sol, e Fred observava com uma expressão de orgulho o seu irmão beijando Hermione.

- Vem, Angel! Temos uma coisa muito importante para fazer.

- O quê?

- Organizar uma festa! Acabamos de ver um milagre e você esquece da comemoração? Vamos, antes que aqueles dois resolvam entrar no castelo.

Eles foram correndo até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Fred, Douglas e Lino estavam perto da lareira conversando com Olívio Wood. Ele foi visitar Hogwarts por uma semana, pouco mais de um mês antes da sua primeira partida séria no Campeonato Nacional. Até agora eles só haviam jogado com times menores, mas mesmo assim Olívio quase não teve chance de jogar; sempre ficava no banco reserva. Uma vez, quando trocaram de jogadores por causa da duração da partida, ele ficou menos de cinco minutos no ar, sem ter chance de defender uma goles sequer.

Fred foi falar com o irmão, mas não se preocupou em manter o tom de voz baixo para que quem quisesse ouvir. Os dois subiram em uma mesa da sala e falaram para todos no salão, sendo que a maioria estava tentando estudar (inclusive Aline).

- A atenção de vocês, por favor! – começou Fred em alto e bom som.

- Temos o orgulho de anunciar que mais um casalzinho se formou em Hogwarts!

- E que tal acontecimento merece uma comemoração, já que essas duas pessoas eram extremamente cabeças-duras!

- Gostaríamos de pedir a colaboração de todos para organizar a festa, já que eles devem estar chegando em quinze minutos!

Toda a sala continuou em silêncio.

- Vamos logo, minha gente! Temos uma festa relâmpago para organizar!

Com aquilo quase todos que estavam na sala se levantaram e começaram a se agilizar para ajudar a fazer uma festa. Todos estavam precisando tirar a cabeça dos exames e aquela distração foi muito bem-vinda, já que nenhum grifinório que se preze desperdiçaria uma chance (por mais absurda que fosse) para fazer uma festa. Quer dizer, toda casa tem as suas exceções.

- Que história é essa de fazer uma festa tão perto dos exames, posso saber? – disse Aline seguindo os gêmeos, já que eles não paravam quietos no salão.

- É por uma justa causa – disse Jorge. – O Roniquinho!

- Isso não é justa causa. Isso é uma justa desculpa! O que a Profª Minerva vai dizer quando vir isso? – agora a sala já estava bastante enfeitada, cheia de serpentinas e coisas que os alunos desentocavam dos malões para fazer uma festa. **N/A:** Vieram preparados... Eu não disse? São grifinórios!

- Quem disse que ela precisa saber disso?

- _Eu_ digo!

- Ah, Aline! Deixa! A gente precisa mesmo de uma distração. Eu tô até com torcicolo por causa dos estudos, e aposto como todo mundo aqui também está ficando meio tenso com tudo o que tem acontecido. Você não quer descansar um pouquinho, não?

Aline olhou para a enorme pilha de livros que havia deixado na mesa, na verdade, nas quatro pilhas que havia deixado na mesa, além de pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos. Ela desanimou.

- Como se diz: se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

- Quem é que diz isso?

- É um ditado trouxa, Fred.

A sala comunal estava quase pronta; tinha um palco improvisado para a bandinha da escola, uma mini-mini-mini pista de dança, mas... faltava a comida. Enquanto Fred, Jorge, Douglas iam buscar comida e bebida na cozinha, alguns dos outros alunos (que não haviam ouvido o motivo da festa, só sabiam que ia ter uma) foram buscar um e outro amigo das outras casas, além de grifinórios que não estavam na torre. Conseqüentemente, um quarto da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal apareceu por lá também, deixando a sala um tanto lotada. Lino sabia aquele feitiço para aumentar o espaço de um aposento **N/A:** não me pergunte pra quê, mas como não era um especialista só conseguiu fazer com que a sala aumentasse um pouco. **N/A:** Ele só praticava para aumentar pouquinho mesmo, mas eu faço a mínima idéia de pra quê ele usa isso. Só sei que esse feitiço é bem útil em armários.

Já haviam se transcorrido uns vinte minutos de festa quando os motivos desta entraram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, numa meia-discussão. Ao verem toda a balburdia da sala, que agora virara um salão, Rony e Hermione pararam de falar, mas também não estavam tendo nenhuma outra reação. Rony foi o primeiro a mostrar sinais de vida, indo procurar Harry no meio daquele povo todo.

- O que estão comemorando? – perguntou ele ao achar Harry.

- O Fred pegou você e a Mione se beijando lá no lago. Eu estava até achando que você nunca iam admitir que gostam um do outro. Bom, Fred e Jorge resolveram organizar uma festa para comemorar o namoro de vocês.

- Mas Harry, a gente não tá namorando! Eu só... a Mione não...

- Então finge que tá, oras! - Jorge estava por perto e escutou a conversa dos dois. – Não vamos acabar com a diversão só porque você se deu mal.

- Mas... Harry, você não explicou nada para eles? Harry?

Mas o garoto já havia se misturado na multidão para não ter que ouvir Rony reclamar indignado por horas.

A festa continuou como qualquer outra; barulhenta, música alta, um monte de gente que nem sabia o motivo da festa... enfim, como qualquer outra. E estava muito boa, todos estavam se divertindo, até que o retrato da entrada se abre e todos emudecem ao ver a pessoa que entra por ele, até mesmo a banda para de tocar. Alvo Dumbledore só olhou para os alunos curioso, avaliando a situação rapidamente.

- Ora, não precisam parar a festa só porque eu cheguei. Não se preocupem, eu não vi nenhuma dessas comidas afanadas da cozinha em cima das mesas, tampouco notei que a sala está maior do que deveria, ou que há uma banda perto das escadas. Continuem o que estavam fazendo.

Todos voltaram para o que estavam fazendo antes do diretor entrar, e Dumbledore se aproximou dos gêmeos com um olhar sério, como se já soubesse que eles eram os responsáveis por aquilo.

- Foram vocês que promoveram essa festa? – perguntou ele.

- Foi idéia dele, diretor! – disseram os gêmeos simultaneamente, apontando um para o outro, e ao verem isso acrescentaram. – Pare de apontar para mim!

- Entendo... bem, eu só quero dizer que foi uma boa idéia.

- Obrigado! – disseram os dois, se olhando depois como quem diz "pare de me imitar!"

- Eu mesmo teria organizado uma festa para distrair os alunos do que está acontecendo aí fora, mas os outros professores não aprovaram, infelizmente. Como a festa já está acontecendo eu queria pedir um favorzinho a vocês.

- Vá em frente – disseram os dois, e Dumbledore fez cara de riso.

- Vocês não se importariam de transferir tudo isso para o salão principal, não é? Eu queria que as outras casas também pudessem aproveitá-la.

Como o motivo da festa foi só uma desculpa mesmo, e não um motivo sério, os dois concordaram. Eles falaram isso para todos no salão, e Dumbledore fez um feitiço para transportar toda a decoração e apetrechos instantaneamente para o salão principal. Assim que todos desceram para o salão, Dumbledore foi convidar as outras casas para se juntarem a eles, embora Fred e Jorge não tenham ficado exatamente _animados_ com a idéia de ver a Sonserina ali no meio.

Apesar disso, não houve problema nenhum quando as outras casas chegaram, e a festa continuou mais animada e barulhenta do que nunca. Até a banda foi beneficiada com isso, acrescentando uns dois instrumentos que enriqueceriam o "som maneiro" da festa.

- Eu posso tocar também? Vejo que você não tem nenhum teclado aí, e eu sei tocar.

Amanda Darkcat se aproximou do palco com um teclado, e tinha um olhar quase suplicante ao pedir isso. Cinthia, ao ver que os outros integrantes olhavam-na desconfiados, foi até a beira do palco e estendeu a mão para a garota.

- Claro que pode! Vamos, suba. Tem bastante espaço aqui.

Com um sorriso, Amanda subiu no palco, murmurando um "obrigada" meio sem jeito. Os outros intrigantes abriram espaço para que ela colocasse o seu instrumento, mas também para não chegarem muito perto dela. Cinthia viu isso, e lançou a eles um olhar de "sejam legais com ela, ou senão...", e eles concordaram com acenos de cabeça.

O resultado acabou sendo bom, já que Amanda sabia tocar bem e os outros logo deixaram de lado os seus preconceitos enquanto tocavam, formando um bom conjunto.

Dumbledore observava os alunos com um sorriso, pensando que era bom refrescar a cachola de vez em quando. Mas ele se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe, e se aproximou dos gêmeos novamente. Não foi difícil acha-los, já que eram os que mais faziam bagunça no meio dos alunos.

- Por que, afinal, você resolveram dar essa festa? Não estamos em nenhuma data comemorativa, se a minha memória não falha.

- A sua memória está em perfeito estado, diretor – disse Fred. – Mas para nós esta é uma data de comemoração.

- E em homenagem a duas pessoas em particular.

- Uma delas é o nosso querido irmãozinho Rony!

- E a outra é a namorada dele, Hermione!

- Ao dia em que os dois deixaram de ser cabeças-duras e se tocaram que amam um ao outro.

- Mas isso não merece só uma festa! – disse Dumbledore dando um olhar marotos aos gêmeos. – Na minha época as pessoas faziam discursos.

- Na sua época também desrespeitavam as regras? – disse Jorge num tom bastante interessado.

- Bem, não se pode dizer que eu tenha sido um aluno modelo na idade de vocês, mas todos são jovens antes de qualquer outra coisa na vida. Vejam bem, eu também não ligava muito para _estas_ regras quando era jovem.

Fred e Jorge reprimiram as risadas. Aquela era uma das últimas coisas que eles esperariam ouvir de um diretor convencional, mas até que dava para imaginar Dumbledore fazendo o mesmo na idade deles.

Fred pediu para a banda parar de tocar enquanto Jorge conjurava um pequeno palanque para que Dumbledore pudesse ser ouvido por todos.

- Acho que os aqui presentes não tem uma idéia muito clara do motivo dessa festa. Espero, em poucas palavras, fazer com que todos entendam. – Rony, que conversava com Harry, Dino, Simas e Neville a um canto, ficou vermelho antes mesmo de Dumbledore dizer o motivo, pois já o sabia. – Os Srs. Fred e Jorge Weasley tiveram a bondade de organizar esta festa no salão comunal da Grifinória e eu achei uma boa idéia trazê-la para cá para que as outras casas também a aproveitasse. Ela foi organizada em homenagem a duas pessoas: Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Vários comentários explodiram pelo salão. Podia-se ouvir a maioria falar algo como "eu já sabia", "estava na cara" e "mas que lerdos, hein". Hermione afundou na cadeira em que estava sentada, corando furiosamente. E Rony, que já estava vermelho, conseguiu ficar mais chamativo que os próprios cabelos. Vendo o constrangimento dos dois, Dumbledore teve uma idéia que desviaria a atenção deles, para o constrangimento de outros alunos.

- Como esta é uma comemoração a um casal, não cairia mal homenagear também os outros casais de Hogwarts. Quem souber de algum, pode falar.

Fred e Jorge foram os primeiros a entrar no clima.

- Palmas para Aline Quadros e Douglas Berttapeli!

Os dois ficaram extremamente embaraçados, mas pelo menos ninguém estava prestando muita atenção a Rony e Hermione agora, a não ser seus amigos. Mas Douglas não ia deixar barato.

- Palmas para Fred Weasley e Angelina Johnson!

Aquilo não teve o efeito esperado, já que Fred sorriu e aceitava os aplausos com reverências, embora Angelina sorrisse nervosamente.

Aline também estava fula com os dois, e pediu mentalmente que Cinthia a perdoasse depois, mas ela tinha que fazer aquilo.

- Jorge Weasley e Cinthia Christino!

Jorge teve a mesma reação que o irmão, aceitando os aplausos. Se pudessem ver Cinthia, ela estaria mais vermelha que um pimentão, mas ela se escondeu debaixo do palco da banda quando ouviu Dumbledore pedir para anunciarem os casais. Só depois de uns cinco pronunciamentos ela deixou o seu esconderijo sem ser vista.

Muitos casais foram anunciados, e alguns eram obviamente brincadeira, e cada vez mais cochichos enchiam o salão.

- Simas Finigan e Parvati Patil!

- Draco Malfoy e Pansy "Esquálida" Parkinson!

- Gina Weasley e Colin Creevey! – Fred e Jorge se encresparam ao ouvir aquilo, mas ficaram quietos.

- Vincent Crabbe e Gregório Goyle!

- Natália McDonald e Kevin Whitby!

- Luciana Teixeira e Olívio Wood! – aqui pôde-se ouvir um longo "Oooooh" de lamento de uma penca de garotas, fazendo Olívio empertigar-se todo e vários olhares furiosos serem lançados para Luciana, que não se importou nem um pouco com a inveja alheia.

- Neville Longbotton e Murta-Que-Geme!

- Pâmela Jinxy e Honório Kampelgim!

- Harry Potter e Cho Chang!

- Rony!

Harry deu um cutucão no amigo depois que ele disse o seu nome, já que ainda não estava namorando Cho. Mas Rony apenas respondeu rindo:

- Ah, vê se desencana, Harry! Um monte de gente já deve ter sacado, e parece que ela não achou tão ruim assim. – Rony apontou para Cho, que estava no meio de uma rodinha de amigas sorrindo e falando alguma coisa. Ela viu que Harry a observava, e retribuiu o olhar com um aceno, e suas amigar explodiram em risinhos bestas, aos quais ela repreendeu.

Depois de mais alguns nomes, vários comentários e incessantes risadas, os professores McGonagall e Snape entraram no salão parecendo muito zangados com o barulho que eles faziam.

- Minerva McGonagall e Severo Snape! – anunciaram Fred e Jorge, fazendo todo o salão explodir em gargalhadas. Os dois professores se aproximaram de Dumbledore, e por sorte não entenderam o motivo de tantas risadas, ou fuzilariam os gêmeos imediatamente.

- O que está acontecendo, Dumbledore?

- Uma festa, Minerva. Não vê os balões e os docinhos?

- Mas quem foi que autorizou esta baderna quando falta apenas um mês para os exames? Tenho certeza que...

- Fui eu que autorizei, Severo. Achei que os alunos apreciariam um pouco de diversão depois do ocorrido neste ano e autorizei a continuação da festa.

Aquilo calou o profº Snape, e ele saiu do salão sem dizer nada, aparentemente derrotado. Minerva mantinha uma expressão de que não aprovava aquilo, mas se Dumbledore achava que era melhor, ela não contestaria.

- Então, já que está tudo sob controle, vou voltar aos meus aposentos. Estou preparando as provas e matéria que ainda faltam dar, e espero que todos estejam estudando sério quando não estão ocupados... organizando festas!

Assim que a professora saiu, a música recomeçou e a barulheira das conversas também. Mas logo Olívio subiu no palco que foi conjurado para a banda e pediu a atenção de todos.

- Eu queria aproveitar o clima da festa com motivo de casais para fazer um pedido muito especial. – Quase todo o salão ficou em silêncio. - Luciana Teixeira, quer se casar comigo?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a garota, mas só depois do alto e sonoro "Uhuuuuuuu" e das palmas (e algumas vaias vindas de garota invejosas) foi que ela corou, ficando mais vermelha que a bandeira da Grifinória. Luciana andou lentamente até o palco, e Olívio desceu de lá.

- Eu quero!

Os dois deram um longo beijo e o salão explodiu em vivas (com as exceções costumeiras). Fred e Jorge se aproximaram dos dois e falaram alto para que todo o salão os ouvisse.

- Temos que marcar uma data!

- Vamos, isso não pode esperar!

- Logo depois da formatura da Lucy – disse Olívio se virando para a garota. – Que tal?

- Para mim está ótimo!

Os dois se abraça, fazendo o salão tremer com as palmas. Aquilo devia estar deixando quase todos os professores furiosos, mas Dumbledore achou que umas aulinhas de paciência faria bem a eles.

- Mas não podemos nos esquecer o principal casal da festa! – disse Jorge, e todos que estavam em volta de Rony e Hermione se afastara, empurrando um para junto do outro.

- Quando vai ser o de vocês?

- Fred! Eu e a Mione não estamos nem namorando! – disse Rony sem mexer muito a boca.

- Ora! Só porque ela te deu um fora, não significa que vocês não se amem!

- Jorge! Ela disse que quer esperar as provas passarem. Dá para vocês entenderem?

- Então só um beijinho de bônus, por hoje.

- Mas eu não...

- Ah, Rony, esquece o que eu disse!

- Mione? – ele olhou espantado para a garota.

- Eu não queria admitir isso para mim mesma, mas eu não vou mais esperar nem mais um dia para namorar com você. Ah, e desculpa pela bofetada de antes...

- É claro que eu desculpo. Você...

- Vocês dois tão é muito enrolados, isso sim! – disse Fred. – Rony e Hermione, vocês se gostam, certo? Então se beijem logo e acabem de vez com esse chove e não molha! É isso o que os espectadores e leitores estão esperando.

Mesmo estando um pouco constrangidos, os dois se beijaram. O "Uhuuu" que encheu o salão quase fez as paredes desabarem **N/E:** Olha o exagero de novo..., e os dois encerraram o beijo mais cedo que pretendiam.

Depois que todos se acalmaram um pouco, a banda começou a tocar uma música especial para casais, cantada por Cinthia (para o descontento de Jorge, que queria aproveitar e dançar com ela).

_Ce souvenir, je te l' rends_

_Des souvenirs, tu sais, j'en ai tellement_

_Puisqu'on repart toujours à zéro_

_Pas la peine de s' charger trop_

_Ce souvenir, je te l' prends_

_Des souvenirs comme ça, j'em veuz tout l' temps_

_Si par erreur la vie nous sépare_

_Je l' sortirai d' mon tiroir_

_J' rêve lês yeux ouverts, ça m' fait du bien_

_Ça n' va pas plus loin_

_J' veux pas voir derrière puisque j'en viens_

_Vivement demain_

_Um dernier verre de sherry_

_De chéri mon amour, comme je m' ennuie_

_Tous les jours se ressemblent à présent_

_Tu me manques terriblement_

_J' rêve lês yeux ouverts, ça m' fait du bien_

_Ça n' va pas plus loin_

_J' veux pas voir derrière puisque j'en viens_

_Vivement demain_

_Um dernier verre de sherry_

_De chéri mon amour, comme je m' ennuie_

_Tous les jours se ressemblent à présent_

_Tu me manques terriblement_

Essa música em francês _Juuuuuuuuura?!_ foi perfeita para a ocasião, e muitos dos casais que foram anunciados antes a dançaram (Fred e Jorge fingiram que não haviam visto Gina dançando com aquele Creevey, por sinal), continuando na pista de dança depois disso.

Depois de ver que todos estavam contentes e de conjurar um estoque de sorvete de limão, Dumbledore deixou a festa com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Mas isso também se deve ao fato de que Luciana e Olívio haviam pedido para ele ser o celebrante no casamento deles.

Não demorou muito para que todos os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano e a maioria do terceiro forem dormir, cansados de tanta baderna. Mas nem por isso a festa perdeu o ritmo.

Em um dado momento, mais para o final, Fred viu Aline e Douglas saindo do salão e gritou para todos o ouvissem.

- É, parece que vamos ter outra data de casamento marcado às pressas!

- Vá à MERDA!!! – gritou Aline em português, enquanto Douglas a puxava pela porta para que ela não voltasse e azarasse Fred. Ninguém no salão entendeu o que ela havia dito, e nem por que Fred, Jorge e Cinthia se dobravam de rir. (Cinthia teve que parar de cantar e tapar o microfone com a mão.)

Depois que Loreena McKennitt, uma aluna do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, insistiu muito, mas muito _mesmo_, Cinthia deixou o palco para dar-lhe a vez. Jorge pediu que fossem dançar, mas a tradição continua irremediavelmente. Nem com o namoro estabilizado ela concordou em dançar. À princípio, é claro.

- Ora, vamos! Você não gostou de dançar no ano passado?

- Bem... não foi de todo ruim, mas quem tem dois pés esquerdos sou eu. Você não vai agüentar dançar comigo.

- Não foi isso o que eu vi no ano passado.

- Eu esqueci como se dança. Você sabe que para mim isso é bem possível.

- Tudo bem. Eu faço você lembrar.

Jorge a puxou para a pista de dança e começou a guiá-la o melhor que podia; ele também não era um exímio dançarino. Mas os dois dançavam de uma maneira consideravelmente aceitável em comparação com Fred e Angelina. Não há palavras que consigam explicar a maneira com que dançavam, e eu nem tentaria descrever. Resumindo, eles estavam mais se agarrando do que dançando.

- Por favor, não dance que nem o seu irmão – disse Cinthia se virando para Jorge.

- Mas eles não estão mais dançando.

- Hein? – Ela se virou novamente e viu que Fred e Angelina não estavam mais na pista, e Jorge virou seu rosto delicadamente para a porta que levava às escadas, aonde os dois estavam passando.

- Eu não acredito! Eles já não deram uma escapada da torre ontem?!

- É, deram. Ah, eles estão só aproveitando o clima da festa. Bem que a gente podia sair dessa e fazer uma festinha mais particular também.

- Jorge!

- Foi só brincadeirinha. Que tal um passeiozinho nos jardins então? Aqui tem muito barulho.

- Você? Reclamando do barulho?

- Você prefere ficar dançando?

- Os jardins devem estar lindos com essa lua cheia, não acha? – disse ela já andando para fora da pista de dança.

Jorge só deu uma risada e a acompanhou, fazendo piadinhas com a aversão dela a pistas de dança.


	56. Formatura a la Ladinos!

**Capítulo 56 – Formatura a la Ladinos!**

Os exames foram os mais exaustivos e preocupantes que já tiveram, mas não podiam esperar nada diferente dos N.I.E.M.s. Eles se saíram bem até, sendo que Aline teve a maior pontuação do ano e anota máxima em Magia Medicinal, além de mais algumas matérias. Cinthia conseguiu também duas notas máximas graças às revisões de Aline e ficou surpresa, mas as matérias em que se saiu bem não eram novidade: Feitiços e Aritmância. Aconteceu também um milagre nestes exames que deixou Aline com a impressão de que haviam errado na contagem: Douglas teve uma nota máxima em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, mas quase teve essa nota abaixada por causa de uma resposta improvisada, mas que acabou sendo certa. Fred e Jorge também se saíram bem na maioria das provas, e tiveram uma nota quase máxima em Transfiguração. Se não tivessem achado engraçado transfigurar o próprio rosto para ficar parecido com uma caricatura da professora, talvez ela tivesse dado notas mais altas aos dois.

Depois que os resultados saíram, eles estavam se preparando para a formatura. Todo ano eles a assistiam **N/A:** E os leitores devem estar se perguntando por que eu nunca escrevi isso., mas agora que era a vez deles receberem os diplomas na frente de toda a escola, estavam realmente ansiosos. Mas isso também se deve a uma outra coisa.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! Eu sou monitora-chefe, e essa é uma atitude extremamente infantil e sem propósito!

- Mas vai ser depois de você receber o diploma, Aline – disse Fred.

- Você não vai mais precisar se preocupar com pontos ou regras, e vai ser uma brincadeira totalmente inocente – concordou Jorge.

- Além do mais, ele merece isso por todas aquelas injustiças, não acha? – disse Douglas.

- Aline, por favor! Não vai ser a mesma coisa se você não participar – insistiu Cinthia.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Se é pelos Ladinos, eu faço. Mas tem certeza que isso não vai trazer problemas para o Neville?

- Nããão. É provável que ele pegue no pé do coitado por algum tempo, mas depois passa.

Na última tarde que passariam em Hogwarts foi realizada a formatura. O dia estava quente e ensolarado, perfeito para a realização da formatura, que sempre era ao ar livre. Quatro blocos de cadeira haviam sido armados perto do lago, e na frente delas havia sido conjurado um alto tablado, aonde estariam os formandos. No centro deste tablado estava o palanque que Dumbledore usaria, do lado esquerdo ficaram os alunos e do lado direito havia uma fila de cadeiras para todos os professores.

Dumbledore fez um discurso de fim de ano, e em seguida chamou os nomes dos alunos um a um para entregar-lhes os diplomas. Mas depois que ele entregou os diplomas a todos, Fred saiu do lugar em que estava para falar com ele, pedindo para falar um pouco. Dumbledore consentiu, e Jorge, Douglas, Cinthia e Aline também se aproximaram do palanque enquanto Fred falava.

- Nós gostaríamos de fazer uma pequena mas significativa homenagem ao melhor momento que Hogwarts teve nesses últimos sete anos. Como poucos tiveram a chance de presenciar este momento mágico, nós gostaríamos de revivê-lo e compartilhá-lo com toda a escola. Cinthia?

A garota tirou a varinha das vestes e os outros quatro fizeram o mesmo, tomando posição.

- _Vingardium Leviosa!_ – disse ela apontando para a fila de cadeira dos professores, e Snape veio voando até parar na frente do tablado, alto o suficiente para que todos o vissem. Os outros quatro aproveitaram o choque de todos para prosseguir com o plano.

Aline transfigurou as vestes do professor em uma vestidão verde rendado, e todos os alunos começaram a rir. Douglas trocou o chapéu do professor por um horroroso e pontudo, que tinha um urubu empalhado, e as risadas aumentaram. Jorge conjurou uma pele de raposa no pescoço do professor, e Fred uma enorme bolsa vermelha. Todos os alunos explodiam em gargalhadas, o que era bom, já que Snape xingava os cinco de um monte de coisas que não puderam ser entendidas.

Passado o choque, mas não os risos, a profª Minerva se levantou e foi até Dumbledore extremamente consternada. Dumbledore tentou segurar o riso quando ela se aproximou, fingindo estar levemente surpreso.

- Dumbledore, faça-os parar! É uma tremenda falta de respeito o que eles estão fazendo, ainda mais com um professor.

- Eu não consigo achar a minha varinha, Minerva. Bom, vou ter que pedir a eles. Garotos – disse ele se virando para os cinco Ladinos -, será que vocês poderiam colocar o professor Snape no chão? Acho que ele está ficando enjoado com todos estes rodopios.

- Claro diretor – disse Jorge sorrindo. – Com todo o prazer.

Cinthia fez um movimento brusco com a varinha para cessar o feitiço, mas aquilo acabou atirando Snape para o lado antes que parasse de flutuar, e ele acabou indo parar dentro do lago para cumprimentar a lula gigante.

- Ops... foi sem querer...

As risadas aumentaram ainda mais quando os alunos viram Snape saindo do lago com aquelas roupas todo encharcado, o chapéu de urubu levemente torto na cabeça. Lupin se sacudia na cadeira tentando conter o riso debaixo dos olhares reprovadores de Binns e Trelawney. Hagrid, que estava bem no canto, sorria discretamente.

- Esse foi o bicho-papão de Neville Longbotton – disse Fred ainda no palanque, enquanto a profª Minerva tentava arrancar o microfone de suas mãos. - Uma salva de palmas para o garoto com a melhor imaginação de Hogwarts!

Todos os alunos aplaudiram, e o garoto ficou extremamente constrangido. Lupin e Hagrid foram os únicos professores que a se juntar ao coro de palmas, e Dumbledore parou ao ver o olhar de Minerva.

Snape se aproximou do tablado com uma fúria que os garotos nunca tinham visto, mas o fato de ele ainda estar com as roupas da avó de Neville fez com que todos continuassem rindo. Ele transfigurou as vestes ainda muito zangado e todos pararam de rir enquanto ele subia no tablado. Dumbledore se aproximou dele antes que chegasse muito perto dos alunos, para a sorte deles. Snape parecia que ia explodir de raiva, e começou a vociferar furiosamente, dizendo que mereciam ser expulsos depois disso e coisas do tipo, mas Dumbledore o acalmou.

- Eles já estão formados, Severo. Não podem ser expulsos, muito menos perder pontos.

- Então deveriam perder os diplomas! Eles...

- Severo, se acalme, foi só uma brincadeira inocente.

- Inocente!? – os olhos dele estavam saltando das órbitas, mirando os cinco com extrema fúria. – Alguém que faz uma brincadeira dessa deveria...

- Já chega, Severo. Claro, eles foram um pouquinho longe – Dumbledore disfarçou um sorriso -, mas acho que eles não vão repetir isso, não é?

- Oh, não vamos não, diretor – falou Fred.

- Nós nunca pregamos a mesma peça duas vezes.

- Seus pirralhos, eu juro que vou...

- Aproveitar o banquete de formatura – disse Dumbledore com a voz firme. – Pedi que uma sobremesa especial fosse preparada, e acho que todos aqui vão apreciá-la muito. Vamos todos, para dentro do castelo agora.

Muitos alunos ainda riam da cara de taxo que Snape ficou durante o jantar, e Neville evitava o professor ao máximo. Quanto aos Ladinos, eles faziam questão de ficar perto de Snape para provocá-lo, mas só quando Dumbledore estava por perto. Eles não eram bobos.

Na manhã seguinte eles partiriam de trem para Londres, a última viagem deles no Expresso de Hogwarts. Todos foram dormir tarde, não querendo pensar na partida do dia seguinte. Embora, entretanto, porém, isso não se aplicava a todos os alunos. Alguns ficaram acordados até mais tarde, esperando os outros irem dormir para andar sorrateiramente na escuridão. Dois deles eram Cinthia e Jorge!

**N/A:** Vocês pensaram que eu estava falando dos Comensais, pensaram sim!!! Quer dizer... eu não sei se eles são Comensais... não faço a mínima idéia... do que eu estava falando mesmo?

Jorge pediu que fossem namorar mais uma vez, e como sempre, usaria a passagem que ligava a Grifinória à Corvinal para encontrar Cinthia. Os outros alunos já estavam dormindo, e ela estava esperando na sala comunal já a algum tempo quando finalmente viu a parede no fundo da lareira deslizar para trás. Mas o que ela viu quando Jorge saiu da passagem foi um pouquinho diferente das outras vezes.

- Isso é novidade – disse ela, apontando para as duas garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada que ele trazia.

- Ah, e não é só isso – disse ele num tom misterioso. – Eu preparei uma surpresa também.

Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e pediu que ela se virasse. Cinthia deixou que ele a vendasse, ficando curiosa.

- Eu achei uma passagem que não está no mapa – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido –, e acho que você vai gostar.

Jorge puxou sua mão para que ela andasse, e eles entraram na passagem que ele havia usado. Depois de um tempo, Cinthia escutou os passos deles mudarem quando saíram da passagem para um dos corredores normais do castelo. Jorge jogou a capa da invisibilidade sobre eles, dispensando um feitiço de aumento para andar juntinho a ela. Ele sabia que Cinthia não estava se sentindo confortável por causa da venda, e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Vai demorar muito? – perguntou ela baixinho. – Você sabe como eu tenho sorte em tropeçar em qualquer coisa.

- Já sei como resolver o seu problema. – Jorge a pegou no colo de repente, e Cinthia soltou um gritinho abafado.

- Podia ter avisado!

- Relaxe. Eu não vou te deixar cair.

Enquanto Jorge subia com ela no colo, Cinthia não pôde deixar de pensar que aqueles seis anos como batedor fizeram bem ao físico dele, já que o peso dela parecia ser quase o de uma almofada para aqueles braços fortes.

Pelo som dos passos, ela pôde perceber que Jorge estava subindo as escadas, e teve que desviar de Madame Nor-r-ra em algum ponto. Depois ele entrou em uma sala já aberta e a colocou no chão, tirando a capa.

- É aqui a surpresa?

- Não, aqui é a passagem. Eu só precisei te soltar um pouquinho para abri-la.

Cinthia ouviu um som arrastado às suas costas e se virou para ver o que era, mas se lembrou que ainda estava vendada. Jorge a pegou no colo novamente e começou a descer as escadas da passagem com bastante cuidado. A garota não queria que ele tivesse esse trabalho todo e disse:

- Eu posso andar, sabia?

- Eu não fazia idéia! – brincou ele. – É claro que eu sei. Mas você ia acabar tropeçando, e o simples fato de que você está vendada só piora as chances de um tombo.

- Eu podia tirar a venda – disse ela levantando um cantinho do pano, mas Jorge colocou uma das mãos sobre a venda e beijou sua boca, sussurrando ainda nos lábios dela:

- Assim você estraga a surpresa.

Logo o chão ficou nivelado e Jorge a colocou no chão. Os dois andaram por um bom trecho da passagem abraçados como antes, até que Jorge pediu para que ela parasse e esperasse.

- E não espie.

- Eu não vou espiar.

Cinthia ouviu um alçapão se abrindo acima deles, e Jorge entrando nele. Ela esperou por alguns segundos até ouvi-lo perto do alçapão outra vez.

- Erga os braços para cima.

- Assim? – perguntou ela, se sentindo um pouco ridícula.

Jorge a puxou para cima, e Cinthia ouviu um som de água correndo às suas costas. Ele a beijou carinhosamente enquanto desamarrava a venda, mas ele continuou o beijo mesmo depois de ter jogado o lenço à um canto. Quando Cinthia abriu os olhos, viu que estavam cercados por dúzias e mais dúzias de velas, e que estavam dentro de uma caverna com pedras coloridas incrustadas nas paredes que brilhavam com as chamas.

- Vire-se e veja o resto da surpresa – disse Jorge vendo o olhar de admiração no rosto dela.

Cinthia se virou e viu a fonte do barulho de água: a entrada da caverna era encoberta por uma cortina de água que caía em cascata, formando um laguinho do lado de fora. Em volta do lago e em cima das pedras havia várias velas como no lado de dentro, iluminado aquele espelho de água. Ela deu alguns passos até a entrada e ficou olhando para as luzinhas refletidas, tanto das velas como das estrelas. Jorge se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

- Você sempre quis que a primeira vez fosse em um lugar especial, só nosso, e fora de Hogwarts. Você já está formada e a Floresta Proibida fica fora dos terrenos da escola. Achei que você fosse gostar de uma surpresa assim, mas se ainda quiser adiar...

Cinthia se virou de frente para ele e colocou o seu dedo nos lábios dele para que parasse de falar. – Não. Eu não quero mais adiar isso. – Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo, mas esqueceu que nem assim conseguia alcançá-lo, e ele riu. Ainda sorrindo, Jorge a beijou delicadamente, passando aos poucos para um beijo mais insinuante e ardente. Mas um breve lampejo de pensamento o lembrou de uma coisa, e ele interrompeu o beijo.

- Seria bom que a gente tomasse algumas precauções antes – disse ele tirando as garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada do bolso. – Misturei com uma poção de proteção.

Proteção! Cinthia quase se esquecera desse detalhe, e ficou ligeiramente vermelha ao pensar nas conseqüências daquilo. Ela conhecia aquela poção, havia visto em algum livro umas duas semanas antes. Só precisava uma gota para cada hora de proteção, mas precisava ser tomada pelos dois. Cinthia pegou uma das garrafinhas sem dizer nada, e tomou-a ao mesmo tempo que Jorge. Ambos sentiram o calor da poção em seus aparelhos reprodutores **N/A:** Isso virou aula de biologia, por acaso? por uns dez segundos. Mas para Cinthia que aquele calorzinho havia sido um pouco demorado demais.

- Quantas gotas você pôs? – perguntou ela um tanto desconfiada.

- Ah, umas dez. Só para garantir.

- Seu louco! Você acha que somos o quê? Animais?

- E ainda enchi um garrafão de cinco litros com o que sobrou. Acha que vai durar até o mês que vem? – disse ele brincando.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Se você quer realmente saber...

Jorge cobriu os lábios dela com os seus antes que Cinthia dissesse alguma coisa, sentindo o gosto da cerveja amanteigada ainda na boca dela. Ela deixou-se envolver por aquele beijo tão sedutor, ardente a apaixonado, sentindo o quanto ele a desejava. Não conseguia deixar de sentir o mesmo que ele, e retribuía o beijo da mesma maneira. Sem separarem os lábios, Jorge a carregou até o fundo da caverna, onde já havia um pufe macio os esperando e a luz das velas era mais fraca...

- Vocês vão no casamento da Luciana e do Olívio no fim de semana que vem? – perguntou Aline aos outros enquanto eles tomavam o café da manhã. Seria o último café deles em Hogwarts, e não gostavam de ficar lembrando disso o tempo todo, por isso arranjavam qualquer assunto para falar.

- É claro! – respondeu Fred. – Não iríamos perder o casamento do capitão mais fanático que o time da Grifinória já teve.

- E quando vai ser o casamento da última capitã? – perguntou Douglas brincando, mas Fred fechou a cara.

- Isso não é uma coisa que você deva perguntar para mim, e sim para o Lino – disse ele em um tom amargo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Um dia depois daquela festa que a gente fez para o Roniquinho eu peguei os dois nos maiores amassos no corredor, e acabei com tudo na hora.

- E não falou nada para a gente?

- O que acontece com a minha vida particular não lhe diz respeito, Aline.

Jorge começou a rir, e Fred o olhou ameaçadoramente.

- Então foi por isso que você jogou aquele balaço nele no último jogo. Ainda bem que a gente conseguiu ganhar a taça depois de você deixar o locutor com um nariz remodelado.

- Ele bem que mereceu. – Fred pareceu ficar interessadíssimo no que estava comendo, e virou a cara para o prato. Os outros acharam melhor não tocar no assunto.

Depois do café da manhã, os cinco foram arrumar os malões para partirem. Enquanto guardavam os seus pertences (e animais de estimação), iam lembrando de momentos ligados a eles, todos passados em Hogwarts. Foi com um pouco de relutância que eles abandonaram as salas comunais, mas mesmo não querendo, eles desceram até o saguão de entrada para esperar as carruagens sem cavalos.

Eles estavam embarcando no Expresso Vermelho, embarcando pela última vez. Ao olharem para trás, não puderam deixar de sentir uma pontada de saudades daquele castelo que os acolheu quando tinham onze anos, aonde aprenderam valores e virtudes e fizeram amigos para toda a vida. Mesmo da cabine eles continuaram observando aquelas inúmeras torres e torrinhas com um aperto no coração, e não saíram de seus postos até o último telhadinho desaparecer no horizonte. Hogwarts ficava para trás, e eles teriam que continuar em frente, encarar o mundo fora daquelas paredes de pedra. A saudades apertou, mas as lembranças daquele lugar, tanto as boas quanto as más, durariam para sempre.

**FIM!**

**N/A:** Gente, eu quero dizer que eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz com o Snape neste capítulo. É que eu só li o quinto livro depois de ter terminado a fanfic, o que acabou me deixando assustada de ter escrito uma cena tão semelhante à pior lembrança dele. Eu fiquei morrendo de pena de ter escrito isso, sinceramente, mas eu não consigui pensar em nada mais memorável para a formatura dos gêmeos. Bom, é só isso, e eu peço para que os anti-Snape tenham um pouquinho mais de dó deste professor chato que passou por tantas dificuldades na vida, OK? Ele não é de todo mal, só um pouquinho, mas é só porque ele foi uma vítima no passado. Pensem um pouquinho sobre isso e vão acabar entendendo a atitude de muitas pessoas amarguradas da vida real.


	57. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era fim de tarde no Três Vassouras, e cinco amigos se reuniam para conversar sobre os dias que viriam, e o que fariam durante eles para não ficarem entediados. Ah, e não podiam deixar de lembrar do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, já que não acontecia todo dia.

- Foi maravilhoso o casamento dos dois, não acham? – disse Cinthia. – Achei um pouco cedo, mas a Luciana estava linda naquele vestido de noiva.

- O Olívio é um sortudo mesmo – concordou Fred à sua maneira.

- Mas não foi estranho que os dois entraram atrasados na igreja? – lembrou Aline. – E eles estavam um pouco estranhos durante a cerimônia, como seu quisessem rir de alguma coisa.

- É, foi estranho, mas com certeza eles vão ter uma boa explicação para isso – disse Douglas, se lembrando em seguida de uma coisa que ele havia falado com Olívio. – Ah, vocês sabiam que na semana que vem já é o primeiro jogo dele no Campeonato Nacional? E quero vir a tempo de assistir o jogo.

- Vocês vão voltar para o Brasil? – perguntou Jorge. Eles três haviam ficado na Inglaterra para ver o casamento, mas não haviam falado nada do que fariam depois.

- Vamos. Temos que acertar as coisas por lá, mas eu vou voltar no final de dezembro para fazer o curso de Medicina Bruxa que começa em janeiro – Aline havia gostado muito das aulas de Magia Medicinal no último ano e decidiu que iria trabalhar como medibruxa.

- Eu vou voltar mais cedo – disse Douglas. – Em agosto já começam os testes para auror, e em setembro começa o curso de aperfeiçoamento. Vou ter que ficar um ano e meio de molho antes de poder trabalhar na ativa, acreditam?

- Mas isso é bom! – disse Aline. – Assim você fica seguro e aprende a se defender direito. E pelo menos eu não vou ficar tão preocupada enquanto estiver no Brasil durante o resto desse ano.

- Que bonitinha. Eu não sabia que você se preocupava tanto assim comigo – disse ele apertando a bochecha dela.

- Hum. E vocês dois?

- Bom, vocês se lembram do prêmio do Tribruxo que o Harry deu para a gente um ano atrás – lembrou Fred. – Vamos usar aqueles mil galeões para abrir a loja que a gente havia planejado desde o começo. Mamãe não está mais pegando no nosso pé por causa disso.

- Mas mesmo que vocês comprem o terreno e tenham o trabalho de construir a loja, vai sobrar muito dinheiro – disse Cinthia. – O que pretendem fazer com todo o resto, além de comprar o que precisam para os logros?

- Vestes a rigor para o Roniquinho – disse Jorge. – Parece que ele vai precisar de novo no ano que vem, e mamãe não sabe o significado de bom gosto quando se trata de escolher roupa para os filhos.

- E também queremos sair da Toca, de preferência arranjar alguma coisa em Hogsmeade para ficar perto da loja.

- Por que não fazem a loja em Londres? Tem mais mercado e menos concorrência da Zonko's.

- Aí é que você se engana, Aline. Você sabia que a margem de lucros da Zonko's durante as visitas dos alunos de Hogwarts é maior que a da Jing-Ling em Londres nas épocas de feriado? Tá certo que em Londres tem mais gente, mas aqui também é um ponto turístico que atrai bruxos de toda a Inglaterra durante todo o ano.

- É, é melhor para montar a loja aqui mesmo – concordou Cinthia. – Como vai ser o nome da loja?

- Bom, essa foi mais uma idéia da nossa querida mamãe – disse Jorge. – _Gemialidades Weasley!_ Devíamos contratá-la como sócia; propaganda é a alma do negócio!

- Então eu vou achar fácil a loja de vocês quando voltar – disse Cinthia. - Só vou precisar procura uma loja com um letreiro luminoso bem grande.

- Você vai voltar para o Brasil também? – perguntou Aline. Jorge olhou para Cinthia parecendo mortificado com a notícia.

- É, vou. Mas eu não sei quando volto. Não sei exatamente o que fazer ainda, e dependendo do que eu escolher eu posso nem voltar.

- Mas e eu? – perguntou Jorge no mesmo tom que perguntaria uma criança chorona.

- Vocês aprenderam a aparatar para quê? – respondeu ela sorrindo. – A gente da um jeito. Isso é o de menos.

- Você podia aceitar o convite da Emerina Morgan.

- Eh... não é bem isso o que eu tenho em mente. Mas se te consola, é mais provável que eu volte para a Inglaterra. Não sei se tem muita opção de trabalho na área que eu quero lá no Brasil, pelo menos não agora.

- Bom, então nós vamos ter que marcar um dia para todos se encontrarem e dizer o que aconteceu com cada um, já que vamos ficar muito tempo separados – disse Douglas.

- Que tal na véspera de Natal, aqui mesmo – sugeriu Aline. - É feriado em qualquer lugar, e não vai ter nada que atrapalhe o dia.

- Acho que vai dar para vir sim – concordou Cinthia.

- Então está marcado: vinte e quatro de dezembro!

Como já estava ficando tarde, os cinco voltaram para as suas atuais residências. Fred e Jorge foram voando até a Toca, e Aline, Douglas e Cinthia ficariam hospedados em uma estalagenzinha do vilarejo até o dia seguinte, quando pegariam um barco para o Brasil.

Eles se separariam, mas era só para acharem os seus sonhos. Cada um seguiria o seu caminho, mas como a vida muitas vezes ensina, os caminhos sempre acabam se cruzando, e algumas vezes andam lado a lado até o fim.


End file.
